Healing Spells
by BeyondTheStorm
Summary: After revealing his magic to Arthur due to life-threatening circumstances, Merlin decides it's time he learned to heal. With Gaius off dealing with an illness in the outer villages, Merlin is left to his own methods, bearing some rather costly outcomes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello! This is my first Merlin fic and my first fanfic in about 6 or 7 years (not quite sure, really). Mostly I've been working on original fiction and doing insane amounts of reading, and then this fandom sucked me in. Been lurking around for 9 months, thought I'd finally do something constructive instead :) It's been a long time since I've loved something enough to write fanfiction for it.  
Honestly, I've no idea where this story came from. It just sort of happened, and it turned out way different than I originally planned, and somewhere down the road, a plot showed up. I've got most of the story figured out, thankfully, so updates should come regularly, probably weekly (perhaps faster on occasion).  
So, now that my introduction is over, I'll do this the LiveJournal way:

**Title: **Healing Spells  
**Author: **BeyondTheStorm  
**Rating: **T for some violence and bloodshed later on  
**Characters/pairings: **Only friendship here :) Lots of Merlin and Arthur, and quite a bit of Gwen too, with some Morgana and a little bit of Gaius.  
**Spoilers: **Um...lets just say everything up through 2x07, but I don't think I'll be mentioning much at all, really.  
**Warnings: **Okay, it's not in this chapter or any coming up real soon, but this story will contain a bit of non-suicidal self-harm, but only in one or two chapters, and I'll have a special warning up for them. Other than that, um...blood? Is that a warning? Not a ton though, and it's not _too_ gorry, I don't think.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy, as I'm having a great deal of fun with this. Please leave a review if you feel so inclined. I've no right to ask, as I'm a terrible reviewer, but I do love them so.

There shouldn't be too many if any mistakes in here, as I've read through it about 10 times now (aspiring copyeditor, I am), but incase I missed something big, please let me know.

**Disclaimer:** Property of the BBC. Not mine. I own nothing but the plot behind this fic, and in all honesty, I'm pretty sure it owns me, not the other way around.

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Here's the thing about healing spells: they're apparently difficult to cast and rather powerful. Therefore they require a great deal of practice. Unfortunately, the only way to practice a healing spell is to actually try to heal something. There really is no way around that, and injured people aren't all that easy to come by in Camelot, because first of all, going around asking people if they're injured might be a bit suspicious. Secondly, if they were to ask why it matters, telling them you'd like to practice healing magic by trying to treat their wounds would likely end in a rejection and a hasty retreat…not to mention a trip to the executioner's block if word got back to the king, which it undoubtedly would.

And unfortunately, no amount of practice in the art of healing would help to reattach a head once it's left the body, especially if the one trying to do the reattaching is the owner of said head.

It was a rather big problem, one that Merlin was trying to find a solution to while mulling over the healing section in his spell book. With everything that had happened as of late, he had decided that he really needed to learn a thing or two about healing someone with magic. He had already proven, much to his mentor's disappointment, that he was no physician, and therefore the only option left to him was magic. Gaius wasn't always around when someone was injured, like when he and Arthur were out hunting. Therefore he needed to find his own method for treating wounds.

The healing spells weren't all that difficult as far as the language went. The words themselves were easy enough, and there was no doubt that he had the magic to pull them off. However, he needed to practice to make sure that he could actually do it, so that he wouldn't fail when it mattered.

This however led back to the fact that he needed an actual injury to practice on, and he certainly couldn't go around trying to magically heal people, meaning there were only a few options available to him.

One was to leave Camelot and practice elsewhere where people might be more willing. That wasn't really an option though. With his luck, Arthur would find some way to get himself killed during the time that Merlin was gone, and that would completely defeat the purpose of learning how to heal in the first place, because he was pretty sure that no amount of practice would let him raise the dead.

The second was to find a participant who would be willing to get hurt for the sake of his education on healing spells. Again, not really an option, because he would be limited to the people who knew about his magic, and he wasn't entirely comfortable with the idea of asking someone a favor like that. It didn't help that the only two people in Camelot who knew were Gaius and Arthur. He could easily picture the look on Gaius' face if he were to ask his mentor to help him. There had been too many times already where Gaius had given him a look that suggested the warlock really was mentally afflicted, and he had no desire to add to that number. He had no doubt he would also receive a lecture about how dangerous healing spells could be and all the things that could go wrong. Not a pleasant thought.

And knowing that, he really couldn't ask Arthur. He just couldn't. While the prince had told him that he was comfortable with Merlin and his magic, after having found out due to another attempt on his life that was thwarted by the young warlock, he was pretty sure he wouldn't want to be experimented on with it. It had only been two weeks after all, and the whole subject was still a little touchy. He didn't want to jeopardize this new understanding he had with Arthur, not even for the sake of being able to heal him should anything ever slip past his defenses, and things had…too many times, too many close calls.

So really, he only had one option. If he couldn't leave Camelot and couldn't find someone to help him, then he would simply have to practice on himself.

* * *

"You will do no such thing!" said Gaius in a voice that brooked no argument, or at least it would have if the recipient of such a command had been anyone other than Merlin (and perhaps Uther). Arthur was always telling him that he apparently didn't know how to properly follow orders.

The two of them were in Gaius' chambers, with Merlin sitting at the table and Gaius moving around gathering up a few things. He was grabbing all sorts of books, herbs, some vials, and anything else he would need for the trip he'd be taking. There was a sickness that had broken out in some of the surrounding villages, and for fear that it may spread into the city, it was decided that Gaius would head out and try to put a stop to it before it could do any more damage.

Merlin was to remain behind and see to the rounds that the physician often made (as well as look after Arthur), and he had thought it would be a good time to start practicing healing magic, when it was unlikely that anyone other than Arthur would be coming to the physician's chambers.

Apparently his mentor disagreed.

"But Gaius…"

"I said no, Merlin. It's far too dangerous. You're not yet experienced enough to be experimenting with that kind of magic."

_I really should've seen this coming._ He sighed, remembering why he had thought this conversation would be a bad idea. He had known that Gaius would disapprove of his desire to practice healing magic, but he hadn't quite thought he'd be so absolutely against it. He had been expecting a lecture, surely, but nothing quite like this, although it all seemed rather understandable, really.

In hindsight, he should've thought this through better. Maybe he should have gone with his original idea of not telling Gaius at all. A bit late for that though.

"But if I don't practice, how will I learn?" he asked, trying to push his point. Really, he had only wanted someone to know about what he was doing just in case it all went horribly wrong, and out of the two people he could tell, he had thought that Gaius might be a bit more understanding and helpful. He hadn't wanted to have an argument about it (funny how that turned out), and he certainly hadn't wanted to have to go about learning behind his mentor's back. He was rather terrible at hiding things from Gaius, and he was pretty sure the physician would have been even angrier upon finding out than he was now after simply being told.

"Merlin…"

"I'll be careful," he promised, stopping Gaius from going further with his lecturing. "I know healing magic is dangerous and powerful, but I'll take it slowly. I'll practice on bruises and cuts. I get enough of them working for Arthur, so it's not like I'd be intentionally hurting myself. Please Gaius. This is something I need to learn, for Arthur's sake and my own. Please?"

The physician just stared at him long and hard, as if trying to decide whether his ward could really be trusted with this. Honestly, the answer to that was likely no, but he was hoping that Gaius would trust him anyway.

"…Alright Merlin," he sighed, but before the grin on the warlock's face could turn into a full-blown smile, he added "as long as you promise me that you'll be careful. Don't exhaust yourself and don't draw suspicion. I know that Arthur has accepted what you are, but if someone were to see you and tell Uther, I doubt even he could help you."

"I know. I promise I'll be careful."

"And please, Merlin, try to make it to work on time while I'm away. Get enough sleep and make sure you eat properly. I won't be there to remind you, and I don't want to come back to hear how you collapsed due to your own carelessness."

"Wha—you make it sound like I can't take care of myself!"

That earned him a quirk of the eyebrow, and he just sighed, because he had known it would be coming sometime during their conversation. His mentor's expression said exactly what he thought of that statement, and Merlin couldn't help feeling a little insulted. Sure, perhaps part of what Gaius had said was true. Maybe it was hard for him to be on time, and on occasion he did get carried away with whatever he was doing and skip meals or lose sleep, but it was only every once in a while.

He was perfectly capable of surviving without the physician for a few weeks, maybe even a month. He'd be fine.

"Just be careful, Merlin," said Gaius as he picked up a few vials and left to do his last rounds before his departure.

* * *

As Gaius made his way across the courtyard, he couldn't help worrying about his ward. He hadn't even left yet and already he was concerned. Merlin was rather careless, and what he wanted to do while the physician was away was extremely dangerous. If something were to go wrong, there would be no one there to fix it, and a lot could go wrong when using healing spells. He could only hope that Merlin would be careful and start small, and hopefully he wouldn't get too carried away.

When he reached the stairs leading up to the castle, he came across Gwen carrying a bucket, obviously going to fetch some water. She stopped when she saw him, offering a smile.

"Good morning, Gaius," she greeted, always the polite one.

"Good morning, Gwen."

"You're leaving today, aren't you?"

"Yes, as soon as I finish my rounds. His highness said there'd be a horse ready for me once I'm done."

"I hope whatever it is, it isn't too serious."

"You and I both."

The maid was about to take her leave, but Gaius stopped her for a moment longer.

"Gwen? Could I ask you to keep an eye on Merlin while I'm gone, make sure he takes care of himself properly? You know what he's like."

"Of course," she said. "I'd be happy to. I'm sure he'll be fine, Gaius. It'll only be for a few weeks."

"I hope you're right."

He bid her goodbye as he made his way into the castle, and even with the reassurance, he was still a bit worried. It had been over a year since Merlin had come to Camelot, and the boy had managed to land himself in trouble far too many times. Albeit it wasn't entirely his fault; Arthur had a great deal to do with it, but all the same, Merlin always found a way to make the old physician worry. Also, in that time Gaius had only been away from the boy for a few days at a time, usually when Merlin was out on some manner of quest or hunt with Arthur. It was never Gaius who was leaving and never for so long. It would be two weeks if he was lucky, possibly a month or so at the longest.

A lot could happen in a month, and he didn't want to return only to find that his ward had done something foolish and possibly life-threatening. He was terrified of coming home to find his chambers empty of the young warlock, to hear that his recklessness had finally landed him in a situation that he couldn't escape from.

There were just so many things that could go wrong.

Once he finished handing out all his medicine for the morning, Gaius returned to his chambers and collected his things. Merlin had already left, and he couldn't help feeling disappointed at being unable to say a proper farewell, but there wasn't time to track the boy down. His workload varied day by day, so there was no telling where he was at the moment.

With one bag full of provisions for himself and another containing his work supplies, he made his way down to the stables where his horse would be waiting for him. He was a little surprised though to see that it wasn't a stable boy who was standing near the animal but the crown prince of Camelot himself. Indeed, Arthur had told him he'd have one of the best horses ready for the physician, but he hadn't been expecting the prince to see him off.

"Gaius," said Arthur in greeting, one hand holding the horse's reins.

"Sire," he replied with a slight bow.

"Do you have everything you need?"

"I believe so. Hopefully it won't be anything too serious."

"If it does turn out to be dangerous, make sure you send word immediately, and we'll do what we can to help."

"Of course, Sire."

"Also, you will be accompanied by a few knights. The roads are dangerous, and father and I figured you could use the help since you're leaving Merlin behind. They will be entirely at your disposal."

"That's quite generous. Thank you."

They both remained silent for a moment as Arthur helped to get the bags situated on the horse. It didn't last long though, as there seemed to be something bothering the prince. True, he wasn't always that forthcoming with information when it came to his own concerns or anything else personal for that matter, but at the same time it wasn't in his nature to let his questions go unanswered.

"Gaius," he began just as the physician was about to mount the snow-white mare. "Why aren't you taking Merlin?"

Ever since it had been announced that Gaius would be leaving to see to the sickness that was plaguing the nearby villages, Arthur had been wondering why the physician was going alone. In the city, if Gaius was dealing with any sort of serious illness, Merlin was always right there with him, acting as an assistant. He never did that much, but it was common to see him with the physician, helping in any way he could, most commonly whenever it was suspected that sorcery was involved (and Arthur now knew the reason for that).

He couldn't quite understand why Gaius was leaving the warlock behind when there was a good chance that this newest problem could also be related to magic. Wouldn't having him along be more of a benefit than a hindrance?

"Merlin's place is here in Camelot," he said quietly, looking around to make sure the two of them wouldn't be overheard. "I would hate to drag him away only to have something happen in his absence. Besides, he will be safer here. As much as I've cautioned against it, Merlin tends to try and save people by whatever means necessary. The last thing we need is him trying to cure this illness with magic. I'm afraid that wouldn't end well for anyone, certainly not for Merlin."

"It's not really any safer for him here," the prince muttered, but he got the feeling that Gaius had heard him anyway. The physician was watching him with a rather inquisitive look, almost as if he were sizing the prince up, and it was a bit unnerving. He shifted uncomfortably, waiting for whatever it was that Gaius was going to say.

"Arthur," he began in a hushed voice, "I know I've no right to ask, but could you please keep an eye on Merlin? I've asked Gwen to do so as well, but seeing as how she doesn't know his secret, I can't very well ask her to make sure he doesn't do anything too careless with his magic. You know as well as I do that Merlin is always getting involved in some sort of mess, so will you please try to keep him out of trouble for me?"

The prince heaved a put-upon sigh and didn't answer. Trying to keep Merlin out of trouble was like trying to win an argument with Morgana. It _could _be done but only with a colossal amount of effort, usually resulting in a headache. His servant was always doing something that someone would disapprove of (mainly the king). It would certainly be a hassle to keep watch over the idiot so that he didn't do anything stupid while his mentor was away. The boy was far more trouble than he was worth, especially now with the knowledge of his magic.

Perhaps if Arthur had still been angry about the whole sorcery thing (he hadn't been angry at all, really, given the circumstances at the time), then he might have refused and told Gaius that his no-good lying servant could just take care of himself. However, that would be the biggest lie ever muttered in all of Camelot, because practically everyone knew that Merlin was reckless and clumsy and was always finding ways to get into trouble without even trying. He needed someone to look after him, and that someone was usually Gaius. The physician was always making excuses and offering explanations in order to cover up whatever mess Merlin made of things, with and without his magic. The warlock was likely only still alive thanks to Gaius.

And for some inexplicable reason, Arthur wanted the idiot to keep living, so there was really only one answer he could give.

"Of course, although I can't promise anything," he said, crossing his arms. "You know how he is."

"Indeed."

Gaius mounted his horse and took a deep breath, preparing himself for his journey. He had no idea how long this excursion would take. He could only hope that everything would be fine while he was away.

"Gaius."

He glanced back at the young prince.

"Good luck."

"Thank you, sire."

And with that said, he was off.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hello again! Couldn't quite wait a week, so I'm updating :) I have a lot of these chapters already written, so I can pretty much throw one out whenever.

Thank you for all the reviews and the alterts :) You've made me very happy (I got a lot of hits too, so thank you for giving me a chance!)

And feel free to ask me questions. I shall answer if I'm capable of doing so :)

And yes, eventually I shall show how Arthur found out. I have the whole scene planned, just not written, mainly because I can't figure out where I want to stick it, as it could fit in multiple places (it would likely be a chapter all on its own). So really, if anyone spots a place where they really think I should throw it in, say something and I'll consider it :)

Let's take care of this part again:

**Title: **Healing Spells  
**Author: **BeyondTheStorm  
**Rating: **T for some violence and bloodshed later on  
**Characters/pairings: **Only friendship here :) Lots of Merlin and Arthur, and quite a bit of Gwen too, with some Morgana and a little bit of Gaius.  
**Spoilers: **Um...lets just say everything up through 2x07, but I don't think I'll be mentioning much at all, really.  
**Warnings: **Still not in this chapter or any coming up real soon, but this story will contain a bit of non-suicidal self-harm, but only in one or two chapters, and I'll have a special warning up for them. Other than that, um...blood? Is that a warning? Not a ton though.

Please leave a review if you feel so inclined. I've no right to ask, as I'm a terrible reviewer, but I do love them so.

Just a note: I'll be using italics when writing out the notes that Merlin makes, as that just seemed to fit, and the way I wrote them is entirely intentional. If the line breaks bother you, please tell me and I'll change them, but I wanted each one separated and I couldn't find a better way to do it.

**Disclaimer:** Property of the BBC. Not mine. I own nothing but the plot behind this fic, and in all honesty, I'm pretty sure it owns me, not the other way around.

This chapter is a bit shorter than the previous one, but not by much. The chapters will likely grow longer and longer the further I go. It's just something that happens when I write :)

Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 2

_Day 1…_

Merlin sat on his bed with his magic book open before him, a piece of spare parchment resting on it and a quill in his hand. He kind of wanted to write his notes in the book itself so as not to lose them, but he was pretty sure that Gaius would kill him for doing so. The book was ancient and important. He really shouldn't deface it like that, even in a helpful manner.

_…Works well on small cuts and bruises. The cuts are gone and the bruises have almost completely faded._

He had been sparring with Arthur earlier in the day and had managed to earn himself quite a few small nicks and a lot of bruises. It was rather normal, really. He wasn't that great with a sword, but he was learning, slowly but surely. If he had thought that Arthur would go easy on him though after finding out what he was, he had certainly been wrong. It almost seemed like the prince had been a bit more brutal than before, but that was fine. It gave him plenty to practice with.

There really weren't all that many healing spells, or at least not as many as he had expected. Open wounds had their own spell and so did bruises, but there really weren't separate spells for the seriousness of the injuries. You healed a tiny cut with the same words as a gash. The amount of magic that went in was the only difference. There were, however, quite a few different kinds of healing spells in his book. There was one for fighting off infection, one for lessening pain, another to help mend broken bones, and one to stop a wound from bleeding.

That last one worried him a bit. It more or less implied that the general healing spell for open wounds wouldn't work for everything. He wondered how bad a wound had to be for the spell not to work. He would make sure to learn the spell for stopping blood as well, even if he couldn't really put it into much practice (his injuries were rarely that bad). It was still something he needed to know, just in case. Even serious injuries could heal on their own, but they were often fatal due to blood loss. Preventing that would be of great use.

He knew though that not all injuries could be healed. Magic didn't work on all wounds. If someone were injured to the point of near death, like being stabbed through the heart or torn apart, then he wouldn't be able to do anything. Magic was about balance, and he was painfully aware that in order to save one life, another had to be taken. No amount of healing magic could overcome death or save someone on the brink of it, not unless he could find a way to maintain the balance.

There also wasn't a spell for re-growing or reattaching limbs, which was unfortunate. He'd be able to stop the bleeding, but he wouldn't be able to replace the missing body parts. Hopefully he would never be faced with that problem.

After finishing his notes, he set down the quill and closed his book, putting it back in its hiding spot. He would have to experiment a bit more later, because unfortunately he had work to do. Gaius had left him a ton of medicine to hand out, although the physician had thankfully passed out a great deal extra before leaving so that Merlin wouldn't have too much to do. He still had to work for Arthur, after all. He would also need to bring the prince his dinner in an hour or so and finish up his chores, and by then it would be time for him to eat his own meal and get some sleep.

He'd have to practice more tomorrow.

* * *

_Day 2: Cut my palm open after dropping a bowl. Managed to close the wound, but it's still visible. Repeating the spell did not make it fade._

_Burnt my other hand while trying to make lunch. Couldn't find a spell for healing burns, but the one for healing open wounds seems to work fine. The skin peeled a bit, but it healed._

_Scraped my arm while carrying Arthur's armor. Wound closed up completely._

* * *

_Day 3: Went out hunting. Got smacked in the face by a few branches. Fell off the horse on our way back, twisted my ankle (told Arthur it wasn't that bad). The cuts on my face healed fully. The spell for broken bones also seems to work on a twisted ankle when combined with the spell for healing bruises (will ponder this later). Just a dull throb now. Should heal completely tomorrow._

* * *

_Day 4: Fell down the stairs (ankle was NOT completely healed). Didn't break anything, which is somewhat disappointing, but everything hurt. Tried the spell to ease pain. Note to self: lack of pain does not equal lack of injuries. Made my twisted ankle worse. Will have to stay off it tomorrow. Healed the small cuts, closed the larger ones (still visible but scabbed over), and faded most of the bruises._

* * *

_Day 5: Ankle still refuses to be healed by magic. No new injuries._

* * *

_Day 6: Ankle more or less healed, returned to work. Sparred with Arthur again. Healed all cuts and bruises. They all disappeared completely this time (must be getting better at this)._

_Dropped Arthur's sword. Cut arm open trying to catch it (not seriously hurt). Wound is about four inches long, not too deep. Used the spell that stops the bleeding. Worked after three tries (will have to practice it more). Tried to close the wound. Scabbed over._

_Tried to further heal the wound from the sword approximately twenty times, but it won't fade. Will try again tomorrow._

* * *

_Day 7: No amount of magic will fully heal the wound on my arm. It will have to finish healing naturally. It seems larger wounds will not fade with magic. Will have to come up with a way to test this theory. Will keep trying anyway._

_Tried every hour. Eventually the wound faded to just a thin red line. Was only able to heal it a little bit during a few of the attempts. Healing magic seems rather fickle. Will definitely require a lot more practice._

* * *

He had been without Gaius for a full week. One week and he had managed not only to make good progress on his healing magic but also had kept all of it hidden, even from Arthur. Most of his wounds he received without anyone knowing, and so it was easy to simply heal them without anyone asking questions. The few he did receive (like that cut to his palm early in the week) where someone had witnessed it, he simply wore bandages to cover up the healed wound. Overall, it had been a successful seven days, and really, there was probably something wrong with the fact that he was now basing his "success" on the number of times he had managed to injure himself instead of how many times he had avoided injury.

To further prove that it had been a successful week, he also hadn't forgotten to eat any meals, or at least not too many; it was hard to remember. He certainly couldn't remember a time where he had felt like he was starving, so it was probably fine, and in his opinion, he had also gotten plenty of rest, especially after twisting his ankle. Yes, his first week had gone extremely well.

That alone should have been a warning.

When he woke up on the eighth day of Gaius' absence, his head was pounding. He was fairly certain that wasn't natural, since he couldn't remember anything he could have done that would result in a headache (it felt the same as when he drank too much on those few occasions, but he was pretty sure he hadn't had any wine or ale the previous evening).

Unfortunately, the spell for easing pain didn't seem to work all that well for headaches. It dulled a bit but the pain was still mostly there. Even one of Gaius' potions didn't help him much, and so he was forced to make his way to the kitchens with his head pounding.

While waiting for Arthur's breakfast, he started to get tired, which was extremely abnormal seeing as how he had just woken up after a good night's sleep. It certainly didn't do anything to help his headache. He tried to ignore it though, and even when his vision started to blur a bit, he still took hold of the tray when it was offered to him, brushing off the questions concerning his rather questionable state of health.

He almost smacked into Gwen when she came into the kitchens to fetch Morgana's breakfast, and the smile on her face when she greeted him fell a little when he didn't manage to greet her back.

"Merlin," she began, "are you alright? You seem rather pale…"

"I'm fine," he said, though it sounded more like a murmur. His ears were ringing, and he could barely hear what Gwen was saying. That certainly wasn't normal either.

When the tray in his hands clattered against the floor and he followed it not a second later, Merlin was almost a hundred percent certain that something was horribly wrong.

"Merlin!"

Oh. There went his vision.

His last thoughts were something along the lines of _Gaius will never let me forget this, please don't let him ever find out_ and _For the love of Camelot, don't tell Arthur _before he succumbed to the gentle lull of unconsciousness.

* * *

_Where is he?_

Arthur walked the length of his room once more before turning around and walking back again. He was pacing rather angrily, and he had every right to. After having woken up _on his own_ due to the sunlight streaming in because _someone_ had forgotten to close his curtains last night, he had found himself alone and without breakfast. He had waited for nearly a half an hour more before getting out of bed and dressing on his own, which had put him in a rather foul mood, and it wasn't getting any better the longer he paced.

Merlin was late for work. An hour late, to be exact, and while the act of being late wasn't entirely abnormal for his somewhat lazy servant, the fact that he was over an hour late was. Usually if Merlin wasn't going to show up in the morning, another servant was sent to explain why. It was usually because Gaius had needed him for something urgent, but Gaius wasn't in Camelot. Arthur would have blamed Merlin's lateness on _that_ fact except Gaius hadn't been around for a whole week and Merlin hadn't been late once.

So really, there was no normal explanation for Merlin's lateness, and seeing as he was now _over_ an hour late, Arthur decided that enough was enough. He was starving by now, and although he would never admit it, perhaps he was a bit concerned as well. So if Merlin wasn't going to come to him, he would simply have to go to Merlin.

With his mind made up, he walked to the door and threw it open, stepping out into the hallway. Unfortunately he didn't get far. At the first intersection, he nearly ran right into Morgana as she was making her way down the halls. Both nobles took a step back, surprised at seeing the other there, and naturally, Morgana was the one to recover first.

"Arthur," she said in way of greeting.

"Morgana," he replied, and because he still wasn't in the greatest of moods, he threw in rather bitingly, "never thought I'd see _you_ up this early."

"A good morning to you to," she responded, frowning slightly. "What has you so worked up this morning?"

"Well, a certain_ someone_ seems to have forgotten that it is his job to attend to me and failed to show up with my breakfast."

He was expecting her expression to morph into something akin to exasperation or perhaps that look she would give him when she thought he was being immature and perhaps a bit prattish (Merlin's word for it, not his), but what he saw was actually quite different. She appeared thoughtful, as if pieces of a puzzle were falling into place.

"Strange," she said, letting the word hang for a bit. "Gwen hasn't been to attend to me this morning either."

"She hasn't?" That was a surprise. For as long as Gwen had been Morgana's servant, she had never been late, at least not without an adequate reason. The girl rarely got sick, and so it wasn't often that she failed to show up. With Merlin, being late every so often was a normal occurrence, and so Arthur could mostly just brush it off and not think too much of it. Gwen though was another matter entirely. If she had failed to bring Morgana her breakfast, then something had to have happened. It couldn't be a coincidence, and that pinch of concern he had felt earlier grew a bit more.

"Honestly, I'm a little worried," Morgana admitted. "It isn't like her. I was just on my way down to the kitchens to see if something happened and to perhaps find something to eat. You can accompany me if you'd like. We may be able to find Merlin as well."

Arthur said nothing to that. He would have followed even if Morgana hadn't suggested it. Once again though, he didn't get very far. The two of them were about to start walking again when two maids turned the corner ahead of them, each one with a tray of food. Upon reaching the two nobles, both women bowed respectfully.

"My lord, my lady," greeted the first girl, the other standing a few steps behind her. "I apologize for the wait."

"Is that my breakfast?" asked Arthur a bit hopefully. He was well beyond hungry by this point, his eyes fixed on the trays, one of which had to be his.

"Yes, sire."

"Where are Gwen and Merlin?" asked Morgana, seeing as how Arthur seemed more focused on the food than on their missing servants at the moment. She had asked it as politely as possible, because she was simply curious and not upset, but that question garnered an interesting reaction anyway. The two maids glanced at each other, fidgeting just slightly, and neither one answered her right away. The first turned back to her, keeping her eyes lowered even more so than necessary.

"There was an…incident in the kitchens this morning which required the prince's breakfast to be remade and yours delayed, my lady. Both Gwen and Merlin are indisposed at the moment, and so Gwen asked if we could deliver these to you."

Morgana couldn't help but worry, a frown marring her features, whereas Arthur merely scoffed at the explanation.

"An incident?" he mocked. "I'm pretty sure that's code for 'Merlin, the clumsy oaf that he is, tripped over his own two feet and dropped my breakfast _again_, and feeling sorry for the idiot, Gwen decided to help him clean it up.' Honestly, this happens at least once a month. I'm sure the fact that he woke up late didn't help matters any."

The two maids once again exchanged glances, seeming a bit uncomfortable. It was lost on Arthur, who obviously wasn't paying attention, but Morgana easily noticed. It seemed the two of them wanted to say something but were wary of speaking. She got the feeling there was far more to the story.

"Well, come on then," said Arthur as he turned to head back towards his room. The first girl bowed to Morgana before following after the prince. Morgana waited until both were out of earshot before looking to the other maid.

"Can you tell me what actually happened?" she asked kindly, not wanting to make the younger girl too nervous. The maid shifted her weight a bit, keeping her eyes trained on the floor.

"I'm sorry, my lady," she said softly. "We were asked not to say anything about the incident itself, especially in front of the prince. We swore, my lady, so please…I can't…"

"I understand. I won't force you to tell me. I just want to know if Gwen and Merlin are alright."

"I believe they're fine, my lady."

"Good." She relaxed a bit, taking the maid's word for it. Later she would ask Gwen about what had happened.

She turned around and motioned for the girl to follow her, making her way to her chambers. She wouldn't ask anymore questions, and hopefully her own handmaiden would answer her queries honestly. The two of them rarely kept things from each other, and if something serious had happened, she wanted to know about it. Whatever had happened, the servants didn't want Arthur to find out, which likely meant that whatever the "incident" was, Merlin was probably at the center of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hello. I decided to update again (three times in one week). Had a bad day, so I'm hoping this'll cheer me up a bit :) Again, thank you to everyone reading this! I'm glad you like my story.

**Title: **Healing Spells  
**Author: **BeyondTheStorm  
**Rating: **T for some violence and bloodshed later on  
**Characters/pairings: **Only friendship here :) Lots of Merlin and Arthur, and quite a bit of Gwen too, with some Morgana and a little bit of Gaius.  
**Spoilers: **Um...let's just say everything up through 2x07, but I don't think I'll be mentioning much at all, really.  
**Warnings: **Still not in this chapter, but this story will contain a bit of non-suicidal self-harm, but only in two chapters, and I'll have a special warning up for them. Other than that, um...eventually blood?

**Disclaimer:** Property of the BBC. Not mine. I own nothing but the plot behind this fic, and in all honesty, I'm pretty sure it owns me, not the other way around.

To all who have offered and to any who may offer in the future, I don't take betas. Thank you for considering me, but I must decline. I tend not to play nice with betas. I sort of broke my last one (she stopped contacting me 4 chapters in. I tend to be difficult when it comes to my original fiction, and I've no delusions that it'd be much the same with this). I mean no disrespect or anything, and feel free to point out any mistakes, and I'll take criticism as long as it's constructive.

**Review responses:** In my original fiction, I usually responded to my reviewers in the author's notes, but I think I'll start putting them at the end of each chapter instead.

* * *

CHAPTER 3

When the world finally started to fade back in from black, the first thing that Merlin noticed was that he wasn't in his room, which was strange, because other than when he was out hunting with Arthur, that's where he normally woke up. However, the blurry surroundings staring back at him were nothing like his room. In fact, they looked vaguely like the palace kitchens. Strange, that.

"Merlin?" someone called to him, someone who sounded very familiar. He tried to turn towards the voice but a sharp pain shot through his head, stopping him short. He blinked his eyes a bit to clear up the blurriness and once more attempted to move. Sitting up proved difficult. He had to close his eyes against the throbbing in his skull and nearly fell back again because of it, but an arm wrapped around his shoulders to help support him, and soon enough he found himself propped up against a wall.

He forced his eyes open again and realized that yes, he was in the kitchens, and the person who had helped him was Gwen. He glanced around a bit and saw that some of the kitchen staff were watching him with concern on their faces. He knew there was a reason for that, but he couldn't exactly recall it at the moment.

"What happened?" he asked, looking towards Gwen for the answers. She hesitated a moment, wringing her hands and frowning at him.

"You passed out," she said softly.

"…Oh." He did sort of remember falling to the floor and having everything go black. He reached up to rub his head, hissing a bit as he brushed over a somewhat tender area.

"You hit your head when you fell," she said by way of explanation. "It didn't bleed much, thankfully, but you gave us all a good scare, Merlin."

"Sorry."

He took another look around, trying to collect his thoughts, when something dawned on him.

"How long was I out?"

"It's been a little over an hour, I think."

His eyes widened frantically and he tried to get to his feet, only to fall right back against the wall.

"Arthur…" he began, only to have Gwen cut him off, already knowing what he was fretting about.

"I asked Marian and Sarah to take Arthur and Morgana their breakfast. You've no reason to worry."

Merlin heaved a sigh of relief and settled back against the wall more comfortably. He began to even relax a bit until Gwen's words really sunk in.

"Wait, Morgana? But didn't you…?"

"I wasn't going to just leave you here. You collapsed right in front of me, and I was worried that something terrible had happened. Morgana will understand why I wasn't there to attend to her."

"Thanks, Gwen."

He closed his eyes for a moment, letting his body settle and the pain fade. His relief didn't last long though. A thought crossed his mind and it suddenly felt like someone had dumped a pail of ice down his back. He opened his eyes and looked to Gwen again, frantic.

"Does Arthur know?" he asked. That was the last thing he wanted. The prince would either worry about him in his own Arthur-like way or never let him live it down. Neither option was desirable.

Merlin was well aware that Gaius had asked both Gwen and Arthur to look after him while the physician was away, and he didn't want to give them any reasons to think he couldn't take care of himself. A bit late for that where Gwen was concerned, but Arthur was really the last person he wanted to find out about this. The prince could be very over the top when he was worried. Not that he would ever actually admit to worrying, but Merlin knew what he was like when he did. The prince would ask questions and demand answers, and seeing as how this whole fiasco led back to him practicing healing spells (something he was supposed to be careful while doing), he really didn't want Arthur asking about it. He would likely be forced to answer, and that would create a whole new slew of problems. He was pretty sure Arthur would disapprove of his experimenting just as Gaius had.

"No," said Gwen. "I don't think so. I figured you wouldn't want anyone to know, so we've decided to keep it amongst ourselves. I asked Marian and Sarah not to say anything about it."

Once more he collapsed against the wall, sighing in relief. It seemed he was safe for now. No one would ever find out about what had happened and he would be able to avoid all awkward questions from his master. He really owed Gwen for this.

"Thank you. You've no idea how grateful I am," he said with a smile.

"It was nothing. You'd do the same for me."

His smile grew into his trademark grin, and Gwen smiled back for a moment before her expression slipped back into concern.

"What exactly happened, Merlin?" she asked. "You were very pale this morning, and even now you look rather tired."

"I'm not really sure, actually," he said, glancing towards the ground, hoping she wouldn't notice the slight lie. He had a pretty good idea as to why he had passed out; he just didn't entirely understand it. After all, he had been eating regularly and getting an adequate amount of sleep, and he certainly didn't feel ill, so it could only be one thing: the healing spells. Apparently they took a lot out of him, even though the reaction had been delayed a bit. He was pretty sure that using that spell over twenty times while trying to heal the cut on his arm hadn't helped matters any. He would have to make a few notes about this as soon as he returned to his room.

"You're not ill, are you?" She placed a hand against his forehead, only to pull it away a moment later. "You don't have a fever. Did you get enough sleep? Have you been eating properly?"

"You're starting to sound like Gaius…"

When she simply stared at him with a slightly exasperated expression, he sighed and slumped a bit further against the wall.

"Yes, Gwen."

"Have you eaten yet today?"

He opened his mouth to answer but then quickly closed it. No, he hadn't, but that didn't really matter. He was pretty sure eating wouldn't have helped his condition any.

"No, but I don't think that has anything to do with what happened."

"Well then what did exactly happen?"

"I don't know. I woke up still tired and my head was hurting. It just got worse the more I moved, and I guess it got to be too much."

He looked up at the worried expression still on her face and gave her a smile, hoping to quell a bit of that concern.

"I'm alright, Gwen," he said. "I feel a lot better, actually."

Just to prove his point, he tried to get to his feet, and although it was a slow process, he eventually managed to stand up without falling over.

"I should probably see Arthur. I'm sure he's already got a whole list of chores for me." He tried to take a step forward and swayed, nearly falling over. A hand grabbed him by the elbow, hauling him back a bit, and he turned to find himself face to face with the head of the kitchens. Her name was Beth. She was an older woman though no less energetic, and she was equal parts benevolent and frightening. She knew everyone in the castle quite well, and Merlin rather liked the cook. She always pointed out how thin he was though and often tried to send him away with food left over from the feasts (and sometimes saying "no" really wasn't an option with Beth).

"The prince can wait a bit longer, Merlin," she told him firmly, brushing a bit of gray hair out of her rather piercing eyes. "You gave us all quite a fright earlier. You're not leaving my kitchens until you've had a decent breakfast and a bit more rest. You can barely stand."

He opened his mouth to protest but quickly snapped it shut, thinking that it probably wasn't a good idea to argue with her. It also wouldn't do him any good. Beth often got her way, and seeing as how her grip on his arm was rather tight, he doubted he'd be able to get away if he tried. Instead he allowed his shoulders to slump in defeat and taking that as her sign, she led him over to a small table in the corner and forced him into a chair. Before long a bowl of porridge and a rather large chunk of bread were shoved in front of him.

"You'll not leave until it's all gone," she told him before turning to Gwen. "You can have some too if you'd like, Guinevere."

"No, thank you. I really should be going."

Gwen, however, kept her eyes on Merlin. He still looked pale and rather tired.

"Nonsense," said Beth with a smile, speaking quietly so that Merlin wouldn't overhear. "I'm sure the lady Morgana will understand if you're away a little longer. Best not to leave him on his own just yet."

Gwen smiled softly at the old cook and took a seat at the table with her friend. They both ate in a companionable silence, and once Merlin was done with his breakfast, she was happy to see that he looked less pale than before, and this time when he stood up, he didn't sway at all.

"Thanks Beth," he said.

"No need to thank me," said the old cook, waving him off. "You know you're always welcome to come and visit us, Merlin."

"I'll keep that in mind."

As he walked towards the door, not staggering at all and finally feeling better, Gwen got up and joined him. They were both incredibly late for their duties, and while Gwen was pretty sure Morgana wouldn't mind (she was probably more worried than anything), Arthur would likely not be so lenient with Merlin. He would have to face him eventually though. She just hoped that Marian and Sarah hadn't mentioned what had occurred an hour earlier.

However, if something like this happened again, she would tell the prince herself. Merlin was her friend, and she held his wishes in high regard, but if it came down to breaking a promise or helping her friend, then the latter would always win. If something really was wrong with Merlin, Arthur would be the best bet at getting to the bottom of it. She just hoped that it wouldn't come to that.

* * *

_Day 8: Passed out in the kitchens. Stayed unconscious for about an hour. Didn't feel much better afterwards. Eating helped._

Merlin heaved a sigh as he jotted down his most recent dealings with the rather powerful and unpredictable healing spells. Even though he hadn't used any magic during the day, as he was still somewhat tired, everything that happened still deserved to be noted. After all, he was almost certain that his earlier collapse had everything to do with how much healing he had been doing the past week.

This was certainly going to put a damper on his experimenting. He'd have to be a lot more careful from now on. Casting a healing spell more than twenty times in one day was obviously a very bad idea, because even if it didn't seem to be doing something, it was still obviously using up energy. He quickly jotted that fact down. Best not to forget it.

As he made a few more notations, his mind wandered towards what happened after he left the kitchens. He and Gwen had gone their separate ways, and when he had finally figured out what he was going to say to Arthur and pushed open the door, it had all been a wasted effort. Arthur had taken one look at him and called him lazy for waking up late, clumsy for dropping his breakfast, and useless for making him wait so long (and honestly, that last one didn't really make much sense, but Arthur had already created his own story for the events of the morning, saving Merlin the trouble, and so who was he to argue with it?).

After a few more insults and a bit of banter, the prince had sent him off with a list of chores that needed to be completed by the end of the day: polish his armor, sharpen his sword, take care of the laundry, muck out the stables, etc. Most of that could be done in the safety of his own room, leaving him time to look through his magic book and make a few more notes, which he was quite thankful for.

Unfortunately, it didn't seem like he'd be getting in much practice with his healing spells. It likely wasn't wise to use too much magic at the moment.

_Will rest today and practice more tomorrow. Hopefully something will happen that requires healing._

He read over that last sentence, not quite believing what he wrote. There was something very, very wrong with hoping for an injury; he was quite certain of that. However, if he didn't get hurt, how could he practice?

So yes, hopefully something would happen, because he had a lot more experimenting to do.

* * *

It was late into the afternoon when Morgana was finally able to have a few moments alone with Gwen in order to try and get the full story from her. Her maid had been rather busy, as had the lady herself. Now, however, Gwen was putting away the laundry she had finished and Morgana was standing at the window, peering out at the courtyard.

Once Gwen finished, she decided that it was time to ask about what had happened earlier that morning. It had been bothering her all day. There was far more to the story than she had been told. Having caught a glimpse of Merlin earlier and seeing how pale and tired he looked, she was almost certain of it. Hopefully Gwen would be willing to tell her the truth.

"Gwen," she called, catching the girl's attention. The laundry was neatly put away, and so there was nothing to distract her. "What happened this morning?"

If she hadn't been so sure already that the earlier "incident" was cause for concern, she was now. Gwen's reaction involved the nervous wringing of her hands and the lowering of her eyes. She also worried her bottom lip and didn't give an answer right away, as if debating on what to tell her.

"Didn't Marian and Sarah explain when they brought your breakfast, my lady?" she asked, still not looking up, which was rather unlike her when the two of them were alone. They were friends, after all, regardless of their stations.

"They said there was an incident and that you and Merlin were indisposed. I was just wondering why that was."

Again there was a pause and some more nervous fidgeting. It seemed Gwen wasn't going to answer easily, and Morgana wouldn't force her. She wouldn't make her break a promise of some kind if that's really what her hesitation was about.

"If you truly can't answer, Gwen, then I won't force you. I was just worried this morning when you hadn't shown up, and when Arthur mentioned that Merlin was late as well, I thought that something might have happened. I saw him earlier carrying Arthur's armor, and he looked quite tired."

That comment got Gwen's attention, her eyes widening a bit as she raised them to meet Morgana's. She looked away a moment later, worrying her lip once more. That reaction though answered a great deal of questions on its own. Merlin was indeed at the center of this, just as she had thought, and whatever had happened wasn't as simple as the boy tripping and dropping Arthur's breakfast. Whatever had happened was cause for actual concern.

Neither of them said anything for a while, each one waiting for the other to make the next move. Gwen would either give in and tell her or apologize and keep the secret. Morgana couldn't help but hope for the first.

Eventually all the nervousness and the indecision simply disappeared from her maid, and the girl heaved a deep sigh, almost as if admitting defeat of some kind.

"I'll tell you," she said quietly, glancing up, "but please don't mention it to anyone, especially Arthur."

"I promise."

"…This morning, when I went to get your breakfast, I ran into Merlin. Not literally, of course. We were paying more attention than that, and he's really not that clumsy. It wasn't his fault that Arthur's breakfast ended up on the floor, and it wasn't mine either, really…"

"Gwen."

A sheepish look crossed her face before she muttered a small apology and continued.

"He…he was very pale, more so than usual, and I asked if he was alright. He insisted he was fine, but…I don't think he heard a word I said after, and then he dropped the tray with Arthur's breakfast. It just sort of slipped out of his hands, and…h-he just collapsed, right there."

"He collapsed?" asked Morgana, both surprised and worried. Merlin had been working for Arthur for such a long time without ever having just passed out, despite how hard the prince sometimes worked him. She also couldn't remember a time where he had actually been sick either, and so she doubted that this was brought on by an illness, at least not an ordinary one.

Leave it to Merlin to pull something like this when Gaius was away.

"He hit his head rather hard, but it didn't bleed much, thankfully," said Gwen, continuing with her story. "It was over an hour before he woke up, and he didn't look much better afterwards."

"What caused it?"

"I don't know. Merlin didn't have any idea either. He wasn't ill, and he insisted that he had been eating and sleeping enough, but he just looked so tired…I couldn't leave him on his own."

"Arthur should know about this." If Merlin was hiding something, Arthur was the one who'd be able to draw it out of him.

"No, please don't tell him!" Gwen said frantically, earning her a rather shocked look from her mistress. "I-I'm sorry, my lady, I didn't mean…it's just that Merlin doesn't want Arthur to know, and we all agreed not to mention it. This is the first time something like this has happened, and he doesn't want to make a big deal out of it. I swear, if it happens again, I'll tell the prince myself, but for now…"

"I understand," said Morgana, relaxing a bit. "I won't say anything." She didn't particularly like the idea, but it was true that Merlin had never passed out before, and perhaps he really was just a bit overworked and there wasn't anything seriously wrong with him. Perhaps this was just a one-time thing and he was perfectly fine. There was no reason to blow things out of proportion…at least not yet.

"Thank you." Gwen really did seem unbelievably relieved with her agreement on the matter, as if a huge weight had been lifted.

"But Gwen, please keep me informed. Merlin is a good friend, and I don't want anything to happen to him."

"Of course, my lady."

With that said, Gwen bowed and then made her way to the door, needing to carry out the rest of her chores. Morgana remained by the window, watching the courtyard below. Her eyes easily picked out a familiar figure making his way across the cobbles. That dark mop of hair and worn brown jacket were unmistakable. Merlin was an easy man to find in a crowd, as pale and thin as he was, always dressed in brown, red, and blue. For once though, he wasn't running or even walking all that briskly. He almost appeared to be dragging his feet.

Merlin was someone who practically bled energy. He always had a smile on his face, always seemed aware and awake and _happy_ (and she couldn't quite understand that last one, given who his master was). He would swing his arms when he walked, and there was something almost like confidence or perhaps lightheartedness in his steps more often than not. Whatever it was, Merlin just seemed to always be brimming with energy, even when it was obvious that he was overworked. Now, however, he didn't even seem to be trying to hide the fact that he was tired. He practically dragged himself up the stairs and into the castle.

Morgana pulled back from her window, sighing a bit. She didn't like the idea of not telling Arthur about this, but she would honor Gwen and Merlin's wishes and not tell the prince anything. If things continued like this though, she wouldn't have to. Merlin was going to give himself away if he kept walking around like that. Arthur wasn't the most observant person, surely, but he wasn't blind. If he noticed, he would bring it up, and although Merlin was good at keeping things hidden, he couldn't lie to save his life. Until Arthur did notice something though, she would keep an eye on his servant for him. Merlin had proven himself to be a loyal friend. The least she could do was be the same.

* * *

**Review Responses: **So, this is how I do things. I'll respond to the reviews for the previous chapter only (I'll do 1 and 2 this time, but it'd be too confusing to try and respond like that all the time). I don't play favorites. The length of each response is based on what I was given. Ask questions or make a ton of comments, get a longer response. Tis how it works. I'm grateful for every review though, no matter the length. Just nice to know that my story is liked, cause I've been having a lot of fun with this :) So here goes:

FanofFanFiction01: I'm glad you like my story (was a bit worried that not enough happens in the beginning to make it interesting enough) :) Thank you for reviewing!

Valkyrie Vamp: Thank you! I was a bit worried about this particular writing style, but I'm glad it works :) And true, he sorta did, though with unique circumstances :) And yes, I will eventually write out the magic reveal. It'll be a chapter on its own, as soon as I can figure out where to stick it.

warriorlightangel: Thanks! Glad you like it :) Oh, Merlin shall get into much trouble. He can't seem to stay out of it :)

ruby890: Thank you for both reviews :) I'm sure he'll make it out more or less okay...for now. Lots to come still. And I'm happy you like my fic so much. Haven't written fanfiction in years, but it's nice to know I'm doing alright :)

SakariWolfe: Thank you! I'm happy you're enjoying it. I just hope I can keep it interesting :)

Justine Themis: Thanks! And yeah, my author's notes can get a bit lengthy at times. When it comes to writing, I have a hard time saying anything in just a few words. I'm gonna work on that. I'm glad I kept everyone in character. I was really worried about that particular aspect, so hopefully I don't botch it down the line. I'll do my best :)

32-star: Thanks for reviewing! I'm happy you like my plot, and hopefully it won't disappoint. And thank you for the offer, but I don't take betas. Rather hash it out myself :)

Princess Alyra: Thank you! I take great pride in my knowledge of grammar, and so I'm glad it shows. I'm an editor by nature, so it's hard for me to read something with a lot of errors, so I make it a point to do my best with my own work. And I'm glad you like my storyline. Was rather worried when I first started. Hopefully I can keep things interesting :)

Tianne: Wow, thank you! I'm glad you liked the way I wrote it. This is a totally different style than what I'm used to, as I can't be quite as lighthearted with my original fiction, and so I'm really glad it's working and that the light humor comes through okay. And it's good that Merlin's characterization comes through well, since I think the majority of the story will likely be through him. I was really worried about keeping people in character, so hopefully I don't disappoint. And thank you, about the grammar. Tis a point of pride for me, and thanks for the small correction. So many websites have told me so many different things about that particular rule, but my personal English major agreed with you, so I shall be fixing that. Thank you :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Greetings! Took a bit longer to update this time, though not too long. I was going to do it yesterday, but after being away from home for two days, not getting enough sleep, and then driving for 3 hours straight, I was just too tired to finish editing. It also seems like every time I tried to read through this chapter again, someone would need me to do something. Sigh... Anyway, this chaper is a bit longer than the others, though it's not super long. Lots of stuff happens. It was great fun :)

And thank you to everyone who's been reading. I'm glad you like my story :) And if you feel so inclined, please drop a review. I'd love to know what you all think.

**Title: **Healing Spells  
**Author: **BeyondTheStorm  
**Rating: **T for some violence and bloodshed  
**Characters/pairings: **Only friendship here :) Lots of Merlin and Arthur, and quite a bit of Gwen too, with some Morgana and a little bit of Gaius.  
**Spoilers: **Um...lets just say everything up through 2x07. This chapter does include just brief mentions of events from season 1 and 2x01.  
**Warnings: **Eventually some non-suicidal self-harm, but only in one or two chapters. Other than that, there's just blood.

I hope everyone remained in character with this chapter. I find that Arthur is a bit difficult to write, especially when it comes to more emotional things, like worrying. I have also always sort of felt that if he were to find out about Merlin and be okay with the magic that the two of them would be even better friends, simply because there wouldn't be secrets or hiding, and the two of them would be able to work together more. I've just always thought that they'd become a bit closer after the magic reveal and acceptance. That's my opinion anyway, and so that's sort of how I approached his character (you'll understand what I'm getting at when you read it). Arthur's a lot of fun to write, so I hope I do his sections justice.

So...question. Is there anyway to get an ! and a ? to appear next to each other, like when someone is screaming a question? Because it keeps deleting the second one I type...and if not, then I'll just deal with it and find other ways to make a question obviously being yelled.

**Disclaimer:** Property of the BBC. Not mine. I own nothing but the plot behind this fic, and in all honesty, I'm pretty sure it owns me, not the other way around.

* * *

CHAPTER 4

Merlin glared at the empty cupboard in front of him as well as the two empty pots sitting on the counter. He was certain that Gaius must have done this on purpose, just to spite him or something like that. He had to have known that he was running out of some of his more common ingredients, like willow bark and mint. Upon further inspection, he was also out of thyme and feverfew. He had likely used them all up while making all those extra potions for his patients so that Merlin wouldn't have to.

Unfortunately, Gaius was out of headache remedies, seeing as how Merlin had used the last one that morning upon once again waking with a headache (although it certainly hadn't been as bad as the previous day and thankfully hadn't resulted in collapsing). Due to the commonness of headaches and such, his mentor had actually taught him how to make the remedy, but he was apparently missing some rather key ingredients.

Normally he would just ignore this until Gaius told him to go out and fetch the ingredients. However, there was no Gaius to give him orders, and it wasn't really something he could just ignore seeing as how he would likely need another remedy eventually if he were to keep practicing healing magic. Also, it was one of the more commonly requested potions, along with ones to reduce fevers, ease nausea, and induce a deep sleep. Gaius' stores were conveniently missing a lot of ingredients for those sorts of remedies.

He was kind of wondering if Gaius had done this just so that he wouldn't have to fetch the plants himself (and he did, often enough, because sometimes Arthur was relentless with his demands and Merlin just didn't have the time to go out and search for plants). In the end though, the reasons didn't really matter, because it didn't change the fact that the plants Merlin needed were missing, and no one was going to be getting them for him, so he'd simply have to do it himself.

Thankfully he had some time so he could head out into the woods and pick what he would need. Arthur was out on the training field and had left Merlin with just a few chores, like cleaning his room and doing the laundry. Both were done, and so he probably had enough time before Arthur would need him again. He knew exactly where to find everything, thankfully, seeing as how he had been sent out to find all four plants more than once. It wouldn't be too hard.

He walked over and picked up a basket before heading out the door, down the stairs, and out into the courtyard. It was there that he ran into Gwen, carrying a similar basket and heading in the same direction he was.

"Gwen!" he called, running to catch up with her. She turned her head and offered him a smile as he came up beside her, matching her pace.

"Merlin," she greeted. She looked him over once, her smile brightening. "You're looking better."

"Thanks. I feel better."

"I'm glad."

"Where are you off to?"

"I thought I'd pick some flowers for Morgana and perhaps some for myself. They've all withered. I thought I might get some lavender as well. It smells lovely, very soothing. What about you?" She motioned to his basket.

"Gaius ran out of a few things, so I thought I'd replace them for him."

"Like what?"

"Willow bark, mint, thyme, and feverfew. They're mostly for reducing pain, nausea, fevers, and things like that. Gaius taught me how to make headache remedies and a few other common potions, so I was thinking I'd make up a few more, just in case anyone needs them." Best not to tell her that he was partially doing this because he needed the headache remedies himself. There was no reason to worry her after what happened yesterday.

"I'll come with you," she told him. "Keep you company." She didn't say it, but he could almost hear the unspoken "I'm still worried about you" and "I want to make sure you're alright." He still wasn't entirely used to the whole open concern thing from people other than Gaius and his mother, but he was starting to expect it from Gwen now as well. Even though she hadn't said as much, most likely so that he wouldn't feel as if she were patronizing him, her expression was easy enough to read. The concern really was very touching, and he couldn't help but smile in response.

"Thanks, Gwen."

The two of them walked past the gates and out into the forest. It was a beautiful day, not a cloud in sight. Even the temperature was just right, and the breeze was soft and calming. It was the perfect day for gathering plants, and while they walked down the familiar woodland trails, they chatted about whatever came to mind, though mostly about their respective nobles. Gwen was rather used to Merlin complaining about Arthur, and Merlin was used to Gwen complimenting Morgana. It was familiar territory and something both were completely comfortable talking about. It also made for interesting stories and gossip.

Once they were a bit deeper in the woods, they came upon the clearing that had most of what Merlin was looking for, including a patch of lavender. The two of them got to work on picking what they needed. Merlin rather liked this clearing, as it conveniently contained a lot of the herbs that Gaius was so fond of. It also had a rather large white willow so that he could get his willow bark. He'd make sure to get a lot of it. It was one thing that Gaius always seemed to be running out of.

Soon enough he had a basket full of willow bark, mint, and feverfew. It was just the thyme that was left, which was in another clearing not too far away. He turned to Gwen and was about to see if she was ready to move on when the sound of rustling caught his attention. Both of them straightened up and looked around, unsure which direction it had come from. Nothing followed for a brief moment, and they hoped it had only been the sounds of an animal rushing past. Still, they both remained tense and alert, waiting to see if anything would come next.

"Well, well," came a rough voice, likely accompanied by a smug sneer, "what do we have here?"

Merlin quickly backed away from the direction of the voice, moving so that he was positioned in front of Gwen, keeping her behind him. It wasn't long before three men emerged from the surrounding forestry. They were all rather large, and each one was armed with a blade.

"Bit dangerous to be wandering around unarmed, don't you think?" said the same man as before. He was positioned in front of the others, moving slowly closer. It was probably safe to assume that he was their leader. "How about you hand over whatever you got, and maybe we'll let you leave alive."

"We don't have anything," said Merlin, slowly backing up towards the edge of the clearing, making sure that Gwen was doing the same. If it came down to it, he could defend himself. Gwen was decent with handling a weapon, but she currently didn't have one, nor was she good enough to handle three fully armed bandits.

"We'll be the judges of that, boy," sneered the leader as he began approaching again.

Merlin had to think of something quickly. These men would be easy to handle if he could use his magic, but he couldn't do anything with Gwen standing right there. He also needed to make sure that she would be out of harm's way. She needed to run, but they likely wouldn't let her get away that easily. She would need a distraction.

He knew what had to be done, even though it was foolish and could very well get him killed.

As soon as the leader was close enough, Merlin swung his basket with everything he had and smacked it into the bandit's face. The man went down fast, groaning and holding his nose, which had likely been broken. The warlock then tackled the next closest man and managed to get a hold of his blade, using only a bit of magic to help him. He stood up quickly, facing the three men, two of which were now struggling to their feet.

"Run, Gwen!" he shouted, glancing back. Her wide, terrified eyes shot up to meet his, but she didn't move. She really needed to move. "Run!"

Gwen snapped out of whatever trance she was in and turned around, running off into the forest, her basket discarded in her haste. Merlin allowed himself a small smile. At least she'd make it out of this unscathed. She would surely get back to Camelot. That's what really mattered.

Now he just had to deal with the bandits, and theoretically, that wouldn't be too difficult. There was no one here to report him to the king for using magic, no one he needed to hide from.

He turned back to the three men that were approaching him slowly, who no longer seemed amused and probably weren't going to let him leave alive even if he gave them everything he owned. That was fine, because he wasn't going to let them get away either. There was nothing to hold him back now. He already had the incantation ready, the words forming on the tip of his tongue…

It was all wiped cleanly away in an instant as a searing pain shot through his left arm, from his shoulder to his elbow. He couldn't hold back the scream that followed.

There had been a _fourth_ man.

The blade he had stolen fell to the ground as he reached up to cover the wound, and his hand was instantly slicked with blood.

There was _so_ much blood.

The pain quickly became unbearable, blocking out everything except an intense desperation. Out of pure instinct, the magic within him was pushed outward, sending all four men flying backwards. There was the distinct sound of bone's snapping, but he didn't have time to think about it or to do much of anything else.

He had to get away—away from the pain and away from the bandits.

So he ran.

* * *

Gwen made her way through the forest as quickly as she could. She needed to get back to Camelot, to find someone who could help. She had to find someone who could save Merlin, because the boy wasn't capable enough with a sword to handle that many men on his own. All three bandits had seemed comfortable holding a weapon whereas Merlin never did. A sword just didn't look quite right in his hands. He wouldn't last long against them.

What if he was already…?

Gwen shook her head, banishing all thoughts of what Merlin's fate would be. She just needed to get out of the forest and into the city. She needed to find help.

After what felt like forever, she found herself no longer surrounded by trees, but she didn't slow down and just kept running, and before she knew it, her feet had taken her to the training field. Perhaps it was instinct that led her there, or maybe she had known what had to be done all along. There was only one person who would be willing to help Merlin _this instant_, without preparation or anything. Only one person would be willing to run off into the forest to save him, regardless of the risks involved.

Arthur.

She had to find Arthur.

She pushed herself as fast as she could, breathing hard as she ran towards the practice dummies, and sure enough, Camelot's prince was swinging his blade around, dressed in his chainmail.

"Arthur!" she called, all thoughts of propriety pushed aside. There just wasn't time to bother with proper etiquette, not when a friend's life was on the line, not when Merlin could be…

Arthur stopped what he was doing and turned to her, a question in his eyes.

"Guinevere?" he asked.

When she finally reached him, she stopped running and tried to catch her breath. She hadn't even bothered stopping on the way, not once, because there was too much riding on this, and her panic had been enough to push her beyond any physical limits. She looked up at her prince with large, terrified eyes, and she saw his expression morph from puzzled curiosity to concern.

"Gwen, what is it? What happened?"

She took a few more deep breaths, trying to gather her thoughts enough to explain properly.

"Merlin…" she began, and with just his servant's name spoken in such a way, his eyes widened with blatant worry. It was rare to see his emotions so unguarded. She wasn't sure what sort of conclusions he was jumping to, but she didn't have time to worry about it. "We were out in the forest, and these men showed up, three of them. They were bandits, and Merlin…he knocked two of them over and told me to run. He stayed behind so I could escape, and…please, Arthur! Please, you have to help him!"

"Where in the forest?" he asked, not wasting any time.

"A clearing, not too far in. We followed the path…" She sucked in a deep breath, her eyes watering. Now that she was no longer running for her life and Merlin's, everything was catching up with her. "What if…what if he…?"

"Don't," said Arthur sharply, but his voice softened as he continued. "Don't assume the worst. He'll be fine, Gwen. I'll make sure of it."

The prince didn't even wait for a response before bolting, heading towards the forest.

* * *

Pain.

There was so much pain.

Unable to run any longer, Merlin threw himself behind a tall tree, praying he had put enough distance between himself and the bandits, completely unconcerned about where he had ended up. It didn't matter. All that mattered was getting away. That had been the only coherent thought through the searing pain that was originating from his arm.

Gods, his arm…

He could feel the gash, feel the blood pouring out through the wound. He was dizzy with the loss of it, instinct taking over completely in order to dictate his actions. He needed to do something, or he was going to eventually bleed out. There was no one to clean it for him, to stitch and patch him up. Gaius wasn't in Camelot, and so he was the only one who could do something.

He _had_ to do something. The panic and desperation fed into his magic, which was pulsing through and around him. He closed his eyes tightly, barely even aware of the words leaving his mouth: the incantation for stopping the bleeding. He just wanted it all to end, wanted that dizzy feeling to go away.

He didn't even stop to see if it had worked before desperately repeating the incantation for healing open wounds. He could feel his magic, feel it working, honing in on his emotions and intent more so than the words being said. He wanted the wound to stop bleeding, to close up, to stop hurting. He couldn't think like this, couldn't focus, but his magic responded anyway and coiled around his arm, pooling in the gash that was so deep that the sword had grated against the bone.

Logically, it shouldn't have worked at all. Nothing should have happened. He had barely been able to close a wound four inches long, and it had taken over two days and multiple repetitions to finally reduce it to just a scratch. This one was a hundred times more serious, one that if left alone for too long would result in death. Yet his magic reacted to his overwhelming panic and desire to heal his arm.

Before he knew what was going on, he found that the pain was receding and that he could no longer feel the blood flowing so freely. Dizzy and confused, he moved his right hand away just enough to inspect the injury. The bleeding had slowed down to a trickle. The wound was nothing more than a cut, still a bit bloody but starting to scab over. It ran the length of his upper arm, from shoulder to elbow, but it was considerably shallower than before, and the unbearable pain from earlier was now a simple throbbing. The only proof of how grave it had been was the blood staining the sleeve of his tunic and jacket. The material was saturated with it.

He leaned back against the tree, sighing in relief as his magic stopped flowing out so frantically. Later, he would think about this and make a note of it. He would deal with everything later, when his head was clearer and his arm was taken care of properly, with pain relievers and bandages. For now the important thing was to get back to Camelot.

The sound of a twig snapping from nearby made his heart stop and his breath catch. No…they couldn't have found him. They wouldn't have kept searching, not after all that. He didn't even have anything to hand over. What was the point?

"I know you're here, boy!" shouted the leader, and he sounded livid. "You'll pay for what you did!"

So this was about revenge then. They were still hunting him because he had broken the bandit leader's nose and knocked another to the ground. Bandits often didn't attack people unless they had something worth stealing, and sometimes they would let their victims go and move on. Other times they simply took what they wanted and then killed the victims so there would be no witnesses. And sometimes, apparently, they would just hound a peasant who had nothing of real value simply because he pissed them off.

How had they even found him? He had been running blindly through the woods, not even bothering to stay on any sort of path. What had given his position away?

He tried to glance around the trunk of the tree without being seen, wanting to know just where the men were. When his eyes landed on the forest floor, his face paled. There were splotches of red on the dirt and leaf-covered ground, and he would have to be completely addled not to know where they had come from.

He had left a trail for them to follow, one that would lead straight to him. He needed to run. He threw himself away from the tree and ran behind another that was a little further off, still exhausted and desperate. He needed to get out of the forest and back to Camelot, where he'd be safe and where they would never follow…

Another twig snapped, this time from right behind him. He snapped his head back around, facing the three men who had managed to sneak up on him.

"Hello, boy."

He swallowed rather hard, pressing back against the tree.

"You won't be getting away this time. I'll make sure you suffer for what you did to me."

They had him completely surrounded, each one armed with a blade. However, despite their obvious advantage and the very blatant threats, they were keeping their distance and watching him carefully. It almost seemed as if they were waiting for something to happen, sizing him up…

Oh, that's right. He had used magic against them earlier. He could recall the sound of bones snapping, which was probably why there were only three of them and not four. They were all standing there, waiting to see what else he would do, if he would send them all flying again. Well, he had no reason to disappoint them.

Merlin raised his uninjured arm, palm facing the three men. They all flinched, backing away, but even after speaking the words, nothing happened. He had been trying to force them to drop their weapons by using fire, like he had done so many times to so many others, and yet it hadn't worked. He quickly tried again, this time trying to push them all backwards, send them flying like he had earlier when he was blinded by panic and pain.

Nothing.

He couldn't even feel the pull of his magic. He could still feel it flowing through him like it always did—it was a part of him, after all—but it wasn't answering. It wouldn't rise up and do what he wanted, as if there just wasn't enough left or he was just too tired for it to be used.

Reality slammed into him, and he leant back against the tree, terrified. He had no way to defend himself and nowhere to run, and by the looks on their faces, the bandits were well aware of it. They began advancing again, and there was nothing he could do.

He couldn't use his magic.

* * *

Arthur made his way through the forest, heading for the clearing that Gwen had mentioned. His tracking skills were exceptional, and so it wasn't hard to trace the steps of the two servants. However, he was no longer sprinting through the greenery and was instead just walking briskly towards his destination. After the panic had worn off a bit, he had thought about the situation and calmed down considerably. Gwen had left Merlin on his own against three bandits, and he had been fine when she left him.

A month ago, he would have still been sprinting through the forest to reach Merlin before the boy could get himself killed, but now he knew better. Merlin wasn't defenseless, far from it.

He was a warlock and a powerful one at that.

Out in the woods, away from the watchful eyes of Camelot, Merlin was perfectly capable of protecting himself. He didn't need a weapon or armor or anything. He could create a shield with his magic, throw people across clearings with just a thought, and take on other users of magic with an ease and grace that shocked the prince. Merlin—clumsy, careless, idiotic Merlin—was actually able to take care of himself. He had likely sent Gwen away not only to keep her safe but so he could use his magic without worrying about her seeing him. He had probably disposed of the bandits as soon as she was far enough away.

He was almost certain that his servant was fine and was probably finishing up whatever errand he had been running at the time. However, he still needed to find him, if only to appease Gwen.

And perhaps, despite all he knew about Merlin and his magic, he was still just a bit concerned and needed to make absolutely sure that the warlock was alright.

It wasn't long before he came upon the clearing, and it was definitely the right one due to the two discarded baskets and the rather dead looking bandit slumped at the foot of a tree. Arthur ran to the man first to determine whether he was really dead or just unconscious. Upon further inspection, he could see that the man's neck had been snapped, most likely due to slamming into the tree. No doubt that was Merlin's doing. However, Gwen had said there were three men, but he could only see one. There was also no sign of Merlin.

Arthur moved away from the bandit and took a good long survey of the clearing. There were plants scattered everywhere, probably from when the baskets had been dropped. There was also a sword lying on the ground not too far from the baskets. He moved closer and then stopped dead in his tracks.

The ground was spattered with blood.

He tried not to jump to conclusions, tried to force the lump in his throat back down, but a part of him couldn't help but entertain the worst possible scenarios. He couldn't help but fear that the blood belonged to Merlin, and that was _a lot_ of blood. There was even a trail of it, leading further into the forest. This time he didn't hesitate and took off after it, running through the woods yet again.

_Merlin's a warlock._ He kept repeating it, over and over in his mind, trying to calm down. _He has taken on sorcerers and witches and all manner of magical beasts. He slew the questing beast, struck down Nimueh, defeated Sigan. In Ealdor, he forced Kanen's men back. He could have probably stopped them on his own. Surely he can handle a few bandits._

The panic lessened and he was able to clear his head, slowing his sprint down to a jog. He didn't want to lose the trail or draw attention to himself. He just needed to keep going, and hopefully he'd find Merlin. The boy would be fine. His servant would be alright and would call him out on being worried, and Arthur would deny it. They would insult each other and argue, and Merlin would be flashing that huge, insolent smile of his that always made Arthur either want to smile back or wipe that grin right off Merlin's face.

_Merlin is a warlock. Merlin is magic. He'll be fine. _

The trail ended, and just a few paces ahead was another clearing.

_Merlin has magic. He's fine, he's…_

There was Merlin, surrounded by three men with his back against a tree, about to be run-through.

Arthur reacted instantly. It was impossible to cover the distance in time to save Merlin, and he didn't have a crossbow. All he had was his sword, and so he threw it with everything he had at the bandit that had his blade pointed at Merlin. It was a risky move and could easily get Merlin killed if the bandit fell the wrong way or lurched forwards just a little too far, but there was nothing else he could do.

His aim was true and his sword sunk into the man's back. The bandit arched, released his sword, and fell to the ground, leaving Merlin unscathed. His servant just watched with wide eyes, as if he couldn't quite figure out what had happened. At the same time, the other two bandits turned to Arthur, both shocked and angry. The prince wasted no time rushing forward. He threw himself at the nearest bandit and managed to get his sword away from him before running the man through with it. He spun around just in time to block a strike from the last remaining bandit.

Unlike the other two, the third one wasn't going down without a fight. These men obviously hadn't been amateurs. Arthur was lucky to have taken them by surprise. A quick, well-aimed blow was the surest way to kill a man, and adding the element of surprise just made it that much easier.

Their blades clashed over and over, the sound echoing in the otherwise silent clearing. His opponent was good, but he was better, and it seemed that the bandit knew it. The man leapt back after blocking a blow and turned towards Merlin, who was still leaning against the tree, staring at the ground. He almost looked to be in shock.

Before the man even raised his arm, Arthur knew what he was going to do, and so he once again threw his sword, sending it flying before the bandit could throw his own. It sunk into his side, and the man fell just before his blade could leave his hand. All three men were down on the ground, unmoving. Arthur made absolutely certain that they were all dead before approaching Merlin, a mixture of both worry and anger building up in him.

If he had been even a second later…

Merlin had magic. He was supposed to be able to fight back, to protect himself. Those men were nothing compared to everything else, and yet he had simply stood there like some terrified animal in the face of a hunter. He hadn't done _anything_ to try and save himself.

In the end, the anger won out.

"You idiot!" he shouted, earning Merlin's full attention. "Why didn't you fight back? You could have taken them apart easily! They were _nothing_! What were you thinking?"

Merlin didn't say anything. He just stood there, staring at Arthur and gripping his left arm tightly. He was trembling slightly, but for what reason the prince didn't know.

"Why didn't you use your magic?" he yelled, frustrated and angry and _scared_, because Merlin was supposed to be powerful. He was supposed to be able to look after himself in this regard. Fighting was supposed to be easier now that Arthur knew, because he would no longer have to worry so much or question Merlin's insane luck when it came to coming out of battles unscathed. He'd know what happened and be able to make up excuses if need be, because he was a much better liar than his servant.

He had assumed that Merlin would be alright with just his magic for protection, that he could handle something like this, and so he hadn't rushed in his search. He had been lax in regards to saving him, and it had nearly cost Merlin his life. He had almost lost his closest friend, all because he knew he was a warlock. Knowing was supposed to make things easier, and yet it was because he had known about Merlin's magic that he had almost been too late to save him.

_Why_ hadn't Merlin used his magic?

"I…" began Merlin, still looking like the world was coming down around him, "I don't know. My magic…I couldn't…" He nearly choked on the words as he took a few steps away from the tree on shaky legs, moving towards Arthur. Upon seeing his servant closer up, most of Arthur's anger was washed away and replaced with concern. Merlin was pale…_really_ pale. His skin was almost white, and he was still shaking uncontrollably. He looked exhausted, and his right hand was gripping his left arm near the shoulder.

His hand was covered in blood. The sleeve of his jacket and tunic were soaked with it. It had been Merlin's trail of blood he had followed after all.

"Merlin, your arm," he said as he moved towards the warlock, wanting to see the injury, to make sure that Merlin wasn't bleeding out.

"It's fine," he insisted, gripping it tighter.

"Let me see."

"It's fine. I'm fine, Arthur."

He moved away and turned his back to the prince.

"Where are you going?" Arthur demanded, keeping close, his eyes fixed on his servant's back, and there was blood from his injury there too, streaked down from his shoulder.

"I'm going back. I still have to…finish…"

His words faded as the trembling stopped, and Arthur rushed forward as Merlin fell backwards. He managed to catch him, wrapping his arms around the boy's shoulders and slowly lowering him to the ground. Arthur kept him propped against his body as he tried to get a better look at the damage that was done.

"Merlin?" he called, but the warlock didn't respond at all. He was completely still and silent, two things that Merlin was never supposed to be, and his skin had lost all color. The sight of him struck something deep and uncomfortably familiar in Arthur, something that made his blood run cold. All that pale flesh…

Pale and unmoving, just like before, when Merlin had…

Arthur abandoned all princely composure and panicked. He shifted Merlin so he could support him with only one arm and then quickly placed his free hand right over the warlock's heart. Merlin was too pale, too still, and it was all so familiar and terrifying, because this is exactly how he had looked before, after Arthur found out what he was. This was exactly how he had looked after using a spell so strong that it nearly killed him, and he hadn't been…gods, he hadn't been…

Beneath his hand, Arthur felt the steady beat of Merlin's heart, and the boy's chest was rising and falling with each breath. They were shallow, but he was _breathing_, and Arthur heaved a sigh of relief and thanked whoever was listening for small miracles.

There was still so much blood though, and the wound was still bleeding, if only slightly. He couldn't tell how bad it was, what with the bloody, tattered sleeves and the blood itself obscuring the wound. It would need to be cleaned and bandaged, and it would have to be done soon, before infection could set in. If all that blood really did belong to Merlin, then the warlock's life was still in danger. For someone as thin as Merlin, losing that much blood could prove fatal.

Wasting no time, Arthur removed Merlin's red scarf and quickly tied it tightly around the wound. It was all he could do at the moment. His servant didn't need to lose anymore blood.

With that taken care of, it was time to head back to Camelot. Merlin needed medical attention. Gaius wasn't there, of course, but between himself, Gwen, and Morgana (because she would likely kill him if he didn't inform her about this), they could probably figure out how best to treat the wound.

Arthur picked Merlin up, one arm around his back and the other under his knees. This was likely the best way to carry him to guarantee that his wound wouldn't reopen. He wouldn't be jostled around as much as opposed to being hefted over the prince's shoulder. He situated him in a comfortable position (and he was certainly light for someone as tall as he was), before heading back the way he came, walking quickly and all the while hoping that it really wasn't too late. He could still feel Merlin breathing, each breath shallow but there. He prayed it would stay that way.

* * *

**Review Responses**: Same as last time. Length is based on what you give me to work with, not favoritism. And sorry if there are a lot of smiley faces. I'm a rather smiley person.

michelexXx: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it. Hopefully this chapter didn't disappoint :)

WitchyWeasel: Thank you :) I'm glad the writing style works, as it was something new for me, and I wanted to make it funny and witty without taking away from the actual story itself. It's nice to know I'm not failing. I also hope I can continue to keep people mostly in character. I shall try my best :)

Felicity P: Thank you! I'm glad you like it. Been a long time for me and writing fanfiction, so I'm trying my best, and hopefully this chapter was worth the wait :)

SakariWolfe: Yes, Merlin certainly does :) And thanks for the review! I'm happy you're enjoying my story.

ButterflyKika: Thank you for reviewing :) Ah, that unfortunately won't happen until later, but it shall hopefully be spectacular (got it all planned out, just gotta write it).

Jessie Immortal: Thank you! I was rather terrified that I wouldn't be able to make everyone in character. That's always been my fear with fanfiction, but it's good to know I'm doing alright in that sense :)

Ruby890: Thank you! I hope this chapter was just as good. Ah, it'll be awhile yet, as Arthur can be rather unobservant at times :)

Punkrose1818: Thanks! I'm glad there haven't been any typos. I've tried my hardest in that regard, as I rather love editing. Hopefully I can keep up the quality of the story. I shall do my best :)

Justine Themis: Thanks for reviewing :) Well, I hope I can continue to keep everyone in character. Some are easier than others. I'm trying my best though. Yeah, I've actually read a lot of fics too with magic reveals or with Arthur knowing, and I kind of wanted to just start with him having already found out and make it perfectly clear right away. It was easier for me. I'm glad I wasn't too (for lack of a better word) cliché about it :)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: Look, another chapter! It's rather fun having a ton of chapters prewritten (I'm currently finishing up chapter 8). I learned long ago that I should never post something without having a good portion already written. Oh, and please ignore the scroll bar. The chapter totally isn't _that_ long (10 microsoft word pages, roughly 5,500 words...okay, so maybe sort of longish). The review responses took up quite a bit of room this time though...I think). That being said, THANK YOU so much for all the wonderful reviews :) You guys have no idea how happy they made me. I was rather shocked with how many I got from just one chapter. You guys are awesome! Thank you! And to everyone reading my fic, thank you so much for giving my story a chance, and I hope you're enjoying it. I love writing, and I'm having so much fun with this. It's honestly been a long time since I haven't had to force myself to write something, where the words just come and I get caught up in it.

**Title: **Healing Spells  
**Author: **BeyondTheStorm  
**Rating: **T for some violence and bloodshed  
**Characters/pairings: **Only friendship here :) Lots of Merlin and Arthur, and quite a bit of Gwen too, with some Morgana and a little bit of Gaius.  
**Spoilers: **Um...lets just say everything up through 2x07.  
**Warnings: **Eventually some non-suicidal self-harm, but only in one or two chapters. Other than that, just blood.

I think I played with this chapter far too much (read through it twice today and still found things I wanted to change), so hopefully it's still typo free. See anything major, please don't hesitate to let me know :)

* * *

CHAPTER 5

Just inside the gates of Camelot, Gwen stood staring out at the path before her, watching the scenery with anxious eyes. The guards standing nearby paid her no mind as she would start to pace and then stop, wringing her hands and worrying her lip. She hated waiting like this, her mind entertaining every worst-case scenario it could come up with. She just wanted something to happen, something that would give her an answer, just so that she could stop worrying. Not knowing was almost worse than all the possibilities her mind insisted on playing with.

She just wanted Arthur to walk through the gate, preferably with Merlin next to him, unharmed and smiling. Merlin had to be alright. He _would_ be alright. Arthur would bring him back, just like the prince always did. Regardless of where the two of them went or what they faced, they always returned together. They looked after each other. Arthur would always save Merlin, just as Merlin would always save Arthur. That's just how it worked, and there wasn't a force in all the world that could change it.

Oh how she prayed for that to be true.

It felt like forever before she saw someone making their way hastily towards the gates. The sunlight glinted off the chainmail, making it hard to see him well at first, but she quickly recognized Camelot's crown prince. She also noticed exactly who he was carrying, and her heart leapt into her throat.

Gwen quickly ran past the guards and out onto the path, needing to get to Arthur but terrified of what she'd find upon reaching him. If he was carrying Merlin like that, carefully and in front so the prince could actually _see_ him, then something had to be horribly wrong. Arthur's expression gave nothing away though. There was an underlying concern, but other than that it was hard to glean anything from the man's face. He simply moved as quickly as he could with his servant lying limp in his arms.

"Sire!" called Gwen as she met him just a few yards outside the gate, remembering propriety if only because the guards were still within hearing distance. Two of them were slowly approaching, probably to determine what the situation was, but she paid them no mind as she stood in front of the prince, her eyes focused on Merlin. She took a deep, shuddering breath as she saw how pale the boy was. It was true that Merlin was pale most of the time, but his skin looked white…bloodless, even.

It was also rather difficult to miss the fact that the left side of his tunic and jacket were stained red. The scarf he usually wore was tied around his left arm, which was resting across his torso, as if to keep it from being shifted while Arthur carried him. She reached out towards him but thought better of it (she had no idea how badly her friend was hurt and didn't want to accidently make things worse) and instead raised her eye's to Arthur's, not even trying to hide her fear.

"What happened?" she asked, pleading for an answer. Her attention flicked back to Merlin for an instant. "Is he…he's not…?" She couldn't even say the word, not wanting to even think about it.

"No," said Arthur, and she watched him as he looked down at his servant, his eyes betraying his worry. "He's alive. He's still breathing."

The two of them looked up at the same time, but she noticed as his hands gripped Merlin a bit tighter. Whatever had happened out there had scared the prince; that much was obvious even if not by his expression.

"He'll be alright," said Arthur, and she couldn't tell if he was trying to reassure her or himself as he repeated it softly.

The two guards who had been steadily approaching finally reached the prince, and Arthur quickly covered up any traces of his fear and concern, fixing them both with a commanding stare.

"Sire," they both greeted, and the older of the two asked, "Are you unharmed?"

"I'm fine." He walked up to the two of them with all the confidence and regality of his status, despite the obvious worry he had been displaying not a minute earlier, a worry that likely hadn't diminished at all. He held Merlin out to the two of them, even though Gwen could tell that he didn't want to let the boy out of his sight. This was necessary though. Arthur was still a prince, one who had duties to attend to, regardless of what he actually wanted to be doing. "Take him to the physician's chambers, and be careful with him."

"Yes, sire." The guard lifted Merlin from the prince and turned around, heading back into the city to carry out his orders as the second guard returned to his post. Arthur turned back to Gwen, his mask slipping a bit yet again now that it was just the two of them.

"Tell Morgana about what happened," he told her. "She'll want to know the details. Head to Gaius' chambers and do what you can for Merlin. I'll follow as soon as I report this incident to my father." He really didn't want to. He wanted to follow the guard that was carrying Merlin, but he needed to inform his father about the bandits. It was possible that there were more roaming the forest, and they couldn't allow that. Their people were kind and loyal, and they deserved to feel safe and be protected. All threats needed to be taken care of.

"Of course, sire," she said before heading back to the city. Arthur watched as she disappeared through the gates, releasing a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Everything was going to be fine now. He had gotten Merlin back to Camelot, and the three of them would fix him up. He'd be fine, and as soon as he was awake, he would have some explaining to do, because the wound on his arm didn't at all match the amount of blood he'd lost. Something had happened out there beyond the obvious, and Arthur would get his answers. Merlin couldn't hide things from him anymore, now that the prince knew about the magic.

Merlin was a warlock and a powerful one at that.

So _why _hadn't he used his magic?

* * *

When Merlin's eyes finally opened after what felt like forever, he found that this time his surroundings were familiar and made a bit more sense than the last time he had awoken after collapsing. He was in his own room, lying in bed. For a moment he was a little confused as to how he had gotten there, because he certainly couldn't remember making it back to Camelot. The last thing he saw before the all-encompassing darkness that came with being unconscious was the forest and…

"Finally awake, I see."

Merlin's head snapped to the left where Camelot's crown prince was watching him, reclining in a chair he had probably dragged in from the accompanying room.

"Arthur!" he said, and his master's name most certainly didn't come out as a yelp and he definitely didn't try to bolt upwards like some startled animal. He did somehow manage to jerk his left arm though, and pain instantly shot through the limb as his head hit the pillow, causing him to clutch at it and curl slightly into a ball. It was a reflex, and he would certainly curse Arthur if the prince decided to make fun of him for it.

While there was a small smirk on the man's face, Arthur wasn't laughing. If anything he seemed almost sympathetic, and that was not a word Merlin often associated with his master.

"What happened?" he asked, seeing as how Arthur wasn't taking the initiative with the conversation. That question did earn him a slight scowl though.

"I think I should be the one asking you that."

Merlin didn't say anything. Instead he uncurled himself and attempted to sit up again, although far more calmly than before. He managed with only minor difficulty and propped himself up against the wall and headboard, breathing deep. He took a moment to take in a few things, like the fact that someone had dressed him in another shirt, seeing as how this one was fully intact. He could also feel the soft cloth of bandages wrapped around his arm. He pulled down the collar of his shirt to expose his shoulder and saw the white material, currently free of any blood.

"Remarkable, really," said Arthur, earning him the warlock's attention. Merlin watched him warily, not liking the prince's tone of voice or his calculating stare. Despite all the proof Merlin had of his friend's obliviousness, Arthur actually was rather observant when it came to most things. He was especially good about being observant when Merlin really didn't want him to be. "The wound stopped bleeding after we cleaned it yesterday, and it didn't even require stitches. It wasn't even that severe, all things considered, despite the amount of blood that was on your clothing."

"How long was I…?" he began, trying to distract Arthur from this course of questioning, because he knew what was coming and he really wasn't ready to answer.

"Just a day," the prince interjected before Merlin could even finish, and to the warlock's distress, he hadn't been distracted at all. "Tell me, Merlin, how you managed to lose so much blood from a wound like that."

"I…I didn't?"

Oh, that was definitely the wrong thing to say as Arthur's mere scowl turned into a glare, his hands tightening on the armrests of his chair. The prince looked angry, like he really wanted to be yelling at Merlin instead of asking questions calmly. There was something else though, buried under the anger.

If Merlin didn't know any better, he'd call it worry.

"Don't lie to me, Merlin," he bit out. "The blood I found in the forest was yours, and your tunic was soaked in it. Now tell me how that's possible with a wound like that."

The warlock didn't say anything. He didn't even know where to begin, and he was trying to find an explanation that wouldn't be a complete lie but that also wouldn't give away what he had been practicing for the last week.

Apparently his silence lasted too long, because Arthur got even angrier, his knuckles turning white against the wood he was gripping. Patience had never been one of the prince's strong points.

"If you won't answer that, then answer this," he began, his eyes narrowing and his words coming out as a livid hiss. "Why didn't you use your magic?"

Honestly, that question wasn't any better than the first, seeing as how they sort of played into each other. He hadn't used his magic because he couldn't. It hadn't responded to him, and why hadn't it responded to him? Because he had used too much of it healing his arm. He really didn't want to tell Arthur any of that, but he couldn't really lie to the prince, not after everything that had happened. Arthur trusted him, and Merlin wasn't supposed to be keeping secrets anymore.

But he just couldn't tell him the truth, not yet. Arthur was sometimes worse than Gaius when it came to worrying (even though the prince would never admit to actually being worried) and would likely try to order Merlin to stop experimenting with something that was obviously dangerous, something that could deprive him of his magic…something that had saved him from bleeding out but had nearly cost him his life anyway.

"Because I couldn't," he said, looking away from the prince, and it was strange that in that particular moment, the reality of it all came crashing down on him. Twice he had nearly died yesterday. If Arthur hadn't shown up when he did…

He gripped his left shoulder, the wound a reminder of what he had managed to accomplish but also what he had nearly lost. The action wasn't lost on Arthur. From the corner of his eye, he could see the prince's attention shift to the wound, his gaze still narrow and angry but also concerned.

"What do you mean you couldn't?" Arthur asked, his voice soft but no less firm.

"I mean that I couldn't use it. I tried, but nothing happened."

"But you used it in that clearing. One of the bandits had a broken neck, and you certainly couldn't have accomplished that without magic."

Merlin couldn't help but glare a bit after that statement. Trust Arthur to never pass up a chance to insult him (even though it was probably true).

"It didn't happen until later," he said. "After they caught up with me, I couldn't use it anymore."

"Why?"

He didn't answer. He didn't want to answer, but he wasn't going to be able to get out of it, at least not completely. Arthur was persistent and often got what he wanted. The prince wasn't going to let this go, and the longer Merlin took to answer, the angrier his friend got.

"You will answer me, Merlin! You will tell me exactly what happened out there! You will explain why you couldn't use your magic and how you nearly bled to death from a wound that didn't even need stitches!"

Silence. He just stared at the bedding, not meeting Arthur's furious gaze. That was probably the worst sort of response he could give, as Arthur became livid. The prince stood up so abruptly that the chair tipped over, crashing against the floor. His eyes shot over to it before meeting the fierce gaze of his prince, surprised at his actions. Arthur was angry, _really_ angry, and it was almost a bit much for the situation. Merlin wanted to ask why he was so mad about this, but he kind of got the feeling that it was an unwise idea. Arthur would likely just get angrier.

But _why_ was he so angry in the first place?

"Damn it, Merlin!" Arthur shouted. "You nearly died, you idiot! You're a bloody _warlock_! You're supposed to be able to handle things like this! You told me you were powerful, but he was about to run you through, and then you go and pass out, and I thought you…!"

The prince cut himself off, his anger dying down a bit, and Merlin just watched him with wide eyes, because now they were getting somewhere.

"What?" he asked, wanting an answer but not knowing if he'd actually get one. He decided right then and there that if Arthur chose to be truthful about this, to give him a real answer, that he would return the favor, at least somewhat.

Arthur refused to meet his stare, looking off to the side instead, and nearly all his previous anger had disappeared. He looked defeated and tired and perhaps just a bit worried and scared as well, and it was all so foreign in the young prince and yet strikingly familiar.

In fact, that was kind of how he had looked after the whole magic reveal, after Merlin had…oh.

Oh. So that's what this was about.

"You thought I was dead," he said softly. It was a statement, not a question.

"Not…not dead," Arthur corrected, looking rather uncomfortable with this conversation and still refusing to look at Merlin. "Just…you looked the same as when you killed that sorcerer, after using a powerful spell. I thought you may have done something similar before I arrived, but perhaps it was just…"

"I healed my arm."

Arthur stopped talking and finally looked at him, blue eyes wide with surprise. That was a much better look than all the previous ones. Merlin much rather preferred that sort of stare than the angry or worried ones. The latter just wasn't normal for Arthur and the former tended to have unfavorable results. Arthur looking shocked and a bit curious was definitely preferable.

"You…what?"

"I healed my arm." When Arthur didn't say anything and just kept staring at him, Merlin took a deep breath and prepared to explain as best he could. "There were four bandits, not three. The fourth came up from somewhere behind me and cut my arm open. He cut all the way to the bone. I don't really remember much after that. I threw them back and ran, and I remember thinking that if I couldn't heal it, I was going to die. My magic just sort of…reacted. Before I knew it, the bleeding had mostly stopped and the wound wasn't so deep. They found me after that, and I tried to throw them across the clearing, but my magic…"

"It didn't work."

He just nodded and gripped his injured shoulder. He could still feel his magic flowing to the wound, pooling in it, and he wondered if he were to force it into something else, to redirect it, if the wound would return to what it had once been. Perhaps his subconscious had recognized that, and so his magic hadn't obeyed him. He hoped something like this never happened again, because in that moment where his spell had failed, he had never been so scared. His magic was always there, ready to be used at a mere thought, and not being able to touch it had been terrifying. Magic was his only weapon; without it he was defenseless.

Those men would have killed him, and it would've been easy. He was a powerful warlock, and yet he almost met his end at the hand of mere bandits. If Arthur hadn't come for him…

"…I'm sorry."

Merlin turned towards the prince, shocked. Arthur was once again sitting down after having righted the chair, looking pensive and _ashamed_. Whereas pensive was sometimes a normal mood for the prince, ashamed was not. He seemed intent on throwing Merlin through loop after loop today. Apologies were not often heard from the crown prince, especially ones actually involving the word "sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" he asked, because really, Merlin should be thanking him. Arthur had nothing to be sorry about.

"When Gwen told me what happened, I went to look for you, but…I assumed you'd be fine. I thought you had sent her away so you could take care of them with magic, and so I wasn't searching very hard. I know now that despite appearances, you _can_ take care of yourself, so I wasn't concerned. That changed when I saw the blood and a lack of bodies, but it doesn't change the fact that I was careless. You were nearly killed because I misjudged the situation."

"That's not…"

"Don't say it isn't true. I assumed that because you have magic, you wouldn't need my help. I was careless." The unspoken "it won't happen again" hung between them in the silence. Arthur was staring at him with the apology in his eyes, most likely seeking some sort of forgiveness that he already had. Merlin didn't blame him for any of it. After everything, Arthur's confidence in his abilities was actually quite touching even if slightly unfounded, because he had always been somewhat terrified that his friend would no longer trust him after finding out about the magic. If anything, it seemed Arthur trusted him a little too much.

Not sure exactly what to say because Arthur was being far too serious and crossing into _emotional_, and that was territory that neither of them was all that comfortable with, Merlin chose to simply offer a smile. He wasn't sure how well he succeeded, because his arm was starting to hurt and he suddenly felt exhausted. It was probably the blood loss, because even though the magic had healed his wound, it hadn't replaced the blood.

"You should get some rest," said Arthur as he stood and made his way to the door. Those were classic words when it came to the prince, and they often translated into something along the lines of "this conversation has become rather awkward and I'm not sure how to deal with it, so we're just going to stop." However, Merlin really had no trouble with obeying, because he really was tired.

"Alright," he said, lying back down, trying not to shift his arm too much.

"I'll let Gwen and Morgana know you're alright, and I'll find a way to explain the amount of blood on your clothes without giving away your secret. After all, I'm much better at lying than you."

"Not sure if that's something you should really be proud of," he replied, grinning, because this was familiar territory.

"You should be grateful that I am. It's a skill that has certainly kept you out of trouble before."

"And gotten me into it."

"Just go to sleep, Merlin."

"Yes, sire."

He heard the door open, but there was one last thing he had to do before Arthur left and before he could sleep peacefully.

"Arthur?"

The prince glanced back, already halfway out the door.

"Thank you."

Arthur didn't say anything, only watched him for a moment longer before nodding and heading off, closing the door quietly behind him. Merlin just closed his eyes and took a deep breath. There was a lot he really needed to do now that he was alone, but he decided it could wait until tomorrow. He was exhausted and could feel himself already drifting off. Later, he would have to head back out into the forest and gather the herbs he had been picking. Later, he would need to write down all that had happened with his injury, because it all merited a great deal of thought and experimenting.

Now though, he just _really_ needed to sleep.

* * *

Arthur made his way down the corridors and up the stairs until he was standing outside of Morgana's chambers. He had promised that if anything happened with Merlin, he would alert Morgana and Gwen immediately. Both women had been terrified by the amount of blood found on the boy's person and had pressed Arthur for any and all information on what had happened to him (he hadn't really known much at the time though). After the three of them had cleaned the warlock up and gotten him settled, the girls had returned to their duties but not before making Arthur promise that he would tell them when Merlin woke up and explain exactly what had happened to him.

On his way up to the room, Arthur had had plenty of time to come up with an explanation that would hopefully placate the two concerned women. It had been rather difficult getting them to leave the physician's chambers so that he could be alone with Merlin when the boy awoke. He never would have gotten the truth otherwise, nor would he have been able to form an appropriate cover story.

Arthur knocked twice, and when he heard Morgana's "enter," he pushed the door open and then closed it behind him. He was met with two sets of anxious eyes as both Gwen and Morgana stood up and walked over to him.

"How's Merlin?" asked Morgana. "Is he awake?"

"He was for a short while," he told them, "and he's fine. Exhausted, but he'll be alright."

"Thank goodness," sighed Gwen, looking like a huge weight had just been lifted from her shoulders. Morgana gave a relieved smile and sat back down in her chair, but her eyes never left Arthur. He knew what was coming.

"Did he tell you what happened?" she asked.

"Yes, he did," he said, preparing his lie and making sure that there were no holes in his story. He turned to Gwen who had also decided to sit down again, not far from her lady. "It turns out there were four bandits, not just three. The fourth took him by surprise, and Merlin somehow managed to deal the man a fatal wound while his opponent slit his arm. Some of the blood was indeed Merlin's, but most of it came from the bandit he killed. He fled after that, and you more or less know the rest." He had explained as much as he could earlier (about finding Merlin, killing the bandits, etcetera) while they were tending to their friend.

It wasn't one of his best fabrications, but it was hopefully enough. There really wasn't a way to explain the blood without revealing the truth except to claim that it hadn't all been Merlin's. Yes, Merlin had nearly bled out from a wound that would have likely cost him the use of his arm if not his life, and yes, the boy was exhausted due to blood loss and likely wouldn't be able to return to his duties for a few days. However, Arthur couldn't tell them that, because there just wasn't any way to reconcile _that_ wound with _that_ amount of blood without throwing around words like "magic" and "sorcerer." Even though he was pretty sure that Morgana and Gwen would keep Merlin's secret, it wasn't his to tell. If Merlin wanted them to know, he would take care of it himself.

"So it really wasn't all his?" asked Gwen, looking even more relieved than before, a small smile on her face.

"No," he said. "Only some of it."

Both girls turned to each other and smiled, and Arthur allowed himself to relax, because it seemed that they were both satisfied with his explanation. He would have to tell Merlin what he had told them so that the warlock would be up to speed with what was going on. It would be just like him to ruin all of Arthur's hard work by being utterly clueless and saying exactly the wrong thing.

Now that that had been dealt with, he had another matter to take care of, although he would have to go about asking his questions carefully so as not to give away his intentions. Somehow he got the feeling it wouldn't work though. Morgana always seemed to know what he was thinking, sometimes even before he did. It was rather unnerving, really.

"Gwen," he began, drawing the maid's attention. "What was it that Merlin was picking for Gaius?" He knew that she and Merlin had been gathering plants, each for their own reasons, but she hadn't told him exactly what the boy had been trying to get.

"Oh, I know he mentioned it…" She looked thoughtful, probably trying to recall what it was. The moment she had the answer, her face brightened. "It was willow bark, mint, thyme, and feverfew."

"I see…" _Damn_. He didn't really know what any of those looked like, other than the willow bark (it was pretty hard not to recognize a white willow). He had been intending to head out and finish Merlin's errand for him (or possibly send someone else to do it), seeing as how Merlin likely wouldn't be in any shape to do so anytime soon and probably wouldn't have gone out in the first place unless he absolutely needed those plants. So really, someone needed to go and find them for the idiot before he woke up and decided to just do it himself, regardless of his condition. Merlin was like that sometimes.

Something in his expression must have given his thoughts away or else Morgana was a mind reader, because she took one look at him and smiled knowingly. He would never understand how she always managed to know what he was thinking, because he wasn't sure if he really wanted to know. He gave her a slight scowl and her smile just grew in response, and now it was smug on top of knowing. He got the feeling she knew exactly what he had been planning to do. He would deny it, of course, because a favor like that was a bit too nice and could give the impression that Merlin was more than just a servant (and he was, but Arthur was never going to admit it to anyone other than himself, although knowing Morgana, she had probably figured it out before he had).

Sometimes he really hated the way she just _knew_ things.

He was kind of expecting her to start taunting him and asking why he had wanted to know and then insinuating that he intended to go out and pick the plants himself. What actually happened was a bit surprising, really. Morgana's smile became _affectionate_ and _proud_ for some reason, and she turned to Gwen without even addressing Arthur.

"Gwen, how about we go and pick some flowers for Merlin, and perhaps some lavender?" she suggested. "I'm sure he'd appreciate it."

"Oh, that'd be wonderful!" said Gwen cheerfully, and then an idea seemed to hit her. "And maybe we could find the plants he was looking for. Most of them were in the same clearing as the lavender, if I remember right…if that's not too much trouble, my lady."

"Not at all," she said, casting a meaningful look at Arthur who was simply watching the exchange in slight shock. He had never been more certain that she could somehow read his mind, and he couldn't help but be slightly impressed at her easy manipulation of the whole situation. She knew exactly what she was doing, and he found that he could even predict what her next move would be.

He couldn't help but return the smile. Perhaps Morgana's habit of knowing things wasn't always so bad.

"Arthur," said Morgana, her earlier smugness slipping back in place. "Perhaps you should accompany us. The forest may still be dangerous, after all."

"You could always take a few guards with you," he suggested, because he wasn't about to make this too easy for her.

"I would think you'd believe yourself to be more capable than a few guards. Are you admitting that you can't protect two women on your own?"

He shot her a glare before heaving a put upon sigh, deciding to give in. If he drew it out too long, she'd just find more ways to insult his competence.

"Very well," he said. "I suppose I shall accompany you on your flower gathering. I've nothing else to attend to."

"Thank you, Arthur."

As she and Gwen started to prepare, Arthur lingered in the room for a moment. When Morgana walked up to him, he knew that he should say something, something that would let her know that he was actually grateful for what she had just done. Saying "thank you" wasn't easy for him though. It never had been, especially with Morgana, because she always seemed to treat things like that as personal victories.

Their eyes met, and to his surprise she just smiled, not unkindly.

"You don't have to say anything, Arthur," she assured him softly so that Gwen wouldn't overhear. "Merlin is a good friend, and I'd like to do something for him as well. I know Gwen feels the same. He saved her life, after all."

"Yes, he is rather good at that," the prince muttered, earning him a slightly confused look from Morgana, but thankfully she didn't ask him about it and instead went back to preparing for their outing.

As Arthur made his way back to his own chambers, he reflected on the truth of that statement. Merlin was always doing things for others, placing himself in danger in order to protect someone else without seeming to care much about his own life. All the things he had done since coming to Camelot only helped to prove Arthur's theory that Merlin was born without much sense of self-preservation (and what little he did have was buried in his subconscious, apparently). How many times had he been willing to throw his life away for someone else, namely Arthur? It was almost as if he existed only for others, only for the sake of Camelot and Arthur's future reign, that his life was forfeit as long as he could bring about that future.

Of course, he also knew that Merlin didn't _want_ to die, but the boy would willingly do so if he thought it was worth it. He'd give his life for the people he cared about, because the alternative was unthinkable. The warlock didn't want to see his friends die. Why couldn't he understand that the opposite held true, that the idea of his death was just as unfathomable? It was perhaps even more so because Merlin was powerful, possessing magic stronger than anything they had ever come up against. How many times could disaster have been avoided had he been allowed to use his full power, without the fear of execution hanging over him? The thought of Merlin dying because of having to keep his secret, because of the laws of Camelot, was just…there weren't words for it, and he knew that the boy would too, if only to protect those associated with him.

But Merlin would also be willing to face execution for the sake of Camelot. If it came to a choice between saving lives and revealing what he was, then there wasn't a choice. Merlin would always choose the greater good instead of protecting himself. That's just the way he was, and it was terrifying. Arthur had found out just what Merlin was willing to give up for his sake. He had seen firsthand just how far the warlock would go to protect him.

* * *

**Review Responses:** Here's the responses for all reviews of chapter four :) Very, very happy. Words can't quite describe it. Again, length has nothing to do with favoritism (all a matter of what I can comment on). I love all reviews :)

michelexXx: Thanks for the review! I'm glad I didn't disappoint :) Hopefully I'll be able to keep it up.

SakariWolfe: Thank you! So am I, actually. I rather like it when bad things happen to Merlin :) Bashing tends to happen to my favorite characters.

unicorndiva: Thanks! I had a lot of fun writing that chapter, so I'm glad the intenseness came across alright :)

Ozlex: Thank you :) I rather like doing action, even though I know very little about fighting of any kind. I'm glad it worked.

pureangel86: Thank you for reviewing! I'm happy you like my fic :) I'm having a lot of fun with it.

WitchyWeasel: Wow, thank you! I was rather worried that Arthur would come across as being too worried, so it's nice to know that wasn't the case :) I'm happy you like the references to the reveal. There shall be plenty more :)

Valkyrie Vamp: Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked it. Curiosity is good, and there will be many, many more little pieces about the magic reveal. I'm having great fun with that :)

Lalilu: Thank you! And it probably is. I sort of can't avoid injuring characters, especially my favorites :)

CM: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it :) There are plenty more hints where those came from, as I rather enjoy eluding to it.

PB Headless: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you got the chance to read my little fic. I'm having a lot of fun with it :)

cliocat: Thanks for the review :) I'm glad the suspense was good. This is probably one of my favorite chapters that I've written, so I'm happy it didn't disappoint :)

ruby890: Thank you! I'm glad you like the way I wrote Arthur. He always makes me a bit nervous when I'm writing him, but I'm glad he's in character, cause he's really a lot of fun :)

zoos: Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you like my story, and hopefully what's to come shall not disappoint :)

candy-cake: Wow, thank you so much for all the reviews :) As you can see, I rather love smilies too. I'm glad you like my story, and that the paragraphing is interesting and enjoyable enough. I have a habit of doing a lot of paragraphing, although always through a character perspective. Tis great fun :)

Sydelle Rein: Thank you :) This is a whole new writing style for me, so I'm happy it's working. It's also a lot of fun.

Jessie Immortal: Thanks for the review! Glad you liked the chapter. Tis one of my favorites I've written :)

3466-0402: Thank you for reviewing! Happy you liked it, and hopefully this chapter is just as good :)

Princess Alyra: Thank you! I'm glad the chapter was enjoyable, and really, thank you so much for all the praises :) And there shall be many more allusions to the magic reveal, because I find they're a lot of fun to throw in, more so than actually writing what happened. Keeps things interesting :)

hpenchantress: Thank you for the review! I'm happy you like it, and hopefully it shall stay interesting. I'm certainly trying my best :)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** So tired...gotta be up in less than 6 hours to go to work. Not fun, but I really wanted to get this chapter out before heading off to bed. Today was rather strange, so it took longer than I wanted it to. This chapter is shorter than the previous two and still deals with the aftermath. The whole thing is through Merlin's characterization, and although the action is over for now, I hope it's still good. The next few chapters though are when everything starts picking up. I'm looking forward to posting them :)

Please read and feel free to drop a review (I won't beg for them nor do I expect them). I'm currently working on remedying the fact that I've read over half the stories in this section and only reviewed one or two things out of the hundreds I've read. I'm a terrible reviewer, in my opinion, so if you've written something...there's a good chance I read it and never said anything. I apologize for that. I'm working on it.

**Title: **Healing Spells  
**Author: **BeyondTheStorm  
**Rating: **T for some violence and bloodshed  
**Characters/pairings: **Only friendship here :) Lots of Merlin and Arthur, and quite a bit of Gwen too, with some Morgana and a little bit of Gaius.  
**Spoilers: **Um...lets just say everything up through 2x07.  
**Warnings: **Eventually some non-suicidal self-harm, but only in one or two chapters, and I'll have a special warning up for them. Other than that, just blood.

Thank you so much for all the reviews. Words can't quite describe how happy they make me :) Even though this chapter isn't super exciting like the previous few, it was still fun for me. I rather like Merlin's perspective. I also like it when everyone is worried about Merlin. The boy's just so nice. He deserves to be worried about :)

* * *

CHAPTER 6

When Merlin was finally able to open his eyes without feeling the desperate need to close them again, it was already the next day. The sunlight was streaming in through his window, blinding him temporarily as he tried to move out of its way. He found that although his arm still hurt, he wasn't at all tired anymore, which was good because two days of sleeping was a bit much. He had things to do, after all.

After sitting up, something on his table caught his attention. It was far too colorful to ignore. Sitting there next to his bed was a vase filled with all sorts of different flowers, all shapes and sizes. There were so many that they almost didn't fit, some dangling over the side. He just sat there for a moment, a soft smile gracing his face. It was a lovely bouquet, and he had a good idea as to who he had to thank for it (he made a mental note to thank Gwen later). Just the sight of it brought a feeling of warmth over him. It was a brilliant way to start the morning.

First things first, he needed to get out of bed, wash up, and get dressed for the day. Thankfully that wouldn't take long, because there was no one to berate him for using magic to do so (and thankfully he could feel it answering him now that he had gotten some rest). It wasn't long at all before he was cleaned up and dressed, but before putting his tunic on, he took a moment to look at the wound. It didn't seem to be bleeding anymore but it was probably a good idea to change the bandages anyway, seeing as how he had gotten them rather wet while washing up.

Once his arm was unwrapped, he ran a finger down the rough, scabbed line of his wound. He wondered if it would leave a scar and then decided that he would read through the healing section of his book again to see if he could find anything about scarring. A scar was still a wound, so maybe the healing spell would be able to remove those as well. He didn't particularly want to have a scar down the whole upper half of his arm.

He quickly redressed the wound and finished getting dressed before wandering into Gaius' work room, hoping to find something he could eat. Beth had sent him off the other morning with a lot of bread, fruit, and some dried meats, telling him that if he needed anything else to eat that he better be sure to tell her or she'd be having a talk with Gwen later. He wondered how Gwen had suddenly become his keeper and when it was decided that he was incapable of taking care of himself.

Before he could reach the cabinet where he had shoved all the food he had been given, something else caught his eye. Sitting on the table was the basket he had gone out with to gather herbs. It was filled to the brim with willow bark, feverfew, mint, and thyme. Next to it was his shirt, coat, and scarf, the one's he had been wearing when he was injured. The blood had been washed out, or at least most of it had, and the tears had been mended. He picked up his coat and ran a hand over the stitching. It was perfectly blended and would be difficult to see unless one was looking for the threads. He couldn't help but smile. This had Gwen written all over it (now he _really_ needed to thank her).

He shrugged on his coat and placed his scarf around his neck where it belonged. He then proceeded to sort out the plants, because he really needed to make a few pain relievers. Something told him that Arthur wasn't likely to be expecting him up and about just yet, and so there was no reason to worry about being on time to serve the prince. The last time Merlin had been bedridden, Arthur had been willing to give him nearly a week off. Surely one day wouldn't matter much? He'd find the prince later, after taking care of everything else, and show him that he was fine and could return to work tomorrow (or possibly later in the day).

It took him about an hour to make up a batch of pain relievers, and by then his arm was really starting to hurt, so he downed one quickly (probably best not to use anymore magic on it, at least for now) and then proceeded to find breakfast. Hopefully the food would help to get rid of the horrible taste of the pain remedy. Gaius' concoctions always worked wonders but were always bitter. Surely there had to be something that could be done about that.

With a small loaf of bread in his hand, Merlin made his way back into his room and sat down on the bed. Setting his food aside, he pulled out his magic book and all his notes. The quill and bottle of ink were still sitting on the small table nearby, and as soon as he found a blank sheet of parchment, he began to write. He had a lot of catching up to do.

_Day 9: Went out to gather herbs for Gaius. Ran into bandits. Left arm was cut open, from shoulder to elbow, all the way down to the bone. Don't remember much, but used the spell for stopping the bleeding and to heal open wounds. Despite the fact that they didn't work well on the cut I received from dropping Arthur's sword, they almost completely healed a potentially fatal wound. Couldn't use magic after that. Passed out not long after._

_Day 10: Woke up after passing out. Thought a little about what happened. Could feel my magic pooling in the wound. Will have to see if I notice it in other wounds later on. Will check the book again to see what it says about healing spells. If the magic does pool in the wound, then I will see what happens if I try to force it to go into something else. Theory is that the wound will return to its previous state, before the healing. Note to self: try only on smaller wounds._

_Day 11: Arm still hurts. Magic is working again though, thankfully. Will have to think of a way to test a few theories. Desperation made the spells work better. Forcing more magic in worked well but shouldn't be done unless necessary. Lost the use of my magic because of it. Will definitely need to do a lot more experimenting with these spells to figure out what their limits really are._

He tucked the papers into his book and put it back. He was actually quite tempted to try and further heal his arm, but it probably wouldn't be a good idea. If something were to go wrong, he might disturb the magic that was already there healing it. He would definitely wait for a few more minor open wounds before testing any of his new ideas. However, that would require waiting for a wound to appear. Getting injured was almost a near daily occurrence for him though, even if most of the time it was just minor scrapes and bruises.

Deciding that he might as well do something with himself, he got up and went back to the herbs he had sorted. He knew how to make quite a few things with them, thanks to Gaius, and one could never have too many remedies. His mentor would certainly be pleased with him once he got back.

After a few hours or so and many potions later, there was a knock on the door. Merlin quickly wiped his hands off and went to answer it. A young page stood there, a piece of parchment in his hands.

"I was asked to give this letter to you," he said, holding it out to Merlin. The warlock took it with a smile, earning him one in return.

"Thank you."

The page scurried off and Merlin closed the door before breaking the seal and unfolding the letter. He already knew who it was from (there were only two people who had ever written him letters). It wasn't a very long letter, but it didn't need to be for a simple status report.

_Merlin,_

_I hope you haven't done anything foolish while I've been away and that this letter finds you well. I arrived safely in the first village, but many of the villagers are ill with this disease, and despite all the help I have received, we still have not found a cure. I've made very little progress, I'm afraid. I'm beginning to wonder if this is more than just a disease. However, it looks as though I will be staying longer than anticipated._

_Please take care of yourself, Merlin, and don't do anything rash._

_Gaius_

Merlin sighed before folding the letter and setting it on the table. So Gaius wasn't going to be back within the next week. It sounded as if it may take even longer than just a month as well, and from what he had said, it was possible that magic was involved. It wouldn't be the first time that an illness had spread through the kingdom with magic at its roots. Hopefully this wasn't one of those times and the illness was just very tricky.

Unfortunately with Camelot's luck, that didn't seem likely.

* * *

"Merlin!"

"Gwen?"

He was just about to head into the kitchens to get Arthur's lunch (he had returned to his duties early after convincing Arthur that he wasn't about to pass out again, because he had gotten rather bored just sitting around). He turned just in time to be hugged by the maid. It took him by surprise and nearly knocked the air out of him. Sure, Gwen had hugged him a few times before, but this had been rather sudden. That fact apparently dawned on her as well, because she quickly pulled away, looking rather embarrassed.

"Sorry," she said. "Sorry, I didn't mean to, I was just…" She took a deep, calming breath and gave him a smile. "I'm glad you're alright."

"Thanks," he said, returning the smile.

"What are you doing here?"

"Getting lunch for Arthur." Wasn't that obvious? Her smile fell into a concerned looking frown.

"You're already back to work? Shouldn't you be resting?"

"I'm fine, really. Besides, I was bored just sitting around. One can only mix remedies for so long. I suppose I should thank you for that."

"For what?"

"The flowers, the herbs, and for mending my clothes." He gave her a brilliant smile. "Thanks, Gwen."

"It was no trouble," she assured him. "It's the least we could do."

"We?"

"Morgana and Arthur helped as well, with the flowers and herb gathering."

Well that was news to him. Arthur hadn't said anything about it earlier, hadn't even hinted at it. Maybe he was embarrassed about the fact that he had gone out to help pick plants for his servant.

"Well, please thank Morgana for me, in case I don't see her. I'm grateful for the help. I was going to go out later today, but you've saved me the trouble."

"It was nothing. If anything, I should be thanking you. You saved my life."

"I just did what I had to." It was the truth, after all. He rubbed the back of his head, a bit embarrassed about being thanked. He wasn't all that used to it.

"Still, you put yourself in danger for me. Thank you."

"You're welcome." There was nothing else he could say in the face of such sincerity, even if he didn't think what he'd done was that big of a deal. He just did what was right, after all. If he couldn't protect the people he cared about, then what was the point? He had all this power, but it was worthless if he couldn't use it for the right reasons.

Together the two of them entered the kitchens to get lunch for their respective nobles. Merlin was a bit surprised to notice that all eyes turned to him as he walked in, and everyone fell silent for a moment before half the kitchen seemed to swarm around him and Gwen. He was instantly bombarded with questions.

"Merlin, are you alright?"

"Are you okay?"

"I heard you were injured."

"What are you doing here?"

"Should you be up yet?"

"Is the prince making you work?"

"Come on, girls," said Beth, breaking through the crowd as they quieted down. "That's quite enough. Give the boy some space." She managed to reach Merlin, who was rather overwhelmed, and he was pretty sure he looked it too. He certainly hadn't been expecting any of that. Sure, he knew most of the kitchen staff pretty well, but he hadn't thought they'd be that worried about him.

How had they even known anyway?

"Merlin," began Beth, "how are you feeling?"

"I…um…fine, I guess." He looked around at all of them, still rather blown away. "H-how did you even know…?"

From beside him, Gwen cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry," she said, a little embarrassed. "I was asked yesterday where you were, so I told them about what happened."

Well that explained it, and she probably told them before it was decided that not all of that blood was his (Arthur had given him the cover story, thankfully). He really hadn't been in very good shape when Arthur had brought him back, but still…the concern was a little shocking, albeit rather touching. He hadn't realized he had struck such a chord with so many of the castle staff.

"Prince Arthur isn't forcing you to work, is he?" asked Beth.

"No, it was my decision. I got bored just sitting around."

"And have you eaten today?"

He really should've seen that one coming.

"Yes, Beth," he sighed, giving a small smile, which the old woman returned, apparently satisfied with her query.

"Alright then," she said. "The prince's lunch is on that tray there. Be careful not to drop it. And you better take care of yourself, Merlin. Gave us all a good fright."

"I will."

Once he and Gwen had picked up their respective trays, they left the kitchens and made their way down the corridors. Merlin couldn't help but think about what had just happened. Honestly, he hadn't been expecting anyone to really be worried about him. Sure, he had been working in the castle for over a year, and he often took the time to chat to whoever was willing to talk to him, but he hadn't thought that he was that important. Yes, he was willing to help someone carry something if necessary and he opened doors for people whenever he could. He would pick things up for someone if his hands were free and run messages if he had the time. It wasn't that big of a deal though. He was just doing what was decent, after all.

"I wasn't expecting that," he muttered, but Gwen still managed to hear him.

"Expecting what?"

"The attention. They were all…worried about me."

"Of course they were. You were almost killed."

"Yes, but…"

"Merlin, they all like you. A lot of the servants do, even some of the nobility."

"Really?" That was news to him. Of course, he had never really thought much about it. He just went about his days without really paying that much attention to how people might view him. Also, he spent most of his time with Arthur and Gaius, who both berated him for being a reckless idiot. Gaius was a bit nicer about it, but not Arthur. Perhaps he was so used to being around the prince and dealing with the banter and insults that he never really thought about anyone else's opinion of him.

"Yes, really. Everyone was very worried, especially the ones who saw the guards bring you in. I imagine a lot of people will be surprised to see you walking around so soon after."

He sighed. This meant he was going to have to placate a whole bunch of people. Hopefully he would be able to keep his story straight. Technically, they had all had every reason to worry, seeing as how all that blood really had been his and he had nearly died a number of times that day. In all honesty, he shouldn't be up walking around because blood loss wasn't something that one recovered from with just a few days rest, and he was likely going to later regret his decision to work. However, no one needed to know that other than him and Arthur. It was better that way.

With a small farewell, the two of them went their separate ways. It didn't take him long to reach Arthur's chambers, and he walked in without knocking, being careful to keep the tray balanced. He walked over and set it on the table, putting everything in its proper place. It wasn't until he finished that he noticed that Arthur was just standing by the window, watching him with a measuring expression, eyes slightly narrowed.

"What?" Merlin asked, not particularly liking that look. He had seen it a few times before, and although it didn't fill him with foreboding, it did unnerve him, especially considering what had brought about that look the last time_._

Arthur didn't say anything and instead moved to take his seat at the table. Merlin moved away and stood on the other side, not entirely sure what to do with himself. Usually when Arthur was eating, he'd keep himself busy with something, but Arthur's room was surprisingly clean. The bed had already been made and all his clothes had been picked up off the floor, even though Merlin hadn't been around that morning or the previous one. Someone else had to have done it, perhaps another servant? His armor also looked like it had been polished and his sword cleaned and sharpened.

"Merlin."

The young warlock snapped his attention to Arthur only to find that the prince was still watching him with that strange look. It was scrutinizing and thoughtful but without malice or wariness. He had seen it only a few times since he met the prince, the first being right after the whole poisoned goblet debacle, when he had returned to work the next day and nearly passed out in Arthur's presence. Ever since then that look had appeared at certain times, usually right after Merlin had managed to find himself bedridden or when Arthur noticed him acting oddly (like right after the incident with the Questing Beast, and that particular time it had persisted for _days_).

Most recently, he had seen that look after the revealing of his magic. Actually, now that he thought about it, it kind of went hand in hand with the few times that Arthur had been…

"You _can_ sit down, you know."

…Worried.

Arthur was worried about him.

It was going to be one of _those_ kinds of days.

Merlin just stood there for a moment, staring at the prince as he gestured to the chair across from him. It really, really wasn't proper for a servant to sit at their master's table, like an equal, but Arthur was making the offer more and more as of late. It had started even before his friend had found out about the magic but had occurred more often afterwards. Perhaps being a warlock made up for his lack in station as far as Arthur was concerned. Sure, their relationship hadn't really changed any, seeing as how he was still Arthur's servant, but at the same time there was something else there, something that hadn't been as present before.

When alone, beyond the eyes of the court and the people, Arthur treated him like a friend, far more openly than before. He wasn't sure what brought it on, whether it was the revealing of his magic or the fact that he had nearly died while doing so, but he wasn't about to question it. This was what he had always hoped for, after all. It was an easy acceptance where nothing had changed even though everything had. They were still the same, just without the secrets.

It was liberating.

Merlin pulled the chair out and took a seat, silently grateful for the suggestion. Even though he wasn't about to admit it, he was still pretty tired. Massive blood loss had a way of doing that to a person. Even after two days, he still wasn't healed, and there unfortunately wasn't a spell for replacing lost blood. Yes, he was able to create something from nothing using magic (he had been able to conjure up water, wine, fruits, flowers, and a few other things, all of which he had been scolded for by Gaius). However, blood was essentially life, and life could not be conjured from nothing. He would have to take from someone else; the balance would have to be maintained, and he would never even think of doing something like that to another person, not when they didn't deserve it and never for his own sake. He was better than that.

Something must have given his current health (or lack thereof) away, because Arthur was still watching him while he poked at his food, looking thoughtful.

"Have you eaten yet?"

"What?" he asked, shocked, because sure, he could handle that question coming from Beth. It was normal for her to inquire about his eating habits. Arthur was another matter. When he wanted to know something, he usually had a roundabout way of doing it so as not to give away that he was possibly suspicious or curious or _concerned._ "Worried Arthur" was a bit different though. The prince would never actually admit to worrying and instead ask very blunt and direct questions as well as give orders that sounded more like suggestions but that he fully expected to be obeyed anyway.

It was all very confusing and unpredictable, and Merlin just didn't know exactly how to deal with it.

"I asked if you've eaten yet," the prince repeated, picking idly at his food.

"I'm fine," he said, and somewhere between the confusion and the exhaustion, he could acknowledge that that wasn't an appropriate response to the question and that Arthur likely didn't believe him anyway.

"That doesn't answer my question, and no, you're _not_ fine. Just because I told Gwen and Morgana that the blood wasn't all yours does not actually make it true."

"I-I know that!"

"So obviously you aren't _fine._ You lost a lot of blood, Merlin. You shouldn't even be up yet. I have half a mind to send a message to Gaius about your complete lack of consideration for your own health."

Even though it sounded like an empty threat, and on most days it likely would be, it wasn't today. If pushed, the prat would actually do it. That was perhaps the one thing he hated the most about "Worried Arthur." Threats, banter, and words in general took on new meanings when Arthur was like this.

"Please don't," he pleaded. "You know how he'd react."

"Then don't give me a reason to."

Merlin said nothing to that, afraid of what the wrong words might bring crashing down upon him. Thankfully he didn't need to say anything, because Arthur deemed it necessary to ask his question again for the third time, and this time around the warlock decided it would just be easier to give a straightforward answer.

"Yes, sire," he sighed, and even though it was the truth, he hadn't actually eaten that much. He just hadn't felt up to it. Hopefully his expression wasn't giving that fact away.

"And what, exactly, did you eat?"

_Damn._ How could he read him so easily? It just wasn't fair, and Arthur always told him he was a terrible liar. The prince had probably already decided not to trust whatever answer he gave, and even if Merlin did tell him the truth, it would all end the same way anyway.

"Why does it matter?"

"Because, _Mer_lin, part of treating excessive blood loss is eating properly, and seeing as how you tried to avoid answering my question, I'm going to assume that you likely haven't eaten much today."

The prince pushed his platter full of meats, cheese, bread, and fruits across the table to the center where both of them could reach it. Merlin looked down at the food and then back up at Arthur, who was watching him with a stern expression and a stubborn set to his features.

"You will sit there and you will eat until I tell you otherwise, and then you will return to your chambers and _rest_ like you're supposed to be doing. Is that understood?"

Merlin just looked down at the food forlornly and sighed. He really wasn't that hungry, but that was clearly an order and not a request, despite its absurdity. Arthur was just sitting there, watching him expectantly with a glare that clearly said "I'm waiting."

Merlin just sighed again and picked up a sausage.

Sometimes he _really_ hated "Worried Arthur."

* * *

**Review Responses: **Responses to the chapter 5 reviews :) Again, same circumstances aply. I don't play favorites. I love reviews :)

3466-0402: Thank you for reviewing! Glad you liked it, and hopefully this chapter is good as well :)

PB Headless: Thank you! That's how I feel about it too. They'll be able to work together so much better when Arthur knows. I'm glad that scene worked, as Arthur is a little hard to write when he's being worried.

Ozlex: Thanks! And I would like to. I have the whole scene planned out, just not written up yet. I want to put it in, but I wasn't sure if I should. Either way, I intend to drop a lot more hints first :) It's great fun.

WitchyWeasel: Thanks for reviewing! And I'm glad you like Arthur in this. He's fun to write, albeit a little more difficult at times. And yay, the intense curiosity is a good thing. That's what I'm going for :) I really want to write out the reveal, that is if people want it. Got lots more hinting to do first though.

hpenchantress: Thank you! Merlin got rather lucky with Arthur not finding out, but the moment will come :) I'm rather looking forward to posting that bit.

Dragonology: Thanks! I'm glad you like it :) I'm so glad everyone is in character. It's a struggle at times. And those are my favorite kind too. I rather like it when bad things happen to Merlin and everyone worries about him, so I couldn't help but write something like that :)

ruby890: Thanks for reviewing! And yay for smilies! Yes, Arthur can be rather thick. As for when he found out…it happened two weeks before the events of this story, so this chapter would make it a little over three weeks for him :)

candy-cake: Thank you! Yes, the women are rather good at that :) I had a lot of fun with that scene.

michelexXx: Thanks for the review! Happy you liked it, and I hope this chapter is good too, even though not as much happened in it.

Catindahat: Thank you! I'm glad you like it. Hopefully I can continue to keep this interesting. I've got lots of plans for it :)

Sydelle Rein: Thanks for reviewing! And indeed he is. I rather love Arthur when he's like that, because he really does care, even if he doesn't always let it show :)

III: Thank you! I'm happy you like my story and my writing style. It's new, but I'm enjoying it immensely and doing my best to keep it error free :) And I'm glad you liked my quotes. They're some of my favorites :)

Valkyrie Vamp: Thanks for the review! And thanks, I'm glad everyone is in character. I rather love the relationships between the characters in Merlin, and so I really want to do them justice, Merlin and Arthur in particular :)

Jessie Immortal: Thanks! It's good that you're curious :) That's what I'm going for. I love alluding to things. I would like to write out that event. It would take up a full chapter, probably, and if enough people want it in, I can easily do it :)

Basia Orci: Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you like it, and hopefully this chapter didn't disappoint :)


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**: This chapter is longer than the others. 11 pages, 6,100 some words. I hope that's not a deterrent. I also feel the need to explain something about this. A lot happens in this chapter. I played with the idea of breaking it into two, but I would've had to add a section somewhere, and nothing worthwhile came to me. I refuse to add something simply for the sake of filling in space. So instead, you get a very full and slightly longer if not somewhat odd chapter. By odd I mean that when I went back through it, I told my sister "hmm...this chapter seems to be lacking a great deal of 'a certain something.'" I won't tell you what. If you notice, then kudos to you. If you don't, then I will feel truly accomplished, because it means that the lack of "a certain something" didn't matter. Yes, I'm aware I'm being confusing. Just read the chapter though. It's nice, long, and heavy, if not a bit different.

I really hope this chapter is alright. It has a lot of words, but this is how it wrote itself. I've long since accepted the fact that regardless of what sort of plans I start with, the story will just write itself the way it wants to be written. This is how it came out, and so I don't intend to add or change anything. There's nothing important that could've been added to this section without taking away from something else, like the intentional ambiguity. So...hopefully this chapter doesn't disappoint, despite what occurs during it.

**Title: **Healing Spells  
**Author: **BeyondTheStorm  
**Rating: **T for some violence and bloodshed, and for Merlin getting a bit too carried away.  
**Characters/pairings: **Only friendship here :) Lots of Merlin and Arthur, and quite a bit of Gwen too, with some Morgana and a little bit of Gaius.  
**Spoilers: **Um...lets just say everything up through 2x07, just to be safe.  
**Warnings: **This story contains non-suicidal self-harm and blood.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Merlin is the property of the BBC and Shine. I am but a simple fan.

Thank you for all the reviews! You guys are wonderful! And thanks to everyone reading my story. I pray that this particular turn of events doesn't turn anyone away. I kept it to just a few chapters for that reason. Please review, and please be kind. Criticism is fine if it's constructive, but no flames please.

**WARNING:** I told you this was coming. This chapter contains non-suicidal self-harm, though not much and not too graphic. That being said, this chapter is also just a tiny pinch dark (I mean, come on...you kinda can't write self-harm, even of the non-suicidal variety, in a completely lighthearted way). I'm sorry if this is a squick for anyone, but you were warned from day one.

* * *

CHAPTER 7

_Day 12: No new injuries. Arthur won't let me return to work yet. He said to wait until tomorrow. Tried numbing the pain in my arm with magic. Lasted most of the day. Decided to do some reading up on healing spells. Turns out scars can be healed with magic, though not if they've existed for more than two months. Doesn't explain why, exactly, but I won't doubt it._

_I also learned that the magic used to heal a wound does indeed pool in it, and if redirected, the wound will return to its unhealed state. Thankfully, as the wound heals, the amount of magic needed lessens. _

_Trying to force more magic into larger wounds may or may not work. The wound might heal faster but won't heal instantly, and occasionally forcing in too much magic will make the wound worse. Best to keep that in mind (really glad that didn't happen during days 6 and 7)._

_

* * *

_

_Day 13: Returned to work. Only minor scrapes and bruises. Healed all of them. Arthur still won't let me do too much. Arm is still healing nicely._

_

* * *

_

_Day 14: Still no new injuries worth experimenting on. Took off bandages. Wound is just a rather long scab now. Arthur let me return to most of my duties (have been getting bored lately)._

_Read a bit further into the healing section and found the terms "taking" and "sharing." Both worry me. Will have to read further later, when there's more time._

* * *

_Day 15: Scab on arm started pealing. Will try healing it completely tomorrow. Healed small cut on palm from polishing Arthur's sword. Closed completely. Other than a few bruises, no new injuries._

"_Taking" and "sharing" refer to ways of preventing death by fatal and near fatal injuries, the kinds that are beyond healing with normal healing spells. Both will maintain the balance, but "taking" is similar to the power of life and death, the law that one must die if another is to be spared. It involves taking the wound onto oneself. Theoretically, this could work with all wounds but isn't necessary seeing as how healing spells can take care of most injuries._

"_Sharing" deals with wounds that are serious but that aren't immediately fatal (probably like a stab wound or like being shot with an arrow, not through the heart or lungs). It has to do with splitting the injury, having two people carry part of it. This way a possibly fatal wound becomes one that can be healed through healing magic. Takes a lot of magic though to do it. Probably won't need to use it. Would never ask someone to do that for me._

* * *

_Day 16: Tried further healing the wound on my arm. Happy to say it closed up completely. Only a white line remains, which will likely fade in a few more days. Can still feel the magic flowing through it, though not much._

_No new injuries._

Merlin heaved a sigh as he read over that last line. It had been appearing a lot lately in his notes. Unlike the first week, where something had happened to him almost everyday, now nothing was happening, aside from the normal scrapes and bruises he received from being his usual, clumsy self. Arthur had been keeping him away from anything too stressful, like sparring or going hunting. They hadn't done either in over a week, and it was a little frustrating, really.

He paused for a moment, replaying that last thought, and then groaned in shame as he let his head hit the table. It was official. He really did have a mental affliction. He had just lamented over the fact that Arthur hadn't been beating on him or dragging him through the forest to kill harmless animals. When had everything become so twisted?

It was probably about the same time that he started basing success on his number of injuries instead of a lack thereof.

Getting up from the table rather listlessly, he went back to his room and put the book away before returning in order to find something to eat. He still had a loaf of bread, an apple, and a bit of dried meat left, which could easily be made into a meal, so he grabbed a nearby knife and got started. The food had lasted him longer than it should have, seeing as how Arthur had been _worried_ for most of the week and had practically forced him to eat from the prince's plate. Arthur had been requesting more food the past week so that there'd be enough.

He had always wanted for Arthur to be a bit more considerate and to take notice of other people besides his princely self, but this was a bit much. He also got the feeling that Beth somehow knew what Arthur was up to, seeing as how she hadn't brought his request into question and hadn't been forcing food upon Merlin. Honestly, was everyone in collaboration? Had Gaius asked everyone the warlock knew to keep an eye on him? Was he really that incapable of taking care of himself?

Unfortunately, past experiences would point to "yes" as being the correct answer. He surely would've been executed long ago if not for Gaius, and Arthur had saved his life a handful of times as well, in so many different ways. Gwen and Morgana had also done their fair share of helping, keeping him out of trouble and supporting him. He wouldn't have gotten far without them.

Still, it wasn't as if he couldn't look after himself. He wasn't a complete idiot, after all.

Simply because everything seemed to like going against him, it was at that moment that the knife slipped and he sliced his finger open. Abandoning the loaf of bread he had been cutting into slices, he dropped the knife and shoved the injured finger in his mouth, sulking all the while. Typical.

_It figures. Can't even make lunch without injuring myself…_

His eyes widened. He removed his finger and looked down at it, still bleeding freely. He whispered the words needed to stop the bleeding, and it stopped just like that. He then closed the wound, leaving nothing more than a thin red line against pale skin. He just stared at it for a moment before his eyes flicked back over to the discarded knife. He slowly reached for it before pulling his hand back quickly, shocked at what he'd almost considered doing.

For a moment, he had actually been about to…

_What was I thinking? This is ridiculous! There's no way I could actually… I told Gaius I wouldn't…_

With a frustrated sigh, he started pacing, which really wasn't helping any. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to push back the ridiculous impulse he had just had. All the while his eyes kept wandering back to the knife.

_This is insane. I can't do it! Accidents are one thing, but doing something intentionally…_

No new injuries.

Those words kept coming back to him. For almost a week, he had made no new progress on his healing magic, aside from the reading he'd done. He hadn't been able to practice or experiment. There were so many theories that needed to be tested so that when something happened, he'd be ready. He needed to get better at it, to become stronger. How could he do that without practicing, and how could he practice if he didn't get hurt?

What if something were to happen? What if he got wounded again, like in the forest, and what if the desperation wasn't enough to heal him? What if Arthur got hurt? What if the prince were to die because he wasn't good enough?

He had to become stronger. He needed to learn more. He needed to practice.

He needed to be wounded in order to practice.

He stopped pacing and just stared at the knife lying on the table. He wasn't sure how long he stood there, mind blank other than the constant repeat of _no new injuries, no new injuries…_

Eventually he managed to turn away, heading for the door. He was no longer hungry, and he had a prince to serve. He also had a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

After a long day of working, Merlin returned to his room exhausted but somewhat content. Finally, _finally,_ Arthur had stopped acting so concerned. The prince had ordered him to do all his normal tasks, including mucking out the stables. He also hadn't tried to feed his servant anything from his own plate. Apparently the warlock must have passed some sort of test, because the prince had obviously deemed him fully healed and once again capable of working without being coddled (and whether Arthur would admit to it or not, that's exactly what he had been doing).

This did mean though that he was rather hungry, having not eaten since breakfast. He was rather grateful that no one had decided to inquire about his eating for the day. He didn't particularly like lying to people, especially when they were just concerned about him. However, claiming not to have eaten would lead to questions about why he hadn't, and that wasn't a conversation he wanted to have.

His cheery mood fell a bit as his eyes wandered over to the food still sitting on the table, the knife lying ominously next to it. For a moment he just stared at it before walking over and taking a slice of bread. He suddenly wasn't all that hungry anymore, but he had to eat something at least. His thoughts from before crashed down on him, along with the events of the day. Once again, even after all the work he had done for Arthur, he hadn't gotten hurt once.

No new injuries.

Merlin finished his bread and sat down at the table. He picked up the knife and fiddled with it a bit, getting lost in thought. He needed a way to practice. He wasn't good enough at healing yet, and there was a lot he still didn't know. However, practicing healing magic required wounds to practice on, and he couldn't go off looking for injuries (he had established that early on). The only way to practice without getting caught was on himself, and if he didn't have any injuries to practice on, then he would have to create…

His musings were cut off as the knife slipped and he found himself cutting his finger for the second time that day, cursing his clumsiness. It stung quite a bit, and so he whispered the words for easing pain and found that it instantly stopped hurting. He then used both the incantations for stopping the bleeding and closing the wound (it wasn't necessary to do both, but he needed as much practice as he could get).

Glancing at the knife again, he slowly picked it back up. For a while he simply held it, feeling its weight in his hand.

He _had_ to practice, to see what he was actually capable of. There was still so much he needed to learn.

This was _necessary_.

He set the blade against his palm but didn't move it. Despite his somewhat masochistic habits, he wasn't partial to pain. Just thinking about it hurt. He suddenly wondered if there was a way to stop the pain before getting injured. He tried the spell for easing pain, trying to concentrate it into his hand, specifically his palm. He could feel the magic pooling there, and with a deep breath, he pressed the knife down and slid it, cutting across his palm. The wound bled but didn't hurt. He couldn't help but smile at the fact that one of his experiments had actually worked.

However, the wound was rather deep because of it, seeing as how he hadn't had the pain there to stop him. He quickly whispered the spell to stop the bleeding before any of it could get on his clothing. He then tried to close the wound, and it scabbed over quite nicely. It didn't disappear like the scratches did, nor did it become just a line against his skin, but it healed.

The warlock just stared at the injury for a moment, feeling the magic pooling in it. Seeing as how he had had so much lack of progress the last week, he decided to try a few more things. It was time to test what his book had said and what his own theory was. He tried to will the magic to move somewhere else, to move away from the cut. He tried forcing his magic to instead light the candles in the room, focusing mostly on the magic gathered in his hand.

He honestly hadn't been expecting what happened.

The wound began to reopen, bleeding freely, and it _hurt._ He had to bite his lip to keep from crying out as the magic was pulled out and the flesh torn back open. Apparently he had redirected all the magic that had been there, meaning that the pain returned. His palm felt like it was burning, and he quickly stopped trying to light the candles. The moment he lost focus on what he had been doing, the wound closed back up and the pain receded.

Breathing deep, he set the knife down and let his head rest against the table. That was enough experimenting for one day. He would wait to jot it down tomorrow. Right now he just really needed to get some sleep.

With only minor difficulty, he managed to get up from the table. He quickly cleaned the knife, put away the food, and extinguished all the candles he had lit before heading into his room and collapsing onto the bed.

He couldn't help but smile as he started to drift off. He had just found a way around his lack of progress.

* * *

_Day 17: Last night, cut palm open. Found out I can ease the pain before being injured (probably not a good idea in most situations). Wound stopped bleeding and healed to a scab. Tried redirecting the magic. Wound reopened. Hurt a lot more than it probably should've (won't be trying that again). Wound closed back up when I stopped focusing._

_Burned hand when lighting Arthur's fireplace today (accident). Used spell for open wounds again. Worked like before (this seems like a definite thing. Will also jot it down in the book)._

_Cuts less than about three inches long and shallow will close up to just a raised red line. Scratches and very small cuts (ones that don't bleed much) will heal completely. Most bruises also fade completely. Will experiment more tomorrow._

* * *

_Day 18: Cuts more than three inches long will scab over. Doesn't seem to matter how long they are, as long as the wound is shallow enough. Will test depth tomorrow._

_Broke one of Gaius' vials (accident). Picked up all the pieces. Hands got cut up a bit. Healed all wounds. Nothing but red and white lines. Should fade in a few days._

_Still haven't gotten to try the spell for healing broken bones. Will not experiment with it (can't risk it not working). Wonder if it would also work for dislocations. Will look in the book to see. Too tired right now. Will turn in early so as not to collapse tomorrow._

* * *

_Day 19: Headache. Can't fix it with magic. Took a remedy which seemed to help a bit. Will probably have to take another one later._

_Deep cuts will also scab over as long as the bleeding is stopped first (will experiment with this more later too). Have gotten very good at both spells. The wounds are closing up faster than before, almost instantly._

_Repeating the healing spell will work if done carefully. Best to wait a day before trying to further heal a wound. Wounds healed with magic tend to keep closing faster than normal wounds anyway, so there's not much point in trying to further heal them. Will keep experimenting anyway._

* * *

_Day 20: Still have a headache. Took another remedy. Still doesn't help much._

_Tripped and fell down the stairs (accident). Head was bleeding. Gwen saw it happen. Returned to chambers and asked her not to tell anyone else. Stopped the bleeding after she left. Won't heal it, not yet._

_Puncture wounds follow the same rules as cuts, about the depth and length._

_Really getting good at the pain easing spell. Can't feel the wounds at all, although they're a bit sore while healing (can't ease the pain for all of them all the time, after all. Would likely collapse again from using too much magic)._

_Will try a few more things tomorrow._

* * *

To say that Gwen was worried would be an understatement.

Honestly, there probably wasn't a word that would even begin to cover how she was feeling.

It had been three weeks since Gaius had left—three long weeks, and there had been very little news of his progress with the disease spreading in the outer villages. Even the king seemed to be getting a bit worried about the physician.

Gwen was fairly certain that Gaius was alright. He had been sending Merlin letters, another having arrived just a few days ago, and the physician's ward had been kind enough to share the information with her. It was nothing positive, but at least their friend was safe.

But none of that was what was worrying her. It was what she had seen when talking to Merlin that had her so worried. She had thought she was mistaken at first, but after looking a bit more carefully, she had found that the boy's hands were covered in what looked like small cuts, or at least what had once been cuts. They were a scatter of white and red lines, almost like scratches.

He had also had a rather large cut across his left palm.

She hadn't mentioned any of it to him, because he had seemed unconcerned about the state of his hands when showing her the letter. She had thought that perhaps he had had an off day; he was rather clumsy at times. Getting hurt in small ways was kind of a weekly, sometimes daily occurrence for the boy.

Unfortunately, it hadn't stopped there.

The next day, Merlin had complained briefly about a headache. He had claimed to be fine though, but there had been more cuts, and his right hand had been bandaged. This time she hadn't been able to resist asking, and he had told her that his hand had slipped when polishing Arthur's sword. He had looked a bit nervous, stumbling over the explanation, but she had let it go. Merlin was a terrible liar though, and she knew his story wasn't entirely true. That was probably when she _really_ started to think that something was wrong with him. Seeing him falling down the stairs the next day certainly hadn't helped matters any.

When Merlin had gotten back to his feet after crashing head first down the stairs, Gwen had quickly forced him to return to his chambers where she had helped him clean the gash on his forehead. He had ushered her away before she could finish though, claiming it wasn't that bad and that he felt fine. She had been about to protest, but he had flashed that disarming smile of his, making her relent and leave him to it.

In hindsight, she should have stayed with him.

The past few days, her distress had been building with each event surrounding Merlin, but it was what she had seen just moments ago that had her completely unraveling and terrified. She had gone to Gaius' chambers to see if perhaps the physician had made up some extra sleeping drafts. Morgana was almost out of them.

The door had been left open, and from the doorway she had seen Merlin kneeling on the floor with a tub for washing clothes. He had appeared to be doing his own laundry, not Arthur's. She had been about to go in and ask for the sleeping draft when he pulled his hands out of the soapy water.

She shuddered at the memory, her stomach twisting uncomfortably from recalling what she had seen. His sleeves had been rolled up so that they wouldn't get wet, allowing her to bear witness to what should have been unmarred pale flesh. What she saw instead had frozen her in the doorway in sheer horror and overwhelming concern.

The cuts hadn't been limited to just his hands.

There had been all sorts of different wounds, all different lengths, marring skin that should have been unmarked. Some had been just red lines, others were scabbed over, and some had looked _fresh_, as if they had only just stopped bleeding…as if they had been made _that day_.

She had fled from the doorway, thoughts racing and completely unsure what to do. It had probably been over an hour since then, and she was still at a loss. Part of her didn't want to believe what she had seen, wanted to make an excuse for it, but there were no explanations, save one, and it just didn't make sense. It was unthinkable. Merlin _wasn't like that_. He just couldn't have…

The proof was all right there though, staring her in the face. Those wounds weren't a result of falling down the stairs or clumsiness. There were too many and they were too big, made by some sort of blade most likely. She really didn't want to think about that, but the thoughts were already there. She inhaled deeply, closing her eyes and leaning against the wall, trying to calm down a bit, because the truth of the matter was that those wounds had been _intentional_.

Merlin had done that to himself.

She wanted to cry, scream, run, do something that wasn't just standing there and fretting, but she was nervous and scared and completely lost. What was she supposed to do about this? She couldn't talk to Merlin. She wanted to but couldn't. She wanted to go to him and demand answers, to yell at him for being so stupid and scaring her like this, but she just couldn't do any of it. She didn't know what to do with this.

It kind of felt like someone had dumped a pail of ice down her back, and the feeling wasn't going away. It wasn't going to until something was done, until Merlin was confronted about this and forced to stop, or until she could be convinced that her friend really wasn't hurting himself and was just that clumsy.

The latter wasn't likely, which meant she needed to do something about it, and if she couldn't face Merlin herself, she had to find someone who could. There was really only one person for the job, one person in all of Camelot who could get the truth out of Merlin, who could force him to answer for his actions and fix this whole mess.

Arthur.

* * *

Gwen stood nervously outside the prince's chamber, hand raised to knock on the door. She took in a deep breath, gathering her nerves. She needed to explain the situation to him, and she wouldn't be able to do so properly if she was nothing more than an anxious, worried wreck. This was important and delicate, and she needed him to understand that.

With two swift knocks, she made her presence known.

"Enter," came the response, and so she pushed the door open and stepped in, closing it quietly behind her. Arthur was sitting at his desk, reading over what appeared to be a report, but he stopped upon noticing her presence.

"Guinevere," he greeted, sounding a bit surprised.

"Sire," she said, bowing slightly, and she was vaguely aware that she wasn't doing a great job of hiding her state of mind. She was already wringing her hands, and it didn't go unnoticed. She saw Arthur moving, setting down his report and making his way over to her.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, seeming genuinely concerned, which thankfully would make this whole conversation a bit easier. The prince was difficult to talk to sometimes, depending on his mood.

"I…I need to speak with you," she began, raising her gaze to his, if only to silently let him know that this was personal and important.

"What is it?"

She didn't say anything at first, gathering her thoughts and figuring out how best to approach this. Telling him outright didn't seem like the best idea, because she didn't want him to simply shrug this off and tell her that she was worrying too much, that Merlin would never do anything like that. She had to make him understand, make him see what she had.

"It's about Merlin," she began, and once more she was surprised at the brief look of panic that flashed across his face, much like when she had come running to him on the practice field and told him about the attack in the forest. She was a bit curious about what sort of conclusion he kept drawing, but there wasn't time for that right now. She could ponder it later.

"What about him?"

"He's…he's been acting differently this past week, don't you think?" It wasn't quite what she had wanted to say, but it was indeed true. The boy had been behaving a bit strangely. Every time she saw him, he seemed to be rushing off, and he had been spending a lot of time cooped up in his chambers. Questioning his injuries had also gotten her some rather strange results, almost as if Merlin didn't want to talk about them, like he was trying to keep them all hidden as best he could.

"I haven't really noticed anything different," said Arthur. "Other than the fact that he kept trying to rush everything that didn't involve returning to his chambers, he was acting the same as usual."

"Did you notice any wounds?"

He didn't answer right away, as if thinking it over a bit. Arthur did spend a lot of time with Merlin, so she was certain he had to have noticed something.

"He did seem to have a lot of cuts on his hands," he replied, "but he said they were from clearing up a shattered vial. He also had a wound on his head, but Merlin's forever getting hurt due to clumsiness. Nothing to worry about."

Gwen bit her lip and turned her attention downward, knowing she needed to voice her concern and soon, before she lost her nerve or just started panicking. How best to approach this…?

"Why?" asked Arthur, frowning. "Is something wrong?"

"It's just…I went to see him about an hour ago to ask for a sleeping draft for Morgana, and he was washing clothes at the time. He didn't notice me there, and I was about to go in, but I…"

She swallowed hard, her eyes tearing up a bit. Gods, this was difficult.

"Merlin had his sleeves rolled up, and his arms…they were covered in cuts."

He just stared at her for a moment, and she couldn't quite get anything out of his expression. She rather hated that, because she was barely managing to keep herself from being hysterical about this.

"Cuts?" he asked, and his tone didn't give her anything to go off of either.

"Yes. There were so many, I…I didn't know what to do, I didn't…" She couldn't take it anymore. It was all just too much, and before she knew it, her words started coming out in a panicked flood. "Gods, Arthur, I don't know what to do about this! I don't know how to make him _stop_!"

"Gwen, calm down." He took a step towards her, hands raised as if approaching a startled horse. "There's no reason to…"

"Yes there is! You don't understand! You didn't see…they were everywhere, and some were _new_! Please Arthur, you need to do something!"

"What do you expect me to do? It's not like I can prevent Merlin from tripping over his own two feet or dropping things. It'd be like trying to stop the tide!"

"Just tell him to stop! Please, Arthur!"

"What are you talking about? What do you mean just tell him to stop…?"

Gwen could practically see the prince's mind spinning and recognized the very moment it stopped. Arthur froze, his eyes widening, and she was certain he could feel the ice being dumped down his back as well. Even though this conversation had gotten away from her, what with her desperate pleading and the tears rolling down her cheeks, it seemed that she had been able to get through to him. She had just been so overwhelmed by it all, because one of her closest friends was in trouble, and she couldn't help him. She just didn't know how to, and the thought of it going further, of what could happen if he went too far…it was too much.

Arthur just stared at her, their eyes locking as everything between the lines was brought into plain sight.

"You think," he began softly, his voice low and filled with something she couldn't quite identify, "he's doing it deliberately."

It wasn't a question. He was probably well aware of what she was thinking.

"Yes, sire," she said just as softly. "It…it looked like they were made with a _knife_." She choked on the last word, because just thinking about it was painful. She couldn't help the shudder that ran through her in the wake of what she had seen.

Neither one of them said anything at first, but it wasn't long before Arthur shook his head, erasing his previous expression. He apparently had come to some sort of decision. When he met her eyes again, he was offering her a smile.

"I'm sure you're mistaken," he said. "Merlin wouldn't do something like that. I'm sure they're probably from some accident. It happens often enough. He fell down the stairs yesterday."

Despite the words, he didn't sound all that certain.

"I know," she said with a sigh, trying to calm herself down. "I know, but Arthur…"

"If it will ease your mind, I'll talk to him and find out what happened."

"Thank you, sire." She genuinely meant it too, finally feeling a little relief with the whole situation. "I know it may seem like I'm worrying too much, but Merlin's been behaving a bit differently lately, ever since Gaius left. I can't quite put my finger on what, but he's just seemed sort of tired, and the headaches…"

"Headaches?"

Gwen quickly closed her mouth. She hadn't meant to go quite that far, but her mouth tended to just say what it wanted sometimes. Arthur was giving her his undivided attention again, obviously waiting for an answer to his question, and she wondered if now was the time to tell him about what had happened two weeks ago. She had promised not to, but even if Merlin wasn't actually causing himself harm, there was still something going on with him. She had resolved herself to tell the prince if it happened again, and even though it hadn't, it still might have something to do with what was happening now.

"I'm sorry, sire," she began, bowing in apology. "I probably should have told you, but Merlin asked to keep it a secret. That day two weeks ago when Merlin and I were late, it wasn't because he dropped your breakfast."

She watched those piercing eyes narrow with something she couldn't quite identify.

"…Then why was he late?"

"He…on his way out, I ran into him—not literally, of course—and he seemed tired. He was very pale, and I asked if he was alright. He said he was fine, but then he dropped your tray, and he just…he collapsed, sire."

Well, she had no trouble identifying that expression, even though it was a bit shocking to see it so unguarded upon the prince's face. Concern was a rare thing from him, but he was practically bleeding it.

"He _collapsed_? Why wasn't I told about this?"

"He asked us to promise, sire. He didn't want to worry you. He said it was nothing, just that his head had been hurting."

"That idiot!"

She watched as Arthur threw on his long brown coat and stormed over to the door, obviously ready for a confrontation. He paused, his hand resting on the handle, and turned to face her with a much more controlled yet soft expression. Her concern must still have been very visible, because he offered her a small, reassuring smile.

"Don't worry," he said. "I'll get to the bottom of this. I'm sure it's not what it seems. Merlin isn't the type of person to intentionally hurt himself."

She watched him walk out the door, wishing she could be as certain as him.

* * *

Arthur was going to kill that idiot. He was pretty sure there had to be a law against making the crown prince worry so much in such a short amount of time. In just over a month, he had feared for his friend's life more times than he cared to admit, and now, _now_ he had to deal with this! Why couldn't Merlin just stay out of trouble for a change? Was it too much to ask for just one month—one week, even—without incident? If it wasn't a magical attack against the kingdom, then it was some kind of creature or an assassination attempt, and apparently even when all of that was absent, Merlin could still find a way to ruin any dreams of having a normal, problem free month.

Sometimes the warlock was a lot more trouble than he was probably worth.

Arthur stormed down the corridors and then across the courtyard, making his way to Gaius' chambers where Merlin most likely was. The boy had been spending more and more time there instead of walking around the town or the castle. He was usually a lot more present than he had been recently, that was for sure. Instead he always seemed to be rushing through his chores and taking work back with him. Arthur didn't particularly care if Merlin used magic to do some of the tasks, which could explain why he had been spending so much time in his chambers, but he got the feeling that wasn't it. There was something else going on.

He tried not to think about it, but what Gwen had said really shook him. She would never lie about what she had seen, and that meant that Merlin really did have cuts all over his arms and hands, cuts that looked like they had been made with a knife. However, there had to be an explanation for that, because Arthur knew Merlin. He knew the warlock better than anyone, maybe even better than Gaius. There were no longer secrets between them, or at least there weren't supposed to be.

It hadn't been said and no promises had been made, but the two of them were supposed to be honest from now on. No more hiding, no more lying, no more pretending. It was an unspoken agreement, and he had thought that would be enough. Now he was starting to wish he had made Merlin promise to never keep anything from him again. Perhaps if he had, Arthur wouldn't be on his way to confront his servant about a rather uncomfortable accusation.

He walked up the stairs that led to the physician's chambers, staring at the closed door. He decided against knocking (he was the prince. He didn't _need_ to knock) and just quietly pushed the door open. Merlin wasn't in the main room, so he was probably in his own. Arthur took a deep breath and walked in, closing the door just as quietly as he had opened it.

This was ridiculous. There was just no way that _Merlin,_ of all people, would be purposely injuring himself. The warlock was one of the most cheerful people Arthur knew, always smiling and walking around full of energy. Merlin was a good man, willing to do a favor for anyone, always doing the right thing and looking after them all. His servant was happy and content; he was certain of it. Merlin had implied it often enough in his own way, and so there was no reason to worry. He would talk to the warlock anyway and figure out what was going on if only to appease Gwen, but she was wrong about what she had seen. She had to be, because it just wasn't possible. Merlin would never…

He stopped dead halfway across the room, his blood running cold.

There was Merlin standing at the foot of his bed, sleeves rolled up and a knife against his wrist.

* * *

Review Responses: Again, same rules aply. I did things a bit different though. I commented on everything I received after posting chapter 6, regardless of what chapter the review was submitted on. I just felt like it :)

michelexXx: Thanks for the review! Me too! Worried!Arthur has always made me happy. It's a shame we don't get to see more of him during the show :)

Brindel: Thank you so much! I'm glad you're enjoying my story :) So many nice comments! Don't quite know what to say other than thank you, and I hope I don't disappoint.

peanutmeg: Thank you! I'm glad you liked "worried Arthur." He makes me very happy :) I rather like it when Arthur is concerned about Merlin. It's fun writing scenes like that.

XxSailorWinchesterXx: Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you like my story, and I hope I don't disappoint :)

Basia Orci: Thank you! And so do I. The two of them have a rather beautiful friendship. There's just something about it I can't help but love :)

hpenchantress: Thank you for the review! And I agree completely. I adore "worried Arthur." He's great fun to write :)

WitchyWeasel: Thanks! It was fun making everyone worried about Merlin. The boy deserves to be worried about, and I'm glad you liked "worried Arthur." He makes me very happy :)

jmor: Thank you so much! I'm really glad you like my writing style, as it's something a bit different from what I'm used to, so it's good that it's working. The references I make to the magic reveal haven't been written yet. I have the whole scene planned, and I do intend to insert it somewhere in this story, but for now I'm having too much fun throwing in hints :) I kind of want everyone to have an idea about what happened before actually going into it :)

ruby890: Thanks for reviewing! That's definitely my opinion too. I just think they'd be even better friends once there're no more secrets between them. The two of them would be a force to be reckoned with :)

Sydelle Rein: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked that line. It was one of my favorite little bits to write, so I'm glad it had the desired effect :)

Amelli-Kara: Thank you! I'm glad you like my fic :) Hopefully the rest will be just as good.

Niphrehdil: Wow, thank you :) I'm happy you like my fic and my writing. I'm having a lot of fun with this. The whole protective Arthur/hurt Merlin thing is probably my absolute favorite thing to read, and I agree that it's hard to find without the slash. I'm glad I'm apparently doing it well and still keeping them in character. It's difficult at times, but I'm trying :)

Dragonology: Thank you! Yes, gotta love worried!Arthur. He makes me very happy, and he unfortunately doesn't appear enough in the show. I'm glad that I'm doing Merlin justice. His characterization is fun to write, plus most of the story is through him. Hopefully this chapter, despite its severe lack of dialogue and the ambiguity of events, was still good :)

Darkenwood: Thanks for the review! Indeed, it's very rare for Arthur to be worried, which is unfortunate, because I rather love it when he is. There shall be more of him, and perhaps Merlin won't be so stubborn about it later :)

Jessie Immortal: Thank you! Yes, Merlin definitely doesn't get worried over enough in the show. He's so nice that I figured he deserved it. I rather like it when people are worried about him, especially Arthur :)

Alycee Lanet: Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you like my story, and hopefully the rest will be just as good :)

warriorlightangel: Thanks! I'm happy you like it :) I wanted to write something a bit different, and this is the story that happened, so I'm glad it's working. Hopefully I can keep things interesting :)


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Here it is. This and the previous chapter are what started this whole fic. Everything else built itself around this general idea, and I somehow ended up with a story and a plot. This is where it all started though, so hopefully it came out as good as I envisioned it. Here's the wonderful "everything blows up in Merlin's face" moment that everyone's been waiting for, and I had so much fun writing it.  
Also, I feel the need to mention this. Not many pointed it out, for which I shall pat myself on the back, but the "certain something" I mentioned in the last chapter refered to two things: Merlin's lack of interaction with Arthur (and anyone else for that matter) and the general lack of dialogue. The only dialogue was that one section with Arthur and Gwen. When I wrote the chapter and then went back through it the first time, I realized that I had wrote 7 pages of paragraphs before writing a single word of dialogue. My little sister thought it was pretty funny when I told her, and I was rather terrified that that'd be a problem, but apparently it wasn't :) You've no idea how happy I am about that.

Thank you so much for all the reviews! I wasn't expecting how many I got. It means a lot to me. Also, thanks to everyone reading my story. I'm glad you like it, and I hope I can keep up the quality of it. I'll do my best :)

**Title: **Healing Spells  
**Author: **BeyondTheStorm  
**Rating: **T for some violence and bloodshed, and for Merlin getting a bit too carried away.  
**Characters/pairings: **Only friendship here :) Lots of Merlin and Arthur, and quite a bit of Gwen too, with some Morgana and a little bit of Gaius.  
**Spoilers: **Um...lets just say everything up through 2x07, just to be safe.  
**Warnings: **This story contains non-suicidal self-harm and blood.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Merlin is the property of the BBC and Shine. I am but a simple fan.

Review responses at the end, and there's a lot of them this time.

**WARNING: **This chapter contains non-suicidal self-harm, though not much, and this should be the last one that's directly related to it. The self-harm will simply be refered to in later chapters.

* * *

CHAPTER 8

This was probably a stupid idea. In fact, he was positive this was a _really_ stupid idea, but he was going to try it anyway. He was pretty sure he could get the bleeding to stop in time. The wound wouldn't be life-threatening on its own, so technically he should be able to heal it or at least keep it from bleeding. If not, well…he really didn't want to think about that.

It would just be a small cut though, certainly not anywhere near as bad as the sword wound to his arm had been. Surely he'd be able to heal a cut to his wrist, even if he hit a vein, like the vital ones he had read about in that anatomy book, though he would do his best to avoid those particular ones. The cut would be small in nature, and so it would follow the rules just like all the other cuts he had experimented on. It had to, or else this wasn't going to end well for anyone, certainly not for him.

_I hope Gaius never finds out about this._ His mentor would likely kill him for doing something so foolish, and he didn't even want to think about what would happen if Arthur ever found out (there _were_ fates worse than death, and that was likely one of them). They'd probably think he'd lost his mind. Sadly, it wouldn't be the first time.

Merlin took a deep breath and focused his magic, easing the pain that would eventually come. He had gotten quite good at that spell. The others were getting easier too. Eventually he'd know all the limitations and just what it took to close all sorts of wounds. He had made so much progress this past week without overdoing it. There had been no collapsing this time around. He was finding his own limitations as well as the ones for each spell.

Reigning in his nerves, he decided it was time to get started. He'd do it slowly so as not to go too far. He didn't have pain as an indicator and deterrent, so he'd have to be careful.

Very slowly he pressed the knife down, just enough to draw blood.

"_Stop_!"

He barely had time to process the command before his hand was seized and the knife taken from him. He pulled away and looked up, startled. Standing there, cloaked in a blinding fury, was the crown prince of Camelot, and there honestly weren't words to describe the look on his face. "Livid" and "upset" did him no justice.

"Arthur?" he asked, confused and still a bit shocked at seeing his friend there, looking ready to explode at any second. He didn't have to wait long for it.

"You idiot!" shouted Arthur. "What the hell were you _thinking_? How could you be so _stupid_?"

"I…what?" He was still trying to process the fact that Arthur was standing there, as if having appeared out of nowhere (he hadn't heard anything), but the prince wasn't giving him the chance to. The man just kept yelling, words filled with so many different sorts of emotions that he couldn't even begin to comprehend them.

"_Why_, Merlin? Why would you do something like this? I thought you…I just…_why_?"

The hand not clenching the knife kept moving as the prince yelled at him, almost as if he wanted to reach out and shake him a bit…and then he did. That hand grabbed him by his scarf, shook him, and then pulled him close enough so he could feel the full effect of his master's glare, and he was honestly a bit scared now. It didn't help that he wasn't entirely sure what was going on, but Arthur was angry with him, angrier than he had ever been before, and he had no idea why.

"Why what?" he asked, which only made the prince even more livid it seemed, and hadn't he been in a situation similar to this a couple weeks ago, where everything he said was just the wrong thing to say? Arthur was once again yelling at him in a mixture of anger, worry, and most likely fear. The question was why. Unfortunately, that was the question Arthur kept asking too.

"What do you _mean_ 'why what?' You incompetent, insufferable…! How could you even _think_ of doing something like this?"

Arthur didn't know what to call this feeling. All he knew was that he was angry, more so than he had ever been in his entire life. He was worried and perhaps even scared, and he had no idea what to do about any of it, because Merlin—loyal, confident, cheerful Merlin—had been about to…

He gripped the knife so hard that the wooden hilt dug into his palm. It didn't help that Merlin was just looking at him as if he couldn't even fathom why Arthur was angry with him. The warlock's eyes were wide and confused, and he wasn't answering any of the prince's questions properly. The boy brought his arms up in defeat, and Arthur finally took the time to notice what Gwen had seen, and that only made everything worse. Merlin's arms were indeed covered in wounds—_knife wounds_—made by the very knife he was holding, the one responsible for the blood running down Merlin's left arm.

He wanted to shatter it for having done that to his friend.

He wasn't quite sure yet what he wanted to do to Merlin. For now, yelling would suffice.

"Answer me! Why?"

Merlin pulled away from him suddenly, a bit of defiance returning.

"I don't understand what you're asking me!" he shouted, because this was getting ridiculous, and he just wanted to know why Arthur was angry with him.

"Just look, you idiot! Look at your arms! How could you do something like that to yourself?"

He looked down at his arms, at the red and white lines scattered all over and the scabs that had yet to heal. Some were worse than others, and a few of the deeper ones hadn't been healed much at all; they only stopped bleeding.

A week ago, his skin had been unmarred, nothing but an expanse of pale flesh, but now…now there wasn't a single patch that had been left untouched.

His eyes widened a bit, and for the first time since he started experimenting, he took in exactly what he had done, all the damage he had wrought with a single blade. He had been so focused on practicing and learning that he honestly hadn't given much thought to himself or to what he was actually doing.

Gods, maybe he really was mentally afflicted.

And apparently Arthur _still_ wasn't done yelling at him, probably because Merlin _still_ hadn't answered a single question. However, the prince's voice was quite a bit softer now, all things considered.

"What could possibly be so terrible about your life that you would consider…? Why, Merlin? I thought that, after everything…"

Now the prince seemed rather sad as well, and Merlin took the time to actually look at Arthur. His friend was standing there rigidly, and his face was pale instead of red (scared more so than angry). He was holding that knife so tightly that his whole hand was completely white, not just his knuckles, and it was trembling slightly.

Arthur was _shaken_. That was the word for it, as if something important had just come crashing down around him and he was helpless to fix it. Merlin just took it all in—the anger, the yelling, every word that was said, every question asked, the pure and unguarded fear—and then thought about what he had been doing right before Arthur came in.

He had had that knife pressed against his wrist. He had just been about to slit it…

…Oh.

_Oh_, this was _not_ good.

"Wait, no, Arthur!" He raised both arms again in defense, backing up a step. He had to do something before the prince jumped to anymore conclusions, because Arthur should _never_ look like that, so utterly defeated and hurt, and it was so much worse because Merlin was the one responsible for it. "I wouldn't…I'd never…I wasn't trying to hurt myself!"

"No, of course not, you were only trying to _kill yourself_!"

"I wasn't, I swear!"

"Then explain what the hell you were doing!"

Merlin fell silent, still meeting Arthur's steady gaze, and the prince just looked so destroyed. In hindsight, he understood it all completely. Five weeks ago, they had both nearly been killed by a sorcerer, and Merlin had revealed his magic in order to save Arthur. He had almost died while doing so, and Arthur had actually admitted being afraid of that. Afterwards, they had had a long talk about everything, and the prince had sworn he'd keep Merlin's secret and that it didn't bother him.

In fact, Arthur had seemed rather happy with the whole thing afterwards. There were no more secrets, no hiding, no lying, and they had even spoken a bit about the future, about Camelot, and about the changes the prince would make once he was king. They had walked away from the whole thing as equals, despite the roles they played. It had been a welcome shift in their relationship, based on trust, loyalty, and unspoken promises that one day, things would be different…better, even.

And now Arthur had witnessed something like this, thinking that he was trying to take his own life, to throw all of that away—their friendship, their destiny, everything. If their positions were reversed, would he have acted any differently?

There was really no way out of this aside from the truth, even if it would put an end to his practicing. He had no doubt now that Arthur would demand he stop once he found out about the healing magic. However, he owed it to the prince, especially after this, because even if his friend would never admit it, Merlin had hurt him. He had terrified him in a way that wasn't fair or right, and he felt terrible because of it. He was supposed to protect Arthur, and instead he had put that look on his face, the look of someone helpless. Perhaps the prince was blaming himself for the choice he thought Merlin had been making.

He _had_ to fix this.

With a defeated sigh, he held his arm out in front of him, looking down at the shallow cut on his wrist. He glanced at Arthur, making sure the prince was watching, before saying the words that would close the wound. The torn flesh mended itself, scabbing over. He looked up at Arthur, and the prince thankfully didn't look so broken anymore. Instead his eyes were wide with something close to astonishment.

"How…what did you…?" he asked, moving closer to get a better look.

"I healed it, using one of the healing spells in my book. I've been practicing them ever since Gaius left. _That's_ what I was doing, what I've been doing."

Their eyes met, and Arthur still looked a bit sad and uncertain.

"I wasn't trying to kill myself, Arthur," he said softly, doing all he could to convince his friend of that one simple fact, that he would never leave if he could help it. He had been doing all this to prevent death, not seek it. "I healed all of them."

"But you also _made_ all of them," the prince replied just as softly, and the anger was still there, buried under everything else, but it was understandable given the circumstances.

"I know."

"Why?"

"I was practicing. Healing spells are difficult and powerful, but I need to know how to use them, incase something happens, like with the bandits. I would've bled to death if I hadn't healed my arm. It's necessary, because I'm not always good enough to keep things from happening, and if you were to die because of it…"

He shook the thought away, not even wanting to consider it.

"I _had_ to learn them. I had to practice so that I'd know how to use them and what I was capable of, and the only way to practice is by healing wounds."

"So you practiced on yourself? You sat there with this knife and cut yourself open in order to _learn_?"

"What else could I do? I couldn't go around healing other people's injuries. The only ones who know about my magic are you and Gaius, and I'd never ask either of you to help with something like _this_. It was the only way."

Arthur was seething as he watched the boy in front of him, those thin shoulders slumped in defeat and exhaustion shading his eyes. This anger was a bit different from before. It was the quiet kind that seeped into movements and expressions, that didn't need to be shoved into words for it to be heard, and this time it wasn't entirely directed at Merlin, although a good portion still was. The warlock had sounded resigned when explaining, as if he had had no other choice but this, and as painful as it was to admit, that was indeed the truth. The laws of Camelot were a restriction for someone like Merlin, whose real potential could never be reached while hiding away his talents. He couldn't experiment, couldn't learn, at least not without the fear of death hanging over him.

Merlin was chained while in Camelot, and yet the warlock would never leave, but he would also never quit practicing the very thing that could get him killed, something that was as essential to him as blood and came as naturally as breathing. He would never stop, because it was all for the sake of Camelot and for Arthur, for a future where people like him could live without the fear of persecution. He continued to learn and practice on his own in secret, regardless of the sacrifices involved, even when that sacrifice was himself.

All those wounds were of Merlin's doing, but it was his father's kingdom that had forced his hand, forced Merlin to turn that knife on himself.

Even though it had likely been the only way, those wounds made something twist unpleasantly in his stomach, and as a thought dawned on him, the feeling only got worse.

"Are those the only ones?" he asked, earning him a confused look from Merlin.

"What?"

"Those wounds on your arms. Are they the only ones?"

Merlin didn't answer right away, but at the same time it didn't look like he was trying to hide anything. More like he was merely thinking it through.

"Yes."

It wasn't a lie. Merlin was a terrible liar when asked outright about something, and Arthur knew all the signs to look for. He relaxed a bit.

"Does Gaius know about this?"

Merlin froze, and oh, wasn't _that_ look just the epitome of guilt. He knew the answer before Merlin even opened his mouth.

"Not all of it," he said, not meeting the prince's gaze. "The practicing, yes, but not…not this."

For a moment they were both silent, and Arthur was waiting for something he knew would be coming. He didn't have to wait long before two big, pleading blue eyes met his.

"Please don't tell him!" the boy said, practically begging. "I was only supposed to be practicing on the wounds I usually get, like from sparring or when I drop things, that sort of stuff, but it just wasn't enough. After I hurt my arm, I went for almost a week without any progress, and I had to do something. I had to get better at it. I had to do this, because there wasn't another way."

"You would do something like this for the sake of Camelot?" _For me?_ He didn't need to say it. The implications were there, and they both knew it.

"I would give my life for this kingdom. As long as you live and it stands, it doesn't matter what happens to me."

He clenched his fists and reigned in the anger, because nothing he said would change Merlin's mind about that. This wasn't the first time he had heard those words, though the last time they had been directed at another in anger and determination, and Merlin had almost made good on that vow. The boy was only a servant, yet he was as loyal and brave as any knight, unafraid of sacrifice and death as long as something worthwhile would come of it. As long as he could protect what was important to him, the consequences didn't matter.

Merlin just stood there, fidgeting a bit and not looking at Arthur. The boy had started wringing his hands, all those wounds stretching and pulling, and it still made him feel a bit sick, but one in particular caught his attention. He reached out, quick as lightning, and grabbed the warlock's right wrist. He ignored the startled jerk and the surprised stare, because on the back of Merlin's hand was a large wound, barely healed, and there was another on his palm, identical to the first.

His grip tightened and the anger returned, because he knew what it was, what the idiot had done, and just the thought of it was sickening. That damnable knife had been shoved completely through his hand (he was going to destroy it the first chance he got, however irrational the idea was, because he really needed to kill something and Merlin wasn't an option).

"It didn't hurt," Merlin said quietly, as if trying to comfort the prince. "I can numb the pain before it happens. I did it for all of them. I probably couldn't have gone through with it otherwise."

Arthur's grip tightened a bit more, and he didn't care if he was hurting the idiot, because enough was enough. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that this particular branch of magic was responsible for everything Gwen had told him about—the headaches, the exhaustion, the collapsing, _those wounds_—and Merlin couldn't continue doing this to himself. He couldn't keep treating himself as a means to an end, as some sort of sacrificial lamb. He wanted to protect them all, despite the costs to himself.

But who would protect Merlin, from both the world _and_ himself?

It didn't take long to find an answer.

"No more," he said, his eyes still on the dark wounds that dared to mar pale flesh.

"What?"

"I said no more. I want you to stop."

If Merlin wasn't going to protect himself, then Arthur would have to do it for him.

"I want you to promise me," he began, "that you will never do anything like this again. I would make it an order, but you would probably just ignore it like you do all the others you don't agree with."

"But Arthur…"

"Please, Merlin. Promise me."

There were so many arguments Merlin could make, so many things he could say, but they all died away in the wake of such open vulnerability from Arthur. It was so rare and honest, and right now he wasn't the crown prince of Camelot. He was speaking as a friend, asking for a simple promise, asking for the warlock to stop hurting himself, to stop making his best friend worry. Arthur just wanted him to stop, and despite all the progress he had made and all the things he still needed to learn, there was really only one answer he could give, only one possible outcome to this whole confrontation.

"Alright," he said. "I promise."

For a moment the prince just watched him, and Merlin stared right back. He wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, but eventually most of the tension seemed to drain out of Arthur, and he released the warlock's wrist.

"I intend to hold you to it," he said, offering a very faint smile, and Merlin knew that the deed was done, that everything was going to be okay again. Arthur didn't seem as angry anymore or as worried, although he was still holding onto that knife rather fiercely.

They both just stood there somewhat awkwardly, unsure how to proceed after something like _that_. There really wasn't anything left to say about the matter, nor was there a good segue into anything else. Everything had already been said and done, all the issues resolved.

However, there was one thing that Merlin didn't quite understand, and that was Arthur's rather sudden appearance and his spectacular timing. The prince had sent him off for the day and had claimed he wouldn't need him again until later (he had reports to read through, or something like that), so why had he decided to show up all of a sudden?

"Arthur?" asked Merlin, drawing the prince's attention, and he looked thankful for a break from the rather awkward silence. "Did you need me for something?"

"Not really."

"Then why are you here? I thought you had reports to read through."

"I do, but Gwen came to me and expressed a great deal of concern about your recent mishaps."

"What? What mishaps? Was it about yesterday? I told her not to worry. It's not like I've never fallen down the stairs before."

"It wasn't just the stairs, Merlin. She said that something had been different with you ever since Gaius left. She noticed that you've been getting an unusual amount of injuries as of late. She also mentioned that you've been complaining about _headaches_."

"H-headaches?" He took a step back, trying not to look guilty but most likely failing miserably. Yes, he had complained to Gwen about his head hurting every time it had happened, starting with that unfortunate incident two weeks ago in the kitchens. One look at the prince's expression and a sinking feeling washed over him.

Arthur _knew_.

"Yes, Merlin, headaches, ones that started about two weeks ago, that day you were late with my breakfast."

He swallowed hard. Arthur was starting to look a bit angry again, although thankfully it wasn't as severe this time. The prince took a step closer, his words coming out in an irritated growl.

"Why didn't you tell me you had _collapsed_?"

"I…" There really wasn't a good answer for that, because regardless of the reason he chose, Arthur was still going to be angry.

Thankfully he was spared from having to answer, though he unfortunately wasn't spared from the anger.

"Was that also a result of your practicing?"

Merlin didn't say anything, and that alone was answer enough. Arthur took another step forward, looking rather frustrated and perhaps just a bit intimidating seeing as how he was still clutching that knife.

"From now on, you will tell me when something is wrong," he stated. "No more secrets, Merlin."

"…Yes, sire." He couldn't disagree, not after everything that had happened. He owed it to Arthur, because despite all the lies and the hiding he had done, his friend still trusted him. He had forgiven him for all of it so easily, and even though no promises had been made, it had simply been assumed that they wouldn't hide anything important from each other again. There was no reason to, and yet Merlin had done something like this, because he had been afraid that if he told Arthur what he wanted to do, the prince would have ordered him not to. Practicing healing magic was dangerous, but honestly, practicing any sort of magic in Camelot was dangerous, and he was continuously warned about that. After finding out about the magic, Arthur had told him to be more careful.

He had failed rather spectacularly, apparently.

So he would agree, and he would keep his promises, because Arthur trusted him, and the last thing he wanted was for that trust to be shattered, especially by his own hands.

"Good," said Arthur, and that was the end of it. The prince turned and was out the door and halfway across Gaius' chambers before something dawned on the young warlock, his eyes widening.

"Wait, Arthur!" he called, moving into the doorway. The prince stopped and turned, waiting for whatever he was about to say. "Earlier, you said that you came here because of Gwen, because she was worried about me."

"I did. She was practically hysterical."

"But why? No one else noticed anything."

"She came down here earlier while you were washing clothes and saw all those cuts on your arms. She assumed they were self-inflicted, so she came to me and begged me to make you stop. She feared you were trying to hurt yourself, and apparently her accusation wasn't entirely wrong after all, although the reasoning behind it obviously was. "

"She…she saw?" he choked out, starting to panic.

"I'm afraid so."

He was in so much trouble. There was no way he could tell Gwen what he had really been doing, that it was all part of an experiment. There was no rational explanation that didn't involve magic (and even then it wasn't all that rational), and the last thing he wanted was for her to think he had been trying to hurt himself just for the sake of hurting, or even worse…that he had been trying to take his own life.

"What am I supposed to tell her?" he asked, frantic, because there was no happy ending regardless of the explanation he gave. She would never believe that they were just wounds due to clumsiness, but he didn't want her to think they were deliberate (even though they technically were). Telling her the truth was out of the question, if only because Gaius would probably kill him for doing so. The fewer people who knew, the better, and he didn't want to place that burden on anyone (the fact that he had had to do so to Arthur was bad enough, even if the prince didn't see it that way).

He looked to his friend for an answer, because Arthur was the one who was good at coming up with cover stories. He could come up with logical explanations and usually deliver them flawlessly while at the same time keeping himself and the person he was protecting out of trouble.

However, Arthur—that utter prat—just smirked, looking rather amused.

"I'm afraid you're on your own this time, Merlin," he said, turning back around and once again heading for the door. "You brought this on yourself. Consider it your punishment for doing something so utterly foolish behind my back."

"But Arthur…"

"I have to go and finish reading those reports, seeing as how I was interrupted. Don't forget to bring my dinner later."

Merlin just watched, dumbfounded, as the prince walked out the door, leaving him to sort out his own magic-induced mess by himself. He looked down at his arms, at the multitude of different injuries, and they all seemed to be mocking him. He slumped against the doorway, sighing in defeat, because even though they weren't the result of depression or a need to feel pain, they were still there, made by his own two hands. Each one was deliberate.

Gods…what was he supposed to tell Gwen?

* * *

_Day 21: This will probably be my last entry, at least for a while. From now on, I will stop healing every single wound I receive with magic and allow them to heal naturally instead, and I will no longer go seeking injuries. I promised Arthur I'd stop, and so I'll write this here to make sure I never forget._

_Tried to cut my wrist. Was interrupted, probably for the best. Managed to stop the bleeding for a few deeper wounds earlier, but they won't close up properly yet. Also learned that when redirecting the magic in the wounds, the wound will revert to the state it would have been in if it were healing naturally. They won't return to their original state, so I'll remove the magic in the smaller ones later. Probably best not to use so much just in case something happens where I need to use a powerful spell._

_Anyway, suppose that's it for now. I hereby end my current practicing of healing magic._

* * *

It was quite some time later that Merlin was finally forced to face Gwen. He had opted to remain in Gaius' chambers, organizing things and making remedies so that he wouldn't accidentally run into his friend before knowing what to say to her. It wasn't a confrontation he wanted to have, but at the same time it was unavoidable. He couldn't leave things the way they were, because the last thing he wanted was for her to think he had been trying to kill himself.

Just like with Arthur, he had scared Gwen, and so he needed to make things right.

About an hour before he would have to bring Arthur his dinner, there was a soft knock at the door.

"Come in," he called instead of going to the door himself, seeing as how his hands were covered in the potion he was working on. He watched as the door was slowly pushed open and Gwen walked in. Their eyes met for the briefest of moments before she looked away, obviously nervous and a bit scared about the encounter, much like he was.

He stopped what he was doing, wiping his hands off on a nearby rag.

"Gwen," he greeted with a smile, trying to lighten the mood. "Is there something you need?" The best way to get through this was to act natural and not bring up the topic that he knew had brought her here. There was no telling what he'd say if he was the one to start, so he'd let her lead with this.

"A sleeping draft," she began, "for Morgana." She still wasn't looking directly at him, wringing her hands nervously in front of her. It was a habit he was used to, and it only proved that the draft wasn't the only reason she had come to see him.

"Alright. I think Gaius still has a few left." He walked over to the cupboard he knew it was in, all the while keeping one eye on his friend. Eventually she finally raised her head, a spark of determination lighting her features.

"I haven't seen you at all today," she said, and it was obviously an effort not to just blurt out what he knew she really wanted to tell him. "I wanted to ask if you were feeling alright."

"I feel fine. Why?"

"It's just…a lot's happened this week. You've been complaining about headaches, and you fell down the stairs yesterday."

"I'm fine, Gwen."

He grabbed the sleeping draft and made his way over to her, and once more she lowered her eyes, as if gathering her thoughts or perhaps trying to keep her nerves in check. According to Arthur, she had been a bit hysterical earlier, pleading for the prince to do something. He felt rather guilty just from the thought of it, and he found that it hurt quite a bit knowing that he had caused so much distress for the people he cared about. Strange how the best of intentions could have the completely opposite effects.

"I saw Arthur earlier," she said, going down a different road with this conversation, probably because his answer hadn't told her much. "He said he was going to speak with you."

"He did. I saw him a few hours ago."

"What did he say?"

"A lot of things. He mostly yelled at me."

He knew they were dancing around the subject. He was pretty sure she was aware of it as well, but this just felt more comfortable. This way it wasn't awkward or heavy, and everything that wasn't being said was still noticeable but not really there. It wasn't a conversation either of them wanted to have, but it had to be done, and this was the easiest way for them to handle it.

"I'm sure he was just concerned," she stated.

"I know."

"Are you really alright though, Merlin?"

She raised her eyes to meet his, and for a while he didn't answer, just looked. He knew what she needed to hear, what she was looking for. He also knew exactly what she was asking him. Thankfully his answer would be the absolute truth, because the concern was so genuine that he would never be able to lie in the face of it, even if he wanted to. He offered her a very soft, reassuring smile, knowing exactly what needed to be said.

"I will be. Thank you, Gwen."

The corners of her lips turned up into a small smile, and he was happy to see that she no longer looked so uneasy. Even though nothing definitive had been discussed, she had still managed to ask her questions and he had been able to deliver what she needed to hear. It was alright if all of it was a huge misunderstanding. There was really nothing he could do about it without revealing what he was, but this was fine for now. Perhaps someday he would be able to tell her the truth and truly ease her mind like he had Arthur's. He really didn't want her worrying about him, but he got the feeling that she would for a long time to come. This wasn't something that could easily be swept away.

Without another word, he handed her the sleeping draft, and she took it with a quiet "thank you" before heading to the entrance. She stopped with her hand against the door and glanced back, hesitating with what she wanted to say.

"Gwen?" he prompted, waiting for her reply. Her smile was gone but so was the anxiety. All that was left was a very earnest and somewhat relieved expression.

"I'm glad you're alright," she said softly before pushing the door open and walking out, closing it gently behind her.

Merlin released a rather deep sigh, dropping onto the bench by the table. That was one more awkward conversation taken care of. He wondered if he'd be having anymore. What if Gwen had also mentioned his wounds to Morgana? He got the feeling she hadn't though, because the king's ward was the type of person who would barge in and face him directly, much like Arthur had. Seeing as how she hadn't come storming into Gaius' chambers, he was pretty sure she was unaware of what he had been doing (or at least what Gwen had assumed he'd been doing). Either that or Arthur had stopped her before she could break down his door and start shouting at him.

He ran a hand through his hair, wondering how everything had gone so very wrong. No one was supposed to find out. He really should've been more careful. However, he could also acknowledge that part of the problem was that he had gotten rather carried away and obsessed with his practicing. It was never meant to go this far or get so out of hand.

However, he now knew what he was capable of and had a good idea as to how each spell worked, what the limits were, and what they could be applied to. He had accomplished so much in just three weeks, and that would have to be enough. There was no way he'd break his promise to Arthur. From now on, he'd only use those spells when necessary and not for every little thing that happened. It was probably better to just let most things heal naturally, like normal people did. That's why the world had physicians, after all. He was certain that Gaius would agree with him (and his mentor would likely call him an idiot for taking so long to realize it).

_Gaius_. He was starting to really miss the physician. His chambers were so quiet without all the tinkering and potion brewing. However, from the sounds of his last letter, he wouldn't be coming back anytime soon. Things were worse than before. The disease kept spreading, and some of the knights that had been sent with him had fallen ill. Gaius was at a loss as to what to do, but he had assured Merlin that there were still a few things he could try. The situation hadn't sounded too hopeful though, and he was really starting to worry about his mentor.

What if Gaius were to fall ill? What would they do then?

There was another knock at his door, this one much louder and more formal sounding. Curious, he got up and went over to open it. Standing there was a guard, and in his hand was what appeared to be a letter.

"I was told to deliver this to the physician's chambers," the man said, holding out the parchment. "They said it was urgent."

"Thank you," said Merlin, taking the letter. He waited for the guard to leave before closing the door and breaking the seal. He knew immediately that it was from Gaius, and his hands shook slightly as he unfolded the letter. He had a sinking feeling that he wasn't going to like what his mentor had to say.

_Merlin_

_I'm out of options. I fear it's only a matter of time before I too fall prey to this illness. Eventually it will spread throughout the kingdom. That fate must be avoided at all costs, but I'm afraid there is nothing more I can do with the tools available to me. _

_Come to Greenswood. Bring the book. You know which one._

_Gaius_

_

* * *

_

Greenswood is totally a canon town. I stole it right from the show :) I pay way too much attention to small details...

**Review Responses: **This took me an hour! Thank you so much! You've no idea how happy you made me. I'll go over a few things first though before the responses. 1) Length doesn't equal favoritism. I can only respond to what I'm given. I love all reviews the same. 2) Ask questions, you will get answers if I can answer them. I'll try not to give too much away though, as that's not fun. 3) Criticism is well received. Just be aware that I'm confrontational by nature, so be prepared for a well-intentioned rebutal. It's a part of my personality, and I can't change it. 4) If I spell your name wrong, I'm sorry. I'm also sorry if I end up offending you. Completely unintentional. I'll apologize if I do. 5) These are the responses to the reviews submitted for chapter 7. It's too confusing trying to respond to everything, especially this time around. Responses are in the order that the reviews were submitted in.

That being said, thank you once again for all the wonderful comments. You guys definitely made my week :)

michelexXx: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it. I hope the resolution was satisfying :)

LifetimePasserby: Thank you! I'm glad you like my story, and I hope this chapter was just as good :)

ruby890: Thanks! I hope this chapter was indeed great, as it was fun to write. And the cliffhanger had been fun too…for me, anyway. I rather love them :)

OMG: Wow, thank you! I'm glad you like my writing :) I'm trying my best with this, so I'm happy it's working. And yes, I also feel that there isn't enough of Morgana, even though I can't really find too many more places to add her. I rather love her character in the show. And also I wanted to point out (because this is the type of person I am) that he actually writes "no new injuries" in all but one entry, just that the words appear in sentences instead of a phrase by themselves. I didn't want the journals to be too redundant, but maybe it would've been better to make it more pronounced… And to answer your question, the disease isn't really related directly to the healing magic, although it is related to something else that happened :)

Cooper101: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it. Hopefully this chapter was just as good as all the rest :)

Kirara-Elfkin: Thanks for reviewing! Indeed he is :) Totally hadn't thought of it like that.

XxSailorWinchesterXx: Thank you! I'm glad it wasn't too dark and also not lacking. Hopefully this one wasn't too dark either :)

WitchyWeasel: Thanks for the review! Yes, he did get rather carried away with it all. And I'm glad it wasn't too dark. I was pretty worried :)

Loopstagirl: Thank you so much! I'm really glad you like it. Tis my first fic in a long time, so I've been rather worried. And I've totally read a lot of your fics, and I rather love them :) I'm a terrible reviewer though (working on that), but I thought I'd let you know in some way at least :)

Leyna: Thank you! I'm glad it all worked. It was a hard chapter to write, mainly due to such a subject and because Merlin rather doesn't interact with anyone during it. And I'm glad my worried Arthur works. He's great fun to write. I love it when Arthur's worried about Merlin :)

Justine Themis: Thanks for reviewing! Ah, I want to go to France. I lack a passport, unfortunately. I'm glad you liked the chapter, as it was a hard one to write due to the whole self-harming. I didn't want it to come off as being dark or out of character. And yes, so much worried!Arthur. He makes me extremely happy :)

hpenchantress: Thank you! I'm glad you didn't think it was missing anything. I did my job well :) And yeah, Merlin got pretty carried away, but thankfully he has people around him who worry enough to fix it :)

Nobody's Love: Thanks for the review! Yes, it was a cliffie indeed :) I rather love them. Hopefully the resolution was worth the wait. I had a lot of fun writing this part :)

SakariWolfe: Thank you for reviewing! No it certainly didn't look good :) Poor Arthur, being subjected to that. Hopefully the resolution was good :)

32-star: Not sure if you'll read the response, but I'll write one anyway. It's fine, I don't mind. It's why I put the warning up in the first place. I wanted everyone to know what was coming, because it is a squick for a lot of people, and I completely understand that. Thank you for wishing me well :)

Jess from Australia: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it and that everyone remained in character. It is a rather different and odd situation, and so I've been worried about how to handle it, but I'm glad that it works :)

Valkyrie Vamp: Thanks! I certainly don't blame Arthur either. Merlin got rather carried away with his experimenting. I'm glad the shift was noticeable with the entries. That's what I was trying for :) And I won't tell you if you're right or not, not unless you want me to, of course :)

Jessie Immortal: Thank you for reviewing! Glad you liked it, and I hope this aftermath chapter was worth the wait. It certainly was fun writing it :)

Orange: Thank you for the review! I'm glad you're enjoying my story, and hopefully this chapter didn't disappoint :)

Dragonology: Thank you! I'm glad the ambiguity worked. I personally didn't want to write out anything too gory, plus I felt the effect would be better with just his notes and Gwen for references. And you noticed the lack of dialogue :) That's what I was the most concerned about, but I'm glad it wasn't a problem and that I didn't decide to throw in another section because of it. Now, hopefully the resolution worked as well :) And yes, the "certain something" was the fact that not only was there no Merlin and Arthur interaction but no interaction for Merlin with anyone. That and the lack of dialogue. My sister thought that was pretty amusing.

Bridget Friste: Thanks for reviewing! Yes, Merlin really shouldn't be emo. Doesn't suit him well. Thankfully he has people like Arthur around to stop him from being an idiot :)

Catindahat: Thanks for the review! And yes, lots of explaining. I hope the way Arthur handled it was good enough. I had fun with it :)


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Howdy again. Here's the next chapter, and one that's a bit shorter than the last two. Lots of Arthur in this one :) He's a lot of fun to write, although so is Merlin. Anyway, this is likely how long it will take for the udates to come from now on. Once a week isn't too bad (and it'll usually be in the middle of the week, as I always have Tuesdays off from work). I sort of ran out of prewritten chapters, so I'm writing like mad to get a few more written. It takes me a long time to write a chapter, as I get distracted really easily. I'm currently working on chapter 11 :)

I rather like this chapter, especially the first half. It was great fun. You'll see why :)

Thank you so much for the reviews! I always get so excited when I find I've got a new one. I love knowing what you guys think of my story and seeing the reactions. I'm having so much fun here. It's been a long time since I haven't had to force my writing and I can just get caught up in it. Thanks so much for all the support, and I hope I can continue to do well with this. I'm trying my best :)

**Title: **Healing Spells  
**Author: **BeyondTheStorm  
**Rating: **T for some violence and bloodshed, and for Merlin getting a bit too carried away.  
**Characters/pairings: **Only friendship here :) Lots of Merlin and Arthur, and quite a bit of Gwen too, with some Morgana and a little bit of Gaius.  
**Spoilers: **Um...lets just say everything up through 2x07, just to be safe.  
**Warnings: **The self-harm is over, so I'll change this a bit. This story contains mentions of non-suicidal self-harm and blood. There we go. That should be accurate for the remainder of this story.

As always, review responses are at the end. You don't have to read them if you don't want to either. It's just something I do :)

* * *

CHAPTER 9

Arthur sat in his chambers, waiting for Merlin to bring him his dinner. Technically the boy wasn't late yet, but he was getting there, and this time if he didn't show up when he was supposed to, the prince would go looking for him. After everything that had happened recently, he wouldn't be taking any chances. He was also going to have to keep a closer eye on his servant so that he didn't do anything else foolish. Merlin had proven time and time again that even though he couldn't lie very convincingly when asked a straightforward question, he was rather capable of hiding things. He was a warlock living right under the king's nose, after all, and everyone excluding the prince and Gaius were none the wiser. No one in their right mind would ever suspect Merlin of sorcery.

As he watched the door, still waiting, he twirled the knife he had taken from Merlin, being careful not to let it slip. He had every intention of having it destroyed, and he was well aware that the idea was irrational and pointless, but he was going to do it anyway. He had no intentions of letting his servant near anything sharp for a long time to come. Again, the idea was irrational, because Merlin hadn't actually been trying to harm himself in that way, but he really didn't care. He would do it if only to ease his mind.

Honestly, the boy was going to drive him insane one of these days, that or give him a heart attack. Twice now after having discovered Merlin's magic, something had happened where Gwen had come running to him, frantic and worried with Merlin's name falling from her lips. Both times he had feared the words that would follow. If it happened one more time, he was going to have to talk to his servant about doing things that made Gwen worry, because every time she came to him about the warlock, he could only think of the absolute worst outcome. The last thing he wanted was for Merlin's name to be followed by "was arrested for sorcery" or "used magic in front of your father." There were a whole slew of other situations he could think of, but each one would end the same way. They would all result in Merlin's execution.

No matter what, he couldn't let that happen, because somewhere along the way, he had lost the ability to picture a future Camelot without Merlin in it, even before he had known about the magic. Now that he knew, he was certain that he needed the warlock's help if he wanted to reach the throne one day. Past experiences had proven that rather soundly. It wasn't just that he needed Merlin's help to get there though. He _wanted _his friend to be there when it all eventually happened.

Unfortunately, Merlin seemed rather hell-bent on making sure it happened through whatever means necessary, even if it meant his life. Arthur was painfully aware of everything the boy had done for him. They had had a very long talk after that dreadful day over a month ago, and the prince now knew the full story about everything that had occurred since Merlin's arrival in Camelot. In hindsight, he should've been able to notice some of it, the incident with the Questing Beast in particular. That story had been hard to listen to for multiple reasons.

From now on, he was going to try harder at not putting Merlin in those kinds of situations. The warlock would never change his opinions when it came to his responsibility to Arthur, and so all the prince could do was make sure that his friend wasn't put in a position where he'd have to sacrifice himself, because Merlin had and would continue to do so.

That day five weeks ago was still crystal clear in Arthur's mind. It would probably never fade, nor would he forget any of the words that were exchanged. He could still hear that sorcerer taunting Merlin, threatening him, saying that regardless of the outcome, the warlock would be killed…unless he allowed him to kill the prince. He had tried to convince Merlin that Arthur would never forgive him, would turn him over without a second thought, and that the boy's only chance at survival would be to let the prince die so that no one would ever know he was a sorcerer.

And Merlin—selfless, loyal-to-a-fault Merlin—had said he didn't care. He didn't care if Arthur hated him, didn't care if he were arrested or exiled or killed.

"_As long as Arthur lives and Camelot stands, it doesn't matter what happens to me."_

He would never forget those words, nor would he forget the moment the battle ended and he was released from the sorcerer's spell (one that likely would have killed him instantly had it not been for Merlin) only to see his best friend fall—pale, cold, and _not breathing_. Merlin had been willing to give up everything for the sake of Camelot's crown prince, but it was more than that. He had been willing to give everything up for _Arthur_.

The lies, the betrayal, the magic—none of it had mattered in the face of such unwavering and selfless loyalty, and he had found that there was no anger or hurt to accompany the revelation. He hadn't thought of treachery or treason, and his father's laws had been the furthest thing from his mind. None of it had mattered. There had only been desperation and a sickening fear in the face of a fading heartbeat.

The fact that Merlin was alive was nothing short of a miracle.

The sound of his door opening quickly drew him away from his thoughts, and he watched as his servant walked in with a dinner tray in one hand and a piece of paper in the other. He had gotten rather used to Merlin just walking in, without announcing himself or knocking, but at the same time he didn't appreciate being startled when he was deep in thought. However, talking to Merlin about it hadn't left much of an impression on the boy, and so he had eventually just given up and accepted it as part of their rather unconventional master/servant relationship.

He was glad that he had, because when Merlin did knock before coming in, it was usually because something was horribly wrong (another thing he had figured out after the reveal, something that perhaps Merlin himself was unaware of). That night after he'd recovered from the bite of the Questing Beast had been one such incident. Now that he knew what Merlin had been trying to say and what he had intended to do, Arthur never wanted to hear Merlin knock on his door again.

"You're late," he said as Merlin set the tray down.

"Sorry," said the warlock rather absently as he set everything out, all the while not looking at Arthur. There had been no retort, no defiance, not even a correction (because Merlin wasn't actually _that_ late, all things considered). Instead he had _apologized_ and was behaving subserviently. From any other servant, it would be expected, but not from Merlin. Something was obviously bothering the warlock. He looked distracted.

"Merlin," said Arthur, drawing his friend's attention. "Sit." He motioned to the chair across from him. It wasn't a request. This time it was an order, and oddly enough, his servant listened without casting him a questioning look or being startled by the offer.

Something was definitely going on.

"I know something's wrong," he said as soon as Merlin was seated at the table. "Let's skip the part where you try to deny it and go right to the explanation, because it's been a long day and I'm really not in the mood for an interrogation."

"You make it sound like I was going to try and hide something from you."

"You can hardly blame me for that after today."

He saw the boy wince at the reminder of their earlier encounter, but Merlin covered it up quickly with a sigh before holding up the piece of parchment he had brought with him and placing it on the table.

"I got another letter from Gaius," he said rather somberly, pushing it towards Arthur. The prince ignored his dinner for the moment and picked up the somewhat crumpled letter, unfolding it. He had to read through it twice before the implications fully sunk in, and he looked up at Merlin with a resigned expression.

"It's magic, isn't it."

"I'm afraid so."

Gaius had written his letter rather wisely. Arthur expected nothing less from the physician. He hadn't mentioned magic directly, hadn't even hinted at it really, but anyone who knew about the secret that Gaius and Merlin had been keeping from all of Camelot would be able to read between the lines. He had probably written it that way just in case anyone else decided to read it. Gaius would never incriminate Merlin or himself, not even accidentally. He was far too careful for that.

Despite the situation, Arthur couldn't help but enjoy the feeling he got from being in on Merlin's secret. In the past, the warlock probably wouldn't have shown him the letter. Instead, Merlin likely would have vanished with some terribly formed cover story (or no story at all), leaving the prince without a servant and without a real explanation for the absence. That or Merlin would have attempted to lie about Gaius needing his help or something like that. Arthur was really starting to appreciate the new knowledge he had about his servant, if only because he would no longer have to listen to obvious lies and wonder what Merlin was trying to hide from him.

It was very liberating, and the camaraderie was something that couldn't be put into words.

"My father has been asking if we've received any word from Gaius," he said, handing the letter back. "I've told him only a few of the things you've told me, but I think it'd be in everyone's best interests if I don't tell him about this."

"But…aren't you obligated to report this?"

"Do _you_ want to explain this letter to him?"

"No."

"Then stop questioning my decision."

"But Arthur…"

The prince sighed, because once again Merlin couldn't seem to follow the simplest of orders. He had never met a servant who talked back as much as Merlin. Even when the prince was trying to make things easier for him, the warlock insisted on questioning him.

"Even though the letter doesn't say it, Gaius suspects that _magic_ is involved and that this illness could infect the entire kingdom."

"Your point being?"

"If you don't tell your father, you'll be committing _treason_."

He just stared blankly at his servant, Camelot's own secret _warlock_, because there was no way he could have actually just said that. The boy's face flooded with color not long after though, and Arthur couldn't decide whether to laugh or sigh. Honestly, of all the pointless, stupid things that had ever been said to him, leave it to Merlin to just top them all.

Apparently he had forgotten that Arthur was committing treason every day by protecting him.

"…Right," said Merlin, dragging the word out a bit while looking away. "Sorry, never mind."

Despite the fact that Arthur was looking at him as if the warlock were completely addled, Merlin couldn't help but feel a bit touched about the whole thing. He hadn't really thought much of it, but by not telling Uther about his magic, Arthur was committing treason. He was deliberately breaking the laws of Camelot for his servant, and the prince didn't even seem to care. Out of everyone, such a decision should have weighed heavily on the crown prince, but it didn't. Arthur had sworn to protect his secret and that one day he would no longer have to hide his magic.

Until then they would simply have to commit treason for the sake of Camelot. It was hard to remember at times that they always were.

"Sometimes I wonder, Merlin," began Arthur, "if you really are mentally afflicted."

Merlin sometimes wondered that too. Probably best not to tell Arthur that though. There was no reason to turn speculation into fact.

"Anyway, as I was saying before you chose to interrupt me with utter rubbish, we will keep the information in this letter between us. There's no reason to inform anyone else. I don't want word getting back to my father. He's suspicious enough about the whole ordeal as it is."

"Fine with me." Merlin was used to keeping things from Uther. He could fix problems a lot more easily without the king's involvement.

"I think it'd be best if we leave first thing tomorrow. Greenswood is about a three day ride, and we can't afford to waste time."

"We?"

"That's what I said."

That was something else that Merlin was still getting used to. He was so used to running off on his own to deal with magical threats, if only because it was necessary, that it was both a surprise and a comfort to realize that Arthur had every intention of going with. For so long he had been protecting Camelot like this on his own, in the shadows, but not anymore. Arthur _knew_, and the prince wanted to help. Even if they were still getting used to this new way of relying on each other, the two of them were a team. It felt like there was nothing they couldn't handle now, despite how irrational and unfounded that thought was.

A smile broke out on the warlock's face, and he hoped Arthur knew without being told just how grateful he was for that one small word.

"You'll need to gather supplies and ready the horses," said Arthur, continuing from where he left off. "We could be gone for quite some time."

"And what will you tell your father? We can't just leave without an explanation."

"…I haven't been hunting in a while. I'll tell him that I'm going on an extended hunting trip. Two weeks should be long enough."

"You really think he'll let you leave for two whole weeks?"

"If I tell him that I'll stop in Greenswood and check on Gaius, I'm sure he'll allow it. He'd never admit it, but I know he's worried. Besides, this way our story is at least partially true."

"He won't insist that you take some knights with you, will he?"

"I hope not. I'm sure I can convince him otherwise."

"Alright," said Merlin as he stood up to leave. "I'll start packing then."

He was about to head for the door when he noticed the knife lying on the table. It was the one he had been using earlier, the one he hadn't been able to find after Arthur left. Apparently the prince had taken it with him. It was one of Gaius' knives, the one he usually used for chopping up herbs.

Merlin reached for it, having every intention of taking it back with him, but a hand shot out and snatched it away. He looked over at the prince only to be met with a glare as Arthur held onto the knife rather firmly, keeping it near him and away from the warlock.

"That's my knife…well, Gaius' knife," he said, because maybe Arthur had forgotten that fact.

"I know."

"I'd like it back."

"Well, you're not getting it back."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"But why? It belongs to Gaius. He likes to use it for chopping herbs. He'll notice it's missing."

"Then you should have thought of that before you used it to cut yourself up!"

Merlin fell silent, a wince his only reply. He had nothing to say to that. It was true, after all. Apparently it had been too much to hope that Arthur would just let go of this after all the explanations were given. He wondered how long it would take to put this behind them. Judging by Arthur's expression, they still had a long way to go. It would likely be awhile before the prince fully trusted him again, unconditionally and without any suspicion. Worst of all, he couldn't blame his friend for such a reaction. It was only natural, all things considered.

"Arthur," he began softly, "I wasn't trying to hurt myself." He would say it over and over, as many times as it took, until the prince believed him.

"That doesn't change the fact that you did."

"Gaius _really_ likes that knife…"

"You're _not_ getting it back. I'll buy Gaius a new knife if he needs it, but this one stays with me."

Merlin sighed and allowed his shoulders to slump in defeat. There was no point in arguing. Arthur was stubborn, and for some reason he was choosing to be particularly stubborn about this. It was best to just accept the fact that he wasn't going to be getting that knife back. Hopefully Gaius wouldn't notice its absence.

"Fine, keep it," said Merlin as he walked over to the door. He glanced back at Arthur as the prince finally started to eat his dinner, and from the look on his face, the majority of it had gone cold. The prince frowned a bit before looking up at his servant, who was just managing to suppress an amused smile.

"Merlin," he began, "could you…?"

The warlock quickly whispered the words that would warm up the food. Arthur glanced down at it before looking back up.

"…Thank you."

This time he couldn't hide his smile. A simple display of magic and those two words proved more than anything that they'd be alright again. Perhaps not at the moment, but eventually.

"You're welcome, sire."

* * *

When morning came, Arthur began to make his way to the stables. Everything had been packed the previous evening, and after dinner, the prince had gone to his father to tell him about the hunting trip. Even though the king hadn't been entirely thrilled with the idea, especially when Arthur had told him that he intended to bring only Merlin along, Uther had eventually relented. Throwing in the part about checking up on Gaius and the physician's progress with the illness had probably helped considerably.

It had been a long time since the prince had been out hunting. Five weeks to be exact, and he was itching to get back out into the forest, away from the city and all the restrictions that came with it. Out in the forest with only Merlin as company, he could relax and do as he liked, without the watchful eyes of Camelot judging his every word and action. Even though they were heading off on a mission, it would still be a welcomed break from everything else.

As he was about to leave the castle and head out into the courtyard, he heard someone call out to him. It didn't take him long to realize who it was. The prince turned and watched as Morgana made her way down the corridor, her stride a mixture of elegance and audacity. An odd combination, surely, but it was something that just seemed natural for the king's ward. Morgana indeed possessed all the beauty and grace of a lady of the court, but she also possessed the nature of a fighter even though most of her sparring was verbal these days.

He wondered if today would bring such an encounter.

"I heard you were leaving," she said upon reaching him, getting right to the point, but there was something very cautious in her voice if not her words. Her eyes met his easily, holding them in a rather intense gaze but one no less guarded.

"I decided to go hunting," he said.

"Is that the only reason?"

He got the feeling that what she really wanted to ask was if that _was_ the reason. Once more he found himself cursing her odd ability of knowing things. He and Merlin hadn't told anyone about the letter or about what they were really doing, and yet somehow it sounded like Morgana knew that this hunting trip was nothing more than a guise.

"Why do you ask?"

It wasn't an answer to her question, but if she already knew, then what was the point?

Morgana didn't say anything. She just watched him with unfocused eyes, and it was making him more than a little uncomfortable.

"Morgana?"

She blinked, and suddenly it was all gone. She shook her head briefly, as if clearing something away, before offering him a small but still very guarded smile.

"It's nothing," she assured him. "Forget I asked."

"Of course."

"Just…be careful, Arthur, and make sure you look after Merlin. Every time I've seen him, he's looked so tired. I fear such a long trip may do him more harm than good."

"He'll be fine, Morgana. It'll only be two weeks."

"Promise me that you'll bring him back, that both of you will return safely. Promise me, Arthur."

He could remember so many similar encounters with Morgana, where she would come to him so earnestly with words of concern or fear, a plea falling from the same mouth that could deliver a witty retort or a clever manipulation. Nothing good ever came from them, and they always left him a bit nonplussed. It seemed to be a certain skill that many of the people close to him had somehow developed.

Morgana just kept staring at him, looking both worried and determined, and once more he found himself in a situation where so much was being left unsaid, hiding just below the surface but never within reach. However, with Morgana it was difficult to read between the lines. She was someone he hadn't figured out completely yet, and he got the feeling he never would unless whatever secret she was hiding was dragged into the light, and she _was_ hiding one. When you knew what to look for, it wasn't hard to tell.

He really wanted to ask her why she was so worried and what she knew, but he decided it was better not to. She wouldn't tell him anyway, at least not in any great detail. He would simply have to take her actions into consideration and be just a bit more cautious while traveling. A worried Morgana never seemed to bode well for anyone, certainly not for him.

"Alright," he said. "I promise."

She graced him with a very soft, relieved smile.

"Thank you."

Without another word, she turned and strode back down the corridor, leaving him with the sense that he had missed something rather important just now. He didn't have much time to think about it though as he caught sight of Merlin making his way across the courtyard, looking rather nervous while doing so. The boy was carrying a lot of bags, and in one was a rather illegal book, one that would get him killed if he were caught with it.

Watching him, Arthur couldn't help but wonder how Merlin had managed to stay alive for so long, because apparently he was incapable of acting inconspicuous while doing something rather treasonous. Thinking back, there were quite a few times where Merlin had clearly been doing something magic related and concealing it poorly. There were many, many times where Merlin had had a suspicious look about him.

Thankfully no one would ever suspect Merlin of sorcery, regardless of how suspicious he sometimes acted. The warlock's natural clumsiness and cheerful nature helped a lot with that. Half of Camelot would probably think he was too much of an idiot to be a sorcerer while the other half would say he was too kindhearted to ever dabble in something as dark as magic. Both were true and yet so very wrong, because Merlin _was_ a sorcerer, possibly the most powerful sorcerer Camelot had ever seen.

For being such a terrible liar, Merlin certainly had everyone fooled.

Arthur quickly descended the stairs and caught up with his servant who looked rather relieved to see him there, probably because there was less of a chance that he'd be questioned if he were with the prince. Merlin was rarely ever questioned by the guards anyway, seeing as how everyone knew who his master was, and most would never dare to interrupt the prince's servant just incase the errand he was on was an important one. Even if he were acting suspiciously, he likely wouldn't be stopped and questioned, at least not by anyone who knew him and whose household he belonged to.

Funny how Merlin was protected simply by his association with Arthur. That combined with everything else—the clumsiness, cheerfulness, the theorized mental affliction, and the boy's overwhelming loyalty—practically guaranteed that unless the warlock did something truly idiotic with his magic, he was safe from suspicion. Most people would probably laugh if someone tried to pin him with the crime of magic. Merlin was more or less safe from the executioner's axe, and Arthur intended to keep it that way.

"You're late," he said by way of greeting, because technically it was true. Merlin should have already been at the stables, preparing the horses.

"Not that late," the boy shot back, obviously in a much better mood than he had been the previous day. Even though the information in Gaius' letter was likely weighing heavily on him, the warlock no longer seemed to be letting it bother him, at least not too much.

"Did you pack enough supplies? This trip will be considerably longer than any of the others we've been on."

"I know that, and yes, I packed enough. Besides, if I did forget anything, it won't be too hard to work around it, I'm sure."

Arthur couldn't help but grin, because he knew what that meant. With just the two of them, Merlin could use his magic freely. Their trip would likely be a lot easier because of it. Having a warlock for a servant was proving to be rather convenient. Also, even though he'd never admit it, he was a bit anxious to see exactly what sort of things Merlin could do with his magic. Hearing about it wasn't the same as seeing, and even though it likely wouldn't be anything spectacular, he was still curious. He had barely seen his friend do any sort of magic after finding out, mostly because it was dangerous for both of them, but out in the forest and away from the city, there would be no one to see. The prince was a bit excited just thinking about it (and only on pain of death would he ever admit to such a thing).

Living in Camelot, he had only ever seen magic used for cruel purposes, mainly for killing him and his father as well as devastating Camelot. Merlin had proven to him though that magic could be used to protect as well as destroy and that it was the wielder who made the decision. Magic was power, and power corrupts, but the same could be said for the power he held, the strength of a warrior and the birthright of a prince. It was his belief that people should be judged on what they do, not what they're capable of doing. So far Merlin had only used his magic in order to take care of the people he cared about and to protect Camelot. Where was the evil in that? How could anyone fault him for it?

In that moment five weeks ago, where his best friend had revealed himself to be a sorcerer and had been willing to sacrifice everything for the sake of Arthur—not the crown prince but the person—he had known that his father was _wrong_. Magic in the hands of someone like Merlin could only ever be used for good with the best of intentions, and there was nothing anyone could do or say to change his mind about that.

When the two of them reached the stables, Merlin quickly began to get their horses ready for the journey. Arthur just stood back and watched, letting the boy do what he was actually paid for. Sure, he could easily help, but there was no reason to. Merlin wasn't actually a terrible servant, just a bit clumsy and occasionally late with his duties. The boy had certainly gotten a lot better since those first few weeks so very long ago. Sure, Merlin would never truly be a proper servant, what with the constant chatter and insubordination, but he had come to expect that from the warlock. The thought of Merlin acting any other way was practically incomprehensible.

"So, what did you tell your father?" asked Merlin as he finished saddling up one horse and moved on to the other.

"I told him I was going on an extended hunting trip in the forests outside of Greenswood," said Arthur, earning him a rather curious and somewhat surprised look from his servant. "While there, I said I'd check on Gaius and lend a hand if needed. I asked for two weeks, and as expected, he wanted to send some knights along after I mentioned that it would just be you accompanying me. It wasn't hard to convince him otherwise, seeing as how we already sent quite a few knights with Gaius. If word were to get out that we were sending more, it could cause the people to panic. Father doesn't want Camelot to appear weak in the face of a 'mere illness,' so he relented."

"Wow…you really thought this through."

"Yes, well, father wouldn't have accepted anything less, I'm sure. Two weeks is a rather long time. Besides, this way our story is at least close to the truth."

It wasn't long before both horses were ready for the journey, and the two of them led the animals out of the stables. They both mounted rather effortlessly, but they didn't make for the gate. Instead they glanced back at the castle and then at the city before them. The last time they left, they had almost been prevented from returning. Their last hunting trip had revealed one of Camelot's biggest secrets, but it had nearly cost them both far too much. They could only hope that this time things would be different.

The prince spared a glance for the warlock next to him, and he couldn't help but notice that Merlin did look rather tired. All those experiments and all that magic had caught up with him, and Arthur found himself grateful that he had found out when he did so he could stop his friend from making a mistake. Who knows how far he would've gone if he had been left to keep practicing. Merlin was rather reckless. He needed to watch over the boy just as surely as Merlin watched over him.

Earlier, Arthur had made a promise to Morgana that both of them would return. With all the power he had, he intended to keep it.

* * *

**Review responses:** Same rules as always. Length doesn't equal favoritism. It's a matter of content.

michelexXx: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it :) It was a great deal of fun to write.

alexwacrap: Thank you for the review! Oh, no worries. I intend to write the reveal out within this story as a flashback. I finally figured out where I want to put it in, so it shall come eventually :)

Niphrehdil: Thank you! I'm glad they're all still in character. As for the awkwardness, I do sort of agree with that. There are so many ways it could happen, and I think his reaction will have everything to do with how it happens (hopefully it'll be something awesome when it finally does). As for how many chapters, I'm not sure. Less than 20, probably. And I do want to write something else after. I've got a lot of ideas floating around :)

Jess from Australia: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it. I had so much fun with that part. Poor Merlin. It's rather fun, because he actually isn't stupid, just an idiot. He tends to do some rather dumb things, despite the fact that he is actually rather intelligent :) He's so much fun to write.

XxSailorWinchesterXx: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad it worked. That whole chapter was so fun, what with Merlin being rather confused and Arthur just yelling at him. I'm happy you enjoyed it :)

ruby890: Thanks for the review! Happy you liked it. Yes, a magic illness. I couldn't resist :) That part with Gwen was difficult to do, so I'm glad it worked well. I rather love Gwen and her sweetness.

Darkenwood: Thank you! Glad you liked the chapter. I was a bit worried about writing Arthur's whole reaction, so it's nice to know that it worked out. I rather love it when he's worried over Merlin, so it was a lot of fun to write :)

peanutmeg: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked that part. It was by far my favorite thing I've written in this story. So much yelling and concern. I love worried Arthur. He makes me very happy :)

vampishelf: Thank you for the review! I'm glad you like my story :) I guess this chapter probably answers your question. As for Greenswood, I took it from season 1, episode 5. I didn't want to create a town, so I borrowed one.

Jessie Immortal: Thank you! I'm happy the chapter turned out good. It was great fun writing it. And yes, I'm still planning to write out the reveal. I've got it planned, and I finally decided where I want to put it, so it will be coming :)

yutakayumi: Thank you! I'm glad you like it, and hopefully the rest of the chapters will be just as good :)

Orange: Thanks! Oh, indeed he does, as he was being a rather big idiot. So much fun :) Ah, all of that will come in due time. They have a ways to go before they'll find Gaius. There is much planned :)

(blank): Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you like my story. You've no idea how happy I am to hear that they're in character. It's something I'm always checking and fretting over. Thank you so much, and I hope I don't disappoint :)


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Don't beleive the scroll bar! It lies! The chapter totally isn't _that _long...although it is rather long, I suppose (11 pages, 6,600 some words). Why do my chapters keep getting longer and longer? The chapter that will come after this one is about 14 pages...sigh. Oh well. Anyway, this chapter is once again a bit different, at least for me. For those who have wanted action, I give you some action. I can't claim to be good at writing fight scenes though, which is strange given that most of my original fiction was action/adventure and littered with battles. Still, I find I do better with character thoughts and reflection and stuff like that, so I hope that what I did write doesn't disappoint. I tried my best :) Also, for those who like Arthur's POV, there's a lot of it in here and coming up. He's got a lot to think through, after all.

**Title: **Healing Spells  
**Author: **BeyondTheStorm  
**Rating: **T for violence and bloodshed.  
**Characters/pairings: **Only friendship here :) Lots of Merlin and Arthur, and quite a bit of Gwen too, with some Morgana and a little bit of Gaius.  
**Spoilers: **Um...lets just say everything up through 2x07, just to be safe.  
**Warnings: **Self-harm (though just mentions of it from now on), violence, and blood.

As for the review responses, they are rather lengthy, which is why the scroll bar is so small. I was in a talkative mood, and I lack the ability to say anything in just a few words. Also, best to read them after reading this chapter...trust me. Also, there's another author's note at the bottom. I felt the need for one :)

As always, thanks for all the reviews and just for reading my fic. You guys are wonderful, and I hope you're enjoying my story :)

* * *

CHAPTER 10

They made good progress their first day on the road but were forced to stop when night fell. Even though they probably could've pressed on a bit further, Arthur had decided to call it a day. The horses were likely exhausted, having gotten very few breaks during the long ride, and even though his servant wouldn't admit to it, Merlin was probably exhausted as well.

Setting up camp really didn't take long at all, not with a warlock present. With only a few words and a flash of gold against blue eyes, their equipment began to set itself up, and it wasn't long before the bedrolls were laid out, the horses were tethered, the provisions were divided, and a fire was going. Tasks that would have taken at least a half an hour had been done in only a few minutes, and the prince was actually rather impressed if not a bit surprised. He wasn't used to such a display, in more ways than one. It was rare for magic to be used in his presence without a reason to fear it, but the thought of being afraid of Merlin just seemed laughable.

The other reason that it surprised him was that magic was always depicted as this grand and powerful thing. It was otherworldly, profound, and dangerous, and yet Merlin used it for such menial tasks, as if it were only natural to do so. For someone with magic flowing through their veins, perhaps it was.

After a small but adequate dinner, the two of them fell into silence with Arthur stoking the fire and Merlin flipping through his spell book. The warlock was looking for anything that could prove useful once they reached Greenswood. It didn't look like he was having much luck.

"How much do you know," began Arthur, breaking through the silence, "about the illness?"

Merlin looked up from his book, glancing at the prince over the roaring fire. He sighed rather heavily, the sound of someone resigned to their fate (proof that he hadn't found anything and didn't really think he would on his own). He laid the book across his legs, still open, before answering.

"Not much," he said. "Gaius only told me about the symptoms. Apparently it starts out as just a cough, followed by a high fever. After a few days, the ones infected start losing the ability to move. Everything just starts going numb until they're all but dead. In the end, the throat swells and they slowly suffocate until their breathing stops altogether. Apparently it's a rather painful way to die."

"Anything else?"

"No, only that no natural cures have worked. Gaius doesn't know how it started or where it originated from. It just happened."

"It seems that's how most of our magic-related problems start."

"Yeah…"

Merlin glanced down at the spell book, still lying in his lap.

"It _must_ be magical in nature, or he wouldn't have asked for my help."

He picked it back up, flipping through the pages. A look of determination crossed his face as he delved back into his research.

"The answer must be in here somewhere."

Arthur didn't say anything. Instead he returned to his rather pointless task of tending the fire. He got the feeling it was unnecessary seeing as how the fire was made with magic. It would probably keep burning until every bit of wood was gone and perhaps even after that.

It was tempting to break the silence again, because he wanted to ask Merlin what he would do if it turned out that the answer wasn't in the book. What would the warlock do if he couldn't find anything that would help them? What if the illness couldn't be stopped? He didn't ask any of it because he didn't want to think about it. They would figure something out; they always did. Nothing had ever beaten Camelot before, and that wouldn't change now. The kingdom wouldn't fall to an illness.

He only hoped that the cost for curing it wouldn't be a heavy one.

* * *

The second day on the road was passing much like the first. So far the weather was behaving, blessing them with clear skies and only a soft breeze. The natural sounds of the forest surrounded them, indicating that for the moment there was nothing to worry about. As long as there was noise, they were safe. It was in the silence where things tended to go wrong.

It wouldn't be long now before they were in Greenswood. They'd likely reach their location early the next day, and from there it was just a matter of finding Gaius and figuring out what to do. Hopefully the physician was alright. They were going to need him for this, because there was no way the two of them would be able to figure it all out on their own. Merlin had already been looking through his book and still hadn't spotted anything that seemed even remotely helpful for the situation.

Despite the fact that neither of them had spoken about it, they both knew this was a risky venture at best. Gaius was suggesting that they use magic or at least something magical in nature to cure the illness and perhaps stop it altogether. Using magic in Camelot would equal a death sentence, regardless of what it was used for. Even if one were to save the entire kingdom with magic, the result would be the same as if they had tried to destroy it. It didn't matter if a sorcerer was attacking or protecting. Magic was treason. It was a law based on what someone could potentially do instead of what they chose to do. That was wrong on so many levels. All people were capable of evil, but that didn't mean they all deserved to die.

The laws of Camelot were unjust and wrong, and when he was king, Arthur was going to change things. In such a short period of time, he had learned so much, and he was a better person because of it. Those who practiced magic were only people, the same as anyone else. Magic was a tool, just like a sword: neutral in every way until placed in the hands of a human being.

After their last hunting trip—after dragging a half-dead warlock back to Camelot, still cold and pale but finally _breathing—_he had had a long talk with Gaius about Merlin and magic, unable to contain his curiosity until his friend awoke. Out of everything the physician had told him, one statement rang truer than anything else, even though it had completely shattered twenty years worth of beliefs, casting light on the lies hidden behind a kingdom's laws that were built on fear, prejudice, and an unfortunate ignorance.

"_There is nothing in this world that is inherently good or evil aside from the very nature of man."_

Even before all the examples Gaius had given him, that one statement had made complete and total sense. Good and evil were human concepts and had no bearing on anything else in the world. Even things like weapons, created by man, were neutral in nature. Let a sword lie on the ground and it was a mere object, incapable of anything. Only by a person's influence could it become a weapon with a purpose. He was the one who could choose what to do with his blade. Magic was the same way. Power was power, regardless of the form it took, but it was the person behind it who could choose how to wield it. People were the ones who corrupted magic, not the other way around. He could see that now, believed in it.

It was rather strange how one boy, someone so insignificant at first glance, could have such a profound effect on someone like him.

Then again, there truly wasn't anything _insignificant_ about Merlin. There never had been. From the day they met, there had always just been something about the boy, something different, and now he knew the full extent of it. Sure, in the beginning Merlin had only been a peasant with no real sense of subservience and then only a servant (still with no subservience), but he was never insignificant, even though he was unimportant and expendable in the eyes of the court and the king.

However, during his time in Camelot, Merlin had managed to win over a great many people. He was well-liked by many, even some of the nobles and the knights. Just about everyone knew who he was due to his association with Arthur, but many liked him simply because of his nature. Merlin was the type of person who would do a favor for anyone, willing to help with whatever he could.

His servant was a good man, capable of doing so much for so many. He could be out there saving lives, curing illnesses, healing people…and yet he chose to remain in Camelot, and given the choice a hundred times over, Merlin would make the same decision a hundred times. Despite his thankless position as Camelot's secret protector, he would never leave. He had said so himself that his place was in Camelot. It was his home, and he would do everything in his power to protect it.

His strength belonged to Camelot—belonged to Arthur—and the warlock had no desire to change that. The prince couldn't help but find it baffling that the boy was willing to be overlooked and unappreciated when he had saved them all so many times. He had so much power, enough to conquer kingdoms, and yet he would never even consider it. Merlin would always use his magic for the sake of others and not himself. That's just the way he was. Despite everything, he would rather serve than rule. He was loyal and selfless and _magic_.

That was Merlin.

"…Arthur."

The prince brought his horse to a halt, because even though the tone was soft, there was a note of urgency in Merlin's voice. He glanced back at the warlock to see that Merlin had also stopped, gripping the reins rather tightly as he glanced at the forest around them. The path they were on was rather wide, enough for three horses to walk next to each other. The land on either side sloped upwards and then gave way to a large cover of trees, the large canopy of their branches allowing only a bit of sunlight to stream through. If one were to ignore the fact that the area was perfect for an ambush, it could be said that their surroundings were very beautiful.

They were also very _silent_.

Before, there had been the sound of birds chirping and the rustling of the grass and leaves due to the movement of smaller animals. The woods had been alive, but it had all vanished, leaving nothing in its wake but a deafening silence.

_Damn it!_ Why hadn't he been paying more attention? It was as if the sound had just slowly disappeared, bit by bit, so that they wouldn't notice until it was too late. Something was out there, watching and waiting…something dangerous. It was just _too_ quiet.

Arthur quickly started looking around, trying to spot anything out of the ordinary. However, there was nothing—no sights, no sounds, or at least not any that he could pick up. He kept trying anyway though; they both did. They kept their horses still and their eyes and ears open for any sign of an attack or any sort of movement, and not a moment later it came. It was soft, barely noticeable even in the silence, but Arthur would've recognized it anywhere.

It was the sound of a string being drawn…of _multiple_ strings being drawn.

Bows or crossbows, perhaps both. The result would be the same, regardless of which one. They were in the middle of the path, unmoving and unaware of which direction the attack would come from. With their luck, it would be every direction.

Before Arthur could even think of yelling at Merlin to "get down" or "take cover" and then do so himself, the sharp sound of multiple arrows and bolts being released whistled through the absolute silence. Arthur took a moment to point out to himself that yes, they were coming from every direction, before realizing that he couldn't do anything to stop them nor would he be able to dismount his horse fast enough to avoid being hit.

Thankfully he didn't need to worry about it, because just as quickly as they had been released, all the arrows quickly slowed down until they came to a dead stop, frozen in midair. There were ten very sharp points floating around the two of them and their horses, and Arthur gave his attention to the one responsible for such a feat. Merlin's eyes were golden, and the warlock looked both terrified and relieved. Knowing him, he probably hadn't been sure if he could stop them in time. It was somewhat baffling how someone could both have confidence in their abilities and still be surprised when something actually worked.

Merlin whispered a few words, and the mixture of arrows and bolts (both bows and crossbows, apparently) fell to the ground. For one brief moment, everything was still, and then all manner of chaos erupted around them. More arrows and bolts were launched as men came running down the slopes on either side, brandishing swords, axes, daggers, spears, all sorts of different weapons, each one dangerous and intended to be used against the two of them.

Arthur quickly dismounted and drew his sword, ready for the clash of steel that would be inevitable. He had already counted ten men, not including the ones that continued to fire at them from the cover of the trees. Thankfully Merlin continued to stop all incoming projectiles, letting them fall harmlessly to the ground. The prince only hoped that his friend was as powerful and capable with his magic as he believed him to be, because he had his own battles to focus on. As soon as his blade met the cold steel of another, the sharp sound of metal striking metal rang out, and he was swept into battle.

* * *

Merlin remained on his horse, keeping it calm with a little help from his magic as the chaos surrounded them. Every time he heard the whistle of an arrow, he was quick to react, stopping them before they could hit either himself or Arthur. When some rained down for the forth time, he turned them around and sent them flying back on the paths they had followed.

No more came after that.

As well as stopping the arrows, he had been keeping the charging men away from him, sending them flying each time they drew too close. He needed to try and stay focused on Arthur, seeing as how the majority were going for his friend. However, the prince was a skilled fighter. There was no one who could best him in a sword fight, and he had already felled three men and was currently fighting off two at once. Merlin was doing what he could to keep them from overwhelming the prince, either forcing them back or setting their weapons alight. He had to stick to simpler magic, spells that didn't take a lot out of him, just in case the fight took a turn for the worst.

In the back of his mind, he couldn't help but wonder what had brought this attack on. Sure, the two of them seemed to attract trouble no matter where they went, and a sudden attack wasn't all that unusual, but there were a lot of men this time. Were they a group of bandits? Enemies of the crown? Had they been hired to kill or kidnap Arthur, or something like that? Did these men even know who they were attacking, or had they simply decided to attack whoever happened to cross their path?

Honestly, the reason didn't matter all that much, because it didn't change the fact that if the two of them didn't fight back, they would either end up dead or captured. However, it was still something he wanted to know, even though he likely wouldn't get an answer.

Three men ran towards him, and he quickly used his magic to send them flying. One of them slammed into a tree, his neck breaking, while another flew right onto one of his comrade's swords. The third hit the ground with an ominous crack and didn't move again. He quickly looked to Arthur, and with a simple flash of his eyes and a whispered word, a man who was charging towards him tripped and fell to the ground, and the prince was able to finish off his opponent without having to worry about an interruption.

Overall there had been about twenty men, give or take a few. Now there were only nine left standing, and they were starting to get rather angry with the situation. One more spell was all it took from Merlin (he managed to light someone's spear on fire, consequently lighting the man himself on fire) before a set of rather livid eyes turned to him. The man quickly looked to his comrades, his attention falling on the one fighting Arthur.

"You, take care of the prince!" he shouted. "The rest of you, kill the boy!"

Well, at least that answered one question. These men had known exactly who they were attacking. Whether they wanted the prince dead or alive was another matter. Merlin didn't have time to think about it. Six men were running towards him, brandishing their weapons. He raised one arm, palm outstretched, and whispered the words for his spell. The wind picked up rather suddenly, swirling around the men and stopping them in their tracks. A swarm of dust and leaves was kicked up, forcing them to keep their eyes closed against the onslaught. The spell wasn't a solution, but it would buy him some time to figure out how best to deal with them.

Unfortunately, while focusing on the six men who had been ordered to kill him, he lost track of the one who had been giving the orders. The man had disappeared from their small battlefield, running back into the forest where the archers had been. Over the roaring of the wind and the frustrated cries of the men, he was unable to hear the string being drawn back and then released. The telltale whistle of an arrow cutting through the air was also swallowed up, and he didn't notice the danger until it was too late. A single arrow sank into his left shoulder. He cried out, more so in shock than pain, as he fell from his horse. His spell gave one violent burst, sending the men flying backwards, before the winds died down and then vanished altogether.

As Merlin hit the ground, all the air was knocked out of him, and while he lay there, a part of him couldn't help but wonder why everyone seemed to like going for the left side of his body. That was twice now that someone had aimed for his left arm. He really shouldn't complain about it though. There were far worse places to be injured, after all.

Merlin forced himself up and gripped the shaft of the arrow that had imbedded itself in this shoulder. He whispered the words for easing the pain and then pulled the arrow out, a stream of blood following it. The wound was deep but it wasn't that serious, and so he used the spell for stopping the bleeding and then tried to close it. He was so focused on his task that he failed to notice one of the men getting up after being thrown. The warlock only finally looked up from the wound when a shadow fell over him. His eyes widened at the sight of a sword being raised high, ready to be swung downward, and there was nothing he could do about it.

There was no time for a spell. He could only watch as the blade fell.

* * *

Throughout the course of the fight, Arthur had been trying to at least keep some of his attention on Merlin, just as he was sure Merlin was doing for him. The fact that some of the men around him would suddenly end up lying on the ground or flying backwards was proof of that. The warlock was holding his own in the battle, allowing the prince to focus on the opponents in front of him. They were rather skilled fighters, meaning they most likely weren't mere bandits. However, no matter what they were or what sort of intentions they had, they weren't quite good enough to best him. He met each blade with his own, making short work of his adversaries, and it wasn't long before only a few were left.

From the corner of his eye, he saw some of the men charging towards Merlin only to be thrown backwards rather violently, none of them rising again. Another who had been charging for _him_ ended up face down in the dirt, allowing him to finish off the man he was fighting before another took his place. Somewhere off to the side, he saw someone's weapon burst into flames, and it was at that moment that one of the remaining enemies, a rather tall and burly man, looked over towards Arthur and the person he was fighting (someone who was actually proving to be difficult to kill).

"You, take care of the prince!" the man shouted before looking towards the rest of the men who weren't dead or lying unconscious. "The rest of you, kill the boy!"

_No!_

He had to do something. He had to stop them, but his opponent wasn't giving him the chance to do anything other than parry and defend. He could only watch as the remaining six men charged for Merlin while the one who had given the orders ran off into the safety of the forest like a coward.

Their blades clashed over and over as he tried to overpower the other swordsman, needing to finish his fight so he could help his friend. However, it appeared that Merlin didn't need help. It wasn't long before the sound of rushing wind filled the area. The warlock had trapped them within a raging wind, preventing them from getting any closer or being able to see what they were doing. For the time being, he was safe and Arthur could relax a bit and focus on his own fight. It wasn't long before his opponent made just the smallest mistake, giving Arthur the opportunity he needed. In one smooth stroke of his sword, his enemy fell and a wave of relief washed over him. Now he could help Merlin.

The relief was short lived, however. From the corner of his eye, he caught movement amongst the trees, and he recalled seeing that rather tall man disappear into the forest. Apparently he hadn't been running away. Instead he had found himself a bow and a good place to shoot from. The arrow was already notched and the string drawn back, but he wasn't aiming at the prince.

He was aiming at Merlin.

Arthur made a dash up the slope towards the trees, one eye on the arrow, the other on his servant. If he could just get close enough to kill the man, reach him before he aligned his sights…

The arrow was released with a telltale strum.

"Merlin!"

The warning came too late, and it was unlikely that the boy could hear anything over the rushing winds of his spell. Arthur could only watch as the arrow sank into the warlock's shoulder, a cry escaping his lips as he fell from his horse. The wind gave a sudden burst, sending the six men crashing to the ground, before it died away completely.

Arthur wasted no time rushing towards the man with the bow, running him through before he could even think of notching another arrow. He then ran down the hill, his eyes seeking out Merlin. The sight that greeted him had the prince sprinting across the road and jumping over bodies, because one of the men had gotten back up and was standing over Merlin, his sword raised high.

The prince reached them just as the blade fell, thrusting his own sword out to stop its descent. He quickly took advantage of his opponent's shock and pushed the man away before finishing him off. He was about to check on Merlin when he heard footsteps approaching rapidly.

"Arthur, behind you!" shouted Merlin, and the prince whirled around just in time to block the stroke of another sword. One more man had managed to get back up, and Arthur was once more swept into battle.

* * *

Merlin could do nothing but sit there, one arm hanging uselessly and the other raised, his hand hovering over the wound to his shoulder. He was trying to heal it. The bleeding had stopped, thankfully, but he needed to close it up. Slowly but surely it was scabbing over, but until the spell finished, he wouldn't be able to help Arthur. He could feel the magic in him flowing to the wound, and if he tried anything now, odds were the magic would be pulled out of it. He wouldn't do the prince any good if he were distracted by that kind of pain.

The warlock simply watched as the fight took place. He was confident that Arthur would win. So far no one had ever bested him in a sword fight, and these people certainly wouldn't be the ones to do it. Whether they were bandits, mercenaries, or assassins, they still weren't good enough to kill someone as skilled with a sword as Arthur, at least while fighting fairly. In an unfair fight though, anything was possible and skill tended not to matter as much. So Merlin would keep watch and make sure there was no interference. Most of the men were dead or unconscious, so as soon as this fight was over, they could move on.

Unfortunately, nothing was ever that easy for the two of them. The warlock caught sight of movement from the right, and he turned his head in time to see three men stagger to their feet. They were the ones he had been fighting before, who had been thrown back when his spell ended. The forth was still lying on the ground (the fifth was the one fighting Arthur, the sixth having been dealt with earlier), but he was awake as well and clutching the hilt of a knife.

Without warning, one of the men charged towards the prince, and Merlin didn't even think before casting a spell. One of the discarded arrows rose into the air and flew towards the man, piercing his heart. He fell with a clatter to the ground.

Everything that occurred after that happened in quick succession. It would be remembered as nothing more than a blur later, and if asked, the warlock wouldn't be able to explain it properly. There was the slice of steel through flesh as Arthur's blade cut into his opponent. In that same moment, the man lying on the ground raised his knife and threw it at the prince's back. Merlin yelled at Arthur, trying to stop the blade, reaching for it, begging it to slow down, to disappear, to just _stop already_! The prince turned at the sound of his name just as the dagger reached him.

The blade sank into the prince's stomach, a choked gasp escaping his lips.

It was at that moment that the world seemed to slow down. Whether it was due to the shock or his magic, the warlock didn't know, but everything around him faded as he watched his friend stagger back, his sword falling to the ground as he looked down with wide, disbelieving eyes at the hilt of the knife protruding from his body. Merlin was pretty sure his own expression was much the same, and when Arthur raised his head, their eyes met briefly…and then he fell.

He hit the ground and didn't move again.

Everything sped back up and faded back in, and the warlock was suddenly aware of the three men who were still alive and smirking in triumph at what they had accomplished. They had beaten the crown prince of Camelot.

They had hurt Arthur.

His best friend was lying there _bleeding_ because of them!

In a wash of overwhelming rage and terror, Merlin reached with his magic and tore their weapons right out of their hands. They all turned to him in shock as the warlock got to his feet, one hand still placed over his injury though he was no longer trying to heal it. The shock in their expressions quickly turned to a cold sort of fear as they began to back away, but he wasn't about to let them leave. Their weapons were floating before them, and he stretched his focus to encompass all the rest that were lying discarded on the forest floor. They rose up in a menacing circle of steel, and with just a thought, they all flew towards the men. He didn't even give them time to plead for their lives.

He wasn't fond of killing, but these men didn't deserve to be spared. They had attacked Arthur, and he would do whatever he had to in order to protect the prince.

_Arthur._

Merlin ran to his master's side and dropped to his knees next to him.

"Arthur?" he called, praying for some kind of response, but the prince was out cold, his skin pale and his chest barely moving. Each breath was shallow, but at least he was breathing, and that meant there was still a chance to save him. Merlin was no physician, but the knife didn't look like it had pierced anything vital. The lungs and heart were untouched, and that meant it wasn't entirely fatal.

The blood kept flowing though, soaking into his tunic. If he were to try and remove the knife, Arthur would probably bleed out, but at the same time he couldn't leave it in. He wouldn't be able to heal him if the knife remained.

The warlock tried to stay reasonably calm as he ran a hand through his hair rather frantically, his mind whirling with every option and every possible outcome. He had to make a decision quickly, or the prince would bleed to death before he could even attempt to help him.

After thinking it through, he decided to try and stop the bleeding without removing the knife. It was possible, after all. He had done it to himself after stabbing through his hand while practicing. This was also a stab wound, albeit far more serious than his had been. He just prayed it would work.

He placed both hands near the wound and said the words, focusing his magic, willing it to heal the prince. He had never tried to heal someone else before, but the idea was the same. The magic flowing through him moved towards Arthur, rushing to try and heal the wound. He could feel it, but nothing was happening. Blood continued to flow out, and no matter how hard he pushed, his magic wouldn't stop it. Arthur just kept bleeding, and Merlin began to panic.

If he couldn't stop the bleeding, then he would have to try and close the wound, and in order to do that, he would have to remove the knife. If he removed it though, the prince would start bleeding more, and if this didn't work…if he couldn't close the wound…

Merlin shook his head to clear his thoughts. Whether he removed the knife or not, it didn't really matter. If he left it in, he wouldn't be able to heal Arthur, and the prince would eventually bleed to death, and if he removed it but still couldn't heal him, the result would be the same.

He had to remove the knife. With it gone, he could at least try to save the prince. Leaving it in would condemn him. He had to chance it. He had nothing left to lose.

_Please let this work. Please don't die. Please, Arthur…_

"I'm sorry," he said before gripping the hilt and pulling the knife straight out. Arthur groaned softly, but other than that he gave no response. Merlin quickly covered the wound with his hands and pressed down, trying to slow the flow of blood. He wasted no time reciting the spell, trying to push the magic into the wound and close it. He said it over and over, forcing his magic to move until he could feel it thrumming beneath his skin, throwing in the spell to stop the bleeding as well. His voice grew louder with each repetition until he was practically screaming the words, but nothing happened.

His magic wouldn't move. The wound wouldn't close. It wouldn't even stop bleeding.

He couldn't heal Arthur.

Frantic and close to tears, the warlock racked his brain for anything that could help, anything at all. He had to do something, because Arthur couldn't die. It couldn't end like this. He needed to live, to become the king he was destined to be. He _had_ to. He had to fix things, to save them all, to let magic return to Camelot and end the pointless persecution of all those like Merlin. He needed to live so he could become the greatest king the world had ever seen, and he needed to live because he was _Arthur_, Merlin's master and friend. He was his best friend, the best he could ever hope for, and that alone was reason enough.

Arthur _had_ to live!

In the midst of his chaotic thoughts, he remembered something from his book, something he had read in that long, stagnant week after injuring his arm. There had been two spells that he had memorized simply because they had been there—one for taking wounds and one for sharing them. They had been for serious injuries, ones that couldn't be healed with simple healing spells.

Perhaps one of them would work. He had nothing left to lose.

There hadn't been much written about the two spells or at least not much that he had found, but lengthy descriptions hadn't been needed. One spell would let him take the entire wound. It would let him trade places with the prince so that he'd be the one dying instead. Arthur would live, but the prince would likely never forgive him for it. He couldn't put his friend through that, not if there was another way. Only as a last resort would he take it.

The other would let him take only part of the wound, perhaps enough so that he would be able to at least stop the bleeding for both of them. It was the better choice and the only one available to him if he wanted to live as well.

There was just one problem though with casting either spell, and that was the amount of magic needed. Both spells were powerful, enough to exhaust a normal sorcerer. Thankfully he was far from normal, but at the same time a good amount of his magic was already being used to keep his own wounds closed. He would have to pull the magic from every single one and ignore the pain while subjecting himself to even more, because he had no delusions that this spell was going to hurt.

But if he could save Arthur _and_ somehow keep himself alive, then it was worth it. He had to try, because pretty soon taking the wound would be his only option.

No matter what the cost, Arthur _would_ live.

Taking a deep breath, he got started. He began redirecting the magic pooling in every single wound he had. He could feel the cuts on his arms reopening, as well as the stab wound through his hand and the arrow wound to his shoulder. He bit down on his lip to keep from crying out, doing his best to ignore the blood he could feel flowing from each wound. They weren't life-threatening injuries, not even the one in his shoulder, and so he would let them stay open until he could spare enough magic to stop the bleeding, but right now he needed to give this everything he had.

Preparing himself for the pain he knew was coming, he braced his body and mind before incanting the spell that would start to transfer the wound from Arthur to himself. At first nothing happened, and he began to fear that it was already too late, before a rather odd sensation spread across his skin, concentrating in the same area where Arthur's wound was. It was warm and tickled just slightly, but he soon found himself tensing up and doing all he could to keep from screaming as his skin pulled and ripped. It felt as if someone were dragging a knife over his stomach slowly, pressing down a little more with each drag. It was slow and unbelievably painful, but he kept his mind focused on Arthur, on the prince's wound, watching as it started to shrink bit by agonizing bit.

_You won't die. I won't let you. You will live!_

It felt like an eternity that he knelt there, forcing his magic into Arthur and then dragging it back into himself. He could feel the blood flowing, staining his tunic, and he could barely breathe through the pain, but he wouldn't stop until the wound was small enough to stop the bleeding. He began to whisper the spell for it, watching and waiting for the moment it took effect. As soon as he could keep it from bleeding, he'd stop and do the same for himself. He had to at least try to save both of them, but Arthur was the priority. He would always be the priority.

Finally, _finally_, he felt his magic respond, and the knife wound stopped bleeding. He smiled through the pain, because Arthur was still breathing and no longer losing blood. His life was no longer pouring out of him. He would _live_.

Unable to hold himself up anymore due to both the pain and the exhaustion, Merlin collapsed next to his friend. He rolled onto his back and placed a hand over his own wound. He didn't have the energy to heal it, but he could at least keep it from bleeding. He cast the spell once more and felt his magic pooling. He did the same for the wound in his shoulder, but he wouldn't be able to maintain it for any of the others, and he wouldn't be able to stop any of them from hurting. This was the best he could do, but it was enough for now.

Merlin closed his eyes and gave a shuddered sigh of relief.

The two of them were alive.

The warlock allowed himself a moment to rest, waiting for the pain to fade and his strength to return. As soon as he recovered enough to move, he would have to find their horses and move the prince to a safer location while he recovered.

For now though, he would just rest with the reassurance that it was over. Their attackers were all dead, the forest was alive with the calls of birds and the rustling of the leaves, both of them were alive, and Arthur was _safe_. As far as Merlin was concerned, that was all that mattered.

* * *

**A/N:** So...to all who saw something like this coming, congrats :) There were four things I had decided on before attemtping to write this fic, and that was the healing magic practicing (what the whole story was built around), a scene that will come in a later chapter, the magic reveal, and then this particular outcome. It was just a matter of making it work and deciding when to do it. Something to know about me and my writing is that everything I mention matters. I don't like wasting space, and I love foreshadowing to death. It makes me happy :) I don't throw things in unless they'll be important at some point.  
So anyway, hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter is already written, so depending on how much more I can write this week, it may go up early (I have this weekend off, so we'll see), because I rather can't wait to post it (very anxious and excited). You'll see why when I post it :)

Anyway, here's the responses, and the same rules apply. As always, thanks so much! I'm always happy to know what you all think :)

Nurannoniel T.I.M.E: Thanks for the review! Ha, I'm happy you liked that bit. It was too cute when I thought of it not to put it in :)

michelexXx: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it. Hopefully this one was just as good, although action isn't my strong suit :)

XxSailorWinchesterXx: Thanks! It means a lot to hear that. And I also rather love their bonding moments. There shall be many more, I assure you :)

Niphrehdil: Wow, thank you so much :) Writing is something I've always loved, so it's nice to hear things like that. And I definitely intend to write more. I don't see this obsession dwindling anytime soon. And I'm happy you like my story so much. I'm giving it more attention than anything else I've written thus far, so I'm glad it shows. Heh, I had a lot of fun with the whole knife thing, so I'm glad it seemed in-character for Arthur :)

WitchyWeasel: Thanks for the review! I'm glad to hear that Arthur's done well. He's the one I worry the most about writing, especially since a lot coming up will be from his perspective. Ah, glad you liked that part. It was just too cute not to put it in when I thought of it :)

Loopstagirl: Thank you so much! Writing is something I really love, so it means a lot to hear that :) I'm glad Arthur's in-character. He always worries me when I write him, so it's good to know he's being written right. He's great fun, and there shall be much more of him in the chapters to come. I hope that I can continue to deliver :) I'm having a lot of fun with this.

blank: Thanks! I'm glad you like the way I write Arthur. He's hard to get into, so I'm always happy to hear that he's coming out okay. I'm always worried I'll make him seem too concerned or too indifferent, so it's good to know his perspective is working out fine. That shall be much more of him in the future chapters :) As for the whole name thing, that's awesome! Totally made my day :)

peanutmeg: Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked it. I rather do love Arthur when he's worrying about Merlin. Those are some of my favorite sort of scenes, both to read and write :) There shall hopefully be many, many more.

Jessie Immortal: Thank you! I rather liked writing that chapter. Despite the fact that he's hard for me to write at times, I love writing in Arthur's perspective. And I'm glad you liked him referring to Merlin as his best friend. He probably would never admit it to Merlin, but in the safety of his own mind, it's perfectly acceptable :)

Jess from Australia: Than you! I'm glad what I'm doing works, as this is the first time I'm trying this style and trying to accurately write characters that already exist instead of ones I've created. Happy to know I'm reading them well enough :) I can also agree with the Morgana thing in parts, cause I do think it would take a lot for him to notice, but I do think that he'd start to second guess a few things after finding out about Merlin, depending on the circumstances and all. And of course we all love him anyway, in all his prattish glory :)

ruby890: Thanks for reviewing! Happy you liked it. His POV is great fun, albeit a bit more difficult to write than Merlin's. There shall be much more of Arthur's as the story goes on :)

Valkyrie Vamp: Thanks for the reviews! I had really wanted to find a way for Gwen to know that he wasn't really doing it for the reasons she thought, but nothing seemed believable enough…though I totally sympathize. She's so sweet. And yes, Morgana indeed did, though I've yet to decide if I wanna write her dream in or just leave it the way I did. I rather love ambiguity. Oh, and if you're reading this after reading this chapter, then congrats :) You totally called it.

Bluebonnet: Thank you so much! It really does mean a lot, and I'm glad you're enjoying my fic so much :) I'm having a ton of fun writing it. Merlin and Arthur are two of my favorite characters ever, and their friendship is rather wonderful, so I'm glad it all comes out okay and isn't forced. Ah, and it's nice to know the self-harm didn't get dark. I was rather worried about that when I wrote those chapters, but it seems it all worked out fine. I'm glad :)

Justine Themis: Thank you! Yes, the first half had been a lot of fun. I loved writing the bit with the knife :) And worried!Arthur _is_ always good. He makes me very happy, and there shall be much more of him because of it :) Ah, the magic reveal will be explained further. Too many have asked for it for me not to do something about it. And you hinted that you had a feeling that something I mentioned earlier would be used. Just curious if this chapter was along those lines :)

daily-chan: Thanks for reviewing! Glad you like my story :) Yes, solving the illness will be fun, though I've yet to decide if I want Gaius to find out about Merlin's experimenting. I've been playing with that idea a bit. And lots more will definitely go wrong before things get better. That just seems to be how it often works :)

Methus2: Thank you! I'm happy you like it. I'm giving this my all, so hopefully I'll be able to keep delivering :) As for action and battle scenes, I hope this one didn't disappoint. They're not my strong point, but I try.

CrayonsPink: Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it, and I hope this chapter was just as good as all the rest. I'm having great fun, so I hope I can keep the quality up :)

Catindahat: Thank you! Happy you're enjoying it, as I'm rather enjoying writing it, and it's been awhile since that's been the case for me. Hopefully what I have planned for the whole illness thing will be good (seeing as how I'm still working that bit out). Lots more to come :)


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**: So...I kinda lied. I totally didn't have this chapter written. I made the decision to switch around this chapter and the next (you'll understand why I can do that when you get to the end of this one). The segue at the end of this one just worked better than what I originally had. That being said, this chapter is the longest chapter so far (15 pages, 8,400 words). Sorry. That wasn't supposed to happen. The scroll bar lies though! The review responses at the end take up a lot of room. Still though...this chapter got really long. Hope that's not a problem. I also hope it's still written well, seeing as how I only got to read through some of it once. I'm praying that was enough and that I didn't miss any huge errors.

So tired. I have to be to work in 5 hours, and I have yet to sleep. Oh well. It was worth it. I really wanted to get this posted, since the rest of my week will be rather hectic.

**Title: **Healing Spells  
**Author: **BeyondTheStorm  
**Rating: **T for violence and bloodshed.  
**Characters/pairings: **Only friendship here :) Lots of Merlin and Arthur, and quite a bit of Gwen too, with some Morgana and a little bit of Gaius.  
**Spoilers: **Um...lets just say everything up through 2x07, just to be safe.  
**Warnings: **Self-harm (though just mentions of it from now on), violence, and blood.

Review responses at the bottom. Best to read them after reading the chapter :) And thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews. You guys totally make my day. And thank you to all who are reading. I hope you're enjoying my fic :)

* * *

CHAPTER 11

It felt like he was floating. That was the only way to describe it. It was like being weightless, unable to feel even the pull of the earth. It was similar to being submerged in water, but without the need to breathe or the fear of drowning. There was something very calming and yet unsettling about it, because despite the freedom the feeling carried, it was unnatural. He knew with every fiber of his being that he wasn't supposed to feel like this, unfocused and numb.

However, with that realization came a dull sort of ache that erupted into unbearable pain. He wanted to sink back down and just float, to return to that painless state even if it wasn't natural, but something was keeping him from doing so. Something was keeping him in this place where his body felt like it was on fire and each breath was torn from his lungs.

Gods, did it hurt. He just wanted it to stop, to end, wished for it with all he had, and eventually the pain began to recede, giving way to numbness. It was a rather odd sensation, actually. His body still hurt, but he was numb, unable to feel anything other than each labored breath and the beating of his heart. It was strange but at the same time vaguely familiar, as if he had been in this position before not all that long ago, where he was numb and paralyzed aside from where it mattered most.

He was pretty sure the burning sensation was new though. It was concentrated where he assumed his stomach would be if he could actually see anything. Everything was dark, and he couldn't even feel his eyes in order to open them. It was hard to explain what it felt like to be both numb and burning at the same time. He was pretty sure that it was logically impossible, but that's how it felt. Everything was pretty hazy though. There was always the chance he was just imagining all of it, that none of it was real.

But if that were true, then why was it familiar?

Suddenly a new sensation washed over him, cool and comforting, easing the burn in the pit of his stomach. With it came the aching from before, but it wasn't as bad, and whatever was moving through him was relaxing, and he found he could breathe deeper, easier, and without forcing a single breath. It was such a soft and gentle touch, relaxing and safe and even more familiar than the numbness (even though it had no right to be, as he was certain he had only felt it once or twice before).

Realization hit him rather suddenly, and he was able to put a word to what had washed through him.

Magic.

That cool, relaxing, safe feeling that flowed like water was magic. That was what it felt like to have magic used on him, without malice, but it was more than that, more than just magic.

It was _Merlin's_ magic.

The memory was very recent, and it wasn't one that would ever fade, nor did he want it to, because it was soothing and familiar. He had felt the same thing flow through him before, keeping him safe and alive. It wasn't something he would ever forget, and as he allowed himself to take it all in and sink into the comfort it provided, the memories began to wash over him. They came slow at first, like a flash of trees, the sound of birds, a clearing, and then came fire and light and gold and then darkness, followed by a rush of voices and words, sentences streaming together until it became too much to focus on, just too much…

"_Hurry up, Merlin!"_

"_Don't Move."_

"_Arthur Pendragon…"_

"_Very good. You're clearly stronger than you look."_

"_Arthur!"_

"_I won't let it come to that."_

"_Why are you doing this?"_

"_I'm sorry…"_

"_The prince saw you, you know."_

"_Even if it costs me my life…"_

"_It doesn't matter."_

"_I think it's time we end this."_

"_If you cast that spell, you'll die!"_

"_So be it."_

"_As long as Arthur lives and Camelot stands…it doesn't matter what happens to me."_

"_It doesn't matter what happens to me…"_

"_It doesn't matter…"_

* * *

The first thing that came to him when he started to wake was a sense that wherever he was wasn't where he had been. For one, he was pretty sure he could feel rocks beneath him instead of dirt and grass, and even though he couldn't quite remember why he should have been lying on dirt and grass, he knew that it somehow made sense. He had no recollection of even seeing a place recently where the ground was covered in rocks, so something was definitely wrong, and when he managed to crack his eyes open, he realized just how right he was.

Everything was dark at first and a bit blurry, and he figured it was probably because he had just woken up, so he blinked a few times to clear his vision. The blurriness cleared up easily enough, but the darkness only partially retreated. His surroundings were still pretty shadowed, and upon closer inspection, he discovered why.

Everywhere he looked he saw rocks. The walls were all made of stone, as was the ground, apparently. The only thing that wasn't was an opening about twenty feet away, and only when he saw it did he finally realize where he was—a cave, but that didn't make any sense. He was pretty sure he had been in a forest not too long ago. Everything was still a bit hazy, and as he looked around as much as his stiff neck would allow, he got the sense that something was missing…something important.

It was only when he attempted to move and a sharp pain shot through his stomach that it all came back to him in a rush. He remembered the arrows, the men charging, and then each and every battle until there weren't many opponents left. He could still hear the one yelling for the rest of them to kill Merlin, and then there was wind, an arrow, and more fighting. After that only two things came to mind, and he found they were the last things he could remember. There had been the hilt of a knife and two terrified blue eyes.

He had been stabbed.

Breathing deep, Arthur shifted against the ground, trying to sit up. It hurt, but it was more of a slow burn this time, and so with a few calming breaths and a lot of effort, he managed to prop himself up against the wall, relaxing as soon as he could feel the cold stone against his back. Even through the thick fabric of his jacket (his tunic was currently absent) he could feel the rocks, though it wasn't entirely uncomfortable, thankfully.

Now that he was sitting up, he could see a bit better and took a longer look at his surroundings. The cave wasn't all that big but it certainly wasn't small either, with high walls and a large opening. Upon closer inspection he could see a bag sitting nearby, the contents scattered across the floor. Among them was the tunic he had been wearing earlier, but in the dark it was impossible to tell how ruined it was. There also appeared to be the remains of a fire not too far away, and right next to him were some strips of white cloth—bandages, his weary mind supplied helpfully—stained red. Perhaps that was why he couldn't feel any wrapped around him at the moment.

He shifted once more, hissing in pain as the skin near his stomach pulled. He decided that it was time to face the damage, because he couldn't keep avoiding it. Taking a deep breath, he looked down, prepared for the worst.

His eyes widened at what he saw.

Arthur knew injuries well. He had seen many in his life, on himself and others. He knew what stab wounds were supposed to look like, how fatal they could be, how long they took to heal if you were lucky enough to live through one, and therefore he also knew what they _weren't_ supposed to look like. They weren't supposed to be only half the size of the blade. They weren't supposed to stop bleeding without medical treatment. They weren't supposed to heal so easily. Some weren't supposed to heal _at all_.

It should have been bigger, it should have still been bleeding somewhat, it should've hurt like hell, and it probably should have been infected, all things considered, but it wasn't. It wasn't any of those things. Instead it was half the size it was supposed to be and completely scabbed over, no signs of infection or potential scarring or anything.

He had been _healed_.

His head shot up and he looked around again, because now he knew why it felt like something was missing, because something _was_, something important…

"Merlin…"

No response.

"Merlin!"

The warlock's name echoed around him, but there was no reply. He was met with only silence, and his stomach began to hurt in a completely different way when he realized that he was alone. Other than the scattered remnants of their supplies, there was no trace of his servant.

Where was Merlin?

His eyes traveled the cave once more, looking for some sign or just something to point him in the right direction, only to end up staring at the bloodied bandages just a foot or so away. He realized rather suddenly and with a growing sense of dread that they couldn't belong to him. His wound looked like it had stopped bleeding quite a while ago (though he couldn't be positive about that, given that magic was involved), but the blood on those bandages was fresh.

If it wasn't his, then logically there was only one other person it could belong to.

"…Oh, you're awake."

His head snapped towards the entrance of the cave, and standing there with his arms full of logs and twigs was Merlin. He couldn't see him all that well due to their rather dim surroundings, but his servant didn't _look_ injured. He was standing upright, not hunched over, not shifting uncomfortably, and he was carrying what looked to be a lot of wood, probably to build another fire. He seemed fine, and so the prince relaxed a bit, but he kept his attention on the warlock, looking for even the slightest sign that not all was well.

With a smile on his face, the boy walked across the cave and stopped where the remains of his previous fire were…and then just stood there, staring at it. Arthur watched him rather closely, because usually Merlin would crouch down and start organizing the wood, carefully and almost methodically, before lighting it. The look on his face though suggested that he was trying to decide how to get the fire going. That was the prince's first clue that something might be wrong.

Eventually the warlock just spread his arms and allowed the wood to fall, gathering it all up with the help of his magic. Once the pile was organized, he lit it with a single word, and light instantly flooded their small shelter, casting shadows against the cave walls.

Now that his surroundings weren't so dark, Arthur took a closer look at his servant, trying to spot even the smallest thing wrong, because this was Merlin. This was a warlock who had kept his magic hidden while using it right under the king's nose and in Arthur's presence on more than one occasion. Despite being a terrible liar, Merlin was good at hiding the things he didn't want anyone to know. If something had happened, if the boy was injured, then Arthur was going to have to drag it out of him. He intended to keep watching closely, and if it turned out that everything truly wasn't all well, then he was going to have a rather loud discussion with his servant about their whole "no secrets, no hiding" policy, because he was really getting sick of having to force the truth out of Merlin every time something was wrong. It was becoming a bit ridiculous, as if years of having to hide his magic had turned into a habit of hiding everything that could potentially be cause for concern.

Even if it drove him to the brink of insanity, he was going to break that habit, because constantly trying to read Merlin accurately would likely drive him insane anyway. Despite the boy's rather carefree and honest personality, he was _not_ an open book.

With a satisfied smile on his face, the warlock turned around and moved towards the scattered supplies lying on the ground. The prince assumed he was going to clean up the mess he had made, but instead he simply drew the bag to him, summoning it with his magic. He reached in and pulled out an apple before tossing the bag back down and moving closer.

"Here," he said, holding out the bright red fruit. "It's not much, but you should eat something."

He hadn't given it any thought before, but he actually was rather hungry. It suddenly dawned on him that he had no idea when he had last eaten. He didn't even know what day it was.

"How long was I out?" he asked, reaching to take the offered fruit.

"Two days."

It felt like it should've been longer than that, but he wasn't about to complain. They could only afford to waste so much time before things would get problematic. It was a good thing he had asked for two weeks. If things continued like this, they were going to need every last day.

"And where are we, exactly?"

"I'm not entirely sure. I found this cave in a ravine about an hour away from where we were, but other than that…"

"You got us here?"

"Well, the horses did most of the work…"

"Where are they?"

"Outside, tethered to a tree. Don't worry, I've been taking care of them."

He just nodded his approval and took the apple, and when he did, he noticed something that hadn't been present before, and it was further proof that perhaps not all was well. Merlin's hand was bandaged. It was his right hand, the one he had shoved a knife through (Arthur clenched his jaw at the reminder, forcing himself to rein in the anger) while practicing the healing spells. However, the warlock had healed it. The wound had been scabbed over, and Merlin hadn't seen fit to wear bandages before, so why now? What was he hiding?

His servant turned away and was about to walk back towards the fire, but Arthur quickly reached out and grabbed him by the wrist. Startled, the boy turned around and fixed the prince with a questioning stare, obviously waiting for an explanation. Arthur didn't say anything though and instead held on a bit tighter, turning Merlin's hand until he could see where the bandage was tied. He reached with his other hand (the apple now lying forgotten on the ground) to undo the rather sloppy knot, and in doing so he felt the warlock tense. He glanced up, half expecting the look that greeted him, one both nervous and a bit guilty.

It had been speculation at first, but now he was certain that something was wrong.

"I thought you healed this."

"I did."

"Then why is it bandaged?"

Before Merlin could come up with an answer, Arthur undid the knot and eased the cloth aside, letting it fall to the ground. His eyes widened briefly before they narrowed, his grip tightening, because what he was met with was nothing like what he remembered. Gone was the scabbed over and partially healed flesh, replaced with torn skin and dried blood. It looked as if just the slightest pull might tear it back open.

"What happened?" he demanded in a soft but seething voice, already knowing that whatever answer he got probably wouldn't be the complete truth.

"I…it reopened."

"I can see that. How?"

"I don't remember. It happened during the fight…"

"Why didn't you heal it again?"

"I…I couldn't at the time. I still can't."

"What do you mean you couldn't…?"

He didn't get the chance to finish as he was assaulted by a rush of memories. He could remember a similar situation, asking Merlin why he hadn't used his magic, only to be told that he couldn't, that it hadn't worked. He had lost the ability to use his magic after healing a life-threatening wound. The prince's thoughts then flew to the battle they had just survived, and he was painfully aware that he shouldn't have made it out alive. That knife should've killed him, but it hadn't. It hadn't because he had been healed, because _Merlin_ had healed him. The warlock had healed a fatal wound, worse than the one to his own arm a couple weeks ago. Had this one also cost him temporary loss of his magic?

But he had built that fire with his magic and used it to grab his bag, so that couldn't be it. He could still use it, so what did the warlock mean? Why couldn't he heal his hand? It was understandable that he hadn't been able to during the fight, but what was stopping him now?

There was something else, something the prince was neglecting, and when he tried to recall the last few moments of the battle in the woods, all he could really remember was feeling frantic before there was pain and then nothing. He put all the effort he could into recalling those last moments before he was stabbed, and it didn't take long for him to remember _why_ he had been frantic. There had been the strum of a bowstring, the rushing of wind, and an arrow…

He inhaled sharply, his stomach clenching.

Merlin had been shot.

His grip tightened further, and despite the fact that the warlock was standing in front of him without effort or displaying even a hint of pain, he had the sudden irrational urge to pull him down and see for himself whether the boy was still injured or not. He had to check, because Merlin was the type of person who didn't want others worrying about him, who would ignore his own injuries and put up with the pain for that reason and that reason alone. He was an idiot who never thought things all the way through and who couldn't seem to understand that hiding things only made the people close to him worry _more_.

If his shoulder was in the same state as his hand…Arthur wasn't quite sure yet what he'd do. For Merlin's sake, it just better not be.

"Sit down."

"What?"

When Merlin just stared at him, confused, Arthur tugged on his wrist a bit.

"I said sit down."

"Why?" he asked.

"So I can take a look at your shoulder."

It didn't escape his notice that the boy looked slightly uncomfortable with that idea. He also made absolutely no move to comply with the prince's wishes.

"There's nothing wrong with it."

Now _that_ was an utter lie.

"Merlin, you were _shot_."

"I'm fine."

"_Mer_lin…"

The warlock heaved a put upon sigh (and really, what right did he have to sigh like that? If anyone deserved to sigh, it was Arthur for having to put up with such insolence), but with one more insistent tug, the boy finally relented. He leant back against the wall and slowly slid down until the two of them were sitting side by side, but there was something very stiff about his posture. The prince made a mental note of it and decided to ponder it later. Right now he needed to see just how badly his servant had been injured.

However, Merlin didn't move from his spot and instead just looked at Arthur as if waiting for something. The boy wasn't removing his jacket or doing anything that would allow the prince to see his injured shoulder.

"Well?" asked Arthur, growing slightly impatient, and the confused look he got from his servant certainly didn't help his mood any.

"Well what?"

"Your shoulder, Merlin. Let me see it."

This wasn't good. It didn't look like Arthur was going to take no for an answer. Merlin fought the urge to worry his lip when he realized he wasn't going to be able to avoid doing this for much longer. Even in a weakened state, he had no doubt that the prince would force him to comply if he refused, and right now between the two of them (taking all things into consideration, even the magic), Arthur was by far stronger. About all Merlin could manage with his magic right now were small, simple spells, because he needed all of it for healing.

More specifically, he needed it for healing Arthur, because after using that "sharing" spell, he had decided to do a bit more reading, and although what he had found wasn't all that surprising, it was something he wished he'd known earlier. His newfound knowledge wouldn't have changed his decision though. What he had done had been the only way to keep them both alive. He just wished he'd been a bit better prepared for the consequences.

With every moment that passed without him complying with Arthur's demands, the prince's eyes narrowed more and more, and it was easy to tell that he was doing all he could to keep his frustration in check. His friend wasn't going to let this go.

From the moment he had entered the cave to find Arthur awake and aware, he had been trying his best not to give away the state he was in. For the most part he could numb the pain in his hand and his shoulder, but he could only do so partially for the stab wound to his stomach. He had learned early on that stretching that area too much resulted in a lot of pain, and at one point the wound even reopened. That was the last thing he needed to have happen in front of Arthur, and so therefore he hadn't been able to crouch down to build the fire or pick up his bag. Instead he had used magic so that Arthur wouldn't become aware of how injured he was.

However, it seemed his actions may have had the opposite effect he was hoping for. He had never seen a look quite that scrutinizing before, as if Arthur was just waiting for even the slightest sign that something wasn't right, and when the prince was actually paying attention, no secret was safe. It looked like any hopes he had of keeping what he had done from his friend were about to be dashed.

With an air of resignation, he began to remove his jacket. Slowly he slipped his arm out, trying not to twist at all, because just the slightest pull could reopen his wound, and as delusional as the thought was in this situation, he still wanted to keep it hidden from Arthur. He managed to get his jacket completely off without incident, thankfully. He then undid the laces to his tunic and slid the material down to reveal his injured shoulder. He wasn't sure what sort of reaction he was expecting, but whatever Arthur decided, he just prayed the prince wouldn't ask that he remove the tunic completely. Not only would he hurt himself, thus exposing his secret, but he would also expose the wound, and Merlin knew how Arthur would react upon finding out what had happened and what was continuing to happen (once more he cursed himself for not reading ahead before attempting a powerful spell. As soon as he found the time, he was going to read the whole bloody section, no matter how long it took).

He watched as the prince's expression tightened, and although it was nice to see something familiar on his face, the anger left a feeling of foreboding in the pit of his stomach.

"You bandaged it," he said, as if that were the most condemning bit of information he had ever found. Sadly, in this situation it probably was.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"It kept reopening."

Another glare, and this time the prince reached over and tried to move the cloth aside so that he could see the wound. However, despite having been pulled down, the tunic was still in the way. When the prince stopped trying, his eyes meeting Merlin's, the warlock had a sinking feeling he knew what was coming. Even with that knowledge, he was no better prepared for it.

"Take this off," said Arthur.

"Why?" He had to at least give it one last try.

"So that I can see how bad the wound is."

"It's fine."

"_Don't_ lie to me, Merlin. If it were fine, you would've healed it. Now take this off and let me see it."

"But Arthur…"

"I'll not ask you again."

When Merlin still made no move to take off his tunic, Arthur lost his patience. He reached over and fisted his hand in the material before giving it a jerk upwards, intending to show his disobedient servant that if he didn't do as he was told, Arthur would just do it for him. He pulled the boy forward a bit, expecting to be shrugged off with a petulant glare. What he wasn't expecting was a startled cry, a sharp wince, and all the color beating a fast retreat from the warlock's face. He released him and watched as Merlin bent forward, placing one arm across his stomach. His eyes were closed, his expression pinched, and each breath was suddenly harsh and fast. Everything about him spoke of an intense pain, one far beyond that of an arrow wound to the shoulder.

"Merlin?" he asked, not even bothering to try and hide the concern in his voice. Merlin didn't appear to hear him though, and the prince wasn't sure what to do. He wasn't a physician; he didn't know what was wrong, and the last thing he wanted to do was act rashly and hurt the warlock further.

Being a man of action and a decent strategist, Arthur quickly took stock of the situation. From the moment Merlin entered the cave, the boy had been behaving suspiciously. For someone with an injured hand and an injured shoulder, he hadn't seemed to be in even the slightest bit of pain. Then there was the fire, where instead of building it the normal way, he had stood there and contemplated it before using his magic. After that came his bag, where instead of bending down to pick it up, he had once more relied on magic, despite it lying right at his feet. It was true that Merlin sometimes used his skills for mundane tasks, but this bordered on ridiculous.

There had to be a reason. Why had Merlin used magic for everything he could easily do himself, everything that he usually did _without_ magic, and why did it look like he was in pain now when he hadn't been earlier while carrying firewood and moving around the cave? There was also something a bit strange about his initial refusal to sit down and then the careful way he lowered himself to the ground, relying on the wall for support as he did so.

The prince took a good look at his servant, taking everything in, but what really struck him was the arm wrapped around Merlin's waist. It was hard to see, even with the firelight, but upon closer inspection he saw that Merlin was pressing down, his hand clenching the material at his side in a white-knuckled grip. The warlock had moved it there instinctively…protectively, even, and that's when it hit him. He had seen that posture before in knights who had been wounded in battle, where they would guard the injured area and refuse to bend or sit or do anything that would give away their pain, men with cracked or broken ribs, heavy bruising, sword wounds, stab wounds…

_Stab wounds…_

Something in him twisted sharply. He wasn't sure why he thought of it. He was the one who had been stabbed, not Merlin, but so far everything the warlock had avoided doing, including what he currently _was_ doing, reminded him of those knights. He decided rather suddenly that he was done being cautious. He shifted as much as he could while still leaning against the wall until he was turned fully towards the warlock. He reached out and wrapped his hand around the boy's wrist. He felt Merlin tense, his eyes opening as he turned to look at Arthur. Amidst the pain and the resolve was also a hint of fear, and that alone was enough to worry the prince, spurring him on.

He held Merlin's gaze as he began to pull the boy's arm away from his stomach, and he saw something break in those eyes. They softened, the resolve fading, and he got the feeling that if the warlock hadn't been in so much pain, he probably would've sighed in defeat. Merlin loosened his grip and allowed his arm to be pushed aside, but other than closing his eyes and collapsing rather boneless against the wall, he didn't move. He was going to make Arthur do all the work it seemed (Merlin really was the worst servant _ever_ sometimes), but at the same time it looked like he was done resisting.

Without further hesitation, Arthur grabbed the hem of Merlin's tunic and lifted. Originally he had intended to remove it completely so he could see the full extent of his friend's injuries. In the end he didn't get any further than the boy's ribs before he froze, squeezing the rough material in his hand as it clenched in both shock and a slow, seeping fury.

Merlin had been _stabbed_. Of all the injuries the warlock had ever tried to hide from him, this one went too far. He found himself growing furious at both Merlin and whoever was responsible. When had it happened? He retraced his memories of the battle in the woods, but he couldn't for the life of him remember a moment where Merlin had been stabbed. Shot, yes, but not stabbed. Before falling unconscious, his friend had been more or less alright, so had it happened afterwards, after he had been…?

His eyes widened and he snapped his head up towards Merlin, but the boy had his own turned away and was purposefully _not looking at Arthur_.

For a moment his mind blanked aside from one single thought. _I was stabbed…_

From there, everything began falling into place. His own wound—not bleeding, not infected, scabbed over, half the size it should be—and then Merlin's wound…

Merlin's wound, which was unhealed and in the exact same place as Arthur's…

"What did you do?" he demanded, his voice soft and scared and angry.

The warlock flinched but otherwise he said nothing. He didn't even turn to face Arthur, which only caused the prince to grow angrier, and he had to resist the urge to grab the boy and shake him until he answered.

"What did you do?"

Still nothing.

"_Mer_lin!"

He watched as Merlin closed his eyes and sighed, his whole body relaxing against the wall in defeat as the last ounce of defiance drained out of him. He just sat there for a moment, unmoving, before he opened his eyes and stared into the flames flickering only a few feet away.

"I took it," he said softly.

"You…what? You _took_ it?"

"Yes, well…part of it, anyway."

"Merlin, what do you mean you took…?"

…Oh. Two stab wounds, both the same size, half the size of the blade…

Finally Merlin raised his head and met his master's gaze, if only at a glance, eyes once more filled with determination but at the same time weary.

"You were going to die, Arthur," he said. "I tried everything. I couldn't stop the bleeding, I couldn't close the wound. Nothing worked."

"But then…how…?"

"There are two spells in the book for wounds like that, one for taking all of it and one for sharing it. Thankfully the second one worked or you'd probably still be lying in the woods."

The prince just stared at him, mouth moving but no sounds forming.

"Merlin…you…" He didn't know how to finish or what to say, because there just weren't words for it. There weren't words for the rage and the fear and the overwhelming gratitude he felt at the thought of what Merlin had done for him. He wanted to yell at the boy, call him an idiot for putting himself at risk, for doing something that could have killed him, but more than anything he wanted to thank him, yet nothing seemed adequate enough to express how grateful he was that they were both alive, that Merlin had once again saved him. He was astounded and angry and worried all at the same time, and nothing he said would ever be able to express it.

"Idiot," he whispered, the insult coming out more fond than anything, and maybe that was enough, because Merlin gave him a small smile in return, as if he understood exactly what Arthur wanted to say but couldn't.

With a soft sigh, the prince let go of Merlin's tunic and allowed the warlock to pull it back down over his wound. He no longer needed to check on the boy's injures, but there were a lot of questions that his servant needed to answer, and he _would_ answer if he knew what was good for him.

"What happened after I was stabbed?" he asked, and he just sat back and listened as Merlin told him about finishing off the men who attacked them, about how he took part of Arthur's wound and then stopped the bleeding for the both of them, how his other wounds had reopened because of it (that information came with a stab of guilt, but he said nothing about it and just continued to listen).

Merlin told him about resting for a while before getting up, relying on what little magic he could in order to lessen the pain, and then finding their horses and getting them both mounted and secured before heading off into the forest again. He spoke of finding the ravine and then the cave just as it was getting dark, deciding it was the safest place for them to rest. He talked about the mundane tasks of gathering food and wood and tending to the horses as well as leafing through his book in hopes of finding something useful. Lastly he spoke about how he had been slowly healing Arthur's wound a little more every chance he got.

"If I keep at it, you should be completely healed in a few days," he said.

"Wait," said Arthur, fixing the warlock with a confused stare. "Let me get this straight. After taking part of my wound, you were able to heal it?"

"Um…yes."

The prince grit his teeth. Why did his servant have to constantly do things that were beyond frustrating?

"If that's true, then why haven't you healed your own?"

Out of the two of them at the moment, Merlin was the one more seriously injured. Aside from the stab wound to his hand (and that was his own damn fault, the bloody _idiot_, and he would be yelled at again for it later), he had an arrow wound to his shoulder and a knife wound in his stomach, both barely even closed.

"I told you before. I can't."

"Why can't you?"

Merlin huffed a sigh and didn't say anything at first, but just as Arthur was about to demand that he answer the question, the warlock fixed him with a firm stare and began speaking.

"The way healing works is the magic…_pools_ in the wound. It stays there in order to keep it closed or to stop it from hurting…it all depends on the spell, really, but until the wound heals, the magic stays. The amount of magic lessens gradually, but it can't be used. If redirected, the wound will stop healing and go back to what it would be if it were healing naturally. That's why my wounds reopened when I took part of yours.

"However…I didn't realize that the spell for sharing a wound works differently than the other healing spells. If I had healed you with a normal spell, the magic would've stayed with you. Even if I died, you'd still heal. However, when I made the decision to share it, I connected my magic to you."

Oh, he really didn't like the sound of that.

"What do you mean?"

"Right now, the magic keeping your wound closed is still connected with me. If I make even the slightest error and end up redirecting the magic, it'll reopen…_all_ of it will reopen. You'll get the rest of it back, and we'll be right back where we were with you bleeding to death and me unable to stop it."

He swallowed hard at the thought and was once more amazed at the amount of dedication Merlin continued to show him. He hated the fact that his friend was suffering because of this, but at the same time he knew that it was the only way for both of them to survive. He was well aware that Merlin could've chosen to take the whole wound, to let himself die. Arthur could've woken up in the forest instead of the cave. He could've woken up next to Merlin only to find his friend bloody and broken, cold, gone…all for his sake. It was a sickening thought, and he found himself fearing the next fatal wound he would receive.

"I've been trying to close your wound as quickly as I can so you won't be at risk anymore. A few more times and it should get to the point where you won't need to be connected to my magic."

"Is that why you can't heal yourself yet?"

"More or less. Even though it may not seem like it, I did have to use a few on myself. They all got infected, so I had to stop that first, and then I numbed the ones in my hand and shoulder and made sure to keep them from bleeding. It unfortunately didn't work as well as I'd hoped, so I had to bandage them, and I haven't bothered trying again. The stab wound was my main concern. So far it hasn't reopened again. I don't know if I could keep it from bleeding if it does."

Arthur just took it all in, filing the information away. At a later time, the two of them would sit down and discuss this properly in the safety of his chambers. For now there were only a few things he really wanted to know so he could better understand what Merlin had done.

"Is healing magic really that difficult?"

"Not difficult, exactly, just…powerful, different. It can take a lot out of a sorcerer, and the spells can be dangerous if they're not used right."

"Is that why…you felt the need to _practice_?"

Merlin winced at the reminder, because now more than ever he was cursing himself for his oversights. Every wound he had inflicted upon himself had been using up his magic, allowing him to use less and less for other things, and he hadn't even realized it. What if he had gone too far? What if he had caused so much damage to himself that he wouldn't have been able to fight without them reopening? Something like that could've cost him his life, and all his attempts to learn and become stronger would have been wasted. Such an oversight could've cost him everything. He had been originally practicing so that he'd be able to help Arthur should the need arise, and instead what he had done could've ended up costing the prince his life somewhere down the line.

If Arthur hadn't stopped him when he did, there was no telling how far he would've gone, and that battle in the woods might've turned out far more tragic.

"Arthur," he began, earning his friend's full attention. "Thank you."

The prince just stared at him incredulously.

"What for?"

"For stopping me when you did. If I had continued…_practicing_…"

"You don't need to thank me. Whatever debt you think you owe, I assure you you've already paid it."

Merlin couldn't help but smile, because coming from Arthur that was as good as any thank you. It fell a bit though, because despite everything he had told the prince, he was still hiding something. Hidden within the healing section of his book, amongst the consequences for redirecting the magic, was a warning and a spell. Apparently the sorcerer who casts the spells isn't the only one who can redirect the magic. Just as other spells can be redirected, so can the magic from healing spells. If he were to go up against another sorcerer, one who could tell what he had done and who knew the right incantation, they would be able to redirect his magic.

Right now, if that happened, Arthur would die. He had to finish healing the prince, and until he did, he needed to keep him hidden and safe. As soon as the wound was more or less healed, the magic would fade, and then the warlock could focus on healing himself, but at least by then he'd be the only one at risk, and that was fine. He'd take his chances. They didn't have time to sit around and wait for the both of them to heal up completely. They had already been away for four days, and there was no telling how long it would take to help Gaius. Hopefully they'd be able to return to Camelot in two weeks, or else Uther would likely send knights out after Arthur regardless of the consequences. That was the last thing they needed.

A rather comfortable silence filled the cave as the two of them just sat there, lost in thought. Merlin could tell that the prince was starting to get tired though. It was understandable. Not only had he fought hard against all those men, but he had also lost a great deal of blood. The fact that he hadn't really had anything to drink or eat since then probably didn't help any.

Not wanting to move just yet, Merlin used his magic to bring his bag over again. As long as Arthur was awake, it was best that he eat and drink as much as he could before passing out. Even if it meant going out and finding more food later, that was fine. Taking care of Arthur came first.

"You really should eat something," he said, pointing towards the apple that had been forgotten earlier, discarded on the ground.

"I'm not hungry."

"Doesn't matter." That earned him a glare, to which he just smiled. "You're the one who told me that part of treating excessive blood loss was eating properly. You really should take your own advice, sire."

Merlin pulled out some dried meat, nuts, and a water skin and handed them all to Arthur. The prince took them with a sigh, proof that the situation was probably getting to him. He didn't usually give in so easily. That or maybe he really was hungry. Either way it didn't matter, just so long as Arthur finally got something into his system. Two days was a long time to go without any sustenance, especially after losing so much blood.

Deciding that he should probably clear up some of his mess, Merlin turned towards their scattered supplies and began to gather it up magically (now that he was sitting, he didn't much feel like trying to get up again). As long as the spells were small, he could still use his magic without having to worry about the consequences.

From his spot against the wall, Arthur quietly observed his friend while eating what he'd been offered. It was once more just a small display, but it was still magic, and he couldn't help but find it fascinating. Merlin wasn't even using words. This was the kind of magic that came naturally to him, something he could just do without trying. It was instinctual and normal for him. His magic was as much a part of him as his arms or legs and as vital as the blood running through his veins. Arthur couldn't help but wonder if there were others like him, people who were born with their gifts, who had no say in the matter.

How many people had his father killed simply for the crime of their existence?

It was true that many of the sorcerers that had been put to death in Camelot had deserved such a fate, but it was also true that many had been innocent. Many had done nothing wrong, with or without magic. So many senseless deaths…

Perhaps in the beginning, it had been necessary. Maybe people had used magic for the wrong reasons, allowing the power to corrupt them, but things were different now, and the laws were starting to do more harm than good. How many had attacked Camelot out of revenge, seeking retribution for the slaughter of innocents? How many of them had chosen to target Arthur simply because he was Uther Pendragon's son, because they thought he was the same as his father? How many had hunted him down for crimes he hadn't committed just like his father hunted them? It went on endlessly, and it would continue to do so until something was done. He just had to survive long enough to do something about it.

For now though, he would settle for doing whatever he could, and if the only thing he could do against the law was protect Merlin, then so be it. No matter what, he would not see his friend executed. He would never stand by and let him die, not at his father's hands or anyone else's. Merlin certainly made it difficult though. He had never met someone before with so little sense of self-preservation. The idiot needed someone to look out for him since he was too busy looking out for everyone else, namely Arthur.

The prince huffed a laugh, unable to stop himself from smiling at the thought. What a pair the two of them made. Master and servant, a prince and a peasant, a knight and a warlock, and someday…someday they would be a king and a court sorcerer. Alone, neither of them would get very far (countless witches, sorcerers, and magical beasts had proven that, as had the laws of Camelot), but if they could keep each other alive, then maybe, someday, everything would work out.

"What?" asked Merlin, who obviously must have thought that the prince had been laughing at him (which was true to some extent, just not in the way Merlin probably thought).

"It's nothing," he said, taking a long drink from the water skin before capping it and setting it aside. He had only been a little tired before but now his eyes were starting to feel heavy. The blood loss was catching up with him. He wouldn't be able to stay awake for much longer.

"You should get some rest," said Merlin. "It'll be dark soon anyway."

Normally he would have complained about his servant trying to tell him what to do, but that was one suggestion he had no trouble going along with. He slowly maneuvered himself back down to the ground and onto his bedroll (he hadn't even noticed it there before, but that was probably why he had awoken in far less pain than he should have after sleeping on uneven rocks).

As soon as he was lying down, Merlin carefully moved over until he was kneeling next to the prince.

"I'm going to try healing you a little more," he said. "It's probably been long enough now. It might feel a bit odd, but it shouldn't hurt."

He raised his hands until they were only a few inches above the wound. As much as he wanted to watch, Arthur found he could barely keep his eyes open.

"Just try to relax, alright?"

He closed his eyes as Merlin whispered a few words in that strange language, the one all users of magic seemed to know. It was a language that had once put him on edge, one he had associated with treachery and treason and death, and even though it still made him nervous, he was slowly learning to appreciate it. Those words and that voice had saved his life countless times, and he was slowly but surely growing accustomed to that.

Following the words was a soft and cool sensation that spread across his skin and then sank inward, easing what pain there was and leaving him far more comfortable than he had been. It was the exact same feeling as before, and in his exhausted state, his mind began to wander back to where it had been earlier, making every connection along the way. Later he would blame Merlin for all of it. The feel of magic flowing through him, cool and comforting, was so strange and yet so familiar that he found himself getting lost in the sensation. Once more it was magic that was keeping him alive—magic and Merlin, standing between him and death, unafraid and unwavering, just like that day five weeks ago in the forests outside of Camelot. With his eyes closed and the magic moving through him, it was exactly the same as back then. If he tried, he could even recall the things that were said, every threat and declaration, each and every argument, every last word…

When sleep finally took him, it came with the feel of magic that flowed like water and the sound of words almost left unsaid.

* * *

A/N: So...can you guess what I intend to segue into? :) I did make a ridiculous amount of promises, after all.

**Review Responses**: I had every intention of making all of these short. I'm pretty sure I failed. As always, same rules apply, and thank you :) I love hearing what you all think.

Sydelle Rein: Thanks for reviewing! Good to know you saw it coming. That's what I was going for (love foreshadowing). I'm glad the moment I chose was good. So far Merlin was the one getting hurt. Arthur deserved a turn too :)

Aris1013: Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it. I'm having a ton of fun writing it :) Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait and doesn't disappoint.

Sesshomaru092: Thank you! That means a lot. I'm trying my best, so I'm glad you like it :) Hopefully this one's just as good and was worth the wait. Ah, and I'm glad you liked my foreshadowing comment :)

WitchyWeasel: Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it and that the action scene didn't disappoint. Action's not my best area in writing, so I'm happy it came out suspenseful enough :)

Niphrehdil: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you could see it coming. I wanted people to get the idea that Arthur was going to get hurt. Glad it worked :) I will definitely go into more about Arthur and his interest in Merlin's magic. I've only done it briefly so far. And yeah, it dawned me that there wasn't much dialogue last time. There's more in this chapter and a quite a bit in the next too :)

blank: Thank you! I'm happy you think that. It means a lot :) And thank you, about the battle scene. I tried my best :) It was fun, regardless (I was just waiting for a good moment to injure Arthur). And as always, it's good to know Arthur was spot on. Hopefully his reaction was alright. Ah, and the bit with Merlin think-talking, I'm glad. I hadn't put it in originally and added it on my last read-through of the chapter. Now I'm happy I did :)

peanutmet: Thank you! Happy you enjoyed it. I like writing scenes like that. Merlin is a very fun character to write for those two reasons (determined and desperate). Hopefully this chapter didn't disappoint :)

Methus 2: Thanks for reviewing! Cliffhangers are fun :) I rather love them. And I'm glad you liked the action bit. I tried :)

XxSailorWinchesterXx: Thank you for the review! Glad you liked the chapter. Haha, warlock paramedic indeed :) I like the sound of that :)

Felicity P: Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it :) Hopefully the aftermath was done alright. I had so much to get through in this chapter, especially with Arthur's overall reaction.

Jessie Immortal: Thank you! Happy you liked my fight scene (I still say I'm not too good at them though). Writing Arthur's thoughts was a lot of fun. I like introspective stuff like that, and Arthur's rather fun to write for like that :)

MeaghanA: Thanks for reviewing! I have posted it :) Took longer than it was supposed to, but hopefully it was worth the wait.

CM: Thank you for the review! I'm happy you like my story :) Yeah, battle scenes aren't my strongest area (I know nothing about fighting), which is kind of why I write them in a vague sort of way. Anyway, I hope this chapter was worth the wait :)

Limelighter: Wow, thank you! That really does mean a lot. I'm really glad you're enjoying my story, as I've never had quite this much fun working on a fic before, nor have I tried quite this hard before. So thank you, and hopefully I can keep it up :)

Loopstagirl: Thank you! I'm glad it was good. I had wanted to write that part for a long time and rather couldn't wait to get to it :) It's nice to know that it all worked well.

moonfirecat4: Thank you so much! I'm happy you're enjoying my fic :) I rather love writing it, and so hopefully this chapter was worth the wait.

Valkyrie Vamp: Thanks for reviewing! Indeed, you totally guessed right with that last chapter. Hopefully Arthur's reaction was up to par. And thank you for saying my action-scene writing skills were awesome. I was rather worried about that :)

Justine Themis: Thank you! I was rather worried about the fight scene, but it's good to know it worked out. Happy to know you liked the injuring Arthur bit (I rather loved writing it). I aim to please :)

yutakayumi: Thank you for reviewing! Glad you liked it :) Hopefully this one was worth the wait :)

ruby890: Thanks for the review! Indeed, Merlin is very loyal. I almost feel bad for torturing him so much in this fic. It's a bit too much fun though. I can't wait for season 3 either. I don't know when it comes out, but I keep checking. I'm also hoping for the reveal. Can't wait!

candy-cake: Thank you! I'm glad you liked the fight scene. I tried my best :) And I'm glad you liked Arthur's bit there. I wanted to show some of this thoughts about the whole magic thing. It was a lot of fun :)

PersonalLegend: Thanks for reviewing! I'm happy you're enjoying it, and hopefully the rest will be just as good :)

Altaira: Thank you for the review! I'm glad you liked it :) Hopefully this chapter was just as good, even though it's quite a bit different.

Iniga: Thanks! I'm happy the fight scene was alright :) Action scenes always worry me. And I intend to go through some of what happened when Arthur found out. Debated for a long time about it, because the ambiguity was fun and something different and I didn't want to ruin that, so hopefully even by showing the reveal, it'll be alright. That's what I'm hoping for anyway :)

no one of importance: Thank you! Glad you like it, and thank you for commenting on the fight scene. I'm glad it wasn't bad :) Hmm…I hadn't thought much about the knife other than Merlin not getting it back. I'll have to think about that :)

Chiri-O: Thank you so much! I'm glad my writing is enjoyable and descriptive enough. I tend to worry that I throw in too much or too little at times. And no worries. I'm a shy reviewer too :) Ah, and I'm glad you liked that part. It was by far my favorite bit to write :)

bookowl: Wow, thank you! It means a lot. I've totally done that when reading fics. It's nice to hear that I wrote something like that :) Hopefully I can keep this up and that what I do have in mind for the rest is just as good.

alexwacrap: Thanks for reviewing! The quote is mine, though I'm sure there are plenty of variations of it out there. Don't know if I updated in time before uni, but I hope this helped to alleviate some stress :)

Lilynette: Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying my fic. I'm having loads of fun writing it :)

Catindahat: Thank you! I'm happy you're enjoying it. Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait :)

hpenchanctress: Thanks for reviewing! And no problem. Vacations are good. And I'm happy you liked my chapters. The part with the knife was probably one of my favorite things to write. I rather love Arthur when he's all protective :) I also rather love Merlin when he's desperate and Arthur's hurt. So much fun :)


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N (Please Read):** Here it is, the chapter many of you have been waiting for and the one I promised a great many people that I would post. Logically, this is the only place for it. It doesn't fit anywhere else within the story. I was gonna post it as chapter 11 but then changed my mind and wrote the other chapter 11, and I'm glad I did, because I rather like it here better. That being said, this **is** the reveal. I had played with so many ideas, and in the end this was the one I decided on before I started writing this fic. I knew exactly how I wanted it to play out, and after having written it, I must say I'm really quite happy with it :) It's also very long...again (8,300 words, 14 pages). The review responses are pretty lengthy too.

Honestly, I debated back and forth about putting this in here. With all the hints I threw in, I unintentionally created a lot of expectations, and I'm not sure if what I had in mind meets any of them. That being said, I hope I've succeeded somewhat, because I really did enjoy writing this chapter. The whole of it is the reveal. There's nothing else in it other than that. It's technically a flashback, and due to the way I segued into it last chapter, it's all from Arthur's POV (because his is the one that technically matters most here). Hope it's original enough :)

Anyway, once again I thank you for all the reviews. You've no idea how much they mean to me. Also, thank you to all who are reading this fic. I hope you're enjoying it as much as I'm enjoying writing it :)

**Title: **Healing Spells  
**Author: **BeyondTheStorm  
**Rating: **T for violence and bloodshed.  
**Characters/pairings: **Only friendship here :) Lots of Merlin and Arthur, and quite a bit of Gwen too, with some Morgana and a little bit of Gaius.  
**Spoilers: **Um...lets just say everything up through 2x07, just to be safe.  
**Warnings: **Self-harm (though just mentions of it from now on), violence, and blood.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of any real value other than my car. Merlin belongs to BBC and Shine. I'm only playing with it.

Review responses at the bottom. Best to read them after the chapter.

**P.S:** Added a lead in (8/05) for the chapter (so now those who don't read the author's notes won't be confused :).

* * *

CHAPTER 12

_Previously..._

With his eyes closed and the magic moving through him, it was exactly the same as back then. If he tried, he could even recall the things that were said, every threat and declaration, each and every argument, every last word…

_Five weeks earlier..._

* * *

"Hurry up, Merlin!" he shouted, pushing aside branches and bushes as he trudged through the dense forestry. Somewhere behind him, lagging as usual, was his clumsy manservant. He didn't even need to turn around to see where he was, because Merlin made so much noise while carrying their equipment that it was impossible not to notice him.

Unfortunately, that meant that most of the animals around them had likely noticed him as well. They were supposed to be hunting, but like many of their trips, it looked like they wouldn't be coming back with anything too impressive. Merlin had likely frightened away most of the larger game already, and even though it was probably unintentional on his part, Arthur couldn't help but be a bit frustrated over it.

There was a rather loud thud behind him, followed by a clatter, and this time he did stop and turn only to see his servant sprawled on the ground. Arthur's sword, crossbow, and some of the other things they had dragged along were lying on the forest floor. He allowed himself one brief moment to be relieved that Merlin hadn't fallen on anything sharp before getting irritated.

"Honestly, Merlin," he said as the boy slowly pushed himself up, looking to be more or less alright. "Can't you do anything right? We're supposed to be hunting, yet all you do is scare everything away. I don't know why I even bring you."

"It's not like I meant to fall," he shot back after getting to his feet. "And I've often wondered about that last bit myself. You have two arms, so it's not like you're incapable of carrying your own supplies."

"_Mer_lin…"

The boy just grinned rather cheekily and picked up everything he had managed to drop before resuming his earlier stride. Arthur just shook his head and turned back around, making his way through the forest once again. He knew the area they were in fairly well, and not too far away was a clearing where they could stop for a moment and eat something. They had been walking for a while now, and even though they had yet to actually accomplish anything (thanks to Merlin), he was getting a bit hungry. They would rest a moment, pick a new direction, and set off again. Hopefully they'd have more luck.

As he made his way through the surrounding greenery and towards the clearing, something odd started to happen. Things started to get quiet. First the chattering of the smaller animals faded. A few more paces and the bird calls thinned out until they disappeared altogether. The rustling of leaves faded as well until the only sounds he could hear were his own steps and Merlin's. When the two of them reached the clearing, everything was silent.

That wasn't a good sign. Silence often warned of danger.

He could practically feel Merlin tensing up next to him, obviously aware of how strange this all was. The boy dropped his pack rather quietly, and without even needing to be told, he handed Arthur his sword and crossbow. Together the two of them made their way further into the clearing, stopping in the center of it. The prince kept all his senses on high alert, not knowing where the danger could be or what direction it would come from, only that it was close.

Things like this always seemed to be happening to him. He couldn't even go a month without landing himself in some sort of situation, often dragging Merlin in with him. He couldn't help but feel just a bit guilty about that. Merlin was just a servant, and yet he always seemed to end up in dangerous, life-threatening situations. The two of them always managed to make it out alive though, even when the odds were against them. Strange, that, but he wasn't going to complain about it. He only wondered when their unbelievable luck would finally run out, dreading the day it would eventually happen.

The sound of a twig snapping echoed loudly in the silence, drawing their attention. At the edge of the clearing, hidden in the shadows, was the outline of a person moving steadily forward. The build was a bit too tall and too wide to belong to a woman, so it was likely that whoever was approaching was male. He was wearing what appeared to be a cloak, keeping his body and head covered, and when he stepped into the clearing and into the light, the prince was only able to discern a few things about him. This man was older, probably as old as his father if not more so. His face was just barely visible, showing wrinkles, gray hair, and a short beard.

At first glance, he didn't seem like he was someone dangerous. His eyes though told a different story. They were intelligent and bright, but there was something in them that was unsettling. Arthur had seen that sort of look too many times before, in the eyes of Valiant, that woman in the caves, and even his own father at times. It was guarded but held equal amounts of determination and hatred.

This man was dangerous.

Reaching out, he shoved Merlin behind him, giving his servant a look that both demanded and begged that he stay there.

"Don't move," he said quietly, because Merlin was terrible at receiving silent messages and needed to be told things before he'd obey. That tended not to help much either though, because Merlin would likely just do whatever he wanted, regardless of Arthur's wishes.

The prince stepped forward, walking cautiously until he was halfway between Merlin and the cloaked man before stopping again, tightening his grip on his sword. The man didn't move, only raised his head a fraction so that those eyes were boring into his.

"Arthur Pendragon," he said in a voice that bled power and demanded respect, but there was a certain softness to it, something weathered and warm that was buried under the sound of contempt. It was a voice much like his own father's, because Uther was both his king _and_ his father, powerful but warm (even if the warmth was far from often and never lasted long). Perhaps this man was a father as well, one like his own.

That didn't change the fact that he was a threat though.

"Who are you?" asked Arthur.

"Who I am doesn't matter. Not anymore."

"You will tell me your name and what your intentions are." He tried to sound demanding and most likely succeeded, but the other man didn't seem to care. Instead he just took a step towards the prince. Arthur raised his sword, not wanting to take any chances. He had learned from experience that encounters like this never ended well.

"I don't have to tell you anything, Pendragon. Even if I did give you my name, it wouldn't make any difference. Everything will still end the same."

The man raised his arm and hissed a single word, and Arthur's sword was suddenly pulled from his hand and flung across the clearing. He watched it with wide eyes before looking back to the man—the _sorcerer—_and without a second thought, he raised his crossbow and fired. It was a wasted effort though. The bolt hit something—an invisible shield, perhaps—and bounced right off. The crossbow soon joined his sword on the other side of the clearing, and the prince was knocked to the ground with another word and a wave of the man's hand.

"Arthur!"

_Damn._ He had almost forgotten that Merlin was still close by, and now the idiot was about to start running towards him, apparently ignoring the fact that the man standing opposite them was a sorcerer. Why was his servant always placing himself in harm's way?

"Stay back!" he demanded, and for once the boy actually listened, watching the prince with wide, worried eyes, his attention straying occasionally to the sorcerer.

Arthur pushed himself back up and managed to get to his feet. He swayed only once before regaining his balance, meeting his adversary's gaze.

"You're a sorcerer," he said, even though it was rather obvious and completely unnecessary, but he felt the need to say something.

"I am."

"The practice of magic is forbidden in Camelot. The king will have your head for this."

"Oh, I am all too familiar with your kingdom's laws, Pendragon, and I intend to put an end to it. Your wretched father took my daughter from me, and soon he too will know the pain of losing a child."

Before either he or Merlin could even move, the sorcerer hissed two words, his eyes boring into Arthur's, and suddenly it felt like all the air had been sucked away. He tried to breathe only to find that very little air managed to reach his lungs. It felt like someone had wrapped a hand around his throat and was squeezing. He reached up instinctively and grasped at his neck, wishing there was something there that he could pry away, but there was nothing. He clutched at his throat, gasping for air while trying to keep a clear head, because he wouldn't be able to do anything if he panicked.

However, the lack of air wasn't his only problem. His body was slowly starting to go numb. It started with his chest and began to spread, and soon he wasn't going to be able to keep standing. He wanted to ask what was happening, but the man before him likely wouldn't answer even if he could somehow get the words out. He really wasn't capable of much of anything at the moment.

He barely even felt it when his knees hit the ground.

"Arthur!"

The prince's eyes widened, because even in his mind's panicked state, he recognized that voice and the urgency in it. He could easily picture what was about to happen. When the sorcerer's intense stare, which had been focused on Arthur all this time, shifted to a point off to the left and behind the prince, he had never wished so desperately to be wrong.

He couldn't see his servant, but he could hear him approaching. What was he thinking? Didn't he understand that getting involved would only make things worse? There was nothing he could do to help! Merlin was just a servant, but he was apparently under the delusion that he could actually do something against the sorcerer, against a man who could suffocate someone without any physical contact whatsoever.

The prince couldn't move and couldn't speak; he could barely even breathe, and with a rather harsh gasp, he drew the sorcerer's attention back to him. The man extended his arm again and spoke a single word before a ball of pure fire formed at his palm, the flames swirling and churning, burning brighter and brighter. He knew what was about to happen to him. There was no way he'd be able to dodge. The numbness had spread too far, and soon it would rob him of all the strength he had left. He wasn't going to survive this.

"No!"

Merlin was close now, his voice loud in the otherwise quiet clearing, and Arthur wanted to yell at him to _stay the hell back_, because Merlin was an idiot with underdeveloped self-preservation instincts and the type of person who would willingly throw himself in front of Arthur and end up getting _killed, damn it!_

Without a word, the sorcerer threw the sphere of liquid fire, and it rushed towards the prince. Merlin wasn't close enough to stop it, and Arthur was at least grateful for that, because the thought of having to watch his friend burn while he was powerless to save him was far more painful than anything this sorcerer could do to him. He braced himself for the impact, hoping his body was numb enough not to feel the pain.

Just as the fire reached him, two words were shouted in a language that was still only vaguely familiar but in a voice that he knew all too well. A wall of transparent light, tinted blue, formed in front of him, and the fireball dissolved upon impact, never even touching the prince.

Across from him, the sorcerer's eyes widened as they shot over to the left again, and Arthur didn't want to look. He knew what he would see, because there was no mistaking that voice, not when he had heard it day in and day out for well over a year. His mind was whirling, unable to focus, and he figured that this was probably what it felt like to have everything you thought you knew turned upside down and torn apart.

There was one small part of him that was denying it all, that wouldn't believe any of it unless he saw it himself. It kept telling him that this wasn't possible, that there was just no way, because this was _Merlin_ and _magic_, and Arthur knew Merlin and he knew magic, and the two were so different, so completely opposite. Magic was always against him, always being used to destroy everything he held dear, and Merlin was just…Merlin. He was an idiot, but he was kind and foolishly brave, loyal, and only a halfway decent servant but a good friend. He wasn't devious or evil; he just _couldn't_ be, and so with what little strength the prince had, he turned his head and looked back, because he had to know, he had to…

Standing just a few feet away with his arm outstretched was Merlin, and the look on his face spoke volumes. There was a spark of relief and a flash of hope, but mostly he saw terror and regret and a look that was pleading with him, apologizing without words. There were so many things in that expression, so many emotions haunting his eyes.

Those eyes…

They were _gold_.

Magic.

Merlin had magic.

He was a _sorcerer_. He heard himself rasp out that one condemning word before his body went completely numb, all his senses failing. He was vaguely aware of the fact that he could no longer breathe, and as his vision faded, the last thing he saw was Merlin's panicked expression and his once blue irises, still burning gold.

* * *

The first thing that came back to him was the sensation of breathing—one large, deep breathe followed by many more until he was once again drawing in air easily and evenly. Apparently his lungs had decided to work again. He figured it was safe to assume that this meant his heart was still beating as well, that he was somehow still alive even though he clearly remembered losing all feeling.

In fact, he still couldn't feel anything aside from his breathing. His whole body was numb; he couldn't even try to move seeing as how he didn't know which part of him was what. Never had he felt anything like it. He couldn't even see anything, just darkness. The whole world had gone black. If it wasn't all so confusing, he was certain he'd be panicking, but for some reason he wasn't. Instead he was just drifting in this numb, weightless state, incapable of anything other than thinking and breathing.

The next sensation to return was his hearing. It filtered in little by little, the sounds getting gradually louder, until he could hear normally again. What he heard though was cause for concern. It sounded like someone was trying to knock a wall down with a battering ram. The sharp, explosive sound would ring out, echoing around him, followed by a very brief moment of nothing but the rustling of leaves and grass before it would happen again.

It sounded like a battle was taking place, and he racked his brain trying to figure out why there was a fight going on around him while he was presumably just lying on the ground (all speculation, really, seeing as how he still couldn't feel or see anything). He thought back through the day, trying to remember what had happened before he lost all feeling and awareness. He recalled walking into a clearing, meeting a man—a sorcerer—and being placed under some sort of spell that had robbed him of his breath and made everything start to go numb. He remembered falling to his knees, panicking, the fire, and Merlin…

His mind stopped for a moment, tensing up (and if he could have felt his body, it likely would've done the same). He remembered Merlin, arm outstretched and a slew of emotions playing across his face, mostly guilt, remorse, fear, but with a spark of hope and determination in his eyes…eyes that had been tinted gold, burning with power and _magic_.

_Merlin's a sorcerer._

His mind didn't get much further than that before a loud, booming voice broke through his thoughts, and since his hearing was the only sense that had fully returned to him (he could now vaguely feel what he assumed were the tips of his fingers and a few spots here and there), he didn't have much of a choice but to listen.

"I must say I'm impressed."

It was the sorcerer, the man who had tried to kill him and failed. _Failed because of Merlin._

"Three spells at once. Not an easy feat."

There was no answer in response, just another sharp sound similar to an explosion, followed by laughter.

"Very good. You're clearly stronger than you look, boy…but I wonder how long you can keep this up. Sooner or later one or your spells will fail, and regardless of which one, it will mean the prince's death."

"No."

A single word of defiance, spoken in a voice both confident and obstinate with just a touch of diffidence.

_Merlin._

"I won't let it come to that."

"You won't have a choice in the matter. One spell for the shield and two to counter my paralysis spells. I wager you can't manage a fourth. I imagine it's taking everything you have just to keep your prince alive and yourself functioning enough to maintain a shield."

Paralysis. That's what it was. That's why he couldn't feel much of anything and why his body had gone completely numb to the point where he hadn't been breathing. By all accounts, he should be dead, but according to that sorcerer (if his words could be trusted), Merlin had stopped it from happening and was continuing to keep him alive.

If he focused on it, he could actually feel something where he figured his lungs and heart were. It was a cool and comforting feeling, flowing through him gently. He could even feel a touch of it in other places. It was the only thing he could truly feel aside from each breath he took, slow and even. Was it because of the magic? Was this what it felt like, all cool and comforting and gentle? Wasn't magic supposed to be malicious and painful, evil and corrupt? It had burned earlier, so why not now? Why did this feel so different? Did it depend on the person using it? Was it because of…?

_Merlin…_

_Merlin's a sorcerer_.

No matter how far his thoughts managed to stray, they kept drifting back to that one brief but shattering revelation. He had always been taught that magic was evil and those who practiced it couldn't be trusted. Magic was something that twisted the soul and turned people against each other. Those with magic would seek to destroy all that was good and right in the world, and so anyone who would choose to practice such a thing was dangerous and evil and deserved nothing short of a swift execution. That was how things worked.

But _Merlin_ was a sorcerer. Merlin could use magic and had probably been capable of doing so for quite some time, judging by the other sorcerer's words. That meant that he'd been hiding it all this time from all of Camelot…from Arthur. Something close to hurt accompanied that realization, and he scolded himself for it, because it was stupid to feel hurt (if anything, he should be furious) over the fact that Merlin hadn't told him, hadn't _trusted_ him. The boy had been lying to them all for so long, but Merlin was supposed to be a terrible liar. Was that a lie as well? Had it only been a façade so that no one would ever suspect him? Was everything he knew about his servant a lie?

He wanted to be angry over it, but the anger didn't get the chance to build before another set of explosions rang in his ears, followed by more words and more questions.

"Why are you doing this?" the sorcerer asked, his voice slowly shifting from amusement to frustration.

"I could ask you the same."

"You _know_ why, boy! The Pendragons persecute our kind! I have seen so many slaughtered without reason, my family included! I watched my youngest daughter burn at the stake, unable to save her! She was innocent, unable to perform even the simplest of spells, and yet she was accused of sorcery, found guilty simply because the king claimed it to be so! I have lost everything to the laws of Camelot!"

Arthur couldn't help but cringe mentally at the agony in the man's voice. His father would likely scold him for it, but he couldn't help the feeling of shame that washed through him.

"I'm sorry," he heard Merlin say. "I've never lost anyone like that, and I can't claim to understand what it feels like, but this isn't the answer. Revenge like this will solve nothing. It won't bring your daughter back."

"It will solve _everything_! If the Pendragons are removed, magic can return to the kingdom. All those like you and I would be able to live freely again. It's because of them that we can't! Everything will be solved if we dispose of them, so let me ask you, _warlock_, why are you doing this? Why are you protecting him?"

That was a rather valid question, actually. If Merlin was a sorcerer—a _warlock_— then why was he protecting the prince of Camelot?

"Because that's what I've chosen to do. It's what I've always done, ever since I came to Camelot."

"But why? You're a warlock, a _sorcerer_! Where is the sense in protecting Uther's heir? Do you hope to gain something by doing this? Are you trying to earn his trust, to have the ear of the future king?"

_No…_

His heart clenched. Was that it? Was that the reason that Merlin was so loyal to him? It would make sense. Gain his trust, his friendship, and then carefully manipulate him from behind the scenes. Was it all some grand plan so that once Arthur was king, the warlock would be able to use him for his own means? Was that why Merlin was trying to protect him…because he needed him alive for his plans to work?

"No!" Merlin shouted, his voice sharp and accusing, as if the man had just insulted everything he believed in. "It has nothing to do with that! I'm doing this because I want to, because even though he can be a real prat, he's still my _friend_! Arthur's a good man, and one day he'll be a great king!"

He had heard those words before, months ago, under different circumstances and in a softer, wistful voice but one no less earnest. Merlin had sounded like he truly believed it, even now.

"A _great king_? He'll be just like his father, unfair and unjust!"

"Arthur is not his father! He's different! He can change things, make Camelot better, but he won't be able to do anything if you kill him!"

"And you would save him? You'd risk your life for the sake of a Pendragon?"

"I would."

No hesitation, no uncertainty, not even a hint of dishonesty or indecision. Just two honest words, filled to the brim with a quiet kind of courage and unwavering determination.

"I always will, and nothing you say will change my mind. Even if it costs me my life, I _will_ save him. No matter what happens, Arthur will live!"

_Merlin…_

Those words kept echoing in his mind, over and over, stirring memories of similar situations where his servant had placed himself in danger for his sake without sparing a thought for himself. _"Even if it costs me my life…"_

What a fool he was, to think that there could ever be a single devious thought in Merlin's head. He knew that everything the boy had said was genuine, that none of this was some sort of ruse or a clever plan. He could recall enough incidents to know that Merlin meant every word. He was standing between Arthur and imminent death, doing all he could to keep himself moving through a paralysis spell and making sure the same spell didn't kill the prince, all the while sustaining a shield around them and facing off against a powerful sorcerer. _"No matter what happens, Arthur will live!"_

What had he ever done to deserve such loyalty? What could he have possibly done to earn the devotion of someone like Merlin, someone who was risking execution simply by living in Camelot and staying close to Arthur? Why risk his life for someone who had helped persecute his kind, who had stood by and watched countless executions over the years? Why was Merlin willing to protect him when it would make more sense to just let him die?

Whatever the reason was, he knew it wasn't for personal gain. If Merlin really had planned to get close to the prince, to earn his trust so that he could one day manipulate him, then dying wouldn't accomplish anything. His servant wasn't merely protecting him. He was willing to give his _life_ for him. The dead could do nothing, and that meant there was no grand plan, no devious plot. There never had been, because this was Merlin. This was a boy who accompanied him on every mission, regardless of the dangers involved. This was a boy who drank poison for him and had been willing to do so again. This was a _warlock_ who had confessed to king and court in order to save the life of a handmaiden, someone with no social standing and thus nothing worthwhile that he could gain by doing so. He had done it simply to save Gwen, because she was his friend, and that was good enough.

For Merlin, that was reason enough to protect someone.

Merlin wasn't just protecting the crown prince of Camelot. He was protecting Arthur, because at some point the two of them had crossed a line in their master/servant relationship. Merlin didn't see him as just the crown prince but as a friend. Arthur was his friend first and his prince second. Unlike many of his knights who had sworn an oath to protect the kingdom and the royal family, Merlin was doing this because of _who_ Arthur was, not what he was born as, and that simple fact was so very profound and humbling and worth so much more than any oath could ever be.

Before he could think on it further, the sorcerer's voice cut through his thoughts once more, harsh and determined.

"The prince saw you, you know."

Arthur froze, his mind going blank before a sense of foreboding washed over him, because he knew…he _knew_ what this man was trying to do, what he intended to accomplish. Those words sent a cold feeling flooding through his already frantic mind, one that just got worse when Merlin didn't respond.

"He accused you of sorcery before he fell. He knows what you are now. Do you believe he'll let you live if you save him? Do you honestly expect Uther's heir to keep your secret after you obviously lied to him? He'll turn you in and see you executed. He'll probably swing the axe himself."

_No!_ That was a lie, all of it!_ Don't believe him, Merlin! I wouldn't! I'd never…!_

"After such a betrayal, he'll never forgive you. Whether he has you arrested or mercifully sent into exile, you'll never be able to return to your life in Camelot…"

_That's not true! It's not true! Please, Merlin!_

"…Unless, of course, the prince were to die."

His breath caught as his desperate pleas came to an abrupt halt, and suddenly he was terrified, because he knew what was coming next. He knew what the sorcerer would say to Merlin, and Arthur begged whoever would listen that his servant wouldn't believe a word of it.

"Think about it. The only ones here who know about you are the prince and myself. I would never turn in one of my own. Your secret is safe with me, and if you allow Arthur Pendragon to die, then no one will be able to tell the king. You could walk away from this alive and free. No one even needs to know about what happened here."

Still Merlin remained silent, and Arthur wished he could see what was going on and that he could get his voice to work so that he could tell Merlin that all of it _wasn't true_!

_I wouldn't tell my father! I won't turn you in! Don't listen to him!_

"All you have to do is end your spell. Just let the paralysis take him. It won't hurt. He'll die painlessly. It's the only choice you have if you want to live, because let's face it, boy, you're only a peasant. You can't really expect the crown prince to commit treason for _your_ sake, especially not after you betrayed him."

Arthur sucked in a harsh breath, and he could admit to himself that he was scared. He was afraid that Merlin would believe this man, that the warlock would just let that numb feeling wash over him again until he could no longer breathe. Arthur didn't want to die, not yet and not like this, due to someone else's misinterpretations and manipulations, due to misunderstandings and with so much that needed to be said. He didn't want to die with Merlin thinking that he would despise him because of his magic.

Merlin was loyal, brave, selfless, kind…and he didn't deserve to stand there thinking that all of it would be rewarded with hatred and death.

_I'll keep your secret! I won't see you executed! I'll protect you! Please believe me!_

He couldn't die like this. He didn't want to die like this!

"It doesn't matter."

…Silence. Just three words, followed by silence.

Through that whole exchange, Merlin hadn't said anything against all the powerful and hate-filled accusations. All those insults, all those arguments, and yet those three words and the silence that followed were far sharper and meant more than any of it. There was not an ounce of doubt or fear, just a pure and simple declaration from Camelot's own secret warlock.

"What? What do you mean it doesn't matter?"

"I mean exactly what I said. It doesn't matter. I know he saw me, and I know I betrayed his trust by keeping this from him, so if he hates me for it, I'll understand. I wouldn't blame him if he did, and I would never ask Arthur to commit treason for my sake, to risk himself like that. I'm not worth it, so even if he does sentence me to death or sends me into exile, it won't matter. I don't care if he hates me for this. For as long as I live, I'll keep protecting him."

"You're throwing your life away! You've nothing to gain from this. Are you really willing to die for him?"

"As long as Arthur lives and Camelot stands, it doesn't matter what happens to me."

_Merlin…_

That cool, comforting feeling from earlier moved through him again, spreading further than before. Whether it was Merlin's declaration or his magic, it didn't matter, and that was really the crux of it all. The betrayal, the magic, the lies—none of it mattered, not in the face of such unwavering loyalty. Merlin was willing to die for him, always had been, but it was more than that. He was willing to give up everything—not just his life, but his home, his freedom, all that he held dear—just so Arthur could live, and that's what mattered. What the two of them were born as, the stations they were born into, meant nothing when it came down to something like this.

Merlin was doing this because he was a friend, not because he was a servant or because Arthur was the prince. Arthur was his friend and Camelot was his home. It was a matter of protecting what was important to him, regardless of the risks to himself. That was who Merlin was, and no one—certainly not some revenge-bent sorcerer—would ever change that.

"…You're a fool, boy. You should have just let the prince die and saved yourself. I imagine you must be in a great deal of pain by now. It's not easy fighting off paralysis to such an extent. You probably won't last much longer."

He could practically hear the smug smirk that was undoubtedly on the sorcerer's face, and Arthur wanted nothing more than to get up and wipe it off. He tried to will his body to move, willed the numbness to go away even just enough for his eyes to open. He wanted to see what was going on, but at the same time he could easily picture it just from the words and the sounds around him.

If he listened carefully, he could hear Merlin. He could hear how he kept shifting his weight, as if just standing was proving difficult. He could also hear every sharp, labored breath, each one deep but never quite enough. Then there was the magic. He could still feel it flowing gently through him, keeping him alive, and he could imagine seeing it surrounding them as well, a large shield of transparent light just like the one that had saved him from the fire.

He wanted to open his eyes and watch the exchange, but all he was left with were sounds and voices.

"I think it's time we end this," said the sorcerer. "I imagine your shield won't hold for much longer. It looks like one well-aimed blow would shatter it."

Before Merlin could even respond, there was a sharp shout of two words Arthur couldn't understand and then a deafening explosion. It rang throughout the clearing, and he imagined that the very earth itself had probably trembled. What he heard next was just as deafening though for an entirely different reason. There was the sound of something shattering, almost like glass, followed by a startled cry and the sharp thud of someone hitting the ground.

_Merlin!_

The sound of laughter filled the clearing.

"So much for your shield," said the sorcerer, amusement and the sound of victory hanging heavy in his voice. "This was a lost cause from the beginning. It was only a matter of time before your spells failed. Even the most skilled sorcerers have a hard time maintaining so many at once. I don't know how someone as young as you managed it, but I'm afraid your luck's run out."

There was a soft groan and the rustling of grass which soon gave way to footsteps. When they stopped, everything fell silent, and in that moment something changed. The numbness that had covered his whole body began to fade bit by bit. It wasn't enough for him to move, but it was enough that he could sort of feel again. Most importantly, he could feel his eyelids fluttering, and with all the strength he had, he willed them to open.

Everything was too bright at first. All he could see was light, and the few shapes he could make out were blurry. He blinked a few times, trying to clear it all away, and it didn't take long before his eyes adjusted. He wasn't sure where he was lying, but his head was turned to the side seeing as how the grass occupied a good portion of his view. He couldn't move his head at all, but he could move his eyes, and so he tried to look up, wanting to see what was going on and why everything had fallen silent.

The first thing he saw was Merlin. His servant was standing just a few feet away, his back to the prince, and the boy had certainly seen better days. He was hunched over a bit, as if he could barely stand, his whole body trembling. It looked like he was breathing hard and fast, like he couldn't get enough air, but he was still trying his best, still standing in front of the prince with every intention of protecting him, no matter what the cost.

He wanted to call out, wanted to tell him that this was enough, that he didn't need to keep pushing himself anymore. More importantly, he wanted to tell Merlin that he didn't hate him, that he had already forgiven him for lying, and that Arthur would never tell anyone about what he'd seen, that Merlin's secret was safe with him. He needed his friend to know that.

He also wanted to tell him not to do anything stupid, not to get himself killed, because it wasn't worth it. He didn't want to picture a Camelot without Merlin.

He watched silently as the boy raised one arm, palm outstretched, and whispered a single word. There was a gasp, and Arthur tried to follow the sound with his eyes. A few yards away he saw the sorcerer who had attacked him. The man's eyes were wide, and he was just standing there, rigid and unmoving…as if he _couldn't_ move.

"What are you doing?" he shouted, and for the first time he sounded afraid, his eyes trained on Merlin. The warlock just whispered a few more words, and suddenly what looked like a ball of lightning began to form against his outstretched palm. It was growing larger and larger, brighter and brighter, and as it grew, Merlin's breathing became more haggard and the man across from him started to look terrified.

Despite the toll it was taking, Merlin continued to build his spell.

"Stop!" shouted the sorcerer, his voice shifting from afraid to frantic, his eyes wide. He looked to be struggling against his invisible bonds, trying to break free in any way he could. "Do you realize what you're doing? Stop, you fool! That much magic…you'll kill us both! Don't you understand? You've already used too much! If you cast that spell, you'll die!"

If those words were true…if he was right…_Merlin!_

"I already told you," said Merlin, each word being rasped out in a voice that had lost its volume but not an ounce of its resolve. "As long as Arthur lives, it doesn't matter what happens to me."

Something must have dawned on the sorcerer as he watched Merlin, because all his fear suddenly vanished from his expression, being replaced with an almost manic smile. He began to laugh, quietly at first and then loudly, as if this whole thing was far too amusing, but the look on his face was one of acceptance and triumph, hidden within the insanity that came with impending death.

"Even if you kill me, this won't end. I'll have my revenge on this wretched kingdom. Where I fall, others will rise in my name and continue my work. I won't let this be the end of me, but it _will_ be the end of you!"

"…So be it."

With a single word, the spell was unleashed. It flew across the clearing and slammed into the sorcerer, and the scream that followed was shattering.

When the spell exploded, the whole clearing filled with a blinding light, and Arthur had to close his eyes against it. He wasn't sure how long he remained like that, eyes closed and the sound of the explosion ringing in his ears, but he did notice when everything came back to him in a rush. Suddenly the numbness vanished and he could feel his body again, feel the grass beneath him and the warmth of the sun. He could move his arms and his legs, and although they were a bit stiff, he didn't care, because the spell he had been under had been completely broken, meaning that the sorcerer was most likely dead.

He smiled with the realization that he was alive and still in one piece.

When the light finally started to die down, he cracked his eyes open. When it faded completely, leaving the clearing both darker and silent, he instantly sought out Merlin. When he finally caught sight of him, the boy was still standing just as he had been, and for a moment Arthur allowed himself to believe that the sorcerer had been wrong, that Merlin was fine…only to see him fall, his body crumpling to the ground.

Arthur was on his feet in seconds, running to his friend and falling to his knees next to him. He grabbed the warlock's shoulder, rolling him onto his back so he could see the damage that had been done. He quickly checked him for injuries—bleeding, bruising, burns, broken bones, fractures, anything he could think of, all the while trying to remain calm and not hurt the boy further. The only physical injuries he could see were on Merlin's right hand, the one he had been using to cast his spells. It was burnt in places, though not badly. Overall he wasn't actually injured.

But he was _pale_—paler than anyone had any right to be, even Merlin. His skin was also somewhat cold to the touch, but other than that…other than that he didn't appear to be hurt.

Arthur breathed a sigh of relief, allowing all the tension to flow out of him. His lips pulled into a small smile as he looked over his servant—his _friend_—unconscious but not mortally wounded, not bleeding, not broken. He was cold and pale and probably exhausted, but the spell _hadn't_ killed him, it hadn't…

Something was wrong, and later he would curse himself for such an oversight, but in his desperation he had failed to notice that Merlin was unnaturally still…_too_ still, and his skin was gradually getting paler and paler. The smile on Arthur's face slipped off as the moments went by and Merlin still didn't move, didn't shift, and he began to worry, more and more, because something was wrong, something was very, very _wrong_…

His breath caught, and he found he couldn't swallow around the lump in his throat. It felt like he was suffocating again, his heart clenching, because Merlin wasn't _moving_. His chest neither rose nor fell.

He wasn't breathing.

"No…"

Merlin _wasn't breathing_!

"No!"

Frantic, Arthur reached out and placed his hand right over the boy's heart, desperate for something, _anything_ that could give him some hope, that would prove that Merlin wasn't gone. It was faint but he could feel it. His heart was still beating, but each beat came slower than the last, growing weaker and weaker. Without breath, there was no life. If something didn't change, if something wasn't done…

"Merlin, _breathe_!"

He had to do something. He _had_ to, because it couldn't end like this. He wouldn't let it. He grabbed the boy by his shoulders and shook him, desperate, but nothing changed. His servant was still cold and pale and _not breathing_.

"Please, just breathe! For once just do as I tell you! Please, Merlin!"

Still nothing.

He tightened his grip, not knowing what to do, unable to help his friend as his thoughts churned frantically, his hands trembling. He couldn't remember ever being this scared.

"You can't die! You can't do this! Not after today, not after everything…_Merlin_!"

In desperation he slammed his fist down on the warlock's chest, begging him to breathe, but nothing changed, nothing happened, and Arthur found himself shaking uncontrollably as the reality of it all crashed into him. He had finally learned the truth about his servant, finally uncovered the mystery that was Merlin, and now…now that it was all out in the open—no more secrets, no more lies, no more hiding—all of it was being brutally taken away. He didn't want this. It wasn't fair, and if Merlin died like this…

If Merlin were to die thinking that Arthur hated him, that he would turn him in and allow him to be executed…if he died without knowing…if he _died_…_gods…_

Arthur hung his head until it almost came to rest over his friend's telltale heart, but he didn't drop down all the way, because he didn't want to risk the pain that would come if silence was all he heard. He sucked in a sharp breath, almost choking on it, closing his eyes to fight back the tears that were stabbing at them. He was supposed to be stronger than this. He was the crown prince of Camelot, leader of the knights, the future king, and Merlin was only his servant, a peasant, and a sorcerer, but…but Arthur was also just _Arthur_, and Merlin was _Merlin_, his friend, the only real friend he had, someone who wasn't afraid to speak his mind, who treated him as his equal more often than his better.

This was Merlin, who had remained loyal and selfless, who hadn't cared about the outcome as long as he could save Arthur.

"_Even if it costs me my life…"_

"I would have protected you," he said softly, fearing his voice just might break if he spoke any louder. "I would never have allowed you to be executed. I don't hate you for lying to me. I don't blame you for hiding this. I know why you did. I still trust you, Merlin, and if you…if you give me the chance to, I'll prove to you that you can trust me as well. I'll prove it, so please…please, Merlin…"

_Just breathe…_

He would never understand how it happened or why, only that it did. Maybe it was the magic or maybe something he had tried or said had actually gotten through, but in the end it didn't matter. All that mattered was the sound of a single breath, short and shallow, barely enough but still there.

Arthur's head shot up, eyes wide as he watched Merlin, and for a moment he was terrified that he had imagined it, that nothing had happened…and then Merlin took another breath, his chest rising and falling, and more followed, each one shallow and uneven, but he was _breathing_. There was still time, still hope for the warlock.

Relief washed through him like a flood, and he lowered his head once more to rest it over his friend's heart. He was met with a gentle but steady beat, and he allowed himself a moment to just revel in the fact that both of them were alive, gloriously alive. There was still a chance for him to fix all of this, to tell Merlin everything he needed to say and to let him know that everything would be alright, that nothing would change even though so much had, and that what did change would be _better_.

_Thank you…_

He didn't know who he was thanking, and it didn't much matter. He was simply grateful that this was how things turned out.

He knew that he was going to have to get Merlin back to Camelot, back to Gaius and soon, because despite the relief that came with each breath, the warlock was still cold and pale, and there was no way to tell what sort of damage might have been done magically. The boy wasn't safe yet.

All he had to do was get back to their horses, tethered down by the stream not too far off, and from there the trip back to Camelot would be simple. Getting Merlin to the horses would be the difficult part, as Arthur was worried about moving him. If he were to accidentally make things worse or hurt him, or if Merlin were to stop breathing again…

He shook his head, not wanting to think about it. He couldn't just leave him there; Merlin _needed_ Gaius. He would simply have to take the risk and just be as careful as he could. Without further ado, he slid one arm under the boy's knees and the other under his shoulders and then lifted. He froze for a moment when the warlock's breathing stuttered, but it soon evened out again. With a sigh of relief, he shifted his friend until the boy was in a better position, one that would allow him to breathe easier, before he turned and began the long trek back to Camelot.

He wasn't sure how long it would take for Merlin to recover from this, to wake up, but he was going to be there when he did, because the two of them had a lot to discuss. Arthur was already making plans, figuring out what to ask and what to say, letting his mind wander through the past and to the future, grateful that the latter would still include his loyal servant and friend. In such a short amount of time, so much had happened. He was going to have to do a lot of rethinking, because this…this changed everything.

But at the same time, it changed nothing. He was still Arthur, and Merlin was still Merlin, and nothing—not status or opinions, not his father or the laws or _magic_—would ever change that.

* * *

**A/N: **So...yeah :) Hopefully it was worth the wait.

**Review Responses:** Same rules as always :) Sorry if I ever say anything that offends anyone. It's completely unintentional.

Toasterphantom: Thank you! I'm glad you like my fic. I'm especially glad that I seem to be keeping everyone in character. I worry sometimes, especially with the heavier scenes. Hopefully the rest of the story will be good too :)

peanutmeg: Thanks for reviewing! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, since it was all Merlin and Arthur. The two of them are both very protective people, which just makes their friendship that much more adorable :)

Loopstagirl: Thank you! That means a lot :) I'm glad my spell explanations when they come aren't boring or too informational. I was worried about that, because there is a lot that goes into them, I suppose. I had way too much fun coming up with it all :) And I'm glad Arthur's reaction was spot on. I didn't want him to come off as being too emotional, so I'm glad that wasn't the case.

LighthouseWatcher: Thank you so much! I'm happy you're enjoying it :) I'm certainly having way too much fun writing it. It's good that everyone's staying in character. I'm trying my best to keep true to the show in that respect. And thank you. The fact that the way I write can do that means a lot to me :)

Felicity P: Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked the aftermath. It took a while to write as there was so much to cover, what with all the wounds and everything, but it was great fun :) Arthur and Merlin are fun to write like that. Ah, and thank you for all the help earlier :) I've watched it about six times already. Super anxious for September now.

blank: Thank you so much! Indeed, they do have a beautiful friendship. That's why it's so fun to write them. I'm a huge sucker for friendships like theirs. Glad to hear I'm doing them justice :) And yes, the healing magic is mine. I made it up partially when I started writing and just sort of kept adding as I went. I more or less have it all thought out now :) And no need to thank me. I love responding to reviews :) I'm just happy to know that the reviews like that too :)

XxSailorWinchesterXx: Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it and that it was good even though it was so long. It's nice to know that the bonding scene was okay. I love writing their scenes. I'm far more comfortable writing stuff like that, so it's nice to know I do alright with it :)

LifetimePasserby: Thank you for the review! Happy you liked the chapter. I rather love writing the two of them as their relationship is by far one of my favorites. I'm glad it wasn't too much or anything like that :)

Methus 2: Thank you! Glad you liked it. It also means a lot that you like the whole healing magic thing, as it took awhile to come up with and I've really only just finished figuring it all out. Sort of worked on it as I went along. I'm really happy it all works well :)

WitchyWeasel: Thank you so much! I'm glad that despite their ridiculous length at times, the chapters aren't boring :) Super glad that all the explanations aren't confusing. I'm trying to introduce them all naturally. Still have a bit more to go through with them. And thank you, as I rather loved writing that bit at the beginning with Arthur. I like sensory stuff. It's great fun :)

alexwacrap: Thanks for reviewing! And thanks for making me laugh :) That being said, I'm glad you like long chapters. This one was really long too. Also, I hope this chapter met all expectations. I know you were waiting for it :)

RedRaben1994: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it so much. It means a lot to me, every bit of it. Writing is something I love, as is Merlin, so it's always good to know that I'm doing well. Hopefully the rest of the story will be just as good :)

hpenchantress: Thank you! I rather love protective Arthur too. Oh, Arthur is likely to be a bit angry about this for a while. There is still much more to come. There shall definitely be more protective and worried Arthur, as he makes me super happy :)

Bridget Friste: Thanks for reviewing! Good to know :) I personally have never gotten hurt aside from breaking my finger, so I've no personal experience. I pay a lot of attention though to just about everything though. Good to know firsthand that I got it right, especially since that bit was a lot of fun to write :)

no one of importance: Thank you! I'm happy my fic is something to look forward too. It's a huge compliment :) And no need to thank me, I rather love responding :) Seems a bit silly to answer your question after the chapter, but anyway, you were right. I hope it was as good as I built it up to be :)

CM: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad it was worth the wait, and hopefully this chapter was too :) Unfortunately, it'll probably be a week between chapters unless something amazing happens. I'm hoping to get a lot of writing done this week though, so maybe I'll eventually be able to make updates faster (cause a week tends to feel like forever to me). Here's hoping :)

Justine Themis: Thank you! Haha, that's awesome :) I can definitely relate there, though it's mostly my sister that gives me weird looks, as she's the one I spend most of my time with :) Glad you liked the chapter. Worried!Arthur is so much fun. I rather like writing Merlin like that too, because he really is willing to sacrifice everything for Arthur.

ruby890: Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked it :) Merlin is rather sweet, always so willing to do what he can for Arthur. I rather love Merlin, and Arthur is definitely lucky to have him, even if he doesn't always acknowledge that :)

Sydelle Rein: Thank you! Happy you liked my chapter :) Ah, that will come up later when they find Gaius. It's something better explained with dialogue. All will be revealed eventually :)

Aris1013: Thanks for reviewing! I'm happy you enjoyed it, and hopefully this chapter was also worth the wait. I'll probably have to keep going week by week, as I ran out of prewritten chapters. They'll definitely get to the village in the next chapter though, so not long to wait :)

PersonalLegend: Thank you for the review! Glad you enjoyed it. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. It certainly was a lot of fun to write :)

candy-cake: Thank you! Happy you liked it. It's good to know I wrote the pain well, as stuff like that is my favorite to write. I like it when my favorite characters get hurt (a bit sadistic, I know). I'm glad that the dialogue was natural. Dialogue can be hard to write, especially when having to explain something, but I'll always try my best :) And hopefully this chapter was worth the wait.

Valkyrie Vamp: Thanks! Alrighty then, I won't apologize :) It's a good thing that long chapters are good, as I get the feeling there will be many long chapters in the future. And I'm glad Arthur's reaction was great, as I didn't want to make him too emotional or too indifferent. Hard to get the right balance sometimes. Hmm…this chapter totally answered your question. I did leave everyone hanging long enough, so hopefully this was worth the wait :)

warriorlightangel: Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked the chapter :) Hmm…I probably won't explain too much of what happened after Merlin blacked out and before Arthur woke up, as I sort of just briefly went over it in a few paragraphs last chapter. I'm sorry. And they'll definitely reach the village in the next chapter. Lots of fun will happen there :)

Darkenwood: Thanks for the review! I'm happy you liked it :) Writing Arthur's thoughts was a lot of fun. It's interesting, because even though Arthur loves his father, he would obviously have to rethink some of his standings after finding out about Merlin. It's fun to analyze the way he might see things after accepting that not all magic is evil :)

Iniga: Thanks for the review! Indeed, bad Merlin! He still insists on hiding things, though with the best of intentions :) And yes, Arthur will indeed be rather angry as that's something he deserves to know. I'm glad you liked the way I had Arthur think through things. Despite how unobservant he can be at times, he's the leader of the knights, and thus he has a strategic mind. He does pay attention and does know how to read people.

Catindahat: Thank you! Happy it was worth the wait. I rather love making Arthur all concerned. It's great fun. And yeah, it probably will come back to haunt him :) He really needs to learn not to hide things from Arthur.

Lenonea: Thanks for the review! I'm happy you like my fic :) And thank you for saying it's well written. Writing is something I love, so that really means a lot to me :)


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** So tired...gotta be to work in less than five hours, and I haven't slept yet. Wanted to get this done first. It's partially my sister's fault that this didn't get done sooner, though it's also partially because of her that half of this was written (kept challenging me to writing contests, and I kept doubling her word count. I type faster than her. It was fun though :) I ended up spending a lot of my weekend watching Merlin with her. I introduced her to the series on New Years. We just now finally found the time to finish (it's fun watching with someone when you know everything that happens and they don't). Great fun :)

This chapter is considerably shorter than the last few. I can't write like that all the time, after all, so hopefully that's alright.

Anyway, thank you so much for all the reviews. They mean a lot to me. And thank you to everyone reading. I hope you're enjoying my fic :)

**Title: **Healing Spells  
**Author: **BeyondTheStorm  
**Rating: **T for violence and bloodshed.  
**Characters/pairings: **Only friendship here :) Lots of Merlin and Arthur, and quite a bit of Gwen too, with some Morgana and a little bit of Gaius.  
**Spoilers: **Um...lets just say everything up through 2x07, just to be safe.  
**Warnings: **Self-harm (though just mentions of it from now on), violence, and blood.

Something I wanted to make a note of. This fic obviously strays from the canon at some point, and I've since decided that it happens before 2x08, maybe even before 2x07. So basically all the events up through 2x06 exist. If that makes sense. I won't mention anything beyond that within the fic.

Sorry if there are errors. I just finished writing and only got to read it through once. I'll fix it up tomorrow.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of any real value other than my car. Merlin belongs to BBC and Shine. I'm only playing with it.

Review responses at the bottom. Best to read them after the chapter.

* * *

CHAPTER 13

It was decided the next day, after Arthur awoke still tired and still sore and his wound still healing, that they'd spend one more day resting in the cave. Even though their decision would limit the time they'd have in Greenswood, it was for the best. Neither of them were in that great of shape, and it was likely that they had both agreed to rest one more day for the other's sake and not their own. Despite the urgency of their mission, they wouldn't do anyone any good if they were too injured and exhausted to help out.

Arthur spent most of the day resting, still recovering from blood loss, and every time he awoke, Merlin would have food and water ready for him. The prince always remembered though to make sure his servant was taking care of himself as well. Merlin was the type of person to neglect his own needs if he were taking care of another. After all, it couldn't be easy finding enough food and water for the both of them when their options were so very limited.

For the most part, the two of them simply sat around, exchanging only a few words, and almost every time Arthur had seen his friend, Merlin was busy reading his spell book, still looking for anything that could help with the illness. They'd be in Greenswood soon, and so far they hadn't come across anything even remotely helpful. However, it had to be in that book somewhere, otherwise Gaius wouldn't have asked for Merlin to bring it.

When night fell and Arthur once again found himself being healed just that bit more, he tried to keep his thoughts from drifting back yet again to that day almost six weeks ago now (when they returned from this trip, it would be almost two months). Reliving it certainly wasn't doing him any good seeing as how most of it brought with a sense of anxiety and an almost numbing fear (ironic, that). At the same time though, it was something he couldn't help but remember and mull over. So much had happened in the course of a single day. Even though it sounded a bit dramatic, his whole world had been torn apart, and he was still putting it all slowly back together, even if the pieces weren't quite the same as before. It had all been shocking and jarring enough the first time. He didn't really want to keep going through it each night.

Thankfully morning came rather quickly, and with the dawning light, Arthur found that he actually felt pretty good. He didn't wake up still tired or dizzy or in any pain, really. It was a welcome relief, because they really couldn't waste another day just sitting around. They needed to get to Greenswood, and if they left early enough, they'd be there by midday.

As he pushed himself into a sitting position, he took a look around the cave only to find that Merlin once again wasn't there. The fire had been put out though, and all their supplies were packed up and no longer in the cave. The only things left were Arthur's bedroll, some clean clothes, and some food that had been laid out for him, a mixture of berries, nuts, and the very last of their dried meat and bread. He just looked at it and then glanced towards the cave mouth, his thoughts turning towards Merlin (something that was rather common as of late).

Yesterday he had asked Merlin about the food they had left and where he kept getting all of it from. He was rather surprised to learn that the smaller fruits had been made with magic (which had led to a rather long discussion and a demonstration, one that produced more failures than actual fruits). Apparently it wasn't a difficult spell, thankfully, otherwise finding food would've been a lot more difficult. The warlock was currently only capable of simple magic, which didn't leave the two of them many options. Merlin was a terrible hunter most of the time, so without his magic he was likely even more hopeless.

The nuts he claimed were from some plants nearby, and the meat and bread had been brought from Camelot. Unfortunately, he had said there wasn't much left of either, perhaps enough for one or two more meals. Arthur had demanded to see how much was left, because he wasn't about to let Merlin lie to him about it. He had no delusions that his friend likely wasn't eating as much as he should. Merlin was like that, and now having seen the food spread out before him, he knew for certain that the boy wasn't taking proper care of himself. That was all of the dried meat and bread he'd been shown last night, meaning Merlin hadn't taken any for himself. Sure, Arthur had lost a lot of blood, but Merlin wasn't without his own wounds, ones that had bled rather profusely before he could stop them. He had lost nowhere near as much, but he was injured regardless.

Arthur quickly ate all the berries and the nuts and then some of the bread and dried meat, leaving about half of each. He then carefully stood up, stiff and sore but thankfully not in pain. He glanced down at the wound and found that it was much smaller than before, nothing more than a thick scabbed line. A few more days and it would likely be fine, able to heal without the aid of Merlin's magic. Then the warlock could work on fixing himself.

Satisfied, he changed clothes, folded the old ones, and rolled up his bedroll. He tucked all of it under one arm and then bent down to gather up the remaining bread and meat before heading outside. He had to close his eyes against the light at first (it had been awhile since the last time he'd been outside), but he adjusted to it soon enough. It didn't take long to catch sight of his servant. Merlin was busying himself with their horses, loading the last of his supplies. Arthur simply watched, waiting for the boy to notice him, and while he stood there he took a good look at the warlock. Merlin had certainly seen better days, and it was hard not to feel a bit guilty about that. Once again the boy was using magic to help with tasks he usually performed on his own. With his right hand and left shoulder bandaged, not to mention the knife wound to his stomach, it was a wonder he could do much at all.

Eventually Merlin stopped what he was doing and turned towards Arthur, a small smile gracing his face.

"Good morning, sire," he greeted.

"Good morning."

"How are you?"

"Better than yesterday," said Arthur as he made his way over to his horse and began to pack away his bedroll and clothing. All the while he kept one eye on Merlin. He was about to ask the same question back when he was cut off with a rather abrupt subject change.

He kind of got the feeling that Merlin did it on purpose.

"It shouldn't take us long to reach Greenswood. If we leave now, we could probably get there before midday."

Arthur just nodded, all the while watching as Merlin finished what he was doing and then just stood there, staring at the horse. He kept looking from the stirrup to the saddle as if contemplating how to get up. When the boy finally placed his foot in the stirrup and made the attempt, he quickly had to stop, almost falling over in the process. His arm once more came to rest over his stomach, and it was obvious he was doing all he could not to give away his pain. It was an admirable effort, but the evidence was there, and the guilt Arthur had felt earlier doubled.

"Are you sure you're alright to travel?" he asked. He no longer cared if it would put them behind schedule. He could always just send word to his father if they needed more time, the consequences be damned. Both of them could have died a few days ago. Taking the time to heal was far more important at the moment.

"I'm fine."

He sighed and turned to face his servant fully, because he was really getting sick of this. He was also really starting to hate those two words in that particular order, because he was coming to realize that they were almost always a lie, especially if they came from Merlin.

"You're not 'fine,' Merlin. I think we've already established that."

The warlock just gave him a look, but it was only with a small amount of his usual defiance. It didn't take long for him to concede, his words coming with a sigh.

"Alright, I'm not 'fine,' but I'm well enough to travel. We can't afford to waste anymore time. Gaius is waiting."

He watched as Merlin was about to make another attempt at mounting his horse, but he didn't give him the chance to start.

"Have you eaten yet?" he asked, catching the warlock by complete surprise. Merlin wasn't the only one capable of randomly changing the subject.

"What?"

"I asked if you've eaten yet."

Strange. He was pretty sure they'd had this conversation before, not long after Merlin had been attacked by those bandits, and if history were to repeat itself, he knew exactly what the warlock was about to say (it was like an automatic response, almost as if the boy didn't even realize that he kept doing it), so he quickly cut him off.

"And don't you _dare_ say you're fine."

Merlin quickly closed his mouth and then didn't say anything, and that alone was all Arthur needed as an answer. He just shook his head and walked over, the meat and bread still in his hands.

"I swear, Merlin, I can't trust a word that comes out of your mouth."

"Wha…that's not true."

"…Perhaps."

It wasn't, not really, and they both knew it. Merlin only ever lied when he didn't want people worrying about him or when he was trying to protect someone or something. It wasn't at all a malicious act or even all that harmful, at least not to anyone other than himself. Arthur could admit that he trusted Merlin with his life, and Merlin had admitted the same about his trust in Arthur. Despite the lies they sometimes told, they would never do it with the intent to harm and never when it really mattered.

Still, he was getting rather tired of the warlock constantly putting everyone else's health and comfort before his own. It was understandable, because this was _Merlin_, but it was also a bit irritating.

He stopped in front of the boy and held the food out to him. Merlin just glanced down briefly and then looked back up, looking confused and somewhat guilty at the same time. Seeing as how he didn't seem to have any intention of taking the food himself, Arthur shoved it in his hands for him.

"Before we leave, you are going to finish that," he said.

"But…"

"That's an order, Merlin."

When the warlock made no further attempts to refuse, Arthur walked back to his horse and then stood there and watched as his servant finished off the last of their provisions, all the while seeming rather unwilling to have to do so.

Once Merlin was done and everything was ready, the two of them mounted their horses. Arthur found it only resulted in a small twinge of pain, just the slightest pull of taught and healing flesh. It was a lot harder for Merlin, who ended up using a suitable rock to stand on before he could get himself on the horse. Eventually the two of them were ready, and so with no further delay, they took off down the trail. It would only be a few hours before they'd be in Greenswood, and that was when the real work would begin.

The two of them fell into a companionable silence as they rode through the woods, all the while staying aware of their surroundings. After what happened last time, they weren't about to take any chances. Arthur simply allowed his mind to wander to less distracting topics, mostly dealing with what the two of them would do once they arrived in the village. He hoped that his knights and Gaius were alright, even though he knew that some of them had fallen ill. He had no idea how long it took for the illness to claim someone's life. It likely depended on the individual. There were also probably some people who couldn't get sick from it. He had learned from Gaius that sometimes a person could naturally be immune to certain illnesses (and often enough, it went hand in hand with having magic). He got the feeling that Merlin was probably one such person, although he had never bothered to ask the warlock if it were so.

He also got the feeling that Gaius might be that type of person as well. The physician never seemed to get sick despite all the different sorts of diseases he came in contact with. He was also completely unafraid, regardless of how severe the illness. Even though it was probably something that was expected of a court physician, it was still admirable. Very few were that brave.

The time passed rather quickly as he mulled over his thoughts, and at the same time he made sure to take note of Merlin every once in a while. The warlock was being quiet for a change. It almost looked like he wanted to say something but was having a hard time figuring out how to say it or whether it was a good idea. He kept fidgeting as if he were anxious, and that never boded well.

It wasn't until they were only a mile away from Greenswood that Merlin finally broke the silence.

"Arthur," he began, drawing the prince's attention. Even though the warlock had obviously come to a decision, he still seemed nervous. "Please don't tell Gaius about what happened."

Arthur really wanted to sigh but instead just huffed and turned his attention back to the road. Honestly, with everything that had happened after the physician had left, that request was by far one of the vaguest he'd ever heard.

"You'll have to be more specific than that."

"All of it," said Merlin rather firmly, and Arthur quickly pulled back on the reins and brought his horse to a stop before giving the warlock his full attention. This apparently wasn't going to be a conversation he could only passively participate in, because he already had a few objections to the boy's request. Something in his expression must have given away his disagreement, because Merlin quickly began to explain further.

"Gaius has enough to worry about with this illness. I don't want to make things worse. Besides, telling him won't change anything. None of it can be undone."

Arthur just shook his head and sighed.

"_Mer_lin…"

"Please, Arthur. Promise you won't tell him."

The warlock was practically begging, eyes big and desperate. That particular look was one that could break many a person from their resolve, even Arthur.

However, this wasn't one of those times.

"No."

He couldn't help but be slightly amused by the look on Merlin's face, as if the warlock couldn't quite believe Arthur's answer while at the same time being completely aware of what he'd said.

"What?"

"I said no."

"But Arthur…"

The prince just sighed, something he had been doing a lot lately. Merlin tended to continuously do things to earn himself that kind of reaction it seemed.

"Look," he began, "I promise I won't tell him about your _practicing_, but I'm not going to keep any of it a secret, especially the last few days. Besides, he'll find out anyway. Gaius is the court physician. He _knows_ injuries. He'll notice the bandages and the way you carry yourself. You're far from subtle, and Gaius is no fool."

"I never said he was."

Arthur couldn't help but smirk at the look on his friend's face. Merlin was clearly sulking, probably because he knew that what Arthur had said was true. There was no way Gaius wouldn't figure it out. Even though Merlin was actually rather good at keeping things hidden, the evidence was a bit too obvious this time.

With one last glance at his moping companion, Arthur turned back to the road and spurred his horse forward. They were almost there. Greenswood was less than a mile away, and once they got there, that's when the real work would begin.

* * *

Merlin had seen his fair share of villages, what with all the traveling he'd done since coming to Camelot. However, he had a tendency to compare them all to Ealdor, judging their size by thinking back to his own village. Greenswood happened to be quite a bit bigger than Ealdor, although most villages were. It was still small when compared to the ones closer to the castle, but for an outlying village, it was a good size. He estimated at least 150 people, judging by the number of houses.

However, that was without taking into account the illness. There was no telling how many people were left now.

Merlin followed Arthur into the village, all the while looking for Gaius, but the physician was nowhere to be seen. The prince asked the very first person they came across to fetch him. Neither of them had ever actually been to Greenswood before, and so they weren't entirely sure where to go. It was best to just wait for Gaius, and thankfully they didn't have to wait long. The physician emerged from one of the larger establishments and slowly made his way over.

Like them, it seemed that Gaius had seen better days. He looked exhausted and haggard, as if this whole incident was slowly taking years off his life. It had to be frustrating to be dealing with so many people who were depending on you, all the while knowing there was nothing you could do to help. Merlin wanted to run up to him and ask if he was alright and make sure that he wasn't making himself ill with sleepless nights and constant fretting. He stayed where he was though, too overwhelmed to do much of anything other than be grateful that Gaius hadn't contracted the illness himself.

When the physician finally took notice of the two of them, he stopped and just stared for a moment, obviously surprised. His attention was mostly focused on Arthur.

"Sire," he greeted. "I wasn't expecting you. What brings you here?"

"I think you already know the answer to that, Gaius," said Arthur as the prince dismounted, followed shortly after by Merlin.

The physician simply glanced between the two of them, and Merlin could see he was coming to some sort of realization. Honestly, it wasn't really that surprising given Arthur's rather noble nature as well as his knowledge about the magic. Had Gaius really thought that Merlin would keep something like this from the prince? Arthur would have killed him if he'd left him out of it. He probably would have followed regardless of what the warlock had said or done. That was the new arrangement they had. Whatever threatened Camelot, the two of them would face it together, whether it be a magical beast or a magical illness.

"Arthur," began Gaius, his tone far more serious than before. "It isn't safe for you here. I'm surprised your father allowed you to come at all. You're the future king, sire. If you were to fall ill as well…"

"I won't," he said, and he certainly sounded sure of himself. "I'll take whatever precautions I must, but I'm staying until this matter is resolved."

Merlin almost wanted to laugh at the expression on Gaius' face, the one that clearly stated how reckless he thought Arthur's decision was. The warlock was rather happy to see it being directed at someone other than himself for a change. When Gaius' eyes finally did land on him, Merlin just shrugged. He knew what his mentor was saying, even without words. Obviously he thought this was a bad idea, but there was nothing the warlock could have done to change Arthur's mind. He hadn't even tried. Dissuading his friend from going hadn't even crossed his mind at the time. He had been far too pleased with the whole "no more lies, no more hiding" thing to even consider it.

In hindsight, maybe bringing Arthur to a village cloaked in the illness wasn't such a good idea. Everything would work out though. It always did. He just needed to remain optimistic. Somehow he got the feeling that Gaius wouldn't be as accepting of that explanation. He'd likely just look at him as if he were mentally afflicted…again.

"…Very well," sighed Gaius. "I suppose nothing I say will change your mind. I am grateful for the help, but please be careful, sire. There is still no cure, and I've no idea how long it will take to find one. You can not be allowed to fall ill."

"I assure you, I'll be careful."

Merlin kind of got the feeling that Gaius didn't quite believe that, but the physician didn't say anything about it and instead turned away from them and began walking down the street, motioning for the two of them to follow.

"Come along. Let's take care of your horses first, and then I'll show you to the infirmary."

As they led their horses through the village, Merlin couldn't help but look around and take everything in (something he noticed Arthur doing as well). For being such a large village, there weren't many people walking around. Also, despite the gorgeous weather, most of the windows and doors were shut on every house. Everything was extremely quiet and the air heavy, as if the whole village was just waiting with baited breath for something, _anything_, to happen. Given their situation, it was understandable.

The more he saw, the more he hoped that he'd be able to do something to fix this, but so far all his research had proved fruitless. He hadn't been able to find anything that he could use while flipping through the book. Of course, he hadn't been able to get through too much of it seeing as how he hadn't had all that much time to read, but still…he couldn't help the sense of failure that accompanied the lack of progress. His magic existed to help people, to help Camelot, and to help Arthur (and really, there wasn't much of a difference between the three). That was its purpose, and consequently that made it _his_ purpose as well.

No matter what he had to do, he _would_ fix this.

It didn't take long for them to reach the stables. They weren't much and were a whole lot smaller than the ones in Camelot, but they were adequate. Gaius made all the arrangements for them, thankfully. He had their horses placed near his own and the ones belonging to the few knights that had traveled with him.

Throughout the entire exchange, Merlin couldn't help feeling rather shocked, because for once Arthur had remained quiet. No demands, no complaints, no nothing. Usually when their horses had to be taken in somewhere, he would demand the best treatment available as well as a stall that was far away from the other horses. Only the best for a horse belonging to the prince, after all. Merlin had gotten rather used to some of Arthur's more prattish tendencies (his word for it, one that tended to earn him a scowl from his friend whenever he used it), and so it was always a pleasant surprise whenever he chose to be humble and not demand any special treatment. It probably involved a great deal of effort on his part, but it was a nice change, something Merlin had every intention of encouraging in the future.

As soon as Gaius was done and their horses were taken care of (the two of them would come back later and claim their supplies), he led them out of the stables and back down the street. They were apparently heading back to the structure the physician had been in earlier. It was a large building and had most likely served as an inn before the illness had struck. Now it appeared to be serving as an infirmary. It was probably the only place large enough to house everyone who was sick. Besides, there was no point in having an inn at the moment. Greenswood likely wouldn't be getting any long-term visitors (aside from them, of course) for quite a while.

They were almost to the door when it suddenly swung open. A young woman stepped outside, looking rather anxious, but the expression fled when her eyes fell on Gaius. She just walked right up to him, not even bothering to spare a glance for Merlin or Arthur. The girl just started talking, and the warlock couldn't help but wonder if she simply hadn't noticed they were there or if she was purposely ignoring them. Regardless of which (either oblivious or rude), it certainly wasn't the greatest first impression (not that Merlin had any right to judge, given some of the first impressions he had made in Camelot, but thankfully everything had worked out despite some of his more spectacular mistakes).

"Gaius," the girl began, her voice light yet with a certain dignity to it, "I was just about to go looking for you. You left without saying anything."

"I'm sorry. I had something to take care of. Did something happen?"

"A mother just came in with her child. The boy has a slight cough, so she wants to know if he's falling ill or not. I put them in one of the spare rooms. I figured it was best not to expose either of them in case it isn't anything more than a simple cough."

"I see. A very wise decision indeed. Thank you, Linneth."

A very sweet smile crossed her face, one that Merlin quickly decided made up for her rather unspectacular first impression. It was then that her attention finally turned towards the two of them.

"Gaius?" she asked, obviously waiting for some sort of introduction.

"Ah, yes, I suppose it would be best to introduce you all." The physician turned to the two of them first, gesturing to the girl behind him. "Arthur, Merlin, this is Linneth. She's been helping me take care of the people here. Linneth, this is Prince Arthur and my assistant, Merlin."

The girl—Linneth—turned towards the two of them and offered just the smallest of bows. It was a bit surprising, really, because most peasants tended to bow rather deeply to Arthur when introduced to the crown prince. They also usually told him that it was an honor to meet him (regardless of whether they truly believed that or not). However, Linneth did no such thing. Instead she addressed them both the same.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she said. "I've heard so much about you both."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too," said Merlin while Arthur just nodded in agreement, and now that the pleasantries were over with, he took the time to really observe the rather strange girl that Gaius had found to assist him. She was obviously a peasant, but there was a certain sense of pride about her (probably why she didn't give Arthur his own proper greeting). There was certainly nothing wrong with that. For a peasant though, she was well-kept. Her hair was long, almost down to her waist, smooth like silk, and a light blonde. She was thin but not frighteningly so, and her clothing fit her well, a long brown and white dress with a red sash around her waist.

Overall, she was actually quite pretty.

When she finally raised her head, she looked up at Merlin. Her eyes were dark but with a certain brightness about them, calm and confident, and there was something else there that he couldn't quite place, something almost painfully familiar but just out of reach. He was certain it was something he had seen before, not in her as he was pretty sure this was their first meeting, but in someone else maybe. There wasn't time to ponder it though. Gaius was already moving towards the infirmary, motioning for them all to follow. He could think on it later. Right now they had an illness to investigate.

* * *

**Review Responses**: Same rules as always :) I apologize if I forgot anyone or if I said anything strange. I wrote these very late at night.

Toasterphantom: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it :) This was one piece of the story I wanted to put a lot of thought into, because reveals are rather important. I knew exactly how I wanted to do it, so I'm glad it was powerful enough. It certainly was one of my favorite bits to write :)

michelexXx: Thank you for reviewing! Happy you enjoyed it. Reveals are so much fun, so I'm glad it was worth it :)

peanutmeg: Thank you! I'm glad it lived up to expectations :) It certainly was fun to write. It's good to know everything I wanted to get across actually got across and that it indeed was emotional and heartbreaking enough. I love getting to write scene like that.

Bridget Friste: Thanks for the review! Ah, that means a lot. I'm glad all the emotions still got across and that it was suspenseful even though it was a flashback. It's nice hearing that, and even though I was responsible for it, I also felt rather bad for the sorcerer. The empathy is very much appreciated :)

LifetimePasserby: Thank you! It's nice to know it lived up to expectations :) Also happy to know that the blend was good. I didn't want to write a reveal that was all about the action or one completely based on emotions. I've read so many that I wanted to do something different from anything I had read, and that's what I came up with for my story :)

LighthouseWatcher: Thank you so much! Happy you enjoyed it :) It means a lot to know that I was able to get the emotions across. It's what I was hoping for when I wrote that scene. I rather like stuff like that, so I did all I could with it, and I'm glad it worked. Ah, and thank you for pointing out the error :) I fixed it right away. Feel free to point out others if you find more :)

Aris1013: Thank you for the review! Glad to hear it's always worth the wait :) Happy you liked my reveal. I wanted to do something different from all the reveals I've read, and so that was what came out :)

Lenonea: Thank you for reviewing! I sent you a message, though I dunno if it went through. If not, then I'll explain here too. It was a flashback chapter. He does already know. I went back and added a lead in to the chapter to make it clearer :) Anyway, thanks again for reading and reviewing my fic :)

Princess Alyra: Thank you so much! That means a lot :) I wanted everyone reading to still feel the suspense and all the emotions even though it was a flashback. I'm glad I got everything across :) I put a lot of thought into the reveal, so it's good to know it was worth the wait. And I'll definitely do all I can to keep updating on time like this :)

WitchyWeasel: Thank you! I'm glad to know it lived up to expectations. It certainly was fun to write :) Indeed, his viewpoint is the most important. That's exactly how I felt about it too. I wanted it to be all about Arthur and his thoughts on the matter :) I'm glad the way I wrote it worked out.

alexwacrap: Thanks for reviewing! Glad you enjoyed it :) Indeed, no monologue. My sister and I always make fun of villains who stand there and explain their whole life story when really they should just get on with the attacking :)

Felicity P: Thank you! Happy you liked it. I certainly had a lot of fun writing that chapter. I rather love reveals, and so it was great fun writing out my own. And good to know that the emotions all get through. I rather enjoy writing like that, so I'm glad everything gets across :)

moonfirecat4: Thank you for reviewing! I'm happy you liked it :) It certainly was fun to write it. I guess I had no reason to worry about meeting expectations. Hopefully I can continue that level of writing for the rest of the story :)

blank: Thank you so much! So many nice comments :) I'm happy you liked it so much. I've had the reveal planned for so long that it was great fun getting to write it and then post it. I'm glad it was that good. I wanted to do something different, as I've read all sorts of reveal fics. I'm glad the balance was good, because I think that Arthur would get a bit angry and feel betrayed, but at the same time Merlin is indeed his friend. I wanted to get both across, and I'm happy to hear it came out well and in character. That's always important :)

daily-chan: Thank you! I'm happy to hear that, as it was definitely my favorite chapter to write :) Yeah, I played with the idea of doing that for a good two weeks before posting this chapter. I also told myself that if even one person wanted it, I'd go more in depth with the reveal and the two weeks that came before the start of this story. I'd also like to write Merlin's perspective during the reveal :) So…I suppose I shall have to write the side story. Dunno when, either while I'm writing this or immediately after I finish this fic, but it will happen :)

CiZiwejes: Thank you so much! I'm happy to hear you like it :) I rather love Merlin and Arthur and the friendship between them. Theirs is the kind of relationship that sucks me into a series. It's good to know they're still in character. It's something I've been trying really hard to keep up with. And I'm glad my reveal was up to par :) I love reveals. That was by far my favorite chapter to write, so I'm glad it was good :)

Holy Short of the Lep recon: Thanks for the review! Glad you liked it. Heh, good to know :) I love suspense, so I'm glad it's apparently something I'm good at. Thank you :)

Niphrehdil: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you enjoyed it. I had a lot of fun writing that chapter, as it was something I had decided on rather early on in the fic. I knew exactly how I wanted it to go :) As far as Arthur's thoughts on the whole thing, I think it all depends really on where his stance on magic is at the time of a reveal. At some points in the series, he's more lenient than others it seems. Timing is definitely key when the reveal actually does happen, something I'm eagerly looking forward to :)

cooking-ninja18: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like my story :) Yeah, I apparently confused a few people, though I did explain that it was a flashback in my author's note. I added a lead in though, so all is well now :) I'm happy you enjoyed my reveal :) I had a lot of fun writing that chapter. I hope the rest of the story turns out just as good :)

PersonalLegend: Thank you for reviewing! Glad to hear it :) I was worried I'd built up the expectations a little too high, so it's good to know I met them regardless :) Hopefully the rest of the story will be just as good.

Sydelle Rein: Thanks for the revew! Glad my revelation was good :) It was great fun to write. And like I said in those messages, I went back and added a lead in. I figured that was probably best, despite the author's note. Anyway, I'm happy the reveal was up to par :) I rather love magic reveals.

CM: Thanks for the review! Happy you liked it. It certainly was fun to write :) Yeah, a week does tend to fee like forever sometimes. I wish I had more time to work on my writing. I'll keep trying though :)

no one of importance: Thank you! That means a lot. I really am enjoying this. It's been a long time since I've had so much fun writing something, and so I'm glad it shows :) I'm glad you're enjoying it, and hopefully the rest will be good as well.

Methus 2: Thanks for the review! Glad you liked it :) As far as anything more with the reveal, I think I'll probably write a side story for it too. That way I can give Merlin's perspective as well. Apparently there's a lot I can do with it still, so once I finish this, or maybe even before then, I'll work on it :)

XxSailorWinchesterXx: Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked it :) It certainly was fun. And by all means, help Merlin, though I'm sure there are many other fans you'll have to beat back first :)

Loopstagirl: Thank you! That means a lot :) I'm glad it was suspenseful, despite being a flashback. That's what I was hoping for. It's also good to know that everything worked and Arthur was still very in character. And honestly, thank you. It really does mean a lot to hear all that :)

Valkyrie Vamp: Thank you! Happy to hear it was worth the wait :) And good to know the suspense came through, despite it being a flashback. I was hoping for that :) It certainly was a lot of fun to write, so it's good that it met expectations.

ruby890: Thank you so much! I'm happy you liked it :) This is as much as I'll do with the reveal within the story though. I do, however, plan on writing a side story for the reveal as well. That way I can show what happened afterwards when they go home as well :)

Iniga: Thanks for the review! Indeed I did, and I'm glad you enjoyed it :) I certainly enjoyed writing it. I'm just happy it apparently met all expectations :)

TaintedxIllusion: Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying my fic, and thanks for giving me a chance :) I'm having a lot of fun, and it's good to know I'm doing well with my story. I hope the rest turns out just as good :)

Justine Themis: Thanks for the review! I'm happy it met expectations and was worth the wait. Ah, and there was no pressure. I wanted to write it. It was one of the few things I had planned before I started writing, and I rather loved getting to do it :)

hpenchantress: Thank you! I'm happy you enjoyed it :) I rather loved writing it. I really like Merlin and his self-sacrificing. I really wanted to play on that with the reveal. Great fun :)

Jessie Immortal: Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked it :) It certainly was fun to write, so I'm happy it met all expectations :) Hopefully I can maintain that level of writing for the rest of the story.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Well, I'm pretty sure that this chapter totally makes up for all the ones that extremely lacked dialogue. Lots of questions get to be answered with this, hopefully, but I'm sure I also created a ton more as well. I rather love foreshadowing and things like that.  
Hmm...don't have much to say today. It's late again though, and I'm probably gonna regret it in the morning (have to be to work in 5 hours...sigh).

Anyway, thank you for all the reviews :) They always brighten my day, and I want to thank everyone reading too. I hope you're enjoying it :)

This chapter was only read through once. I'll read through it again tomorrow. Hopefully there aren't any really big mistakes.

**Title: **Healing Spells  
**Author: **BeyondTheStorm  
**Rating: **T for violence and bloodshed.  
**Characters/pairings: **Only friendship here :) Lots of Merlin and Arthur, and quite a bit of Gwen too, with some Morgana and some Gaius.  
**Spoilers: **Um...lets just say everything up through 2x07, just to be safe.  
**Warnings: **Self-harm (though just mentions of it from now on), violence, and blood.

Oh, and before anyone asks, no, the knights aren't really important to the story, but they needed names or it just wouldn't have sounded quite right.

As always, responses are at the bottom. Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 14

The makeshift infirmary for the citizens of Greenswood was packed with people. They were spread out all over the floor, the furniture having been shoved off to the sides, leaving the front room completely open for all those who had fallen ill. Hovering around them were a few people who obviously hadn't gotten sick. Either they had yet to develop the symptoms or their bodies were immune. It was known to happen sometimes, even with magical illnesses.

Merlin was rather grateful that he was one such person.

He and Arthur just stood in the doorway for a moment, taking everything in. It reminded him so much of all the times that disaster had struck Camelot, where the injured and sick would be brought into the castle, into the great hall or an equally large room because Gaius' chambers weren't large enough to treat them all. The incident with Cornelius Segan was one such time.

This, however, was so much worse, because these people couldn't be treated. There were no wounds to patch up, no antidotes to administer. There was nothing that could be done for them right now, not until he and Gaius got a chance to sit down and figure things out. For now they had to be left to suffer, and that's exactly what they were doing. The sounds around him were a mixture of coughing and moaning, whimpering, and a few desperate pleas to keep holding on, to not give up, followed by empty promises and false hopes that they would get better, that it would all pass.

It hurt to stand there and watch, knowing that even with all the magic he possessed, he couldn't save them. So many people had already died. How many more would lose their lives before he could fix this?

He didn't get the chance to dwell on it further, and that was probably for the best. Nothing good would come from going down that road. Instead his attention was drawn to Linneth as she walked up to them, a cloth in each hand as well as two pairs of gloves.

"You should put these on," she said, handing over the items to each of them. "Make sure the cloth covers your mouth and nose, and tie it as tight as you can. You should put the gloves on as well. We don't know exactly how the illness spreads, so we've been taking every precaution we can. We don't need anyone else falling ill, least of all you, sire."

"I'll be careful," he sighed, if not a bit petulantly, earning him a rather amused look from the warlock. Arthur wasn't one for being told what to do, but these were clearly instructions from Gaius, and the physician wasn't to be disobeyed when it came to things like this. In regards to someone's health, not even the king would ignore an order from Gaius.

As soon as the two of them had taken the necessary precautions, they moved further into the infirmary, looking around at the people. Merlin got the feeling that Arthur was scanning the room for the familiar faces of his knights. The warlock was just trying to take in as much as he could. He needed to know more about what they were dealing with, because Gaius hadn't been able to tell him too much. He knew the symptoms, but that was about it. There were so many questions he wanted the answers to.

He moved about the room, catching sight of Gaius as the physician moved towards one of the hallways with Linneth. He was probably going to check on the child she had mentioned earlier. Hopefully the boy just had a cough and wasn't falling ill. There were enough children lying on the floor with only a thin pillow and a single blanket for comfort. Some had their parents with them while some didn't, and he wondered if it was because Gaius had given the order to keep those still healthy out or if the illness had already claimed them.

Either way, it wasn't fair. They didn't deserve to lie there like that, suffering all alone.

"…Sire!"

Both Arthur and Merlin reacted, turning towards the voice. Making his way across the room was none other than Sir Leon. Arthur had sent five knights with Gaius, and although the physician was in charge of this matter, Leon was the one who was meant to oversee the others, make sure they were doing as they were told. Honestly, there was no better man for the job. Sir Leon was very loyal to Arthur, and Merlin could easily respect that. It was about the only thing the warlock had in common with any of the knights, and it had kindled mutual respect between them. Some of the knights were actually quite kind to him, Sir Leon being one of them.

"Leon," Arthur greeted, and Merlin could hear just the slightest hint of relief in the prince's voice, despite the actual amount he had to be feeling. Trust Arthur to keep it hidden like that (although the prince had certainly been letting a lot of things slip while in Merlin's presence as of late, even if a lot of it was accompanied by anger).

The warlock watched for a moment longer as Arthur walked over to Leon, probably wanting to know about the four other knights, and decided to leave them to their discussion. Instead he carefully picked his way through the crowded room until he caught sight of someone who was kneeling by one of the patients, a bucket of water and a wet rag in her hand. Like many of the others who were helping, she had a cloth covering her mouth and nose, and her hands were encased in a pair of gloves. She didn't look to be horribly busy or frantic, so Merlin made his way over and slowly got down next to her (he was finding that walls were rather wonderful things to have around when one was injured, very easy to slide down against). She spared him only a glance before going back to her task, carefully dabbing at the forehead of a very ill young man.

"How bad is it?" he asked softly, not wanting to startle her. She didn't stop what she was doing, but he heard the quiet sigh and saw her eyes soften.

"It hasn't gotten too bad yet," she said. "He only fell ill a few days ago. The fever just set in yesterday. He's exhausted though. I fear it won't be long before he starts to lose all feeling. That's what comes next."

"Is it the same every time, the symptoms?"

"Yes. It always starts with a cough, like a catch in the back of the throat that won't go away. Eventually they end up exhausted, and after that the fever will set in. That's the worst part. If you listen, you can hear the ones suffering from it."

And indeed he could. The moaning and whimpering was soft, but it was everywhere in the room. He could see some of them thrashing as well, delirious with the heat from the fever.

"They say it feels like burning," she continued, dipping her rag into the pale of cool water next to her. "It's worse for some and not as bad for others, but they all agree that it feels like fire, like standing too close to the flames. Some of them become aware enough to talk to us, tell us what's wrong, and others just remain asleep or delirious until the numbness sets in and the illness claims them."

"What do you mean by numbness, exactly?"

"They just…start going numb. It starts in the chest and spreads outward until they can't even move. Sometimes it's a slow process and takes days, and other times they can no longer stand within a few hours of it starting. However, despite being numb, they can still feel the burning in their lungs and throat, feel the fever searing through their heads. It just continues like that until the throat starts to swell, and eventually they suffocate. Sometimes it takes a person days to finally die, gasping all the while."

She wasn't crying, but he could see that her eyes were wet, her voice soft with the effort it took to suppress the urge to sob. It was very slight, but her hands were trembling as she kept tending to her patient. He almost didn't want to keep asking her about the illness, but he needed to find out what he could. Their time was limited and Gaius was currently busy, so he had to gather information on his own, regardless of how hard it was to listen to.

"When exactly did all of this start?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. A little less than two months ago, maybe? It might've been longer than that though, since the illness starts out as something so common. Lots of people cough, whether they're sick or not. It wasn't until people started collapsing one after another that we finally realized something was wrong. It's only gotten worse since then."

"How long does it usually take for the illness to claim someone?"

"It depends on the person, I think. Some people have died within days while others last for nearly two weeks. It's never the same. The symptoms are the only things that follow any sort of pattern. Everything else about the illness is inconsistent. It infects the young, the old, and all of us in between. Very few have proven to be unaffected, and many of them are now working here in order to help, myself included."

"You're all very brave."

"It's the least we can do. I believe we all feel a bit guilty, being spared when so many others are suffering."

"Still, it's very kind that you're helping like this. These people need someone to look after them. I'm sure it's a comfort for them, knowing that there's someone there."

The girl lowered her head a bit, once more running the cool cloth over her patient's forehead, doing all she could to ease the fever. She didn't say anything at first, and it didn't seem like she would at all. He began to get back to his feet since most of his questions had been answered when two words stopped him for a moment.

"Thank you," she said, soft but earnest. He just smiled in response, even though she wouldn't be able to see it past the cloth.

"You don't need to thank me. I only spoke the truth."

"Still…thank you."

"You're welcome."

As she went back to tending the young man on the floor, Merlin slowly got up and started looking for either Gaius or Arthur. It turned out that Gaius was still away, but the prince was standing off to the side, leaning against a wall and observing the infirmary. The warlock quickly made his way over, wanting to know what Arthur had found out from Leon.

Even though the only part of the prince's face he could actually see were his eyes, Merlin could tell that all of this was weighing him down heavily. His expression was pained as he kept looking over all the people, some who were gasping for breath and others who were moaning, thrashing, even whimpering. It was all so much to take in, and it hurt having to watch, to stand by and do nothing. He could only imagine how hard this had to be for the prince. Arthur hated seeing his people suffer and being unable to do anything but watch.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine."

He knew it was a lie, but he'd let it slide for now. There were times when it wasn't necessary nor a good idea to push for the truth. This was one of them.

"What did Sir Leon tell you?" he asked instead, and if anything, Arthur's expression just got more somber.

"He said that Gareth and Percival have fallen ill. It happened a week ago, but the fever only set in yesterday. Sir Owen passed two days ago."

"I'm sorry." He had rather liked Sir Owen. The older man had been kind, even to the servants and peasants.

"Only Leon and Kay remain unaffected. They've been doing all they can to help Gaius, but so far nothing has worked. Apparently they can't even delay it. Everyone who falls ill suffers from the same symptoms until they eventually die. It's the only thing that's consistent about it."

"That's basically the same thing I was told."

He took another look around the room, and it once more felt like everything was crashing down on him. This illness was magic in nature. Gaius had basically said as much. That meant that in the end, it would come down to him to fix it. That was usually how things worked, but this…there was just something that felt so much heavier about this. All around him people were suffering, and if the illness wasn't stopped, it would spread into other villages. Eventually it would cover the whole kingdom, and that couldn't be allowed to happen.

No matter what the cost, it had to end with Greenswood.

Before he could dwell on the situation further, he caught sight of Gaius and Linneth, followed by a woman with a child in her arms. Both villagers were wearing the protective cloths as they followed the physician through the room. Merlin just watched as they walked to the door, exchanging only a few soft words before the mother and child left. The physician then said something to Linneth, still too softly for him to overhear, before the girl nodded and walked off. Gaius only spared her another glance before heading towards Merlin and Arthur.

"Well?" asked the warlock. "Was the boy sick?"

"He doesn't appear to be. His cough is rather bad though. I told the mother to treat it like a normal cough but to return if the boy develops a fever. Honestly, it's hard to tell with this illness."

"Are all the people who are helping immune to it?"

"It appears so, though I've still asked them to take the necessary precautions. There's no way to tell if they're actually safe from it or if it's just taking longer for the symptoms to develop."

"And what about her?" asked Arthur, pointing towards Linneth, who unlike the rest of the volunteers wasn't wearing any protective equipment whatsoever. Gaius turned to look before giving his attention back to the two of them.

"Ah, yes," he began, "Linneth is a bit…peculiar."

The two of them waited for the physician to elaborate, but apparently Gaius had decided that that one word summed the girl up just fine. Either he didn't actually know her that well, despite her assistance, or he just didn't understand her. Both were possible.

"What do you mean by peculiar?" asked Arthur, obviously not satisfied with that explanation. Gaius sighed in response before glancing at the girl in question. She was busy talking to one of the patients, helping them sit up enough to take a sip of water, smiling all the while.

"She's just very…unconcerned isn't truly the right word for it. I would almost say she's presumptuous, but that doesn't quite fit either. It's as if she doesn't believe she'll fall ill. I tried to insist that she at least cover her mouth, but she refused even that."

"Maybe she's immune to it," said Merlin.

"But it's impossible to know that for certain. She's taking a great risk, especially since she never leaves the infirmary. She spends all her time with the patients, making sure they're comfortable and keeping them company when no one else can. Truly, she's been a godsend."

The three of them watched for a moment longer as Linneth chatted away to a young boy, allowing him to lean against her since his body didn't seem to be cooperating. The smile on her face was a kind one, if not just the slightest bit sad.

"Well," began Gaius, "I should probably show you where you'll be staying. It would be best to collect your belongings and get settled before we get to work. I'm sure you're both hungry as well. It is a rather long trip, after all."

The physician made his way to the door with the two of them in tow, which was a bit odd, because Merlin had assumed that they'd be staying at the makeshift infirmary. It had been an inn at one point, so surely there were plenty of open rooms. However, it seemed that Gaius had found somewhere else for them to stay. First he led them back to the stables where they quickly collected their bags (and if Gaius noticed that Arthur took most of them, he didn't say anything about it, thankfully). After that he led them through the village until they reached a rather nice sized house, one where the windows were wide open instead of blocked off. Gaius just walked right up to the door and pushed it open, and the two of them followed without a word.

It really was a nice house. It was only one level (like many village dwellings) but there were three rather large rooms, albeit very empty. One had a table and chairs and a small area to prepare food while the others contained nothing but beds and a few cabinets. There was also a desk in one corner. Despite the size of the house, there really wasn't much to it overall.

"This is where I've been staying when I'm not at the infirmary," said Gaius. "The original owners were some of the first to fall ill. They allowed me to stay here while I was treating them and said I could continue living here for as long as I needed. I've been very careful in keeping the ill away from this place, so it should be safe for the two of you to remove those. Just make sure to put them back on when you go to the infirmary."

Merlin wasted no time taking off the gloves and the cloth. They were a bit stifling. It was a lot easier to breath without having his nose and mouth covered like that. Arthur was rather hasty with removing his as well, tucking them away in one of the bags.

"The two of you can have that room for now," said Gaius, pointing to the farthest room. It had two beds and a few cabinets. Obviously a decent sized family must have been living in the house, as it was rather spacious for being in a small village. Merlin's home had only had one bed. He had spent most of his life sleeping on the floor. Of course, Ealdor was an extremely small village, very self-contained and quiet. Greenswood was quite different.

"I'm going to go out for a bit," said Gaius. "I'm afraid I don't have much for food at the moment, so I'll bring back something. I shouldn't be long."

"Alright," said Merlin, walking into the room and dropping his bags rather unceremoniously onto the floor. The sound of the door closing heralded his mentor's departure, and as soon as he was certain the physician was gone, he slumped down on one of the beds, heaving a sigh of relief. If he had had to keep standing like that, he probably wouldn't have been able to hide his injuries for much longer. His shoulder was killing him after having carried those bags, but there hadn't been a choice in the matter. He couldn't use magic to do it, and if Arthur had carried everything, it would've been a dead giveaway that something was wrong. Not only was it improper for the prince to have to carry his own supplies as well as his servant's, but it also would have aroused suspicious as to _why_ he was doing it.

For as long as Merlin could, he wanted to keep _everything_ from Gaius, even though it was inevitable that he would eventually find out.

"Are you alright?" asked Arthur, setting down his own bags next to the other bed.

"Just a bit sore," he said, because apparently the prince didn't like hearing the word "fine" in response to that question, probably because it was obviously a lie. At least this was closer to the truth.

"How much longer do you think it'll take for my wound to heal?" the prince asked, and it was truly a testament to how much time they spent together that Merlin knew why Arthur was asking. After all, the warlock couldn't heal himself until he finished with Arthur.

"One more time might be enough, so tonight, possibly."

"Alright."

Merlin watched the prince throw himself on the bed, stretching out as far as he could. It was considerably smaller than the one he was used to, but he didn't seem to be complaining, at least not yet. Actually, Arthur had been gradually getting better about that. Sure, he was still a rather spoiled prat of a prince, but at the same time he kept other people in mind and would take what he could get instead of making demands. He was learning how to be more humble, even if the process was an extremely slow one. It was indeed an improvement though.

The warlock carefully pulled his legs up onto the bed and leant back against the wall. He closed his eyes, allowing himself to relax and reflect on what they were dealing with. He now knew what the symptoms were, what order they came in, and what it felt like for the people who were ill. Currently there was no cure. There wasn't even a way to slow it down. Basically all anyone could do was make them all more comfortable while they died.

He tried to imagine what it would feel like to be ill like that, so hot with fever that it feels like you're on fire while at the same time your body is going numb. All those people had looked to be in so much pain, as if even the simple act of breathing was a huge struggle. It was a terrible way to die, helpless and suffering, unable to even move. The girl he had spoken to said that it felt like being burned, like standing too close to the flames. Why would someone create an illness like that? Why would someone ever cause such agony? What was the point?

Merlin knew pain. He had been in many situations where he had suffered. He knew what it felt like to burn with fever. He also knew what it felt like to be unable to breathe, to struggle for each breath. Actually, he'd been in that sort of situation more than once. He also knew what it felt like to have his body slowly going numb, though he imagined Arthur could relate to that feeling better than he could, thanks to what had happened nearly six weeks ago.

Six weeks…by the end of their trip it would be two months.

_Two months_…

Why did that sound familiar?

"_When exactly did all of this start?"_

"_I'm not sure. A little less than two months ago, maybe?"_

He froze, his eyes snapping open. _It couldn't be._ There was no way. That had to be a coincidence. It _had_ to be, because there was just no way, no possible connection…

But the patients were all going _numb_. It was a numbness that started in the chest and spread outward until they couldn't feel anything aside from the fever and each labored breath. Eventually they would just stop breathing, like being slowly suffocated…like having their whole body paralyzed.

_It couldn't be…_

On the other side of the room, Arthur was doing what he could to make himself comfortable on the somewhat small bed. It was nowhere near what he was used to, but it certainly wasn't the worst thing he'd ever slept on. He wasn't about to complain. These people were in desperate need of help, and it would be petty and selfish to complain about a bed when there were so many lying in the infirmary with only a blanket and a pillow for comfort.

As he lay there, mulling over what he had learned from Leon, he kept his eyes on Merlin. The warlock was just leaning back against the wall, eyes closed. He had to be exhausted and probably more than just "a little sore." However, he wasn't going to push the issue. It wouldn't do any good. Besides, eventually Gaius would find out about the warlock's injuries, and he could imagine there would be a rather spectacular lecture to follow the discovery. He was sort of looking forward to it, because if there was one person who could _really_ lay into Merlin, it was Gaius.

Just as his thoughts started to entertain the idea of the physician yelling at his ward for being a complete and utter idiot, he saw Merlin's whole body tense, the boy's eyes snapping open. Arthur didn't say anything. Instead he just watched, waiting for the warlock to calm down a bit and recover from whatever had shocked him like that. It almost looked like he was working something out, as if something huge had just dawned on him.

As soon as the boy relaxed, no longer looking panicked, Arthur decided that it was probably safe to question him. Hopefully he'd get a real answer.

"What is it?" he asked, breaking the silence. His question earned him a rather startled glance, but eventually Merlin looked away, staring at the wall as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. He was also playing with the hem of his tunic. That didn't bode well. A nervous Merlin was never a good sign. He almost seemed reluctant to answer, and Arthur was about to ask again when the warlock finally began to speak, his words soft and tentative. Immediately he understood the boy's hesitation.

"Do you remember what that sorcerer said back in the forest…before I killed him?"

He tensed, his mind flashing back yet again, because he knew exactly what Merlin was talking about, and he could recall the words as clearly as if they had been spoken to him only yesterday.

"_Even if you kill me, this won't end. I'll have my revenge on this wretched kingdom. Where I fall, others will rise in my name and continue my work. I won't let this be the end of me, but it will be the end of you!"_

He swallowed hard, finding himself grateful once more that the sorcerer had been wrong and that Merlin was still very much alive.

"…Yes."

"What if…what if it wasn't just an empty threat? What if it was true?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what if all of it is connected? That man said that even if I killed him, he'd still get his revenge, that it wouldn't be the end of him. Then, around the same time that he died, this illness started spreading, an illness forged by magic that causes its victims to go _numb_."

The prince's eyes widened. He really didn't like where this was going.

"What if killing him…is what caused the illness?"

"But he's dead!" said Arthur as he sat up so he could face Merlin. "You killed him. That's why the paralysis ended. When he died, his magic died with him. _You're_ the one who told me that!"

"I know, but…sometimes that's not always the case."

"What?"

"I told you earlier, back in that cave, that if I had healed you with a normal healing spell, you would still heal even if I died. I'm sure there are other spells like that. Maybe this illness is one of them, where the magic continues even after the sorcerer is dead."

"So you're suggesting that he's responsible for this and that his death triggered it?"

"…I don't know. I'm just saying that it's possible. His death and the illness just seem like too much of a coincidence for them not to be related."

The warlock hung his head even further, slumping against the wall, and Arthur knew without even needing to ask that Merlin was blaming himself. After all, if the illness had started because of that man's death, then if he hadn't been killed, it never would have spread. All those people in the infirmary wouldn't be suffering, and no one would have died in unbearable pain…and that was too much for one person to carry, especially someone like Merlin.

"None of it is your fault," he said, making sure he had the boy's attention. A pair of rather dejected blue eyes met his, and he found himself growing angry but not at the warlock. All his anger was directed at a man who was long dead and unable to feel even an ounce of his anger. After everything that man had put them through…after everything he had said and done to Merlin—the threats, the insults, all the pain he had caused—he was still managing to hurt him. Even if it was all just a coincidence, the thought alone that it could all be connected was enough to put that look on his friend's face, and there was no way he was going to tolerate that.

"I was the one who killed him," said Merlin softly, his tone just as sad as his eyes.

"If you hadn't, we'd both be dead. You had no choice."

"I know. I'm not saying I regret it. It's just…if this _is_ my fault, then no matter what, I have to fix it."

_No matter what._ Those were three more words that Arthur rather hated. More often than not, "no matter what" was code for "even if it costs me my life." After all, Merlin wasn't the only one who said things like that. He was pretty sure he had said something very similar and with the exact same intent on more than one occasion. That didn't mean he was going to accept it though.

"Just don't do anything stupid," he told the warlock, which earned him a very small smile in return.

"I'll be careful."

"Somehow I doubt that."

Merlin probably would've come up with some sort of retort, but it was at that moment that Gaius returned. They heard him enter and then head off into one of the other rooms before he eventually walked into theirs with two small bags in his hands. He handed each of them one, and although they were indeed small, the bags were full of nuts, berries, and a chunk of bread.

"Here," he said. "It's not much, but it should be enough until dinner. Linneth offered to keep an eye on the infirmary for me tonight, so I should have the time to cook something for a change."

"Do you usually stay at the infirmary?" asked Merlin before shoving a handful of berries in his mouth.

"Yes, more often than not. The volunteers tend to take turns so that everyone has a chance to rest, but out of all of them, Linneth is the only one with any sort of training, so she's the only one I feel comfortable leaving in charge. Her mother was an herbalist, and she apparently learned quite a bit from her."

"Gaius," began Arthur, making sure he had the physician's attention. "Who exactly _is_ Linneth?" He was starting to get annoyed by the fact that Gaius kept mentioning things about her without actually giving any real details. The girl was a bit of an oddity, and if they were going to be spending a great deal of time around her, it was only fair that they knew a few things about her.

"She is the closest thing to a physician that the villages in this area have," he said. "She actually lives in a small village just a few hours away, but ever since this illness struck, she's been staying here. She's also the one who initially requested that I come to Greenswood, and she's been assisting me ever since I arrived."

"She seems rather nice," said Merlin.

"The villagers certainly seem to think so."

There was something about the way Gaius said that that didn't sit quite right with the prince. It was almost as if he didn't quite believe it himself.

"Are you saying you don't?" he asked, earning him a slight scowl from the older man.

"I'm not saying anything of the sort. She's quite passionate about her work and cares a great deal about these people. It's just that…sometimes it seems like she knows more than she's letting on, and other times I've seen an expression on her that I've also seen on the two of you more than once."

The physician gave them both a look, and for some reason Arthur felt like they were both being scolded.

"Oh? And that would be…?"

"The weight of responsibility. I'm going to tell you exactly what I told her. This is not something you can shoulder on your own. It also isn't your responsibility to fix it. This is a problem for all of us."

After hearing that, Arthur shot Merlin a look that clearly said something along the lines of "I told you so," one that the boy must have accurately interpreted, because he quickly looked away. They had just been talking about this, after all. Hopefully the warlock would take Gaius' words to heart. It was the truth, after all. Even if everything the warlock had said earlier turned out to be true, it still wasn't his fault. The only one to blame was the one who created the illness. Everything else was nothing more than an unfortunate tragedy, one far too heavy to carry alone.

He was going to make sure Merlin understood that even if he had to beat it into him.

Gaius said nothing more as the two of them finished off their food. He was obviously waiting, because as soon as they were both finished, he began heading for the doorway.

"If you aren't too tired from your trip, I could use your help at the infirmary," he said before looking towards Arthur. "You are of course free to remain here, sire. It's not my place to ask for your assistance."

"No, I'll go." There was no way he could just sit around and do nothing, not while there were people around him suffering. "Whatever you need me to do, I'll do it."

"Very well. Come on then, both of you, and don't forget the cloth and gloves."

Arthur quickly retrieved his and walked back to the door, but he noticed that Merlin had yet to move, and it didn't take him long to realize why. The idiot had put himself in a position where any sort of movement would probably hurt, and for some stupid reason the warlock was still trying to keep all his injuries hidden. The only one that was visible was the wound to his hand, wrapped in bandages, but Gaius had yet to say anything about it. The physician probably didn't think it was anything serious. Merlin was rather good at getting hurt, after all.

He really, really couldn't wait for all of this to blow up in his friend's face (he was still pretty mad about Merlin's _practicing_, after all). It would serve him right for always trying to hide everything.

"Is something wrong, Merlin?" asked Gaius.

"No, I'm fine," he said as he slowly swung his legs over the side of the bed and then very cautiously got up. Afterwards he just stood there, staring at his bag. He didn't reach for it. He didn't even pick it up with magic. Instead he just kept staring with an almost thoughtful look on his face.

"Gaius," he began, his attention still focused downward. "Would it be alright if I stayed here?"

Arthur was pretty sure neither of them had been expecting that. Merlin wasn't usually the type to opt out of helping. Gaius obviously thought the same if the expression on his face was anything to go by.

"I suppose it would," began the physician, "but may I ask why?"

This time Merlin did look up with an expression that was both sad and determined.

"You told me to bring the book, and even though I've been looking through it for the past few days, I still haven't found anything. I'd like to keep trying, if that's alright."

"Merlin…it's true that I asked you to bring the book because I figured it was our best chance at finding a solution to this, but there's no guarantee that the answer is in there."

"Even if it isn't…I'd still like to try."

If the prince didn't know Merlin, he would say that the boy was just trying to get out of having to do anything too stressful due to his wounds, but his voice and the expression on his face were both so earnest and resolute that it was impossible to doubt his sincerity. Sure, maybe part of it was to keep himself hidden away where no one could notice how injured he was, but there was no denying that he really did want to help the village and that he felt that he'd be more help researching than tending to the ill.

In the end there was no way they could deny him this.

"Very well," said Gaius. "You know where to find us if anything happens. Later tonight, we'll sit down and really look through the book. We may not find a cure for the illness, but we might be able to find a way to slow it down until we can find the source."

"Alright. I'll let you know if I find anything important."

They watched as Merlin sat back down on the bed and then used his magic to draw the bag to him so he could get his book.

"_Mer_lin!"

"What?"

It was rather hard not to laugh at the look on both their faces, one scowling and the other confused, if not a bit defensive.

"How many times have I told you not to use your magic like that?"

"It's not like anyone saw."

"That's not the point. You shouldn't use it for such menial tasks. I don't want you becoming lazy and complacent."

"I'm afraid it's far too late for that, Gaius," said Arthur, unable to resist the opportunity for a good jibe, especially at Merlin's expense. The warlock just glared at him, though it was a rather half-hearted attempt, coming out more amused than irritated. Once more they were back on familiar territory. Gaius only sighed, glancing between the two of them with something close to exasperation, but it wasn't long before it melted into a reluctant smile as he shook his head at their antics.

There really wasn't any rational reason for it, and Arthur was well aware of that, but standing there with the two of them, all smiling because of something so simple…he couldn't help but feel that everything would turn out alright. Come hell or high water, they would make it through this.

No matter what, they _would_ get through this.

* * *

**Review Responses**: Like always, length doesn't determine favorites. It's a matter of what I have to work with. Unfortunately, I couldn't answer most of the questions regarding Linneth. Gotta wait and see for that bit :)

Methus 2: Thanks for review! Glad you liked it. Um…I actually didn't have an actress in mind for Linneth. If I had to pick someone, I'd say probably Kate Hudson. She's sorta close to what I had in mind. :)

Loopstagirl: Thank you! Again, it always means a lot to hear that everyone is in character, cause it's something I'm always checking over. As for who Linneth is, you'll have to wait and see :)

Toasterphantom: Thanks for the review! Hopefully some questions were answered with this chappie :) Hopefully it was worth the wait.

XxSailorWinchesterXx: Thanks for reviewing! Glad you like it. This chapter should have given a bit more info on Linneth, but there's more to come :)

alexwacrap: Thanks for the review! How I wish I could answer your question, but alas, everyone must remain in the dark and continue to guess. I rather like keeping people guessing :)

WitchyWeasel: Thank you! Heh, I'm glad I've made Wednesdays a bit more interesting :) Hopefully I'll continue to do so. There was lots of info in this chapter, so hopefully some things have been answered :)

cliocat: Thanks for reviewing! Suspicious is good. It probably won't take too long to learn about Linneth. There was quite a bit in here, though not much. I like to keep people guessing :)

TaintedxIllusion: Thank you! A very nice compliment. I just hope I can maintain this writing style. Hope this chapter was worth the wait :)

Aris1013: Thanks for the review! Glad you liked it :) Oh, Gaius should find out soon, at least about some of it. I'm going to rather enjoy writing that bit :)

cooking-ninja18: Thank you! Ah, Linneth will be a bit of a mystery for a while. I like keeping everyone guessing. Definitely fun for me, though hopefully this chapter was a bit informative :)

LighthouseWatcher: Thank you! And feel free to pick my brain, though it can be a rather scary place. I rather love throwing people off too. Keeps things interesting :) I'm glad you liked the chapter and hopefully this one shed some light on what my intentions are :)

Sydelle Rein: Thanks for the review! I love questions, though I unfortunately can't answer any of them. Always good to keep guessing though. I like to keep everyone guessing :)

blank: Thank you! Glad I can make Wednesdays something to look forward to :) Glad you liked the Arthur and Merlin scenes. They are rather fun to write. Hmm…if I had to pick, I'd probably pick Merlin, though it's a close call. There's just something really adorable about Merlin :) As for Linneth, I can at least say that you will be hearing more about her. I have plans. And as for how long this fic will be, I imagine at least another 5 chapters, though probably more. Everything I write tends to end up way longer than it's supposed to be.

daily-chan: Thanks for reviewing! Happy you liked it :) Indeed, I am going to write the full side story. I don't know when, but if I don't start it before I finish this, I'll definitely do it after.

Valkyrie Vamp: Thanks for the review! Indeed, that's something I've noticed a lot to. I can't imagine Gaius being immediately comfortable with Arthur knowing about Merlin, so I'm glad I was able to get that across :) And hurray for protective Arthur! I rather love writing him like that.

PersonalLegend: Thanks for reviewing! Ah, Linneth is someone who I will gradually introduce, though it shouldn't take long. I do like to keep people guessing though :)

Aimael: Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying my fic :) I'm glad I do their scenes well, since those are probably my favorite bits to write. The two of them have a rather beautiful friendship, so I'm glad I'm doing them justice :) And I'm glad you commented on the wrist cutting thing, because that's exactly what I was going for. I wanted to get across just how seriously his practicing could have affected everything. As for Linneth, I'll refrain from saying anything more about her. Always good to keep on guessing though :)

ruby890: Thanks for reviewing! Ah, I won't say anything about Linneth. She will stay a mystery for a while longer, aside from the foreshadowing. And indeed, Arthur is getting rather good at figuring out Merlin :)

no one of importance: Thank you! Glad you liked it, and honestly, thank you. That means a lot to me :) I'm having a lot of fun, so it's nice to know people are enjoying it.

Bridget Friste: Thanks for the review! Hurray for guessing. I unfortunately can't tell you whether you're right or wrong though. Wouldn't wanna ruin anything :) And hurray for protective Arthur! He's rather fun to write :)


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Hello again! I bring you another chapter, this one just over 4,000 words. It was gonna be longer, but this ending was better than the other one I had in mind, and if I'd kept going, it would've ended up ridiculously long. Besides, I was running out of time. Life's been hectic. We've got company coming on Thursday, so there's lots to get done. Plus I've been a bit out of sorts this past week. Headaches are not fun. In 23 years, I have never had a headache aside from sinus headaches when I'm sick (which is rare). Therefore the fact that I've been having them off and on for a week is a bit worrisome and unbelievably irritating. Hopefully they'll pass.

**Title: **Healing Spells  
**Author: **BeyondTheStorm  
**Rating: **T for violence and bloodshed.  
**Characters/pairings: **Only friendship here :) Lots of Merlin and Arthur, and quite a bit of Gwen too, with some Morgana and some Gaius.  
**Spoilers: **Um...lets just say everything up through 2x07, just to be safe.  
**Warnings: **Self-harm (though just mentions of it from now on), violence, and blood.

So, now that Gaius is here, there'll be some of his POV as well. I had great fun writing his part :)

There was totally something else I wanted to say, but I can't seem to remember what. It happens. Hopefully I'll remember for next time.

Review responses at the bottom. Again, thank you so much! I'm glad everyone's enjoying my fic :)

* * *

CHAPTER 15

Just like before, the streets of Greenswood were completely deserted. It was only the middle of the afternoon, and yet there wasn't a soul in sight. Arthur sincerely hoped that it was because people were afraid of leaving their homes due to the illness and not because most of them had already fallen victim to it. There were a lot of people in the infirmary, and many more had died long before he and Merlin arrived. Without a cure and with no way of stopping it, there really wasn't anything that could be done for these people—_his _people. He would do what he could though. Even if Gaius didn't really approve of the fact that he had come to such a dangerous place, he wasn't going to just sit idly by and watch it happen. He wasn't that kind of person.

As Arthur walked towards the infirmary with Gaius, he couldn't help but feel a little awkward with the silence. He sort of got the feeling that there were a lot of things that needed to be said, but neither of them were saying anything, and from the thoughtful expression on the physician's face, he was pretty sure Gaius felt similarly. The reason was actually rather easy to figure out. Things hadn't been quite the same ever since Arthur had found out about Merlin.

The prince had never bothered to mention it to Merlin, mostly because it probably would've made things even more awkward, but Gaius had been extremely protective of the boy when Arthur had told the old physician that he knew about the magic. The man had even tried to deny it to the bitter end until the prince had told him exactly what had happened, down to the very last detail (which ended up being necessary in order to help Merlin). Arthur had brought the warlock to Gaius knowing full-well that the physician was aware of the magic, because he had reasoned that there was no way he couldn't know. Gaius lived with the boy, after all, and seeing as how he'd had some time to think through things on the way back to Camelot, he had come to the conclusion that the physician was helping to hide the warlock. Too many things had added up for that not to make sense.

After accepting that there was nothing he could say that would convince Arthur that Merlin didn't have magic, the two of them had sat down in Gaius' chambers and had a long talk. It probably would've been better to ask Merlin, but the physician hadn't been sure how long it would take for the boy to wake up and Arthur hadn't been capable of waiting for his questions to be answered. Some he had saved specifically for Merlin, but Gaius had been able to answer most of them and had probably done so more adequately than the warlock. Merlin wasn't exactly modest (humble, perhaps, but not really modest), though he did have the tendency to downplay his own abilities and his involvement in things (for obvious reasons, what with magic being banned and all).

Even after their long chat and multiple promises on both sides, he got the feeling that Gaius still wasn't comfortable with the idea of him knowing about Merlin. It was understandable to a certain extent. The warlock was like a son to Gaius, and the physician was very much like a protective father. However, Arthur had sworn he would never tell anyone, no matter what. Merlin had been willing to risk everything for him. How could he do anything less?

"…Arthur," called Gaius, pulling him out of his thoughts and back to the present. He turned towards the physician seeing as how the older man had stopped walking. Whatever he wanted to say, he apparently wanted Arthur's full attention. "I know it isn't my place to make demands, but I want you to swear you'll answer honestly."

So Gaius had a question for him, and by the look on the man's face, it was a serious one. He kind of got the feeling he wasn't going to like this, but he would promise anyway. He didn't really have much of a choice, and besides, Gaius was rather good at seeing through lies. He had probably gotten plenty of practice while living with Merlin.

"You have my word."

"Very well then, sire, tell me the truth. Did something happen on your way to Greenswood?"

Shocked wasn't quite the word. Gobsmacked probably fit a bit better.

There was no beating around the bush, no lead up, no clever insinuations. It was just one very blunt and straightforward question, but it certainly wasn't one he had been expecting, because he and Merlin hadn't mentioned having any sort of trouble getting to the village. If Gaius had suspected something, he hadn't shown it. Usually the physician would ask things like that in a roundabout manner, trying to glean information a little bit at a time. It was an easier way of finding out the truth, because people tended to lie when there were things they didn't want known (human nature, though some were better at it than others). Straightforward questions like that tended to receive only lies, some obvious and some not. Apparently Gaius didn't feel like wasting time, thus the promise beforehand.

It was all just a bit fast, and Arthur found himself wondering how the physician knew that something had happened, because Gaius had to know. He wouldn't have asked otherwise. It really was very unfair that the people around him always seemed to just know things.

"Wha…how…what makes you think something happened?" he asked, partially because he didn't want to answer and partially because he was curious.

"You've both been behaving a bit strangely since you got here," was his answer, and for the life of him, Arthur couldn't think of anything he'd done that was strange. He could name plenty of ways Merlin was giving himself away, but nothing came to mind concerning himself.

"How so?"

"You both carry yourselves differently. I can tell something's wrong by the way you walk, so I was wondering if perhaps something happened on your way here, something that resulted in some sort of injury."

Yes, gobsmacked was definitely the word.

"But…how…?"

"I've been a physician for a long time, sire. I've seen more than enough injuries to last me a lifetime. I know what to look for. With Merlin, it's rather obvious. He's never been very good at hiding things from me. You're much better at it than he is, but I can still tell. You've been walking a bit stiffly, and when the two of you arrived, you both dismounted with more care than usual. Also, while you were carrying all those bags, there was a sense of discomfort coming from both of you, and seeing as how you carried most of them, I'm assuming that Merlin is likely injured worse than yourself."

_Damn._ He had gotten all that just by watching how they walked, which was something they couldn't exactly avoid doing. This _really_ wasn't how the whole thing was supposed to go. He wanted Gaius to find out about Merlin while the warlock was present so that he could bear witness to the yelling that would ensue. This outcome would be nowhere near as entertaining.

In the end he gave in, because he had made a promise after all. With a sigh, he answered the physician's question.

"Yes, Gaius, something happened," he said. "We were attacked by a group of men on our way here. I've no idea what they wanted, but we dealt with them, though we both sustained injuries during the fight."

"I figured it was something like that," said Gaius with a sigh. "It seems it's _always_ something like that."

"Indeed."

For a moment, neither of them said anything, but Arthur got the feeling that Gaius was reading him. He was waiting for the physician to either stop this line of questioning or ask him about the injuries. He was greatly hoping for the former, seeing as how the latter would rob him of his fun. He had promised not to lie, and so if he were asked, he would have to tell the truth, regardless of whether he wanted to or not. His reasons were selfish, but he really wanted to see Merlin get what was coming to him.

"Well," began Gaius, "seeing as how you're both well enough to walk, I won't ask for any details, at least not right now. There'll be time for that later. We're needed at the infirmary."

Arthur heaved a mental sigh of relief, grateful for the end of the interrogation. Perhaps all his fun hadn't been ruined after all. Hopefully Gaius would ask the rest of his questions with Merlin present. Not only would it be more amusing that way, but Merlin could likely explain things better, what with all the magic involved.

Without any further delay, the two of them continued their journey to the infirmary. There were plenty of people waiting for them. They had a lot of work to do.

* * *

When he finally got back to their temporary residence, Arthur found that he was rather grateful that Merlin had decided to stay back regardless of whether he had had ulterior motives for doing so. He hadn't realized that tending to the ill could be so strenuous. The prince had really developed a whole new level of respect for their court physician. Gaius was really in his element here, unafraid to give instructions and demands. He wasn't sure how many times he had been asked to fetch water or gather supplies, but judging by the soreness in his arms, it had obviously been a lot. He was exhausted, and yet the physician had still been tending to people after dismissing the prince. The man hadn't stopped moving all day it seemed. He was extremely dedicated to his cause.

Arthur was pretty sure that if Merlin had gone with, he likely would've done himself in. The boy was stubborn and an idiot, and he probably would've tried to do everything that was asked of him regardless of his injuries. After all, he wouldn't have been able to refuse without giving himself away. At some point he would've gone too far, and the day would've ended with a very bloody, bedridden warlock and an extremely anxious and angry physician.

The prince trudged through the house and into his and Merlin's room, tossing his cloth and gloves onto the floor by his bed before sitting down with a sigh.

"Welcome back."

He looked up, his eyes drawn to the other side of the room where Merlin was still sitting on the bed. However, the warlock was no longer reading his book. Instead he had it lying next to him along with his bag and his shirt. The boy was in the process of changing his bandages, using his magic to assist him. It was rather difficult to dress your own wounds, after all, especially when wounded in such inconvenient places.

Merlin really looked like he had been through a horrible battle of some kind. The arrow wound to his shoulder was rather deep and in the worst possible place. His magic couldn't seem to keep it closed at all, and almost everything he did managed to tear it back open. The warlock certainly was doing his best though to keep it from bleeding. His arm was probably supposed to be in a sling though. That was usually how Gaius treated shoulder injuries.

Despite how bad the arrow wound was, the knife wound to his stomach was worse. It wasn't at all fair either, because Merlin hadn't even been stabbed and yet he bore the wound for it, all for Arthur's sake. Yes, it had been necessary, but that didn't mean the prince had to like it. It was unsettling, and just the sight of it made him feel guilty. He should've been paying more attention during the fight. Maybe then he wouldn't have been stabbed and Merlin wouldn't have had to put his life in danger in order to save him. It should have been a comfort to know that his friend was there to look out for him, help him, but it wasn't, because he knew that there might come a day where he would wake up from a fatal wound, one that no one could survive through. If only one of them were to come out of a fight alive, he already knew which one of them it would be. Merlin would never allow it to be otherwise, and he could do nothing to change that.

Yes, he wanted to live, but he didn't want to live a life built on the sacrifices of others. He didn't want anyone to die in his place.

The rest of Merlin's wounds weren't quite as serious, aside from the one in his hand, but they still had yet to heal seeing as how all of them had reopened a few days ago and the warlock wasn't able to fix them yet. He couldn't help but wince at the sight of all those knife wounds—red, jagged lines against pale flesh. Anyone who saw them would probably assume that the boy had done it deliberately, and he had, just not for the reasons they'd think.

He hated it. He _really_ hated it. Just the sight of them was enough to make him angry all over again. It was just one more sacrifice that his friend had made, even if Merlin had indeed gotten a bit carried away. All of those wounds were a representation of what the warlock was willing to go through. Honestly, it shouldn't have bothered him as much as it did. He had seen wounds that were far worse and had even been the cause of some. However, they just seemed so much more damnable on Merlin. For a knight, having wounds and scars was almost to be expected, but for someone like Merlin—thin and pale and innocent-looking—it just seemed so out of place. Despite how contrary it was to the truth, Merlin looked like someone who needed protection. It was rather ironic that he was actually the one doing most of the protecting.

Arthur just sat there and watched as Merlin finished changing his bandages and then put his tunic back on to hide the evidence.

"Where's Gaius?" the warlock asked as soon as he was done.

"At the infirmary," said Arthur. "He said he had a few things left to tend to."

"In that case, let's take care of your wound before he gets back. This should be the last time."

_Thank God._ It wasn't that having magic used on him bothered him any. Merlin was always careful, and the magic itself was rather comforting. It wasn't at all unpleasant, and he was slowly getting used to it, the awkwardness lessening a little more each time. Instead he was grateful simply because this would mean that Merlin could finally do something about his own injuries.

Arthur just nodded his consent and took off his coat and shirt, crossing the room to sit next to Merlin. The warlock shoved all his stuff onto the floor to make room before turning towards the prince, hands outstretched and hovering just a few inches away from the knife wound. The words for his spell came effortlessly just like every time before, followed by that cool feeling that spread through the wound and then into the rest of him. He still had no idea if this was how all non-malicious magic felt or if it was only Merlin's, but if the essence of magic really was cool and comforting like flowing water, then there was no reason to fear it. Even if it was related only to Merlin, that was fine, because he had never seen Merlin as someone to fear, and so the boy's magic should be no exception. His friend would never hurt him or anyone else if he could help it. Amidst all the lies and uncertainty around him, that was at least one thing he could count on.

* * *

Gaius had seen many things in his lifetime—wounds, illnesses, mythical beasts, wars, all manner of magic—and after having met Merlin, he had seen many, many more. However, he was fairly certain that he had never even entertained the notion of seeing the crown prince and his servant sitting side by side while the latter used _magic_ on the former and the former _allowed_ it. The physician just stood in the doorway, shocked at the sight before him. He had just come back from the infirmary and had gone to check on the boys only to find them sitting on one of the beds, Merlin's eyes bright with magic and Arthur's closed as he relaxed against the wall.

Neither of them seemed uncomfortable with the situation. If anything, it looked like this was an exchange they were almost familiar with.

Gaius was willing to admit that when he had first found out that Arthur knew about Merlin's magic, he had immediately gone on the defensive, had tried to deny it, unwilling to trust the prince. He had done all he could to try and convince Arthur that he was wrong, that Merlin wasn't a warlock. The prince had been adamant though, unable to be persuaded, and when he asked Gaius if he had known, his question stated in such a way that told him Arthur already knew the answer, he had finally relented. He hadn't even bothered to pretend, to try and protect himself. There hadn't been a reason to.

Arthur hadn't been angry though. Instead he had explained what happened and then asked a ridiculous amount of questions, eager to understand and to learn more about the warlock who had been willing to protect him no matter what the cost. Gaius had done what he could to explain things, to shed light on the truth about Merlin and magic and Camelot. Some things the prince didn't need to know and some of his questions had been better suited for Merlin, but he had done what he could to help, and Arthur had promised to keep Merlin's secret, swore to protect him for as long as necessary.

However, that didn't mean the physician was entirely comfortable with any of it. For such a long time he had been the only one who knew about Merlin. He had been careful, always making sure the boy was safe, never letting anything slip, and keeping an eye on his ward at all times. Merlin was rather good at finding trouble, and so he always made sure he was there when needed, protecting him from Camelot's harsh laws and a misguided king. He had protected him from Arthur as well.

Arthur was the second most powerful person in Camelot. He was a knight, Camelot's best, and he was honorable, noble, and honor bound to uphold the laws. Certainly the prince had broken the law before, defying his father for Merlin's sake, and Mogana's and Gwen's, as well as for the druid boy. However, even though he had been aware of the friendship between the prince and his servant, the revealing of Merlin's magic came with a heavy burden and a great deal of lies, hurt, and betrayal. It wasn't a one-time offense. Knowing and choosing to do nothing meant committing treason every moment of every day. Gaius had made his choice, never once considering the alternative, but he hadn't been sure what Arthur would do if the prince ever found out.

He had known a day would eventually come where Arthur would either witness something or be told the truth. It was inevitable, and with that revelation would come the realization that Merlin had been lying to him, deceiving him, and keeping secrets from him for months and months on end. It would come with the sense of mistrust and betrayal, hurt and anger, and the circumstances surrounding _how_ he found out would make all the difference to his reaction.

Even though it had nearly cost Merlin his life, Gaius was grateful that things had played out the way they did. Arthur had come to him without anger or blame. He hadn't seemed hurt or betrayed or even untrusting. All the physician had seen in the prince was desperation and concern for his friend and a desire to understand. In fact, instead of placating the prince after the revelation, Arthur had been the one reassuring him. In all honesty, Arthur had taken everything far better than he had, because even now Gaius wasn't entirely comfortable with someone else knowing. It had even slipped his mind until he'd seen the prince standing in the streets of Greenswood with Merlin at his side. He had never even considered that Arthur would come with, but it was understandable given the circumstances. Things were different now, and he was going to have to get used to it eventually. Honestly, having Arthur know would probably make things a bit easier for him.

That or he would now be faced with two people being careless with Merlin's magic…kind of like they were being right now.

"What are you doing?" he asked, taking only slight satisfaction in the way both boys jumped, turning wide, startled eyes towards him. He had been courteous enough to wait until the golden hue had faded from his ward's eyes, but he wasn't going to spare them a brief lecture. After all, Greenswood _was_ a part of the kingdom, no matter how far away it was. The laws against magic still very much applied.

"Gaius," began Merlin, but the physician didn't give him time to explain.

"Merlin, you can't be using magic here. What if someone else had come in? I get constant visits to this house. Linneth, the knights, people wanting to volunteer—if they can't find me at the infirmary, this is the first place they go. You have to be careful."

Merlin didn't say anything and neither did Arthur. They both just sat there silently, and Gaius took the time to figure out what the two of them had been up to. It didn't take long for him to find something that was out of place. He was fairly certain that Arthur hadn't been injured a few weeks ago, meaning that at some point between then and now, something had happened. The wound wasn't much, but the area it was in was cause for concern. It was just a thin red line, but it had likely been something worse at one point.

He walked right up to them, startling them both yet again.

"Sire," he began, earning Arthur's full attention, "are you injured?"

"What?"

The physician gestured towards the blood-colored line on the prince's stomach.

"Oh, that. I was, but as you can see, it's fine now."

"What happened?" he asked and then added "the truth, Arthur," before the prince could come up with a lie. Unlike Merlin, Arthur was actually rather convincing, so it was best to avoid any potential stories from the prince.

"I was injured during the attack I mentioned earlier," he began, "but like I said, I'm fine now."

Gaius just watched him, looking for the lie, but there didn't appear to be one. However, it was obvious that it wasn't the complete truth either, because like he'd told Arthur earlier, he knew injuries. He knew how much discomfort it took to force certain people to compensate for their injuries, and there was no way a wound that small would cause someone like Arthur to move around any differently than he normally did. However, the prince had clearly been uncomfortable earlier, wincing every once in a while and walking a bit stiffly. Logically it didn't add up, because an injury like that shouldn't really hurt, but at the same time a wound couldn't heal that fast.

However, logic of that kind meant nothing in the face of magic, and Merlin had definitely been using magic on Arthur. It didn't take long to figure out exactly _what_ he'd done. The warlock had been _healing_ Arthur. Apparently Merlin had been anything but idle during his guardian's absence. He had actually learned how to heal in a very short amount of time despite how little he had to work with. Despite his recklessness, the boy really was something.

"How badly were you hurt?" Gaius asked the prince, and he certainly didn't miss the look that both boys shared, however brief it was. He also didn't miss the fact that Arthur wasn't answering right away. He took the chance to examine his injury further and found that it was a rather troubling wound. After all, he knew how healing magic worked, what _could_ be done and what _couldn't_. For it to look like that after being healed and for Arthur to have been acting the way he had earlier, the wound either had to have been deep or long. Deep was more likely, given its size.

In fact, it almost looked like a…

"Sire…were you _stabbed_?" he asked softly. The expression on Arthur's face was answer enough, and Gaius felt something twist uncomfortably in his chest. Realization dawned on him, all of his observations adding up and the pieces falling into place. He was pretty sure he knew _exactly_ what happened.

"Yes, but it's fine," said Arthur. "Merlin was able to heal it."

Yes, and _Merlin_ looked rather guilty and was probably wishing that Arthur hadn't just said that. The warlock was likely somewhat aware that Gaius knew about healing spells. That book had once belonged to him, after all.

The physician fixed his ward with a calculating scowl, watching as the boy started to look more nervous by the second. He got the feeling that Merlin knew that he knew, but the boy still wasn't saying anything. The warlock was stubborn. He was going to have to force the truth from him.

"You were able to heal a stab wound, Merlin?" he asked.

"Y-yes."

"That's rather impressive."

"Y-yeah, well…I practiced a lot while you were gone."

He didn't miss the slight catch in the boy's voice or the way Arthur tensed at the word "practiced." There was obviously a lot being kept from him and very poorly at that. No more. He was done being lied to.

"Merlin, bring me the book. There's something I'd like to look up."

The book was lying on the floor with the rest of Merlin's stuff and was just out of reach for the young warlock.

"And no magic," he added just as the boy was about to summon it to him. "I told you, I don't want you becoming lazy and complacent. You can pick it up like any normal person would."

Under different circumstances, the look on the warlock's face would've been amusing, but right now the only emotions it stirred were concern and anxiety as well as a bit of anger. The boy obviously didn't want to do it; the fear and reluctance were proof of that, but at the same time Merlin was a very stubborn person. It didn't look like he was about to admit what all of them already knew, sticking to denial to the bitter end.

Cautiously the warlock got to his feet, moving with great care. He then walked the few paces to his book, Gaius and Arthur watching him the whole while. The boy just stood there for a moment, almost as if he were contemplating how to get it. The physician was just waiting for Merlin to give in and admit defeat, to tell him that he was injured and that he was sorry for hiding it and not asking for the help he needed. Merlin was stubborn and an idiot, but not even he would actually be stupid enough to…

The two of them watched in disbelief as Merlin made the attempt to bend down, reaching for the book. A second later he was on the floor with an arm pressed against his stomach, wincing in pain.

* * *

**Review Responses: **Same as always. Length doesn't equal favoritism. If I offend you somehow, I'm sorry. If I make typos, I'm also sorry. I tend not to reread the responses. Anyway, thank you so much :) It means a lot.

LighthouseWatcher: Thanks for the review! Glad you liked the chapter. It's good to play detective. Always fun to try and figure things out. In regards to your request, you're actually not the first to ask that of me :) I was also thinking that I want to write it in Merlin's POV as well. I intend to do a side story/prequel thing either during or after I finish this that covers the reveal in more detail as well as what happened afterwards, though I actually hadn't considered writing the conversation between Merlin and Gaius. Anyway, there will be more :) It's something I'd like to do. Also though, for future reference, I totally don't mind letting people play with my "world." It would actually make me rather happy :)

Felicity P: Thank you for reviewing! Happy you're enjoying it :) I'll try to keep the awesomeness going. I'm certainly having a great deal of fun, so it's always good to know that it's enjoyable to read too :)

Aris1013: Thanks for the review! Indeed, it shall be great fun. I love getting to write those scenes, where Merlin gets yelled at for his stupidity. So much fun :)

Toasterphantom: Thanks for reviewing! Indeed, many questions were posed, though I don't think I really answered any with this chapter. Dunno if I will with the next one either. And there will be much concern, anger and disappointment from Gaius. It shall hopefully be great fun :)

alexwacrap: Thanks for the review! Indeed, we are getting to the crux of it. Hopefully it'll be epic enough. I more or less have things planned from here on out. Oh, I wish my little sister would say that I know everything. Instead she constantly tells me I'm mean and then tries to insult my intelligence. Love her anyway though :)

alwaysconfuzzled: Thanks for reviewing! Happy you're enjoying it :) And no biggie. I'm pretty sure I've read thousands of fics and have only reviewed a handful. I'm a rather terrible reviewer, so I don't mind :)

WitchyWeasel: Thank you! Oh, I'm rather looking forward to Gaius' reaction as well, though I suppose a bit of it was in here. Still, more to come, and hopefully it'll be fun :) I'll do my best.

XxSailorWinchesterXx: Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked it. Indeed, something bad likely is on the horizon. Things can't stay calm for too long after all, though I don't know if the current situation is really all that calm :)

Loopstagirl: Thank you! Glad you liked that bit. I was waiting for a chapter where I could bring that up. Meant to earlier, but it fit better here :) Had a lot of fun making Merlin so stubborn about his injuries, as well as Arthur's thoughts on it. Everyone loves it when Merlin gets what's coming to him for his stupidity, except maybe Merlin. Great fun :)

Bridget Friste: Thanks for the review! Glad you noticed that. That was the reaction I was hoping for when I first brought up the numbness :) The suspense will have to last a while though. Still quite a bit before the climax :)

cooking-ninja18: Thanks for reviewing! Happy you liked it and that it helped answer a few questions. Information is good sometimes :) Just hope I can continue putting it in naturally without it seeming forced at all.

moonfirecat4: Thank you! Glad you enjoyed it :) I had a lot of fun with that last section. And it's good that she's suspicious. That's what I'm going for. Good to know it's working :)

Aimael: Thanks for the review! Glad you liked that scene. That's exactly what I was hoping for :) I'm never really sure how well my intentions transfer into what I write, so I'm glad it worked well. And though there will not be much, there will be some of Sir Leon. I rather like him, though I'll have to be careful since I pegged this as before 2x08. It's unfortunate he and Merlin don't have more interaction in the series. Ah, I rather love coincidence. According to The Doctor, you should never ignore coincidence :) And it's fine if you don't like Linneth. I tend not to like most OCs. I probably wouldn't use any if I could help it, but the BBC has this habit of killing off everyone who it's a main character (much to mine and my sister's amusement). So yeah, I really don't mind. And indeed, Wednesdays are update days :) I'm going to do my best to keep it that way :)

no one of importance: Thank you! And it's no problem. I'm actually having a lot of fun writing this. I'm just happy people are reading :) I'm glad all those genres come through. I tend to try and put in a little bit of everything since I rather like everything.

CM: Thanks for the review! It's good to be suspicious. I like keeping people guessing. It's great fun :) Dunno when I'll get to the parts with Linneth, but it shouldn't be too much longer.

Methus 2: Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked it. Ah, it's good to make guesses about Linneth. I like it when people guess. Won't give anything away though :) Wouldn't be half as fun if I did :)

ruby890: Thanks for the review! Indeed, I gave answers and then made more questions. Don't want to answer everything too quickly. I like to keep people wondering :) It's great fun.

Valkyrie Vamp: Thank you! Heh, glad you liked that line. I rather love tacking the word "spectacular" onto things. It's quite fun. And I like it that everyone seems suspicious of Linneth. Keeps things interesting :) And glad you liked the optimism at the end. What with everything going on, I felt it was good to end with something a bit happy :)

blank: Thank you! It's good to be suspicious. More fun that way :) And I'm glad you liked that scene. I wanted to get the information across while really showing the situation. I'm glad it was emotional enough. Never quite know how those kinds of things com across to readers. Oh, the lecture will be spectacular, hopefully. I'm rather looking forward to writing that, though a bit was in here as well. Merlin really does need to learn a thing or two about giving his own life some consideration. He's a bit of a self-sacrificing idiot :)

PersonalLegend: Thanks for the review! Glad you liked that bit. I rather enjoy plot twists :) They make things interesting. I will definitely do my best to keep up this level of writing. I'm certainly having fun, so it shouldn't be a problem :)


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **It's official. I must be some sort of masochist. My eyes are burning, and yet I'm still trying to stay awake. This is what I get for being anal and obsessive. Most of this chapter was written today after I got home from work. I just now finished with it. This week was so busy, what with company and work and my grandma's knee surgery. Therefore I spent today writing this chapter. It probably would've been done sooner if I weren't so prone to distractions. I gotta work on that.

Thank you to everyone who wished me well. The headaches aren't entirely gone, but they weren't as bad this last week. Here's hoping it's just a byproduct of having really bad allergies (I hate summer. Give me snow!).

**Title: **Healing Spells  
**Author: **BeyondTheStorm  
**Rating: **T for violence and bloodshed.  
**Characters/pairings: **Only friendship here :) Lots of Merlin and Arthur, and quite a bit of Gwen too, with some Morgana and some Gaius.  
**Spoilers: **Um...lets just say everything up through 2x07, just to be safe.  
**Warnings: **Self-harm (though just mentions of it from now on), violence, and blood.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of any real value other than my car. Merlin belongs to BBC and Shine. I'm only playing with it.

Thank goodness I don't have to work in the morning. I think I'd die with only 4 hours of sleep.

So, I suppose I'll mention this quick. It's been requestion by a few people that I write out the reveal as a sidestory/prequel as well. It's something I had sort of been thinking about, because I'd really like to write Merlin's POV on the whole thing too, as well as what happened after they got back to Camelot. I dunno when I'll start working on it, but it'll definitely be happening as far as I know. Just thought I'd let you all know :)

Review reponses are at the end as always. Best to read the chapter first.

* * *

CHAPTER 16

"Oh, for the love of God, Merlin!" Gaius scolded as he and Arthur moved to help the fallen warlock. Merlin wasn't doing anything to change his current position, choosing instead to just curl up on his side. The boy was in obvious pain, and that was the only thing stopping Gaius from scolding him further. That would come later, seeing as how there was no longer any point for Merlin to hide his condition. The evidence was rather damning. Honestly, he'd never known anyone to be this stubborn!

Together he and Arthur managed to get the boy back on his feet, but he was still hunched over, his expression pinched and his hand clutching at his tunic in a white-knuckled grip as he held his arm over his stomach protectively.

"Here," said Gaius, reaching towards the boy's hand. "Move your arm so I can see."

The physician applied just the slightest pressure to Merlin's hand, trying to get him to let go so his arm could be maneuvered away from the wound he was hiding. It worked, but not in the way he expected. The boy hissed in pain, his whole hand twitching, releasing the death-grip he'd had on his tunic. Curious at his reaction, Gaius held on and slowly drew the warlock's arm away from his stomach, all the while bringing his very bandaged hand closer. The physician had noticed the bandages earlier, but Merlin was known for his clumsiness, so he hadn't paid the injury any mind. Apparently it was a little more than just an average wound.

Very slowly he began to ease the cloth aside. The sight that greeted him wasn't at all what he expected. There was only a small amount of blood, most of it soaking into the bandage, but the wound itself was what shocked him. He had been expecting a nasty cut of some kind. Instead there was a deep gash, only about an inch and a half long. He had no idea how deep until he turned the boy's hand over and found another one, identical to the first. It didn't take long for him to figure out what kind of wound it was.

A knife had been shoved through the warlock's hand.

Questions began fighting for dominance in the physician's mind, as well as theories. If Merlin was now somewhat adept at healing, then why hadn't he healed his hand? He hadn't even bothered to stop the blood flow or ease the pain for that matter. He had to be capable of doing so by now, so why hadn't he? And how had he managed to get a wound like that? Clumsiness? During a fight? When had it happened, how, and why had he felt the need to hide it like that?

Gaius was about to settle on the very standard inquiry of "what happened," but Merlin chose that moment for his legs to give out on him. The boy would have hit the floor again if not for Arthur who had thankfully stayed nearby. The prince managed to steady him again, but it didn't look like Merlin would be able to stand for much longer.

"Sit him down on the bed," Gaius told Arthur, not bothering to alter his tone for the prince. There wasn't time for propriety, and he knew Arthur wouldn't hold it against him. "He's liable to pass out at this rate."

"I can still hear you, you know," Merlin said quietly, managing to sound affronted even while wincing.

"Shut up, Merlin," was the response from Arthur, and Gaius wasn't all that surprised at how easily those words came out, almost like a reflex. These exchanges were rather common between the two of them.

They managed to get Merlin to the bed before his legs could give out again, sitting him down carefully so as not to irritate the wound on his stomach. Some of the discomfort seemed to have left him, but it was obvious he was still in a great deal of pain. He also wasn't doing anything to help the situation. The physician was trying to get the boy to remove his tunic, but the warlock wasn't cooperating. It was hard to tell if it was due to the pain or stubbornness. Probably a bit of both.

"Merlin, I need to be able to see what happened if I'm going to help you," he said, but still his ward chose to do nothing other than sit there, leaning against the wall beside him. Sighing, the physician turned to Arthur. "Help me with him."

With the prince's help, the two of them slowly started removing the tunic, doing their best not to hurt their friend.

Outwardly Merlin was wincing. Inwardly he was panicking. He _knew_ what was going to happen. He was well aware of what would happen if Gaius saw his injuries. The physician was no fool. He'd easily be able to piece everything together if he hadn't already. His mentor knew a great deal about magic, and that included healing spells. The look he had received earlier spoke volumes. He was pretty sure that there was no way his mentor could know about the "practicing," but it was possible that he knew about the stab wound or at the very least had his suspicions.

Still, he had really been hoping to avoid something like this. Funny how all his actions lately seemed to have the opposite effects. He could admit that what he'd done had been stupid and that there was a good chance he had just pulled his wound open again, but in his defense, he had really been hoping his magic would hold it closed. Apparently that had been too much to hope for. He had exhausted himself with healing Arthur, but on the bright side, at least that was done. The prince no longer needed to be connected to him for the wound to heal. It would finish on its own. Tomorrow he'd be able to start healing himself.

It was too bad he hadn't been able to hide everything for just a little while longer. He had been so close to avoiding something like this. He could feel both Gaius and Arthur shifting him, trying to get his tunic off so Gaius could examine his injuries. He didn't have the energy left to fight it, but he wasn't going to make it easy for them. They were going to have to force the matter.

Merlin just sat there, trying to calm himself down as well as fight back the pain. It had dulled some, but it was still throbbing a bit, and he was pretty sure he was bleeding. Honestly though, the stab wound wasn't his main concern. Yes, he didn't want Gaius to see it, and if the physician chose to yell at him for what he'd done, he knew his argument would win in the end. Arthur would have died if he hadn't taken part of it, and in no way was that an option. It had been the only way.

No, his main concern was for the wounds scattered across his arms. He had bandaged them simply to keep them clean and protected, as well as hidden (and that was probably going to backfire spectacularly since there was no way Gaius would just _ignore _them. If anything, he'd likely find the fact that they were bandaged to be even more suspicious than the wounds themselves). The last thing he wanted was to have to explain what had happened. Gaius would be disappointed with him and probably angry too, but more than anything he just didn't want to worry him. Gaius had so much to worry about the way it was. The last thing he wanted was to burden him with something like this.

He didn't have much of a choice in the matter though. The moment he felt his shirt being lifted, he knew he'd lost. He just heaved a sigh and gave in, waiting for the metaphorical axe to fall.

When Gaius had first realized that both Arthur and Merlin were injured in some way, he had been expecting something like heavy bruising or cracked ribs, maybe a few cuts or gashes, but nothing too serious. They had both been capable of walking, after all, regardless of how carefully and stiffly they had been doing so. He hadn't really considered that their wounds had ever been life-threatening. However, as it turned out, Arthur had been stabbed in the stomach, only to be healed by Merlin. That would have been all well and good aside from one simple but irrefutable fact: _no one_ could heal a stab wound. They were too dangerous, too severe, and no sorcerer—no matter how powerful they were—could ever heal one, at least not with conventional healing spells. Wounds like that called for something far more advanced and far more dangerous.

They had to be taken or shared. In this case it was the latter, and for that he was grateful. He knew all too well what the outcome would've been otherwise.

He had resolved himself not to look at Merlin until the boy's tunic was completely off so as not to get distracted from the task. He had no idea how many wounds his ward was hiding, so it was important to make sure he could see all of them before being distracted by any particular one. However, he certainly hadn't been prepared for anything like this.

Merlin was a mess of bandages. There were some around his left shoulder and of course his stomach, and both were sporting a slowly growing spot of red (the boy had managed to land on his injured shoulder when he hit the floor). He could admit he hadn't really been expecting the shoulder wound, but what surprised him the most were the bandages around the boy's arms. They went from the wrist to the elbow on both, and although there was no blood visible, their presence was extremely disconcerting.

During his long run as the court physician, he had treated every sort of wound and had encountered all sorts of people—living, dead, and every step in between. He had treated many people with wounds on their arms and wrists, some of them accidents…and some of them _not_. Some people hadn't wanted his help. Some had ended up seeing him repeatedly regardless of that fact.

He took a deep, calming breath, reigning in all his speculations because it wouldn't do to jump to conclusions. Besides, this was _Merlin_, his ward, Arthur's friend, and a powerful warlock. He had so much that was worth living for. He had friends and family that cared about him deeply, not to mention a destiny that meant everything to him. Despite the evidence, he knew that Merlin wasn't like that. The boy had so much left to do with his life.

Still, nothing but an honest declaration from the warlock himself would be able to fully smother the doubt and the fear, no matter how small the amount.

Pushing those thoughts aside, he focused on the two more serious wounds. He needed to see how bad they were. He quickly untied the bindings on the boy's shoulder, letting the cloth fall away to reveal a rather small but deep wound. He had seen enough to know what caused it. Apparently Merlin had been shot at some point, probably during the fight that Arthur had mentioned. It was bleeding but not badly. It would probably stop before long. Still, it wasn't something that could simply be ignored.

Next was the wound on his stomach. It wasn't hard to remove the dressings (Merlin definitely needed more instruction on how to properly dress wounds). When he pushed the cloth away, he couldn't help the slight gasp that escaped. Yes, he had been expecting a stab wound, but he hadn't been expecting this. Whereas Arthur's wound was now nothing more than a thin red line, Merlin's wasn't healed at all. He had likely been keeping it closed with his magic, doing all he could to keep it from bleeding. Whatever he had tried had unfortunately failed due to his earlier stunt, and the wound had reopened. It wasn't bleeding heavily or anything, and he likely wasn't in any real danger from it, but the fact that it was there to begin with and that he had tried to _hide_ something like that…

He had been holding it in because his ward was hurt, but he was at his limit. The concern and the anger were already boiling over.

"What is _wrong_ with you, boy?" he scolded, unable to keep from yelling. "What were you _thinking_? Moving around like that with those wounds…_honestly_, Merlin! You should have said something! Did you think I wouldn't notice?"

"I…no, but…" He wasn't sure what to say. How was he supposed to answer that without making Gaius even angrier with him?

"But nothing! You should know better by now. You shouldn't have tried to hide this from me, Merlin."

The warlock felt rather chastised and he imagined he looked it too. He definitely did if Arthur's reaction was anything to go by. Merlin had tried to look to him for support, but the royal prat was just standing there with a satisfied smirk on his face, watching the exchange with mirth. Knowing him, he had probably been looking forward to this, that arse.

However, when Gaius was in a lecturing mood, no one was safe.

The physician turned towards the prince, still looking quite angry, and a great deal of the amusement on Arthur's face slipped right off.

"And Arthur, when you said you were attacked on your way here, you failed to mention that you had been stabbed. You made it sound as if the wounds were nothing to worry about! You should not have kept this from me, sire."

Arthur just opened and closed his mouth a few times, at a complete loss for what to say. How had things suddenly turned out like this? Gaius was supposed to be yelling at Merlin. That was the whole point! Technically everything the physician had said was true, but it's not like either of them were dying. Besides, if he had told Gaius everything earlier, the results wouldn't have been nearly as amusing. Unfortunately, the amusement hadn't lasted long. He really didn't want to be dragged into a lecture or scolded like some disobedient child. Sure, it was fun watching it happen to Merlin, because the idiot rather deserved it, but it certainly wasn't any fun to be involved. He only wanted to stand by and watch. What was so wrong about that?

"Honestly, the two of you…I really can't afford to have you taking years off my life like this," said Gaius as some of the frustration and the anger ebbed away, leaving mostly concern and a bit of curiosity. He gave his attention to his ward's injuries, wiping away the blood that was still leaking from his stomach wound. He studied it carefully before raising his eyes to Merlin's. The boy looked rather nervous if not a bit guilty. "Am I right to assume that this wound is a part of Arthur's?"

The boy's eyes widened.

"How did you…?"

"No one can heal a stab wound, Merlin, not even you. That was a very dangerous move on your part. A lot can go wrong using a spell like that. You put both your lives in great danger."

"I know, but Gaius…"

"You don't need to explain. I know that what you did was necessary. I'm just disappointed you didn't tell me sooner and instead allowed something like this to happen. Really, Merlin, you didn't have to go this far."

"I'm sorry."

He would leave it at that. There was no point in getting angry about the wound. Merlin had done what he had to to save Arthur. Nothing less would have worked. He was simply grateful that the boy hadn't been forced to take all of it, because he would have without hesitation. Gaius was painfully aware of how far the warlock was willing to go to make sure Arthur lived.

Instead of asking for details about the stab wound, he turned his attention to the other wounds marring pale flesh.

"And what happened to your shoulder?"

"An arrow," said Merlin. "I was shot not long before Arthur was stabbed."

"Did you try healing it?"

"I _did_ heal it, but it reopened when I…"

The boy didn't finish, but he didn't need to. Instead his attention went to Arthur, their eyes meeting briefly before both looked away. It was easy to tell that this topic was uncomfortable for the both of them. Gaius knew both young men well enough to understand the reason. The prince didn't particularly like it when people made sacrifices for his sake, something that Merlin was aware of even if his actions rarely helped the matter. The physician got the feeling that the two of them had had a rather long conversation about all of this already. Since there were no longer secrets between them (at least there weren't supposed to be), there was no reason for Merlin to keep things to himself, especially when the prince was involved.

"Why haven't you tried healing it since then?" he asked, because even though he had figured out most of what had probably happened, that fact still bothered him. What was keeping the warlock from healing his own injuries? It was true that the slightest error, just the smallest redirection of the magic connecting him and Arthur, could have undone the sharing spell, but Merlin had a great deal of magic and had obviously become rather good at healing if he could share a wound.

So why hadn't he tried to heal himself? Why only stop the bleeding?

"I couldn't," said the warlock. "I didn't want to risk the spell being undone. It took everything I had just to keep them all from bleeding."

_Why?_ Surely that couldn't be the case. He should've been able to at least close them a little. Yes, the wounds were deep, but there weren't that many. His magic should've at least been able to properly keep them from bleeding, holding them closed enough so that even the knife wound wouldn't have reopened without something drastic occurring.

His attention strayed briefly to the bandages on the boy's arms, wondering if the answer was there somewhere, before he remembered that there was one other wound he needed to question first. He reached for the boy's right hand, taking it and turning his palm upwards. The bleeding had stopped, but the wound was still an ugly thing. It had to have been painful.

"And what about this one?" he asked. "How did you manage to get a knife shoved through your hand like this?"

The reaction that question earned him was the most disconcerting one thus far. The boy _choked_, as there wasn't a better word for it. His whole body tensed, his eyes going wide as he tried to look anywhere but at the physician, and he sucked in a very nervous sounding breath, practically choking on the air.

"I…it's nothing, just an accident," said the boy in probably the most unconvincing manner ever. Merlin was a terrible liar. His earlier reaction only made it that much more obvious. There was something about the nature of the wound that he didn't want Gaius knowing.

"Don't lie to me, Merlin," he said sternly. "This is hardly _nothing_."

"Really, Gaius, it's not important. There's no reason to worry about it."

The physician just stared at his ward who kept looking more and more guilty by the second. He snuck a quick look at the prince and knew immediately that something was very wrong. Arthur no longer seemed amused with the situation at all nor did he look uncomfortable like before. It almost seemed like he was doing all he could to keep from yelling at Merlin himself. Both fists were clenched as was his jaw, his blue eyes narrow with anger. Whatever had caused that knife wound was enough to enrage the prince, and most of his frustration seemed to be directed at Merlin.

No more beating around the bush. It was time to get to the heart of the matter, and he was pretty sure he knew exactly how to do it.

Without warning, he undid the knots for both sets of bandages on the boy's arms. Merlin's eyes went even wider, the panic crystal clear on his face.

"No, wait!" he insisted, but Gaius paid him no mind and pushed the cloth down until it pooled at his wrists.

He sucked in a sharp breath. _Nothing_ could have prepared him for this.

_Good God…_

There were cuts everywhere, all different sizes. Some were only red lines while others were scabbed over. A few were only just starting to heal, a scab barely beginning to form over the torn flesh. There were just so _many_ of them. Not a single one was bleeding, but all of them had at one point. Each jagged line, both faded and scabbed, had once been an open wound, cut into the flesh of Merlin's arms, bleeding freely.

He wanted to deny what was staring him right in the face. He wanted to pretend that those wounds were just a result of the boy's usual clumsiness or that they were from some sort of battle. However, he unfortunately knew better. Each and every one of those wounds had been made by a knife, and they were too close together and too concentrated to have been earned during a fight or from a bout of accidents. Those cuts were intentional. He had seen too many similar wounds not to be able to put things together.

The physician looked up at his ward only to find the warlock looking away, dejected. That more than anything was proof enough of what the boy had done. Something in him twisted painfully, and any anger he had felt was overwhelmed by sadness and worry, as well as regret, because if he had only been there, then perhaps Merlin wouldn't have…

"Merlin…what…?" He swallowed hard, gathering his thoughts, because there was really only one question he wanted to ask. "Why?"

He felt the boy tense and watched as he raised his head. When those blue eyes met his, something in them shifted. The physician took a good long look, trying to figure out why Merlin was looking at him like that. There was still guilt and dejection, but there was also a bit of confusion and thoughtfulness, followed by a look of concentration, understanding, and then shock and panic.

At that point he gave up trying to figure out what the warlock was thinking.

However, Merlin looked rather frantic.

"Wait, no! No, it's not what it looks like," he began, his voice easily giving away his panic. "I wasn't trying to kill myself!"

"Merlin…"

"_Or_ hurt myself, or…well, I guess I was, technically, but _not like that_, I swear!"

"_Mer_lin…"

"I've already promised not to do it again, so you don't need to worry! I just got carried away, that's all. I swore I'd stop and I _did_, so…"

"_Merlin_!"

Finally the warlock shut his mouth, staring at the physician with wide eyes. Gaius just watched him, going back through everything the boy had said in his rush to explain what had happened. Most of it seemed like rambling (Merlin wasn't the most coherent of people when it came to explaining things while suffering from nervousness). However, a few things stood out. _"It's not what it looks like."_

"_I've already promised not to do it again."_

"_I swore I'd stop."_

"_I just got carried away, that's all."_

That was all it took for everything to start lining up. _Carried away._ That meant that all those wounds _were_ intentional, but like he had been thinking earlier, Merlin wasn't that kind of person. He had too much to live for, too much left to do. He wouldn't take his own life. He would never do something that could harm him without a reason behind it. Merlin had hurt himself for a purpose, and seeing as how there were very few things that the warlock was concerned with, it wasn't hard to figure out his reasoning. After all, for Merlin to have been able to heal Arthur so well, he had to have gotten in a great deal of _practicing_.

All those wounds…they were a result of research. The warlock had done that to himself in order to learn. He had promised to be careful, to only practice on the small wounds he got from his day-to-day activities. Apparently that hadn't been enough for him. He had needed to do more, to learn his limits and become stronger. It was both a thirst for knowledge and for power. Both were dangerous and often difficult to separate from each other.

This was why he had asked Arthur to look after Merlin. Someone had to keep him in check, because the boy was powerful and yet he wanted to become better, stronger. There was technically nothing wrong with that. It was good to want to learn and grow stronger, but Merlin was a careless individual, someone who could easily go too far without someone there to watch over him. He claimed to have simply gotten "carried away," but how far would he have gone had he not been stopped? One wound, a thin line on his left wrist just over the mess of blue veins, hinted at the answer.

Thank God the warlock had been stopped, and he knew exactly who was responsible for it. Arthur's earlier reaction to the word "practiced" and then his anger upon seeing the knife wound in the boy's hand…

Oh. So that was also a result of practicing healing magic. No wonder the prince had been so angry. He was starting to understand how Arthur felt. Just seeing those wounds and knowing what they were from brought with a great deal of concern but also a lot of anger, because honestly, how could Merlin have been so _foolish_? He should have realized early on in his practicing that every wound he healed relied on his magic. It would pool there until the wound healed completely, and the injury would be torn back open if the magic were removed. If he had kept going, it would have eventually gotten to the point where he couldn't do much of anything without reopening a wound.

He could have died out there in the forest, died while trying to save Arthur due to his own carelessness. Clearly Merlin knew that what he had done had been stupid. His expression was proof enough of that, but he got the feeling that his ward had no idea just how serious this was and how much danger he was still in. The thought alone was enough to frustrate him, because Merlin should have read the whole bloody section _before_ trying anything. Instead he had jumped head first into one of the most dangerous branches of magic like the reckless fool he was.

He was close to breaking point, and Merlin unfortunately chose that moment to try and placate him.

"Gaius…" began the warlock, but the physician cut him off.

"What were you _thinking_? Do you have any idea what could've happened to you? What if you had gone too far? What then, Merlin?"

"I'm sorry…"

"Do you realize how much danger you've placed yourself in, carelessly shoving magic into all those wounds like that?"

That earned him the boy's complete attention, and he was also vaguely aware that Arthur, who had once more seemed slightly amused, was also giving the physician his full attention, looking rather curious.

Merlin opened his mouth to speak and reacted much the way that Gaius had assumed he would.

"What do you mean exactly? If you're referring to the fact that the magic can be redirected, then I already know that. I had to do it earlier to save Arthur. I know now that what I did while I was practicing could've cost me my life if I hadn't been stopped, and I promise I'll be careful from now on, but it's really not that big of a deal."

He loved his ward. Really, he did, but the boy was such a complete _idiot_ sometimes.

"Not that big of a…did you even _read_ the section?"

"Of course I did."

"Then you're aware that you're not the only one who can redirect the magic in those wounds?"

"…What?"

That question startled both of them as they both turned towards the prince. Arthur looked angry again, those piercing eyes focused entirely on Merlin. The warlock was looking back, guilty and nervous (rather common as of late), and that at least answered his question in part. Yes, Merlin had actually read that part, but apparently he had failed to share that knowledge with Arthur.

The warlock, unable to face the intense stare of his prince, turned back to the physician.

"I may have…read something like that," he said.

"You…" began Arthur, his voice very much resembling a growl. "What is _wrong_ with you? Why didn't you tell me? You've been walking around like that, and all it would take is for one sorcerer to realize what you did…!"

"It's not a common spell," said Merlin, trying to defend himself. "It's not like just anyone with magic could redirect it."

"I'm afraid you're wrong, Merlin," said Gaius, still stern but no longer as angry. Yelling wasn't going to get his point across now. He needed the boy to understand the full extent of the danger he was in.

"What?"

"All it would take is for a sorcerer to realize that you healed yourself, and they would be able to undo everything you did."

"But that's…how…?"

"Healing spells are the same as any other spell. The magic is gathered and directed for a purpose. Just as you direct a ball of fire or a strike of lightning, you also direct your magic to heal. Therefore, just as someone can redirect a ball of fire, they can also redirect a healing spell. It takes a lot more focus to redirect a healing spell since it isn't tangible or even visible, but even someone with very little magic could do it if they were aware that one had been used."

The warlock visibly paled.

"So…you mean that anyone could…"

"The spell you found is one specifically for healing magic so that the sorcerer doesn't have to focus, but it isn't the only one that works. What Arthur said earlier is true, Merlin. In your state, all it would take is for one sorcerer to realize what you did and redirect your magic, and you would likely bleed out. That knife wound in your stomach would be enough to kill you if it were ripped open."

"I…I had no idea."

"I told you before I left that healing magic is dangerous. It can accomplish what would otherwise be impossible, but power like that comes at a great cost. The greater the result, the greater the risk involved. Magic is always about balance, Merlin. You of all people should understand that."

The warlock hung his head in a silent apology, ashamed but also worried. It was a lot to take in. He had known that it was possible that someone could redirect the healing spells, but he hadn't thought it was something that could be done easily. He was suddenly overwhelmingly grateful that he'd been able to heal Arthur as quickly as he did. The prince had been in a great deal of danger. He was going to have to be a lot more careful from now on, especially when dealing with another's wounds. He could probably take care of himself if something were to happen, but he'd never be able to forgive himself if his oversight were to get someone else killed, someone like Arthur.

He spared a glance at the wound on his hand and all the ones on his arms. He had accomplished so much in that one week, but the risk wasn't worth it. Now more than ever he was regretting his carelessness.

The bed beneath him shifted, and he watched as Gaius got up. The physician looked down at him, his expression unreadable, but the anger was mostly gone. He still seemed a bit disappointed, but he looked more concerned than anything. His eyes shifted towards the window and then towards Arthur before finally landing back on him.

"You should get some rest, Merlin," he said, "but first take care of those wounds. You should be able to at least stop the bleeding now."

Resting sounded like a good idea, but he hadn't had anything to eat yet, and in his state it probably wasn't a good idea to skip a meal.

"Will you wake me when dinner's ready?" he asked, which earned him just the smallest of smiles from his mentor.

"Of course. I'll start preparing it. In the meantime, rest."

With that said, the physician left the room, quietly closing the door behind him and leaving Merlin alone with a still somewhat angry prince. Arthur was just staring at him, arms crossed and eyes narrowed, scrutinizing. He rather hated that look, but he couldn't say he didn't deserve it.

"Is there anything else you're hiding from me?" asked Arthur, and he indeed sounded rather angry, but it was more than that. The prince sounded a bit hurt as well.

"No," he sighed, slumping against the wall and slowly letting himself sink down onto the bed. He really was rather tired.

"…Why did you keep this from me?"

"I'm sorry."

"That's not an answer."

There were so many reasons, none of which he wanted to offer. Hiding things just came naturally to him. He was used to it. All his life he had been told to hide his magic, keep it secret, don't let anyone know. He had just gotten used to it, used to the hiding, until it got to the point where he would deny having it until the bitter end (unless of course someone else's life was on the line, like that incident with Gwen so very long ago). He was just used to dealing with it alone, or at least he had been until meeting Gaius, but even then there were times where he felt trapped and alone, still felt the need to hide.

It was a hard habit to break.

However, that wasn't entirely the reason he hadn't told Arthur. He just hadn't wanted the prince to worry about it, because what was done was done. Nothing could change what he did. This was his burden, not Arthur's. He had already forced so much upon the prince's shoulders. He didn't want to bother him further.

"I just…didn't want you to worry."

"I'll decide who and what I worry about. It's not your choice to make. I'm tired of you always hiding things due to some misguided attempt at protecting me."

Merlin huffed a laugh, because that sounded more like the Arthur he was used to, arrogant and petulant. Familiar territory was always a comfort.

With a yawn, the warlock quickly cast the spell that would stop his wounds from bleeding before lying down fully on his bed. He remembered not long after though that all of his bandages had been removed. He groaned in disappointment, knowing he needed to dress the wounds before he could sleep. He made the attempt to sit up, but he was pushed back down by a hand on his uninjured shoulder. He looked over and saw Arthur leaning over him.

"Don't try to get up," said the prince. "You've reopened your wounds enough for one day. Just rest."

"But the bandages…I have to…"

"I'll deal with it."

After everything that had happened, he found he didn't have the energy to fight back. Instead he closed his eyes and relaxed, grateful for the comfort beneath him. The last thing he felt before sleep claimed him was the sensation of cloth falling over his wounds, tended by diligent yet careful hands.

* * *

**Review Responses**: Sorry if I rambled at all. It tends to happen when I'm tired. Same rules apply as always.

TaintedxIllusion: Thank you! Glad you enjoyed it :) I rather love Merlin when he's stubborn too, even if he does get carried away at times. Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait and that Gaius was written alright. Didn't want to make him yell quite as much as Arthur did, but hopefully it was enough :)

Darkenwood: Thanks! Happy you liked it :) I rather like Gaius' POV too. I wasn't too sure when I first started, but I just sort of fell into it, so hopefully he's in character, because he's actually a lot of fun to write. There shall be more of him in the future :)

Methus 2: Thank you! Glad you liked Gaius' POV. There was a massive amount of it in this chapter too :) He's actually a lot of fun to write from, so I'll probably do it a few more times. And thank you for wishing me well. They haven't gone away entirely, but it's been better this week.

warriorlightangel: Thanks! Happy you liked it :) Indeed you were right that Gaius would find out about all of it. Poor Merlin. His stubbornness didn't help him any in the end. This probably doesn't count as really soon, but hopefully the wait wasn't too long :)

moonfirecat4: Thanks for reviewing! Yes, I'm evil like that. I rather like ending chapters like that. Great fun for me, although I suppose it's not great fun when reading. Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait though :)

XxSailorWinchesterXx: Thanks for the review! Good to know :) I'm glad he's in character. I like writing from Gaius' POV, so I'm happy it works. It's always good to know if I'm staying on track with the characters. Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait :)

Loopstagirl: Thank you! Glad you liked it :) Gaius is a lot of fun to write about, plus his POV is interesting. Gives me lots to play with. Happy you liked Arthur's reaction. I rather love Arthur. Putting the three of them together when they all know about the magic is a whole lot of fun, especially since Merlin now has two people to scold him :)

Valkyrie Vamp: Thanks for the review! Ah, happy you liked that bit. I've always sort of felt that Gaius wouldn't be quite so comfortable with the idea. I'm glad it works :) Hopefully this chapter had all the aspects that were expected. I like making everyone yell at and worry about Merlin. Great fun :)

WitchyWeasel: Thanks for reviewing! Yes, Merlin is indeed an idiot. Glad you liked Gaius's POV. It was great fun, and there was a lot of it in this chapter as well :) Ah, glad you think so too. Gaius is very much a protective father figure, so I don't think he'd be entirely comfortable with Arthur knowing, at least not right away :)

Holly Short of the Lep recon: Thank you! Indeed, Merlin can be a real idiot, but that's what makes him so fun :) I rather love Merlin. Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait. Lots of yelling at and worrying about everyone's favorite warlock :)

Alycee Lanet: Thanks for reviewing! Heh, good to know you're anxious :) Huge compliment, that. Sorry it took so long. I'm hoping that eventually I'll be able to update more often. Hopefully the chapter was worth it though :)

cooking-ninja18: Thanks for the review! Glad you liked it :) Hopefully Gaius' reaction was worth waiting for. I kept debating whether to end it there last time or not, but I'm a fan of cliffhangers, and it was late, so I figured I might as well :) Hopefully the wait wasn't too long.

peanutmeg: Thanks for reviewing! I'm happy you liked that part, as it was something I really wanted to put in :) Gaius tends to be overlooked a lot with reveals, but I think his perspective would be interesting. Ah, and Arthur and Merlin interaction is always fun. I rather love those boys :)

Justine Themis: Thanks for the review! I hope Gaius' reaction was worth the wait. I had a lot of fun with it. That's what Merlin gets for trying to hide things. I rather like it when people yell at and/or worry about him. Great fun :) And I'm glad Wednesdays are worth looking forward to now :) That makes me rather happy to know.

Aimael: Thanks for reviewing! Indeed, Merlin is continuously underestimated :) Yeah, I rather enjoyed writing the ending more than the beginning. Gaius' POV was something I had been waiting to get into, as I don't think he gets enough attention when it comes to the aftermath of a magic reveal. I'm also a fan of Merlin being in trouble :) Him being yelled at or worried over are both good. Anyway, hope this chapter met some of the expectations. It certainly was fun to write :)

wla fan: Thank you! I'm glad the lack of dialogue wasn't a problem. It seems a lot of my chapters end up like that, but at least it seems like they're still entertaining enough despite that. Oh, I won't give anything anyway, but I have a great deal planned with the illness. Great fun for me :) And I'm happy you're enjoying my fic so much. I promise I won't stop :)

toasterphantom: Thanks for the review! Yes, Merlin in pain is rather sad, even though those are my favorite kinds of things to write (just a bit sadistic, I know). Hopefully this chapter at least answered a few things, even if not a great deal happened in relation to the overall plot. It certainly was fun to write :)

Aris1013: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it :) It seems Gaius indeed found out about everything. It was great fun writing it, so hopefully it was a good enough read. Didn't want to make him yell _too_ much, but at the same time Merlin really needed a good scolding. The boy's too stubborn for his own good :)

mockingbird13: Thanks for reviewing! Hopefully Gaius' reaction was worth the wait. Not as much yelling as Arthur did, but I hope the scolding that Merlin got was satisfactory. Did my best to keep Gaius in character. He's actually rather fun to write :)

PersonalLegend: Thanks for the review! Yes, Merlin is a bit too stubborn for his own good. The boy gets a bit carried away sometimes. And thank you :) Honestly, I wish I could update sooner, and if I could get my act together, I probably could. I just get distracted really easily :) I'm glad though that the wait isn't considered too long and that my chapters are still well-written despite the lack of editing.

Lenonea: Thanks for reviewing! Indeed, poor Merlin. I rather feel sorry for him even though I'm technically responsible for what happened. I do rather love putting him in difficult situations though. Great fun :) Hopefully this chapter was just as good.

daily-chan: Thanks! Happy you liked it :) Yes, he is indeed a stubborn boy. As you were hoping, the mass majority of this chappie was in Gaius's POV. Hopefully I did him justice :) I rather love Gaius when he's scolding Merlin, especially when the idiot deserves it.

Emachinescat: Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it. I'm certainly having a lot of fun writing it. Hopefully it will continue to be just as good as I get into this next section. Lots more to come still :)

Sydelle Rein: Thanks for reviewing! Yes, Merlin is rather stupid. Stubborn and stupid tend to go hand in hand. He really does go too far sometimes, but that's what makes things fun, seeing as how I rather love it when everyone's worried about Merlin :) Makes me happy :)

Catindahat: Thanks for the review! Glad you liked the chapters :) Indeed, Merlin is stubborn. The boy just doesn't learn. I hope I did Gaius and his scolding some justice. It's not nearly as heated as some of the yelling Arthur did previously, but Gaius is a bit more level headed, I suppose :)

blank: Thank you! Glad it was an enjoyable chapter. Hopefully this one was too. It certainly was fun to write. I find I rather enjoy writing in Gaius' POV. He's great fun, especially when he's scolding Merlin. I also rather love concerned Arthur as well. There will be much more of him before the story is done, I assure you :)

Iniga: Thanks for the review! It's good that you like seeing Gaius, as there will be some more of him in the upcoming chapters. He's actually a lot of fun to write, especially in this particular chapter :) It was fun letting Merlin get what was coming to him. The boy's too stubborn for his own good.

Genie: Thanks for reviewing! And I'm glad you like my fic :) I'm actually rather surprised by that number of reviews. I was never expecting so many people to like this. Makes me rather happy :)


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N**: Well, I did it again. Five hours before I gotta be to work. Sigh...thank goodness for caffeine pills. Panicking though cause my mother's still awake, and I will be yelled at if she finds out I'm still up.  
Anyway, does everyone know what happens on Saturday? I'm pretty sure words cannot describe how excited I am :) I've been driving my sister insane by counting down the days. Can't wait!

**Title: **Healing Spells  
**Author: **BeyondTheStorm  
**Rating: **T for violence and bloodshed.  
**Characters/pairings: **Only friendship here :) Lots of Merlin and Arthur, and quite a bit of Gwen too, with some Morgana and some Gaius.  
**Spoilers: **Um...lets just say everything up through 2x07, just to be safe.  
**Warnings: **Self-harm (though just mentions of it from now on), violence, and blood.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of any real value other than my car. Merlin belongs to BBC and Shine. I'm only playing with it.

So, this chapter got longer than it was supposed to (typicall). I also threw in a few things I hadn't originally intended to, but it made me happy, so that's fine. Hope you enjoy :)

Review responses at the bottom, as always.

Will proofread more tommorrow. Hopefully there's nothing too bad.

* * *

CHAPTER 17

As promised, Gaius came in to wake his ward when dinner was ready. He walked in to find Merlin still resting peacefully and Arthur lying on his own bed, staring at the ceiling. The prince noticed his entrance rather quickly and began to get up while the physician walked over to the slumbering warlock. He placed a hand on the boy's uninjured shoulder and shook him gently.

"Merlin," he called. The boy only mumbled something before shrugging his hand off, rolling onto his side. Of course it wouldn't be that easy. Merlin never let anything be that easy. "Merlin, it's time to get up. Dinner's ready."

Not even the promise of food seemed to be able to draw him out of his sleepy state. The boy was obviously somewhat awake, but apparently he was choosing sleep over eating.

"Merlin."

Nothing.

"_Mer_lin!"

Still nothing.

"Do you have any water?" asked Arthur, and Gaius turned to him, an eyebrow raised in question. "It usually does the trick. I've done it before. The colder the better."

At his back he heard Merlin shift, and a small grin crossed the physician's face.

"There should be a bucket sitting in the kitchen," he said, and just as Arthur was about to head for the door, Merlin finally started to move. He flopped onto his back, his eyes open and a slight glare on his still very tired face.

"Finally," said Arthur, his sigh a bit over-exaggerated, earning him an even deeper glare from the warlock.

"Come on, Merlin," said Gaius. "You can go back to sleep after you eat something."

"Alright," he said in defeat before very carefully pushing himself into a sitting position. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and slowly got up. He swayed a bit, but eventually it seemed like his body was going to cooperate with him. He looked up, meeting two pairs of somewhat worried eyes, and he sighed in response. It was nice that they cared, but it wasn't like he was about to pass out. He _could_ take care of himself, even though everything as of late seemed to claim otherwise.

Together the three of them headed off into the kitchen where a decent meal was laid out on the table—vegetables, fruits, chicken, and bread, as well as plenty of water. They took their seats and tucked in. Merlin couldn't exactly speak for Arthur, but he was pretty sure the prince was happy to finally have a meal that didn't consist of dried meat and stale bread. Other than the berries and nuts, that's mostly what they'd been living on during their trip to Greenswood. He was certainly grateful for the hot meal. It had been a long time since anyone had cooked for him, although he certainly wasn't complaining about the meals from the palace kitchens. He definitely hadn't been lacking in food during Gaius' absence, that was for sure.

Still, he liked the familiarity of sitting down at the table with his mentor, the man who was like a father to him. He had really missed this.

As soon as they were finished, Gaius cleared the dishes away, leaving both boys to sit at the table until they felt like moving. Merlin had been tired before, but now with a full stomach he was practically exhausted. However, he also didn't feel like getting up anytime soon. He found himself wishing he had dragged his book with him so that he could at least do some reading before heading off to bed. Gaius had said the two of them would look through it together later, but he wasn't sure if he'd be up to any heavy researching.

"Merlin," began Gaius, drawing the warlock's attention, "I need to talk to you about those wounds."

Merlin fought the urge to let his head hit the table, biting back the sigh he knew would only earn him a glare and the quirk of an eyebrow. Honestly, hadn't they talked about it enough? He knew he had been wrong to do what he did. He'd come to terms with that ever since Arthur had yelled at him for it, and he'd come to regret it even more after the prince had been stabbed.

What more could the physician possibly need to say about the matter?

"What about them?" he asked, wanting to get this over with.

"When you healed Arthur earlier, did you remove the magic?"

Well, he hadn't been expecting that. Neither had Arthur, apparently, as the prince seemed rather surprised with the question.

"I…yes," he said, not really knowing what else to say about it. Yes, he had removed every last trace of his magic, seeing as how the wound was nothing more than a thin red line, like the kind you'd get from a paper cut (though it was quite a bit bigger than that). It wouldn't even leave a scar. As soon as a wound was reduced to such a state, the magic was no longer needed. Even if he hadn't removed it, it would have faded away on its own not long after.

"Good," said the physician, nodding along with the word. "That's one less thing to worry about. I would advise you to do the same for the wounds on your arms. Pull the magic out and let them heal naturally. You should focus on healing the more severe ones, starting with that stab wound. As soon as it's healed, you'll be in less danger. Until then, you'll have to be careful. Don't go looking for trouble."

"I never _look_ for it." Honestly, it's not like he asked for these kinds of things to happen or purposely went looking. Trouble tended to just find him (actually it tended to find Arthur, which consequently meant that he would be dragged into it. That was just how it worked).

"So once the wound heals, it can't be reopened?" asked Arthur, and Merlin couldn't help but be a bit surprised, something that was reflected more fully in Gaius. His mentor was still getting used to all this, after all, but at the same time the warlock hadn't really expected the prince to speak up. Yes, Arthur had taken an interest in magic since the reveal, or maybe it was just an interest in Merlin's magic, and it was true he had asked a great deal of questions at the time, but still…this was different. This was Arthur making an attempt to understand, immersing himself in something that the warlock and Gaius had been keeping amongst themselves for so long.

It was funny how after so many questions about everything he'd done, all the things he knew, all the times he had saved the prince's life, that he was just now realizing that Arthur had really changed. The prince wasn't uncomfortable with this. He wasn't afraid or hesitant or even a bit wary. He _wanted_ answers, wanted to understand, to be a part of this, and that thought alone was enough to bring a small smile to the warlock's face. Funny how out of the three of them, Arthur was the one handling it best, acting as if this was just the natural way of things while he and Gaius were still getting used to the idea of not being alone with their secret.

He was going to have to make more of an effort to match Arthur's acceptance. The fact that he kept hiding things from the prince was proof that he wasn't quite there yet. He had years and years of habits to break in regards to hiding his magic. However, if Arthur was willing to try, to make the effort, to commit _treason_ without a second thought, then he owed it to the prince to stop keeping things secret and to keep his promises. It was the least he could do.

"…Yes," said Gaius, recovering quite nicely from the rather unexpected question. "As soon as the magic fades, the spell ends, and it can no longer be undone."

"Good to know," said Arthur before turning to the warlock. "Merlin, you will do as Gaius says, and until you're fully healed, you will not go anywhere alone, understand?"

…_What?_

Oh, now _that_ was just unfair.

"What? But…"

"That's an order, Merlin."

"But that isn't fair! Honestly, what could possibly happen here?"

"_Mer_lin…"

"I'll be fine! I _can_ take care of myself, you know."

Now that earned him two very incredulous looks, and really, it just _wasn't fair_ that they could both do that to him at the same time.

"Look," he began, still trying to argue his point, because he really didn't want to be coddled and watched for however many days it would take for him to heal. "No one in their right mind, not even some revenge-seeking sorcerer, would think of coming here right now, not with the illness!"

"_Mer_lin…"

"Nothing's going to happen! I promise!"

"_Merlin_!"

He quickly shut his mouth, because fighting back was all well and good, but arguing with Arthur when the prince looked and sounded like that was a bad idea. Being too defiant was unwise. Yes, they were friends, but Arthur was still his prince and his master. He couldn't just go and defy him, not without a good reason. It would be especially unwise to try and defy him when he was glaring like that.

"You are going to focus on healing yourself, and until you're finished, you are not to go _anywhere_ alone. Do you understand?"

He kind of got the feeling that telling him he couldn't go anywhere alone actually meant that he wouldn't be going anywhere without Arthur. The prince was worrying about him again, which meant he would have to tread lightly due to slight irrationality. He had half a mind to point out that the reason he usually ended up in trouble was because everything magical seemed to like going after Arthur, so really, staying close to the prince probably wouldn't help his chances any.

Thankfully his brain to mouth filter was working properly, because he got the feeling it would be incredibly stupid to actually say that. Instead he sighed in defeat, knowing it was better to just give up and let the prince have his way. There really wasn't any other option for him.

"Yes, sire," he said.

"Good."

The prince pushed his chair out and got up, and without another word, he went back to their shared room. It was late, after all. Merlin was about to do the same, but a hand on his shoulder kept him in his seat. He glanced back and saw Gaius standing behind him, a soft look on the physician's face.

"Just do as Arthur says, Merlin," he told him, his voice quiet so that the prince wouldn't overhear. "Don't give him any more reason to worry about you. He's not used to it."

"I know…"

"And you could stand to trust him a little more."

"I _do_ trust him."

"Then why do you continue to hide things from him?"

"Same reason I hide them from you," he mumbled, but the pressure on his shoulder told him that the physician had heard him anyway. He knew that Gaius understood what he meant though. He just didn't like having people worry about him. Concern was fine. It was nice to know that they cared about him, that there were people who valued his life, but he knew what it felt like to worry. Why put someone through that if he could avoid it?

"Merlin, Arthur trusts you. Even after all the lies and all your secrets, he still trusts you. He believes in you to the point where he's willing to defy his father and break the very laws he swore to uphold. I don't think you realize how incredible that truly is. He is risking a great deal for your sake. You need to remember that, and the least you could do is be honest with him. Through you, Arthur is learning to trust magic. It would be unwise to continue hiding things from him."

Deep down, he knew that. He'd known it ever since that day and perhaps even before then. He knew that Arthur's acceptance of magic would rely greatly on him, someone who was born with it, who had no choice in the matter. Finding just one person who didn't use magic for cruel purposes had opened the prince's mind to the idea that perhaps not all magic was evil, that it was only a weapon. The task of showing his friend the true nature of magic now fell to him. Through the prince's actions, Arthur had already proven that he was willing to trust magic, to trust Merlin. He needed to make more of an effort on his part.

Gaius removed his hand and walked around the table to take a seat. Merlin kept his head low as it all washed over him. Even if Gaius hadn't meant to lecture him just then, the warlock felt truly chastised.

"You should get some sleep, Merlin," said the physician. "We can look through the book tomorrow. You need to rest."

"Alright." He didn't need to be told twice. He was thoroughly exhausted now. Without another word, he got up from the table, pushed his chair back in, and headed back to his room. Tomorrow was going to be another long day. He would need all the rest he could get if he was going to be any help at all.

* * *

The next day at the infirmary was much like the first. The volunteers were still there, doing what they could to ease the suffering of those around them, tending to fevers and keeping those still conscious company. Grief hung very heavy in the air though, along with desperation and guilt. It was almost tangible at times.

So far no one had passed while he and Arthur had been there, and that was something he was praying would stay the same. If they could find a cure, then all these people would be saved, and if no cure existed, then maybe they could come up with a way to slow the illness down until the source was located. Hopefully eliminating the source would stop the illness. After all, it was magical in nature, and a spell would end when the cause was defeated. If the illness really had been caused by that sorcerer, then something or someone else had to be channeling the spell, grounding it. If they could just find out what it was, they'd be able to end it. Unfortunately, that was a lot easier said than done.

With a sigh, Merlin made his way through the infirmary with a bucket in his hands. He had volunteered to fetch more water from the well just outside the infirmary. Gaius had been busy at the time, thankfully, because he got the feeling the physician would have forbid him from doing it. He wasn't supposed to be doing anything that involved manual labor of any kind, but there honestly wasn't much he could do otherwise.

That being said, he was extremely grateful that Arthur wasn't there. The prince, along with Sir Kay and some of the more able-bodied men in the village, had gone off into the surrounding forest to hunt and gather food. Greenswood was short of food seeing as how over half the town had succumbed to the illness. There weren't enough people to tend to the crops or to collect fruit or go hunting. Arthur had readily volunteered upon hearing this, and since it was dangerous to go off alone, he had chosen to take Sir Kay with him. The rest had simply decided to tag along and do what they could to help.

Merlin wasn't sure if he was thankful or not that the prince had told him he couldn't go with. Arthur had claimed there was less of a chance of having the warlock hurt himself if he were to stay at the infirmary, and so the prince had left him in Gaius' care. Honestly, he wasn't a fan of hunting, but at the same time he didn't like it when Arthur was off somewhere without him. If something were to happen, he wouldn't be there to protect him…not that he was of much use at the moment. Most of his magic was being dedicated to his wounds.

Like Gaius had suggested, he had pulled the magic from the cuts on his arms and had focused it all on his hand, his shoulder, and his stomach, dedicating most of it to that stab wound. Out of the three, it was the most severe and required the most care. He had had to cast four different healing spells for his wounds, one for infections, another for the pain, and then one to stop the bleeding and another to close the wounds. The one on his hand had gone back to being two scabbed lines, but the arrow wound wasn't quite to that point yet nor was the stab wound. They were both still very much open, but they looked better than they had the previous day. Perhaps by tomorrow they'd be scabbed over as well. One could only hope.

As he brought the bucket to the well and began the process of filling it, he couldn't help but hope that his magic would hold. If he were to tear something back open again, he got the feeling that he'd be confined to their temporary residence or that they'd take turns watching him every minute of every day until he was fully healed. He had already pushed his luck and was about to push it a little further. He just hoped they wouldn't find out and that nothing would go wrong.

As soon as the bucket was full, he began hauling it back up. That proved to be a lot harder than he'd thought it would be. It was difficult to pull a rope when his right hand was wounded as well as his left shoulder. Just because he had eased the pain didn't mean they didn't still hurt (he didn't have enough magic to completely block it out if he wanted to keep them closed).

Just as the bucket was almost to the top, his shoulder decided to stop cooperating. It began throbbing (apparently he had pulled just a bit too hard), and the pain was enough to startle him, causing him to lose his hold on the rope. He panicked, because if it fell back down, he probably wouldn't be able to draw it back up, and that meant he'd have to find someone who could and risk having Gaius find out what he'd been up to.

He was about to make a very desperate and likely foolish attempt at stopping the rope when a gloved hand reached out and grabbed it. Shocked, he turned around and came face to face with Sir Leon. The knight was holding a bucket of his own in his free hand, the other holding firmly to the rope. He was watching Merlin with an expression that the warlock couldn't quite read, but there was nothing cruel or mocking in it. If anything, the knight seemed just the slightest bit concerned.

"Sir Leon," he began, still recovering from the knight's rather sudden and very timely appearance. He glanced at the rope that the man was still holding. "Um, thank you."

"It's no trouble," he replied, setting down his own bucket and taking hold of the rope with both hands. In no time at all he had Merlin's bucket out of the well and down on the ground. The warlock simply watched as he then started to fill his own.

For a moment the boy just stared at his bucket, trying to figure out how he could possibly get it back into the infirmary. Bending down was still a huge problem for him. So was carrying it, for that matter. Regardless of which arm he tried to use, or even if he used both, it would put a great deal of strain on his injuries.

Perhaps going to fetch water hadn't been such a good idea.

He was about to try and pick it up anyway when Sir Leon beat him to it.

"I don't believe carrying this would be wise given your condition," he said, which only served to surprise the warlock further. He just watched as the knight lifted both buckets and began heading back towards the infirmary. Eventually he managed to shake himself out of his shock and catch up, making sure to stay a few steps behind the noble. Even if he rarely bothered with propriety around Arthur, he knew his place. True, the knights were good people and he got along with most of them just fine, but at the same time he never quite knew where his place was with them. When it was just him and Arthur, he was close to an equal. He wasn't sure where he stood with the knights.

"Um…Sir Leon," he ventured, earning him the man's attention. "You don't have to…I should be the one to carry…"

"Would your shoulder be able to take the strain?" the knight asked, the question voiced in a manner that told him that Leon already knew the answer. Merlin was a bit curious how the knight knew about his injuries, because he certainly hadn't told him. Also, the bandages on his hand were perhaps visible, but everything else was covered. Was it just a lucky guess given the fact that he hadn't been able to pull the rope?

"How do you know about…?"

"Before he left this morning with Kay, Prince Arthur asked me to keep an eye on you. He told me about what happened on your way here, that you were injured while protecting him."

"Oh." There really wasn't much else he could say to that. He actually wasn't all that surprised that Arthur had asked someone to keep an eye on him. He also wasn't really surprised that Arthur had told Leon about his injures. He was, however, a bit shocked that Arthur had said they were due to protecting him. Technically it was sort of true, even if the circumstances were a bit odd.

"The prince owes you his life."

"I was just doing my duty."

"What you continue to do for him goes beyond mere duty. You acted with the same bravery as any knight though you've sworn no oath. I thank you for that. Please continue to look after him."

"I…" What was he supposed to say to that? He hadn't been expecting to be praised for his actions. He often felt like most of his attempts at protecting Arthur went unnoticed. Over the past year, he had done so much for the prince, had been willing to die for him and almost had on multiple occasions. Even the king had commented on his loyalty to Camelot's heir. However, he hadn't thought that too many others had noticed. Apparently he had been wrong.

He couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed about the praise. He wasn't used to it, and for a nobleman to praise a mere servant like that was indeed rare. It left him feeling somewhat warm and a little happy. Even if he didn't have much in common with the knights, they all shared the most important of interests: protecting Camelot. The knights were willing to lay down their lives for their kingdom, their king, and for Arthur. He was very much the same. He had meant what he'd said all those weeks ago. As long as Arthur lived and Camelot stood, that was all that really mattered. Even if it meant his life, he would protect Arthur.

"I…I will," he said, because he had to say something after hearing all that. "Of course I will."

"You have my thanks."

As they reached the door and Merlin pushed it open, the servant had one more thing he needed to say.

"Sir Leon, can I ask just one favor?"

"What is it?"

"Could you not tell Arthur about…?" He gestured towards the bucket of water, hoping Leon would understand what he meant. The knight gave him a rather amused smile and nodded.

"I won't say anything."

"Thank you."

He held the door open and then followed the knight in. Merlin quickly put his protective cloth back over his mouth and nose, pulling it up from where it had been hanging around his neck, watching as Leon did the same. He quickly pointed out where the water he had been fetching was supposed to go, the woman thanking them both for their trouble. He then watched as the knight delivered his own, placing the bucket carefully into the hands of Linneth.

"Thank you, Sir Leon," she said with a smile, earning her a slight bow in return. It was a little surprising to see a knight bowing to a peasant, but seeing as how the situation they were in was anything but ordinary, the action seemed to fit. After all, when Gaius wasn't there, Linneth was the one in charge of the infirmary. She had authority here. Besides, there was just something about her, something in her character that almost demanded respect. It was kind of strange seeing it in someone who wasn't of noble birth. There was almost a sense of pride about her.

As the knight left, off to perform whatever other tasks he'd been assigned, Merlin decided to take this opportunity to approach the young woman. If he couldn't be of use doing manual labor, then he could at least gather more information. Plus, he was curious to find out why there was something familiar about the girl. He knew he'd never met her before, so why the sense of familiarity?

"Hello," he greeted, standing next to where she had sat down by a little boy who looked to be raging with fever. The girl glanced up at him, offering a small smile. He couldn't quite tell if it was fake or not.

"Hello, Merlin."

"Do you mind if I…?" He gestured to the space next to her.

"Not at all."

He leant against the wall and then carefully slid down until he was sitting next to her. He couldn't help but notice that she was watching him from the corner of her eye with a look much like some of the ones Gaius gave him at times, like he was being studied. Eventually she gave her full attention back to the boy in front of her, placing a damp cloth on his forehead.

"Were you injured on your way here?" she suddenly asked, the question surprising him a bit. How could she have known that? His expression (what little of it she could see) must have given away his thoughts, because she didn't give him time to ask. "You took great care lowering yourself to the floor. That would imply you're injured. Did you hurt your ribs?"

"No, I was stabbed," he said, and he realized the moment the words left his mouth that perhaps that hadn't been the smartest thing to say. It certainly earned him her attention though, her dark eyes wide with what looked like genuine shock.

"You were _stabbed_?"

"It happened a while ago," he said quickly, because really, he hadn't actually confirmed that he'd been injured while traveling to Greenswood, only that he had indeed sustained an injury. "I'm still recovering."

"I'm surprised you'd choose to travel in that state."

"Well, Gaius asked for me to come. I wasn't going to refuse."

"Did he also request for Prince Arthur to come here?"

"No, Arthur made the decision on his own."

Linneth just nodded in understanding before looking back to her patient. They sat in silence for a moment before she spoke up, her voice soft.

"I don't understand why he'd come here," she said. "He's the heir to Camelot. It's dangerous for him to be here."

"That would never stop him," he told her, relaxing against the wall. "He can never just sit back and do nothing. He cares too much about his people."

She didn't say anything, but her expression was thoughtful nonetheless. Once more they fell into silence, letting the voices around them filter in. Merlin kept his eyes on Linneth though, trying to read her. He wanted to learn what he could. Gaius had said she was like the physician for this village and the ones around it. Maybe she knew something more about the illness, something he hadn't been able to find out.

"Linneth," he began, "what can you tell me about this illness?"

"Not much, I'm afraid," she said. "I'm sure Gaius explained things to you at one point. The symptoms are always the same, although the time it takes them to appear varies for each person. Some people are immune to it, but there's no way to know for certain if that will last. It may end up claiming us all in the end."

"We'll find a cure."

She glanced at him, a wry smile on her face.

"You sound certain of that."

"I am." Because one way or another, he was going to put this to an end. Camelot would not be done in by an illness, not even one of magic. He would never allow that to happen.

"…I hope you're right. This unfortunate tragedy needs to be put to an end. It's unfair that so many innocent people have to suffer."

He listened as her tone fell and watched her expression shift, and he was able to see what Gaius had mentioned the other day. It suddenly looked like the world was upon her shoulders, as if fixing this was her responsibility. She was this area's physician. Duty demanded she help. It was something he could sympathize with.

He wanted to know more, wanted to know why she felt like it was her responsibility to fix this. He was also still interested in finding out what was so familiar about her. Something in her eyes reminded him of something or perhaps someone that he had seen before. Maybe he had met a relative of hers, or maybe she had visited the city before and he'd seen her in passing.

"Linneth, if you don't mind me asking…where is your family in all this? Why didn't they come here with you?"

"I don't have a family," she said, her voice betraying nothing. It was controlled, straight, as if she had been asked that same question hundreds of times and had just become used to the answer.

"I'm sorry," he said. "Was it…did the illness…?"

"No. I lost them long before that. First my sister, then my mother…"

"Your mother…I heard she was an herbalist."

"She was. I learned a great deal from her. When she passed away, she left everything to me, all her notes and remedies."

"How did it happen?"

"…Heartache. My little sister…she was killed because of magic, and my mother couldn't deal with it. In the end…she just let herself waste away."

"What about your father?"

"…He couldn't handle a life like this, something quiet and simple. He left me here, alone."

"I…I'm sorry." And he truly was. They weren't just words of condolence. Being alone in the world couldn't be easy. He had come so close so many times to losing the people he cared about. He prayed he would never have to deal with that kind of heartache. He couldn't even begin to fathom what it would be like to lose everyone he cared about. He would do whatever he could to keep it from ever happening.

"It's fine," she said, but he got the feeling that it wasn't, at least not entirely. "The people here and in the other villages have taken good care of me. I owe them much. Working as a physician has given me the opportunity to pay them back, even though I'm nowhere near as good as Gaius. There's a lot I can't do, but he's already taught me a great deal. I hope I can learn a lot more from him."

"I'm sure you will."

"…Linneth."

The two of them looked up, coming face to face with Gaius.

"If it's not too much trouble, I could use your help."

"It's no trouble at all."

She reached over and checked her patient's temperature one last time before getting to her feet. Those dark eyes of hers met his one more time.

"Merlin, would you mind looking after him for me?" she asked.

"Not at all."

"Thank you."

With that said, she turned around and followed Gaius. He watched them walk off, disappearing from the room. He moved over and took Linneth's place, rewetting the cloth and placing it back on the boy's forehead. He allowed himself to relax, letting his mind wander, playing over the conversation he had just had. While she had spoken, he had hung on to every word, listened to her tone, watched her expressions, and had taken all of it into consideration, because somewhere in there was the answer to _why _he felt like he recognized her. Now that he was alone, he took the time to think things over.

There was something very…strange about all of it. He was pretty sure she had told him the truth. He didn't doubt her story, nor did he doubt her genuine concern for the people of Greenswood. It was hard to fake something like that, and he didn't see a reason to. She truly wanted to help these people.

However…at times during their conversation, something had seemed a bit off. The way she hesitated while telling him about her family…it wasn't just due to grief or pain. There was something else there. In fact, the entire time she had been talking to him, there had been something else underneath, hidden in her tone if not her words.

Despite the authenticity of the things she had told him, it almost felt like she was lying. Some of the things she had said had almost felt forced, moments where she was looking at him but looking through him, where her words _felt_ real but had a hollowness to them. He had heard it when she asked about Arthur. It had been there when she spoke of her family and when she'd told him that it was "fine."

It was a bit unnerving, because even though he could maybe understand it in all those moments, perhaps even justify it…none of her words had seemed as real or her tone as hollow as when she _thanked_ him.

* * *

**Review Responses**: As always, the same things apply. Length doesn't equal favoritism. I'm sorry if I accidentally offend anyone. Keep in mind I'm confrontational though. Just part of my nature :) Thank you for all the reviews. They really mean a lot to me.

krissystvs: Thanks for the review! Indeed, poor Merlin. He got a rather severe lecture. Hmm, suppose it is actually really rare for Gaius to be super angry. He doesn't often yell, although he did yell rather loudly during "The Witchfinder" (love that episode :). I like it when Gaius gets to play the role of the scolding father :)

TaintedxIllusion: Thank you! Good to know it was done well. It certainly was fun writing it. Merlin needs to be yelled at sometimes. Ah, happy you liked that little bit. I thought it would be nice throwing in something cute like that at the end :) As for the healing spells stuff, I hope I cleared some of that up with this chapter. I meant to throw it in last time and then sort of forgot.

Toasterphantom: Thanks for the review! Glad to know it's only natural to be a bit sadistic. I've been that way for a very, very long time :) There's just something really enthralling when one's favorite character is facing peril or injured or being worried over. And indeed, it seems Arthur can't ever get the full truth out of Merlin. I rather liked throwing that bit in so that Gaius wasn't the only one scolding Merlin :)

Loopstagirl: Thanks for reviewing! Happy you liked that bit. I didn't want Gaius to need an explanation, since I didn't want to reiterate everything. Besides, he's rather insightful, and Merlin is terrible at keeping things from him. Glad to know it worked well :) And really, thank you. It means a lot to hear that :)

XxSailorWinchesterXx: Thanks! Glad you liked it :) It's good to know that people are interested in a longer version of the reveal. I'd really like to write it, as that was one of my favorite bits of this story :) Hopefully I'll be able to do it justice.

WitchyWeasel: Thank you! I'm glad you liked the way Gaius figured things out. I didn't want to repeat everything that happened, and besides, Gaius is rather insightful. Good to know he was in character. I'll definitely write the prequel, as soon as I find the time. The reveal was one of my favorite chapters to write, so I'm rather excited about being able to expand on it :)

Altaira: Thank you! I'm glad it was good :) It certainly was fun to write. And I'm happy that the chapters are easy to get into. I tend to paragraph a lot, so I'm glad it still works well and things remain interesting enough :) The headaches are slowly getting better, thanks :) Ah, I probably will have to wait until I finish this before writing the side story, as you're probably right about me getting no sleep :)

Emachinescat: Thank you! It means a lot to hear that :) Ah, I won't say anything about the nature of what's going to happen, but like with everything else, I tend not to throw things in that won't matter at some point :) Just have to wait and see. Speculation is always good :)

cooking-ninja18: Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked the chapter :) The yelling was great fun, as Merlin really had it coming, but I really wanted to end it on a high note. I like it when Arthur actually does things to show he cares. He's fun to write like that :)

Niphrehdil: Thanks for the review! Happy you enjoyed it :) Indeed, worried Arthur is a wonderful thing. He makes me incredibly happy. I'm glad you liked that bit. I thought it'd be fun, the whole redirecting magic thing. Good to know the explanation made sense. Dunno how much longer it'll be, as everything I write tends to become longer than it was originally supposed to be. I'd say no more than five more chapters at the most :)

Aimael: Thanks! Glad you liked it, as I had great fun with that chapter. I rather like writing from Gaius' POV. He's rather insightful, and it's fun getting to write like that. And of course Merlin is always fun to write, especially when he's being lectured or yelled at. Hmm, I won't say anything about Linneth. Speculation is always fun :) And I did have many hours of sleep. Can't say the same for this week (morning shifts are dreadful things).

Aaron: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like my fic :) Hmm…perhaps, although Merlin goes tend to give in easier when Gaius is actually yelling at him and not just scolding, like in "The Witchfinder." I just don't know if he'd vehemently defend against something he himself was regretting. Hmm…I'll have to think on that.

Holly Short of the Lep recon: Thanks! Glad it was worth the wait :) Reading fanfiction always makes school easier. I'm pretty sure most of my free time at school was spent reading. I wish you luck and that it won't be too lonely or boring. School's not nearly as much fun when your friends aren't there.

hpenchantress: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked that bit, as it was great fun. I like it when people yell at Merlin. He kind of deserved it. Ah, that bit at the end was great fun too. I like writing Arthur during his moments of concern. Oh, I think I would end up dying without the internet, that or be driven insane. I'm glad you got it back :) A world without the internet is a very sad thing.

Aris1013: Thank you! I'm glad I did that scene justice. I rather liked making Gaius yell at Merlin. It was great fun :) Arthur's always loads of fun to write too. Ah, I won't say what's going to happen, but like with everything else, I never mention something without a reason :)

daily-chan: Thanks! Indeed, I love Gaius when he's scolding Merlin. I'm glad I did that bit justice :) It was great fun to write. I liked throwing in the Arthur and Merlin bits too. I like Arthur when he's concerned. I won't say anything on what's to come. Speculation is far more fun. Well, I'm glad my masochism pays off in the end, I suppose, despite the continuous lack of sleep of my Tuesday nights :) And thank you. My grandma's operation went just fine, and I'm gradually feeling better :)

noname: Thank you! Glad you're enjoying it :) Hmm…I don't think I'll be introducing anymore characters, though that's all I'll say on the matter. Don't want to give anything away :)

Sydelle Rein: Thanks for the review! Yes, Arthur is indeed sweet. He's great fun to write in this fic. I'm glad he's still in character, despite all that keeps happening. I'm trying to balance his concern with his prattishness while keeping circumstances in mind. Glad to know it's working :)

Valkyrie Vamp: Thanks for reviewing! Indeed, Merlin is rather stubborn. It was fun making Gaius lecture him. He rather deserved it. Glad you liked the little bit of worried Arthur. He's so much fun to put in :)

Xanthia Morgan: Thank you! Thanks very much, and it's no trouble :) I'm having a lot of fun writing this and I'm glad so many people are enjoying it. I rather like fics where Merlin gets hurt, so I figured I'd write one, and even though I like slash, I prefer friendship :) Theirs is a very beautiful one.

blank: Thanks for the review! Glad you liked Gaius :) He's a lot of fun to write. I had great fun with that chapter overall. He is indeed rather good at bringing Merlin back down to earth. The boy needs that. And yay for guessing. Guessing is always good. Won't say if it's right or not though. Best not to spoil things :)


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: ** This has by far been the oddest and least productive week I've ever had. Turns out I was wrong about the headaches going away. They came back with a vengence on Thursday and haven't left since. It's very distracting. The doctor believes it's a sinus infection, which is strange since I've never gotten one before nor have I been sick recently. I'm hoping the medicine works, because I am finding that headaches are very frustrating. I can't even imagine having to deal with this constantly. Add in the fact that my shoulders chose this week to act up too (bad rotator cuffs) and that I ended up with a chemical rash on my knuckles because of work, not to mention the fact that "Viva la Vida" by Coldplay got stuck in my head to the point where it woke me up at night (and I'm sure that's sad on a lot of levels), and you have one very strange and unproductive week. Also, sinus infections apparently make you tired. I had all day Friday off and couldn't do anything because I didn't trust myself to write in that sort of state (could've been interesting though). I've slept more these past few days than ever before. What's funny though is that on Saturday, for 43 joyous minutes, I was too excited and happy to notice any of it :) There aren't words to describe the joy. I definitely needed the distraction. Thank goodness for the internet. I think I'd die if I had to wait for the episodes to air around here.

So anyway, sorry for that. I really needed to get that off my chest.

This chapter technically wasn't supposed to happen. It was a spur of the moment sort of idea that struck me, which incidentally will help fix a few problems I was going to have otherwise. Everything will flow a lot better now. Funny how something that wasn't going to exist ended up being important in the end (it was also great fun to write). I've said it before and I'll say it again: nothing is unecessary. Everything connects somehow :)

**Title: **Healing Spells  
**Author: **BeyondTheStorm  
**Rating: **T for violence and bloodshed.  
**Characters/pairings: **Only friendship here :) Lots of Merlin and Arthur, and quite a bit of Gwen too, with some Morgana and some Gaius.  
**Spoilers: **Um...lets just say everything up through 2x07, just to be safe.  
**Warnings: **Self-harm (though just mentions of it from now on), violence, and blood.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of any real value other than my car. Merlin belongs to BBC and Shine. I'm only playing with it.

This chapter's a tiny bit shorter than some of the previous ones, but that's alright. It was still great fun to write and it had to end where it did, otherwise the next chapter would be ridiculously short.

Anyway, hope you enjoy :)

* * *

CHAPTER 18

With an extremely satisfied smile on his face, Arthur walked into the infirmary. He was pretty sure that nothing could quite bring him down after his little hunting trip. Even though the situation they were in was still very bleak, thus the reason he had gone hunting in the first place, he was going to do his best to enjoy the brief high he always experienced during and after a hunt.

His satisfaction though wasn't just because he had gotten to go hunting. It stemmed from the fact that they had managed to bring back _a lot_ of food. Between him, Kay, and some of the villagers, they had felled enough deer, pheasants, and rabbits to keep the village fed for quite a while. The villagers who weren't that great at using a bow or a crossbow had gathered fruits and nuts, anything they could find that was edible. They had been extremely successful overall.

He couldn't help but wonder if part of their rather spectacular success was due to the fact that he'd left Merlin behind. The boy was clumsy and tended to drop things at rather inconvenient moments. He had certainly scared away a fair share of Arthur's potential kills while out hunting. It seemed his earlier decision to leave the warlock at the infirmary had served more than one purpose in the end.

The prince didn't go any further than the first room. He hadn't brought with the cloth or the gloves, and he had no desire to be yelled at by Gaius. The physician had made it very clear that he was not to be in the same room as the ill unless he took the necessary precautions. Him being there was dangerous enough as it was, and Gaius had expressed his concerns more than once, but there was no way he was going to just sit back and do nothing. He understood the risk he was taking, and it hadn't taken long for Gaius to stop attempting to persuade him to do otherwise (and for once Merlin hadn't even bothered to _try_). They all knew it would be a wasted effort in the end.

Arthur just waited by the door, scanning the room for familiar faces. He didn't see any of them, not even Sir Leon, and it wasn't like he could go looking for them. He would have to resolve himself to waiting for someone to show up. That was fine though. He was still in far too good a mood to worry about it. He could be patient for a while longer.

"…Well, someone certainly seems pleased with himself."

He turned and came face to face with Linneth, a rather large and empty water basin in her arms. There was a small smile on her face, but it was hard to tell if her words were as playful as they seemed. That was the kind of thing Merlin would usually say to him, but his servant would have done so with a teasing smirk. With Linneth, the comment seemed a bit more wry, more impertinent.

There was something about her that bothered him, and yet he couldn't really put his finger on what. He also couldn't think of anything she had done that could give him a reason to doubt or dislike her. Other than never really showing the proper respect for his station, there wasn't really anything about her that should have put him off (and the disrespect for his station, or perhaps the better term was "lack of respect," was something he was grudgingly becoming less irritated by, thanks to Merlin). True, he hadn't gotten to talk to her too much, but every time he did, there always seemed to be something just below the surface, hidden behind a smile that never really reached her eyes and a tone of voice that wasn't entirely genuine.

Plus, there was something just slightly familiar about her, something in those dark eyes that he was pretty sure he'd seen before. However, he was certain he'd never met her before in his life, and yet there was something about Linneth that he recognized. Maybe she had relatives who lived near the castle, or maybe it was something else. Perhaps it was the pride in her that he recognized. Maybe that's why she seemed familiar.

"I take it your hunt went well?" she asked, pulling him away from his thoughts. The satisfaction he'd been feeling earlier immediately returned.

"Extremely well, actually," he replied with a smile. He was still feeling rather pleased about the whole thing. He wanted nothing more than to find Merlin and rub his success in the boy's face, maybe make a comment about how he'd have to leave the warlock behind from now on whenever he went hunting. He also wanted to tell Gaius about just how much they'd managed to bring back, perhaps get the chance to brag a little (it had been a long time since he'd had an opportunity to do that). He scanned the room once more, and when he still found no sign of Gaius, Merlin, or Leon, he turned back to Linneth. "Where's Gaius?"

Her expression fell just a bit, becoming something he couldn't quite read. It almost looked like concern or maybe discomfort. She was ridiculously hard to figure out, but whatever the emotion was, it made him a bit uneasy.

"With Merlin," she said.

He wasn't entirely sure he liked that answer.

"And where's Merlin?"

"Down that hall, first door on the left," she said, gesturing to where she meant. "He should be resting at the moment."

He didn't particularly like that one either.

"Why?"

"There was sort of an _incident_ earlier…"

Well, there went most of that glorious satisfaction he had been feeling.

"I'm _really_ starting to hate that word…"

"He tripped over this." She looked down at the basin in her arms. "He took a nasty fall, hit his head pretty hard."

Arthur just sighed, because honestly, he probably should've been expecting something like this the moment he walked in to find his servant nowhere in sight. Actually, he probably should've been expecting it the moment he left the house that morning.

The prince was torn between sighing, yelling, and laughing, because the whole thing was so very _Merlin_, but at the same time it was really no simple matter given the boy's condition. Instead he pushed everything aside and went for exasperated, because that pretty much summed it all up rather nicely.

"That idiot," he muttered, turning towards the hall that Linneth had motioned to earlier.

"Sire," she called, stopping him. She set the basin down against the wall and pulled a cloth from the small satchel at her side. "Here. Can't have you walking around like that."

"Thank you." He took the cloth, tied it on, and then made his way across the room towards the hall. He decided not to think about what he might find or what he was going to say. He'd wait and see for himself. It was difficult to prevent the growing frustration though. His earlier mood had been completely overshadowed. Why was it that even when he wasn't present, Merlin could still manage to ruin a perfectly successful hunt?

He reached the door and didn't even bother knocking.

"Honestly, Gaius," he heard Merlin saying. "I only tripped. It's not like I'm dying or anything."

"Merlin, you _fell_, and on your injured shoulder no less," said Gaius, sounding as if he were explaining things to a child.

"It didn't reopen. Nothing did."

"And you hit your head hard enough to knock yourself out. Really, Merlin. You're supposed to be helping me, not finding ways to turn yourself into a patient. I have enough the way it is."

"I know, I know…"

Arthur chose that moment to push the door fully open and then slamming it shut, having heard enough of what had happened. Both Gaius and Merlin turned towards him, and he couldn't help but feel just slightly satisfied at the startled look on his servant's face. The boy looked a little worried as well. That was good, because he had every reason to be. Arthur was anything but pleased.

"It seems I can't even leave you alone for a few hours without you causing some sort of trouble," he said as he pulled his cloth down, allowing it to hang around his neck so that he could fix the bedridden warlock with a full-fledged glare. "I left you here in hopes that something like this wouldn't happen, and yet you still found a way to hurt yourself."

"Wha…it's not like I meant to!"

"You never _mean_ to, but it keeps happening."

Merlin didn't say anything to that, only glared, but the effect was rather lost due to the fact that the boy was sitting on one of the beds and sporting a lovely set of bandages around his head. He must have really hit it hard when he fell. Honestly, a head wound was the last thing the boy needed. His state was precarious enough the way it was.

The prince walked up to the bed to get a closer look, but he couldn't really see much of anything. The wound was pretty well covered. The only evidence of it was the slightly pinkish spot on the otherwise white bandages (the left side of his head, close to his temple). His servant squirmed a bit under the close analysis, but he didn't say anything. It was a wise decision, because the prince was angry enough with the situation the way it was. The last thing he needed was for Merlin to say something like "I'm fine" or "it's not that bad." Both would be lies, and he was really getting tired of them.

"How did you even manage this?" he asked after his inspection was done. "How could you just trip over a water basin? They're rather hard to miss! I mean really, Merlin, it's not like you aren't injured enough the way it is. Let's throw in a head wound too, just for the fun of it!"

"I wasn't _trying_ to get hurt!"

"That doesn't change the fact that you did! You were supposed to be careful! And just _how_ did you trip over a basin?" It merited being asked again, because really, the things were huge, and he rather wanted to know how anyone—even someone as accident prone as Merlin—could possibly trip over one. Stub their foot on one, yes. Fall into one, yes, but how did a person trip, knock the whole thing over, and manage to knock themselves out in the process? Honestly…

Merlin, for his part, looked rather irritated but also somewhat embarrassed. He'd probably already had to explain this to Gaius and likely didn't want to have to do so again, especially if his accident involved his own carelessness. It most likely did.

"I wasn't paying attention," he said.

"That's rather obvious."

"I turned the corner and it was just…_there_."

When Arthur didn't say anything, only looked at the warlock as if the boy were addled (and his head wound certainly wouldn't help _that_ any), Merlin apparently felt the need to defend himself and rather poorly at that.

"It wasn't my fault."

"Yes, I'm sure it wasn't. I'm sure someone else purposely left it there for you to trip over for their own entertainment and simply didn't take into account your extreme lack of coordination and your amazing ability to hurt yourself."

Apparently Merlin couldn't think of anything to say to that, because his only response was a glare. It still wasn't very effective.

All sarcasm and barbed insults aside though, Arthur actually was a bit concerned. Head wounds weren't something to be taken lightly, especially ones that involved a bout of unconsciousness. Merlin seemed fine for the most part, aside from the very obvious bandages wrapped around his head. Still, he wanted to know the details, and since he likely wouldn't be able to get them from the warlock, he turned his attention to Gaius.

"How bad is it?" he asked. The physician just sighed and looked down at a now sulking Merlin.

"Not too bad, I suppose," Gaius said. "It could have been a lot worse. Sir Leon was there when it happened. He said that Merlin was rather lucky to have fallen the way he did. He easily could've broken his neck."

"I'm sitting _right here_, you know…"

"How long was he unconscious?" he asked, completely ignoring the warlock and continuing to talk as if the boy weren't even in the room. That earned him a petulant huff and a scowl. It was a small victory but amusing nonetheless.

"About an hour."

"Concussion?"

"I don't think so. He doesn't appear to have forgotten anything, no disorientation or a sensitivity to light. It did bleed rather heavily, but head wounds often do. I'm not too worried. It should heal up by the end of the week."

"It could heal up now if you'd just let me heal it," said Merlin. "It wouldn't take much."

"I said _no_, Merlin."

Something told Arthur that they'd had this conversation before, probably more than once.

"There were too many witnesses," said Gaius. "Sir Leon and Linneth were already suspicious about how quickly you managed to recover. I allowed you to stop the bleeding and ease the pain, and that will have to be enough. You managed to fall very loudly, Merlin. People _will_ start to talk if you walk out there without anything to show for it."

The warlock heaved a sigh, wishing there was something he could say to that but knowing there wasn't. He knew that Gaius was right, that healing his newest wound would draw suspicion. He'd had quite an audience when he'd fallen earlier. There was no way anyone could have ignored what he'd done. Not only had he managed to make a spectacle of himself, but he'd also tipped the entire basin over, spilling water everywhere. He was rather grateful he'd been unconscious shortly after. He had managed to avoid complete and utter humiliation and hadn't had to clean up the water (and somewhere in the back of his mind, he could acknowledge that it was a sad thing to choose being unconscious over cleaning up a mess, but he didn't much care at the moment).

"I understand," he said, because there was no point in arguing. Gaius wasn't going to let him have his way. Neither was Arthur, for that matter.

"Good."

"I still want to know how you managed to trip over a basin."

"Can we just drop that…sire," he added, because Arthur was glaring at him again. However, he wasn't going to tell the prince what actually happened, because he would just end up being yelled at…or laughed at. He wasn't sure which was worse. He had told Arthur that it wasn't his fault, but _he_ was the one who had left the basin there when carrying it had proven to be too difficult. He had intended to find someone to help him finish moving it, but it had been at that point that he'd seen one of the volunteers run out of water, so he'd offered to fill her bucket for her while she tended to her patient.

After that, he ended up meeting Sir Leon at the well and then found himself talking to Linneth. Honestly, it's not like he _meant _to forget about the basin. It just sort of happened. Therefore it wasn't his fault that someone had done their job and filled it, assuming it was where it was supposed to be, and so really, he couldn't be blamed for accidentally forgetting he had left it there and thus tripping over it when he'd turned the corner.

Yes, he decided that Arthur didn't really need to know _any_ of that. It was in everyone's best interests if he just kept it to himself.

"Arthur," began Gaius, drawing the prince's attention away from Merlin, "how was your hunt?"

He was going to have to thank the physician later for the change in conversation. He was rather grateful to have the focus taken off of him, even if it only lasted a short while.

"Successful," said the prince, a smug smirk making its way onto his face. "Honestly, I can't remember the last time a hunt went so well."

Merlin kind of got the feeling that Arthur wanted to say something more, probably something along the lines of "I'll have to leave you behind more often, Merlin," but the prince was holding back. It was probably because he'd managed to injure himself regardless of the fact that he'd been left behind because it was presumably safer. It was kind of nice that Arthur was being considerate, but at the same time it was a bit irritating. He rather liked the banter. It was kind of nice being one of the only people who could get away with talking to the crown prince like that.

"I'll send Linneth to the storehouse to sort through it," said Gaius as he began to head for the door. He stopped though and turned back towards the two of them. "You should head back to the house, Merlin. It wouldn't be wise to keep working in your condition. It's getting rather late anyway. You should get some rest, and when I get back, we'll look through the book. Hopefully we'll be able to find something."

"Alright…" He didn't really want to, but he was tired of arguing with the physician. It hadn't gotten him anywhere so far, and that wasn't likely to change.

As soon as Gaius left, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. He had more or less been anticipating the spinning sensation since he _had_ hit his head pretty hard, but he hadn't been expecting the whole room to suddenly tilt. He was pretty sure he would have fallen onto the bed behind him (or with his recent run of luck, the floor) if not for Arthur. The prince held him by his good shoulder, steadying him until the tilting stopped.

"Thanks," he said, which earned him a look somewhere between exasperation, anger, and concern. Only Arthur (and maybe Gaius) could pull off a look like that and make it seem perfectly reasonable.

"Just be careful."

The prince gave him a very light push towards the door, a clear sign for him to get moving. He found that walking thankfully just made things spin a bit, and he managed to only stumble once before they made it out of the infirmary and then just a handful of times on his way back to the house. He felt rather proud of himself for that.

Through the whole trip back, he couldn't help but notice that Arthur was following him. He hadn't been told to. It wasn't even proper for the master to be following his servant. It was supposed to be the other way around. Arthur wasn't doing anything to change it though, and Merlin wasn't about to bring it up, because each time he felt like the world was tipping, a hand would grip his shoulder and steady him. Even if he wasn't about to admit that he needed help, that didn't mean he wasn't grateful for it, so he kept silent and continued walking while Arthur remained just a few steps behind him, always within reach.

* * *

"…So, other than trying to actually become mentally afflicted, what did you do all day?"

Merlin scowled at the prince from across the room, but Arthur was staring at the ceiling, his hands behind his head. The two of them were just lounging on the beds since neither of them were all that tired despite all they'd done during the day. Merlin had been perfectly content with spending his time resting in silence, but apparently Arthur felt the need to question him some more.

That question was a trap, and he knew it. The prince probably just wanted to know if he had behaved. He had been told not to put too much stress on any of his wounds. In the end he hadn't due to some rather fortunate circumstances as well as some that were far less fortunate. Nothing had reopened, and he was grateful for that, but he certainly could've done without hitting his head. It would likely be throbbing if not for his magic.

"Nothing much, really," he said, because he had already decided that Arthur didn't need to know about the incident with the well. Sir Leon had promised not to say anything, so he certainly wasn't going to. "I just tended to a few people, ran a few errands, and spent some time talking to Linneth. I was hoping she might know more about the illness, but she didn't really tell me anything new about it."

Arthur gave a thoughtful sounding hum but didn't say anything. Even from across the room though, the warlock could tell that there was something on his mind, something that was bothering him.

"What is it?" he asked, because the prince likely wouldn't tell him if he didn't ask.

"There's just…something about her," said Arthur. "Something almost familiar. It's been bothering me since yesterday."

That quickly got his attention. He pushed himself up a bit, careful not to put too much pressure on his shoulder, so that he could turn towards Arthur a bit more fully.

"I thought so too," he said, which earned him a rather surprised look as the prince mirrored his position. "I can't figure out what it is though."

"Good to know I'm not the only one," he heard Arthur murmur, though not quietly enough for him not to hear. He ignored it though, because Arthur was already carrying on. "I'm pretty sure I've never seen her before. Do you think she might have family in Camelot, someone we've perhaps seen in passing?"

"She doesn't have any family. She lost her sister because of magic, and her mother died of heartache."

"And her father?"

"He left. Couldn't handle living in a quiet little village."

"She's alone, then."

It wasn't hard to detect the note of sympathy in the prince's voice, and Merlin was no longer surprised whenever he heard it. Even if he didn't always show it, Arthur did actually care about other people. He knew how to empathize even if he wasn't always that good at it.

"Yeah…"

"…Then I don't understand why it feels like I know her from somewhere."

"Well, whatever it is, it's something we both recognize. That's a start." It unfortunately wasn't much of one. The two of them had been through a lot together, had met all kinds of different people and seen many more. It would be impossible to figure out why Linneth was familiar. Honestly, he'd entertained the idea of asking her but had quickly decided that that conversation would likely end up being extremely awkward, therefore he had killed the idea before it could properly form.

Still, it was bothering him, and clearly it was bothering Arthur as well. It was kind of like a memory that was so close but just out of reach, something he knew he should be able to recall but couldn't. It was something he could see every time her eyes met his, eyes that were dark but intelligent and bright, filled with pride and confidence but also a softness and something else that he just couldn't quite grasp, something both calculating and indecisive. He was pretty sure that no amount of contemplation was going to give him an answer though, at least not yet. He would have to think on it further.

The sound of the front door opening drew their attention away from the topic of Linneth. Instead they waited in silence until Gaius walked into the room, looking rather dejected and worn out, more so than ever before. Merlin quickly sat up but didn't dare stand. He didn't need to topple over and pile even more anxiety onto his mentor's already heavy burden.

"Gaius, what is it?" he asked. "Did something happen?" Something had to have happened for the physician to have returned so early. The sun hadn't even set yet.

"…Five more people have fallen ill," he said sadly, as if it was a personal failure on his part. "One of them was a volunteer. She had gone so long without showing any symptoms. She took every precaution she could. I never thought…it just came on so suddenly. I fear none of us are safe from this anymore."

The physician turned towards Arthur, his expression stern but almost pleading.

"Sire, I implore you, please return to Camelot. It's too dangerous for you here."

"No."

"Sire…"

"I said no, Gaius."

Arthur's answer wasn't going to change. Merlin knew that no matter what Gaius said to him, no matter what reason he gave, Arthur wasn't going to leave Greenswood, not until the problem was resolved. That was just the way he was.

"Arthur, if you were to fall ill…"

"I'm not leaving. I can't, Gaius. I refuse to go back and do nothing. Besides…I'm sure it's possible for someone to be ill and not show any immediate signs."

"Arthur…"

"There's a good chance that everyone here is already infected, and I refuse to return home if there's even the slightest possibility that I have it. As a physician, I'm sure you can understand the sense in that."

The fact that Gaius gave up his argument so quickly proved that he did indeed understand even if the physician didn't seem to like it. Merlin didn't particularly like the idea either. Arthur wasn't ill. He _couldn't_ be ill. The prince _would not_ contract the illness simply because Merlin didn't want him to and would never allow him to. The thought wasn't rational. He could no sooner prevent someone from falling ill than he could cure someone who already was. It wasn't within his power to do so, at least not yet, but all the same, Arthur _wasn't_ going to fall ill. He wouldn't allow it, no matter how irrational the thought was.

Besides, since when had he relied on being rational when it came to saving Arthur? He was more of a "whatever means necessary" sort of person.

"Very well, sire," Gaius sighed. "I won't force you to leave. Just be careful."

The physician turned to leave the room but he stopped in the doorway, his eyes finding Merlin's. The sadness was still there, hanging heavy across his face, but the warlock could see that his expression was locked into one of determination.

"Merlin, follow me and bring the book. I've been putting it off long enough. Even if finding a cure is unlikely, we have to at least try. I refuse to let anymore people die without doing everything I can to save them."

Gaius walked out the door, heading towards the kitchen. Merlin wasted no time doing as he was told, getting out of bed and grabbing his book off the floor. The room didn't even tilt this time as he purposefully walked out the door after his mentor with Arthur once more only a few steps behind.

* * *

**Review Responses:** First off, thank you for all the nice reviews :) As always, length doesn't equal favoritism, and sorry if I rambled at all. It tends to happen when I'm tired.

Toasterphantom: Thanks for the review! Indeed, I agree completely. There's also the added bonus of having other characters being worried too :) One of the reasons why I love this fandom. There's so much of that! As always, I won't say anything about Linneth. Speculation is best :)

Loopstagirl: Thank you! I don't really know what else to say to that, other than it means a lot. I'm glad this is something original, as I'm actually a bit proud of it. Haven't written fanfiction in so long that I was a bit worried, so I'm really rather happy that so many people seem to be enjoying this :) Ah, and I'm glad that I still kept everyone in character. Was a bit worried about the scene with Sir Leon. Good to know it worked :)

Tianne: Thank you! That really does mean a lot :) I've been trying my best to keep everyone in character. Good to know it's still working :) Ah, I won't say anything about Linneth, other than I rather like writing her. I'm glad she's kind of coming out the way I want. I find it rather difficult to get her personality across sometimes. And really, thank you. I'm glad you're enjoying it, as this is great fun to write :)

Felicity P: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked it :) Hopefully what I have planned will be just as good. Oh, I'm pretty sure that on Saturday, I was squee-ing rather a lot :) There are no words to describe how ridiculously happy I was for that glorious 43 minutes. Watched it the moment it finished downloading :)

Diamondbeauty: Thanks for reviewing! Happy you liked it :) I'm glad everyone's in character. I try my best. I tend to over analyze and pay way too much attention to small details, but perhaps with fanfiction that can be a good thing :)

warriorlightangel: Thanks! I rather love hinting at things. Ambiguity is my friend :) Predictions are always good. It's fun to be right, but I suppose surprises are always good too. Have to wait and see. Shouldn't be long though :) I think I've more or less got everything figured out. I'm really having a lot of fun with this :)

Emachinescat: Thank you! I'm glad :) Hopefully this one was worth the wait. I wish I could update sooner than once a week, as it tends to feel like forever sometimes, but alas, the world seems to be against me. Anyway, I'm glad you're enjoying it so much :)

Aris1013: Thank you! Glad you liked it :) Ah, I won't say anything about Linneth. I'm having so much fun writing her in. I like keeping it ambiguous too. Great fun :) Hopefully what I have planned will be good. I'm rather excited about it :)

hpenchantress: Thanks for the review! Ah, I'm glad you liked that part :) I wanted some Merlin and Sir Leon interaction, and I decided to try and make it lighthearted. I rather like Sir Leon :) It's good your internet's working alright now. I have been without before, and it's rather terrible. And even though I've said I won't say anything about Linneth, I will say that no, she's not related to Freya. Basically, nothing beyond episode 2x07 has happened (because 2x08 is horribly devastating for Arthur, and I rather wanted to steer clear of that whole mess).

cooking-ninja18: Thanks for reviewing! Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait :) Indeed, Linneth is rather mysterious :) I love ambiguity. She's great fun to throw in, and I rather like keeping everyone in the dark. So much fun :)

moonfirecat4: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it :) Ah, and I'm glad you were able to watch the episode :) I think I would die if I had to wait until the spring, which is likely when it'll be airing in the US. The internet is truly a wonderful thing :) There's totally nothing wrong with being spoiled :)

blank: Thanks! I'm happy you liked that scene :) I wanted something lighthearted at the beginning since the previous chapter was a bit heavy. Indeed, Merlin really needs people to look out for him. Especially Arthur, because I rather like writing Arthur when he's concerned. It's great fun :) Ah, I'm glad Linneth is confusing. I wanted her character to be ambiguous and hard to figure out. Glad to know it's working :) Speculation is always fun. And don't worry, I won't lose too much sleep :)

Valkyrie Vamp: Thanks! I'm glad it was all well-liked :) Leon is rather awesome. Wish he was in the series more. And Saturday was wonderful! Definitely the highlight of my otherwise extremely odd and unproductive week :) Now I'm anxiously awaiting this Saturday too (and all the others that come after…).

Catindahat: Thank you! Happy you're enjoying it :) Hopefully this chapter was just as good :) Ah, I'm glad you think so. Linneth is fun to write like that. I want her to be hard to figure out :) Love ambiguity. More fun that way, at least for me.

classified: Thank you for the review! I'm glad you're enjoying my fic :) You are the first person to guess that :) As always though, I won't say anything about Linneth one way or another. I like speculation though. Makes me rather happy :)

XxSailorWinchesterXx: Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked the chapter :) Hopefully this one was worth the wait. I'm still trying to get to a point where I can update more than once a week, but the world seems to be against me. A week just feels too long sometimes :)

Iniga: Thanks for the review! Ah, no problem. I tend to avoid spoilers as well. Much more fun to watch the episode without them. I have to watch them online as well. I'm very impatient :) Yes, Linneth is suspicious. I'm glad she comes across like that :) And I'm glad you liked the bit with Sir Leon. I rather like him. Wish he was in the series more. Yeah, I basically needed names for the knights and didn't want to just invent them. I used the names that a lot of other people have borrowed for fics. Wasn't really considering much beyond that (and I'm rather rusty with my knowledge of the actual Arthurian legend :)

pureangel86: Thanks for reviewing! It's good to guess about Linneth. I like hearing what people think :) Makes it fun for me. Ambiguity is a wonderful thing :) Won't say what's right or wrong though unless I'm asked outright. Best to keep everything in speculation :)

PersonalLegend: Thanks for the review! I'm glad she's still a mystery. I like ambiguity. I probably didn't give anything more away about her with this chapter. All will be revealed soon though :) I'm rather anxious to write it.

Aimael: Thanks! Glad you liked the Leon bit :) I rather like him too, and I'm really hoping to see more of him this season. I'm glad I wrote Linneth the way I wanted her to come out. I was a bit worried I wouldn't quite get it across right. And I totally won't gloat :) I'm just glad she isn't too stereotypical for an OC. And no worries. I won't spoil the episodes. Much more fun to just watch them. I downloaded it the moment it came out (I'm a little overly obsessed and impatient, or so my sister says). There was no way I was waiting for them to air here.

Yukka Sam: Thank you! I'm glad you like it :) It's certainly a lot of fun to write :) I'm glad that the interactions are all good, especially Arthur and Merlin. I rather love those two :) I'm glad you liked the reveal. That was one of my favorite things about this fic :) And indeed, Merlin is very stubborn, but we totally love him for it.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** This chapter got long! It was going to be longer, but I liked this ending better than the one I originally had planned. We're really getting to the crux of things now :)

I just wanted to say that I'm having a lot of fun writing this :) My sister and I were talking about writing the other day, about how different it is writing fanfiction as opposed to original fiction. I had forgotten how fun it was not having to create a world and build up everything from scratch (although that's fun too at times, if not challenging). However, fanfiction is also challenging because things aren't your own. If you write in cannon, you have to play with what's already there. You have to infer a great deal, try to keep characters in character while at the same time not always knowing how they might react to certain things since there's nothing to compare it to. It's great fun and puts a lot of my formerly useless observation skills to work :)

**Title: **Healing Spells  
**Author: **BeyondTheStorm  
**Rating: **T for violence and bloodshed.  
**Characters/pairings: **Only friendship here :) Lots of Merlin and Arthur, and quite a bit of Gwen too, with some Morgana and some Gaius.  
**Spoilers: **Um...lets just say everything up through 2x07, just to be safe.  
**Warnings: **Self-harm (though just mentions of it from now on), violence, and blood.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of any real value other than my car. Merlin belongs to BBC and Shine. I'm only playing with it.

So, I'm not entirely well yet. My head still hurts, though it's better than before, but at least I'm not constantly exhausted (although once more it's ridiculously late and I will likely regret it at work tomorrow).

Also, to everyone who has asked how long I intend to make this, I no longer have any idea. I have a tendency for everything I write to end up longer than intended, plus I've decided to do something I originally wasn't because the idea got put into my head and it won't go away (I'm rather impressionable sometimes). I'm rather excited, really :)

Review responses at the bottom. Best to read them after the chapter.

* * *

CHAPTER 19

With Merlin's spell book lying open on the table, Arthur watched as his servant and Gaius poured over the pages, both skimming through every section that could possibly help them out, even the ones that Merlin had already gone through. There was always the chance that the warlock could have missed something, after all. Gaius was far more familiar with the book than his ward, seeing as how it had once been his. The prince let them go at it, listening to the occasional comment made by either one. He could admit that this wasn't his area of expertise. Having him look wouldn't help any (Merlin had shown it to him at one point, and he hadn't really been surprised when he hadn't understood most of it). He would just let them deal with it.

It was interesting to watch the two of them like this, both so focused on their task. Gaius was often focused, but this was rare for Merlin. He was used to his servant acting like the fool he was, always smiling and being insolent, bickering with him and complaining. It was strange seeing him so serious, so very focused on what he was doing. Merlin would have never struck him as the type of person to do research, to pour over books, but oddly enough it seemed to fit. He looked very at home doing this kind of thing, like it was only natural. Having Gaius next to him just made it seem even more so.

How many times had the two of them done this, looking for answers when no one else could find any?

"I've already been through this part…twice," said Merlin.

"And you're sure there was nothing?"

"_Yes_, Gaius."

"What about this one then?"

He just kept watching, hoping that they'd find something while wishing there was something he could do. He didn't like doing nothing. Not only was it boring, but it made him feel useless, and that was something he rather hated. There were so many times where he hadn't been able to do anything, so many situations where he had apparently needed help from someone, namely Merlin. It just wasn't fair. How many times had Merlin saved him, both directly and indirectly? The warlock had done so much for him and for Camelot. He had even saved his father on several occasions even though the king would have seen him executed for it.

He wished there was more he could do to even things out. He was the crown prince of Camelot. He had an entire kingdom that was his to protect, one that he would eventually have to rule over, and yet he couldn't even keep his own servant out of trouble. How many times had Merlin nearly lost his life because of him, either because he needed to be saved or because he was powerless to help? The state Merlin was in…some of that was his fault, because he hadn't been strong enough, careful enough. How could he protect all of Camelot when he could barely protect one person?

He watched as Merlin ran a hand down his face, most likely due to both frustration and exhaustion. The warlock had been looking tired lately even though he slept like the dead. He had also been sleeping a lot more than usual. Despite claiming that the boy was lazy, Merlin actually had a lot of energy and was usually out doing something (even if it wasn't always what he was supposed to be doing). It wasn't common to see him looking so drained.

The warlock was also wincing, rubbing at the side of his head that wasn't injured. His actions didn't go unnoticed. Gaius was also watching the boy, but Merlin wasn't saying anything. Arthur couldn't help wondering if his head was hurting due to the wound or because of the magic. While he had been practicing, he had suffered from headaches. Was that also the case this time?

"Merlin," began Gaius after the warlock had winced rather sharply, a hand pressed to his bandaged forehead, "you should go and lie down for a while."

"I can't," he said. "We have to find something that can help. I'm fine, Gaius, really."

Merlin's expression didn't seem to quite agree with his words, his eyes closing against the obvious pain.

"You're not fine, Merlin," said Gaius. "And you're not doing anyone any good by forcing yourself to work like this. If you're not feeling well, then you should rest. You need to start taking better care of yourself."

"But Gaius…"

"I can manage on my own for a while. I promise that if I find something, I'll let you know, but for now you should rest."

"…Alright."

Arthur didn't say anything, only watched as the warlock got up, one hand still pressed against his head, and began to make his way back to their room on unsteady legs. It was truly a testament to how horrible the boy had to be feeling that he gave in so easily. If there was one thing the warlock was quite good at, it was back-talking. He was stubborn and didn't like to go down without a fight. He had barely put up any resistance, hadn't even really tried to get his way.

The warlock disappeared into the room, shutting the door behind him. The moment the boy was out of earshot, he heard Gaius heave a rather large sigh. The physician looked rather tired himself, although it was a very different type of exhaustion, one that seemed to stem from worry.

"What is it?" he asked Gaius, although he already had a slight idea about what might be bothering the physician.

"…It's Merlin," the older man sighed, turning his attention away from the book and towards Arthur. "When I asked him to come here, I was hoping that he might be able to help. Magic is truly our last hope. He's still mostly untrained, but he's powerful. His magic was able to cure Gwen's father of the plague that Nimueh unleashed on Camelot, so I was thinking that with the right spell or potion that his magic might be enough this time as well, but…"

"But…?"

"The state he's in…if he were to try and cure all these people, I fear it would be the end of him. Merlin's magic is powerful, but so much of it is being used to heal him. It's actually quite remarkable what he's been able to accomplish in such a short amount of time. Healing magic is difficult and powerful, but it comes with a heavy price."

"Is that why he's seemed so tired lately?"

"Yes. He's also been having a hard time focusing properly. I wouldn't be surprised if what happened earlier was an indirect result of his healing."

Arthur said nothing to that. Instead he turned to stare at the door to his and Merlin's temporary room. Once more he found himself wishing there was something he could do about the whole situation, something more than just gathering food and running errands. He wasn't the type to just sit around and wait for a solution. He would much rather be doing something, _anything_, that could help bring this all to an end. He knew that finding a cure or even just a way to slow the illness down was something for Merlin and Gaius to handle, but maybe he could try finding the source. Just like with the Afanc so long ago, there had to be something causing the illness. The magic had to be rooted somewhere.

He wouldn't leave though. He had no intentions of going off alone. They were dealing with something magical after all, and he had long since learned that magic often had to be combated with magic. There was no telling what the source would be, and going off to look for it would be foolish. More than that though, he was certain that if he did head off on his own and if Merlin found out, the idiot would rush after him without a care for the state he was in.

As much as it pained him, he was going to have to be patient and deal with the feelings of uselessness until there _was_ something he could do.

"Is something wrong, sire?" asked Gaius, startling him just a bit (he had thought the physician was looking through the book, not watching him).

"It's nothing," he said.

"Arthur, I know you well enough to know that it's never nothing."

The prince sighed, because he should have known that Gaius wouldn't just accept his answer. However, he also knew that the physician wouldn't pressure him into explaining. Gaius would just wait patiently for him to either say something or just refuse to answer. He wasn't afraid to speak his mind but at the same time he never really overstepped the boundaries, was never truly disrespectful or insolent (unlike Merlin). Gaius was someone wise and understanding, willing to listen and offer advice even if the people around him didn't always accept it.

After finding out about Merlin, he had come to appreciate and respect Gaius' counsel more than ever. There was something different between the three of them, something only they shared, and it no longer felt quite right to close up and say nothing.

"…I just…wish there was more I could do," he finally said, avoiding the physician's eyes.

"Do about what, sire?"

"Everything." It wasn't just the illness. He wished there was more he could do about Merlin. The warlock was continuously saving him, risking his life, and he hated it. Merlin was his servant, not a knight, and he shouldn't have to die for him. This new relationship, this new understanding, was supposed to be one of equality. They were supposed to look out for each other, and so far he hadn't been able to do much. He'd only saved the boy a handful of times.

He just wanted to be able to do _something_.

"I fear I haven't been much help…to either of you." And damn, that was hard to admit, but it was the way he felt nonetheless, however uncomfortable it was for him to actually say it.

"And why do you think that?"

"This illness…there's nothing I can do about it. I can't cure it, I can't stop it. My people are suffering, and I can do nothing to change that."

"…I know I've told you more than once that you should head back to Camelot, and I still believe it's too dangerous for you to stay here, but Arthur…just you being here is enough for them. Many have asked about your presence here. They're grateful for it, grateful and humbled that their prince cares enough to come here personally to help them. I know that their situation seems hopeless, but just having you here has put many of them at ease."

He didn't know what to say. What _could_ he say after hearing something like that? He'd had no idea about any of it. The few people he had spoken to had all been polite and subservient, treating him the way his title demanded whether he wanted them to or not. He hadn't known they felt that way, and he found himself wishing more than ever that there was still more he could do, but it wasn't quite the same as before. No matter what, he would stay until this was resolved, the consequences be damned. If just having him there was making a difference, then he was going to stay, and no one was going to talk him out of it.

"…Thank you," he said softly, because something had to be said and because he was grateful to the physician for easing some of his worries. Gaius was always someone he could trust to show him the things he was missing. He was always someone who could help bolster his confidence, someone who was proud of him for who he was and not so much what he did. _Just like Merlin._

"I take it there's more?" asked Gaius, and this time Arthur wasn't so surprised at the inquiry. The man really was good at reading people.

"It's about Merlin…"

He would have continued, but Gaius heaved a sigh, closed the book with a sharp thud, and fixed him with a very knowing look. There was something else there, something he couldn't quite name, soft yet scolding and with a touch of what looked somewhat like pride.

"Arthur, I know what you're going to say, and you needn't bother. What Merlin has done for you and what he will continue to do for you is not something you can change. You know that."

Yes, he knew that. He and Gaius had already had this conversation weeks ago. He understood it, but that didn't mean he had to like it or accept it.

"He's my servant, Gaius. He shouldn't have to die for me. _No one_ should have to die for me." His father would disagree with that, but he hated the idea of someone having to give their life for him. If he could help it, he wouldn't let anyone die for his sake. He wouldn't let anyone die at _all_. "It isn't fair, and half the time I'm in no position to stop it. How am I supposed to protect all of Camelot if I can't even protect my own servant?"

Another sigh and another look, this one filled with understanding but also a sense of astonishment. There was a very small smile on the older man's face, one that seemed rather fond if not just the tiniest bit amused.

"What you are doing is _enough_, Arthur. I don't think you realize just how much you've done for him. Not only have you saved his life, but you've also given him a reason for his magic, even if you never meant to. That along with your trust are two of the greatest things you could ever give him. And in all honesty, sire, you _are_ protecting him. Your silence in regard to his magic means a great deal. He would never have asked you to commit treason. It was your choice, and it's more than I could have ever hoped for. That boy lives with the constant threat of execution, and there's always the chance that Uther will find out and sentence him."

"I won't let that happen." He wouldn't. Just the thought of it was incomprehensible. His father would never find out, not if he could help it, and if it truly was unavoidable, then he would find a way to stop it. He would do whatever it took, because letting Merlin die wasn't an option. The warlock was always doing all he could to protect them all. How could he do anything different in return?

"And _that_ is more than enough," said Gaius as he flipped the book back open and continued his research, and Arthur was left alone once again with this thoughts but without his doubts, and that was more than fine. It was _enough_.

* * *

Four days. It had been four days since they had arrived in Greenswood, and still there was no progress. They had been gone from Camelot for nine days now. Their two weeks would be up soon (he was starting to wish he'd asked his father for three). If things didn't take a turn for the better, he was going to have to send word to his father and ask for another week. Hopefully he'd be able to come up with a satisfying reason as to why. The last thing he needed was for his father to assume the worst and send the knights after him, and he undoubtedly would. Arthur wasn't one to break his word, and he had said he'd be back in two weeks.

Unfortunately, it would take them at least three days to get back. That only left them with two days in Greenswood.

It looked like he was going to have to write that letter.

He had asked Gaius before about the safety of sending letters from Greenswood. The village was infected, after all. The physician had assured him that the illness could not be carried like that. It was perhaps one of the only things any of his tests had allowed him to find out. They weren't sure how the illness spread, but it never attached itself to anything that wasn't living. That was why he had been able to send letters to Merlin. He had also taken every necessary precaution to ensure that the letters weren't contaminated. Also, they relied on a messenger from the neighboring village, one that had yet to be infected, and he always delivered them personally.

There was no risk in sending a letter to his father. He just hoped the king would be willing to accept his extended stay. Whether he did or not though, Arthur wasn't going to leave. He would have to be forcefully dragged away from Greenswood, at least until the illness was dealt with. That unfortunately wasn't going so well. If anything it seemed to be getting worse. Another five people had fallen ill the previous day. The increase in patients was taking its toll on everyone. He could see the fear and desperation in the people still left, all of them wondering when their time would come, praying for a miracle. He could also see the weight of it all bearing down on Gaius and Merlin, and he could feel it hanging heavy around himself as well.

They had to do something, and they had to do it soon.

The only good thing about their time spent was that Merlin was recovering. His wounds healed a little more each day, and he was able to go longer without getting tired. They were still a bit worried about the fact that someone could undo all that progress with just a little magic, but Gaius assured them that even if the wounds reopened, as long as Merlin was able to concentrate, he could force them to stay closed. Plus they would all heal right back up when the magic stopped being redirected. The warlock was powerful, and as long as he stayed focused, he would be alright, but hopefully it would never come down to that.

He and Gaius would simply have to keep a close eye on the boy until he finished healing. One more week would likely be enough.

On the morning of the fifth day, Arthur realized upon waking that he really was going to have to send a letter to his father. He was also going to have to come up with a really good reason for the extension, or else his request would be denied (at least he'd get a few extra days out of it anyway since it would take at least three to receive a reply once the letter reached Camelot).

The letter took about an hour to compose. He had filled it with all sorts of explanations and reasons as to why he needed to stay. In the end he hadn't even asked for a specific length of time. Instead he had said that he would send another letter when the illness was cured and their people were safe. He may have exaggerated the amount of progress that had been made (which actually equated to almost none), but his father needed some reassurance. Arthur had to prove that staying there wasn't pointless and that he was actually being of some help. Hopefully he had managed to achieve that.

By the time he finished with it, Merlin was awake and Gaius had returned to their residence with breakfast for the two of them.

"Gaius," he began, "I have a letter I need delivered to my father."

"A letter?" asked Merlin as he took his seat at the table.

"To ask for more time. Our two weeks are almost up"

"I should be able to deliver it this afternoon," said Gaius. "The village isn't far. It would only take a few hours."

"I'll do it."

That earned him two stares, one surprised but wary (Gaius) and one incredulous (Merlin, and the boy _would_ pay later for looking at him as if he'd gone insane).

"Arthur," began Gaius, but the prince quickly cut him off.

"I'll take all the necessary precautions."

"Sire…"

"You said that there's a chance that we're all infected. Therefore the risk isn't any greater if I go instead. Besides, if something were to happen on the way there, I stand a better chance. I'll even take Leon and Kay with me, just in case, but I want to be the one who goes, Gaius. You're needed here. And no, Merlin, you're not coming with me."

Judging by the look on the boy's face, he had been right in thinking that Merlin was about to suggest going with.

"But what if something happens?" the warlock asked.

"I'll deal with it."

"But…"

"Merlin." This time it was Gaius who was putting his foot down. "It would be better if you remained here. You're still healing."

"I'll only be gone a few hours," said Arthur. "Besides, you're the one who claimed that 'no one in their right mind, not even a revenge-seeking sorcerer, would think of coming here.' We'll be fine, so stop worrying."

The warlock heaved a rather petulant sigh and looked away, clearly sulking at being denied.

It didn't take long for Arthur to finish his breakfast (with no further protests, thank God) and then inform Leon and Kay about the brief trip they'd be taking. In no time at all, the horses were prepared and the three of them took off, all the while hoping that things wouldn't take a turn for the worst in their absence.

* * *

"…Merlin."

The warlock looked up from the boy he was tending to, turning towards Gaius. The physician was sitting a little ways away, also tending to someone. Many of the patients were getting worse, the illness setting in far faster than before. Another two people had fallen ill that morning. It was easy to tell that everyone was on edge, anxious and worried, and yet the volunteers refused to stop working. They all knew what they were risking, but none of them would leave.

These people were all truly amazing, and he couldn't help but admire their resolve in the face of something that seemed so hopeless.

"Yes?" he asked, waiting to hear what Gaius wanted him to do.

"I need you to go and ask Linneth if she has anymore potions. I'm almost out."

"What kind?"

"Just tell her I need more to help with the pain. She'll know which ones."

"Alright. Where is she?" He had been helping out all morning at the infirmary, but he had yet to see her. True, she tended to move around a lot, but usually he would have caught at least a glimpse of her by now.

"She's most likely still at home. I sent her to rest earlier. She's due back shortly though, and I'd like her to bring the potions with."

"Alright."

Merlin got up slowly, still quite sore from all his injuries. He couldn't heal them as quickly as he'd healed Arthur's due to fact that there were so many of them. He also couldn't block the pain out entirely. However, he felt a lot better than before and was no longer suffering from a headache. Pretty soon he'd be able to move around without any difficulty. For now though he would just have to bear with it.

The warlock quickly left the infirmary, pulling down the cloth as soon as he set foot outside. He was also quick to remove the gloves. He wasn't used to having to wear them and he didn't much like it, too restricting. Technically it wasn't actually any safer walking around the town than being in the infirmary, but he was pretty sure he wouldn't fall ill. Besides, the people of Greenswood had been trying their best to keep everything clean in hopes that it would help prevent the illness from spreading so quickly. They still didn't know how it was spreading, whether it was from contact or if all it took was to breathe it in, but no one was taking any chances. Their lives were at stake, after all.

Merlin made his way down the street, heading towards the outskirts of the village. The warlock had never actually been to the place Linneth was staying, but Gaius had pointed it out to him before. It was a rather small house, but the girl didn't need much. She spent most of her time at the infirmary. It was basically just a place for her to rest and to store potions and herbs and such. He was actually a bit curious to see what it was like, whether it was similar to Gaius' chambers. It was a temporary residence, but it was likely she had brought much of her own stuff with her since she had known she'd be in Greenswood for quite a while. There were probably books and potions and equipment everywhere. She was a physician, after all, even if it wasn't official.

It didn't take him long to reach her house. He went right up to the door and knocked twice (it wouldn't be appropriate to just walk in, after all). From somewhere in the house came the sound of rustling, and he heard Linneth call out, clearly a good distance away from the door.

"You can come in. It's unlocked."

He pushed the door open and found himself in a rather dim room, lit only by a few rays of sunlight. Just as he had expected, the room was full of all sorts of things. There were shelves full of plants, potions, provisions, and tools. There were books stacked on top of the table, the desk, even some on the chairs. The floor was also covered in parchment, containers, and even more books. It was unbelievably cluttered (not even his room was quite this bad).

The only area that wasn't a complete mess was towards the back. It looked like a work area. There were different bowls lying on a table, some pestles, a bucket of water, and some vials for potions. It was tidy compared to everything else in the room and also the only well-lit area.

"Linneth?" he called, wondering where the girl was. The house wasn't all that big. There were only so many places she could be.

"Merlin?" she asked back, sounding a bit surprised.

"Yeah."

"Sorry, just a second."

It seemed she was back in the other room, which was probably a bedroom of sorts. There certainly wasn't a bed anywhere in the room he was in. He could hear more rustling, and before long Linneth made her way into the room, easily maneuvering around all the things scattered across the floor. Apparently there was some order to her chaos.

She stopped in front of him, a polite smile on her face.

"So, what is it?" she asked.

"Gaius sent me," he said. "He wanted to know if you have any more potions."

"Potions?"

"For pain."

"Oh, of course. Not many, I'm afraid, but it should be enough for right now." She walked back towards one of the shelves, sifting through vials. "I'll send half of them back with you, and I'll bring the other half later. Just give me a moment."

"Alright."

While she gathered up the potions, Merlin took another look around, marveling at some of the stranger things in Linneth's possession. She had a lot of very ancient looking books and some plants that he was certain he'd never seen before. There were _a lot_ of plants. Not even Gaius kept that many around. However, she _was_ an herbalist. It was probably only natural to have that many.

He walked over to one of the smaller tables, one that wasn't quite so cluttered, and found a few pieces of parchment, a quill, some ink, and a bowl of water. He paused for a moment, wondering why there was a bowl there. It was rather large and longer than it was deep, more like a dish than a bowl, really. It was also rather nice, made from dark polished stone with engravings all over. The water inside it was clear and calm, not a single ripple. He could see his reflection perfectly, almost as if he were looking into a mirror. Surely it shouldn't have been quite so still, not with Linneth moving around the room. Even the slightest tremor could form a ripple, but it was perfectly calm.

It was odd, because something like that seemed almost unnatural, and he was pretty sure he'd read about something similar before.

If he didn't know any better, he'd say it was used for scrying.

"Merlin."

He nearly jumped as he was startled out of his thoughts. He turned to face Linneth, trying to look like he hadn't been snooping around and analyzing her belongings. In her arms was a small basket filled with potions, all the same size and color. He walked up and took it from her, uttering a small thank you to break the silence.

"No need to thank me," she said. "Tell Gaius I'll bring the rest and that I'll be along shortly. Also let him know that this is all I have left, so I'll be needing someone to gather more herbs."

"Alright."

He turned to leave and was almost out the door when Linneth called out to him again.

"Oh, and Merlin?"

"Yes?"

"It's good to see you're doing better. Honestly, you had us worried the other day. I heard Gaius say something about nearly reopening an injury to your shoulder."

"Yeah…" He really didn't want to be reminded about that.

"What happened?"

"An arrow. I was shot on the way here. It wasn't too bad though."

"Stabbed _and_ shot. You certainly lead an interesting life."

"I don't know if it's really all that interesting, and honestly, if an interesting life involves constantly being injured, then I think I'd rather it be boring."

She smiled at him, but he couldn't tell if it was real or not, although the amusement seemed genuine enough.

"Well, at least it seems you're feeling better. You heal quite well, Merlin. I'm glad."

"Thanks."

Without another word, she turned away and walked over to her work area. He left the house, closing the door quietly behind him, and proceeded to head back to the infirmary. As he made his way down the street, he couldn't help but feel like he'd just missed something important. Once more every word she had said to him had been genuine, and he had even felt like she really meant most of it.

So why…_why_ did most of her sentiment still seem hollow?

* * *

When Arthur finally made it back to Greenswood, it was past midday and well into the afternoon. He had been hoping to be back sooner, but the ride had been a little longer than he'd expected. However, he was just grateful that there hadn't been any trouble getting to and from the other village. They had also been able to find the messenger quite easily. The man had been more than happy to deliver the letter, promising to get it there as quickly as possible. The prince just hoped it would be well received by his father. He really didn't want to be dragged back to Camelot like some disobedient child.

While Kay and Leon saw to the horses, Arthur made his way to the infirmary. He wanted to see how things were going, find out if any progress had been made. He knew that he was likely in for some bad news, but he was still hoping for the best. Later in the day, Gaius and Merlin would be pouring over the book again, but for now all any of them could do was make the people who were suffering as comfortable as possible. It wasn't much, but it was at least something, a way to comfort both the suffering and those who were forced to watch.

He could only hope that they would find a solution soon before things really took a turn for the worst.

As soon as he entered, he put his gloves back on, tied the cloth, and then went searching for Gaius and Merlin. At first glance he didn't see either of them, which was a bit strange. Merlin still wasn't allowed to do much that was strenuous, with meant no fetching water, no lifting anything heavy, and no more moving the basins. Gaius mostly had him tending to the ill or running small errands. He was usually within the main room of the infirmary, but the more Arthur looked around, the more obvious it became that Merlin wasn't there.

He did manage to find Gaius though. The physician was sitting against the far wall, administering some sort of potion to a young girl raging with fever. The prince made his way over carefully, staying well out of the way of all the people moving around. There wasn't much he could do to help (he wasn't exactly good at taking care of people), and the last thing he wanted was to get in the way of those who could.

When he was only a few feet away, Gaius turned towards him.

"Sire, welcome back," he said. "I take it you didn't have any trouble?"

"No, it went well. It took a bit longer than I expected, but nothing happened."

"That's good."

"I just hope father understands. I tried to explain the situation to him and why I needed to stay, but there's always the chance that he'll send someone to bring me back. He was wary about this trip to begin with."

"I'm sure he'll understand, Arthur."

"…I'm sure you don't actually mean that. You _know_ him, Gaius." There was no way his father would take this well.

"Indeed I do. I know that you explained things to him, and if you were honest about why you wanted to stay, then I'm sure he'll listen. Uther cares about his kingdom and he cares about you. If you're truly determined to see this through to the end, then I'm certain he'll let you."

He rather wished he could have that kind of confidence. The last thing he wanted was to go home now. He was the crown prince of Camelot. It was his duty to help the people. There was no way he could just leave and let Merlin and Gaius do this without him. He was far too invested to pull out now.

"I hope you're right."

He leant against the wall and then slid down it until he was sitting on the floor. Yes, it wasn't proper for a prince to be sitting on the floor the way he was, but he didn't really care. There was no one around to judge him or tell him not to, because Gaius certainly wouldn't. The physician did give him a rather amused look but didn't bother to say anything about it.

He took another look around the room, once more looking for his servant. Surely whatever errand he was running would be done by now. However, there was still no sign of the boy. He didn't appear to be in the infirmary.

"Where's Merlin?" he asked, because surely Gaius had to know. The warlock was still under supervision, after all.

"I sent him to gather some herbs. We ran out of potions for helping with the pain. One of the few things we can do for these people is ease their suffering, but I've just used the last one, and there's nothing left to make them with."

He just looked at Gaius in clear disbelief, because surely he must have heard him wrong. There was no way Gaius had sent his ward out somewhere alone. They had agreed that someone needed to keep an eye on him because his condition still wasn't stable (Merlin certainly hadn't liked _that_ arrangement any). So clearly he had to have heard it wrong.

"Did you just say that you sent _Merlin_ off to gather herbs?" he asked, because he needed clarification. Gathering herbs meant going into the forest, and that was one of the last places Merlin should be wandering around in alone. The look on his face must have given away what he was thinking, because Gaius took one look at him and suddenly seemed exasperated (and maybe just a bit insulted).

"He's not out there alone, Arthur," he said. "I sent Linneth with him."

That…actually didn't make him feel a whole lot better.

"Linneth?"

"Yes. I had intended to go with him, but she said she didn't mind going, and Merlin had no objections. She knows what to look for, so it shouldn't take them too long."

There was no explanation for it, but for some reason he suddenly felt a bit uneasy. Both he and Merlin had felt that there was something about Linneth, something familiar that made them both just the slightest bit uncomfortable. It just felt like there was something more to her, something they were both aware of but couldn't quite grasp. It was unnerving, and that made him uneasy.

He needed to understand why it felt like he recognized her even though he was certain he'd never seen her before, and when it came to the young herbalist, the best source of information was likely Gaius. They had been working together for a while now. Surely he had to know something.

"She's an herbalist, right?" he asked, earning him a slightly shocked look from the physician.

"I'm surprised she spoke to you about that."

"She didn't. She told Merlin."

"I see. I had seen them talking a while back. I had wondered what it was about. You're right, of course. She is an herbalist, though her knowledge extends beyond that. Her mother truly had quite the collection of books, and the notes she left behind are rather brilliant. It's a shame I never got the chance to meet her. The poor woman."

"Merlin told me that she died of heartache."

That earned him a rather intense look, one that was wary but thoughtful, almost calculating, as if Gaius were choosing his response carefully.

"Did he mention why?"

"He said that Linneth's sister was killed because of magic and that her mother couldn't deal with it."

That careful, thoughtful expression didn't leave the physician's face. It seemed like he was trying to decide something, and Arthur felt very much like he was being judged for some reason. He remained quiet and waited as Gaius came to his decision, letting out a soft but somewhat sad sigh.

"I suppose that's one way of putting it," he said, which only served to confuse the prince.

"What do you mean?"

"Her sister was indeed killed because of magic, but she wasn't killed _by_ magic."

"What? Then how did she…?" If magic wasn't the cause of her death, then what was it? What could have happened that was so devastating that her mother let herself wither away because of it, unable to cope with the loss? What could cause pain like that?

Immediately he had his answer. She had died "because of magic," and if magic hadn't been the direct cause, then it was an indirect one. He knew all too well what that entailed, had watched it happen far too many times not to.

"You mean she was…?" He didn't want to say it, nor did he need to, because Gaius simply nodded in affirmation and understanding, and Arthur found that it was suddenly hard to swallow around the lump in his throat.

"It was only a few years back. She had come to Camelot with her mother and ended up being accused of sorcery. Uther found her guilty and sentenced her to burn. Her father and Linneth arrived too late to save her. Her mother claimed she was innocent, that the child had no magic, but it made no difference. No one would listen to her."

Arthur didn't know what to say. There was nothing he _could _say, so he merely hung his head. He could understand why Linneth's mother had been unable to cope. To watch one's child burn…he couldn't even imagine that kind of pain. He didn't even want to try. Someday he would put an end to it. Until then he would do what he could to try and reason with his father whenever someone innocent was brought before him. Even if the king wouldn't listen to him, he needed to at least try.

At one time he had seen the executions as something necessary, but things were different now. He wasn't going to just stand idly by and watch as innocent people died. It just wasn't in him to do so.

Beyond the guilt and the sorrow inflicted by that story was the slightest spark of familiarity. For some reason he felt like he had heard something similar to that before. However, it was a common tale in Camelot. A lot of innocent people had been burned at the stake.

"That poor family," said Gaius. "With all she's been through, I'm surprised Linneth has held up so well. It took me a long time to get the full story from her. She doesn't trust people easily, and I can't say I blame her. To have to watch her sister die like that, and then to lose her mother so soon after. She's proven herself to be quite strong for someone so young."

"Indeed…" Not only had Linneth lost her sister and her mother, but her only living relative—her _father_—had abandoned her, unable to live such a simple, quiet life. What kind of father could just abandon their child like that, after having already suffered through so much loss?

"And now there's all this to deal with," said Gaius with a deep sigh. "I don't know if I could do it, were I in her place. She's doing all she can to help these people, having to watch as they die…and so soon after the death of her father."

…_Wait, what?_

He froze, trying to wrap his mind around what he'd just heard, because that couldn't be right. _"...And so soon after the death of her father."_

It couldn't be, because it was all too similar, too coincidental, too _familiar_.

"What…what did you just say?"

* * *

**Reivew Responses:** Like always, length doesn't equal favoritism. I'll comment on whatever I can. I'm also sorry if I say something that offends you. I do love a good discussion though, so beware:) Anyway, thank you so much for all the reivews :) It really means a lot, and I'm very grateful.

Loopstagirl: Thank you! I felt I needed to throw in something a bit lighthearted, so I'm glad it worked :) I had a lot of fun with that scene. Arthur is a lot of fun to write even though it's sometimes hard to decide how he'd react to certain things. And thank you for wishing me well :)

XxSailorWinchesterXx: Thanks! Glad you liked it :) I liked writing that scene a lot, and it's fun having the three of them interact like that. I rather love banter, and having Merlin on the receiving end is always fun :)

alexwacrap: Thanks for the review! This chapter didn't fully give away Linneth, but I suppose the foreshadowing might have been enough. Speculation always makes me happy, so I won't say anything direct, but all shall be revealed next chapter :)

PersonalLegend: Thanks for reviewing! Curious indeed. I wonder if I maybe gave everything away with this chapter. Oh, I was definitely going insane with that cliffhanger too. Loved the way it all played out. This season is shaping up to be quite epic :) And thanks for wishing me well :)

Niphrehdil: Thank you! Glad you liked it :) Oh, I would love to see a few more clumsy moments in the show as well. There are unfortunately so few. I totally saw the episodes. I'm really looking forward to this season :) I'll do my best to withstand the headaches. They should clear up eventually.

WitchyWeasel: Thanks! Ah, it's good to be suspicious. I wonder if I totally gave it all away with this chapter. Everything will come out next time though :) Glad you liked that scene. It was fun writing something a bit more lighthearted. And of course I won't give anything away, at least not intentionally :) And thanks for wishing me well :) I've never had a headache before, so I'm new to finding ways of coping with it. But at least there's season 3, and the excitement certainly has helped :)

musicdiva37: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you're enjoying my fic :) I'm certainly having a lot of fun writing it. I'm happy everyone's staying in character. I've been trying my best with that. It's a challenge but an enjoyable one. Ah, I won't say anything about Linneth, although this chapter might have given a great deal away already :)

peanutmeg: Thanks for the review! I'm happy you liked that part. I like getting to write Arthur like that, because he does care even if he's not one to admit it. The two of them have such a cute friendship :)

Emachinescat: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it :) Hopefully this one was worth the wait and just as good. I probably gave a lot about Linneth away with this, although perhaps not everything. All will be revealed next time though :)

Alycee Lanet: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you're enjoying it so much :) Makes me happy to hear that. And thank you for wishing me well :) I'm not quite there yet, but it should start getting better soon (or at least I hope so).

blank: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked that part. It's fun writing them like that, especially Arthur, cause he really does care even if he's not one to show it often. As for Linneth, yes, I totally made her that way intentionally. I wanted her to bother people :) I may have given a great deal away with this chapter though, but all shall be revealed next time :) And it does suck to be sick. Still have a headache, but hopefully it'll be gone soon.

Sakuramar: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it, as it was certainly fun writing it :) I won't say anything about Linneth, although I may have given a lot away with this. All shall be revealed next chapter though :) Still lots to come.

cooking-ninja18: Thanks for the review! Glad you liked it :) I rather like writing Linneth. I may have given a lot away about her with this chapter though, but the rest will be revealed next time :) And a determined Merlin is always a good thing. There shall definitely be more of him later.

Aris1013: Thank you! Indeed he is. Merlin can never seem to stay out of trouble. He's rather good at finding it :) I'm pretty sure I gave a lot more away about Linneth with this. I meant to reveal all of it, but this was more fun. Next time though :)

Altaira: Thanks for the review! Indeed I do :) Merlin rarely gets hurt in the series, so I'm making up for it. Plus I like writing worried Arthur, even more so when he's worrying about Merlin. Great fun :) Hopefully this chapter was just as good. I probably gave quite a bit away with it.

jayley: Thanks for reviewing! Dunno how much this chapter gave away, but I'm sure it at least gave away something :) I really like writing Linneth, and I'm glad people seem to be picking up on what I'm trying to do with her (was really worried it would only make sense to me). A lot of things shall be revealed soon :)

hpenchantress: Thanks for the review! Glad you liked that bit :) I wanted something a little lighthearted. It was certainly fun to write :) And thanks for wishing me well :) I still have that headache, but it's most likely due to a sinus infection and isn't anything too bad. I'm definitely better than I was though :)

Toasterphantom: Thank you! I'm glad you liked that part. It was a lot of fun to write. I'm glad it seemed in character :) I won't say anything about Linneth, although I may have just given things away with this chapter. All of it will come out next time though :) Hopefully what I have planned will be worth the wait.

DP-shrine-in-closet-girl: Wow, thank you so much! You've no idea how much that all means to me :) Writing is something I love dearly, so thank you. Ah, I'm glad that's the chapter you found. That was by far my favorite part to write :) And no, I didn't. I wrote it right after I wrote out chapter 10. The reveal was something I had played with, but for the most part I knew how I wanted it to go and just built up the finer details as I went along. I'm happy you liked it so much :) And I'm glad that I've been keeping everyone in character. I'm trying my best to figure out how they'd react to things. I like writing all those scenes involving the three of them, because with Merlin's secret out, things would be different. It's a lot of fun :) I can't say anything about Linneth, although I may have given a lot away in this chapter, but it's good to read into her like that, because I definitely meant for it all to be scrutinized. It'll all be revealed next time though :)

mic19671967: Thank you! I'm glad you've been enjoying it :) It's certainly been a lot of fun getting to write it. I never thought I'd get such great responses. It's a rather nice feeling :) I wish I could actually update sooner than just once a week, cause that just seems too long. Time keeps slipping away from me for some reason though. I'm working on that :)

ruby890: Thanks for the review! Glad you liked it :) Oh, it's nothing quite that complex, although she is rather strange. I probably gave quite a bit about Linneth away with this chapter, but all should be revealed next time :) I'm rather looking forward to writing it.

DTF: Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it :) I will admit that yes, I have rather done a great deal to Merlin, but that should be the last new wound he'll get, and pretty soon I should be leaving him alone, more or less. I won't agree or disagree with Arthur being OOC, because he's by far one of the hardest characters to write, and it's hard figuring out how he would react to things when there isn't much to go on within the cannon. It's fun trying though. That's half the fun of writing fanfiction :) I'll keep it all in mind. I hope what I have planned for this story is worth the wait. Everything will be revealed pretty soon :)


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: **I'm sorry I couldn't get this up earlier. My internet chose to die last night (was up late again...sigh). I really wanted to be able to put this chapter up earlier in the week, but I unfortunately wasn't able to finish writing it as quickly as I thought despite having the scene entirely played out. This was another one of those things that I knew I wanted to have happen, but I had to be careful while writing it to make sure I covered everything. It's also a chapter heavy with thoughts and emotions (at least it's supposed to be), and sometimes it's hard to find the right words. Hopefully I managed to convey everything I meant :) And hopefully everyone is still in character. This was another difficult situation to put them all in.

Loved Saturday's episode probably more than I should have. There were just a whole lot of small things in it that made me extremely happy :)

**Title: **Healing Spells  
**Author: **BeyondTheStorm  
**Rating: **T for violence and bloodshed.  
**Characters/pairings: **Only friendship here :) Lots of Merlin and Arthur, and quite a bit of Gwen too, with some Morgana and some Gaius.  
**Spoilers: **Um...lets just say everything up through 2x07, just to be safe.  
**Warnings: **Self-harm (though just mentions of it from now on), violence, and blood.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of any real value other than my car. Merlin belongs to BBC and Shine. I'm only playing with it.

There are _**no review responses **_this week. I'm sorry. I ended up running out of time, and I apologize. Thank you so much though for all the wonderful comments, they totally make my week, and I'm glad so many people are reading so much into things. It's good to know all my foreshadowing worked :) But don't jump to too many conclusions quite yet. I believe I still have a few tricks up my sleeve :)

* * *

CHAPTER 20

His mind was racing. For a moment it felt like everything just stopped, as if time itself were frozen even though he could feel his blood pounding, hear it rushing in his ears. He couldn't remember ever being hit so hard. It was like he'd been slapped only this was far worse, as if someone had slammed into him, sent him crashing to the ground. He couldn't hear anything over his churning thoughts as everything that had occurred recently ran through his mind. In a little more than a week, it would be two months since he'd found out about Merlin. It was almost two months since that day in the woods where his servant had killed that sorcerer.

Almost two months since the illness started spreading.

Almost two months since Linneth's father died.

_It can't be…there's no way…_

"Arthur?"

The prince blinked, registering for the first time in what felt like hours that he was still sitting in the infirmary with Gaius. The physician was watching him, curiosity and concern written clearly on his face.

"Are you alright, sire?"

"Gaius…" He needed to figure this out. He had to know for sure, because there were too many coincidences, too many things that _had_ to add up no matter how badly he wished they wouldn't. "What you said about Linneth's father…she said that he left."

"He did leave," said Gaius, still watching him with that same look, as if the physician was trying to read his mind. It wouldn't do any good. His thoughts were nothing short of frantic. "He set out nearly two months ago for Camelot. Unfortunately, he was killed before he could reach the city."

His heart stopped, his breath catching on the lump in his throat.

_No…_

Two stories. There were two stories, the sorcerer's and Linneth's, and his mind put them together, adding them up, because the connection was there. The two of them were similar, and they always had been, but he just hadn't been paying enough attention, hadn't seen it before, because he had never even thought to entertain the idea of everything leading back to that day and leading up to this.

"_I watched my youngest daughter burn at the stake, unable to save her! She was innocent, unable to perform even the simplest of spells, and yet she was accused of sorcery, found guilty simply because the king claimed it to be so! I have lost everything to the laws of Camelot!"_

His "youngest daughter." That implied that there was another, that there was _more than one_, someone older, and then there was Linneth's sister…

"_She had come to Camelot with her mother and ended up being accused of sorcery. Uther found her guilty and sentenced her to burn. Her father and Linneth arrived too late to save her. Her mother claimed she was innocent, that the child had no magic, but it made no difference. No one would listen to her."_

A father who had lost his youngest daughter, and a young woman who had lost her little sister. Lives destroyed by ignorance, giving birth to anger and vengeance and unbearable, all-consuming heartache…the kind of heartache that kills.

Linneth lost her sister, her mother, and then her father…her father who left her and headed for Camelot, who died before ever reaching the city.

A sorcerer who was killed in the forests just outside of Camelot.

An illness born from magic, spreading through the outlying villages, centered around the area where Linneth lived.

Two months…

There was no denying it, no way of pretending that it was all nothing more than a coincidence. It was true that loss because of magic was common in Camelot, but the underlying fact was that Linneth was _familiar_. He and Merlin had both felt that there was something they recognized, something about her that they'd both seen before, something he should have noticed sooner, and there _was_.

A pair of dark eyes, bright and intelligent, filled to the brim with determination and a quiet kind of pride mixed with hatred.

Their eyes were the same. It had just taken him longer to notice because Linneth was different. There was pride and intelligence, determination, but there was a great deal of compassion, guilt, and a desperate need to help that was so great it hid the sense of anger and hate, buried it in uncertainty. However, it was still there, even if it was nothing more than a spark.

And sparks could be ignited.

That man they had met so many weeks ago was Linneth's father, her last remaining family after the laws of Camelot saw her sister burn and may just as well have killed her mother. Her father left in hatred and revenge, and he met his end just outside of Camelot, met his end at the hands of Merlin.

His heart stopped once more, eyes wide as a sharp pain erupted in his chest, and before he knew it, he was on his feet with the sound of blood rushing in his ears, drowning out everything, every single thought and notion aside from one.

Linneth's father was dead, killed by Merlin.

_Merlin._

_Merlin was with Linneth._

* * *

"Is this it?"

"I'm afraid not. The shape is similar, but they're not quite the same. Plus, the flowers should be either white or pink, not purple."

Merlin sighed and stood up from where he'd been crouching next to a plant, one he'd been hoping was valerian, which was what they were currently looking for. He hadn't even known such an herb existed (Gaius had certainly never sent him to find it before). Apparently Linneth liked using it. He had asked her about it earlier, and she had told him it was a personal choice and that she wasn't all that surprised that Gaius didn't normally use it.

Valerian was a plant that helped with pain but was also used to treat coughing and calm people down. Apparently the illness made it difficult for a person to truly sleep, and a potion made with valerian helped with that. Genuine rest was a good way to fight most illnesses, perhaps even some magical ones. Plus, the potion helped to ease their suffering, and since they still couldn't cure them, it was the least they could do.

"Does Gaius often ask you to fetch herbs?" asked Linneth, drawing his attention away from the plant that unfortunately hadn't been valerian.

"Sometimes," he said. "He usually goes and buys the less common ones, but he'll send me out for the rest if I'm not busy. I've gotten pretty used to doing it, and I've certainly learned a lot."

He turned around and walked off, spying another plant that sort of looked like the one Linneth had shown him. They had ended up going rather deep into the forest, and so far they hadn't found much. Most of the areas Linneth usually got the herb from had already been picked through (she had had to do this a lot in the past weeks, apparently).

When Gaius had asked if he would help fetch the herbs they needed, he had rather jumped at the chance to be useful. The physician had intended to go with him, but Linneth had offered to go instead. He had been surprised at first, but he had accepted her company in the end. Even though there was something just a bit unsettling about her, he couldn't actually think of a reason not to accept her help. Besides, perhaps if he spent some time with her, he'd be able to figure out why he and Arthur felt like they recognized her. There was something there that he knew he had seen before, something in those dark eyes of hers that made her seem familiar. It felt like the answer was right there in front of him, but he just couldn't quite grasp it, and it would continue to bother him until he finally did.

He reasoned that the best way to figure it out would be to get to know the girl better, and this outing gave him the perfect opportunity.

"What about you?" he asked. "Do you do this a lot?"

"I have to," she answered. "There isn't anyone else who can. I'm afraid I don't have an assistant…not anymore."

"So you used to?"

"…My father."

Merlin bent down to examine the plant in front of him, trying to hide the guilty wince as he realized he had unknowingly brought up a painful topic. He hadn't meant to. The last thing he had wanted was to make this an uncomfortable trip.

"He used to go and find whatever I needed. Even if he was in the middle of his work, he'd drop everything just to help me. He was the only one I could rely on."

_I miss him._ She didn't need to say it. He could hear it in her voice. He didn't understand how her father could just leave like that. After losing so much, how could he leave his only family behind? What could drive a person to do that? What reason could there possibly have been?

There was something else there, something in her voice that he couldn't quite place. It seemed that no matter what he tried to talk to her about and no matter how hard he listened, he was still always missing something. There was still just the slightest sense of hollowness to her tone, like something that should have been there wasn't. He just couldn't place it, but he suddenly felt closer than ever to finding out why she was familiar. Perhaps talking about her father was the key to that.

"I can't claim to understand why he left," the warlock began, hoping to at least console her a bit, "but I'm sure he had a good reason. Even if he couldn't handle living simply like this, I'm certain he didn't intend to leave you forever."

"He said he wanted to make a better life for me," was her soft reply, and once more it seemed like her words carried a second meaning, as if they meant something more than what they were.

And it was strange, but…he could've sworn there was just a touch of bitterness in those words, though for the life of him he couldn't understand why.

"Then I'm sure he'll come back for you." After all, why wouldn't he? He was her father, after all.

Merlin was almost ninety-nine percent certain that the plant he had found wasn't the right one (the flowers on this one were _blue_), but it was safer to check with Linneth than to just dismiss it. He was about to ask, still studying the plant, when four small words delivered in a voice like ice killed any sound he could have made.

"…He won't come back."

Just four words followed by a sudden, all-consuming silence.

The warlock swallowed hard, because something had suddenly changed. He could feel it in the air around them, heavy and uncertain. He wanted to move, wanted to turn around so he could see Linneth, but his body wouldn't listen to him, and he couldn't understand why he was suddenly so hesitant or what he was afraid of seeing. Something felt _wrong_.

"My father didn't just leave, Merlin. He was killed."

_Killed? But…_

He wanted to say something. Wanted to but couldn't. _How…?_

"It's been nearly two months now," she continued, her voice unreadable, but there was an underlying tone, cold and knowing, and a feeling very much like dread began to wash over him though he couldn't understand why. "He was heading for Camelot. He told me that he was going to create a place for us, a place where we'd be safe and where my skills could be acknowledged for what they are. However, he never reached the city. My father died in the forests just outside of Camelot. He met his end at the hands of a _young warlock_."

His breath caught, eyes going wide as everything suddenly fell deathly still around him.

_No…_

He couldn't speak, couldn't think; he could barely even breathe. It all came crashing down on him, heavy and oppressive, the air around him growing thicker by the second. Frozen wasn't even the proper word for it. Shock didn't do it any justice either. It was a mixture of confusion, terror, and dawning realization as his mind blocked out everything that didn't matter, that didn't lead back to that day.

That day, almost two months ago, he had killed a sorcerer in the forests just outside of Camelot.

There was such a thing as coincidence, but not like this.

His mind was frantic, trying to piece everything together, to reconcile what he knew and what he'd been told, because a part of him didn't want to believe it was true, couldn't understand how it could all come down to this.

He wanted desperately to pretend that none of this was happening, because it meant that she _knew _about him, knew what he was and what he had done. He wanted to deny it all, to tell her he knew nothing about it (his frantic, delusional mind was quick to inform him that she hadn't actually accused him outright, hadn't claimed that _he_ was the warlock), but Linneth quickly put an end to any further doubts, leaving him with nothing but the cold and bitter truth.

"My father was a rather powerful sorcerer, but in the end it seems that his magic was no match for yours, was it Merlin?"

He wasn't sure if it was fear that gripped his heart, but it certainly felt like it.

In the silence that stretched between them, encompassing everything other than his shifting thoughts, he knew that he couldn't keep denying what was fact. That man who had tried to kill Arthur, who instigated the revealing of Merlin's magic, and who ultimately was killed because of it had been Linneth's father.

He had killed her father, a man who had sought revenge for the destruction of his family.

Was she seeking it as well?

There was no escaping this. He couldn't run from it. Something had to be done, and so he slowly stood up, uncertainty as well as determination forcing his body upright. He couldn't read her from her tone or her words, one hollow and the other full. He needed to face her, because despite everything that had happened on that day, it didn't change the fact that he had taken her father from her.

He turned around to face her, feeling wary but not wanting to stop. She was standing there, her arms crossed and her lips pursed. She was staring right at him, her eyes meeting his defiantly and without fear, and there, _there_ it was. That look—the _same_ look—the one he had seen in so many people so many times before. They had the same eyes, bright and intelligent, filled with determination and a hate born from loss and vengeance. There was also pride, and that more than anything was why he had thought of her as familiar. It was the same inborn pride he had seen in the eyes of all those who were self-righteous and in possession of _magic_, a strength that was hidden and underestimated but so very dangerous.

Linneth had magic.

Suddenly everything made a lot more sense.

"Have you nothing to say for yourself?" she asked him, her expression unchanging.

He swallowed hard, his throat and mouth feeling unbelievably dry. He wasn't sure what to say to her. There weren't words to express the guilt and pity over what had happened, because given the chance to go back, he wouldn't have done anything differently. He never would have allowed that man to kill Arthur, and her father would never have left without first seeing the prince die. He had done what was necessary to save Arthur's life, and that was something he could never regret.

"I'm sorry," he said, and he knew the apology was weak and meaningless, but something had to be said. He hadn't even considered lying or pretending that it hadn't been him. There was no point in denying what both of them knew to be true even if he couldn't quite figure out how she could have possibly found out about that battle. "I had no choice. He was going to kill Arthur, and I couldn't let him."

"You would kill a fellow sorcerer in order to save a Pendragon, someone who would see us dead?"

That surprised him a bit, because it meant that whatever she knew about that battle, she wasn't aware that Arthur knew about him. Otherwise she wouldn't have used the word "us," implying that she believed Arthur wouldn't protect him. He was suddenly curious as to how she had found out, but the answer came to him rather easily as he recalled what he'd seen earlier, back in her house. Apparently that bowl really had been used for scrying. There was no other explanation for how she knew.

But just how much of that battle had she seen?

"Arthur isn't like his father," he said. "He's different. I _know_ him. He doesn't hate magic like Uther does."

He was well-aware of how this could all eventually end, and he was going to do everything he could to stop it, to convince her otherwise. The argument was similar to the one he'd made when talking to her father, and even though _he_ hadn't listened to the warlock, maybe Linneth would. There was something different about her, something calmer and more reasonable, more uncertain. Her anger wasn't all-consuming, stemming more from sorrow than vengeance. Even now he could see it in those eyes. She hadn't completely made up her mind yet, despite the pride and the confidence that surrounded her.

"And yet he has stood by countless times and watched our kind die. He has been taught all his life that magic is evil, that those who possess it cannot be trusted. How am I supposed to believe what you say when there is so much that claims otherwise?"

He wanted to tell her. He wanted to explain to her that Arthur knew about him and had chosen to do nothing, that the prince no longer believed that all magic was evil. He wanted to make her understand, but she didn't give him the chance. Before he could even open his mouth, she cut him off.

"I have lost everything to the laws of Camelot. My father intended to end it all, to make this kingdom safe for our kind, but you killed him. You took my only family from me."

"I…" What could he possibly say? There was nothing he could say to that. It was true, after all. Telling her that he hadn't had a choice wouldn't help any. Apologizing would likely just make things worse.

"No more excuses. I'm tired of this."

She uncrossed her arms, letting them hang at her sides, her attention still entirely on him, unwavering.

"I really wanted to be wrong about you, you know. I never thought I'd meet my father's murderer here, that Gaius would bring you of all people in to help us. I knew who you were from the beginning, but I wanted to leave no room for doubt. I had to be certain."

She extended her arm, fingers flayed and pointing directly at him.

"You spent all that time trying to get to know me, yet you never even realized that I was doing the same, and you gave so much away without even realizing it."

He saw her whole body tense, and he knew she was about to do something. He prepared himself, a number of spells on the tip of his tongue, ready to be used depending on what she chose to do, but nothing could have prepared him for the words that left her mouth.

There was no wash of power, no flash, no nothing, but the moment the words stopped, a sharp pain erupted in his hand. He gasped, both out of pain and shock, grabbing at his right hand to try and ease the sudden throbbing, applying pressure. He stared at it with wide eyes, his mind racing, trying to understand what had just happened. It didn't take long for the answer to come crashing down. Beneath the bandages he wore, he could feel something seeping through, turning the cloth from white to pink. It wasn't long before it was soaked through, stained red with blood.

His wound had reopened. Every bit of magic he had put into it was being forced out.

He turned towards Linneth, eyes wide with both shock and fear, because she _knew_. She knew exactly what he had done.

"How…?" _How did you find out? How do you know that spell?_ He didn't need to ask. She already knew what he meant.

"I'm a physician," she began, "as well as a sorceress, and there's a reason why I'm good at what I do. I know injuries just as thoroughly as I know healing magic. I know what to look for."

She gave him no time to respond. The words came again, and this time it was his left shoulder, the wound ripping back open far more easily than it had closed. It felt like he had been shot all over again.

He bit his lip to keep from crying out, doing all he could to reign in his thoughts and focus. Gaius had told him that if he could just concentrate on the wounds and his magic that he should be able to keep it from being redirected. His magic belonged to him. He just needed to focus.

He was no expert when it came to healing. Maybe Linneth was miles ahead of him when it came to this kind of magic, but it didn't matter. He wasn't about to go down without a fight.

* * *

_Where the hell are they?_

The forest passed by him in a blur as Arthur ran, dodging trees and branches. He was scanning everything around him even if he wasn't truly seeing it, focused only on finding Merlin or Linneth, preferably both. He wasn't sure how long he had been running through the woods, but so far he had found nothing to indicate where they were or what path they had taken. He was a skilled tracker, but there was nothing for him to go on.

In hindsight, he should have asked Gaius. He should have calmed down and asked the physician where they were. He should have explained things, but instead he had run from the infirmary, stopping only to retrieve his sword before heading into the forest. Even now it was hard to calm down, because his instincts were screaming at him, telling him he had to find Merlin _now_ before something happened.

He knew that there was a good chance that he was overreacting, that Linneth wouldn't try anything. There was always the possibility that she didn't even know that it was Merlin who had killed her father, because how could she? There had been no evidence. Also, if she did try anything, Merlin had his magic to protect himself. Even though he was still healing, he wasn't someone to take lightly. However, there was also the chance that Linneth had magic as well, considering who her father had been. It would make sense, and it certainly would explain a lot.

If Linneth really did have magic, then perhaps it was possible that she was behind everything. He couldn't help but entertain the possibility, because all of it lined up. The illness started around the same time that her father died. What if she had created it? What if everything up until now—the concern, the caring, all the help she had given—was nothing more than an act? What if it was all a lie? She had lost her family because of his father's laws, and that kind of pain was unbearable. It could turn a person bitter and spiteful and had done so countless times before. What if she was no different?

He wanted to listen to the rational part of his mind, the part that was telling him that everything was fine, that he was over-thinking this. Logic was telling him that Linneth wouldn't try anything, because why wait for so long if she had known from the beginning who Merlin was? Why bother with the whole elaborate charade? It was also reminding him that Merlin was powerful, capable of taking care of himself when it mattered. Even if Linneth did have magic and did try something, surely he could handle it given how many others he had managed to take down.

However, the last time his mind had traveled that path, the last time he had convinced himself that Merlin didn't need his help, he had almost lost him to the blade of a common bandit. He had almost arrived too late to save the warlock, and he had vowed to never let something like that happen again.

So even if it was irrational, and even if he was overreacting, he wasn't going to stop searching until he found Merlin. He would much rather take the risk of embarrassing himself if he were to find the boy unharmed than risk losing his friend. He _had_ to find Merlin, and until he did, nothing else mattered.

* * *

Merlin was doing all he could to focus on his magic, trying to pull it back into his wounds (and making sure to hold it in place in regards to his stomach wound lest she try to open that one as well), and bit by bit he was managing to succeed. All the while he kept his attention on Linneth, watching just in case she tried something. From the look on her face, she knew exactly what he was doing, but she wasn't giving up or changing tactics. This was a test of will, each one of them pulling in a different direction, waiting for the other to slip up or gain the advantage.

He knew he was winning, could feel the pain receding, and with the lack of pain came greater concentration. He could focus on what he was doing without being distracted. Every bit he gained back made a huge difference, and soon he'd be able to come up with a way to counter the spell and hopefully find some way to put this all to an end.

Their eyes were locked, staring each other down, but suddenly Linneth's gaze shifted. It was the briefest glance, and if he hadn't been watching so intently he would have probably missed it. The moment her eyes returned to his, something changed. The determination hardened, and before he could figure out why she suddenly seemed so confident, those same words rolled off her tongue again. He wasn't at all prepared for what followed.

A sharp, stabbing pain erupted in his head. He was suddenly both dizzy and nauseous, forced to close his eyes against the agony, and that was all it took to completely shatter his concentration. The pain in both his hand and shoulder came back instantly, and it took everything he had just to remain standing. He couldn't focus at all while his head was throbbing, and he was vaguely aware that the wound on his left temple was bleeding (Gaius had told him many times before that head wounds tended to bleed rather heavily). He could feel it running down the side of his face, but there wasn't anything he could do about it. His right hand and his left shoulder hurt just as much, both wounds torn completely back open and bleeding freely, rendering both arms rather useless.

He had to do something, had to think of a way to stop her, because if he didn't, he would eventually bleed out. Each wound wasn't fatal on its own, but together they were enough to put his life in danger. He needed to try and focus, to push back the pain, because he was going to die if he didn't. He had to find a way to put an end to this, because there was one more wound that she could tear back open, and if she did…

If she did, his fate would be sealed.

He racked his brain for a solution, tried to think of a spell he could use, one he was capable of casting despite his condition, but he couldn't think of anything she wouldn't see through. She was still watching him, her stare steady and calculating, waiting for just the slightest change.

Perhaps the blood loss and the dizziness were starting to get to him, because he could swear there was something uncertain in her gaze, something almost guilty and sympathetic, but that wasn't possible. There was no reason for it. It had to be the pain and the blood loss. He was probably starting to hallucinate.

He was also probably hallucinating that voice that kept calling his name.

_Merlin._

It was strange, because that voice sounded familiar.

_Merlin!_

Well, he supposed it wasn't really that strange to be hallucinating _Arthur's_ voice. His was the one the warlock heard the most often, after all.

"…Merlin!"

He froze, his situation briefly forgotten as he suddenly realized that that voice wasn't just in his head. It was very much real, and he could hear the crunching of leaves behind him, growing louder with each passing second. He glanced back and watched as the prince himself, the real Arthur—not fake, not an hallucination—ran towards him.

"Arthur…"

He was equal parts grateful and terrified to see him. He wanted to ask for his help just as greatly as he wanted to tell him to run, but in the end he was prevented from doing either. Linneth was speaking again.

He could practically hear the sound of his wound being torn open, but it paled in comparison to feeling it. Everything that came before was nothing compared to this. He wondered briefly if this was what it felt like to be stabbed before the pain exploded. He instinctively wrapped his right arm across his stomach, pressing down, trying to apply pressure and stop the pain, but it was too much. Everything hurt, and he couldn't focus on anything but the pain. He was dizzy and tired, couldn't concentrate or think. He was only vaguely aware that he was falling before his mind shut down completely.

"Merlin!"

Arthur pushed himself faster, covering the last few yards just in time to prevent his friend from crashing to the forest floor, falling to his knees next to him. He was aware that Linneth was close by, could see her out of the corner of his eye, but Merlin was his main concern. The boy was panting, fast and shallow, and his skin was far too pale. The left side of his face was covered in blood, as was his right hand. There was blood soaking through his tunic and jacket around his left shoulder, and the warlock had his right arm pressed against his stomach.

"Merlin," he called, but the boy didn't seem to hear him, his eyes closed tightly against the pain, his breathing erratic. Terrified and furious, he turned towards Linneth. "What have you done to him?"

She didn't say anything, only stared at him in an odd mixture of indifference and curiosity, her arm outstretched, fingers flayed. It was a stance he was familiar with, one he had seen before. Both her father and Merlin had stood like that while casting spells. He had been right in assuming that Linneth had magic.

She had used magic on Merlin.

"…Arthur."

A sense of dread washed over him, and he quickly turned back to the warlock. Merlin was trying to say something to him, but his voice couldn't seem to form the words, his body seizing in pain. The arm that had been across his waist was now lying limply next to him.

The blue of his tunic was growing darker, the color spreading rapidly.

Arthur sucked in a sharp breath as the reality of it all hit him, his heart stopping for a brief moment before his pulse shot up rapidly as the desperation and panic set in.

He no longer needed to ask Linneth what she'd done.

Arthur reached for the hem of Merlin's tunic, pushing it up to the boy's ribs. Despite every bit of proof staring him right in the face, he had still been praying that he was wrong, but there it was. That stab wound, a wound Merlin shouldn't have had to begin with—all for Arthur's sake, _damn it_—was torn open and cut deep, blood spilling from it in streams.

For the briefest of moments, his mind blanked, watching the red of Merlin's blood contrast so sharply with his pale flesh, growing paler by the second, and suddenly a fear unlike any he had ever known shot through him, spurring him into action.

"Damn it!"

He dropped his sword and placed both hands over the wound. He pressed down, trying to stop the blood from pouring out, earning him a cry followed by a soft whimper from his heavily wounded servant. The sound made his heart clench, but it was a good reaction. It meant that Merlin was still aware, _still alive._

"Merlin, you have to focus," he said, his voice firm, and it was a struggle to keep it that way, to keep from letting the fear rule him. "You need to heal yourself."

Those blue eyes, fogged over with pain, met his for a moment, trying to convey something that Arthur didn't want to see nor hear.

"Don't you dare say you can't. Don't you dare apologize, Merlin!"

He could only watch as the warlock tried to stay awake, but he was obviously in too much pain and there was so much blood. In the end his eyes slipped closed as his body continued to seize in agony, his chest rising and falling erratically.

"Merlin!"

It was no good. His friend could no longer hear him.

"You won't die. I won't let you die."

He had to do something. He had to save Merlin. Nothing else mattered, and he would do whatever it took. There weren't many options, as he was certain that if he tried to attack Linneth, she would simply defend herself with magic. He wouldn't be able to get close enough to kill her, to stop her from redirecting all of Merlin's healing spells.

The blood was still flowing. His hands were covered in it, but he didn't care. Merlin's life was very much in his hands, and he would sooner die than let him down.

He tossed everything aside—his pride, his reserve, every shred of dignity, because _none of it_ would save Merlin—leaving only the raw fear and desperation. Nothing else mattered.

He pressed down harder and then turned to Linneth, his voice, his eyes, everything pleading.

"Stop! Please, just stop! Undo this!"

She just stared at him, her eyes wide, because she likely hadn't been expecting that. He knew he was begging, that it was unseemly. It went against so much of his upbringing, but if showing humility was what it took to save Merlin, then he would do so willingly. Merlin was always throwing himself between Arthur and death, willing to give his life without a second thought. This was _nothing_ in comparison.

Merlin's only chance was for Linneth to stop. This was the only option.

"Please, just end it! Save him!"

Beneath his hands he could feel Merlin's whole body trembling.

"I'm begging you! Don't let him die!"

Linneth just stood there, staring at Arthur, _prince Arthur_, crown prince of Camelot and Uther's heir. She watched as he knelt by his servant—a peasant and a warlock—pressing down on his wound, trying to stop the bleeding, eyes wide and terrified and nothing short of frantic. His hands were covered in blood, but he didn't even seem to care. This image of him was so different from that of a prince, something she had never expected to see from any noble, least of all a Pendragon, but there he was, his sword lying forgotten on the ground and his desperation clear as day, concerned only for the life of his servant and nothing else.

It wasn't an act. The fear and the worry were real, as if letting Merlin die wasn't at all an option, as if the very thought was unfathomable.

She had noticed early on that their relationship was different, something closer to friendship than master and servant, but she had never thought it ran this deep to the point where Arthur would beg her to save Merlin.

Did it even register with him exactly what he was asking?

"Please, just end your spell!" he shouted. "Let him heal!"

Well, if she had been surprised before, it was nothing compared to now. She replayed the words, thinking she had heard wrong, that they couldn't mean what she thought they did, but in the end his words were what they were. Arthur knew exactly what she was doing, was completely aware of her magic, but it was more than that. He _knew_ about Merlin. He knew his servant was a warlock.

The laws of Camelot were unforgiving. Magic was treason. Harboring a sorcerer, protecting one, withholding information about magic within the kingdom—all of it was treason. All of it was rewarded with severe punishment, ending more often than not in death. Every knight of Camelot was honor bound to uphold the laws, and that applied even more so to Camelot's prince, yet here he was, begging her—a sorceress—to save his servant who he knew had magic.

Had he lost his mind?

"Do you…do you even realize what you're asking?" she asked, completely confused by his actions, because none of this made any sense to her whatsoever. "That boy is a warlock. He has magic. By your father's laws, he should be killed."

Maybe he really didn't know. Maybe he was just confused…

"I don't _care_ about that! It doesn't matter! Just save him!"

Did he truly understand what he was doing? Was Arthur Pendragon, crown prince of Camelot, actually willing to commit treason?

"Do you really understand what it is you're asking of me?" she began, because she had to be sure, needed to understand this, because it went against everything she knew, everything she had been told about the Pendragons. Arthur was supposed to be like his father, and yet he was thoroughly shattering every belief she had held about him. "You're asking me, a _sorceress_, to use _magic_ to save the life of a _warlock_. Do you even realize how many ways you'd be committing treason?"

Consorting with users of magic, begging a sorceress for help, demanding that magic be used to save the life of a warlock, _protecting_ said warlock…

If the laws of Camelot truly applied to everyone, then Arthur would be executed. The laws would see the prince dead for his actions. He was risking his very life, the kingdom's future, for the sake of one boy.

Beneath Arthur's hands, Merlin had fallen still, and that was what it took for the dam to break. Raw, unguarded emotion unlike any other erupted from the prince.

"I don't _care_!" he screamed, his eyes closed, arms trembling as he continued to press down. "I don't care that it's treason! I don't give a _damn_ about the law or the magic or _any of it_! I'm not my father! Please, just _save him_! I'm begging you! _Please_!"

Arthur was beyond desperate. There was so much blood, so much being spilt onto the ground, _too much_. Merlin had lost consciousness, not even feeling the pain, his skin pale and cold, and it was just _too damn much_. His breathing was shallow, so much so that he could barely tell he was breathing at all. Merlin was dying. He was going to die. Arthur was going to lose the only real friend he had, the one person he trusted more than anyone else.

He hung his head, the threat of tears stinging his eyes. In the end, there wasn't anything he could do. He couldn't protect Merlin.

Something suddenly shifted underneath his hands, startling him. He looked down, watching as the blood that had been seeping out continuously came to a sudden stop. He carefully moved his hands away, watching in awe and disbelief as the wound closed up, scabbing over until it looked exactly like it had the last time Merlin had healed it. He looked to the other two visible wounds, watching as the gash on his head healed as well as the wound on his hand, both becoming nothing more than scabs. He quickly checked the arrow wound as well, pushing aside the boy's tunic, running a finger over the small puncture (not open, not bleeding).

Every last wound had healed, the magic having returned to where it belonged.

Merlin was still breathing, no longer losing blood. He was pale and cold, but he was breathing and alive. He was going to live.

The relief crashed into him like a wave, and he likely would have fallen to his knees had he not already been kneeling. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart. His hands were bloody and he was still trembling, his whole demeanor completely inappropriate for someone of his status, but he didn't much care. Merlin was alive. He hadn't lost his best friend.

He took a moment to let his mind settle and reign in everything that was no longer needed. He needed to try and compose himself at least a little, because this wasn't over yet. Linneth was still standing there, watching and waiting, and he had a lot he needed to say to her, and it would be easier to speak as soon as he calmed down. First and foremost though was something very simple, requiring no effort at all. It simply needed to be said.

"Thank you," he said, the words nothing more than a sigh.

"…Why?"

He took one more deep breath and turned to face her. She was watching him in confusion and guilt, one arm wrapped around herself in a manner that was ashamed and uncertain, nervous and just a bit afraid.

"Why are you thanking me?"

"Because you could have killed him, but you chose to stop, and I'm grateful for that."

It wasn't a lie. He really was grateful that she had listened, that she had chosen to spare the boy, the person who had killed her father. Revenge was a vicious cycle, never-ending, but she had made the choice to stop.

Despite his thanks, he honestly wasn't sure if he could ever truly forgive her for this, but if things were going to change, it had to start with him. He had to make the effort to fix things, to ease the pain. Linneth's story was just one of many. So many families had been destroyed, so many innocents killed, giving birth to hate and vengeance, pushing both sides of his father's endless war further and further apart. It would eventually get to the point where the damage would be irreparable, and he couldn't let that happen. He had to make the first move.

It wasn't a matter of trying to prove that _they_ could trust _him_. It was about proving that _he_ was willing to trust _them_.

Merlin was the beginning, and this was his chance to take the next step. He needed to understand things before he could come to any sort of rational conclusion about Linneth, one based on who she was, not what.

"Why did you listen to me?" he asked, because he wanted to know what had compelled her to spare Merlin when she had clearly had the upper hand.

"…Because I was wrong about you," she said, looking off to the side, avoiding his gaze. "I thought you would be just like your father, but you're different. You genuinely wanted to save him, despite what he is. You're willing to commit treason for his sake. Merlin was telling the truth when he said you don't hate magic, and if that's the case, then I have no quarrel with you…either of you."

"Even though we're the ones responsible for your father's death?"

"If your views on magic truly are what they seem to be, then my father was wrong to attack you like that. Uther was the one who destroyed our family. You had nothing to do with it, and you shouldn't have to pay for someone else's sin."

She lowered her head in a submissive bow, and it was the first time where the respect was genuine, nothing fake, nothing hollow.

"I'm sorry for what I've put you both through. I'll accept whatever punishment you deem necessary."

Arthur didn't say anything at first. Instead he looked down at Merlin and simply watched the boy breathe for a moment, reveling in the fact that all of them were alive, that despite everything that had happened, the result was something they could all be proud of. For the first time he truly believed what Merlin was always telling him, that one day he would be able to change things, make Camelot better.

"I don't intend to punish you," he said. She had suffered enough. There was no reason to hurt her further. He was certain Merlin would agree.

"But…"

"All I want from you is the truth."

He sat down, propping himself up against a nearby tree. They were probably going to be here for a little while at least, because it would likely be unwise to move Merlin right now, so he was going to make himself as comfortable as possible before asking his questions. He turned back to Linneth, meeting her nervous stare.

"Do you know how the illness started?" he asked, because that was the one thing he had left to figure out, the only unknown in all of this, and he was certain that Linneth knew more than she was letting on.

Apparently she hadn't been expecting that question, her eyes going wide before they softened into something guilty and a bit scared.

"…Yes."

"Do you know what's causing it?"

"Yes."

He didn't want to ask his next question, afraid of what the answer would be, but it had to be done.

"Are you the one responsible for it?"

There was no answer. Linneth simply wrapped her arms around herself and lowered her head, hunching forward as if the guilt she had been showing earlier was suddenly a physical, tangible weight pushing down on her shoulders. He knew what she was going to say before the word even left her mouth.

"…Y-yes."

He reined in his temper. There would be time for that later.

"Then put an end to it."

She simply collapsed further into herself, a sound very much like a sob escaping from her shuddering form.

"I can't…"

His eyes narrowed dangerously. He wasn't about to let this go without a full explanation.

"Why not?"

She finally raised her head, eyes glistening with unshed tears and a guilt so deep it looked like she would drown in it.

He had thought that they were finally close to ending this, that everything would fall into place, but in the end her answer changed nothing, and they were once more cast back into a hopeless situation with no answers and no solution.

"Because even though I am responsible for what happened…I wasn't the one who created it."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N**: Seems I can never manage to get to bed before midnight when I have to update. I always forget how long the responses take me to write. Perhaps I'll have to start them earlier this next time. I sort of didn't have a lot of time this week though. My little sister's birthday was the 29th, but we celebrated over the weekend, and this year all she wanted from me was a music video (amv, fanvid, etc). I've made well over a hundred, and she's watched every single one, so she asked me to make her one. She wanted to pick the song (she narrowed it down to four) and allowed me to choose the footage. Unfortunately, movie maker hates me. It won't accept anything that I ripped or converted. I wasted a spectacular total of 15 hours messing with it only to find it wasn't going to work.  
So in the end, she received a Kingdom Hearts music video which she very much liked and then spent her weekend watching Merlin with me, because I was getting lonely watching the new episodes by myself (I lack real life friends that are within a reasonable distance). I love watching stuff with her. We have a lot of inside jokes, so it's always great fun. Overall it was an awesome weekend despite the evil that is movie maker.

So, anyway, here we go. This should cover just about everything that still needed to be explained :) This chapter took forever! I kept writing out parts and then scrapping them because it didn't sound right or I went off on a tangent that wasn't at all what needed to be there. I hate writing dialogue that explains things. It's hard to keep it natural. The whole first part of this chapter was just difficult to write, so hopefully it all came out alright.

**Title: **Healing Spells  
**Author: **BeyondTheStorm  
**Rating: **T for violence and bloodshed.  
**Characters/pairings: **Only friendship here :) Lots of Merlin and Arthur, and quite a bit of Gwen too, with some Morgana and some Gaius.  
**Spoilers: **Um...lets just say everything up through 2x07, just to be safe.  
**Warnings: **Self-harm (though just mentions of it from now on), violence, and blood.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. I'm just a poor college graduate, though thankfully I am not a starving one :)

Review responses are at the bottom. Thank you so much for all the comments! They totally make my week and always give me something to look forward too after I get off from work :)

* * *

CHAPTER 21

"…What do you mean?" asked Arthur, because surely he must have heard her wrong or something. How could she be responsible for what was happening if she wasn't the one who created the illness? That didn't make any sense, but he could see her guilt plain as day, could practically feel it as if it were something tangible. She was staring right at him, looking distraught, but at least she seemed to be calming down a bit.

"It's my fault that the illness is spreading, but I didn't create it," she said.

"Then who did?"

She didn't answer and instead looked away, clearly uncomfortable with this conversation, but he needed answers. He had to know what they were dealing with, and Linneth was the only one who knew.

"Linneth, I need you to tell me what you know. I promise to hear you out and will reserve judgment until after you've explained," he said, trying not to push her. When forced, people tended to close up even further instead of talk, and that was the last thing he wanted.

She simply glanced at him before looking down again, her arms still wrapped tightly around herself. The nod she gave was small, barely noticeable, but it was a huge relief that she had agreed.

"Now, if you didn't create the illness, then who did?"

"…My father," she said softly, "but please don't jump to conclusions. It's not as simple as you may think."

"Then perhaps you should start at the beginning."

She met his eyes again briefly before casting them down, swallowing hard before finally explaining.

"…Two months ago, my father came to me and said that he was leaving for Camelot. I had known for a while that he was planning something, had been for the past few years. The loss of my sister and mother broke him. He swore revenge, promised me that he was going to put an end to the laws against magic, no matter what. He intended to kill the king with his own hands as well as anyone who would get in his way, but it was a huge risk to take, and he knew that. He knew there was a chance that he'd be killed before ever reaching the king."

She hugged herself even tighter, bowing her head further yet but unable to fully hide the sorrowful, pained expression on her face.

"The illness…was a type of insurance, a way to guarantee his revenge. He intended to trigger it the moment before his death if it were to occur. It was based on a paralysis spell. My father spent months researching them, learning each and every one, improving upon them, and in the end he found a way to attach the spell to a vessel, something that could carry it for him. It was a powerful spell, and maintaining it would have been impossible on his own. Plus, without a vessel, the magic would have died with him."

"What exactly do you mean by 'a vessel?'" he asked, before a horrible thought crossed his mind. Linneth had claimed that she was responsible even though she hadn't created it, so did that mean…? "Are…do you mean to say that _you're_…?"

"No," she said quickly, finally meeting his gaze. He calmed a bit, relieved by her answer, because after having spared her life despite what she had almost done, the last thing he wanted was to have to go against his word. He had said he wouldn't punish her, had implied that he had no intentions of harming her, and he didn't want to revoke any of it. She didn't deserve to die. "No, I'm not the vessel. I would have never agreed to such a thing, and my father never would have used me like that. I would sooner die than be the cause of such suffering."

"But you said you were responsible…"

"I am."

"How?"

"It…the spell he used was supposed to paralyze everyone it came across who didn't have magic. It was supposed to spread throughout the entire kingdom. It would have been painless, but…everyone without magic would have died. Somewhere in the years between my mother's death and his own, he stopped caring about other people. He became blinded by vengeance. Nothing I said got through to him, and so I stopped trying and just kept quiet.

"When he left for Camelot two months ago, I immediately went to the vessel, the source of the spell. I tried to destroy it, but…but my magic wasn't enough to break it down and counter the spell. Instead, I…I only made things worse."

Linneth's hands clenched, her fingers digging into her arms, head once again bowed. She had started to tremble, her voice breaking as she continued.

"I meant to stop it, I truly did, but instead I…I triggered it. Not only that, but the reaction it had to the magic I used…for some reason, the spell changed. It became more like an illness, one with no cure. I've tried so many times to stop it, but I _can't_. So many people have died, and they've all _suffered_, all because of me, and you know the worst part? If I had just left it alone, nothing would have happened. I watched my father die, saw how it happened, and he never got the chance to cast his spell. It wouldn't have spread. No one would have died. So many people…so many have died because of me. It's my fault, all of it!"

He didn't know what to say, could only watch as she broke down. He hadn't been expecting any of that, and now that Linneth was actually crying, he had no idea what to do. He really wasn't good at this sort of thing. There was a strong sense of sympathy though, because even though she was technically responsible for what had happened, her intentions had been the opposite. She had tried to stop her father, tried to save all the lives he had intended to sacrifice in order to have his revenge. The people of Camelot were innocent. They had committed no sin that warranted death. He had treated their lives like collateral damage, acceptable losses. None of it mattered just so long as he could achieve his own brand of self-righteous justice.

When they had met the sorcerer in the woods, he had seen something in the man that made him think that he was a father, one much like his own perhaps. Apparently he hadn't been that far off. He loved his father, but the man was blind to reason when it came to his hatred of magic. All those innocent people were acceptable losses to him. There was little he could do to change that, and any rebellion would likely just make things worse. He couldn't stop the war against magic. He could only try and save as many innocents as possible.

In that way he could sympathize with Linneth, because he knew what it felt like to love someone but to hate the things they did. He understood the need to do something, anything, to fix things and the helplessness when there was nothing that could be done. He hated it, and he was certain she did as well.

She had told him that he didn't deserve to pay for someone else's sin, and she didn't either. Her father had started this. The blame was his and his alone. She had only been trying to help, and even if the illness was her fault in the end, she had already paid the price. Guilt was a terrible burden to bear, one that could eat away at a person, make them suffer worse than any illness ever could.

No, he wouldn't blame her.

"It isn't your fault."

She raised her head, face wet with tears and her expression both sorrowful and incredulous.

"How can you say that? I told you what happened. So many people are dying because of me!"

"Your father is the one who started this. He's the one responsible, not you. He never should have tried such a thing. I know what it's like to disagree with a father's actions while not being able to change things."

That was what got her attention in the end. He watched her expression soften and her shoulders stop shaking. She was calming down, slowly but surely, going back to the proud young woman he and Merlin had met their first day in Greenswood, a girl both confident and uncertain in her actions.

"You told me that I shouldn't have to pay for another's sin, and neither should you, but if you truly believe that the sin is yours, then do what you can to atone for it, although…"

He cast his eyes to Merlin.

"…I personally believe you already have."

He watched her from the corner of his eye as her attention shifted to the unconscious warlock. Her expression softened further. She finally dropped her arms from their crossed position, using her sleeves to dry her eyes. When she finished, she looked to be in control of the emotions that had been pouring out earlier, her expression and her stance composed and proper, once more full of that inner pride that both he and Merlin had recognized.

It was extremely small, but a smile crossed her face, one that was entirely genuine, nothing about it being forced or fake.

"I knew that his magic was strong," she began, "but he's truly on a completely different level. If not for that wound on his head, he would have been able to stop me eventually. He's rather talented for someone so young. Healing magic is powerful and difficult to learn, and yet he was able to heal so many wounds. Had he been uninjured, I wouldn't have stood a chance."

She turned to the prince and bowed once more (he had lost track by now of all the times she had shown subservience in the past few minutes). It was brief, but it was a bow nonetheless.

"Thank you for stopping me. Not only would it have been wrong, but I would have lost the only hope we have of stopping the illness."

"What do you mean?"

"My magic isn't enough to destroy the source or counter the spell, but…his might be. He'll need to heal first, but as soon as he recovers, I'll take him to the source. With his magic, we may be able to put this to an end before anyone else dies."

The prince stared at her for a moment before his attention went back to the warlock. The boy was soaked in blood, the ground around him stained red. He had sustained so many injuries. His magic was the only reason he was still alive, keeping every wound closed so that no more blood would be spilt. He still had a long way to go. This recent event guaranteed that it'd be at least a week or two before he recovered. It all really depended on just how much blood he had lost and how long it would take for him to regain consciousness.

Unfortunately, that meant that more people were likely to fall ill before they could put an end to this. There was a good chance that a lot would die as well. Their lives were depending on Merlin's magic, and this wasn't the first time. The only reason the kingdom still stood was because of the reckless idiot that was his servant, a warlock that would sooner die than let any harm come to Camelot. He was willing to sacrifice himself for others, regardless of the outcome, and if he were to find out that he could put a stop to the illness, Arthur held no delusions that the boy would ignore his own state of health to do it.

That couldn't be allowed to happen.

"Linneth," he called, drawing her attention. "I need you to promise me something."

"What is it?"

"I want you to swear that you will _not_ tell Merlin where the source of the spell is. Under no circumstances are you to take him there until he is completely healed. Do you understand?"

"I…yes, but why?"

"Because he's an idiot with no sense of self-preservation."

She just looked at him, blinking in confusion.

"You'll understand why eventually. Just promise me you won't tell him."

"Alright. I swear I won't."

"Good."

A short but sharp gasp drew his attention away from Linneth and back towards Merlin. What he saw made his earlier concern return tenfold, and the fear he had pushed to the back of his mind was slowly growing. Merlin was still breathing, but the time between each breath was drawn out, long, almost too long. His pallor had been pale before, almost white, but it was now closer to gray. The boy wasn't moving at all aside from each shallow breath.

Arthur quickly got to his feet, moving towards the warlock, and he apparently wasn't the only one concerned. Linneth ran over as well, kneeling next to Merlin. She grabbed his wrist, checking his pulse, and Arthur didn't particularly like the worry he could see in her expression. She kept her hand where it was but raked her eyes over the deeply unconscious warlock. They lingered briefly over each wound, and now that Arthur took the time to look as well, he could see that his servant was truly a mess. There was blood everywhere, soaked into his clothing and slowly drying on his skin.

The prince was no physician, but he had seen his fair share of wounds, and that was a lot of blood for one person to lose, especially someone as thin as Merlin.

He watched as Linneth continued her observation, her eyes shifting to the ground surrounding the boy and then finally moving to Arthur. She didn't meet his gaze and instead looked to his hands. It was only then that he realized that they were still covered in blood. He hadn't bothered to wipe them off yet, too preoccupied with the whole situation.

Eventually Linneth turned back towards Merlin, finally releasing his wrist, but her expression hadn't lightened. If anything she looked even more concerned than before.

"He's lost a lot of blood," she said, voice solemn but at the same time professional. She was every bit the physician she claimed to be. "He's having trouble breathing, and his pulse is weak, slow. We need to get him back to the village. He needs treatment."

"Isn't there—I don't know—a spell for something like this?" he asked. There had to be something, because he had seen magic do so much that would be impossible otherwise. Surely magic could be used to help Merlin.

"I'm afraid there isn't. It's impossible to replace what's already been lost. All we can do for now is get him back to Greenswood."

Unfortunately, they were rather far away from the village, something Arthur was painfully aware of. He had been running for such a long time before finally finding Merlin and Linneth. In hindsight, it probably would've been a good idea to take his horse, but he had been in such a rush that the thought hadn't even crossed his mind. He was starting to wish it had, because not only could he have probably found them faster but they would also have a means of getting Merlin back to the village. The prince was fairly certain that despite how light the boy probably was at the moment that it would be near impossible to carry him the whole way back, at least not in a manner that would be comfortable. The last thing he wanted was to put Merlin in a position where it would be even harder for him to breathe.

"How?" he asked, both worried and irritated over the situation they were in.

"Magic," she answered, and his head shot up, eyes wide. "I may not be able to heal Merlin, but I can at least get us back to the village. My magic should be strong enough to reach the edge of the forest. That is…if it's alright…"

At first he wasn't sure why she looked nervous, but it didn't take long for him to figure it out. It was only natural, really. Merlin had been the same way at first.

"You don't have to ask my permission," he assured her. "I trust you."

That seemed to be the right thing to say, because she gave him a relieved smile, one that silently thanked him for the acceptance. This was how it needed to be. He needed to prove that the use of magic didn't bother him, that he was alright with it. He had to be the one to show acceptance. After all the damage that had been done and all the lives that had been taken, it was no surprise that a user of magic wouldn't trust him. Given some of the things he had done to uphold his father's laws, he wasn't sure if he deserved their trust. Maybe he would never deserve it, but he would do all he could to let them see that he didn't hate magic and that he was willing to trust the people who used it. Only then could things start to change.

He kept his eyes on Linneth as she got to her feet and then took a deep breath.

"No matter what, make sure you don't move," she told him. "I'll be as careful as I can."

He wasn't entirely sure what to expect. Part of growing up in a kingdom that banned magic was that he rarely got to see it being used in a helpful manner. Most of his experiences with magic had involved destruction and deceit, each and every user unknowingly reinforcing the belief that magic was evil. There were only a handful of instances (the healing of Gwen's father, that light in the cave) that had given him a reason to question things. It wasn't until he had learned about Merlin that he had known for certain that magic could be used for good, because surely if there was one good sorcerer then there had to be more.

Magic wasn't evil. It simply depended on the person, and he knew without a doubt that there was nothing evil about Merlin. He was starting to believe that the same was possibly true about Linneth.

"Ready?" she asked, to which he simply gave a nod in reply, bracing himself. He watched her close her eyes and take a deep breath before she began to speak, the words flowing effortlessly. The second she stopped, her spell complete, the wind picked up. It swirled around them, becoming thick like smoke until he could no longer see their surroundings. There was the sense of moving even though he knew they were all completely still.

Despite the raging wind all around them, he found that he wasn't nervous. The feeling wasn't at all uncomfortable. He was fascinated more than anything else. There was so much that magic was capable of. He was going to do what he could to learn about it so that one day he would fully understand the opportunities it presented. Magic could be used to protect his kingdom and his people, and their safety was what mattered most. He would not turn away from something that had the potential to save them.

The winds lasted only a moment, dying down just as quickly as they had started, and he could see that only a few yards away was Greenswood. They were indeed at the very edge of the forest, hidden away so that no one would notice the display of magic. His attention shifted first to Merlin, and when he saw that the boy's condition hadn't changed, he looked to Linneth. She seemed a bit tired, but other than that she was fine. A spell like that most likely took a lot to cast, especially since she had been moving three people instead of just herself.

Wasting no time, she turned to him, her face set in determination.

"We need to get Merlin someplace safe," she said. "The infirmary's out of the question. The state he's in, I doubt even his magic would be able to protect him."

"I'll take him back to where we've been staying," he said. "Gaius said it was safe there."

"Alright. I'll go to the infirmary and fetch Gaius."

She was about to run off, but he was quick to stop her. There was one thing they needed to discuss first before they both went off.

"Linneth," he called, waiting until he had her full attention before continuing. "Gaius is going to ask what happened."

"…I know," she said, "and I'll tell him the truth. After I get what I need from my place, I'll tell him. Please don't say anything about it until I get back."

"Alright."

He watched as she turned away once again and ran off into the village before he very carefully lifted his unconscious servant off the ground. Just as he had thought, the boy was far too light. His body was completely limp and extremely uncooperative when it came to shifting him into a better position. It also didn't help that he was cold to the touch and barely breathing, making Arthur worry that one wrong move might put an end to those shallow breaths.

It seemed that once again he was being forced to carry his injured servant. This was the third time in two months, and his mind was unfortunately not failing to remind him of the similarities between the three. Honestly, he wasn't sure how much more of this he could deal with. Merlin was either going to drive him insane or to an early grave at this rate.

As soon as he was certain that the boy was in a comfortable enough position (and that he would be able to carry him without accidentally dropping him), the prince began to make his way towards their residence.

"You better not get used to this, Merlin," he muttered, letting his irritation overshadow the concern (irritation was much easier to deal with). He knew he wouldn't get a response, but he couldn't take the silence anymore, and even if the conversation would be one-sided, it was at least making him feel a bit better. "This is the third time in less than two months. It seems that ever since I found out about your magic, all you've done is get yourself into trouble. This never used to happen when it was still a secret. Trust you to make things more complicated when they should have become simpler."

It didn't take him long to reach the door to their temporary home. He carefully turned the handle and then used his shoulder to push it open. Thankfully the rest of the doors were already open, allowing him to walk straight through until he got to Merlin's bed. He set the warlock down and then tried to figure out what he could do to help. He was no physician, but he did know a few of the more practical treatments. They were going to need water, preferably warm water. Gaius had a bucket in the other room near the hearth. It probably wouldn't get warm enough before the physician arrived, but he could at least get it started. It would probably be wise to wash his hands with it as well.

He left the room and went over to perform his self-assigned task, all the while trying to think up a decent cover story. No one else aside from the four of them could be allowed to know what had transpired out in the woods. He had to come up with an explanation, because it would be impossible to keep Merlin completely hidden away without drawing attention to the boy's absence. He needed something that would satisfy every possible situation, the blood loss being the most important thing to figure out seeing as how Merlin had not a single wound to blame it on. His magic had taken care of that. Explaining it was going to be difficult. No one could ever know the truth, or their lives would all be placed in danger.

After everything he had just gone through to save Merlin, there was no way in hell he was going to let _anyone_ find out what had happened. The boy was a self-sacrificing, reckless idiot, but he was also a good friend—his best friend—as well as Arthur's responsibility, and _nothing_ was going to take him away.

* * *

The sight Linneth made as she burst into the infirmary was something that immediately drew Gaius' attention. The physician had been speaking to Sir Leon about provisions when the young herbalist ran in, looking out of breath and frantic. Her dark eyes were wide, filled with more emotions than Gaius could even read. He could see fear and concern mixed with shame, guilt, anxiety, and a hint of relief. In all the days they had spent together, he had never seen her so open and unguarded, hiding nothing away. She was anything but the calm and collected young woman he had met so many weeks ago.

Linneth began running towards him, and he could immediately tell that something was very wrong. Despite appearing to be in perfect physical health, there was blood on the lower part of her dress and her left hand (no bandages, so no wound). It wasn't much, but it was still there, and if it wasn't hers then it obviously belonged to someone else.

The last time he had seen her, she had been with Merlin.

"Gaius," she called as soon as she was close enough, stopping in front of him and taking a moment to catch her breath.

"What is it?" he asked, trying to ignore the uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Did something happen? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she said, still sounding a bit breathless, but she didn't appear to be lying. "You need to come with me. Please, it's important."

"Linneth, what happened?" He needed to know, because that uneasy feeling was getting worse, and even though he didn't want to be right, didn't want to be told whose blood it was, he was already certain he knew the answer, though it didn't make hearing it any easier.

"It's Merlin. He's badly hurt. Arthur and I brought him back, but…he's lost a lot of blood, Gaius. Please, I need your help. I can't treat him on my own."

"How was he hurt?" asked Gaius, doing what he could to remain calm, falling into the familiar role of court physician to help hide the concern and fear for the state of his ward. Neither would help Merlin any.

"I don't have time to explain," she said, but something told him that it was more along the lines of her not wanting to. "I promise I'll tell you everything when I get back. Please, Gaius."

"Alright." Even if he wanted answers, he was simply going to have to wait, because tending to Merlin came first. Arthur was most likely with the boy, and if Merlin's condition truly was severe, then he needed to be there for both their sakes.

"Thank you."

Without another word, Linneth turned around and fled, once again not seeming to care about the spectacle she was making of herself. She had most likely gone back to her place to gather supplies. She had a great deal of tonics stored in her small house and all sorts of herbs. Most of what he had brought with had been used up long ago, and so having Linneth around had truly been a blessing. The girl was good at her trade even though she still had a lot to learn.

As much as he wanted to run off as well, he needed to make sure that the infirmary would be looked after first. There were a lot of people who required his attention and care. He couldn't just drop everything and leave, no matter how desperately he wanted to see his ward.

"Gaius."

The physician turned around, having completely forgotten that Sir Leon had been standing there the whole time. There was a look of understanding on the knight's face as well as something not unlike worry and compassion.

"Kay and I will look after things here," said Leon. "Please go and see to Merlin. Do whatever you can for him."

Gaius was somewhat surprised to hear the genuine concern in the man's voice. It was true that Merlin got along with most people, even some of the knights, but for a noble like Leon to show such genuine interest in the wellbeing of a mere servant was truly remarkable. It said a lot about what kind of man the knight was but at the same time it spoke volumes about Merlin. Through his continuous selfless actions, he had earned himself the respect and consideration of Camelot's knights.

The young warlock truly was extraordinary.

Gaius gave Leon a heartfelt thank you and promised to check in as soon as possible. In no time at all he was out of the infirmary and heading down the streets as quickly as he could, mentally going over what would need to be done when he got there. Blood loss was a difficult thing to treat, especially if the loss was excessive. He could only hope that things weren't as bad as he feared.

* * *

**Review Responses:**Same as always. Length doesn't equal favoritism, and I'm sorry if I ever say anything offensive. It's not intentional.

Loopstagirl: Thank you! I'm glad it turned out the way I wanted :) I'm not always sure how well I can get what's in my head onto the paper, so it's good to know that it was actually as suspenseful as I had hoped :)

XxSailorWinchesterXx: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad it was suspenseful :) I was hoping for that. And there is indeed more to come, although I'm pretty sure I kinda revealed most of it with this chapter :)

Xanthia Morgan: Thanks for the review! Haha, indeed I will (I love that movie, by the way :), or at least I shall try my best. Still more to come :)

daily-chan: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it :) I rather like putting Arthur through emotional situations like that. It's fun because it doesn't happen often in the series where as Merlin is constantly being emotionally abused. And Merlin should be alright…eventually. And thank you. I promise I won't sell it to Frankenstein :)

Nightmare-Naka: Thanks for reviewing! Happy you liked it :) There is indeed more to solving it. I rather enjoy making things complicated :) It's great fun.

blank: Thank you! That really does mean a lot :) I love writing, so I'm always happy when things work out and are enjoyable to read. So glad you felt they were in character. It's difficult writing for Arthur in those kinds of scenes cause I don't have much to go off of from the show, so it's good that the scene seemed natural enough :) Unfortunately this fic will eventually end (sadness), but I hope to keep writing. I had forgotten just how much fun this was :)

cooking-ninja18: Thanks for the review! Glad you liked it, and I hope this chapter was worth the wait :) Oh, there shall be much teamwork. I'm rather looking forward to writing their interactions :)

Aimael: Thanks! Glad you liked it :) So glad it worked out the way I had hoped and that it didn't seem farfetched. Emotionally strenuous scenes tend to worry me, as that's usually when things get away from me, so I'm happy it all seemed to turn out in the end :)

WitchyWeasel: Thank you! I'm happy it turned out like I had hoped :) I was waiting for forever to get to write that scene. I like putting Arthur in difficult situations like that. Great fun :) And indeed, it's not over yet. Still much more to come :)

Aris1013: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter :) It certainly was fun to write. Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait. Just about everything was finally answered with this, I think :)

Holly Short of the Lep recon: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked it, as it was certainly great fun to write :) I also rather love cliffhangers. I suppose I've written some rather evil ones in this fic. Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait :)

Bluebellbird: Thank you! I'm happy you enjoyed it :) Good to know. Arthur is rather difficult to write, so I'm always pleased to hear when I get him right since his POV is probably my favorite to write from :)

Toasterphantom: Thanks for the review! I'm glad the suspense came through. I was hoping it would :) Poor Merlin indeed. I've tortured him quite a bit in this fic. It's fun putting Merlin through the physical abuse and Arthur through the emotional since it's almost always the opposite in the series :) I'll probably be leaving the poor boy alone for a while though.

Persephone of Peridot: Thank you! I'm glad :) That chapter was a lot of fun to write, so I'm glad it was enjoyable :) Yes, Merlin has gotten rather beat up in this fic. I tend to torture characters, especially my favorite characters. Plus it's fun to put Arthur through the emotional torture that comes with Merlin getting hurt :)

Sydelle Rein: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it :) I had been waiting a long time to write that part, so I'm happy to know it turned out well. I like it when Arthur has to save Merlin, since it's almost always the other way around in the series. Plus Arthur is a lot of fun to write like that. And indeed, he's growing up :)

talk-ape: Thanks for all the reviews! I'm happy you're enjoying my fic :) It's certainly been a lot of fun to write. I'm glad Linneth's part came out well. I didn't want her to be a stereotypic sort of character, so I'm glad all the conflict in her came through :)

Sarah James: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it :) Ah, part of the reason I injured Merlin so much was so that when faced off against Linneth he wouldn't be capable of much :) I kinda kept running into that problem when I thought about that scene, thus all the injuries to occupy his magic with. Ah, no worries, I definitely intend to expand on the reveal :) It'll be a prequel/side story sort of thing. I intend to start on it as soon as I can :)

Lilynette: Thank you so much! I'm so glad you liked Linneth, as that's exactly what I was aiming for with her :) I wanted her to be conflicted about the whole thing, because I like realistic villains and rather dislike stereotypes. I'm so glad it turned out well :) Ah, that sentence. I was rather proud of that one :) I expanded on that a bit in this chapter too. And really, thank you. Writing is something I love, and so to hear that means a great deal :) I hope to be around for quite a while.

ZhoTAi: Thank you! I'm glad :) I've been having a lot of fun writing this, so I'm always happy to hear that people are enjoying it :) Hopefully the rest will be just as good.

CM: Thanks for the review! And thank you, I'm glad you liked it :) I had that chapter planned for a long time, so it was a lot of fun finally getting to write it.

DP-shrine-in-closet-girl: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it so much :) That whole event was something I had planned on from the beginning, so I'm glad it turned out. I needed it to be big, as it's a rather huge development with Arthur, and showing it through Linneth seemed like the best way to do it. And thank you, I'm glad you think so :)

Yukka Sam: Thanks for reviewing! I'm happy you liked it :) I'm glad that whole part with Arthur was as emotional as I hoped for it to be. He's fun to write like that. I pretty much answered everything with this chapter, I think, but there will indeed be more surprises to come :)

Laheara: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked the part with Arthur, and I'm especially glad it came across as emotional as I had hoped. Indeed, he really does love his friend, even if it's rare that he admits to it. Lots more to come with solving the illness :) Hope it's worth the wait.

hpenchantress: Thanks for reviewing! Ah, I would probably never actually kill anyone, at least not without proper warning :) I do rather love near death situations though. Making Arthur worried and frantic is great fun too. How all that's left is fixing the illness :)

PersonalLegend: Thanks for the review! I suppose I hinted a bit at what can be done about the illness with this chapter, but I'm pretty sure I've still got a few tricks left, and now I can play a bit more with Linneth as well :)

ariacle: Thank you! I'm glad you think so :) I rather like foreshadowing. Hmm…for the most part, I just go with the flow. Half the time I have no idea where half the stuff I write comes from. I usually just have a general idea of where to start and where I want to end as well as a few points in between. Somewhere along the way I usually figure things out. And I wanna say thank you for sticking around, and I'm glad you're enjoying it :) I haven't had this much fun writing something in a long time, so I'm always happy to hear that there are people who like it :)


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** Why is it that none of my days ever seem to go the way I intend them to? It's going to be one of those mornings where I go to work with less than 4 hours of sleep. Sigh... Oh well.

I actually don't have anything much to say, really. However, this chapter does have a lot of smaller sections. It's also a bit on the short side compared to some of the other chapters. Also, there's a lot of paragraphing, the main reason being that it would be redundant to have Linneth explain everything again. It would also be a waste to show the passage of time. Thus the reason for a bit shorter sections and quite a few paragraphs. There is also a rather large reflective section. I have a tendency to put in a lot of thoughts and deep thinking, and it seems it's often Arthur I play with when I do it, mainly because with all the things I've made him go through in this story and before it even took place, he ended up having a lot to think and rethink about. I felt the need to go a bit deeper into the reason why he so easily forgave Linneth.

Even though I'm not completely happy with this chapter, I will say that the last section was probably one of my favorite bits to write thus far, despite its shortness :)

**Title: **Healing Spells  
**Author: **BeyondTheStorm  
**Rating: **T for violence and bloodshed.  
**Characters/pairings: **Only friendship here :) Lots of Merlin and Arthur, and quite a bit of Gwen too, with some Morgana and some Gaius.  
**Spoilers: **Um...lets just say everything up through 2x07, just to be safe.  
**Warnings: **Self-harm (though just mentions of it from now on), violence, and blood.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. I'm just a poor college graduate, though thankfully I am not a starving one :)

I swear, I've never had to do so much research for a fic before. I know very little about...well, anything, and so the internet has been a very good friend to me :)

There are _**no review responses **_this time. I ran out of time again. I'll definitely make time next week though, cause I often feel bad when I can't. Still, I want to thank everyone for taking the time to read and review my fic. It means a lot to me :)

* * *

CHAPTER 22

Arthur had just finished wiping his hands off when the front door was thrown open. Instantly he turned towards it and watched as Gaius rushed in. Their eyes met for a moment, and the prince could see the anxiety and the fear plain as day on the old man's face. Linneth wasn't with him, but she must have at least told him a little about what had happened for Gaius to be looking at him like that.

He saw the physician's eyes stray from his, examining the state he was in briefly, his attention lingering on a few areas that only made the anxiety on his face worsen. Arthur hadn't noticed earlier (he'd been a bit preoccupied), but his hands apparently weren't the only things to have been covered in blood. There were dark splotches of it on his breeches where he'd been kneeling next to the warlock. There were spots on his jacket and tunic as well from when he'd been carrying him earlier. It wasn't a lot of blood, but it was obviously enough to make the physician worry even more.

"Where is he?" Gaius asked even though the man was already heading towards their room. Arthur said nothing and simply followed. He was close enough to hear the sharp intake of breath and saw the physician stop dead in his tracks. Despite dealing with the ill and injured almost on a daily basis and having seen more death than perhaps anyone else in Camelot, Arthur could not fault him for his unguarded reaction. For a moment his own heart had felt like it would stop as well.

If not for the fact that the boy was breathing, even if only just, anyone would have believed him to be dead.

"Merlin," he heard Gaius whisper as the physician rushed over to his ward. There had been so much raw emotion behind that name, so much fear and concern and love that even while just standing in the doorway, he almost felt as if he were intruding on something personal and private. He couldn't bring himself to leave though and instead watched as Gaius examined the warlock, his experienced hands trembling as he pressed against each known injury, assessing, searching for any that were new or hidden. He took note of the blood loss and checked the boy's pulse much like Linneth had and then listened to his breathing, making sure there was nothing wrong internally.

Everything Gaius did while checking Merlin showed both his professionalism as a physician as well as his compassion and concern as the warlock's guardian. The two of them had a close relationship, and Gaius had always treated the boy as if he were his own. He had done so much to protect him, had been breaking the laws of Camelot from the day the two of them met. It was only thanks to the physician that Merlin was still alive, that his carelessness hadn't gotten him killed months ago. Arthur could only hope that this time wouldn't be any different, that Gaius would be able to help Merlin.

The prince watched silently, taking everything in, and he was well aware that Gaius was putting things together. There was no way he wouldn't be able to figure out what had happened. The evidence was rather damning after all. Merlin had no open wounds, none that needed to be stitched or bandaged. The boy was no longer bleeding, but he had clearly lost a good deal of blood, much of which still clung to his skin and clothing around each of his already healing wounds.

Just like Linneth, Gaius knew both injuries and magic. He would obviously be able to understand what had occurred even if he didn't know the circumstances.

When the physician ended his examination and turned towards Arthur, the prince immediately knew what was going to be asked, had been waiting for it from the moment Gaius first laid eyes on his ward. The man's expression was concerned and demanding but also a bit confused.

"Sire, what happened?" he asked. Arthur didn't say anything at first, trying to decide what he should tell Gaius. It wasn't his place to explain. That was Linneth's responsibility, and he had told her he wouldn't say anything until she came back. However, Gaius was clearly not in any mood to wait. "Arthur, tell me what happened."

"I can't," he said. "Not yet. It's not my place to say."

"Arthur…"

"Linneth will explain everything when she gets back, I assure you."

"Linneth?"

Arthur didn't say anything more, only held the physician's gaze. It was clear that Gaius still wanted answers, but the prince wasn't going to give him any. That was something Linneth needed to do, another part of her atonement for what she'd done and a way to help ease the guilt, to make amends.

In the end Gaius just sighed in acceptance and didn't ask any further questions. Knowing the circumstances wasn't necessary in order to treat the warlock. Merlin was suffering from excessive blood loss. That was what mattered at the moment, what they needed to deal with. He watched the physician take the boy's wrist again, once more checking his pulse, a frown tugging at his lips. That wasn't a good sign.

"Will he be alright?" he asked, a question he had been wanting to voice from the moment Gaius first started examining the warlock. The physician simply closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I don't know," he said. "His pulse is steady, but it's very weak. I fear only time will tell."

"There must be _something_ you can do."

"Blood loss is a very difficult thing to treat, Arthur, especially to this degree. For now, all we can do is keep him warm and try to get some water into him. There should be no risk of infection, so we won't have to worry about a fever developing, but we'll have to keep a close watch on his pulse and breathing, make sure neither one becomes erratic. It's best if they remain slow, at least for now."

The physician reached out and prodded at a few of the warlock's injuries, his attention focused on the boy's face. However, no matter how hard he pressed or where, there was no reaction. Merlin simply continued to lie there, unmoving and unaware.

"He's completely unresponsive," the physician said with a sad sigh, voice laced with worry. "Hopefully that will change within the next few hours, but there's no point in worrying about it now."

Gaius stood up straight and turned towards Arthur, an air of professionalism once again seeping in, pushing back the concern. There was no time for them to be worrying. They had to do what they could for Merlin.

"Sire, could you please bring me a towel and some water, preferably warm, in order to remove the blood. I'll also need blankets and a few more pillows as well as wood for the fire. We'll need to keep the house as warm as possible."

"Alright."

He quickly went to fetch the water that he had been heating, happy to see that it wasn't lukewarm or unbearably hot. He grabbed the bucket and a clean towel and returned to Gaius. The physician had just finished removing the boy's jacket and was working on his tunic, being as careful as possible. Arthur simply set the bucket and towel down before heading towards the other room where Gaius slept. He pulled the blankets and the pillow off the bed and brought them over before doing the same to his own. They wouldn't be needing them. He was certain that neither he nor Gaius would be getting any sleep tonight.

He walked over and dropped everything in a pile next to the physician and then went to tend to the fire in the other room. There was a small pile of wood sitting next to the hearth, so he simply threw it all in. He'd go and fetch more later. Right now he wanted to stay with Gaius and Merlin and wait for Linneth. He returned to his room but not before grabbing two chairs and hauling them in, setting one down behind Gaius. The physician thanked him and sat down, pulling the bucket closer as he began the task of cleaning off each of Merlin's wounds.

It wasn't until the water was tinted red and every last trace of blood was gone that the front door finally opened and Linneth rushed in, a bag held tightly in her arms.

"I'm sorry," she said between breaths, obviously having run the whole way. "I meant to come sooner. It ended up taking longer than I thought it would to collect everything."

She quickly opened her bag and pulled out a small vial. The liquid inside was a pinkish color and as clear as water.

"What is it?" asked Arthur as she handed it over to him and then set her bag down against the wall.

"It's a tonic that should help to replace the blood he's lost."

"What? But I thought you said it couldn't be replaced."

"I know, and I was telling the truth. There is no way to return the blood he lost. It has to be replaced naturally, but that doesn't mean there isn't a way to speed the process up. That's what the tonic is for."

"…Linneth."

Both of them froze, the physician's tone being more than enough to earn their attention. Arthur wasn't used to hearing Gaius speak like that, not even when he was scolding Merlin for doing something foolish. There was a warning in his voice as well as a great deal of suspicion. His eyes were narrowed, his expression stern as he stared at the herbalist who couldn't quite meet his gaze, choosing instead to stare at the floor. The prince wasn't sure why she suddenly looked guilty, but as soon as Gaius began speaking, he found the answer.

"Linneth," he began again, his voice firm, "I've been a physician for a long time. I know what's possible and what isn't. There is no tincture, no herb, no substance in the world that can do what you've just described."

_Oh._

The tonic had been made using magic. No wonder Gaius was being so skeptical.

"I know," she said softly before taking in a deep breath and raising her head. "But there is something _magical_ that can."

Gaius inhaled sharply, his eyes instantly darting towards Arthur, because that was as good as any confession to having magic, and Linneth had just admitted it in front of both of them. However, despite the blatant admittance, the prince hadn't even flinched. There was absolutely no change in his expression, no shock or curiosity or anything. He was simply standing there next to her, fiddling with the small vial in his hand. It was true that Arthur could be unobservant at times, but there was no way he was oblivious enough not to realize what Linneth had just admitted to. Therefore there was really only one logical conclusion.

Linneth was indeed a sorceress, and Arthur _already knew_.

Not only did the prince know, but he seemed perfectly okay with it. When had he realized it? How? Did it have something to do with the reason he had fled the infirmary earlier? Was Merlin somehow a part of this as well?

Just what had happened between the three of them out there in the woods?

It was time to get some answers.

* * *

Throughout Linneth's entire explanation, Arthur remained completely silent as he sat next to Merlin, fiddling with the now empty vial. He kept his eyes on the warlock but at the same time he listened to every word that was being said. Linneth was telling Gaius everything, not skipping a single detail. She explained about her father, about the illness, and about Merlin. She kept her head down, once more on the verge of tears, but she didn't falter and didn't try to rationalize her actions, merely told him how it all happened. There was guilt and regret in her voice, but she wasn't asking for forgiveness or even expecting it, and through the whole thing Gaius didn't judge her, didn't yell. He asked the right questions, came to many of his own conclusions, and said what was necessary to keep her on track.

Like Arthur, he was reserving judgment until everything was out.

When she finally finished, she apologized profusely and then waited. The prince wasn't truly surprised when Gaius scolded her, but instead of berating her actions, he simply lectured her much like he often did to Merlin. There was something both gentle and firm in his reprimands, disappointment mixing with understanding. A while back, he wouldn't have understood the reason behind it, but after everything that had happened in the past two months, he found himself agreeing with the way Gaius was reacting.

Revenge was a blinding force, both unfair and irrational. It was something born from hatred, sorrow, rage, heartache, and it could twist a person, make them bitter and spiteful. Linneth's father had fallen victim to it. He had attacked him and then Merlin, seeking retribution for the loss of his daughter and wife. He had also been seeking freedom for himself and Linneth. In his eyes, his actions were just. He was following the only path he could see. Even if his actions had been cruel and selfish, unfair and unjust, that wasn't how he had seen it. Those hadn't been his intentions.

He had simply been doing what he thought was right, blinded by his vengeance.

His own father was no different.

The king was driven by his need and desire to protect his kingdom and all that was important to him, even if it meant that innocent people would be killed in the process. His hatred towards magic was a force just as blinding as any form of vengeance, something born from ignorance and no desire to try and understand. His father had created so many enemies, destroyed so many lives, all for the sake of his own brand of justice. His actions were cruel while the intentions behind them were anything but.

Even though Arthur loved his father and was loyal to Camelot, he could also understand why so many were intent on taking his life, wanting to make him suffer. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth. That was how revenge worked, and it was unending. It would continue until someone put a stop to it, but if nothing changed then there would be no end.

And if there was no end, then innocent people would continue to suffer, treated as nothing more than collateral damage and acceptable losses, because the individual battles were nothing compared to winning the war.

For so very long he had simply accepted the way things were, not wanting to challenge the beliefs that his life had been built upon. In the end, all it had taken was someone like Merlin to show him that the world couldn't be so easily divided into good and evil. Nothing fell under just one label, and to believe otherwise was one of the greatest forms of ignorance.

After he had found out about Merlin's magic, he and Gaius had had many long discussions, because there was so much he needed to think about and understand. The physician had taught him a great deal, had shown him how to look at things differently and not be so quick to judge. People were complex, and if he truly wanted to be a great king, then he needed to understand, to put himself in someone else's place, look at things from another perspective.

In the end, that was why he was willing to trust magic. It was why he wouldn't blame Linneth. She had only been seeking retribution for her lost family. She had attacked Merlin because he had killed her father, a father who had been trying to make the kingdom safe for her even if she hadn't fully agreed with his methods (and Arthur was well aware that despite claiming to disagree with the illness, she hadn't once said her father was wrong for trying to kill the king). However, in the end she had spared the warlock, had said that her father was at fault for attacking Arthur and that she was sorry for what both of them had done.

She had chosen to take the higher ground, to end things, make amends, and so he had done the same.

Not a single one of them could claim to be completely innocent, because it was impossible to judge a person on just their actions or just their intentions. A line had to be drawn somewhere.

Someday he was going to put an end to all of it. He had learned so much in such a short amount of time, and he intended to continue looking at things with an open mind in hopes of learning more. He would build his kingdom based on tolerance and understanding, and with someone like Merlin—an advisor, a warlock, a _friend_—at his side, he would certainly succeed.

_When I'm king, things will be different._

"Arthur."

Startled out of his thoughts, the prince turned towards Gaius only to see that the physician was standing next to him and that Linneth was no longer in the room.

"I sent her to fetch some more wood for the fire," said Gaius, reading the question on his face. The physician was looking at him with an expression that he was starting to recognize. He had seen it a lot recently, a soft smile tinged with pride.

For such a long time he had been seeking praise for his actions, mainly from his father. It was kind of funny how quickly that had changed, that the ones he wanted to impress the most were the two people next to him. More than anyone else, he wanted them to be proud of his actions.

"Sire, I believe I owe you an apology," said Gaius, which completely baffled the prince. He couldn't think of a single thing that the physician had done that he would need to apologize for.

"What do you mean? What for?"

"For not truly believing you when you told me you were willing to trust magic. Until recently, I wasn't sure how you would react towards another practitioner, whether your acceptance would extend towards anyone other than Merlin. It's one thing to forgive someone who has saved your life, someone you consider a friend, but for you to so willingly forgive Linneth after what she did…"

The physician placed a hand lightly on his shoulder, a gesture of both comfort and praise.

"I'm very proud of you, Arthur, and I'm sorry for my hesitation in trusting you."

"You've no reason to apologize, but thank you, Gaius."

"You're welcome, sire."

The weight on his shoulder was removed as Gaius stepped closer towards Merlin, intending to check his pulse once more. When the physician pulled back the covers so he could reach the boy's wrist, he froze, his hand hovering just above Merlin's. Arthur had gone completely still as well, wondering if perhaps he had imagined what he had just seen, but for a moment there, he had been certain that Merlin had flinched.

Gaius very slowly reached out and grabbed the boy's wrist, tightening his hold a bit, and this time the prince was sure they had both seen it. There was the slightest twitch of his fingers and a brief tightening around his eyes.

It wasn't much, all things considered, but the warlock was finally responding, showing signs of awareness instead of just lying there, limp and boneless.

"Thank goodness," said Gaius, letting out a deep sigh of relief, a smile gracing his face. "I was starting to worry. If he had remained unresponsive for much longer…well, no matter. This is a good sign. Given enough time, he will most likely make a full recovery."

"So he'll be alright now?" He needed an answer, needed to know without a shadow of a doubt…

"Yes, sire. In time, he'll be alright."

* * *

When Linneth finally returned after sunset with a bucket of fresh water and a pile of wood, the three of them sat around Merlin's bed, tending to the warlock and discussing how best to explain his condition and the cause of it. Telling the truth was out of the question for obvious reasons. They were going to have to come up with a decent and believable story. It was eventually decided that they would wrap the knife wound in his stomach, keep it covered and claim that he had been stabbed. As long as it remained hidden by the bandages, no one would be able to see the real injury.

As for how he had been stabbed, Arthur would think of something. He did have quite a bit of practice coming up with cover stories, after all.

The three of them remained awake through the whole night, and when morning came, Linneth returned to the infirmary while Gaius and Arthur stayed with Merlin. The boy hadn't woken up yet, but he was aware enough to drink without needing the physician to help him swallow (it was dangerous to make someone drink while they were unconscious, but there were ways to make it work without accidentally choking them). Giving him food was out of the question, but thankfully Linneth had brought a great deal of tonics with her. Some of them would serve as substitutes until Merlin was conscious enough to eat.

Halfway through the day, Linneth returned with Sir Leon in tow (bearing spare blankets and pillows, for which they were very thankful). He had wanted to see how Merlin was doing, and thankfully he accepted the explanations they gave. In the end he wished the boy a quick recovery and returned to the infirmary, promising to take care of things again while they stayed with Merlin.

For three more days, they took turns tending to the warlock and monitoring the infirmary, making sure each of them got a chance to rest (because if any of them were to collapse from sleep depravation or hunger, Merlin would likely blame himself after finding out). He had brief moments of awareness where he could hear what they were saying and would drink whatever he was given without any difficulty, but he had yet to actually open his eyes or speak a word. Instead he spent most of his time sleeping.

It wasn't until two days later that the boy _finally_ woke up.

* * *

Merlin would have really liked to claim that he wasn't used to clawing his way out of the dark and back to consciousness, wasn't used to waking up in pain or still tired, too cold or too hot. He would also have liked to claim that he had never closed his eyes only to open them days later, dizzy and confused and unable to remember exactly what had happened.

Unfortunately, his life wasn't exactly fair, and all of the above had happened more times than he cared to admit, so when he cracked his eyes open and was immediately assaulted by bright light, exhaustion, and a headache, he wasn't really all that surprised. Instead he simply closed his eyes again and tried to turn away, groaning in annoyance when he realized he couldn't move. He was covered in something heavy, but at least whatever it was happened to be warm.

Thank goodness for small miracles.

He was about to try and fall back asleep, but he was quickly distracted by the sound of hurried footsteps and then the feel of someone's hand lightly pushing against his shoulder.

"Merlin?"

He recognized that voice instantly, and any further thoughts of falling back asleep quickly fled. His name had been said with such concern and anticipation and what sounded a great deal like hope that he wasn't about to go and disappoint the owner of that voice. So even though the light was still far too bright and his body way too heavy, he opened his eyes and blinked a few times, forcing them to adjust.

The first thing he saw was Arthur, albeit a very rumpled and rather un-princely looking version of him. He looked like he had just woken up after only an hour of sleep. His blonde hair was sticking up everywhere, his clothing was full of wrinkles, and there were dark circles under his eyes.

He was a complete and utter mess, and Merlin wanted to laugh at the sight of him, wanted to say something about clearly being unable to take care of himself. He wanted to verbally poke and prod at him, but he just couldn't. Even if his throat weren't too dry and his head too heavy, he still couldn't.

Because the moment Arthur's pale blue eyes met his, the prince broke into a smile that was so full of relief and affection and joy that Merlin was left speechless in the wake of it. He couldn't remember a time where Arthur had ever been so completely unguarded, not a trace of his usual reserve or his arrogance.

This man sitting next to his bed, all disheveled and smiling, wasn't the crown prince of Camelot, wasn't his master, wasn't even a "Pendragon." He was the person that Merlin had given his loyalty to and who the warlock had chosen to trust with his life.

He was just Arthur, Merlin's best friend.

"Arthur?" he said, his voice nothing more than a raspy whisper, almost inaudible. He watched as the prince sighed, his smile becoming something softer, fonder, more at ease, _genuine_.

"Merlin."

Later, when his head stopped hurting and his body didn't feel so heavy and when the world stopped being so ridiculously bright, he would have to ask what had happened, because for the life of him he couldn't remember. He wanted to understand why the relief in Arthur's voice seemed so heavy and real that he could practically feel it as if it were something tangible, floating in the space between them.

For now though, he was simply content to revel in the warmth surrounding him and the knowledge that Arthur was nearby, worn-out but safe.

He let his eyes fall shut, two last words reaching him before he let himself succumb to the gentle lull of sleep, putting a smile on his face.

"…Welcome back."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:** This chapter got long. It also didn't end where I wanted it to, but I like this ending better. I kind of got carried away, and then looked at the clock and went "holy crap, I have to be to work in less than five hours and I haven't slept yet!" This, sadly, isn't anything new. It's still very unfortunate though. Thank goodness for caffiene pills :) Sigh...my only day off this week is Friday. I think I may collapse before the week ends for one reason or another. I have never owned so many different pain pills in my life, and none of them work. It really needs to snow soon so that at least one of my problems can go away.

So, this chapter has a lot of Merlin, as I can now return to his POV seeing as how he's no longer unconscious. He's great fun to write from, and I rather like the way this chapter turned out.

**Title: **Healing Spells  
**Author: **BeyondTheStorm  
**Rating: **T for violence and bloodshed.  
**Characters/pairings: **Only friendship here :) Lots of Merlin and Arthur, and quite a bit of Gwen too, with some Morgana and some Gaius.  
**Spoilers: **Um...lets just say everything up through 2x07, just to be safe.  
**Warnings: **Self-harm (though just mentions of it from now on), violence, and blood.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. I'm just a poor college graduate, though thankfully I am not a starving one :)

Review responses are at the end. I had time to write them this time cause I did it really early on :) Thank you so much for all the comments :) And thanks to all who are reading. I hope this was worth the wait :)

I imagine that this will likely only be 3 more chapters, 4 at the most, and I'm going to desperately try to get them written before November, although the odds aren't good. I'll try anyway though :)

* * *

CHAPTER 23

The second time Merlin woke up, he opened his eyes and was thankful to find that the world wasn't anywhere near as bright. His body still felt rather heavy though, and this time around the warmth was a bit too much. He tried to get his bearings and figure out what was going on, but his mind was a bit hazy. It felt like he was lying down, probably on a bed of some kind, but he was fairly certain that he couldn't remember ever having lain down. In fact, he couldn't seem to remember too much of anything. It kind of felt like he'd been asleep for a long time though, and even now, he was still rather tired.

Quickly deciding that thinking about his predicament wasn't going to help him any, he began to glance around the room. His eyes didn't get very far though. Instead they landed on the room's only other occupant. Sitting next to his bed, slumped over and sound asleep, was Arthur, and this time he looked a bit more like the prince he was supposed to be (clean, tidy, un-rumpled). His arms were crossed, head bent and shoulders rounded as he slouched in his chair. There was no way that position could possibly be comfortable, and yet he was managing to sleep just fine.

The prince still looked rather tired though, and for the life of him Merlin couldn't quite figure out why. It was just one more thing to add to his long list of questions, one that seemed to be growing longer by the second. A part of him couldn't help but wonder if this is how Arthur had felt all those times he had woken up after being knocked out (or enchanted…or both) only to be fed some convenient lie by him and Gaius. It must have been frustrating not being able to remember anything and having to rely on someone else's words to fill in the blanks.

Well, at least Arthur had all the pieces now. He could only hope that the prince would show him that same courtesy.

The warlock quickly glanced around the room, but other than Arthur there was nothing of any real interest. No one else was there, and nothing about the room was helping to answer his questions. He was almost tempted to just close his eyes and go back to sleep, but that would be rather counter productive to figuring out what had happened. However, at the same time he didn't want to wake Arthur. For whatever reason, the prince clearly hadn't been getting enough sleep, so it wouldn't be fair to deprive him of it.

Unfortunately, the choice was taken out of his hands as he shifted, trying to get away from the now rather smothering warmth, only to find that moving was an incredibly bad idea. _Everything_ was sore and stiff, and he couldn't suppress the sharp gasp or the groan that followed. The weight pressing down on him certainly wasn't making things any easier. Honestly, whose idea had it been to pile such a ridiculous number of blankets on top of him?

Not being one to learn right away from his mistakes, he tried to move again, because now the warmth was starting to become unbearable. The pain was worse this time, and the added nausea really didn't help matters any.

Thank God Arthur was asleep, because the high pitched whimper that escaped him was a thing of true embarrassment.

"Merlin?"

_Damn it._

Opening his eyes again after having shut them due to the pain, he came face to face with Arthur. The prince was wide awake and sitting a bit closer than before. His expression was one of relief and concern. Neither one was common, but both were becoming somewhat familiar to the warlock (which probably wasn't a good thing). Honestly, how many times had he woken up recently only to find Arthur sitting there waiting? Usually it was the other way around. It was a bit strange that ever since the prince had found out about his magic, their roles had been reversed.

It was slightly unnerving and extremely unfair.

He wanted to say something, wanted to ask about a million questions, but Merlin had no idea where to even start, and it certainly didn't help that he was still sore and stiff and far too warm. He probably should have at least greeted the prince seeing as how it looked like Arthur was waiting for something, but there was really only one thing on the warlock's mind at that moment.

"Why am I covered in every blanket we own?" he asked, and unfortunately his throat was still a bit dry so his attempt at sounding annoyed fell rather short. Instead his voice came out a bit worn and tired despite the fact that he was pretty sure he hadn't used it in quite a while, so it really had no right to sound as if he had screamed himself hoarse.

What made it all so much worse was that Arthur now looked slightly _sympathetic_, as if the warlock were someone in need of pity, and it was more than a little disconcerting. Actually, it was bordering on irritating.

Why couldn't his life ever be fair?

"We needed to make sure you were kept warm," said Arthur. "Gaius insisted."

Apparently the prince assumed that throwing out the physician's name would explain everything and keep him from complaining. It was unwise to argue against any of Gaius' instructions. However, Merlin was tired, sore, a bit nauseous, more than a little confused, and _too bloody warm_, which all added up to one rather frustrated and petulant warlock.

"It's too hot," he insisted, and he didn't even care if he sounded like he was whining. "They're too heavy, and I can't move."

"You _shouldn't_ move," said Arthur, "at least not until Gaius has had a chance to look at you."

Despite his words, Arthur did remove most of the blankets, and the warlock sighed in relief as the weight bearing down on him lessened and the heat was no longer stifling. He was, however, still incredibly stiff and sore and more than a little tired of the fact that he couldn't seem to remember what had happened. Why was he even lying in bed? When had that happened, and how long had he been sleeping? It had clearly been more than just a day.

He got the feeling something big had happened, something that he shouldn't have been capable of forgetting and would likely be kicking himself for as soon as he remembered what it was. The smart thing to do would be to ask Arthur the very blunt and standard question of "what happened," but logic wasn't always his strong point and there was a more pressing question at the forefront of his mind.

"How long have I been asleep for?" he asked, because out of every question he could possibly want an answer to, that one was the most important to him. More than anything, he hated waking up only to find that he had missed entire days, that things had happened around him without his knowledge. He didn't like wasting time and certainly not by being unconscious.

The last time he had truly blacked out (the incident with the basin notwithstanding), it had only been for about a day. The time before that was three. Surely it couldn't be any worse this time?

"It's been almost seven days now."

_What…?_

His eyes went wide and he was pretty certain he was gaping.

"S-seven?"

Oh, that couldn't possibly be right. There was _no way_ that was right. After everything he and Arthur had gone through, all the injuries and bouts of unconsciousness, neither of them had ever been out for more than a few days, certainly never more than four. What could have possibly happened to him?

This had to be some kind of joke. Arthur was just having him on. He had to be, because there was just no way that seven days could have completely escaped him like that. It had to be a lie. _There's no bloody way I was asleep for a whole week!_

"I'm afraid you were."

Damn. He hadn't actually meant to say that out loud. His expression must have given him away, because the corner of Arthur's mouth curved upwards in amusement. Merlin simply scowled at him or at least made an effort to. However, despite the prince's amusement, it was rather obvious that he wasn't lying. Even though the warlock's mind was still a bit fuzzy, he knew that something bad had happened, and apparently it had been bad enough to leave him unconscious for a week.

Perhaps it would be best to ask Arthur about what had happened.

He was just about to start when he heard the sound of a door opening and then closing, followed by soft footsteps. He turned his attention to the doorway, trying to push himself up a bit so he could see better. He wasn't sure who he was expecting to see as there were very few people he could think of that would bother to come visit him, but the person who walked through the door hadn't once crossed his mind. Maybe if they had, he would have remembered everything sooner.

His whole body froze, his mind locking up, and it suddenly felt like there was ice flowing through his veins.

Standing in his doorway, staring at him with wide and familiar eyes, was Linneth.

And just like that, everything came rushing back, flooding his mind with a force that left him breathless. He remembered the forest, gathering herbs, Linneth…and in an instant, with just one simple conversation, everything had fallen apart.

He had killed Linneth's father, that sorcerer who had attacked him and Arthur in the forest just outside of Camelot, and she had been angry and sad, bitter, hurt, and then…then she had used _magic_ on him.

Linneth was a sorceress.

There had been so much pain, far worse than anything he had ever felt before. She had reopened every single one of his wounds. She had tried to kill him, and he hadn't been able to stop her. He remembered falling, remembered the blood, and then Arthur had suddenly been there, looking worried and maybe a bit scared. The prince had been yelling at him, pressing against the wound in his stomach, and there had been even more pain before there was just exhaustion followed by darkness.

There had been a lot of darkness, the kind associated with death. Linneth had intended for him to die. She had tried to kill him, and now she was standing just a few feet away, still very capable of ending his life with just a few words.

Shocked didn't even begin to describe it. Frantic was perhaps a bit better of a word.

"L-Linneth!"

He panicked, his body acting entirely on its own as it shot upwards until he was sitting, his eyes completely locked on hers. However, it didn't last long. The sudden movement caused his head to spin and his stomach to churn, and suddenly he felt both dizzy and nauseous. The sharp pain that shot up his spine certainly didn't help matters any, and he did his best to suppress the groan that followed only to fail miserably. His eyes slipped closed and he found himself falling back just as quickly as he had sat up.

If not for Arthur, he probably would have smacked his head against the wall. The prince had managed to catch him with his quick reflexes and one well-placed arm.

"Idiot," he sighed, a familiar insult that came out sounding both fond and exasperated. With his free hand, the prince rearranged the pillows behind the warlock and then helped to prop him up against them, something that Merlin was thankful for even though he couldn't find the words to say it. There was no way he could support himself right now, not with how badly his body was protesting his earlier movements. His head was still spinning and he still felt like he was going to be sick.

Very carefully he opened his eyes again, grateful that at least that didn't hurt. Once more though they fell on Linneth who had now moved further into the room, her hands clasped in front of her and a sad, remorseful expression on her face.

He had kind of been hoping that she was just a figment of his imagination, but unfortunately things never seemed to work out that way.

Had he mentioned that his life was incredibly unfair?

For a while no one said anything, and Merlin was trying to both put things together and calm down enough to speak. The fact that both Linneth and Arthur were there meant that something had happened, something _big_, after he had passed out in the forest. The fact that he wasn't dead meant Linneth had stopped her attack and it also meant that she hadn't attacked Arthur.

All three of them were alive when his memories as well as logic dictated that they shouldn't be. He had been bleeding out, unable to heal himself. All things considered, he should be dead…so why wasn't he?

"Why?" was the only word he managed to rasp out, once more feeling worn-out and tired. Everything was getting to be too much, both physically and mentally, but more than anything he was just tired of not knowing what had happened. A full week of his life was missing, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't connect what had happened in the woods to what was happening now. Nothing made any sense.

"Why what?" asked Arthur.

_Why am I still alive? Why am I here? Why is Linneth here, and why isn't she trying to kill me? Why does everything hurt? Why am I tired, dizzy, and nauseous? Why was I asleep for seven bloody days?_

This time around he decided that maybe it was best to just stick to the most basic question he could think of.

He looked first to Arthur and then turned his attention to Linneth. He leaned back further into the pillows, relaxing as much as he could, because something told him he was going to be sitting there for a while. Meeting her gaze, he asked the only question that made sense, one that pretty much encompassed everything he wanted to know.

"What happened?"

At first no one said anything. He did notice that Arthur had turned towards Linneth, looking at her in a way that made it seem like he was encouraging her, urging her to speak. Her eyes flicked over to him and then returned to Merlin's before she lowered her head in what looked like an ashamed bow.

He had been confused before, but things were making even less sense by the second.

"I…" she began, swallowing a bit hard, "I tried to kill you."

"Yes, thank you, I _do_ actually remember that bit."

She lowered her head further, and he thought that perhaps he might have been a little harsh, but really, she _had_ tried to kill him. It was a completely reasonable response, and he could easily blame his sarcasm on exhaustion if he had to, but he didn't think he would need to defend his reaction. He had almost died because of her. He was entitled to feel irritated.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I know I have no right to ask you to forgive me, nor am I expecting you to, but I truly am sorry. I was wrong to attack you like that. I would also like to apologize on behalf of my father. The actions he took were unfair and unjust, and I'm sorry for what he put you both through. He had no right, and I understand now that you only did what was necessary. I have no intention of seeking revenge for his death, and even if you can't forgive me, I ask that you please believe me. I really am sorry."

Merlin wasn't sure what to say to any of that. She had just answered a great deal of his questions, but at the same time she hadn't answered any of them at all. He still had no idea what had happened out there in the woods. He didn't know what had changed Linneth's mind or why the three of them were still alive and co-existing in the same room without even a hint of malice. He couldn't really piece anything together from what she had given him, but there was one thing that rang clear.

Linneth, despite all her pride and all her suffering, was genuinely sorry. She had meant every word, and if she no longer held any grudge against him for the loss of her father, then what was the point in holding one of his own?

"It's alright," he said, relaxing even further now that he was certain there was no longer a potential threat. "I forgive you."

The reaction he received from Linneth would have been humorous under different circumstances. She looked like she couldn't quite believe what he'd said, her eyes wide with shock.

"W-what?" she asked. "But I…how can you…just like that?"

"You said you were sorry, and I believe you. Besides, being resentful is a waste of time. It won't help any."

He watched her, a little confused, as her attention shifted back and forth between him and Arthur a few times. The prince had a rather self-satisfied smirk on his face, a look that more or less said "I told you so," but the reason behind it was a complete mystery to the warlock. He really was missing a great deal of the story behind all of this.

In the end Linneth just sighed and shook her head, her whole body suddenly relaxing as if a huge weight had just fallen from her shoulders. A small but amused smile crossed her face, a bit of light returning to her dark eyes.

"I really don't understand the two of you," she said. "But thank you."

She bowed her head yet again, and the smirk on the prince's face turned into an actual smile, relieved and content.

Yes, he had definitely missed something.

"So," he began, "exactly what happened? I don't really remember much aside from my wounds reopening."

"What _do_ you remember?" asked Arthur, and if the warlock didn't know any better, it almost seemed like the prince was a little worried. It made Merlin wonder if perhaps Arthur had said or done something that he didn't want him to know about.

"Not much. Everything's pretty blurry. I might have even been hallucinating at some point. I remember falling, and then you were there. You were yelling at me and pushing on that stab wound…that really hurt, you know."

"It was for your own good."

He knew it was true, but he still glared at the prince before once more trying to recall what had happened.

Unfortunately, that was kind of where his memory ended.

"I'm afraid I don't really remember much after that, just voices, but I can't remember any of the words."

He might have been imagining it, but Arthur almost seemed relieved with that revelation although the prince was doing his best to hide it. Now he was almost certain that there had to be something that Arthur had done that he didn't want the warlock to know about. Asking wouldn't get him anywhere though, so instead he turned his attention back to Linneth, because he still had a lot of questions.

"I know you probably don't want to talk about this, but can I ask…why did you stop?" Out of everything that had happened, that was the one thing he couldn't quite figure out. He could accept that Linneth was sorry about what she'd done, that she had put her grudge and her anger behind and was ready to move on, but what he didn't understand was why. What had made her change her mind when she had been ready to kill him? What stopped her from going through with it?

"I…"

Just as quickly as she had opened her mouth, she snapped it shut, and interestingly enough, her eyes drifted towards Arthur, looking a little nervous. Merlin glanced at the prince only to see a scowl on his face, one directed at Linneth, almost as if he were silently ordering her not to say a word. The threat was clear even though there was no real heat behind it.

"…_Someone_ made me realize that what I was doing was wrong, that there was no reason for it. What happened with my father wasn't your fault, and you didn't deserve to die because of it, so I stopped."

He was almost certain that "someone" translated to "Arthur" if the look on the prince's face was anything to go by. He still seemed rather displeased but grateful at the same time. That meant that Arthur was the reason he was still alive, that the prince had somehow managed to convince Linneth to spare him and had even gone so far as to forgive her for her actions. That was the only logical conclusion given everything he had seen and heard thus far.

He _really_ wanted to know the details, but something told him that Linneth wouldn't elaborate as long as Arthur was present. The prince clearly didn't want her to, which likely meant that whatever he had done was something he was probably embarrassed about. After all, he never liked to admit to being worried.

Merlin would simply have to ask her more about it later.

"Thank you," he said, and he genuinely meant it, because he had been at her mercy. She could have easily killed him, but in the end she had chosen to stop.

"I'm the last person you should be thanking. You almost died because of me."

"But I didn't." And really, that was all that actually mattered. All of them were alive. It was something to be thankful for.

For a while the three of them simply stayed in silence, letting everything soak in. They were all putting a great deal behind them, leaving things in the past, and really, that was the best place for thoughts of revenge and grudges. It was best to shove them away, put them to rest, because the only thing born from grudges were more grudges. It was a cycle that would never end unless someone chose to take the higher ground. Forgiveness and understanding were the only ways to quell hatred and vengeance.

He wasn't about to admit it, but Merlin was rather proud of whatever Arthur had done to stop Linneth. The prince had changed so much in the time that he had known him, and some of the most drastic changes had occurred in just the past two months. He had to admit that he had been worried about whether or not the prince could truly come to trust magic. Arthur had admitted that he was willing to trust _him_ and _his_ magic, but that was different from admitting that he would trust magic in general.

However, despite what Linneth had done and what her father had done, Arthur had obviously forgiven her. Not only had he found a way to make her stop without hurting her, but he had then forgiven her for what she'd done and even seemed to be perfectly calm in her presence despite what she was capable of. He had always sort of thought that the prince would be wary of other magic users, unable to trust them, but that clearly wasn't the case. Instead he was making an effort to understand, trying to prove that he was willing to make amends and to trust those who were capable of using magic.

The crown prince of Camelot was committing treason in so many ways, and yet that knowledge wasn't weighing him down any. He was simply doing what he felt was right, completely unashamed of his actions.

One day he truly would be a remarkable king.

"So, any more questions?" asked Arthur, sounding a little impatient.

"Hundreds, actually," he said with a smirk, "but a lot of them are things I'd like to ask Gaius, so I'll hold off on the rest for now."

"Good, because if you're done, then there's something we need to discuss."

"Really? What?"

He watched as Arthur's eyes flicked over towards Linneth. His followed soon after only to find that she once again was bowing her head, avoiding his eyes. She looked guilty for some reason, but there was a great deal of resolve in her expression. She took a deep breath before pulling herself up to her full height, no longer bent or bowing, arms crossed in a manner that was more professional than protective. Those dark eyes met his, and he was once more reminded of their first meeting. Proud and confident, knowledgeable, compassionate—this was the real Linneth.

"There are some things I need to tell you," she said, "about the illness."

With another deep breath, she began.

Throughout the explanation, Merlin remained quiet, simply allowing Linneth to say what she needed. He just took it all in, watching her reactions just as surely as she was watching his. She explained how it had been her father's idea, told him about why and how. She didn't try to defend the man's actions, and when she apologized a few more times, he simply let her, knowing it was something she needed to do to make this easier on herself.

She then told him about what she'd done, about her part in the creation of the illness, and even though the guilt he had seen earlier was still there, it wasn't something suffocating. She wasn't consumed by it, drowning in it, at least not anymore, because at some point he was sure that she must have been. Her whole story felt like something that she was coming to terms with, something that she had perhaps explained more than once. He was also certain that she had already told all of this to Arthur at some point since the prince wasn't really reacting at all. His expression was one of someone who already knew.

He imagined Gaius probably knew as well.

It just wasn't fair (seven _bloody_ days). He really didn't like being the last one to know (that position had previously belonged to Arthur, even though he had mostly just been oblivious to the truth. This, unfortunately, was a bit different).

He managed not to say anything at all, not to complain or insert his own opinion. He also didn't distract her with any of his own questions (there would be time for that later). He was doing an excellent job of staying quiet…until she began talking about the spell's source. He was fairly certain she had said something about it earlier, but his mind was still tired and thus he couldn't be expected to take in every little detail, at least not right away. However, the word "vessel" was one that quickly drew his attention.

"Wait, you mean you _know_ what the source is?" he asked.

"Um…yes?"

"And you know _where_ it is?"

"Yes…"

"Haven't you been listening?" asked Arthur. "She already mentioned it before. Clearly she had to know _where _and _what_ it was when she tried to stop the spell."

Ignoring Arthur for the moment, Merlin gave Linneth his full attention, and she stared back at him, suddenly looking a little nervous.

"If you know, then why haven't you told anyone? Why haven't you done anything? You have magic. There has to be a way to destroy the source, so why haven't you…?"

"Because _my magic_ isn't strong enough," she said, cutting him off. Her voice was still at the same level but her tone was sharp, almost as if she were yelling. "The first time I tried, I only made things worse, and every time after that hasn't made any difference. I can't even _scratch_ the vessel with my magic. Nothing I have tried has worked, and I know very little when it comes to using spells for the purpose of destroying. My magic is better suited for the work of a physician, a healer. On its own, it's not enough to stop the illness. I can't destroy the source."

"Where is it?"

At first Linneth didn't say anything. She only stared in something akin to disbelief at the warlock sitting before her. Merlin had definitely seen better days; there was no denying that. Even when he had first come to Greenswood, back when his wounds had mostly been fresh and barely healed, he had still looked healthier than he did now. He was far too pale, his visible wounds a sharp contrast to the pasty hue of his skin. There were dark rings under his eyes, a sign of both exhaustion and blood loss although thankfully they were now more so due to the former than the latter.

The boy was most likely nauseous, tired, hungry, thirsty, weak, and above all in dire need of more rest, and yet he didn't seem to be at all concerned about himself. He was lying there, only able to sit up due to the mound of pillows supporting him, and yet he was staring at her with unwavering resolve and a need to _know_, to _do_ something. He had been so close to dying because of her, and yet he didn't even seem to care anymore, wasn't concerned about it in the least. Despite the determination she could see in him, there was also something very dangerous in those eyes, though it wasn't something harmful or in any way cruel. Merlin likely didn't have a malicious bone in his body. It was something fierce and protective, without restraint and lacking reason…something detrimental to no one but himself.

Arthur had told her that under no circumstances was she allowed to tell Merlin where the source was. The prince had even gone as far as to claim that the warlock was "an idiot with no sense of self-preservation." Back then she hadn't understood what he meant, but she was starting to. Merlin was clearly the type of person who would sacrifice himself for the sake of others, who would do everything in his power to save as many people as he could regardless of the consequences to himself. He had been willing to die for Arthur when he had faced her father.

It was an admirable quality, the desire to help people, a belief in the greater good and a determination to do what was right. However, it was also something frightening and worrisome for the people close to him, because Merlin sort of seemed like the kind of person who couldn't quite wrap his head around the fact that it went both ways. He didn't want to lose anyone he cared about, but at the same time they didn't want to lose him either, and unfortunately, sometimes things couldn't work out for both sides. Sometimes sacrifices had to be made.

However, this wasn't one of those times, and she had no intention of doing anything that could potentially allow it to be. She had made a promise to Arthur, and now that she fully understood why, there was no way she was going to break it.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you, not yet," she told him, her eyes drifting briefly towards the prince before focusing on the young warlock once more. Merlin's eyes had gone a bit wide in both disbelief and slight indignation at being denied an answer.

"What? Why not?"

"If I were to tell you where it was, what would you do?" she challenged, although she was pretty sure she already knew the answer.

"What would I…what do you _think_ I would do? I'd destroy it. In a few days, I should be healed enough to…"

"No."

She watched as Merlin's attention shot over to Arthur after the prince's rather firm rejection of what he'd been about to suggest. Now the warlock really did look indignant, a hint of defiance burning in his eyes. However, Arthur was glaring right back, his expression as well as his posture saying that he would not be swayed from his decision and that his word was final.

Apparently that wasn't enough to stop Merlin.

"What do you mean 'no?' If there's a chance that I can stop it, then I have to at least try. If we don't end it soon, people are going to start dying!"

"And if you rush off without giving yourself a chance to heal, _you'll_ be the one who dies!"

"So I'm supposed to just sit here and do nothing, letting all those people suffer while knowing that I could end it?"

"You're _supposed_ to rest until you're completely healed and _then_ deal with it. I don't care how long it takes. You are _not_ going anywhere near it until every last wound is gone."

"But…"

"That's an order, Merlin."

The warlock sighed, all the fight seeming to drain right out of him as he lowered his head and turned his attention to the sheets on his bed. He was clenching and unclenching his hands, a sad but thoughtful expression on his face, and Linneth was quick to notice that despite the fact that his earlier fire had disappeared he hadn't lost an ounce of his resolve.

"Arthur," he began in a voice that was far softer, one meant to placate although his words did anything but. "It could take a long time for me to heal…too long. The illness will keep spreading. It might even reach Camelot, and we can't let that happen, no matter what. If I can stop it, then it doesn't matter…"

"Don't you _dare_…"

She drew in a sharp breath, and she was almost certain that Merlin had as well, his words being abruptly cut off. If the prince's glare wasn't enough to shut the warlock up, his tone certainly had been. In the few weeks she had spent with them, she had never heard him speak like that. Three words, deep and angry and threatening, but as clear as the threat was, it wasn't something frightening, at least not in a bad way. His expression was tight and his eyes narrow, filled with something she couldn't quite grasp. Whereas Merlin's emotions were a bit easier to read, Arthur's were far more hidden, more controlled, but bits and pieces of them leaked into his words and were present in his posture. His knuckles were turning white as he gripped the armrests of his chair, as if he were barely controlling the urge to throttle the young man before him.

"Don't even _think_ about finishing that sentence, because I'm tired of hearing it. Your life is _not_ an acceptable loss, so don't you _dare_ claim that it is. You are going to stay here and you are going to wait until you're healed, or I swear, Merlin, I will make you regret it."

A single beat of silence, the very sound of resolve when it shatters.

"…I…yes, sire."

The air was tense around them, the atmosphere suddenly feeling heavy, and Linneth imagined that she would probably feel uncomfortable if not for the fact that she had come to a rather astounding realization. That thing that she hadn't been able to grasp was suddenly crystal clear.

These two men—master and servant, prince and warlock—were very much the same, for what she could read in Arthur was exactly what she had seen in Merlin. It was something fierce and protective, determined, dangerous. She had seen it in him before, back in the forest and mixed with desperation as he begged for the warlock to be spared. It was a type of loyalty rarely seen, something irrational and without restraint, something that transcended everything and nothing at the same time. It was something that simply couldn't be put into words, couldn't be acknowledged, something that was understood on a purely instinctual level.

She had never met two people who were so similar and yet so contrasting in equal measures.

It was fascinating seeing so many barriers crumbling in their wake without either of them truly realizing it. Perhaps someday they really would be able to change things.

Not knowing what to say to break the rather intense mood that had settled between them, Linneth found herself immensely grateful when the front door suddenly opened. All three of them turned towards the doorway, waiting to see who it was that had decided to drop by. There was a bit of shuffling followed by the sound of a bag being dropped, and then some more shuffling until finally Gaius appeared in the doorway, his eyes instantly seeking out Merlin.

Just like that the mood lifted as the warlock broke into a smile, one that was genuine if not the slightest bit tired. It was understandable. This was the longest he had been awake since he first lost consciousness. It was actually kind of miraculous that he had lasted this long.

"Gaius," he greeted, earning him a smile in return from the physician.

"Merlin, I'm glad to see you're finally awake. You had us all worried."

"Sorry."

Gaius simply shook his head in amusement before turning to Linneth.

"Could you possibly take care of the infirmary for a while?" he asked. "There are a few things I'd like to take care of."

"Of course."

"I thank you."

The young herbalist merely bowed (and Merlin was fairly certain he would never quite get used to that) before bidding them farewell and heading off. Gaius then turned to look at Arthur before motioning to the empty bucket by the wall.

"Sire, if it's not too much trouble, could I ask you to fetch some more water and perhaps a bit more wood for the fire?"

"Of course. It's no trouble at all."

Merlin simply watched as the prince got to his feet, stretching his more than likely very stiff limbs (sleeping in a chair had been a very foolish idea especially when there was a perfectly fine bed barely fifteen feet away). He then walked over to the bucket and picked it up as if this were something he was actually used to doing. Without a word he left their temporary home, and Gaius came over to sit in the chair that had been vacated. He heard his mentor heave a deep sigh, watching him with a knowing look.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions," he said. "I thought it might be easier to discuss certain things without an audience."

He did have a lot of questions, and he was rather thankful that it was now just him and Gaius, at least for a while.

He decided that it would be best to simply start with the question that had been bothering him the most, because even though he knew what had happened to him, he still didn't fully understand it.

"Was I really asleep for seven days?" he asked softly, staring downward at his hands, his right hand in particular.

"I'm afraid so. You awoke briefly a few times, but you weren't coherent. You did wake up for a brief moment yesterday, according to Arthur, but he said you fell asleep again not long after."

"I do remember that one, but I can't recall any of the others."

"It's understandable given the state you were in."

"But why? Gaius, what exactly happened?"

The physician regarded him sadly, sighing once more and looking like a few years had been taken off his life.

"You lost a great deal of blood, Merlin. It's a miracle that you survived at all. I'm certain you have your magic to thank for that, as I can think of nothing else that could have kept you alive for so long given your condition. When Arthur and Linneth brought you back here, I feared for a moment that it was already too late."

The warlock didn't say anything, only listened, trying to piece everything together that had occurred during the last seven days.

"If you haven't already, you should thank them both. Linneth used her magic to help you recover this past week. If not for those tonics, you would likely still be sleeping and in a far worse state than you are. And although I would caution against mentioning what he did, you should really thank Arthur. Not only did he convince Linneth to save you, but he has barely set foot outside this house since he brought you here. He made certain you were looked after."

Merlin lowered his head a bit further, feeling just slightly embarrassed but also rather touched. Yes, he knew that Arthur actually cared. The prince had his own way of showing it, but it was different hearing about it from a third party, and he found himself wondering once more what Arthur had done to convince Linneth to spare him.

"I still don't understand why she stopped. What did he do to convince her?"

He glanced at the physician, trying to gauge his expression. He was a bit surprised to see an amused smile cross the man's face.

"You'd best not repeat what I tell you, for both our sakes."

"Alright."

"He begged her."

"He…what?"

Arthur and any form of the word "beg" did not belong in the same sentence together. Arthur was a prince. Princes _don't_ beg.

"He begged her to save you, to let you live. Not once did he try to attack her. I won't give you the details, but when she realized that he was willing to commit treason for your sake, she ended her spell. He cast everything aside, even his pride, to try and save you. You owe him your life."

He couldn't picture it. He had never before seen Arthur plead or beg, desperate to the point of humility, and he had never thought the prince would do so for the sake of someone like him. This was something he would keep to himself. He wouldn't let Arthur know that he knew, but he would remember to thank him, because where it was his destiny and his responsibility to protect Arthur, it was not in any way Arthur's responsibility to protect him, and yet he had so many times and in so many ways. Never would he take that for granted.

Gaius said nothing more, and as the silence stretched, the warlock's mind began to wander, heading back to where it had been while watching his hands. It was actually something he had noticed earlier, not long after he had woken up, but he hadn't wanted to ask anyone other than Gaius. He also hadn't wanted anyone else present, because he got the feeling he really wasn't going to like the answer.

He couldn't see the gash on his head or the hole in his shoulder, nor could he see the knife wound on his stomach. He could, however, see the one on his right hand, one he had had for such a long time now, longer than any of the others.

It looked exactly like it had before—scabbed over, closed, but _not healed_.

All his spells were still in place, still working.

Seven days. He had been healing for _seven days_.

So then why did it remain unchanged?

"Gaius…_why_ aren't my wounds healing?"

* * *

**Review Responses:** Same thing as always :) They're a bit short this time...I think.

alexwacrap: Thanks for reviewing! That was by far my favorite little bit to write as of late :) I'm glad it was as cute as I had hoped it would be.

DP-shrine-in-closet-girl: Thank you! I'm glad you liked that part :) I like getting to write Gaius like that, because I honestly don't think he'd adapt that easily and that he would likely have some doubt about Arthur's acceptance. It can be rather hard to put aside a lifetime of beliefs, after all.

Loopstagirl: Thanks! I'm glad it was as adorable as I had hoped. I like getting to write cute little moments like that, especially since the last few chapters have been rather heavy :) I also find I'm far more comfortable writing the softer scenes.

Yukka Sam: Thanks for the review! I'm glad :) I have so much fun writing Arthur when he's unguarded like that. Their friendship is just far too adorable and it's so much fun writing scenes that can show that :)

WitchyWeasel: Thanks for reviewing! I had so much fun with that last scene, so I'm glad it had the desired effect :) After so much heavy stuff, I thought it'd be nice to end with something soft and fuzzy for a change.

Emachinescat: Thank you! Good to know that last scene worked the way I wanted it to. Their relationship is a rather adorable one, and I love getting to write the softer moments with them :) Ah, glad you liked all of Arthur's introspection. I enjoy making him think, because he actually is smart, just a bit oblivious, and with everything I've put him through, he kind of has a lot to think about :)

Aimael: Thank you! That was by far my favorite bit of that chapter. Ah, and I probably won't be writing much more in Arthur's POV now that Merlin is awake. I pretty much expanded on everything I wanted to with him. Plus Merlin is a lot of fun to write :) And thanks for the warning. I am keeping it in mind, but I do have the rest mapped out. I'll try not to draw things out, or at least I don't intend to :)

Toasterphantom: Thank you! Glad you liked it :) Yes, Merlin is safe for now. Always a good thing. I'm pretty sure I have tortured him enough in this fic. It's good to be able to go to work happy, and it's nice to know that my fic is something to read right away :) That makes me rather happy :)

cooking-ninja18: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it. That chapter was a bit hard to write, but I was rather happy with it in the end. It was a lot of stuff that needed to be done. Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait :)

peanutmeg: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked that part :) That was my favorite bit to write, despite how small it was. I love writing scenes like that between them, and Merlin's POV is always enjoyable :)

talk-ape: Thank you! Glad you thought so :) I love the softer scenes like that. Arthur and Merlin have such an adorable friendship that it's great fun getting to write them during those kinds of moments :)

Aris1013: Thanks! I'm glad :) That's exactly what I had been going for. That scene was so much fun, despite its shortness. Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait. There was lots of Merlin and his reactions in it :) He's such fun to write.

crossMyheartHope2Spy: Thanks for reviewing! So glad you liked that bit :) I rather loved writing it. The two of them are such fun to write like that :) Their friendship is a rather adorable one.

ruby890: Thanks for the review! I'm glad it came out the way I had hoped. I wanted to end with a lighter scene since the chapters have been rather heavy lately. I thought a soft, fuzzy scene would be nice :)

Sydelle Rein: Thank you! I'm glad :) Adorable is exactly what I had been hoping for. And I'm glad you liked the bit with Arthur and Gaius. I just think that after everything he's been through that Gaius wouldn't completely trust Arthur with the whole magic thing right away. I'm glad that it all seems in character for them :)

Bluebellbird: Thank you! That means a lot :) I rather love writing, so it's always nice to know when I'm doing well. I haven't had this much fun writing something in a long time :) And I'm glad you liked the chapter. Hopefully this one was good to :)

blank: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it :) Adorable was exactly what I was going for. They totally do have the best friendship ever. That's one of the reasons that I'm so completely in love with this series. And I'm glad you like the way I've developed Linneth. She changed so much from what I had intended on originally, but I'm happy for it, as I like her this way a lot better. There's not much left of this fic, but I hope it'll be just as good as the rest :)

Darkenwood: Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked that bit :) Despite how short it was, it was fun to write. I like putting the two of them in softer scenes. I wanted something cute and fuzzy to end with since the last few chapters have been rather intense and a bit dark.

daily-chan: Thank you! Glad you liked it :) Oh, I won't hurt Merlin too much. I think I've tortured him enough…more or less. Despite the fact that I've stuck solely to friendship, I'm well aware of the slashier tendencies I lean towards :) Perhaps someday I will have to attempt writing a slash fic, as despite being a fan of slash I've yet to write one. And in response to the question you asked me a while ago, I do have a youtube account, although I currently have only one video posted. I intend to remedy that pretty soon. But no, I haven't made any Merlin amv's yet, although I do have a few ideas :)

candy-cake: Thanks for the review! That's the reaction I was going for :) I felt the need to make the ending cute since the rest was so heavy. Indeed, poor Merlin. I've rather tortured him a lot in this fic. He's on the mend now though, and a great deal of the rest of this will be in his POV, because he's rather a great deal of fun to write :)

XxSailorWinchesterXx: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it :) The ending was rather fun to write. Needed something cute and soft after so much heavy stuff. Plus Merlin's POV is a lot of fun to write :)

Catindahat: Thanks for reviewing! Happy you liked it :) Even though he can be hard to write, I like making Arthur think. I like mulling through his reasoning for things, because with all I've put him through, he has a lot to think about.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: **It's late again, though not as late as last time. I honestly don't have much to say today. I'm really sore though (stupid shoulders) and in dire need of sleep. Spent the weekend working and then went on a family trip for the last few days. It was a rather ridiculous week for me, and I'm amazed I managed to get this chapter done so quickly. Hurray!

**Title: **Healing Spells  
**Author: **BeyondTheStorm  
**Rating: **T for violence and bloodshed.  
**Characters/pairings: **Only friendship here :) Lots of Merlin and Arthur, and quite a bit of Gaius.  
**Spoilers: **Um...lets just say everything up through 2x07, just to be safe.  
**Warnings: **Self-harm (though just mentions of it from now on), violence, and blood.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. I'm just a poor college graduate, though thankfully I am not a starving one :)

This is most likely the third to last chapter. I'm planning on 26 being the last one. It may end up being 27 though. We'll see how it goes :)

Thank you so much to everyon reading my fic :) I'm glad people are enjoying it.

Review Responses are at the bottom.

* * *

CHAPTER 24

Of all the reactions Merlin had been _expecting_ from his mentor after asking a question that to him, personally, was a point of great concern…exasperated had not been one of them. Clearly he must have missed something, that or maybe the physician hadn't heard him right. Gaius was supposed to be concerned or surprised or anxious or _something_ that wasn't whatever that look was. Instead he had heaved a rather put-upon sigh, looking at the warlock in both irritation and disbelief, as if he couldn't quite believe what Merlin had just said while at the same time knowing exactly what and why he had asked.

He was _looking_ at him (yet again) in that way that implied that the warlock really was the idiot that everyone seemed to think he was. It just wasn't fair. He hadn't even done anything this time!

"What?" he asked a bit defensively, because he didn't like that look at all. Despite popular belief, he did _not_ actually suffer from a mental affliction.

"Sometimes I can't help but wonder if all those born with such extensive magical talents are also born with a lack of common sense or if you're simply an exception."

Oh, that was just unfair and completely uncalled for, especially since he had been inwardly panicking about his unhealed wounds. He was just about to tell Gaius what he thought of that when the physician continued speaking.

"Merlin, the next time you decide to pursue a particular branch of magic, it would be wise to read the _entire_ section _before_ attempting anything. It has become painfully clear to me that you did no such thing, for if you had, you likely wouldn't be in this situation."

Okay, so maybe there was some truth in that. Maybe it would have been a good idea to read it all first before trying the spells, but it was so _long_. It would have taken him forever to get through, and he hadn't wanted to wait. Besides, he had eventually gotten around to reading _most_ of it, and nothing he had come across explained why his wounds had stopped healing.

Honesty, it wasn't his fault. There was no reason for Gaius to be looking at him like that. The lecture wasn't necessary either.

"I…what?" And honestly, what was he even supposed to say to that? "What does that have to do with this?"

"Everything."

"But…I don't understand! It said the spells would keep working, that the wounds would keep healing until they were gone, so why have they stopped?"

He watched his mentor, waiting for the answer. He saw Gaius sigh yet again, although this one was far less exasperated. His expression shifted into one that was a bit more sympathetic and sad, as if he were recalling something he would rather forget. Most of Merlin's indignation at being insulted faded away at the sight of his friend who once more looked tired and a bit worn, as if years had been taken off his life.

"You were very close to death, Merlin," he said, his voice much softer than it had been. "I don't think you fully realize just how close we came to losing you. If you were anyone else, you would not have survived that kind of extensive blood loss. Your magic is the only thing that kept you alive until we could treat you, and even now it continues to aid you."

"But…I didn't…I don't remember doing anything."

"Your magic is very instinctive at times. You didn't need to do anything. It's a part of you, and when you were dying, it acted in your best interests, because despite the fact that most of your actions prove otherwise, you do have some basic sense of self-preservation, even if it is only on a purely _subconscious_ level."

As his expression slipped back into a scowl, Merlin spared a quick moment to be grateful that Arthur wasn't around to hear this, as the prince would never be able to pass up such a golden opportunity to insult him. He didn't want to hear how his magic apparently had more common sense than he did. It was bad enough that Gaius was more or less implying that himself. Honestly, it was nice of him to explain, but he could have done so in a much nicer manner, preferably one that didn't contain hidden insults.

He gave the physician a petulant glare, but Gaius simply ignored him and continued talking.

"Your magic was focused solely on keeping you alive, therefore the magic from all your wounds was pulled out in order to help you recover, leaving just enough to hold them closed and to fight off infection. If you would have read through the entire section on healing magic, you would have known that."

Merlin, feeling rather chastised, tried his best not to sigh in defeat, because as usual, Gaius was right. He was _always_ right, a fact that the warlock both loved and loathed, because even though it made the physician someone he could always rely on, it also meant that he couldn't get away with things and often had to face the lectures that came with his bouts of recklessness.

"There is something else that you should know that you probably haven't realized," said Gaius. "Take a look at your arms."

Confused but curious, the warlock did as he was told, and at first it didn't fully register what he was looking for, because he couldn't really see much of anything…and that's when it hit him. His eyes went wide as he took in the sight of his mostly unmarked flesh. There were just a few rough red lines, but otherwise there was only pale skin, smooth and unmarred.

All those wounds he had inflicted upon himself (excluding the one on his hand) were gone. All of them had healed.

"I…I don't understand…"

"I thought as much."

"So why did they heal while all the others…?"

"Because I had you draw the magic out of them so that they would heal naturally. Really, Merlin, you should have finished reading. There is a section towards the end that explains the consequences of relying on healing magic. When you use a healing spell, the magic takes over the healing process completely. While your body healed the wounds on your arms, your magic was too busy keeping you alive to heal the rest. Now that you're recovering, they should start healing again, but it will be a much slower process than before given the state you're in. It will most likely be another week, perhaps even two, before you're completely healed."

He sucked in a sharp breath, his eyes widening at the realization of what that meant, of what it would mean for the people of Greenswood.

"_Two weeks_?" he practically shouted in disbelief. "But Gaius, we can't afford to wait that long!"

"I'm sorry, Merlin, but there is no other choice."

"Yes there is!"

He couldn't take this. It wasn't fair. All of them were well aware that he could end the illness, that all he would have to do is wait a few days before he would be healed _enough_ to try. Yes, there was a possibility that his wounds would reopen yet again, but if he didn't do something soon, people were going to start dying. All of those people would eventually die, two of which were knights of Camelot, people he and Arthur knew personally.

He didn't want anyone to die, and two weeks was a long time…_too_ long. The illness could easily spread beyond Greenswood in that amount of time if it hadn't already. If there was a chance that he could end it sooner rather than later, then he had to take that chance. Why couldn't anyone else understand that?

In the end, everything came down to him. All those lives were on his shoulders.

"I could end it!" he said, the words coming out a bit more harshly than he'd intended. "I just need a few days, that's all! My magic is strong enough that I don't need to be completely healed! You know it is! If I wait for two weeks, people are going to _die_, Gaius! We can't wait that long!"

In his frustration, Merlin had sat up straight once again, and that simple movement proved to be a huge mistake. The motion, mixed with his anxiety, had a rather poor affect on his already questionable health. The earlier nausea and dizziness came back with a vengeance, and after all the yelling he had just done, he found that it was hard to breathe right. His heart felt like it was racing, and no matter how quickly or how deeply he sucked in air, it never seemed to be enough. He probably would have fallen forwards, but Gaius quickly grabbed hold of him, keeping him steady.

"Merlin, you have to calm down," said Gaius firmly, his voice taking on the professional tone of a physician. "Getting worked up will only make your condition worse."

He imagined he looked rather horrible at the moment. He certainly felt it. He felt sick to his stomach and exhausted and panicked all at the same time, not to mention his headache had returned, forcing him to close his eyes in defense against the pain. He was definitely a far cry from looking "well" or even moderately "okay."

So naturally that was the moment Arthur chose to return. Curse his luck.

Merlin barely registered the sound of the door opening and closing, nor did he hear the thump of the firewood being set down followed by the bucket. He didn't even hear Arthur's rather loud and pompous footsteps (and they _were_ pompous, no matter what the prince had to say about it).

"…_What_ happened?"

He did, however, manage to hear that.

"I was only gone for a moment! What could you have possibly done now?"

And he certainly heard that. Arthur was just lucky that he couldn't seem to catch his breath, because otherwise he would definitely make him pay for that. Just this once, he would let it go…for now, anyway.

"Merlin, breathe," said Gaius in the most calming voice he could manage, and Merlin really wished he could form a coherent sentence, because really, _thank you, _Gaius, for that wonderful bit of advice. He would definitely make sure to keep it in mind.

In the end though, he did finally manage to get his body and his mind to settle down as the physician carefully helped him to lie back against the pillows again. He opened his eyes only to see that both Gaius and Arthur were watching him as if he might pass out at any moment. He was really starting to get tired of it all. He didn't particularly like having people fretting over him, although he really only had himself to blame for it. So much of his situation could be traced back to him and his actions.

Next time he would definitely listen to Gaius and read the book first. He'd even write himself a note so that he wouldn't forget.

For a while no one said anything. Merlin knew they were watching him, but he just kept his head down, staring at the bed sheets but not actually seeing them. He suddenly felt exhausted, overwhelmed. Everything just felt like it was too much for him, because right now he couldn't even manage to sit up on his own, and not only that, but his magic was currently preventing him from healing, leaving him feeling more vulnerable than ever before. There was also a whole building full of people who were on their deathbeds, all of them suffering, and he was completely helpless to change any of it.

And perhaps what bothered him the most was that he _could_ but no one would let him. There was no proof that it would cost him his life. No one could possibly know that for certain, and if it meant that everyone in that infirmary could be saved, then wasn't that an acceptable risk?

He couldn't prevent the sigh that escaped him, one that he was certain sounded just as dejected as he felt.

"Merlin?" asked Gaius, and the warlock immediately knew what he was asking. Both the physician and Arthur were obviously waiting for him to say something.

"…I don't want anyone to die," he told them softly, refusing to raise his head as he began clenching and unclenching his hands again.

"I know, and I promise that I will do everything I can to prevent it until you are well enough, but until then, Merlin, you need to focus on healing. Let Linneth and I worry about the infirmary."

"Have you made any progress? Was there anything in the book?"

"I'm not sure yet, but now that I know more about what we're dealing with, I believe I know what section to look in. I won't be able to cure it, but I may be able to slow its progression, perhaps draw it out long enough until something can be done about the source."

The physician reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder, a gesture meant to comfort.

"Don't worry, Merlin. None of this is your fault. I promise I will do everything in my power to save as many as I can, and in the end, you _will_ be able to fix this. You just need to be patient."

"…Alright." He really didn't have a choice in the matter, and despite everything he had said earlier, he knew that this was for the best. If he waited until he was completely healed, then he'd be at his best when facing the source, and that was truly the only way to guarantee that it would be destroyed. Linneth had said that her magic couldn't even scratch it, and hers wasn't at all weak. It would likely take everything he had to end this.

He felt Gaius pat him twice on the shoulder before getting to his feet, a small smile on the older man's face.

"You should rest for a while. I'll be sure to wake you in time for dinner. You've barely had anything to eat this past week, and a tonic can only do so much."

"Alright."

The physician gave him one last smile before leaving the room, most likely heading off into the kitchen. He closed the door behind him softly, leaving Merlin alone with Arthur once again. The prince took up his recent post, leaning back in the chair with his arms crossed. Merlin was well aware that he was being watched, but he simply kept his head low, not wanting to look up just yet. Instead he relaxed a bit further into the mound of pillows behind him and played with the fraying edges of his sleeves.

How did Gaius expect him to sleep after having so much thrown at him in the last hour? He had woken up completely unaware of what was going on, and now that he had all the information, he wished he could go back to those few blessed moments where he hadn't known anything. Yes, he had been frustrated at the time, but at least he hadn't felt like the whole kingdom was sitting on his shoulders.

He couldn't help but wonder if this is how Arthur felt every time his father sent him out to face their enemies. Was this the same kind of pressure that pushed down on the prince whenever he went off to fight a magical beast or a sorcerer? Was this how he felt when going up against something that he knew he couldn't beat but still had to fight anyway (like the griffin and the questing beast)?

Merlin didn't like feeling helpless, knowing what had to be done but being unable to do anything about it. He imagined Arthur didn't like it much either.

For what felt like a long while, neither one of them said anything, not wanting to break the silence. The prince was still watching him though, clearly waiting for something, and so if Arthur wasn't going to start, then he would have to instead, which was fine because he had something he needed to say. Everything Gaius had told him earlier was coming back to the forefront of his mind, about what Arthur had done for him back in the forest. As hard as it was to imagine, he knew it was the truth. The prince had gone as far as to beg Linneth, something that went against his very nature because Arthur was proud and arrogant and a complete and utter prat. Perhaps that had a lot to do with the fact that he was a prince, but it was also a part of his personality. In all the time he had known him, he had never heard Arthur beg for anything.

However, Arthur was also incredibly noble. He was someone who cared a great deal about his people, about Camelot. He was someone who would do whatever it took to save the people close to him. It was something that Merlin both understood and yet couldn't quite comprehend. He had never really considered the fact that Arthur would do whatever was necessary to save him. Yes, he considered the prince to be his best friend. Destiny was simply a convenient excuse, but the truth of the matter was that he would still do everything in his power to protect Arthur even if he wasn't destined to do so.

Arthur was his friend first. Everything else came second. He had just never really considered that it might work both ways, that the prince saw him as a friend before anything else. After all, Arthur had never actually told him that he thought of him as a friend whereas Merlin had said it plenty of times. However, actions did tend to speak louder than words, and in all honesty, what sort of nobleman would beg and plead with a sorceress to spare the life of a mere servant?

Arthur had put himself at risk to save him, and this wasn't the first time either. Whether the words were said or not, they _were_ friends, and even though he hated the idea of the prince putting his life in danger, he was still grateful for it. This time around, he was the one who owed his life to Arthur.

"Thank you," he said softly, still not raising his head, but he did see the prince shift a bit from the corner of his eye.

"For what?" asked Arthur, sounding just the slightest bit nervous.

"For doing whatever you did to get Linneth to stop. For forgiving her. For…for saving me. You didn't have to."

"Of course I did."

Merlin did raise his head at that, surprised at how easily those words had come out, as if it were only natural, as if there was no other response. The prince was watching him, his expression unguarded, and in it he could see everything that neither of them were quite capable of expressing. Sometimes words weren't necessary. Sometimes there just weren't any.

Perhaps it was true that Arthur didn't have a responsibility to him in their shared destiny like he had to the prince, but at the same time they were in this together. Two sides of the same coin, the dragon had said. The two of them had come to rely on each other, even more so in the past few months. He couldn't name the moment when it happened, but at one point he had no longer found himself capable of picturing his life without Arthur. He couldn't help but wonder if maybe the prince felt the same in regards to him.

Neither of them would ever say it out loud, at least not while the other was present, but that didn't mean it wasn't true, that there wasn't a way to convey it. Right now he could see so much in the way the prince was staring at him, could hear so many things left unsaid in the echo of just those four words, spoken in earnest and without hesitation. He _knew_ what Arthur was saying, because it was the same thing he had said so many times before and in so many different ways.

_I can't do this without you._

_I don't __**want**__ to do this without you._

"…Thank you."

One more moment of silence followed by a sigh, and just like that everything fell back into place. Where there had been a bit of tension before, now there was only familiarity, something comfortable and effortless for the two of them.

Merlin watched as Arthur stood up and began to walk over towards his own bed, and he was reminded that the prince hadn't gotten a lot of sleep in the past week. He had been keeping watch instead, sitting at the warlock's bedside when no one else could.

"You should get some rest, Merlin," said Arthur as he threw himself onto his bed. "We don't need you collapsing on us tomorrow. The four of us still have a lot to discuss."

"Yes, sire," he said with a smile as he very carefully pushed some of the pillows away so that he could lie down again. He made sure to move carefully so that the nausea and dizziness wouldn't return, and he found that he could barely support his own weight. It was going to take a lot to get his strength back. He had barely been awake for an hour and already he was tired again, his eyes ready to close (though hopefully this time it would be just a few hours and not a few days).

As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was already falling asleep, his awareness fading away.

He most likely wouldn't remember it when he woke up, and he had probably imagined hearing it anyway, but just before the darkness took him down once again, there was a quiet murmur, just the very softest of whispers. It brushed the very edge of his consciousness, barely even there but more than enough to put a content smile on his face before sending him into a dreamless sleep.

…_I'm glad you're alright._

* * *

It ended up taking two more days before Gaius finally decided that he was well enough to leave his bed. Unfortunately, it was decided that under no circumstances would he be allowed to leave the house (which was probably for the best, and he honestly didn't mind seeing as how he couldn't even walk from his bed to the kitchen without needing help). It was mostly to keep him out of sight so that they could avoid answering any more questions than necessary, but it was also probably to keep him out of trouble. Honestly though, how much trouble could he possibly get into?

It was probably best not to ask anyone that. He was certain he wouldn't like the answers.

As much as he didn't like being fussed over, he was actually doing a decent job of putting up with it. Actually, that was probably because he didn't have a choice in the matter and had learned early on that trying to refuse something earned him not one but three rather firm and scolding looks (it had been four during those few hours that Sir Leon had stopped by, and the level of concern for his wellbeing had been both shocking and rather touching).

It really wasn't at all fair. He had gotten used to Gaius looking at him like that (like he was some petulant child), and he was even starting to get used to those kinds of looks coming from Arthur. Now, however, he had Linneth to deal with as well seeing as how she had been spending a great deal of time with them. Together they were a force to be reckoned with, and he was certain that never in his life had he been forced to eat so much food or drink so many different potions (all of which, for the record, tasted terrible).

The concern was rather nice though. It would have just been nicer without being accompanied by so many rules.

The one thing he was the most thankful for in the last few days was that his wounds had started to heal again, albeit much more slowly than before. He had been tempted to try and help them along, but Gaius had quickly crushed all his thoughts along those particular lines. Trying to rush the process and push his magic too far could have the opposite results, and the last thing he needed was for it to take even longer for his wounds to heal. It was going to take long enough already, something they were all painfully aware of.

However, there was nothing they could do about it. All they could do for now was help the victims as best they could and hope for the best.

When Merlin woke up on the fourth day of his recovery, he realized rather quickly that it wasn't morning like he had hoped but instead midday. He groaned in annoyance before pushing himself up, because he was getting rather sick of this. They didn't need to keep letting him sleep for as long as he liked. He was no longer in dire need of rest, so there was nothing wrong with waking him up in the morning. This was the third day in a row that he had missed breakfast, and that meant that they would likely force twice as much food down his throat for lunch…assuming he hadn't missed that as well.

As carefully as he could, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and then very cautiously stood up. He placed one hand against the wall to steady himself, and when it felt like his legs weren't about to buckle under his weight, he took a step forward. The room tipped just a bit, but he didn't feel like he was about to fall, which was indeed an improvement. He had nearly fallen over when he had tried yesterday.

Probably the worst part about having been asleep for seven days was that his body no longer seemed to remember that walking was supposed to be easy. He couldn't remember ever feeling so weak before, not even after the whole poisoned goblet debacle. His legs wanted nothing more than to send him crashing to the floor. It was rather unnerving to have his own body trying to defy him. For now at least it seemed to be listening.

With as much grace as he could muster (which amounted to almost none), he made his way across the room and towards the kitchen. The sight that greeted him was something he was starting to get used to. Once again Linneth was over. She was moving around the kitchen, meaning that she was the one making lunch for the day. Arthur and Gaius were sitting at the table with Merlin's spell book between them. It almost looked like the physician was explaining something to the prince, pointing at certain things on the page, although their conversation was a bit too soft for him to hear.

All of them stopped what they were doing when he stumbled into the kitchen, almost knocking one of the chairs over in the process. He righted himself (and the chair) rather quickly and gave the three of them a smile.

"Good afternoon, Merlin," said Linneth.

"Good afternoon," he greeted back, taking a seat at the table. He didn't say anything, because he knew what was coming. It was the same thing each day though they often took turns asking. Apparently today it was Linneth's.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better."

They were all looking at him, clearly trying to see if he was lying. He wasn't, at least not this time. He actually did feel remarkably better compared to the last few days.

"You know," he began, "you could have got me up this morning. I didn't need to sleep until midday."

"I promise I'll wake you up on time tomorrow," said Gaius before he turned his attention back to the book. He had been reading a lot lately. It seemed that every time the warlock saw him, the spell book wasn't far away. Since he had been bedridden and unable to focus for long periods of time, the task of searching through it had fallen to Gaius. He couldn't help but feel a bit guilty for that. The physician already had so much to deal with. He had never meant to make his burden worse.

"Have you found anything?" he asked, earning him a somewhat depressed sounding sigh.

"Not yet, but I've still got a lot left to look through," said Gaius. "I'm sure I'll be able to find something."

Merlin said nothing more about it, just gave a nod in acknowledgement, silently encouraging his mentor. They would come up with something. They had to, because a lot of lives were riding on this. For a moment he was tempted to ask how everyone was doing at the infirmary, but that was a question he had learned not to ask, because he didn't want to hear the answer nor did he want to see the looks on their faces while they told him. All of them were well aware that they couldn't save everyone, that people were going to die before this whole thing would be resolved. It wasn't something they wanted to talk about, and so he wouldn't ask. He was better off not knowing anyway, because there was nothing he could do about it. He just had to be patient.

Unfortunately, waiting had never been something he was good at.

The four of them remained in a companionable silence until Linneth made her way to the table and set the food down before them. He wasn't at all surprised to find that his plate had twice as much piled on it. He did, however, make sure that they were aware of how ridiculous he thought it was.

One glare and a silent demand from Arthur was all it took to make him realize that not a one of them cared and that he really didn't have any choice in the matter. After all, "part of treating excessive blood loss is eating properly."

With a defeated sigh and a silent curse, he started eating.

* * *

From his seat at the table, Arthur studied the three sorcerers at the other end of it (sorceress in Linneth's case). Merlin and Gaius were sitting side by side, the spell book lying open in front of them while Linneth stood behind the two, peering over their shoulders. All three of them were reading, and occasionally they would start talking, pointing to certain pictures and passages, discussing and disagreeing before turning the page and moving on.

At first it had bothered him a bit that he couldn't help, but he had eventually come to accept that this was one thing he couldn't do. He knew next to nothing about magic, and despite everything that Gaius had explained to him, it hadn't helped him to understand that book. Therefore having him look as well wouldn't accomplish anything. Instead he had resolved himself to sitting there and watching, because that was at least better than just lying on his bed doing nothing.

Besides, the odds were that Merlin would need help getting back. He had been sitting at that table all day, and not once had he fallen asleep. The warlock was likely getting tired and probably wouldn't be able to make it back to his room without falling. He certainly looked better than before though. The boy was no longer ridiculously pale, his skin having regained its normal color. His wounds also looked a bit better even though Merlin would likely disagree with that assessment. It was a good thing that his opinion wasn't the one that mattered.

The prince propped his arms up on the table, resting his chin in his hand as he continued his observations. It was kind of funny to think that he was sitting in front of three people fully capable of using magic, and yet he wasn't at all uncomfortable. It didn't bother him in the slightest. They were all people he could trust, people he had willingly given his trust to. He actually wanted to find more people like them, more sorcerers that he could talk to and learn from. He wanted to understand things, because the more he knew, the less ignorant he would be. The last thing he wanted was to make the same mistakes his father had. The more open and understanding he was, the less enemies he would create.

He wanted to be the kind of king who could understand his people…all of his people.

Camelot was a beautiful kingdom, safe and prosperous. Their people were kind and good, and they deserved to be protected. He would make certain they were, by whatever means necessary. Someday magic would become a great asset to their kingdom, both a weapon and a shield, and Merlin would be there to make sure that that power would be used right, never abused. There was no one better suited for the job. Merlin _would_ be his Court Sorcerer, no one else, and he intended to do everything in his power to make sure that happened.

Therefore Merlin _was not_ allowed to get himself killed, no matter what the circumstances. The idiot had to live, and he would get no say in the matter.

Arthur shifted a bit once more, feeling a little uncomfortable though he couldn't quite figure out why. For lack of anything better to do, he got up from the table and poured himself a cup of water before taking his seat again. They were so absorbed in their research that they hadn't even noticed, but that was fine. He didn't want to disturb them. He very quietly took a few sips of his drink before gulping down about half of it. He must have swallowed wrong the first time, his throat itching a bit, but it would be undignified to choke and splutter, so instead he simply drank more in hopes that it would go away quickly.

Unfortunately it didn't. He tried to clear his throat, but that didn't help much either. In the end he was forced to get another cup of water.

While Arthur was keeping himself occupied, Merlin kept flipping through the book, getting more and more frustrated when each page yielded no results. However, he couldn't give up hope. If he started to get disheartened, then there was a greater chance that he would miss something. He had to stay focused and read everything. Gaius had said that he was certain that they'd be able to find something in this part of the book. It dealt a lot with potions. With a little luck, they could very well find a way to keep everyone alive for a while longer. They just had to hope that whatever they did find wouldn't be too difficult. It wouldn't do them any good if all the ingredients were rare and impossible to find.

It was starting to get really late. He could feel the exhaustion creeping in, and pretty soon they were going to have to call it quits for the day and resume their research tomorrow. It would likely be just him and either Gaius or Linneth, because they couldn't keep leaving Leon and Kay in charge of everyone. It wasn't fair to the two knights, plus it would eventually arouse suspicion, something they were trying their best to avoid.

They made it through a few more pages, and by then he was really starting to get tired, the words blurring to the point where he had to keep blinking to keep them in focus. He knew that sooner or later Gaius would call him on it and send him off to bed, but just one more page couldn't hurt. Just one last page and then he'd stop for the day.

This page didn't look that much different from the previous one, but just after a few paragraphs, he heard Linneth inhale sharply behind him, her hand shooting down between him and Gaius to point at a list of ingredients and the title above them.

"What about this?" she asked, her question directed mostly at Gaius. The physician leaned in closer, reading through the list of herbs (all relatively common) and then looking through the description. Merlin did the same, finishing before his mentor, and then just sat there, waiting. All thoughts of sleeping had been pushed aside, because this…this actually sounded like it could work. The symptoms were all there, and even though they weren't in the same order and there was nothing mentioned about an illness, it was still the closest thing they had found so far. It wouldn't be able to prevent or stop anything, but it could delay the progression, perhaps even bring it to a complete halt. It could keep everyone alive long enough for him to heal.

"Gaius?" he prompted, hoping for some kind of reaction. It was with baited breath that he and Linneth waited, and eventually a smile spread across the physician's face. He gave a short, relieved laugh before removing his glasses.

"We've done it," he said, sounding more hopeful than he had in a long time. "This should work perfectly. Everything on this list can be easily found, and the enchantment isn't too difficult either. It'll likely take a few days, but we should be able to make it. It may not work for everyone, but with this, we should be able to save most of Greenswood."

Merlin didn't even try to hide his relief, smiling at the two physicians beside him. Linneth looked just as pleased with these results as he was, already going over the list and talking about where they could find everything and how she could probably cast the enchantment.

Finally, _finally_, things were starting to look up for them.

The sound of a cup falling over and water spilling quickly disrupted their discussion, but it was what followed that made all three of them freeze in place before looking across the table.

The warlock's blood instantly ran cold.

Arthur had his eyes shut tight, one hand clamped over his mouth.

Coughing.

He had started _coughing._

* * *

**Review Responses: **Same as always :) Thank you so much! I'm always happy to hear what people think. You guys make my work days so much more bearable :)

DP shrine-in-closet-girl: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it so much, as that was possibly one of my favorite chapters to write :) I love Merlin's POV, and it was fun getting to write from Linneth's as well. I like analyzing their relationship through the eyes of a third party that's unfamiliar with the two of them. There's so much that can be done :) I'm hoping to do a few more things like that before this fic is done.

Toasterphantom: Thanks for reviewing! Sorry I posted so late last week :) Seems I'm not the only one who ends up sleep deprived. I'm glad you liked the chapter. I've always rather loved writing in Merlin's POV. There's a lot of potential for sarcasm, and I'm glad the humor came through. I rather love writing his commentary like that :)

Felicity P: Thank you! I'm glad you like my fic so much :) It certainly is fun to write. It almost makes me sad to realize that there's not much left. This story is coming to a close, and hopefully what I have planned won't disappoint :)

Loopstagirl: Thank you! I'm glad, as that chapter was a lot of fun to write. I like Merlin's POV, as there's a lot of potential for subtle humor :) I'm glad the whole "seven days" thing was as entertaining as I'd hoped. Poor Merlin. He just can't seem to catch a break :)

Lilynette: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked the chapter :) It's good to know Merlin's POV is fun to read, because I certainly do like writing it. So much potential for humor :) And you totally pegged the reason for the wounds not healing. Poor, poor Merlin, but it really is great fun watching him in pain and watching Arthur worry (sadism at it's best :)

peanutmeg: Thank you! Glad you liked it :) I love getting to write them like that. The Merlin/Arthur friendship is what makes this series so wonderful, and it's great fun getting to write moments like those. I love worried Arthur. He makes me extremely happy :)

Niphrehdil: Thanks for reviewing! Indeed I do :) It's fun hurting Merlin simply because I love Arthur when he's all worried and protective. He is indeed the best Arthur there is :) The two of them have one of the most adorable friendships ever, and it's fun putting them in these kinds of situations (especially since it rarely happens on the show).

Yukka Sam: Thank you! I'm glad you think so :) I love their relationship, and it's fun getting to write it like this. I'm so glad you liked that part, as those few paragraphs through Linneth's perspective were some of my favorite bits to write in this whole fic. I like looking at their relationship through the eyes of someone who's unfamiliar with the two of them. I'm hoping to do a bit more like that before this fic is done :)

cooking-ninja18: Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked it :) And yes, yay for Merlin waking up! I was starting to miss getting to write from his POV. He's so much fun to write :) There should be a great deal of him from now until the end. The poor boy though. It's just one thing after another for him :)

Emachinescat: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it :) Hopefully this chapter is good too. Not much left to go though, but I'm hoping the rest will be worth the wait. It certainly is a great deal of fun to write :)

Aris1013: Thank you! I'm glad :) Merlin's POV is a lot of fun to write from, so I'm glad I got all his reactions down well :) So much potential for humor with him, and it was fun doing something a bit more lighthearted after all the heaviness in the previous chapters. I do hope this one was worth the wait.

candy-cake: Thank you! Glad you thought so :) I'm glad you liked Merlin's somewhat confused state, as it was great fun to write him like that. I love his POV :) Worried Arthur is always great fun as well, especially when he's all worried about Merlin. That's half the fun of injuring Merlin, after all. Anyway, I hope this chapter was worth the wait :)

Sydelle Rein: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked that bit :) I wanted Merlin to at least know some of what Arthur did for him. The poor boy. It's just one shock after another for him :) Glad it was all in character. I love writing from Merlin's POV, so it's always good to know that I've got him right. So much potential for subtle humor :)

merlinfan93: Wow, thank you very much! That means a lot :) I'm glad you're enjoying my fic so much, as I've never had quite this much fun writing something before. I hope that what I have left of it will be just as good :)

32-star: Of course I remember you :) And really, thank you :) It really means a lot to know that something I did was able to help, even a little. I love writing so very much, so really, thank you and I'm glad :) I'm happy you're able to enjoy my fic, and I hope that what's left will be just as good :)

t.y.u.i.t.y.u.i: Thank you for the review! I'm glad you like my fic :) It certainly is fun to write. Hopefully what's left will not disappoint :)

Catindahat: Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked the chapter :) Yes, poor Merlin is indeed in trouble. It's totally his own fault though. He really needs to start paying more attention and listening more to Gaius :)

blank: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed Merlin's POV. There will be much more of him from now untilt he end. His is probably my favorite to write from, as there are so many chances for sarcasm and subtle humor :) Oh, worried Arthur is by far my favorite form of Arthur to write, because he actually does care even if he isn't always good at showing it. Plus, their friendship is by far one of the most amazing things ever. I absolutely love the two of them :) And even though the fic will eventually end, I have every intention of writing more fics in this fandom, as this is an obsession I don't see fading anytime soon :)


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:** I think I'm going to give up on the hope that someday I'll be able to update before midnight. It's aproaching 1 AM, and I have to be up at 5. Sigh...could someone please come and dislocate my arm for me so that 1) it can have a legitimate reason to hurt instead of just hurting to make my life difficult and 2) so that I don't have to go to work in the morning? Although I suppose with my arm in a sling, I wouldn't be able to write, and thus I would fail NaNoWriMo for the third year in a row...and it would take me longer to finish this. Nevermind then.

Anyway, so this chapter is freaking long. It was a whole lot longer before, like well over 13,000 words long, and I still wasn't done, so I chopped it into two chapters. Therefore this fic will be 27 chapters long when it's finished, and depending how my Friday goes, I may update **early :) **I won't promise, but it's a definite possibility. If I do, it will likely be late friday night, early saturday morning, as Friday is my only day off this week.

This chapter has one of the largest sections of dialogue that I have ever written, and there's a possibility that some of you will like the first half of this chappie and some of you won't. It all depends, and that's perfectly fine. Everyone is entitled to an opinion, after all :) It was, however, a bit necessary to clear a few things up, because I'm a bit of an idiot and thought that I had mentioned something a few chapters back when in reality I hadn't (one of those cases where it was in my head but didn't quite make it onto the paper). So I hope it turns out alright. Just please don't attack the views outright (disagreeing is perfectly acceptable though) seeing as how I put a lot of myself into everything I write, and thus they are partially based on my personal perspectives. I merely wanted to reason out a few things.

**Title: **Healing Spells  
**Author: **BeyondTheStorm  
**Rating: **T for violence and bloodshed.  
**Characters/pairings: **Only friendship here :) Lots of Merlin and Arthur, and quite a bit of Gaius.  
**Spoilers: **Um...lets just say everything up through 2x07, just to be safe.  
**Warnings: **Self-harm (though just mentions of it from now on), violence, and blood.

Again, this is the third to last chapter (despite what I said the last time). 27 will be the last one.

Review responses are at the bottom :)

* * *

CHAPTER 25

When Arthur finally managed to stop coughing, no longer feeling like something was caught in his throat, he found himself face to face with three extremely worried and horrified stares. He settled back in his chair, trying to compose himself while at the same time trying to figure out why they were looking at him like that. Not one of them was moving or offering any sort of explanation, so he just stared back in complete and utter confusion.

"What?" he asked a bit defensively, because he didn't particularly like having three sets of eyes focused on him like that.

It was Merlin who finally spoke up, his voice soft and trembling.

"You…you were coughing."

He just stared at the warlock, incredulous, because yes, he had been, but he didn't see how that merited them looking at him like _that._

"Yes. Your point being…?"

Not a one of them said anything, and the prince was starting to feel just a little uncomfortable under those stares. He was also starting to get rather irritated.

"Arthur," began Merlin in the same tone of voice as before, eyes filled with a fear that the prince didn't quite understand, "you were _coughing_."

He couldn't help but sigh in aggravation, because honestly, emphasizing it didn't make things any clearer for him. Why was that fact so important? If it was just Merlin, then he could write it off as him being his usual overly concerned self, but Gaius and Linneth were also watching him with expressions that did little to hide their fear.

"I swallowed wrong," he said, because clearly he needed to explain it to them. However, it didn't seem like any of them were convinced. He scowled, crossing his arms in defiance. "It was just a cough."

"Sire," said Gaius, his expression grave. "In Greenswood, I'm afraid there's no such thing as just a cough."

Still somewhat confused, he glanced between the three of them, mulling over what Gaius had said. He took in everything—the concern, the intensity, the trembling he had heard in Merlin's voice, every word that was said, the unguarded fear—and then tried to piece it all together into a conclusion that made sense, because this was really starting to grate on his nerves. Honestly, _why_ were they so worried? They were all looking at him as if he were about to keel over at any moment, and…oh.

"_How much do you know about the illness?"_

"_Not much. Gaius only told me about the symptoms. Apparently it starts out as just a cough…"_

…Oh.

"I'm not sick," he stated, because he just wasn't. He had only swallowed wrong, that was all. There was no way he was sick. Apparently not a single one of them shared his belief, because they were _still_ watching him, looking more sorrowful and sympathetic by the second. It was actually starting to make him angry, his eyes narrowing as he met their stares with a rather heated one of his own.

"Arthur…" began Gaius, his voice sad and close to pitying, and Arthur almost threw his arms up in exasperation but managed to rein in the urge at the last second (he needed to maintain some dignity, after all).

"Oh for God's sake, it was just a cough!" he shouted. "Stop looking at me like I'm dying!"

He abruptly stood up, almost knocking the chair over in the process. He turned away from them, unable to take it any longer. There was no reason for them to be acting like this, because he _wasn't sick_.

"I'm going for a walk," he announced through gritted teeth. He didn't wait for a reply before opening the front door and slamming it closed behind him.

In the kitchen, all of them simply watched as the prince left, unable to say anything. Not a one of them moved, the spell book still open in front of them and Arthur's cup still lying on its side, the water slowly soaking into the wood.

It was Gaius who made the first move. He slowly stood up and closed the book, making sure to remember what page the potion was on. He then pushed it aside and walked over to retrieve the cup, placing it with the rest of the dirty dishes from their dinner. He didn't move back to the table and instead remained where he was, watching silently as Linneth slowly sank into the seat he had vacated, her eyes focused on the table and her hands wrapped in the fabric of her dress. There was guilt in her expression, a guilt far heavier than before, but at the moment it was Merlin who concerned him more.

The warlock was completely still, his eyes no longer wide but no less fearful. He looked exhausted and drained in every way, something beyond the physical exhaustion he had been contending with over the past few days. This was something bone deep and weary, stemming from fear and anxiety and helplessness where one's only options were to either give in to panic or fall into despair. It was a very melancholy expression that had set itself upon the warlock's face.

He watched the boy silently, watching as his hands clenched and unclenched from where they were resting on the table. Eventually he clenched them so hard that his knuckles turned white, and when he showed no signs of relaxing, the physician finally made his way back over, placing a hand on his ward's shoulder.

"Merlin," he began, wanting to comfort the boy but for once not knowing quite what to say. He felt some of the tension leave the warlock, but the way his body simply slumped forward in dejection wasn't at all a relief.

"He can't get sick," he said in nothing more than a whisper. "He just _can't…_"

He squeezed the boy's shoulder gently, both to try and sooth him as well as earn his attention.

"There is no way to know for certain whether he's ill or not," Gaius said softly, hoping to placate the very shaken young warlock. "We'll have to keep an eye on him, but there's no point in jumping to conclusions. Worrying about it won't help any."

Merlin said nothing, only lowered his head further, and Gaius swallowed hard and took a deep breath, knowing that none of them wanted to hear what he was about to say but at the same time knowing that it needed to be said.

"If it turns out that Arthur is indeed ill…" he began, only to be cut off by Merlin.

"He's _not_ sick," the boy insisted, and even though his tone was soft and wavering, the physician could hear the anger and determination, the fierce need for it to be true, as if will alone was enough to make it so.

"Merlin, we both knew that he would be at risk if he were allowed to stay here. Arthur knew that as well, and unlike us, he has no magic to protect him. It has always been a possibility, but even if he has fallen ill, it will likely be a while before all the symptoms set in. We still have plenty of time, Merlin, so try not to worry too much. Nothing is for certain yet."

Under his hand he felt the warlock relax just a little, and he hoped that the boy would take his words to heart. Worrying wouldn't help anything, and stress was the last thing Merlin needed to deal with. It would only make things worse and would likely impair his already painfully slow recovery. Not only that, but if Merlin were to start treating Arthur as if the prince were about to fall gravely ill at any moment, they would have an extremely irritated young man to deal with. Arthur wasn't a fan of being fussed over, much like Merlin. If they were to be cautious around the prince, he would likely just get angry with them, and that certainly wouldn't help matters any.

It was at that moment that the door opened and the topic of their conversation walked back in looking at least somewhat less frustrated. He was still scowling though.

"I'm turning in for the night," he announced as he made his way into the kitchen, stopping next to Merlin. He simply stared at the warlock until Merlin finally raised his head, meeting Arthur's impatient stare. Clearly the prince was waiting for something.

When Merlin didn't say anything, only stared back in slight confusion, Arthur heaved a sigh and rolled his eyes before grabbing the boy by his arm.

"Come on, get up," he said, pulling the warlock to his feet. "You look exhausted, and I know there's no way you can make it back on your own."

Gaius simply stood back and watched the two of them, and he was relieved to see a bit of defiance seep into his ward's expression. The boy pulled his arm out of Arthur's grasp.

"I'm _fine_," he stated. "I can walk back on my own."

All it took was one step for his body to betray him. He barely managed to keep himself from falling, but it was clear he wouldn't be able to stay that way for long. That was all Arthur needed to prove his point, and without even bothering to ask, the prince grabbed hold of the warlock's arm and slung it over his shoulders, letting Merlin lean against him.

Gaius simply looked on in slight amusement as the two of them walked back towards their room, neither one saying a word, letting their obvious exasperation with each other speak for them. He couldn't help but smile at the sight and pray that things would stay this way. He knew that both of them were likely anxious, each for their own reasons, because as indignant as Arthur had been, there was no way this incident couldn't have affected him. He had to be at least a little concerned about the possibility of falling ill. Hopefully it wouldn't come to that, but they couldn't take any chances. They were going to have to keep an eye on him for now.

When he heard the door close on the other side of the house, Gaius turned his attention to Linneth. She had yet to say a single word, her attention still lingering on the table even though her eyes were distant. She was completely still, not a single tremor even though her hands were fisted tightly in the front of her dress, her whole body taught and tense. There was so much shame and guilt, her expression nothing short of tormented.

He had been able to console Merlin, even if only a little, but he got the feeling that whatever was plaguing Linneth went much deeper.

"Linneth," he began softly, not wanting to startle her, "what is it?"

"…This is all my fault," she said softly, voice just barely above a whisper. "It's my fault, and yet they aren't blaming me. It would be so much _easier_ if they blamed me. I don't understand why they don't."

"You are not the one who started this. You tried to stop the illness. What happened was nothing more than an unfortunate accident. You didn't mean for any of this to happen."

She only hung her head further, her voice coming out just a bit louder and a bit more broken.

"I should have stopped him. I should have tried harder, convinced him to remove the spell. I should have asked him to stay with me, because deep down I _knew_ it was wrong. I knew, but I…I wanted them dead. I had to watch my sister burn, watch as my mother wasted away because of it, and over the years I have watched so many people die _knowing_ that I could save them if it weren't for those stupid laws against magic. I _wanted_ the Pendragons dead, and so I didn't stop him from leaving. I didn't stop him, and now _look_…look at what that decision has done. I have caused so much harm, and I don't understand how you can't blame me for it."

Gaius said nothing, only watched as the young woman before him became so tense that she finally started trembling, her words echoing around him. He hadn't allowed himself to truly think about it, to let the events of the past two months really wash over him, but as he took it all in, he found himself almost marveling at how everything had come full circle. So much had happened, all of it leading back to that day in the forest, and apparently it went back even further, back to Linneth making the choice to let her father leave.

Unknowingly, she had set everything into motion.

If she had convinced her father to stay, then none of this would be happening. There would be no illness. No one would be dying. None of them would have ever even come to Greenswood. Arthur wouldn't be potentially ill, Merlin wouldn't be injured, there would have never been any need to leave Camelot, and his ward would not have sustained so many wounds from practicing healing magic. _None_ of it would have ever happened. There would be no illness and Linneth's father would still be alive.

But…if that were the case, then Arthur would have never found out about Merlin. The warlock would still be keeping secrets and the prince would still believe that magic was evil.

In just two months, the two of them had grown so much. There were no more secrets, no more lies, no hiding, and Arthur was learning to listen, to forgive, to understand. So much progress had been made, and to think that one decision had been the cause and that all of it could have so easily never happened…

It had all come down to one choice, as most things did. Just one simple choice: to seek retribution or to let it go.

_This_ was how the world worked, how vengeance worked. It was a cycle, always leading back and never ending. It would all lead back to something, to one single choice, if one were to take the time to trace the events to their origin. No one was safe from vengeance, because hatred and grief were blinding and consuming, and revenge was something that wasn't easy to escape. Retribution was a thirst, one that wasn't easily quenched and was never simple to ignore. It was not something easy for anyone to let go of, especially since so much of it could be traced back to The Great Purge, to Uther and Nimueh and the bargain they had made, one that neither had been able to foresee the outcome of, one soaked in blood and blame and unending hatred.

It was a very old and incredibly bitter cycle, making it all the harder to break, and all of them were caught up in it.

"Linneth," he began, hoping that she wouldn't react badly to the question that needed to be answered, because if there was any way to free them from this, he had to know the truth, "how much do you know about the circumstances of your father's death?"

Her whole body tensed, her eyes widening, but she didn't raise her head nor did she appear to be angry with the extremely personal and painful question.

"Not much," she said. "I saw the moment he died, but nothing before or after. I'm afraid my scrying isn't very good. All I know is that Merlin killed him because he tried to kill Arthur. I understand now that Merlin did what he had to in order to protect Arthur, and I…I don't blame him for it. Not anymore. Arthur isn't like his father. If I had known, I…I never would have…"

She took a deep breath, most likely to calm herself down as she seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"I wanted him to pay for taking my only family from me and for doing it for the sake of a Pendragon. I thought that Arthur was no different from his father, that he hated our kind, would persecute us, and that it wasn't fair that I had to lose my only family for his sake. I wish…I wish I had known earlier that he was different. I wish I could've somehow known moths ago. If I had, I would have stopped father from leaving."

Gaius couldn't help but sigh at that, because he knew it would have been impossible for multiple reasons. It was time to put her a little more at ease, because even if it was her initial decision that had set everything in motion, the blame was not entirely hers, and in the end, some good _had_ come from it.

"That would have been impossible," he told her gently. "Linneth, that battle with your father was what changed Arthur's mind about magic."

This time she froze in shock, finally lifting her head, snapping her attention to Gaius. Her eyes were wide, shining with unshed tears, but instead of shame and remorse there was only pure and honest surprise and disbelief.

"What…how…?"

"When Merlin stepped in to protect him, he used magic to do so, and Arthur saw him do it. Until then, he hadn't known about Merlin, and although Arthur's views have always been more lenient than Uther's, he still held the belief that magic was evil. Merlin revealed himself knowing that it could very well cost him his life, and although he and your father were unaware at the time, Arthur bore witness to everything. He heard every word they said, and in the end, he chose to trust Merlin, swore that he would keep his magic a secret. Ever since that day, he has been trying to learn as much as he can.

"Despite all the harm and all the pain that has come from your actions, a great deal of good has also been done. The war against magic that began with The Great Purge will now end with Arthur. Your father wanted to make this kingdom safe for you and other sorcerers, and although he lost his life in doing so, that is exactly what he has accomplished. One day, when he is ready, Arthur will be king and the ban on magic will indeed be lifted."

For a moment her eyes brightened, understanding dawning on her, but it was overshadowed rather quickly, replaced with a sad and somewhat distressed look.

"If he survives that long," she said as she began to wring her hands. "I have heard many rumors of the kinds of things that happen in Camelot. My father was not the first to make an attempt on Arthur's life, and he will certainly not be the last."

"Merlin will make certain he survives…by whatever means necessary."

"If…if Arthur does get sick…what will he do?"

"I don't know, and I pray we don't have to find out."

"…This could all be over by now if I hadn't attacked him. I knew his magic was powerful, that perhaps there was a chance that he'd be able to help. Even though I was only certain of it after I faced him, it doesn't change the fact that I had considered it…and yet I attacked him anyway. I almost destroyed the only hope we had of fixing this. I almost killed him, Arthur's friend and your ward, and yet not one of you seems to blame me for it."

He had known that eventually it would come back to this, because that had been her original intent when speaking to him. She seemed so incredibly lost, unable to comprehend why she had been forgiven for something like this. He couldn't truly speak for Arthur or Merlin, although he had a good idea as to their reasons for it. After all, not a one of them was innocent, because all of them had taken lives for one reason or another, and sometimes those reasons were personal and selfish regardless of the outcome of their actions. Good and evil were concepts, nothing more, and from one perspective an act could be good and from another it could be evil. That was how things worked, and that was why revenge was such a complicated thing.

"Linneth," he began, making sure he had her complete attention, "although I can't truly speak for Arthur and Merlin, I do believe I understand why they forgave you, at least to a certain extent, as I'm sure part of their reason is the same as my own. I have seen what grief and hatred can do to a person, how the need for retribution can blind a man and twist his reasoning until his actions become irrational and cruel in the eyes of others. Many would deem a man so consumed by revenge as someone evil, and yet he would not believe it to be so, for in his eyes, his actions would be just. Your father was no different, and in some ways, neither are you.

"All people are self-righteous to a certain extent, believing their actions are justified, even if it may not seem that way to others. Everyone has a tendency to rationalize their actions, because no one likes to admit when they're wrong. It's human nature, and it is what makes a thing like vengeance so hard to give up. I have watched it slowly consume an entire kingdom and countless people I considered to be friends. I know how blinding it can be to one's reason, and so I also know how difficult it can be to give up.

"To you, it may not seem as if you've done much, but you chose to stop. Regardless of your reasons for doing so, it is not an action to take lightly, for I know many who are incapable of letting go of their grief. I believe this is also in part why Arthur has chosen not to blame you. He has seen so many people die in their pursuit of revenge against his father. He understands the kind of pain born from it, and now that he is no longer ignorant to the truth, he's trying to change things. He wants to put an end to it, and blaming you after you had chosen to spare Merlin would not have helped matters any. That is most likely why he chose to forgive you."

For a long while Linneth didn't say anything. She didn't even move, still staring up at him, letting the words sink in. He could only hope this would help her, because out of all of them, it seemed she was taking this the hardest. Guilt was a heavy burden, one they all understood, as was grief and anger and helplessness. Not one of them could claim to be untouched by some aspect of vengeance, because regardless of the intentions behind their actions, there would always be someone hurt by them. That was simply how the world worked, something that had to be dealt with gradually. There was no other way.

"…I'm sorry," she finally said, her voice still soft but no longer self-deprecating. "And thank you."

Linneth very slowly got up from the table, heading for the front door. She opened it and then paused, a small smile on her face, a look that suited her far better than guilt.

"I'll head to the infirmary. Leon and Kay have done more than their fair share of the work. I'll return in the morning."

He nodded in acknowledgement and watched as she left the house, closing the door quietly behind her. He took a glance around the kitchen, knowing that there were things that needed to be done, but he decided that it could wait until the morning. After everything that had occurred in the last few hours, something as mundane as cleaning off the table and washing the dishes just didn't feel all that important. There was no point in worrying about any of it for now. Instead he put out the candles and walked to the other room where his bed was waiting for him. It was time for a good night's rest, a chance to put all concerns aside even if only for a few blessed moments.

When morning came, he would deal with everything that had to be done. For now, sleep was all that mattered. The rest would come later.

* * *

"We should be able to find these," said Leon as he glanced over the list Gaius handed to him. "How much do you want?"

"As much as you can possibly bring back," said the physician. "There is a clearing not too far into the forest with three white willows. According to Linneth, most of the herbs can be found there."

"Alright. We'll bring back as much as we can."

"Thank you."

He bowed to the knight before heading back into the infirmary as Leon went off to find Kay. It was a good thing that most of the ingredients for the potion were common and well-known. He and Linneth had sent everyone they could off into the forest to find what they needed with Linneth herself taking care of the more difficult herbs to locate. Even though the herbalist wasn't from Greenswood originally, she still knew the surrounding forests well. Plus, she had her magic to aid her.

He quietly made his rounds throughout the building, looking over each person to try and figure out what stages they were all at. As soon as it was ready, he would start distributing the potions, and he could only hope that they would all hold out long enough. Five people had passed the other day, another the day before, and two more had fallen ill. It seemed that only those with magic were safe as well as a few others who were either just extremely lucky or naturally immune. He was simply grateful that neither Leon nor Kay had fallen ill, as the two of them had truly been a godsend in the past few weeks. Without them he wasn't sure how he could have managed to handle both the infirmary and Merlin.

As for the warlock, he had kept his word and woken the boy in the morning only for him to groan and complain that it was too early, something that was both amusing and a bit aggravating. He hadn't even bothered trying to stop the prince from dumping a cup of cold water onto the warlock's head, something that had indeed managed to wake him up. He would have to remember that in the future, even if it would earn him a glare from his ward.

After making sure both boys had something to eat and would be alright without him there, he had ordered them both to stay inside while he and Linneth dealt with making the potion. Neither of them had been happy with the arrangement, but he couldn't risk sending either of them out to help. Merlin _was_ better than before, finally able to move around without stumbling, but his wounds were still healing and his magic was still a bit weak. He didn't want the boy to overexert himself, and so for now it was safer to keep him inside.

As for Arthur, he just wanted to be careful with him for now. The prince hadn't shown any further signs of coming down with the illness, but he had learned early on that that didn't mean anything. It could come on gradually or very suddenly, and some people passed within days while others lasted weeks on end. It all simply depended on the person and how severely the magic chose to infect them. Until the potion was made and Arthur was forced to drink it, he would not allow the prince to wander around the town. It was for his own good.

It was just too bad that he didn't seem to think so.

* * *

"I don't understand why I have to stay here with you," said Arthur, his words nothing short of a grumble. Merlin only sighed in response, because this was at least the third time now that Arthur had complained about having to stay inside. In some ways it was understandable since Arthur really wasn't the type to enjoy sitting around doing nothing, but at the same time that's mostly what he'd been doing that entire week that the warlock had been unconscious. He couldn't imagine that sitting by his bedside for hours on end could have been all that enthralling, and yet the prince had put up with _that_. Surely he could manage to keep himself entertained for half a day.

"I mean, it's not like you _need_ to be looked after anymore. You're just going to sit there and read. You'd be fine on your own. I should be out there helping, and yet I'm being forced to stay inside and do nothing. This is ridiculous."

He glanced up from his spell book, taking note of the very irritated prince across from him. He knew for a fact that Arthur was aware of why Gaius had done what he did. They'd had a discussion about it earlier, and the prince certainly hadn't liked the arrangement then either.

"Gaius is just being cautious," he told him, earning him yet another glare (five in less than an hour. Surely that was a record).

"No, _you're_ all just being paranoid," said Arthur. "I'm _not_ sick!"

"You don't know that for certain, and until we can find out, you need to be careful."

"We've been here for three weeks. Surely if I was going to get sick, it would have happened by now. I feel perfectly fine!"

Merlin simply gave him a look before going back to his spell book, determined to finish reading the section on healing. This way, if something were to go wrong again, Gaius wouldn't be able to yell at him for not having done his research. That and he was somewhat curious to see if there were other consequences he didn't know about. There probably were, and so it was best to make sure he knew what he was dealing with before trying anything else.

There was a sigh from across the table before Arthur got up, shoving his chair a bit harder than necessary. It was understandable to a certain extent. The prince needed ways to vent his frustration with the whole situation. He wasn't one to enjoy being fussed over (something they both had in common).

Also, even if Arthur would never admit to it, he imagined that the prince had to be feeling something in regards to possibly being ill. Somewhere there had to be a hint of fear in him, because they were all aware of what the illness could do to a person. It wasn't at all a pleasant way to die, suffering all the while and helpless to do anything about it.

All he could do was pray that it wouldn't happen, that Arthur wouldn't get sick, and if he _did_, then hopefully it would take a long time for the symptoms to develop.

Arthur could _not_ die. He would never allow it, no matter what the cost.

"Where are you going?" he asked, glancing at the retreating prince.

"To get my sword. It needs to be sharpened, and seeing as how you clearly aren't going to do it, I may as well take care of it myself."

He scowled, wanting to tell Arthur that he _would_ have done it if he'd actually been told to and that just because he had magic didn't mean he could _read minds_, but he decided to just keep his mouth shut instead. Arthur was already irritable, so there was no reason to go and make him more so. Besides, this would at least give the prince something to do so that he wouldn't keep bothering his servant by complaining about the situation.

It didn't take long for Arthur to come back and once again take his seat at the table. The two of them fell into a companionable silence, the soft metallic sound of a sword being sharpened the only thing between them. It was almost peaceful, relaxing even, but the serenity was quickly shattered with a cough. Just one, but it was enough for Merlin to look up from his book, his heart clenching at what that simple act could potentially mean.

When Arthur's eyes met his, the prince suddenly looked even more irritated than before. His expression twisted into one of anger, and Merlin got the feeling that if Arthur had been holding something less dangerous that he probably would have thrown it at the warlock. Instead he just slammed them both down on the table.

"Will you stop _looking_ at me like that?" he yelled.

"Arthur…"

"For the last time, Merlin, I am _not_ sick!"

Merlin knew from experience that it was terribly unwise to say things like that, because despite popular belief, the two of them really weren't all that lucky. So naturally the moment those words left his mouth, Arthur coughed again, and this time it was more than just once. He placed a hand over his mouth, leaning forward much like the night before, only this time…he didn't stop.

Merlin dropped his book and ran over to Arthur just as the prince pitched forward out of his chair, falling to his knees with only one arm to brace himself with. His whole body was convulsing with each cough, and it would probably only be a matter of time before he collapsed entirely.

"Arthur!"

The warlock dropped down next to his friend, panicking and completely unsure what to do. He placed one hand on the prince's back and could feel each and every racking cough. He tried to think of something, but there weren't any spells that could help with this. He couldn't use magic to help Arthur, but he had to do something because there was no way the prince was getting enough air with how harshly he was coughing.

Merlin knew he needed to get Gaius. The physician would surely be able to do something. However, he wasn't supposed to leave the house, and the last thing he wanted to do was leave Arthur alone like this. He _had_ to get Gaius but he _couldn't_ leave, and he had no idea what to do about it.

When the arm Arthur was using to support himself gave out and he fell fully onto the floor, the coughing finally began to subside, leaving the prince gasping for the air he had previously been denied. He looked exhausted as he lay there, and he didn't appear to have any intentions of moving from where he'd fallen. Eventually he stopped coughing altogether, but he was still far from being anywhere near "okay."

"Just stay there," said Merlin gently as he got to his feet. "I'll get Gaius."

There was no reply, and that more than anything caused him to really start worrying. If Arthur had been even remotely alright, he would have commented on the fact that Merlin was ordering him around, or he would have berated him for trying to leave the house after being told not to. However, the prince didn't say a word; he didn't even turn to look as the warlock threw the door open and ran outside, heading straight for the infirmary. He knew that he was likely going to be chastised by Gaius, but he didn't care. Helping Arthur came first.

Arthur would always come first.

* * *

It was a very petulant looking prince that Gaius found himself examining. Thankfully he was also very silent, allowing the physician to do what was necessary even if he obviously didn't like it.

It had been a very frantic warlock that had burst into the infirmary, startling most of the volunteers as well as Gaius. There hadn't been time to berate the boy for his recklessness because he had immediately understood why Merlin had come running. After leaving one of the volunteers in charge, the two of them had gone back to the house as quickly as possible only to find that Arthur hadn't moved an inch. He had looked tired and had been breathing rather hard, taking the time to calm his body down.

Together they had managed to help him to his bed, the prince recovering a little more with every step, and once he had finally gotten his breathing back under control, he had made it a point to scowl at both of them (and whether it was because he didn't like to be proven wrong or still believed they were overeating, Gaius wasn't sure, and it was unlikely he'd get an answer).

As soon as they had gotten Arthur onto his bed, the physician had immediately forced his ward into a chair. He knew that once the fear left him and his body calmed down, Merlin would most likely collapse. Other than walking around the house, he hadn't done much moving as of late, and running across town would have been beyond his physical limits had it not been for the sheer desperation in him.

He could see the warlock watching as he checked over Arthur, making sure his pulse was steady as well as his breathing, checking for any signs of a fever or loss of feeling as well as any swelling around his throat. The prince clearly didn't like any of it, but he wasn't voicing his objections nor was he making the process difficult. He was simply scowling at the ceiling, clearly unhappy about the whole thing.

When Gaius finished, he pulled away with a sigh, looking down at the prince.

"There doesn't seem to be anything wrong aside from the coughing," he said, making sure he had the attention of both boys. "If this is a sign that you're falling ill, then the symptoms are developing very slowly. That could always change, but for now you just need to be careful. Don't do anything to overexert yourself."

"Alright," Arthur sighed, clearly irritated and still avoiding looking at either of them.

Gaius turned towards Merlin and was immediately grateful that he had been able to force the boy to sit down. He looked tired, his skin pale and his breathing too deep to be considered normal. It really had been reckless of him to run that far and that fast when his body was still recovering. His normal amount of energy would likely return in a couple of days, but until then he had to take things slowly.

"Both of you should get some rest," he said. "I'll return in a few hours with something to eat. Neither of you are to leave this house unless there's an emergency, understand?"

"Yes, Gaius," said Merlin as the boy got up and stumbled the short distance to his bed where he promptly collapsed onto it. The only response he got from Arthur was a shrug followed by a sigh, but he would take what he could get. He was certain they'd both listen, at least for now.

It was with a troubled heart that the physician made his way back to the infirmary, hoping that the next few days would prove his fears unfounded.

* * *

Merlin stared at the small glass vial in his hands, the liquid inside a deep, clear green color and as thin as water. There was so little of it, barely enough for one swallow, but it looked exactly like what he'd seen in his book.

_This_ was the thing that would help save them.

It had taken Linneth most of the day after having returned to make up a batch, but thankfully it was a rather large batch. She would be making the rest tomorrow. What she had made was being distributed to the people with the worst symptoms while the rest would receive it later. They would also be sending some out to the surrounding villages, because they had received news that some villagers were developing the same set of symptoms and nothing could be done about it. The illness was spreading, and so they needed to try and slow it down until it could be dealt with properly.

The vial he was playing with was supposed to be for him, because Gaius had decided that they were all better safe than sorry and had therefore made everyone who was still healthy drink one. However, he had seen the face that Arthur had made after being forced to take it, and so he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to subject himself to that kind of torture. He was certain he'd be alright without it since his magic would protect him, but he was also certain that if he didn't drink it, _someone_ would make him.

With that thought in mind, he uncapped it and downed it in one swallow. It burned on the way down, and it was by far one of the strangest concoctions he had ever tasted. Surely he had tasted worse things in his life (he had Gaius to thank for that), but it was still rather terrible. Thankfully it didn't burn for long, and the taste actually went away on its own shortly after, but it definitely wasn't something he wanted to repeat.

He only hoped that it was as effective as it was disgusting, because he still needed more time before his wounds would be completely healed and his magic back to its full strength. Hopefully everyone would be able to hold out that long.

* * *

When the next day came, it turned out to be much like its predecessor. He and Arthur were forced once more to remain inside with hourly check ups by either Gaius or Linneth. This time around it was mostly because of Arthur. After what had happened, it was decided that the prince would definitely be remaining inside where it would be easier to keep an eye on him, a task that had been assigned to Merlin. He certainly didn't mind though. It gave him plenty of time to read even if he did have to listen to Arthur's occasional complaining.

In the end though he had abandoned his reading and instead spent his time answering whatever questions about magic Arthur could think of. There was nothing else to do, after all.

The two of them ended up spending two whole days like that. Two days since Arthur had practically collapsed in a coughing fit. Two days since he had been forced to take that potion. In those two days, nothing had happened. Arthur had been fine, acting the same way he always did, and Merlin couldn't have been more grateful. Not only was Arthur apparently doing alright, but his own wounds had been healing nicely, the one on his head being reduced to only a scratch. It would take longer for the other three, but it wouldn't be too long before they too were gone. Five more days would probably be enough so long as nothing hindered his recovery again.

Things were once more looking up. He was healing, the potion had worked, and Arthur hadn't relapsed.

Everything was going to turn out alright.

Then the third day dawned, and Arthur woke up coughing.

Merlin was jolted awake, almost falling out of his bed, and when he caught sight of Arthur curled on his side, a hand over his mouth and his eyes shut tight, the warlock jumped up and was across the room in seconds.

"Arthur?" he called, his voice trembling a bit, but the prince was in no condition to answer him. He just kept coughing until his whole body was trembling rather violently with the sheer force of it, and instead of gradually abating, it only seemed to be getting worse.

Merlin panicked, not knowing what to do, and before he even realized it, he was screaming for Gaius. The physician came running, and the warlock was extremely grateful that he hadn't already left for the day, because there was no way he could have left Arthur like this.

"Sire," called Gaius, seeing if he could get the prince's attention at all, but Arthur couldn't seem to stop for even a second, and if it went on for much longer, he would eventually pass out due to a lack of air. He couldn't breath right while coughing continuously, each one harsh and most likely painful.

"Gaius, do something!" Merlin yelled, and he didn't particularly care if he sounded just a touch hysterical, because Arthur just kept _coughing_. The warlock was well beyond what most defined as "panicked."

"There is nothing I can do right now," said the physician. "There is something I can give him, but not until he stops long enough to take it."

The stream of coughing continued for what felt like forever before Arthur finally fell silent, his breathing deep and erratic as his body began to calm down. He hadn't passed out, thankfully, but his eyes were barely open and he was a bit pale. Gaius wasted no time getting what he needed from the other room, coming back in with a vial filled with what looked like water but was obviously something a bit more useful.

"Arthur," the physician began, making sure he had the prince's attention. "I have something that may help. Do you think you can sit up for a moment?"

Merlin watched his master give a brief nod before rolling onto his back and then slowly sitting up until he was resting against the wall. Gaius handed him the potion which he quickly downed, no complaints whatsoever.

"It should help a bit with the coughing, but it's likely to make you a bit tired. You should go back to sleep for now, sire. I'll be sure to wake you in time for lunch."

Once more the prince didn't say anything, only nodded, before he lowered himself back down, closing his eyes the moment his head hit the pillow. In no time at all he was asleep, his breathing deep and even once more.

Merlin just stood there, watching Arthur for any signs of something being wrong, before he looked over to Gaius. The physician was also watching the prince, the expression on his face a heavy one. The older man heaved a deep sigh before turning to the warlock, his expression sad and weary and so very resigned to a truth that none of them had wanted to acknowledge.

"He's ill, Merlin. I'm afraid we can no longer believe otherwise."

For a very brief moment, it felt like his heart might just stop.

He clenched his hands tightly at his sides, his attention going back to Arthur. He could feel his whole body tensing as he watched him sleep, and he began to worry his lip, completely unaware that he was even doing it. His mind was racing, unable to process much of anything aside from the fact that Arthur was getting sick and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

It wasn't until a hand came down on his shoulder and gently pushed him down into a chair that he was pulled from his thoughts. He looked up at Gaius and then looked at the chair, because he was fairly certain there hadn't been one there before.

"You can stay here and watch over him," said Gaius softly. "I'll bring you something to eat before I leave. I'll be back around midday. Arthur should wake up by then."

"…Alright."

After a quick breakfast and a brief farewell, Merlin began his silent vigil, his mind still racing. All his thoughts began to blur together, and try as he might he couldn't stop them. He placed his head in his hands, trying to calm himself down without much success.

He still needed a few more days to finish healing. Just a few more days and he'd be able to put an end to this.

Arthur just needed to hold on until then.

* * *

**Review Responses: **Here are the responses for the chapter 24 reviews! Thank you so much! As always, length does not equal favoritism. It's all a matter of what I was capable of commenting on (without spoiling anything). I love each and every review, and I always look forward to hearing what everyone has to say. If I offend you, I apologize. It's entirely unintentional.

jayley: Thanks for reviewing! Good to know that the idea of making Arthur get sick didn't seem sudden or anything. One more big event needed to happen, and with a magical illness, I figured I may as well milk it for all it's worth :)

ariacle: Thanks for the review! Oh, he will certainly try to save him :) Poor Arthur. I guess I tortured Merlin so much in this fic that it was now Arthur's turn. With a magical illness, I couldn't just leave him alone.

MissMio: Thank you for reviewing! Glad you liked all of Merlin's annoyance at being fussed over. That was rather fun to write, and I imagine he probably wouldn't like being fussed about like that :) Indeed, Arthur is in trouble :) I decided I couldn't leave him alone forever.

blank: Thank you! Glad you liked the chapter :) I love writing things in Merlin's POV. He's so much fun. And poor Arthur. I really put Merlin through a lot in this fic, so I suppose it was time for something to happen to Arthur. I'm glad that idea wasn't random and that so many people seemed to be waiting for something like that. It certainly has been fun doing it :) Just hope this chapter was worth the long wait :)

Altaira: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it :) I just hope the wait for this chapter was worth it :) And I totally understand. Real life is rather good at taking up time. I hope your training goes well :)

DP-shrine-in-closet-girl: Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked it :) I rather like getting to write out Arthur's thoughts on Merlin like that, because of course there really wouldn't be anyone else for the job :) Poor Arthur though. I guess I couldn't leave him alone forever. I'm probably going to be pretty sad as well when this is over, as it's been a huge part of my focus for the past few months. I do have every intention of writing more fics though. I absolutely love this fandom and I hope not to leave it for a long time to come :)

Loopstagirl: Thank you! Glad you liked it :) I love writing Merlin's POV, so it's always good to know he's in character. He's so much fun to write, especially when I can insert sarcasm :) Oh how I wish I really was a script writer. That would make my real life so much better (and then I wouldn't be complaining about my job). And it is indeed Arthur's turn. I decided I couldn't just leave him alone :)

MissHaunted-MoonLight: Thanks for the review! Glad you liked it, despite the cliffhanger :) I love cliffhangers probably more than I should. Poor Arthur. I've more or less left him alone in this fic (aside from making him worry continuously). I suppose I had to let something happen to him. I hope this chapter was worth the wait :)

Emachinescat: Thanks! Happy you enjoyed it :) Oh, indeed, Merlin isn't the type to take this sitting down. He's a bit too reckless and self-sacrificing for that. And Arthur may not be in any sort of position to stop him either. So much fun :)

peanutmeg: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked it :) I love getting to write the two of them and their thoughts on each other. It's a great deal of fun, because even if the two of them aren't likely to say it out loud to each other, they do care a great deal. It's just so much fun :) Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait.

WitchyWeasel: Thanks for reviewing! Indeed, Merlin's just not the type to sit around and wait, especially when it's Arthur's life on the line. One of the many reasons I absolutely love him :) Good to know that Arthur getting sick was kind of expected. I figured that since I was playing with a magical illness, I may as well get as much as I can out of it :)

Jane Mays: Thank you! I'm happy to know you've been enjoying my fic :) And thank you for the PM. I'll have to keep that in mind. I unfortunately have a problem with bloody noses, so I have to be rather careful with what I do, but if it doesn't get better soon, I'll be willing to try anything. Anyway, I do actually agree in part about Linneth, and I did end up going into a bit more with that in this chapter (because I completely forgot that I hadn't covered some of it yet), and I'm glad she seems somewhat evil. I wanted her completely conflicting and conflicted, very much like Uther :) I can't go back and change anything, as it needed to happen the way it did, but hopefully my reasons behind it came through a bit, and there will be a resolution with Merlin next time. And no worries, I like it when people pick through my work when it's done tactfully and not spitefully :) Oh, and I definitely intend to expand on the reveal, as a lot of people seem to want to see Merlin's POV for it. I'm looking forward to working on it :)

merlinfan93: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it :) I rather enjoy writing longer chapters, because I do like to make sure I build the plot with each one so nothing seems like it's unimportant. And indeed, Merlin will do anything to save Arthur, and I totally feel a bit evil as well for having so much fun doing this to them :) I'm a tiny bit sadistic, apparently.

crossMyheartHope2Spy: Thanks for the review! Yes, I did make Arthur sick :) I debated about it, and then came to the decision that I should. I figured I'd milk the magical illness for all it's worth. Plus it's fun making Merlin desperate and worried. I figured I'd reverse things for a bit :)

Aris1013: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it so much :) Good to know it was kind of expected that Arthur would get sick. Didn't want it to seem too random although I did want it to happen in a somewhat sudden way :) It certainly was great fun to do. Hopefully this chapter was just as good :)

Toasterphantom: Thanks for the review! Well, I couldn't just leave our poor prince alone, not when I have a magical illness to play with :) Good to know the idea helped move things along, and I hope this chapter was worth the wait :)

XxSailorWinchesterXx: Thanks! Glad you liked it :) Poor Arthur. I just couldn't leave him alone, and now I've made Merlin all worried instead. It was about time I reversed their roles in this. Great fun on my part :) Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait.

Sydelle Rein: Thanks for reviewing! Poor Arthur indeed. I decided I couldn't leave him alone forever, and he's kind of the only one of them I could make fall ill. Plus now Merlin gets to do some worrying instead :) Great fun for me, and hopefully it's great fun to read as well.

Moonfirecat4: Thanks for the review! Oh, I always have something up my sleeve :) I love plot twisting and keeping people guessing. Plus I like it when things are dramatic, and it was definitely time for something to happen to Arthur :) Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait.

Estrelle22: Thank you! Happy you liked it :) I figured it was time I did something to Arthur. I've been a bit too nice to him (aside from making him worry). Good to know that people like the idea. I've been having quite a bit of fun with it, and now I get to make Merlin worry. Such fun :)

Connortemple4evaneva: Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked it :) I rather like plot twists and the like. Great fun for me and hopefully they're fun to read too. I figured I should do something to Arthur, especially since he was kind of the only one I could make fall ill :)

Lilynette: Thanks for the review! Indeed, angst is good :) And now it's Merlin's turn to be all worried about Arthur. Glad you enjoyed the chapter, and I made this one long too :) The next one will probably be long too (I rather like writing longer chapters for some reason). And I totally have every intention of writing more fics. I've plenty of ideas floating around, and I really can't see my obsession with this fandom dying down anytime soon. I hope to be around for a long time yet :)

hpenchantress: Thanks for reviewing! Oh, no worries. I understand the computer problems thing. My laptops both hate me in some way. Glad you liked the chapters :) Worried Arthur is indeed the best. And now I've made him sick and in no position to keep an eye on Merlin. Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait :)

32-star: Thank you! And no problem. I love responding to the reviews :) I'm quite thankful for each and every one. Oh, I'm glad Arthur getting sick was sort of expected. I didn't want it to seem like a random idea. I decided I couldn't leave him alone forever, and now it's Merlin's turn to do some worrying :)

Misutii Hi No De: Thanks for reviewing! I'm afraid I couldn't leave Arthur alone. I'm unfortunately a tiny bit sadistic. Plus I wanted to make Merlin do some worrying for a change :) I suppose the wait for this chapter wasn't too long, depending, though I suppose this ending wasn't all that better in the long run. I hope this chapter was just as good though :)

ruby890: Thank you! Glad you liked it :) Poor Arthur indeed. I figured it was time I did something to him since I've picked on Merlin so much in this, and now it's Merlin's turn to worry instead :) Poor boys. They never get a break.

Unknown: Thank you for the review! I'm glad you're enjoying my fic :) I've certainly had a great deal of fun writing it. I have rather put them through a lot, mostly because I love making Arthur worry especially about Merlin. I love the two of them, as they have a rather heartwarming friendship :) I hope this chapter was just as good as the rest.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: **It's before 1 AM! I consider this a victory :) Actually, I probably could have gotten this done a lot sooner had the world not chosen to hate me again. 3 doctors visits in 2 months. That's a record for me, and this time it was a completely different problem. Half of my right arm has been going numb and/or cold, kind of like it fell asleep without the tingling. It's got something to do with the nerve that controls the pinky and half the ring finger, and I was basically told "here, wear this elbow pad, try a wrist brace, take some advil and this vitamin, and it might get better," which kind of translates to "you're just going to have to put up with it or dish out a ton of money to see a neurologist with no guarantee anything can be done." Awesome. So now I not only have two crappy shoulders but one completely messed up arm (which didn't act up much today, thankfully, or this might not have come out on time). Here's hoping things will start to feel better soon.

**Title: **Healing Spells  
**Author: **BeyondTheStorm  
**Rating: **T for violence and bloodshed.  
**Characters/pairings: **Only friendship here :) Lots of Merlin and Arthur, and quite a bit of Gaius.  
**Spoilers: **Um...lets just say everything up through 2x07, just to be safe.  
**Warnings: **Self-harm (though just mentions of it from now on), violence, and blood.

So, this really is the second to last chapter. Lots of Merlin in this one. Not much else to say about it other than I hope you enjoy it :)

Review responses are at the bottom.

Only got to go through this once, so I hope there's nothing too horribly wrong (if there is, feel free to point it out).

* * *

CHAPTER 26

If there was one thing Merlin truly hated, it was waiting. He knew he wasn't a very patient person most of the time, that a lot of the people who knew him considered him to be both reckless and rather careless. He could also admit that he had a tendency to rush into things without actually thinking up any sort of plan and ignoring the potential consequences of his actions. As long as he succeeded and something good came from it, his lack of patience didn't really matter. He didn't like sitting around doing nothing, especially when he knew there was something he _could_ do.

It really all came down to the fact that he hated feeling helpless, and while he was sitting by Arthur's bedside, unable to do anything other than watch the prince sleep, helpless was exactly how he felt. Despite everything he was and everything he was capable of, there was nothing he could do to help Arthur. His best friend was ill, and he couldn't cure him, at least not yet, not if he wanted to live long enough to see the good that would come from his actions.

Besides, even if he wanted to go and end it now, he couldn't. Linneth was the only one who knew where the source was, and she wasn't going to tell him until he finished healing. He kind of got the feeling that Arthur had ordered her not to, and that Gaius probably agreed fully with the idea. The three of them were all plotting against him, and even though he knew it was for his own good, it was still highly unnerving. Being treated like some sort of invalid was another thing he rather hated.

The warlock shifted uncomfortably in his chair, his eyes never leaving Arthur. The prince looked to be sleeping peacefully, his breathing deep and even, but he looked just a bit pale, barely noticeable, but there was definitely a difference. What Gaius had said was true, and they could no longer keep hoping for it to be otherwise.

They had been in Greenswood for about four weeks now, and Arthur had been completely fine. Even after spending so much time at the infirmary, he hadn't fallen ill. They had all been lulled into a false sense of security, led to believe that they'd all be fine, even Arthur. Despite knowing the risk involved, they had all adamantly believed that things would turn out okay, that nothing would happen. He had believed that Arthur wouldn't get sick simply because he didn't want him to, because they were all in this together, and because after everything they had gone through, they always made it out alright. He hadn't wanted to think otherwise.

How naïve such a thought was, and look where that naivety had landed them.

Back when they had set out for Greenswood, he had never once considered telling Arthur not to come. The thought hadn't even crossed his mind, and it should have, but he had been far too happy at the time, happy that he didn't have to hide what was going on, that he could talk to Arthur. When the prince had claimed that he would be going as well, as if letting Merlin go alone wasn't even an option, the warlock had never been more pleased, had never felt freer.

Ever since Arthur had learned about him, it had simply been assumed that the two of them would handle things together, that he would no longer have to sneak around behind his friend's back. They were a team, always would be, and the pure joy that had come with that realization had pushed aside all other thoughts, erasing most of his worries. He hadn't even considered the fact that it would be dangerous, that something could happen, something like this. They had traveled into the very heart of where the illness was, and a magical illness at that. Arthur had been dragged into something dangerous, and he had allowed it to happen. He could have told him to stay in Camelot, could have insisted upon it, but he hadn't even tried.

Not once had he thought to dissuade him, and now he was bearing the consequences.

_I never should have brought him here._

Merlin heaved a deep, bone-weary sigh, placing his head in his hands. This was his fault. He should have come alone. He could have hidden this from Arthur, could have come up with a reason to go to Greenswood. He should have made the prince stay behind where it was safe, where he couldn't get sick. Deep down though, he knew it never would have worked. He couldn't lie to save his life, and he could no longer hide much of anything from Arthur. He was also certain that there was nothing he could have said to make him stay behind. It just wasn't in him. Arthur just wasn't the type of person to stay where it was safe and let someone else head off into potential danger. He would have insisted on coming, would have forced the issue until nothing short of knocking him out would have stopped him from going. That was just the type of person he was.

That still didn't change the fact that Merlin hadn't even tried to stop him. Arthur's safety was supposed to be his main concern, and yet he had brought him here, brought him to a place cloaked in illness and suffering, and now the prince was paying the price for it.

"I'm sorry," Merlin whispered. "I'm sorry, Arthur. I…"

_I shouldn't have brought you here._

_I should have left you in Camelot._

_I should have come by myself._

_I never meant for this to happen._

_I'm so sorry._

"…I _will_ fix this. I promise."

_No matter what, I will not let you die._

* * *

True to his word, Gaius returned just after midday with Linneth in tow as well as enough food to feed them all. Their timing couldn't have been better as Arthur chose that moment to wake up, and thankfully he wasn't coughing this time, although he did look rather tired still.

The physician sent Linneth to prepare lunch for them while he began examining the fully awake prince who was once more anything but pleased about his predicament. Merlin simply sat there and watched as he scowled and sulked, sitting up in his bed with his back resting against the wall. He clearly wasn't happy about any of this, but at the same time it didn't seem like he was really taking his predicament as seriously as he should.

Of course, Arthur wasn't one to show fear, at least not willingly, regardless of the situation he was in. He could be beyond stubborn at times (although Merlin got the feeling that Arthur would likely say the same about him and in a much more insulting manner). Surprisingly though, he didn't complain as Gaius went through his examination, once more finding nothing else wrong, but he did try to insist yet again that he felt perfectly fine.

"I'm afraid you're not 'fine,' sire," said Gaius. "I've seen enough to know otherwise."

"Well, I _feel_ fine. You don't need to keep treating me like I'm dying."

It took every bit of restraint Merlin had not to yell at him for being a pompous idiot. It was mostly the warning glare Gaius sent him that had made him hold his tongue. Yelling at Arthur wouldn't do any good, and it wasn't really proper to yell at someone who was ill even if they were being a bit of a prat about the whole thing.

"Come on you two," said the physician as he got to his feet. "Lunch should be ready soon, and you could both use a decent meal."

That was certainly true. The breakfast Merlin had picked at that morning hadn't been much (his apatite had been unsurprisingly lacking earlier), and Arthur hadn't eaten anything yet. The promise of food was more than enough to get the two of them moving, and the warlock was actually a bit surprised at how quickly Arthur managed to move. He didn't even stumble or sway after getting to his feet; there was no dizziness or lingering exhaustion. If it hadn't been for that coughing fit earlier, Merlin would actually believe that the prince really was perfectly fine.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the case, and he knew better than to try and convince himself that it was.

When the two of them entered the kitchen, Linneth turned towards them, her expression a bit sad and guilty, full of sympathy. She had clearly been told about what had happened earlier that morning, which was understandable. There was no way Gaius would have kept it from her.

Not a one of them said anything. Linneth didn't try to apologize, although she probably would have if not for the look on Arthur's face. The prince was clearly irritated, and any words of concern or pity likely wouldn't be received well. Merlin made sure to keep his mouth shut as well for a change, because the last thing he wanted was to make Arthur angry right now. He also had no desire to be the one to break the silence, no matter how heavy it was. There was a lot that they all clearly wanted to say but couldn't, and they were all aware of it.

Gaius entered not long after the two of them sat down, and it wasn't all that surprising that he was the one to break the silence, speaking to Linneth about the potion and the infirmary. They were basically just having a small conversation, something to ease the mood, and when all of them finally sat down to eat, a lot of the tension had left. They made sure to make the meal last, eating slowly and conversing quietly, talking about the more mundane things and a few of the more important ones.

They spent a great deal of time talking about the potion. Apparently it was working quite well. Everyone, both the ill and the healthy, had been forced to take it, and the results had been better than they could have ever hoped for. It had eased the pain for many of the people and had even reduced the swelling in the more critical patients, giving them at least a few more days before the throat would close off completely.

At this rate, maybe he'd be able to save them all in time. He only needed a few more days before his wounds would be healed enough to end all of his spells, and then all his magic could be focused on eliminating the source. With every shred of his power at his disposal, he could surely do it, no matter how large the vessel or how powerful the spell happened to be.

He would definitely put an end to this.

After they were done eating, the four of them simply stayed in the kitchen, tidying up and talking. It was quite calming doing something so normal especially after how frantic the morning had been. The hours passed easily, and Merlin found himself relaxing further especially since Arthur once again seemed to be fine. He was still a little bit pale, but he wasn't coughing and was no longer looking tired. In fact, he was acting a lot like he usually did, no longer angry or irritated with them all. There was joking and banter and a few serious exchanges thanks to Gaius, but overall it was just incredibly normal and familiar, and he was more than grateful for the reprieve and the hope that all of it instilled in him.

It wasn't long before all his earlier panic over his friend's health fled to the back of his mind, still there but less prominent, and that was where it stayed. It continued to remain there as the hours passed and the sun began sinking into the sky.

Sunset was approaching, and Gaius and Linneth were just getting ready to leave (they needed to check on the infirmary) when all of them noticed that Arthur wasn't saying anything and hadn't for quite a while. He had also stopped eating his dinner, most of it lying untouched on his plate. The prince had one elbow propped on the table, his forehead pressed against his palm, eyes shut and a slight frown on his face.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked, trying to get his friend's attention. Arthur only shifted a bit, supporting himself even more against his right arm, most of his face hidden behind his hand.

"Sire, are you alright?" asked Gaius as he moved away from the door and back into the kitchen, looking worried as the prince continued to just sit there, barely acknowledging them. "Arthur?"

"I'm fine," he finally said, his voice low and rather soft, much different from how he had been speaking only moments ago. "It's nothing. I'm fine, really, it's just…it's too warm in here."

"Too warm?"

"Yes, too warm."

The prince leant even further forward, his arm shaking a bit under the weight he was forcing upon it. He didn't even seem aware of the strain.

"Someone needs to put out the fire in the hearth," he said, his voice softer yet. "It's too hot."

The three of them stared at the prince, confused, and then turned to each other, all of them thinking the exact same thing.

There _wasn't_ a fire in the hearth.

"Arthur…" began Merlin, about to point that fact out to the prince, but he didn't get the chance. Without any semblance of a warning, Arthur fell sideways out of his chair. He hit the floor with a sharp thud, eyes closed and his body limp, boneless…unmoving.

"Arthur!"

They were all at his side within seconds, but the prince wasn't rousing no matter who called to him or how loudly. He was completely unresponsive. He was also no longer pale.

His skin was tinged red, flushed with fever.

* * *

"…I have never seen it progress this quickly before," said Gaius, keeping his tone professional as he placed one hand on Arthur's forehead and used the other to prod at different places, watching for some sort of reaction. Between the three of them they had managed to get Arthur back to his room and into his bed where Gaius had immediately put them all to work while he examined the prince. So far it wasn't looking good.

"What do you mean?" asked Merlin, trying to keep his voice and his hands from trembling as he brought in a bucket of water and a towel.

"When a person starts coming down with this illness, it always starts as a cough, followed by a fever, but the coughing is usually continuous. Arthur went for hours, even days between each time, and so I assumed it would take a long time for the other symptoms to develop. Logically it should have, yet he all of a sudden developed a high fever when an hour ago he was perfectly fine. The fever almost always sets in gradually, usually taking days before it gets like this. Arthur's developed almost instantly."

The physician removed his hand from the prince's forehead, allowing Merlin to place the now cool, damp cloth over it to try and keep the fever down. Arthur didn't so much as stir. He was just lying there, breathing shallowly, and no matter where Gaius prodded him or how hard he did it, there was absolutely no reaction. He watched as the physician moved his hands away for a moment, shaking his head sadly, before he slowly reached towards the prince's neck.

Merlin swallowed hard, his whole body tensing as he realized what Gaius was doing.

There was no way, just _no way_ for that to be happening. The illness always followed the same pattern: coughing, fever, loss of feeling, swelling. At the end, the throat always swelled until the person could no longer swallow or breathe. It was slow and painful, a terrible way to die, but all the other symptoms always came first, _always_, so he didn't understand why Gaius was checking. There was no reason to, because Arthur had only just fallen ill, the fever just setting in, so there was no way that he was already…

It was with a deep and heavy-hearted sigh that Gaius pulled his hands away, ceasing his gentle prodding. They dropped to his sides as he hung his head, his eyes sad and weary as they looked down at Camelot's crown prince.

His mentor's reaction was enough to leave him feeling cold, a lump forming in his throat and a pit of overwhelming fear and anxiety opening in his stomach. He suddenly felt empty, hollow, as if his heart had suddenly stopped and he could no longer breathe.

"G-Gaius…?" he asked, his voice breaking, leaving him incapable of forming any other words.

"I'm sorry," said the physician, but he wasn't sure who the apology was directed at or if it was even meant for anyone. "He's not responding to anything. I tried every area I could think of to try and get some sort of response, but it's as if he can't feel anything, and his throat…it's still minor, barely anything at all, but it's already begun to close."

_No…_

That wasn't possible. It just wasn't possible. He looked to Arthur, watched him take each shallow breath. His face was flushed, sweat forming against skin that was too hot, his body trying to fight off a disease that it would never be able to get rid of no matter how hard it tried.

Arthur was sick. He had fallen ill, fallen harder and faster than all the rest, because that was how things went. That was how they always went. Arthur was a Pendragon, so naturally something magical that was malicious and evil in nature would hit him harder than anyone else. It was a spell forged in hate and anger and out of revenge, and so it would never let him off easy, never leave him be, and there was no way it would give him time.

It wasn't fair. Arthur hadn't done anything wrong. He didn't deserve this. He would _never_ deserve something like this.

He barely heard the footsteps approaching, and before he knew it, Linneth had come up next to him and Gaius, her expression just as pained and just as sad, her arms wrapped around herself.

"How," she began, swallowing thickly, "how long…?"

"I don't know," said Gaius, shaking his head sadly. "Not long, I'm afraid. A day, perhaps two, but no…no more than that."

_No…_

He didn't want to hear it, didn't want to hear any of it. He shook his head in disbelief, because it had to be a lie. All of it was a lie.

"No…"

He took a step back from the bed, only vaguely aware that Gaius and Linneth were watching him. His mentor opened his mouth, clearly about to say something, but he didn't want to hear it. He put his hands over his ears and backed up further, shaking his head. Gaius had to be wrong. He had to be, because two days wasn't enough. It just wasn't enough.

Arthur _couldn't_ die.

"Merlin…"

"No!"

He didn't know what to do. His mind was racing, his blood pounding in his ears, thrumming through his veins. It was too much, and he just needed to get away. It felt like everything was closing in around him, and he couldn't take the way they were looking at him, couldn't handle seeing Arthur lying there, sick and unmoving…_dying_.

He needed to get out of that room before he suffocated.

Without another word, he ran.

"Merlin!"

He ran to the front door and threw it open, needing to get outside where the sun was just starting to disappear beyond the horizon. The air was crisp and cool, and yet it did nothing to ease him, to calm him down, and his mind was still racing, his pulse still thrumming too fast, and every breath he took just didn't seem like nearly enough even though they were normal and controlled, the only thing about him that was.

He dropped his arms to his sides and just stood there, staring into nothing and trying to sort through his thoughts, trying to calm down.

Arthur was dying.

Arthur was dying, and his magic couldn't save him. There was no wound to heal, no antidote to give him. There was no spell to break, no sorcerer or beast to kill, and probably no way to bargain his life, to take Arthur's place (and he would, without hesitation, but not all things worked that way and that was a power he wasn't even sure how to use). The only thing he could do was destroy the source, but he didn't know where it was, and no one would tell him, and even if he did go there, he still wasn't healed and there was no guarantee that he'd actually be able to destroy it. It could all end very badly, with him bleeding out and no one left to stop the illness.

It wasn't fair. None of it was fair, and he found himself growing angry because of it, angry and terrified, because he was supposed to protect Arthur. That was his duty, his responsibility, and he was failing. He was failing because he was too injured to do anything, because he had been forced to recover from a near death situation, and oh how he wanted to blame Linneth for all of it. He wanted to yell at her, to claim it was her fault, that Arthur was dying because of her actions, because she had decided to seek revenge for a man who didn't deserve it, who had tried to kill Arthur just to get back at Uther. If she hadn't attacked him, then he would have been healed by now and he could have put an end to all of this. It would all be over if it hadn't been for her.

Yet at the same time, he knew he couldn't blame her. He knew what the need for revenge felt like, the anger that went into it. Not a single one of them didn't, and so he just couldn't blame her, at least not without placing a great deal of the blame on himself as well, because even if the situation they were in led back to her…it could also lead back to him.

Him and his healing spells.

If he hadn't been so reckless, so impatient…if he hadn't gotten so carried away, then he wouldn't be in this state. He had inflicted so many wounds, used so many different spells, that he hadn't even been able to concentrate his magic enough to keep a knife from reaching Arthur. He should have been able to stop it. He should have been more than capable of stopping it, but his magic hadn't listened to him. Instead Arthur had gotten hurt and he had taken part of the wound, forcing almost all his magic to focus on healing Arthur and himself.

Everything could have been avoided if only he hadn't been so careless. He didn't know for sure how everything would have turned out, how his confrontation with Linneth would have gone, but surely the results would have been better than this. Almost anything was better than this. Arthur was dying.

He had to do something. He had to, because it was his destiny to protect Arthur, no matter what the cost, and so he couldn't let it end here. He just couldn't, because Arthur was the one who was going to save them all, who would be the greatest king the world had ever known, and Arthur—that arrogant, unobservant, overbearing, trustworthy, loyal, noble _prat_—was his best friend, and nothing would ever feel right again without him.

Arthur _had_ to live.

He knew what had to be done. There was only one option available to him, only one path to take, because doing nothing would never be an option. Arthur's only chance to survive was for the source to be destroyed, and it had to be done now, because the prince wasn't going to last for much longer.

No matter what, he was going to save Arthur, even if it meant that all his wounds would be torn back open _again_. He would willingly pull the magic out himself, because his life was nothing compared to Arthur's, and regardless of how many times it came down to a choice between one of their lives over the other's, he would never choose his own. He didn't want to face a future that didn't have Arthur in it. He would rather face no future at all.

Even if it killed him, he was going to save Camelot's arrogant and too-noble-for-his-own-good prince. As far as he was concerned, that was the only option.

The warlock raised his head, steeling his mind and setting it in determination. He turned around and walked back to the house, knowing exactly what he needed to do. As soon as he was inside, he went back to his and Arthur's room where Gaius and Linneth were still standing, conversing quietly. They both stopped and turned when they saw him enter, neither one seeming to know what to say to him, but that was fine, because he didn't need to be placated or consoled. He didn't need any sympathy or compassion, because he was going to fix this.

He spared Gaius a brief glance before turning to Linneth; her eyes widened a bit in response to meeting his.

"Linneth," he began, making sure he had her complete attention. When he was certain, he made his request in the most commanding voice he could manage, focused only on what he had to do to save Arthur, to save all of them. "Take me to the source."

Linneth inhaled rather sharply, her eyes widening even further, because even though part of her had been wondering if he would ask, she couldn't help being surprised at how blunt the command was, how easily he had made his decision. There was no hesitation, no uncertainty. His mind was clearly set, and despite all she had learned about him in the past month, it still came as a shock that he could so easily decide on an outcome that could very well cost him his life. He was selfless, brave, rash. _An idiot with no sense of self-preservation._

She had met many people in her life, but she had never known anyone quite like Merlin.

"Please, Linneth," he said, his voice a bit softer, a touch desperate, asking her to understand. "I have to do this."

She simply watched him for a moment, and she could see his words reflected so clearly in his expression. His eyes alone were asking her to do this for him, to let him put an end to all of this. There was no fear and no anger, but most importantly there was no doubt, no indecision. This wasn't a matter of _wanting_ to do this but _needing_ to.

She looked away from the warlock, her eyes falling on the very ill form of their prince. He was breathing hard, his eyes shut tight, and she imagined that the illness must be at its worst. He was unconscious, unable to move, numb in most places but at the same time on fire, like being burned from within. She imagined it was probably a lot like being burnt at the stake.

There had been a point in time where she would have believed this to be a just punishment for a Pendragon…but not anymore.

He didn't deserve this. He was one of the last people who deserved this.

Arthur was a good man, someone willing to understand, to show mercy, to forgive.

Back in the forest, she had made him a promise. She had swore to him that under no circumstances would she take Merlin to the source or tell him where it was until he was fully healed. He had known what the warlock would try to do and hadn't wanted the boy to place his life in danger, to try and sacrifice himself. He hadn't wanted Merlin to die.

But here Merlin was, pleading for her to break it, because he and Arthur were the same, not wanting (perhaps even _unable_) to picture a future without the other in it. It wasn't in him to let the prince die, and if something wasn't done, Arthur _would_ eventually die.

It was her decision to make, but in the end it wasn't much of a decision at all, because Arthur was the future king. He would be the one to save them all, who would bring magic back and end the persecutions. Even after all the times he had been attacked and by all manner of magic users, he chose not to hate magic. He was willing to trust them. He was a good man, and so she couldn't just let him die.

"Alright," she said, raising her head, her eyes once more meeting Merlin's, and she knew without a shadow of a doubt that this was the right thing to do. She could hear her promise shattering, but there was no guilt and no hesitation, because this had to be done. It wasn't a want but a need.

Arthur had to live.

"I'll take you to the source."

* * *

**Review Responses:** So here are the responses for the chapter 25 reviews. Thank you so much! I'm very grateful :) As always, length has nothing to do with favoritism. It's just a matter of what I can comment on :) I love all reviews the same.

Felicity P: Thanks for the review! Always happy to know you're enjoying the fic :) Indeed, the plot has thickened, perhaps even more. Just one left to go now.

leyla77: Thank you! That means a lot :) I love writing, and so it's always nice to hear what people think of it. I'm probably going to be quite sad when this is done, but I'll definitely do my best to make the ending as good as the rest :)

WitchyWeasel: Thank you! Yes, I was indeed referring to the Gaius and Linneth conversation. I kind of really needed it to be in there to finish tying things up, but I was rather worried it might not go over well. I'm glad you liked it as it was something I really wanted to do :)

XxSailorWinchesterXx: Thanks for the review! By all means, help them :) I fear I've tortured them a bit too much :) I'm glad you liked the chapter. I hope this one was just as good. Only one more after this.

Emachinescat: Thanks you! Glad you enjoyed it :) Indeed, poor Arthur and Merlin. I tend to have a bit too much fun being mean to them, unfortunately. I'm a sucker for drama :)

Valkyrie Vamp: Thanks for reviewing! No need to apologize, though I am glad you've come back and that you've enjoyed the plot. I had a lot of fun tying everything together and I'm glad it all turned out well :) Hopefully the ending will be just as good.

cooking-ninja18: Thanks for the review! Oh, Merlin was indeed upset. I had rather a lot of fun writing his perspective on all of it :) I love the two of them, despite how much I tend to torture them. Just one more chapter to go :)

merlinfan93: Thank you! I'm glad it was a good distraction (coursework is no fun :). Ah, I'm happy you liked that bit. I was worried people wouldn't like all the philosophy even though I loved writing it. And it's no problem as I rather love responding to the reviews :) You guys always make my days a ton better, and I'm quite grateful for it :)

Aris1013: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it :) It's nice to know that the whole thing with Arthur getting sick worked well. I didn't want it to be too sudden but I didn't want to drag it out too long either. Ah, it looks like you were right about Merlin trying to do something crazy :)

Connortemple4evaneva: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it, as it was certainly one of the harder chapters I had to write. I didn't want Arthur to just suddenly be sick but I also didn't want to drag it out, so I'm glad the way I did it worked well. It certainly was fun doing it that way :)

ACDiNosey: Thank you for reviewing! Happy to know you enjoyed it :) I'm rather certain I couldn't read this all in one day (probably one of the slowest readers ever). I'm really glad you feel that Arthur and Merlin have basically been in character, as it's something I constantly think about and look back on. I love writing the two of them, so it's always nice to know that I'm doing alright. I hope I can keep it up all the way to the end. Just one left to go :)

charming2drew: Thank you! I'm glad you like my fic :) I've certainly had a ton of fun writing it, and it's always nice to know that people like what I write. I love writing, so it really does mean a lot to me to hear that :)

Toasterphantom: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad my fic can actually pull people in :) Tis a nice thing to hear, as it's hard to tell sometimes if I'm achieving what I'm imagining or not. Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait. Only one left after this :)

hpenchantress: Thanks for the review! Good to know there was some uncertainty in the last chapter, as I was hoping for that. Yes, I definitely made Arthur sick :) I also believe I made it worse now, and I totally answered most of those questions with this chapter :) Now all that's left is the conclusion.

Dawn that Shines: Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked it :) Loved the reaction, by the way :) Exactly the sort of thing I was hoping for. I'm rather such I've made it all worse with this chapter. Just one more to go now :)

talk-ape: Thank you! Happy to hear you liked it :) I had a lot of fun making Arthur get sick, especially in a slightly sudden yet not so sudden way (if that makes any sense). Just one left now.

Alexandra Rider: Thanks for the review! Glad you're enjoying it :) Indeed, poor Merlin. I rather mentally tortured him a lot, especially with this chapter. Hopefully it was just as good as the rest. All that's left now is the conclusion :)

Misutii Hi No De: Thanks for reviewing! Indeed, poor Arthur. Um…it appears the sadistic part of me did end up making Arthur get worse…really fast. I didn't longer on it too much though, although I did mentally torture Merlin a lot, but now he's off to try and fix it :)

Catindahat: Thank you! I'm glad to hear you liked that part with Linneth. I was really worried people might now like my rather in-depth look at it. I just felt it needed to be explained a bit better. And it looks like you were right, Merlin has every intention of doing something somewhat stupid :) One of the many reasons I just love him.

Tagrea: Thank you! That really means a lot. I have always wanted to be an author, as I love writing, and so it's always nice to hear when someone thinks I'm good enough. I'm glad you've enjoyed my fic as I haven't had quite this much fun writing something in a long time :) I hope this chapter and the final one turn out just as good :)

Rocky181: Thank you for the review! Happy to know you've been enjoying my fic :) It certainly has been a lot of fun to write. I rather love trying to make really detailed and interesting story lines, so I'm glad it's been fun to read. Hopefully the conclusion will be just as good :)


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N (PLEASE READ):** This chapter is _long_! The scary thing is that it could have been longer, as there were a few more scenes I could have done. But anyway, this is the **last **chapter. I decided to put the review responses first this time because it felt anticlimactic to put them at the end, so if you want to skip them, just hit CTRL f "chapter 27" and you will be taken to the chapter :) Okay?  
There is a much longer author's note at the end, as I have a lot I'd like to say :)

**Title: **Healing Spells  
**Author: **BeyondTheStorm  
**Rating: **T for violence and bloodshed.  
**Characters/pairings: **Only friendship here :) Lots of Merlin and Arthur, and quite a bit of Gaius.  
**Spoilers: **Um...lets just say everything up through 2x07, just to be safe.  
**Warnings: **Self-harm (though just mentions of it from now on), violence, and blood.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. I'm just a poor college graduate, though thankfully I am not a starving one :)

**Review Responses:** Here are the responses for the chapter 26 reviews. Like I said earlier, just use the find shortcut to jump to the start of the chapter or to find your response :)

Tagrea: Thank you! Long reviews do tend to make me happy :) I'm quite glad you've enjoyed my fic so much, and it's always good to know that I've kept them in character. I love Merlin and Arthur, and I always hope that I do them justice. Their relationship is by far my favorite out of every fandom I've been in, and it's been a lot of fun getting to write them :)

Emachinescat: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad it was good :) I like writing Merlin's inner thoughts. He's such a fun character to do, as there's so much there to use. Thank you for wishing me well. It's much appreciated :)

mic19671967: Thank you! Glad you think so :) It's fun getting to write Merlin like that, as I haven't done too much angst through him in this fic. I'm glad it turned out well. And thank you for wishing me well :) It'll be a slow recovery, but I'll get there eventually.

Toasterphantom: Thanks for the review! Indeed, there is drama :) I love drama, probably one of my favorite genres. I'm glad you liked the chapter, and I hope the way it ends is satisfactory and was worth the wait :) And thank you for the sentiment. It's rather no fun having an arm that hurts randomly, but I shall persevere…or try to, anyway :)

Niphrehdil: Thank you! Glad you liked it :) Oh, angst is quite delicious. I'm in complete agreement there. It was great fun to write some through Merlin's POV for a change. And I'm glad the characters are still in character. Always good to know :)

Smallville Girl: Thanks! I'm glad you think so, and I'm happy you've enjoyed my fic :) I certainly have had massive amounts of fun writing it. Won't give anything away, but I will say that clearly we must be on a similar wave length :) Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Holly Short of the Lep recon: Thanks for the review! Glad to hear it was a good chapter :) I love writing from Merlin's POV. So much potential. And thank you for wishing me well. It'll be a long recovery, but it will eventually get better :)

Aris1013: Thanks for reviewing! Yep, this is the last chapter. I'm rather sad that it's come to an end, but it certainly has been fun writing it. I hope the end was worth the wait and that it meets expectations :)

charming2drew: Thank you! I'm glad you've enjoyed it :) Indeed, poor Arthur and Merlin. They certainly are in quite a bit of trouble. I hope this chapter was worth the wait and that it's just as good as the rest :)

MeaghanA: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked it :) I love drama and suspense and all that, as well as angst. I figured it was time to mentally torture Merlin a bit and to physically torment Arthur as it's kind of been the opposite for the rest of the fic. Great fun :)

Jammeke: Thank you! Honestly, that means a lot to me :) I'm glad you've enjoyed my fic and my style of writing. I don't think I've ever had this much fun writing something before, and so I'm glad people seem to be enjoying it. I'm also quite glad you've grown to like Linneth. I'm not always one for OCs, but I do like creating characters, and there's so much potential for that in this fandom. Thank you for giving my fic a read, and I really am happy you've enjoyed it. I hope that the ending does the rest justice :)

Dawn that Shines: Thanks for the review! Glad you liked it :) Indeed, this is the last chapter, and it's rather long. I really hope that the ending does the rest justice, as I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Hope it was worth the wait, and thank you for wishing me well :)

M3RL1NL0V3R: Thanks for reviewing! Glad you've enjoyed the fic :) It's been a lot of fun to write. Oh, and I'm not that much of a sadist, probably :) I just enjoy the suspense and the drama. Things'll turn out :) Just hope this was worth the wait and meets expectations :)

sdfasdfasd: Thank you! I'm glad you think so, and I'm happy you've been enjoying my fic :) I hope the wait for this chapter wasn't too horrible. Oh, I've definitely been watching season 3, and honestly, I could fill pages with my take on it, but overall I've been thoroughly enjoying it. There are a ton of subtle things that have made me incredibly happy, and I love Merlin and Arthur. The two of them are like kids at times, and it's hilarious. Plus, it seems that Merlin is even more insolent than before, and other than having things thrown at him, he totally gets away with all of it :) The two of them just seem even more comfortable around each other to the point where Arthur actually speaks his mind and asks for advice. In short, I think it's wonderful, and I wish I could go into more depth about why. Like I said, I could totally fill pages (I have a penchant for rambling). :)

MyPartnerInCrime: Thank you! I'm happy to hear you've been enjoying it :) It certainly has been fun to work on. I'm glad to hear I write everyone well. Characterization is something I'm always a bit worried about. I do intend to write more fics. I've got a lot of ideas, and it was requested that I write out the reveal as its own small story, so I'll probably start working on that. Oh, I actually do have a few ideas for a sequel as well, possibly, because there were a few scenarios that I didn't get a chance to put in 'cause they didn't quite fit with the plot. And thank you for wishing me well. It'll be at least a two month recovery, but I'm sure I'll manage until then :)

Freya1234: Thank you! I'm glad you've enjoyed it :) I've certainly had a lot of fun writing it. It's kind of funny that when I first came up with the idea, there wasn't a plot, and somehow I ended up with something extremely intricate. I'm glad it's been fun to read, and I hope the conclusion does it justice :)

talk-ape: Thanks for the review! Oh, cliffhangers are probably one of the most fun things ever :) I have a bad habit of ending a lot of chapters in cliffhangers. I hope this chapter was worth the wait and that the conclusion turned out good :)

Katherine Moonhawk: Thank you! I probably can't say it enough. That really means a lot to me, and I'm glad you feel my writing would be good enough to pursue a career, as it's something I've always considered but never felt good enough for. And I'm glad you've enjoyed this fic, as I've had great fun working on it. I've tried to keep the characters as true to themselves as possible while at the same time trying to develop them based on what I put them through. It's fun trying to infer personality traits when there isn't always a lot to go on to figure it out, and I'm glad that you feel that I've done well. I really hope the way I chose to end it sticks with the overall flow of the story :)

Rocky181: Thank you for the review! Glad you liked the chapter :) I've really had fun building it up to this point, and I hope the conclusion is a good one and that it was worth the wait. Thank you for wishing me well. I've got a long recovery ahead of me, but I'll manage somehow :)

Sydelle Rein: Thanks for reviewing! Indeed, poor Arthur, but Merlin's going to do his best. Yes, we are at the end. This is the final chapter :) I'm rather sad that it's come to the end, but I had a lot of fun, so I hope that the conclusion is just as good as the rest :)

peanutmeg: Thanks for the review :) I'm glad you liked determined Merlin. He was so much fun to write in that chapter, what with all the angst. I hope that this chapter was worth the wait and that it's a satisfying conclusion :)

Anonymous lurker: Thank you! Happy to know you've enjoyed it :) And thank you for the suggestion. It turns out I have something called Ulnar Neuritis, mostly due to the fact that I'm a bit of an idiot who thought it was cool to have a permanent indent on my wrist from typing. It's unfortunately not so cool when said indent pinches a nerve that runs all the way through the arm. I have a good two months recovery to look forward to, but thankfully I have braces, so I can still type :) Hurray for small blessings!

alwaysconfuzzled: Thank you! Glad you like it :) Yes, go right ahead. I'll even do the honors :) Glad you liked all the angst with Merlin. I figured it was his turn seeing as how Arthur was the one I tortured mentally through most of the story. I hope this chapter turned out just as good as the rest :)

XxSailorWinchesterXx: Thanks for the review! Glad you enjoyed it :) Oh yes, Merlin is going off to do something dangerous again. He never really learns. I hope that this chapter was worth the wait and that's satisfying. Last chapters are always a bit difficult to do :)

merlinfan93: Thank you! I'm glad you like my writing style and that you've enjoyed the fic. Indeed, this is the final chapter. I'm rather sad about that, as I've never had quite this much fun writing something, but I do intend to write more fics in the future. I've plenty of other ideas to play with :) And thank you for wishing me well.

Justine Themis: Thanks for reviewing! I'm quite glad you decided to stick with me through the whole fic, and I'm happy you've enjoyed it :) Arthur and Merlin are great fun to write, and I've had so much fun getting to do this. I hope the ending meets all expectations and was worth the wait :)

Valkyrie Vamp: Thanks for the review! Oh yes, Gaius isn't really happy with this, and no matter how things work out, Arthur will be angry. I like it when Arthur is concerned and angry. Great fun :) I really do hope this ending is satisfying and was worth the wait. It certainly was fun writing it.

shivs: Thank you! That really means a lot :) Oh, I also hope to be able to see their friendship turn out kind of like this, as I rather love the two of them. It's unfortunate that we don't get to see much of Arthur's feelings on the whole thing, as he's rarely put in a position to show it. I'm glad you've enjoyed the fic and that the characterization has been good. I hope this chapter is just as good :)

Well, here we go. I give you the final chapter :)

* * *

CHAPTER 27

The forest was almost eerily silent as the warlock followed Linneth, the fading twilight the only thing lighting their path. The two of them had set out immediately, not wanting to waste any time especially since the sorceress had claimed it would take a few hours to get there. They had been walking for quite a long time already, and soon the sun would vanish completely, casting them into darkness. However, it didn't seem like she even needed the light to navigate her way through the forest. There was no path, no road, nothing to indicate where they were or where they were going, but she simply seemed to know what turns to make and how far each stretch went.

Needless to say, if she weren't guiding him, he would never be able to find his way. She could have told him where the source was time and time again, and he never would have been able to find it, not if it was truly this deep into the forest. He was still getting accustomed to navigating the ones outside of Camelot, and he had travelled those plenty of times with Arthur. He knew of all the good places for picking herbs, of course, but aside from that he was still learning. He was pretty sure that if he travelled deep enough into any forest that he would likely end up lost eventually.

Thank goodness his magic would always be there to help him. He couldn't help but wonder if that was how Linneth was finding her way, although he got the feeling it was more likely due to the fact that she knew the area. Greenswood wasn't her home, simply a temporary one, but her village was less than an hour away, and therefore this was the same forest she traversed to collect herbs. She knew it well, could probably navigate through it in the dead of night. He just hoped that they wouldn't run into anything too dangerous. Magic or not, it wasn't safe to travel at night.

When the sun finally did sink below the horizon, Merlin made sure to stay close to Linneth, keeping her in sight at all times. The forest was getting thicker, making it even harder to see, so he really needed to be careful and remain alert.

"It's not far now," she said softly as if detecting his unease. "We should reach the clearing soon."

He just nodded even though he knew she couldn't see the action. She didn't glance back or anything, just kept walking, brushing her hands occasionally over the trunks of the trees they were passing. She did so almost reverently and not so much to keep balance or help her move around obstacles (which was the only reason for him to do it). It was a little confusing, because each touch was light, an almost fond caress, but then again, Linneth was a relatively confusing person at times, so it really wasn't anything worth pondering. He surely had plenty of odd mannerisms as well.

The two of them kept ambling through the forest which was growing more silent and still the further they went. Other than their own footsteps and the occasional rustling of leaves, there was nothing. It was as if everything was avoiding this particular area of the forest, as if nothing wanted to tread this far in or was avoiding it for some reason. That thought only served to make him feel even more uneasy, because something was here that even the animals didn't want to approach. A silent and still forest often warned of danger, and it suddenly dawned on him that Linneth had never actually told any of them what the vessel was.

Of course, it couldn't possibly be something dangerous. There was no way she would be leading him to the vessel like this if it were a beast of some kind. She seemed perfectly relaxed in her stride, and so clearly it wasn't something that could actually do them harm. It likely wasn't a person either since what they were looking for was clearly fixed to the forest, otherwise she wouldn't be able to take him to it.

So then what _was_ the vessel? Just what was she leading him towards?

The deeper they went, the more nervous he found himself getting, but this fear was something different. It had nothing to do with thoughts of getting lost or worries about the vessel. Instead he was nervous about what he would have to do to destroy it. He was aware that his magic was strong, that it was different, like an extension of his body instead of simply a weapon. It was a living part of him, as essential as breathing, and perhaps that was why he was considered powerful, because he didn't simply have magic; he _was_ magic. It was just as much a part of him and just as vital as the blood flowing through his veins.

He could only hope that that would allow it to be enough to destroy the vessel and end this. A lot of his magic was still healing him, keeping his wounds closed and free of infection. What was left needed to be enough, but if it wasn't, he would do what was necessary. The illness had to end, because if it didn't, Arthur would die, and that wasn't an option.

That would never be an option.

_"Merlin, I know you're worried about Arthur, but please be reasonable. You're still healing."_

_"There isn't time for that, Gaius. I have to do this."_

_"And what if it's not enough? You could get yourself killed, Merlin. Please… think this through."_

_"I have. I'm sorry, Gaius, but this is a risk I have to take. I can't let Arthur die."_

He kept walking in quiet contemplation, following the sorceress in front of him without even having to think about it. His mind was elsewhere as the words of his last conversation with Gaius filtered in. His mentor had been worried, both for him and for Arthur. It couldn't have been easy, knowing that he could lose one or both of them and that the odds of everyone surviving this weren't all that great.

They were the last words exchanged between the two of them, and the thought that they may truly be _the last_ made him feel sick.

_"…Then at least wait until morning before you go."_

_"Will he last that long?"_

_"…"_

_"Gaius, can you guarantee that he'll last long enough?"_

_"…No."_

_"Then I'm going."_

_"…Be careful, Merlin."_

_"I will._"

"…We're here."

Merlin stopped just before he would have bumped into Linneth. She had finally stopped walking, standing at the opening of what appeared to be a large clearing. He couldn't see much of it due to the fact that she was blocking a good portion of his view, but what he could see baffled him.

The clearing was lit. There was no light in the sky aside from the moon, and yet the whole clearing seemed to glow with a soft light. It didn't waver like the light from a torch or a campfire, nor did it flicker like the lights of fireflies. It was constant and gentle but bright enough to illuminate the clearing.

It was magic, plain and simple.

Linneth finally began to walk into the clearing, and Merlin stayed close, looking for the source of the light. It didn't take long to find it, and when his eyes fell upon the reason that the clearing was so well lit, he froze in place, staring up in awe.

In the center of the clearing was possibly the largest tree he had ever seen.

The trunk was wide enough for three people to stand around it with their arms spread and still be unable to grasp each other's hands. It was a bit stocky despite its size as he could easily grab hold of the lower branches and quite easily climb the thing if he wanted, although there was a lot about the tree that made him hesitant to even approach it. Clearly it was ancient, its branches tall and long with moss growing everywhere, coating the light-colored wood in a gentle layer of green. It looked old and majestic, standing tall and proud at the center of the clearing. There was also something very magical about it, something beyond just the light that it was giving off.

It was hard to tell if the magic was good or not. There seemed to be layers and layers of it. He could feel his own magic thrumming beneath his skin, reacting to it, almost as if it were reaching out. Perhaps some of the magic of the tree was linked to the old magic, the very thing that made him so different to other practitioners. Both Gaius and the dragon had said it before. He wasn't just a sorcerer. He was a creature of magic. The old magic, the very magic of the earth, was a part of him, and he could feel it resonating in the clearing. The very essence of the massive tree before him was rooted in the magic of the Old Religion, something entirely natural and untainted, the magic of the earth itself.

He kept his eyes on the tree as Linneth walked right up to it, laying her hand gently against the trunk, stroking the bark as it glowed with that soft white light. She turned to look at him, and he finally began to move forward, never taking his eyes off the massive tree.

"This is a yew," she said, gaining his attention. "It's the largest and oldest tree in this forest, and I'm sure you've already noticed, but it also happens to be covered in magic."

He said nothing, only watched as she continued to run her hand along the bark, the light never fading or faltering. There was a very soft smile on her face, something fond yet sad, remorseful and reminiscent.

"I really love this place," she told him as she walked around the yew, her hand never leaving it. "I used to come here all the time. There's just something very soothing about this tree and the magic in it. It's extremely old, far older than the rest of the forest, and the light it gives off is all its own. The very magic that gives it life allows it to glow like this.

"Yews are very sacred and very magical, and some of them have a tendency to draw magic to them, like this one. Every spell ever cast on it has become a part of it."

She stopped walking, her smile vanishing completely, replaced with a look of regret and something very resigned.

"This is the source of my father's spell. This is the vessel."

From the very moment he had entered the clearing, Merlin had had a feeling that that was the case, that the majestic manifestation of nature and magic was what harbored a spell that was dangerous and malicious.

He couldn't help but feel sorry for it, that something so pure in essence had been tainted by hatred.

And now he was going to have to destroy it. He was going to have to kill something that had been around for ages, that had never done any harm to anyone. Despite how little he knew about herbs and trees, he did know a little about yews. They were indeed considered to be sacred, a tree that symbolized both life and death, something that involved both healing and protecting.

The closer he came to it, the more of its magic he could feel. The light it was giving off wasn't just to illuminate the clearing. It was something powerful but still very soft and almost kind. It was a shield of sorts, something that existed to both protect the tree and anything around it. He could feel it extending towards him, and he stopped just a few feet away, letting the feeling wash over him. If he concentrated, he could feel the natural magic in the tree as well as the spells that had been used on it.

Curious, he reached out a hand and placed it gently on the trunk, and it was almost as if the yew had a pulse. He could feel the magic thrumming through it, protecting it, keeping it safe and healthy, but he could also feel the foreign magic that had been forced into it. The illness was there, right at its center, like a slow spreading poison that the tree couldn't fight off, couldn't remove without help.

He briefly wondered if the magic in it understood what was going on, what it was being forced to do. He wondered if it hurt, being a vessel for such a spell.

The warlock pulled his hand away and turned to Linneth, drawing her attention.

"When you first tried to stop the illness," he began, "what exactly did you do?"

"…I tried to remove the spell," she said sadly. "I didn't want to hurt the tree if I could help it, and so I tried to break the spell apart, but my magic wasn't enough to erase it. Even if I had tried to attack the yew itself, I still couldn't have stopped it. This tree is protected. I probably wouldn't have been able to even scratch it."

"You know a lot about this tree, right?"

"Yes."

"Would it be easier to destroy the spell or the tree?"

"I…I don't know. I suppose it would depend. If you're used to breaking past shields, then the tree, probably, but whatever spell you use, you'd have to be careful. Yews are very poisonous, and there is no cure outside of magic, and even then it's very difficult to make. You wouldn't be able to burn it, as even the ash and dust would be enough to poison us. Besides, it's considered bad luck to burn a yew."

"It's not like my luck can really get any worse," he mumbled, but at the same time he had no desire to test whether or not it could, so fire was out of the question. In fact, most spells were out the question, as destroying the tree would likely result in some form of air-born residue. All it would take is one breath and he'd be dying again. That didn't really leave him with many options.

It looked like destroying the spell was the only choice he had. Linneth's father had really chosen to make this difficult. He picked a tree that was already infused with magic, making it harder to get to the spell, plus the tree itself was poisonous and thus dangerous to destroy.

Nothing could ever just be easy for them, could it?

"I suppose I'll have to remove the spell then," he said, turning his attention back to the tree.

"Can you?" asked Linneth. "Have you ever tried something like that before?"

"No, but I'm sure I can figure it out." _Not knowing what I'm doing has never stopped me before._

He took a few steps closer and once again placed his hand upon the tree. The magic within it almost seemed to resonate with him. Just like before, he could feel the difference between the natural magic, something that simply _existed_, and the spells that had been cast, the ones related to the illness. He wondered if it was perhaps easier for him to make the distinction than others since the Old Religion was a part of him just like it was a part of the yew, something entirely natural and untainted.

He was almost certain that he'd be able to do this if he could just figure out what kind of spell to use.

Then again, maybe he didn't really need a spell. There had been plenty of times where his magic had simply done what he wanted, relying only on his will for direction. His magic was instinctive and an extension of himself. Perhaps that would be enough. Maybe the words weren't needed.

It was worth a try.

Merlin took a deep breath and grounded himself before he began to reach out with his magic, just like he did whenever he tried to stop something from falling or slowed down time. It was something that would always be comfortable and familiar for him, the gentle pull and the rush of power, a type of burn that didn't hurt but that he could feel, his eyes bright with it, making them flare with golden light. He pushed his magic into the tree, and it didn't reject him. It simply allowed him to keep reaching, heading for the foreign magic at its center.

The further he went, the more it seemed to take from him and the more the tree's own magic resonated with his. That soft white light began to spread, moving up his arm and over his body, but it didn't hurt nor was he afraid of it. The light was welcoming, embracing, as if it understood his intent and was offering what little encouragement it could. It was cool and relaxing, gentle, safe, comforting, almost like the flow of water as it moved over him.

It was more than enough to spur him onwards, to help him reach further, and before long he could feel the touch of malice that was the illness, something that burned with so much anger and pain that he almost pulled his hand away as if it were an actual fire. It needed to be removed. He had to find a way to break it apart, no matter what. If he could wrap his magic around it, push into it, then perhaps that would be enough to smother it. It was the only thing he could think of and probably the safest thing to try. Pulling it out was likely beyond him, especially since he'd probably end up pulling it into himself, and that wouldn't do anyone any good.

If he could help it, he would greatly prefer not to die. Arthur was already going to kill him for doing this, so it was a good idea to make sure there was still something of him left _to_ kill. He would never be forgiven if there wasn't.

Taking another deep breath, he closed his eyes and began to focus. He reached out and grabbed at the spell, letting his magic wash over it, surround it, before he began trying to crush it. He willed his magic to move into it, to break it down into pieces, but nothing was happening, and he realized that it wasn't enough. He pushed more in, gave as much as he could, but it made little difference. It still burned like fire, the feeling only having died down a little but not nearly enough for it to be destroyed.

It was no wonder Linneth hadn't been able to do anything other than make it worse. He had probably only gotten this far because his magic was similar to the magic in the yew. It was letting him in, trying to help, but it wasn't enough. He was going to have to use more.

He pushed harder still, focusing his magic, and it didn't take long before there was a familiar pull (something he really wished wasn't familiar). He tried not to let it distract him, tried to ignore the stinging pain that shot through his hand, because he couldn't let himself lose control of his magic. However, he could feel the magic leaving, and so he whispered the words that would end the spells, because this would be easier than trying to redirect the magic. He felt the wound open, and although it was nowhere near as bad as last time, it still hurt.

Unfortunately, it didn't make a huge difference. The flame clutched tightly in his magic was still burning bright, still every bit as malevolent as before, so he did the only thing he could. He ended the spells that were healing his shoulder as well.

The pain got worse, but it still wasn't as bad as before, was nowhere _near_ as bad as having the magic forcibly ripped out. It still hurt though, and it took a lot not to pull his hand away, not to stop what he was doing. If he did, it would all be over. He wasn't going to get another chance like this.

He kept his eyes tightly closed, knowing that both wounds were bleeding. They weren't serious or life-threatening, and so he didn't need to worry about them for now. Instead he pushed further, and this time he did manage to break through. He could feel the spell, feel it shrinking, the flame dying, but it was still as hot as ever, still strong despite his progress.

The harder he tried, the more it burned. His hand and shoulder felt like they were on fire, and the pain was more than a little distracting. Soon it would likely be bordering on excruciating, and he wasn't sure if he'd be able to stay focused if that happened. He had to keep trying though. He had to end this.

With his eyes closed, he was unable to see what was happening around him, but he heard the footsteps approaching him as well as the moment they stopped. He also felt the gentle touch against the back of his hand that was accompanied by a string of _very_ familiar words.

His eyes shot open and he turned his head to see Linneth standing next to him, her arm outstretched towards his, her fingers pressing against the open wound. He could feel the pain receding as the bleeding stopped and the skin began to mend itself, closing up to nothing more than a very thin scabbed line.

She was healing him.

She was also doing a much better job of it than he had.

"Linneth…"

"It's not much," she began, "but at the very least, I can make sure your wounds stay closed. I've caused all of you so many problems, and it's time I made up for it. I can't fix my mistakes, but I _can_ make sure that you don't die because of them."

She gave him a small smile and moved her hand over the arrow wound, the words flowing effortlessly once more as the bleeding stopped and the flesh sealed shut.

"Thank you." He smiled in return before giving his full attention back to the tree. He closed his eyes once more, and with no more distractions, he shoved his magic in further. The illness was dying, becoming smaller and smaller as he continued to break off pieces of it, whittling it down, but the spell was resilient and refused to be snuffed out entirely. In some ways he couldn't help but marvel at the ingenuity of it all. That man had gone to extreme lengths to make sure his spell wouldn't end, that it would outlive him no matter what. He had buried it in the yew, pushed it into the very center of the tree's own magic, hiding it away from anyone who wasn't looking for it. The source of the illness was protected not only by a tree that couldn't be easily destroyed due to its own natural poison but by magic that had the purpose of protection.

He had really thought his plan through well, taking everything into account aside from two things: the possibility of his demise and the feelings of his daughter.

In the end, his actions were his own downfall. The illness _would_ end, here and now, because of such a simple oversight.

It was almost over. He knew what had to be done to finish this, and he only hoped that the pain wouldn't be bad enough to immediately render him unconscious.

With one last deep, calming breath, he whispered the few words needed and then felt the rush of magic as it seeped out and was then forced into the yew. He felt the wound on his stomach tear open, bleeding freely once more, and this one hurt just as badly as before. It was almost too much, and he was starting to get tired, but he gave one last mental push and felt the spell finally give way. He could almost picture it shattering, each tiny shard of the flame being snuffed out as if dowsed with water. The magic in the yew was practically singing with relief, no longer tainted, no longer being forced to cause harm.

The illness was gone.

He had really stopped it.

As what little of his magic remained rushed back to him, he suddenly found himself exhausted, dizzy with both pain and undeniable relief. He didn't even fight the pull of the earth nor the darkness that suddenly encompassed him. He could still feel the magic flowing over him, cool and comforting like flowing water, and it was enough to leave him feeling safe and satisfied.

The illness was gone.

Arthur was safe.

* * *

With his head in his hands, his eyes open but not truly seeing, Gaius sat silently at Arthur's bedside. He was watching over the prince, checking every once in a while to make sure he wasn't getting worse, but otherwise his mind was elsewhere. He was praying for the safety of his ward, hoping that whatever had to be done wouldn't come with too high a cost.

Yes, he wanted the illness to end. He wanted Arthur to live, knew that he had to for so many reasons. He just didn't want to lose Merlin because of it, and he knew that the prince would agree, that Arthur would be furious at them all for allowing it to happen. He was likely going to be furious anyway, because two of the things the prince really couldn't stand were people trying to die for him and someone breaking their word.

Merlin and Linneth had just done both.

Gaius only hoped the two of them would actually be able to face their prince's wrath, because if both of them returned, they would certainly deserve it. He wouldn't even try to defend them.

There weren't words to express how greatly he wished for such a scenario.

It was starting to really get late, the night having set in hours ago. He had no idea where they were heading other than towards the center of the forest. The vessel was supposed to be at the heart of it, but Linneth had divulged nothing more than that. He wouldn't be able to follow them even if he wanted to. There was nothing he could do besides wait for their return or for some sign that they were successful. He had no idea what would happen when the source was destroyed, whether it would be obvious or not or whether the effect would be immediate. He hoped it was. He couldn't stand the uncertainty of it all.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there, praying for something to change, watching as Arthur took shallow and very forced breaths, each one sounding worse than the last. The last time he had seen the prince look so close to death had been when he was bitten by the Questing Beast. For some reason, this was so much worse. Arthur was flushed instead of pale, unable to feel anything aside from heat and fire, his body incapable of registering anything else. He was completely still aside from each breath, and even then the movements were small, barely there.

He wouldn't last the night. He likely had only a few hours left.

_Please…_

He wasn't sure what he was pleading for exactly. He just wanted this all to end, wanted to return to Camelot with both Arthur and Merlin as well as all four of the knights, two of which were still fighting for their lives.

He just wanted it to _end_.

The physician was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost didn't notice the slight change. Something in the air shifted, sending a slight shiver down his spine. It was a strange sensation, not at all uncomfortable, followed by a sharp intake of breath. His attention snapped to Arthur, and he watched in complete silence and awe as the prince took another sharp breath, deeper and more at ease than any of the ones before. For the briefest moment, his whole body gave off a soft white light, and when it faded, so too did the flush from the fever, his skin no longer tinted red.

Not sure if he was actually seeing what he thought he was, Gaius quickly stood up and placed a hand on the prince's forehead, and sure enough it was cool to the touch, back to a normal temperate. The fever was gone and his breathing was no longer labored or shallow.

Arthur was perfectly fine.

The illness was gone.

He almost couldn't quite believe it, almost wanted to check everything again to be absolutely sure, but he knew there was no need, that this really was the end of it. The relief flooded him, forcing him back into the chair before his legs gave out from the sheer force of it. It was over. This whole mess was over. For the first time in months, he felt true relief, the worry abating. All those people at the infirmary would live. No one else would have to die. There would be no more struggling against something they couldn't fight, no more waiting in fear for the next person to fall ill or watching people suffer while knowing there was nothing any of them could do about it.

All of them were finally safe once again, free from both the illness and the fear.

There weren't words for the strength of that realization or the pure joy that came with it, but there was still one thing left on his mind, one more thing that needed to be resolved before he could truly rest easy and experience the fullness of his relief.

He had to know what fate had befallen Merlin.

A low groan came from the bed followed by a good deal of rustling, drawing the physician's attention back to the prince. He watched as two blue eyes opened and Arthur forced himself into a sitting position, one hand coming up to rub at the side of his head. He looked quite tired and probably had a bit of a headache, but otherwise the prince was perfectly fine. He was glancing around rather groggily, eyes still just partially opened. Eventually he turned to the physician, a confused frown crossing his face.

"What happened?" he asked, his voice low and a bit hoarse, which was understandable given the state he'd been in only moments before.

"You were ill, sire," said Gaius. When the prince simply looked at him, seeming even more confused than before, he heaved a sigh and decided he may as well get this over with. "You collapsed earlier, quite a few hours ago. You had a high fever, and nothing I tried could rouse you."

"I remember that everything felt too hot, but I can't recall anything after that."

"I'm afraid the illness hit you harder than I expected. You likely would not have survived the night."

Arthur didn't say anything to that, but he was starting to wake up a bit more, no longer rubbing his head or squinting. His eyes were a bit wide and almost thoughtful as he took in exactly what he'd been told, and when a frown spread across his face, the physician was pretty sure he knew what was coming.

"So, wait…I was dying? But if I was _that_ ill, then how…?"

Gaius knew that both he and Merlin had often thought of Arthur as being somewhat oblivious and unobservant, but the prince was rather good at putting things together and had gotten a lot better at it as of late. He was a leader and a strategist and therefore was fairly good at analyzing situations and drawing conclusions, and now that he was aware of Merlin's magic, most of those conclusions ended up being right.

He watched as Arthur's thoughts raced, those blue eyes widening as the reality of his situation dawned on him. He quickly glanced around the room before turning back to Gaius, barely hiding the worry he obviously had to be feeling.

"Where's Merlin?" he demanded.

He had known this would be coming. That didn't make it any easier.

"Gaius, where is he?"

Gaius could hear it in his voice, could tell that Arthur already knew the answer but wanted to believe otherwise. It was the idea that as long as it wasn't said, it wouldn't be true. As long as no one said the words, they could keep believing that everything was fine. It was a pointless concept and entirely unfounded, but that didn't stop people from doing it, wishing it were true. He knew he couldn't put this off any longer.

"I believe you already know the answer," the physician said with a heavy-hearted sigh. "When I told him that you didn't have much time left, he asked Linneth to take him to the source of the illness."

It went without saying that she had agreed, and he watched the emotions shifting across Arthur's face until they settled into a mix of fear and anger, the kind that stemmed from worry.

"No," he said, shaking his head a bit, his voice rising with each word. "No, I told her not to. She _promised_ me she wouldn't! She wasn't supposed to take him until he finished healing!"

"Arthur, you would have died before then…"

"No! She _promised_! Damn it, that idiot! He's not supposed to die for me!"

The prince got out of bed, swaying only briefly before raising himself to his full height, turning the full force of his glare onto the physician.

"Where are they?" he demanded, his voice low and seething, his fists clenched at his sides. His whole demeanor clearly stated that not answering wasn't an option.

"Sire, please, you can't go running after them. It's too dark out, and you've only just recovered."

"I don't care. Tell me right now, Gaius. Where are they?"

"…They went into the forest. The source was at the heart of it."

Before he could say anything more, Arthur took off. He tried to call him back, but the sound of the front door being thrown open was the only reply he got. He just sighed and sunk further down into his chair, placing his head in his hands. As foolish as it was to run off into the woods in the middle of the night…he couldn't help wishing that he could follow, and he prayed against all odds that Arthur would find them.

* * *

_Damn him!_

Arthur ran as fast as he could through the village, heading right for the forest. He had only one thing on his mind: finding Merlin so he could yell at him for being such an insufferable_, _reckless_ idiot_! How dare they? How dare they run off like that after both of them had agreed to wait? The warlock was still healing. He hadn't recovered yet. He _hadn't recovered_.

Merlin was indeed a powerful warlock, capable of doing things that other sorcerers could only dream of. He could throw people across clearings without a word, disarm an opponent simply by looking at them. He was capable of so much, probably even more than he realized, but he was still only human, made of flesh and blood just like anyone else.

He was still very capable of dying.

When the prince reached the edge of the forest, he came to a stop, because despite his desperation and the need to find his missing friend, he wasn't a fool. He knew that running off into an unfamiliar forest in the middle of the night was a bad idea and that he could easily get lost. He had no idea what direction the two of them had gone off in, and no matter how good his tracking skills were, it was too dark to see much of anything.

Frustrated, he ran a hand through his hair and looked around, trying to find something, anything, that could give him a hint as to which way the two magic users had gone.

If he hadn't learned early on in his training not to dismiss even the smallest of signs, no matter how insignificant or unlikely they seemed, he probably would have missed it. He swept his eyes over the area once more to make certain he hadn't been seeing things, but it was still there. Upon the trunk of one of the trees was a small pinprick of light, something hidden enough to be glanced over but bright enough not to be missed if one were looking for it.

Without hesitation, he ran towards the tree to get a closer look, and sure enough there really was a light attached to it. Curious, he brushed a hand over it, and the light flared brighter…and he soon found that it wasn't the only one. From the corner of his eye, he saw more lights, each one the same size, scattered on the trees further in.

A while back, he would have hesitated. He would have stood there and examined it, trying to figure out what the light was for, what it was, and how it was happening. He may even have left and found someone else to take a look to make sure they really were there and to get someone else's opinion.

Now though, he simply ran.

Those lights were magic. They had been created by someone, marking a path deep into the forest, and he followed it without hesitation. Each one had been deliberately placed, and he knew who was responsible for it. This had to be the work of Linneth, because he was certain that Merlin would have never thought to do something like this. She had somehow marked almost every tree she had passed, each tiny light shining brightly in the dark forest.

He wasn't sure how long he spent running, slowing down only when necessary in order to maneuver down narrow paths and avoid obstacles. He had likely been going for at least an hour, maybe even two, but he had no intentions of stopping. He wouldn't stop until he found the two of them, and when he did, there would be no escape for them.

He knew for certain that he would find Linneth, but Merlin…

Merlin hadn't finished healing.

_Damn you, Merlin._

_If you aren't still breathing when I get there, I'll make you regret it!_

It wasn't long before he could see a clearing of some sort up ahead, awash with a soft white light. He didn't even bother trying to question it or wonder what it was. Most unexplainable things could easily be summed up as magic, and he was no longer uneasy about it. Most of his uncertainty had vanished in those three days between finding out about Merlin's magic and the boy's return to consciousness.

He was no longer unreasonably suspicious or afraid.

Without slowing down, he ran into the clearing, but he came to a stop at what he saw before him. In the center of the clearing was a large tree covered in a layer of light. It was illuminating the entire clearing, casting it in a glow similar to moonlight.

For a brief moment, all his previous anxiety and anger vanished. He simply stared at it, because he had never seen anything like this before. This was magic at its finest, the way it was meant to be, something majestic and beautiful, completely natural. Magic was neither good nor evil. It simply _was_. It was something that just existed, a force that could be called on if needed.

Cool and comforting, flowing like water. Even from such a distance, he could practically feel it rolling off the tree. _That_ was magic.

It was just like Merlin's magic.

_Merlin._

He lowered his gaze, and it didn't take him long to find what he was looking for. At the base of the tree were two familiar figures, and when he registered what he was seeing, all the fear and anxiety returned full force, urging him forward.

Sitting with her back against the tree was Linneth, and Merlin was lying in front of her on the forest floor, unmoving.

He watched as her head snapped up when he was only a few yards away. He tried to judge her expression, but she only seemed a bit startled. Eventually her lips curved upwards into a small smile.

"Arthur," she greeted when he finally reached them. "I had a feeling you'd probably find us sooner or later."

He spared her a quick glance before he knelt down next to Merlin. The first thing he noticed was the blood. The second was that the warlock was still breathing.

"He's alive," said Linneth, helping to reassure what he was seeing. "He's just exhausted. Destroying the illness took a lot out of him."

"Did the wounds reopen?" He was pretty sure the answer was yes judging by the blood. It wasn't much, but it was still cause for concern.

"Yes, but I was able to close them. Healing is the one thing I'm really good at."

Her expression changed a bit, shifting into something thoughtful if not just the slightest bit confused.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's just…I closed the one on his hand as well as the arrow wound, but that stab wound…"

Suddenly feeling a bit worried again, he went to take a look at the wound…and found nothing. There was nothing there aside from unmarred flesh, pale but untouched. There wasn't even a scar.

It was simply gone.

"How…?"

"I'm not sure, but I think…" She glanced upwards at the tree behind her, its branches hanging over them as if it were shielding them. "…I think _this_ had something to do with it. Yews are very sacred trees. They deal with protection and healing, and this one is filled with the very essence of magic. It truly was the perfect vessel for my father's spell…"

"_This_ was the vessel?"

"Yes."

"But then…why is it still here?"

"Because Merlin chose to destroy the spell without destroying the tree. It was one of the most incredible things I have ever seen. He was covered in the light from the yew, and when the illness was destroyed, that light filled the entire clearing. I don't think I could even begin to describe it. It was almost as if the whole forest were suddenly alive, filled with magic. It took a while for the light to fade, and by the time it did, Merlin had collapsed. I went to heal the wound…but it was completely gone."

Her eyes softened, a fond smile crossing her face as she leant back into the tree.

"I _know_ that light was responsible for it, as I can think of no other explanation. Perhaps healing Merlin was the yew's way of thanking him."

He wanted to scoff at that. He wanted to find the whole idea of a _tree_ being able to thank someone as being utterly ridiculous, but he just couldn't, because this was _magic_. Magic had a way of making the impossible possible. At the very heart of magic was something pure and fair, something without a shred of malice or ill intent.

All his life he had been taught that the heart of magic was evil, that it sought only destruction.

Oh how very wrong that was, because the magic inside of the yew and the magic in Merlin were the same.

How could something so pure and untainted and _kind_ ever be evil?

He took one last look at the yew and then Merlin before he gave his attention to Linneth. Now that every last trace of worry had vanished, he found himself feeling rather irritated and indignant instead. His expression slipped into a scowl, and it seemed that the sorceress already had a good idea about why he was angry.

"You led Merlin here," he said, the statement coming out like an accusation, which was perfectly fine, because that's exactly what it was.

"Yes."

"You broke your word."

"I know."

"Why?"

She raised her head a bit, meeting his stare firmly with her own.

"Because the two of you…your desperation was the same. He wanted to save you, no matter what the cost. He wanted you to live, and I…"

She stopped and looked away, almost as if she were embarrassed, but he was having none of that. He wanted an answer, because he rather hated being lied to. He also didn't like people keeping things from him.

"You what?"

"…I decided that I wanted you to live as well," she said. "You're a good man, Arthur, and someday you'll be a great king. I wasn't about to watch you die. I didn't _want_ to see you die."

…He honestly wasn't sure what to say to that.

Really, how was he supposed to berate her for breaking her word now after something like _that_?

There was the sound of chuckling coming from somewhere near the ground, soft and tired but undeniably amused.

"Wasn't sure if I'd live to see the day that you were finally rendered speechless."

Both he and Linneth looked down at the warlock lying between them, his eyes open and a smirk on his face.

There were so many things he wanted to say to the idiot he had for a servant, but he found that none of the words would come out and that he couldn't quite keep a smile off his face from seeing the boy alive and just as insolent as ever. There would be time to yell at him later. For now he just wanted to bask in the fact that once again they had both made it out alive, that everything was finally over.

"You alright?"

"I think so. Bit tired, but I'll live."

"Good. Think you can stand?"

"Probably."

With their help, the warlock was able to get to his feet, and even though he didn't appear to be too steady, he wasn't likely to fall.

And if he did, they'd be there to catch him.

"Let's head back."

"Alright."

"…Merlin."

"What?"

It needed to be said.

Sometimes there weren't words.

This wasn't one of those times.

"…I'm glad you're alright."

_Thank you for saving my life._

* * *

They were going home.

Finally, they were going home.

The three of them were sitting astride their horses, flanked by Leon and Kay as well as a recovered Gareth and Percival. They were at the edge of Greenswood, most of the villagers standing there to see them off with Linneth as their spokesperson.

Merlin couldn't help but smile as he saw all the people before them, each one smiling, some cheerfully waving to their small party. Everyone who had fallen ill had recovered. He had saved all these people…not that any of them would ever know it.

It was actually kind of funny how nicely everything had wrapped up for a change. They hadn't had to invent some sort of story as to why the illness had disappeared. He, Arthur, and Linneth had wasted all that time talking it over only to find that there hadn't been a need. Sir Leon had come bursting into their residence to see Gaius, telling them that everyone who had fallen ill had recovered thanks to his and Linneth's efforts.

In the end, the potion they had distributed was what received all the credit.

Honestly, it couldn't have gone better if they'd planned it.

"Thank you," said Linneth as she bowed to all of them and rather deeply at that. It was the first proper bow she had given in all the days they'd spent with her. "We'll be forever in your debt."

"Not at all," said Arthur.

The herbalist raised her head, something between a smile and a smirk on her face.

All of them were playing their parts, acting properly, and they all knew it.

"I won't forget this," she said.

"Neither will we."

"Please take care, and I wish you well on your journey back."

"Thank you for all your help, Linneth," said Gaius.

"There's no need. I was happy to help."

"If you ever have need of our assistance again, you only have to ask," said Arthur.

"Thank you, sire."

The prince simply nodded to the villagers before signaling the knights to head out. The four of them departed first, followed by Gaius, allowing the three of them to drop the formalities. They were all a bit beyond that by this point.

"Take care of yourself, Linneth," said Merlin.

"You too."

"If you ever decide to head towards Camelot, make sure you stop by to see us."

"I will, and the same goes for you. I intend to remain in Greenswood, so you'll know where to find me."

"Linneth, I meant it earlier," said Arthur. "I won't forget this."

"I meant it as well. I feel I've learned a lot…from all of you. I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused you, and I thank you for choosing to trust me in spite of it."

The three of them couldn't help but smile, letting everything wash over them and knowing that this wasn't the end. Someday they would all meet again.

Hopefully it would be under better circumstances.

"Farewell," said Arthur as he turned his horse towards the rood.

"Bye, Linneth," called Merlin as he followed after.

Finally they were going home.

"Goodbye," she called back, waving as the two of them headed off into the forest, away from Greenswood and back to Camelot. She kept watching until she could no longer see them.

_Goodbye, and thank you…for everything._

* * *

"It is _good_ to be home," said Merlin as he shoved open the door and strode into Gaius' chambers, the physician only a few steps behind. The warlock went right up to his room and dropped his pack on the floor before walking back out. He'd sort it out later. Right now all he wanted was something to eat.

"Don't get too comfortable, Merlin," Gaius told him as the warlock sat down at the table. "It's not even midday, and I'm certain that Arthur didn't relieve you of your duties."

No, he hadn't, that royal prat. Instead he had gone with his knights to give a report to his father (something that Gaius would likely be doing later after having rested a bit) but not before informing Merlin that he wanted his lunch brought up in an hour.

Was one day off really so much to ask for especially after everything they had been through?

"I'll make us something to eat," said Gaius as he pulled out what remained of the food they'd received from Greenswood (some bread, dried meet, and nuts), "but after that, you'll need to get to work."

The warlock sighed and lowered his head to the table. All he wanted was some food followed by some sleep so that he could start putting this whole thing behind him. Of course, he had no intentions of forgetting any of it, but there were certain parts he wanted to leave in the past.

His practicing, for one.

He had learned enough about healing magic for now, and as soon as he made a few more notes, he would put them away and never perform another experiment again. In the future he was going to be a lot more careful, but at least it was all over now. He had definitely learned his lessen, and now he could move on and pretend it hadn't happened.

They would never speak of it again.

"…Merlin?"

"Hm?"

He raised his head and turned towards Gaius…and promptly froze.

Gaius was looking at his small knife rack.

His very _empty_ knife rack.

"What happened to my knife?"

"Um…"

_Well, so much for that plan._

The warlock sighed. He probably wasn't going to be getting any lunch today…or any rest, for that matter.

And Gaius was _looking_ at him again.

He let his head hit the table with a resounding thud. He was actually marginally disappointed that he hadn't managed to knock himself out.

So much for putting this all behind him. Yes, Gaius knew part of the story already, but only a _small_ part.

_Guess I better get this over with._

"It's a funny story, really…"

"Oh is it now?"

Oh, there went the eyebrow.

Heaving another sigh, he prepared himself for what would likely be one of the most awkward and uncomfortable conversations of his life. There was _no way_ he was going to be able to forget this anytime soon.

_My life is never going to be fair, is it?_

It was truly unfortunate that he already knew the answer.

"I'm waiting, Merlin."

The warlock let his head hit the table once again, wondering for about the hundredth time what he had ever done to deserve this. Clearly someone had cursed him.

With one last sigh, he raised his head and resigned himself to his fate.

"I think you better sit down. This _could_ take a while."

* * *

**A/N:** There you have it :) I hope it was worth the wait and satisfactory. I had known for a long time how I wanted to end this. I had most of it planned out in my head. I really wanted to end sort of the same way I started, with something a little bit humorous and light hearted compared to the majority of the fic, and I hope it worked out.

I really want to say thank you. There really aren't words to say how much I apreciate all of it, all the reviews, the alerts, the favorites, the hits...you guys are wonderful, and thank you so much for reading my fic :) I never expected this kind of reception, and I'm so glad I just sucked it up and posted this. This has been one of the most enjoyable writing experiences ever for me, even though I was extremely worried since I hadn't written anything in over 2 years, and I'm very grateful for all the encouragement and kind words. It all means a great deal to me :)

So, I've been asked a few times what my future plans are. I do intend to write more fics. I have a ton of ideas, and I really don't see my obsession with this series fading anytime soon, so I'll likely start working on something after November is over (I'm failing NaNoWriMo at the moment, so I really need to get working on that).

I have every intention of writing out the reveal as soon as I figure out how I want to go about doing it. It'll likely only be 4 or 5 chapters, depending on how much I feel like showing from Merlin's POV. When it does go up, it'll likely be titled "Umbrage" or something along those lines.

I also would like to write more in this particular 'verse, as there were quite a few things I wanted to do with the healing magic that just didn't fit in to this storyline. I suppose that would qualify as being a sequel, so tell me what you think. Would love to hear your opinions on the idea :)

Also, I wanted to say that to anyone who may be interested, I don't mind handing over the rights to this 'verse. If there was anything anyone wanted to play with, feel free, just ask first. It doesn't bother me, and I would actually be quite honored :) There are a lot of scenes that I could have shown but chose not to for my own reasons, and I don't mind if someone wants to play with them.

I suppose that's it. Again, thank you so much to everyone who gave me a chance :) And since I won't be able to respond this time around, thank you for all the reviews :) You always give me something to look forward to after work.

Thank you, and take care! :)


End file.
